Escape
by sunzeng
Summary: The Normandy escapes the Omega 4 Relay after destroying the collector base. Will Commander Shepard and ex-Cerberus Miranda Lawson find a way to stop the reapers in time? Can they handle the struggles they'll face as their relationship grows stronger? Does Miranda Lawson finally escape from her past and her father's influence? Contains some profanity and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

**CHAPTER 1: AFTERMATH**

**INT. NORMANDY SR2 – MIRANDA'S OFFICE - EVENING**

After Normandy and its crew escape from the Omega 4 Relay, Miranda begins to clean up her computer terminals and paper mess around her desk and floor. Emotions running high from what had transpired, she was somewhat relieved and disturbed by what she saw on the Collector Base and about the revelation that came from the Illusive man himself.

She was pissed and yet was loyal for many years and believed in what Cerberus stood for. The Cerberus cheerleader, the nickname she received from Jack of all people. It annoyed her but it was in fact true. All of it, she questions now, was it all a lie… a brainwashing tactic used by the man she sought shelter and protection from the very thing she despised. To be use and discarded as a tool. No. It wasn't until after the fact, her faith in the Illusive man was shaken, let alone working with Cerberus. Miranda had to figure out what she wanted to do next.

Her computer terminal began to chirp constantly. "Now what?" She asked with bitterness.

She casually walks over and sees several Encrypted Transmissions from the "Illusive man." She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. With her left index finger over her mouth and her right arm supporting underneath, she thinks for a brief moment. She leans in and clicks play against her better judgment. She needed answers of her own.

"I've spoken with Commander Shepard. It is clear in his decision to cut all ties with Cerberus. He believes he will be able to stop the Reapers without my guidance and that *I* should report to him. I report to know one, Miranda. Make him aware of that. He needs me, my ship, my resources and information..."

Miranda scoffs at the last statement. "Highly unlikely."

"By the time he figures that out, it will be too late. A mistake he will likely regret." He takes a small puff from his cigarette and continues. "He forgets I am the one who made his resurrection possible to save humanity. Free reign and the resources to complete his tasks without hindrance from the Citadel Council or the Alliance's in-effectiveness to deal with the Reaper threat."

She spouts off at the computer screen even though it was a just a video message. "Funny… I watched over him while he was being rebuilt, put two years of my life into him, while you just sat on your ass giving me orders that I wasn't doing it fast enough!"

Next message plays:

"Miranda… I hope you realize what you've done, done to humanity. You were the best and the most valuable… *inhales cigarette* member of my organization. You were to persuade and to keep Shepard on track with our long-term goals. To side with Shepard could be seen as a betrayal and you know how I deal with such matters. Allowing Shepard to destroy the Collector Base has put humanity at risk and the fate of the entire galaxy. We could've learned a lot of valuable information and reverse engineer any technology we'd find and use it against the Reapers. Now we will never know."

"I'm sure you'll think of something…" Miranda rambles off.

"As to your resignation…" He extinguishes his cigarette into a small hole in his chair. "I don't believe you are willing to carelessly walk away from everything that I have given you. The amount of freedom you had with being Project Leader and the safety of your sister from your father. I cannot guarantee information will remain safe for long. Choose wisely Miranda… I'll give you some time to reconsider. That is more than I have ever allowed anyone. You are important to our mission to save humanity. Remember that. If I don't hear from you soon, I will take your admission of silence that you've already decided. I'm sorry it has come to this but you know my views of betrayal and leaving loose ends. To do otherwise would be dangerous. Consider this a warning…"

Miranda paces back and forth thinking. Going over all that she knows about Cerberus and how he deals with treachery and now blackmailing her into submission with the safety of her sister at stake. That pissed her off the most. It bothered her so much that she uses her biotic power to slam a chair, against the bulkhead making a loud noise but with minimal damage to the hull.

Miranda closes her eyes for a moment. "Get a hold of yourself." She demanded. She breathes in deeply to calm herself.

**INT. NORMANDY – ENGINEERING – EVENING **

Shepard walks through the lower deck watching several crew members clean up and do repairs. It was getting very late in the evening but he wanted to make sure repairs were well on their way before heading to back to his cabin for the night.

Tali stops working on one of workstations that seems to zap every few seconds. She walks in his direction. "Commander…"

He stops. "Yes Tali."

"I wanted to say thank you. It was invigorating to be on a mission with you again… it was so intense and a little bit disturbing, what happened on the Collector Base with the human reaper and all. You've done the impossible once again, Shepard." Tali says with her almost Russian like accent through her alien head mask.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Tali. I hope I have your support in the months ahead. It still isn't over."

"Do you even need to ask?" Tali says with warmth.

Shepard's facial expressions lighten up with a smile. "I guess not. How are the engines?"

"Running beautifully. There is only minor damage but nothing that can't be fixed."

"Good, give Miranda a report on the repairs needing immediate attention. I have to go."

"Alright, Shepard." She sighs as the man of her dreams walks away.

Tali didn't like reporting to Miranda, Shepard's second in command. She despised that woman, not only for her association with Cerberus, a sworn enemy of her people but because Miranda was doing her best to pursue Shepard romantically. Tali, was on board the Normandy to help Shepard and no one else.

**INT. NORMANDY – ENGINEERING LOWER DECK – EVENING **

Shepard heads out of the Engineering section and down the two set of stairs to check on Jack.

"How are you doing Jack?" He asks looking at Jack lying down on her cot.

"Good Job blowing that Collector base all to hell. No way the Illusive Man should get the chance to fuck with it. Besides, awesome explosion, right?

"I guess."

"Anyhow, I have to deal with that Cerberus bitch later. She actually made me work to keep her ass alive. I don't want this to be an easy fight. I'll let her rest a little."

Shepard shakes his head. "Jack… I thought we handled this situation between you and Miranda. Don't make me put your ass in the brig."

Jack sits up and looks up at Shepard.

"We did. And I promised to keep her ass alive long enough for her to acknowledge what Cerberus did to me was wrong. Like that will ever happen."

"If it is any consolation, I did talk to her about that. She admits it was a mistake and corrected once they found out."

Jack stands up and approaches Shepard. "It's not. I need to hear it from the bitch's mouth. Otherwise, she's got a fight on her hands."

"Jack, I'm warning you not to pursue this!" Shepard says sternly.

"Or what Shepard." Jack pushes at Shepard's shoulders taunting him.

Shepard keeps his cool but looks at Jack with harsh eyes. "Don't do it, Jack!"

"You do that… now can I get some fucking rest or do you want to talk my head off some more." Jack asks pissed off.

"Remember what I said Jack… I'm in charge."

"Yeah, yeah… fuck you, Shepard." Jack says and she lies back down on her bed.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – LATE EVENING**

Jacob walks into Miranda's office with a data pad in hand. He notes the room looking rather organized compared to the rest of the ship in disarray.

He sees Miranda working hard at her computer terminal. He couldn't see what she was typing but she did it very quickly and didn't even stop once he entered the room either.

"I have the reports from the various crew members on the status of Normandy. It's not as bad as it looks. Well, it is bad… I won't lie. When we reach Illium, we'll be able to concentrate on getting the more extensive/expensive repairs done, maybe."

"Thank you, Jacob." Miranda says taking the data pad from him. She places it down next to her and continues to work. Not really paying any attention to him standing in front of her desk.

"Miranda." Jacob asks with some concern.

Miranda looks up at Jacob with a squint in her beautiful blue eyes full of contempt.

"Wild ride huh? Taking it directly to the Collectors and when it comes down to keeping or destroying the Collector Base and your resignation to Cerberus. I didn't think you had it in you. Here I thought we might have orders to kill Shepard or some stupid thing."

Miranda looks down, stops what she is doing for the moment and gets up. "Don't be absurd, Jacob. Commander Shepard has my loyalty and he damn well better have yours. For all he did for you and the rest of the crew. For you to even suggest doing such, I'll kill you myself."

"Woah, Miranda. I would never. He has proven his loyalty to the crew. We got the job done. I just hope we can do the same with the Reapers. Send them all to hell."

Miranda sighs for a moment paces back and forth.

"What aren't you telling me? The Illusive man did ask you to stop him?" Jacob asks.

Miranda turns around and looks at Jacob with frustration in her eyes. "Yes…"

"You have a thing for Commander Shepard?"

Miranda looks out the window.

"Damn, Miranda."

"I'm happy, for once."

"But the Illusive man doesn't care about such crap as that. What are you going to do?"

Miranda turns around smirking at Jacob.

"Oh… that can't be good." Jacob watches that familiar look. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Miranda. I'll watch your back but damn… He's going to be pissed."

Jacob takes that cue to leave Miranda to her plans, whatever they might be.

Miranda turns her gaze back towards the window, looking out at the stars.

**INT. NORMANDY – CREW QUARTERS – LATE NIGHT/EARLY MORNING**

After several hours of working on various reports and talking with her sister via a secured extranet chat relay, she leaves her office with a data pad in hand. She makes her way towards the elevator. Everyone had retired for the night or should have, considering it was way past 3 am. Only the hum of the engine remained. She enjoyed the quietness. Miranda steps into the elevator and turns around. The elevator door closes.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – LATE NIGHT/EARLY MORNING**

Miranda walks into Commander Shepard's Captain's Cabin. She couldn't believe he was still awake and wanting the reports ASAP. Miranda had hoped working would put her to sleep. It did the opposite in fact. Kept her awake, energized and away from thinking about what happened before and after the assault on the Collector Base.

"I have the damage reports for the Normandy you requested." She says handing it to him. He glances over and takes the data pad from her. He stands there reviewing it briefly then sets it next to him near the computer terminal.

She notes the large display of model ships. His quarters looked almost normal except for a few chairs tipped over. "Repairs are on-going but I believe we will be in peak condition within a few weeks a month tops."

Shepard nods as he checks other important messages on his computer terminal.

The adrenaline she was feeling earlier was beginning to wear off making her very tired. Miranda with some hesitation… "You're obviously busy, was there anything else?"

Shepard glances into her beautiful blue eyes and dark brown hair, down her slim body. He turns back and logs off his computer terminal. He turns around and leans on the desk a little.

"I thought we'd celebrate in private and unwind. I have an extra bottle of Asari wine."

"Commander. I'm really tired. All I want to do is sleep." She turns slightly wanting to leave and not deal with what she's feeling right now. She needed time to think about what happened.

He touches her arm. "Hey."

She glances back as he hugs her from behind. She closes her eyes feeling comforted by his embrace. "I can't believe we did it." Trying to act calm but it wasn't working.

"What, the mission or the hot sex in the engine room?" He asks.

Miranda remembers how passionate it was. "I didn't think we'd survive the mission but you proved me wrong."

"Disappointed?"

"No… I was hoping you'd do the impossible."

"We did. And you did a fine job leading the fire team. Yeah it was a bitch and we had to improvise along the way." He relaxed his embrace. "Everyone gave 100 percent, like I demanded and we gave them a damn good fight!"

Miranda turns around and smiles slightly with almost tears in her eyes. "Yes, we did."

"What's wrong, Miranda?" He attempts to caress her arm.

She walks towards the fish tank and turns around. "I'm worried about what is left to come."

He follows. "We'll find a way…"

"We better. There is no telling when they will strike at us. The entire galaxy is at stake. You saw the data Joker gave you."

"I have you. Your tactical abilities and intelligence will prove valuable in helping me defeat the Reapers."

"Shepard." She then smiles briefly at the compliment.

"And we have Liara. She's the expert on Protheans and an information broker. At least she is someone I can trust. She won't put our people in danger, unlike the Illusive man."

That seemed to annoy Miranda but she tried not to let it show. "She's very good at collecting information, at least."

"I instructed Joker to head to Illium, we need to restock our supplies and do some repairs on the Normandy."

"That's not a bad idea, actually."

"A lot better than Omega…" Shepard replies.

"I agree. The crew would appreciate some shore leave. I have a few errands I'd like to do while we are there."

Shepard nods. "Have you spoken to the Illusive man?" Shepard asks following Miranda down towards the large double bed.

"We had some words… well he did mostly. He left me several messages. He's angry about what you did, his disappointment in my resignation... I haven't contacted him since we left the Collector Base."

Miranda turns and looks at Shepard. "I'm concerned about my sister."

"You think he might try and blackmail you with it? Wait, when does he not leak information?"

Miranda shakes her head. "So far she is fine, when I talked to her earlier. No one knows where she is. Not even Cerberus. She's safe."

"You don't have to do it alone you know. I'm right here."

"You've done a lot already. Thanks Shepard for catching me before I fell off the platform."

He steps closer and rubs his palms down her arms to her fingers. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you when we were so close."

Miranda and Shepard embrace each other for a few moments. "That's what worries me."

He rubs his hands up and down her back comforting her. After a brief moment Miranda releases from the warmth of his arms. "Are we going to celebrate or what?"

Shepard gives off a coy, close-mouth grin as he reaches down for the bottle and begins pouring the red wine into the glasses.

Miranda smiles briefly. _God… you're sexy when you grin like that. _

He hands a glass of wine to Miranda. "A toast, to the Normandy and its crew… We live to fight another day."

Miranda nods in agreement and takes a sip following Shepards lead.

Shepard looks at Miranda as she brushes past him to sit down on the long sofa by the glass window display of ships. Miranda placing her wine glass on the table and gets comfortable after removing her black high heel boots. Shepard follows and sits on the right of her. He smiles back at her and follows suit, tossing his shoes to the side.

Miranda takes a few sips from her glass of wine. Shepard and Miranda gaze in to each other's eyes for a moment. They both smile at each other. Shepard checks out Miranda's body, her full pink lips, medium-sized breasts and those small hips he so wants to touch. Miranda smiles and takes another sip, feeling his eyes wondering her body.

He leans back and takes a few deep sips of wine as she begins to check Shepard out more thoroughly and smiles pleasingly. His broad shoulder, toned chest pressing outward in his tight shirt, to strong hands, thin waist line, and the bulge hidden within his pants. Miranda sighed. She felt this hunger within her, wanting him.

Shepard reaches over towards the bottle on the table and pours himself another glass. He offers to fill up her glass. She accepts. He places the bottle back down on the table.

Miranda's sexual desire for Shepard is too hard to resist. She takes another long sip from her glass and then places it on the table. She moves over towards him and takes the glass of wine he was just about to take a sip from. He smiles and watches her place the glass on the table and moves on to his lap with her legs on either side of his.

She looks into his light blue green eyes and caresses his face softly. She couldn't help but notice his hair starting to grow thicker. She found him incredibly sexy bald with that barely thick, goatee growing around his mouth. She starts kissing his lips slowly. They were soft and moist as she remembered.

"Mmm…" She starts to breathe a little bit faster. Kissing him passionately, wanting to consume him up.

His hands rub up and down her back. He was totally into this. He enjoyed it when she took control; taking charge of situations… it turned him on. It was one of many reasons he found her so incredibly sexy beyond her physical appearance.

Her kisses become a fiery to be reckoned with. She gasped and moaned unable to control herself; his hardness was threatening to tear through his pants and directly into her. She wanted him inside of her so badly it ached. His hands firmly grasps at her ass pressing her into his bulging member. It made it even more difficult for her to resist the urge to take him right then and there.

Miranda lifted off his white shirt so many of the other officers wore around the ship. Her fingers began to explore his bare chest. How she remembers watching him come to life. The first time he looked into her eyes, disoriented.

FLASHBACK

"There on the monitor something is wrong."

"He's reacting to outside stimuli. Showing an awareness of his surroundings. Oh my god Miranda. I think he's waking up."

"Damn it, Wilson! He's not ready yet. Give him the sedative." Miranda spouts off to Wilson, the senior doctor on the project.

"Shepard. Don't try to move." Miranda pushes his hand down. "Just lie still. Try to stay calm…"

"Heart rate still climbing. Brain activity is off the charts." Wilson says almost frantically.

Shepard starts to panic, breathing faster.

"Stats pushing into the red zone. It's not working."

Miranda walks over to the monitor. Pushing Wilson gently away. "Another dose, now!"

"Heart rate dropping. Stats falling back into normal range.

Miranda looks at Shepard with great concern.

"That was too close, we almost lost him." Wilson says more calmly.

"I told you, your estimates were off. Run the numbers again." Miranda watches as Shepard drifts off closing his eyes.

Commander Shepard was a man with an outstanding military record full of accommodations and recognition, some good, some bad but she barely could measure up to his accomplishments and leadership skill. She was jealous of him but she took pride in her work. She was responsible in making sure he was brought back to life exactly the way he was. Failure was never an option for her.

"Miranda." Shepard caresses her face with his hand gently seeing that she was lost in deep thought.

She smiles and looks up into his eyes once again.

"I care about you, Miranda." He says.

"I was just thinking about when you first woke up."

"God you're beautiful. I thought I was in heaven."

Miranda starts to laugh to hide how she really felt. Discomfort, yet flattered. He leans up and kisses her lips.

After a brief moment, she whispers quietly enough for him to hear her. "Shepard. I'm falling in love with you and it scares me."

He caresses her back with his hands and hugs her. An awkward moment of silence looms between them.

She waits for him to say something, anything, but he remained quiet. She asked herself '_why…_' it made her panic. She releases her hug, looks at him and starts to stand up.

"Miranda. Stay with me tonight." He says softly. "I need you."

He said it, finally. Miranda stands there looking at him. Taking his words for what they were. She could tell by looking in his eyes. He needed her. She takes his hand as he stands up. They walk towards the bed. She looks down thinking for a second. About the implications of taking this relationship further. She wanted this. She wanted to lose herself in the moment. To feel loved, desired and happy for once. He hugs her from behind just like he did when he arrived to meet her in engine room. His warm, strong hands start to move over her body around her abdomen and upwards towards her breasts, squeezing them gently. Miranda couldn't wait any longer. She unzips her black Cerberus outfit. He pulls it down her shoulders. She turns around revealing her sexy black lace bra and underwear, the same one she had revealed earlier in the engine room.

His fingers trail down her breasts towards her belly. He looked into her eyes. She looked into his. He leans in kissing her lips with passion and desire. Her fingers pull down his pants, finding him hard within his dark blue boxer-briefs boxers. She moves her hands around his waist as he presses himself into her from below. She smiles slightly.

Moments later he's making his way up her naked body kissing the top of her left knee, running his hand down underneath her knee making her chuckle slightly, kissing down her thigh and up on to her belly. He continues up towards her breasts, running his tongue over her left nipple, kissing and sucking it. Miranda arches her back with desires. His soft hands run along the lower part of her arms, pins her palms down with his own. She could feel his warm body on hers, her biotic abilities stimulated so much so that they release randomly in blue mists, all over her naked body full of excitement and desire. Shepard lips make their way up her neck, chin to her soft, full lips. He gives her the most tender and loving kiss ever. Miranda takes his kiss and adds a hunger, a desire, as she melts from his love.

The sexual desires from them both are so overwhelming they both moan and gasp all throughout their love making session. Miranda's hands freed by her need have him inside of her right now! Her fingernails press into his buttocks. "Take me, satisfy my desires… Shepard." She says breathless, almost pleading with him.

He presses himself within her slowly at first. It was almost too much for her bare. She gasps as pleasure increases dramatically and desires for all of it within her. He thrusts into her with rhythm enjoying the sensation of warmth and wetness of her surrounding himself within her. He was in pure heaven.

Feeling tired after several long but beautiful minutes he rolls them both over. She moves her body upwards as he sits upwards a bit. He gasps, sweaty, but not yet satisfied. His hands move to bring her head down towards his lips. They kiss deeper, slowly and frequently. He runs his palms up and down her back. His hand begins caressing her soft dark hair as they kiss. She leans up as he lies back down on his back. They smile at each other breathing heavily. She starts grinding her pelvis back and forth on him with renewed strength and stamina. Her breasts move with the motion.

He loved watching her move, her breasts, her hair flowing with the movement and her hand combing over her erected nibble. Her eyes close briefly with the aching of desire and pleasure. Her body wet with sweat and pinkish tones.

His hands on each side of her waist; he thrusts up within her at timed intervals with some force but in a gentle way. He could see her gasp unexpectedly but smiles enjoying this. The palms of her hands grab hold of each of his shoulders as she continues. The glowing blue mist around her beautiful, naked body releases into Shepard. He moans feeling this was way too much for him handle, the sensitivity of his penis was getting almost unbearable. His orgasm was coming faster than he wanted. Her gasps and moans just made him want to come all the more.

Her pace on top of him quickens, faster and faster. She was reaching the point of no return… "Oh god… ahhhh uh..!" She exclaims breathless.

Her orgasm came violently, shaking through her body were waves of blue mists, sensations from within her brain down her body, limbs and downwards deep within her. The rhythm within her pulses with such intensity. She collapses on his chest, breathing hard. His arms wrap around her.

The moment Miranda had her orgasm it overwhelmed his senses. It came like a flood gate was open releasing all of him within her. Wet and explosive, he felt the most wonderfully, satisfying release ever. Time had stood still, he moaned with satisfaction, feeling totally and completely in love with her. Not just because of the incredible sex they had but completely in tune with her body, mind, and soul.

**INT. NORMANDY – MEDICAL LAB – EARLY MORNING**

Dr. Chakwas poured another glass of wine. "Garrus, how may I help?"

Garrus walks over towards her for a moment. "I need to borrow one of the bed cots. The humans are too noisy in the next room, snoring and all."

"By all means. I don't think I can sleep. Not with what happened earlier. I'm still shaken up a bit." She sits down and takes a sip of wine.

Garrus nods. "What it's worth. I am glad we got there in time."

"Thank you. You're a good friend to Commander Shepard. I hope you know that. He relies on you, you know. He'll need all the friends he can get to lean on."

"He's one heck of a Commander. He has my respect and loyalty. I'll be there when he needs me." Garrus says walking over to the bed.

"Good to hear." She hiccups.

"Good night doctor." Garrus lies down to rest.

She toasts her wine glass in the air. "To the future, whatever it may bring." She drinks down the last of what's in her glass.


	2. Chapter 2: Symbol of Love

**CHAPTER 2: SYMBOL OF LOVE**

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS – LATE MORNING**

Commander Shepard and Miranda Lawson were sleeping soundly on his large bed, within his cabin, that is until they are awakened by Joker over the Captain's intercom system. "Uh, Commander."

He groans recognizing the voice. "Damn it Joker, can't this wait till the morning." He looks around barely awake and finds Miranda's arm around his chest, head on his right shoulder. She slowly opens her eyes.

"According to EDI, it's almost noon." He mumbles low enough, he thought. "Maybe you shouldn't spend all night bonking the cheerleader."

"Jeff is jealous?" EDI, the artificial intelligence onboard the Normandy, asks.

"Not now, EDI. SHHH."

He leans up in bed. "What does this have to do with EDI and me having consensual sex with the cheerleader?"

She couldn't believe he just said that. Miranda smirks slightly trying to wake up.

"See now you've done it, EDI. Nothing Commander. She just doesn't know when to butt out."

"Fine. Whatever, what is it?"

"Uh, you might want to check the video feed on your terminal."

"Is it a life threatening situation?"

"Not so much."

"Then it can wait."

"Alright, Commander. Don't say I didn't warn you. We are also in orbit of Illium." The comm channel closes.

Shepard looks down at Miranda and smiles. She grabs the back of his neck and kisses his lips. Miranda gives him one of her flirty winks and sexy smiles. Then gently pushes him away to go check out the video.

He chuckles. She smiles for a brief moment, as Shepard pulls on his boxer briefs and heads towards the direction of the terminal but doesn't stop there. He enters the bathroom to take a quick shower.

**INT. NORMANDY – COCKPIT – LATE MORNING**

Joker taps on the controls in front of him. "Great EDI thanks. She's going to be after me next."

"Unlikely. She has very picky medical and physical requirements in a mate. You are not a match."

"Gee thanks EDI, just crush all my hopes and dreams why don't you!"

"Now you are being sarcastic. On your knees and beg forgiveness."

"Never..." Joker mutes her with a touch of a button. "Hah…"

EDI teases him and turns his chair halfway and back. "Alright, uncle."

"That's more like it…" EDI responds.

"Wait…" Joker sighs.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS – LATE MORNING **

Miranda lies in bed naked with a light sheet covering her body. Her right arm underneath her head. Miranda sighs wishing she could fall back asleep. She decides to get up and face the day head on. It's like any other day she tried to tell herself but it wasn't. She made love to Shepard and was swimming in happiness. It was… breathtaking. Even though she didn't necessary like missionary style sex, he did add a few nice twists to it. She vowed to spice it up more and be the one in control. She looks around for her bra and panties and grabs her black jumpsuit.

Shepard walks out of the bathroom towards the terminal, with a towel around his waist. He checks his messages.

Miranda walks over towards him and smiles; His eyebrows rise and fall with a smile at her naked body. She winks at him.

He watches her intensely, and then she was gone, to take a shower. He turns back to his terminal.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS/BATHROOM – LATE MORNING **

Miranda starts the shower having placed her undergarments on the sink. She begins lathering herself up enjoying the hot water wash over her skin. She runs her hands through her hair.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – LATE MORNING**

Commander Shepard walks into the Mess Hall wearing his black pants, gloves and thin, long informal jacket.

"Here you are Commander." Mess Sergeant Gardner says handing him a plate full of food.

Shepard nods making his way over to the second table. He sees Garrus and decides to join him, placing his food down on the table pulls out the end seat. Garrus sits to the right of him.

"Well, you look extremely happy. And why shouldn't you be." His plate empty in front of him he finishes off the last sip of his Turian made beverage.

"Garrus." Shepard starts stuffing his face with pieces of sliced ham.

"The calibrations must have gone well last night?" Garrus notes Shepard appetite.

Shepard stops for a moment, swallows and gives off a grin. Takes a few sips of his warm coffee.

"Huh. I thought that was where she was going but I couldn't be sure."

Shepard leans forward for a moment. "Amazingly well."

"Really. She's not too bad on the eyes, I suppose, nice firm hips but the Asari. Is she that flexible?" Garrus leans forward intrigued.

Shepard smiles and casually looks around the room.

People eating near the end of the table glance over at them both. He sees other crew men standing not far behind them. He then folds his arms deciding against spilling the beans.

"I don't blame you." Garrus not at all shocked.

"I hear Kelly loves Turians." Shepard smiles at Garrus.

"Kelly? Which one is she?"

"The people person as Joker calls her."

"Oh you mean Ms. Chambers." Garrus thinks. "I'll pass. Tali seems like a nice girl."

"Garrus." Shepard says with a disapproving look.

"No, I guess not. She's far more interested in you. Poor girl."

Shepard shakes his head.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS – LATE MORNING **

Miranda leaves the bathroom dressed in her jumpsuit from last night, like she had a choice. She glances around for Shepard but sees that he had already left. Miranda notices his terminal message light blinking. She debates whether to look… her curiosity got the better of her she hits the button.

"Rumors that Commander Shepard, a known Spectre, favored by the Citadel Council is working for the "terrorist" group known as Cerberus. He was declared KIA by the Alliance. Reports of people seeing him on various worlds around the Terminus System have been confirmed. Some are happy he is alive others not so much. Some have witnessed Shepard and his Cerberus crew committing acts of cruelty throughout many worlds in the Terminus Systems. How can the hero of the Citadel be involved in such terrible acts? Will anyone stop his madness and loss of innocent life? So far we have received no comment from the Citadel Council or Counselor Anderson about these alleged acts of violence. We have received no official statement from the man responsible in these foul and vicious attacks. Sources in the Alliance Military want to bring him in for treason and have him answer to the charges of going "rogue." No arrests have been issued but rumors of other Spectre's on the prowl may be looking to bring him in."

"Well, this will make visiting certain places a bit more challenging. Another loose end I'll have to clean up." Miranda clicks it off.

She notes the framed photo of Ashley Williams turned down. Miranda was there on Horizon, when Ashley basically dumped him for betraying her, calling him a traitor for working with the enemy, Cerberus. Shepard tried to explain what had happened. How he had died and that Cerberus spent billions bringing him back to life. He joined forces with Cerberus to stop the missing colonies. They were the only ones doing anything about it. He saw the bigger picture but Ashley could not. She was too emotional. Ashley's hate for Cerberus was as strong as her loyalty to the Alliance. She couldn't betray what she believed in. She was worried that he could or rather did.

Miranda sighs remembering Shepard's tone of voice when they left that day, one of pain and sadness. He even expressed to Joker, that they weren't the same people anymore. Miranda knew what the Illusive Man did; the rumors he spread about Shepard working for Cerberus, it was the right course of action at the time. He was needed to stop the abduction of missing colonies. Ashley would be a distraction he didn't need. Cerberus needed Commander Shepard focused. Miranda had to make sure Shepard succeeded.

Miranda was responsible for keeping Commander Shepard on track with Cerberus's long term goals and to ultimately sway him to join them. To this day, Shepard only trusted her and not Cerberus. He held no love for Cerberus but he saw the need to stop the Collectors. He was appeased with a few of his former crew mates from when he worked in the Alliance before the old Normandy was destroyed. That seemed to help him transition nicely on board the new Normandy. What Miranda didn't expect was for her to fall for him, to care so much about him. _"I'm not looking for a friend Shepard. Stay focused on the mission."_ Miranda laughed at the thought. It was him who swayed her way of thinking, changed her views on Cerberus, and made her become very loyal to him. She cared for him, wanted this relationship with him, she couldn't stop him from destroying the Collector Base. She rejected her boss's orders and resigned from Cerberus. Commander Shepard was the only one that never used her as some tool. Shepard helped Miranda, without hesitation, when it came to her sister who was in danger. He won her loyalty. Miranda smiles briefly and leaves his cabin to return to her own, to work.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON **

Miranda walks into her office and sees Shepard near her computer terminal doing god knows what. "Oh… Commander Shepard. What are you doing here?" Acting surprised.

Shepard looks up and walks casually over to her. "Good afternoon Ms. Lawson."

Miranda places her hand on his chest. "Ms. Lawson now? When did we get so formal?"

"You tell me?" He says teasing her.

"Wait, sorry, bad habit."

"What? Sleeping with your superiors…" He jokes.

Miranda shakes her head. "Shepard. That's not what I meant. And you know it. Stop it." She smirks.

He leans on her desk smiling at her. "Stop what? I haven't done anything, yet."

Miranda smiles at him teasing her. She asks with one hand on her hip. "I suppose you're waiting for me here for a reason?"

"Maybe." He raises his eyebrows.

"No, I have work that needs doing. I need to work. Go work on a mission or something." She walks around her desk, a little flustered. She stops and finds a note with a single red rose attached in front of her terminal.

He gets up and turns around.

Miranda stares at it for a moment. She felt a pain in the pit of in her stomach. "Uh… Oh. I see. Well, it's a lovely gesture. Thank you, Shepard."

He notes her reaction and decides to leave.

"Shepard, wait." She walks back around and stands in front of him before he leaves. She leans in and kisses him on the lips.

"I'm not use to this kind of affection. I…" Miranda struggles to find the words to say what she means and comes up empty.

"Talk to you later, Miranda." He kisses her cheek and leaves.

Miranda walks back to her desk and sits looking at the rose.

She unfolds the note and starts to read it aloud: **Perfect in beauty, is so full of promise, a symbol of love that has awoken within me. – Jon.**

"Damn it. Why do you have to be so bloody perfect?" Miranda sighs leaning back in her chair but admiring the rose, note and sweet gesture.

**INT. NORMANDY – COCKPIT – AFTERNOON **

Shepard walked up towards the cockpit where he meets with Joker sitting in his chair overseeing the navigation of the Normandy.

"Joker." Shepard says in a commanding voice.

Joker turns his chair to face him. "Commander. About what I said earlier, I hope Miranda doesn't…"

"Relax Joker. She smiled but I wouldn't call her that ever again."

"Really, that's a relief. Wait, you two were actually? You know?"

"Joker. She'd kill me."

"Better you than me. I didn't think she was your type but you've seem a bit more relaxed and happy lately."

"Not telling you, Joker."

"C'mon, not even a little bit? I'm dying here."

"I can't afford to find another pilot." Shepard gives off a small smile.

"Not with my skills you won't."

"Take us in to dock at Nos Astra."

"Already set Commander."

"We'll be docked for several days." Shepard replies.

"Great, finally some shore leave." Joker comments sarcastically.

"Mainly to restock our supplies and do some needed repairs."

"Great. No break for the pilot that saved your ass..."

Shepard shrugs. "Talk to you later, Joker."

"I'll be here. Like always…"

"Are you lonely, Jeff?" EDI asks concerned.

"How can I be? You're always interrupting my alone time." Joker remarks sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a compliment." EDI teases.

"Whatever." Joker says with lack of emotion.

**INT. NORMANDY – ENGINEERING/CARGO BAY – AFTERNOON **

Miranda walks around the Cargo bay observing the damage first hand. It was far worse than she expected. There were several hall breaches on three sides of the cargo bay. Her estimates were way off. It would take months to fix without dry docking. Let alone the lack of necessary funds to repair everything.

The day was nearing the late afternoon and she felt like she accomplished nothing. She taps on her data pad looking over the requisition of parts and supplies that were to be acquired in order to repair the Normandy. It was more extensive than what she had originally thought. She doubts Illium had the necessary materials to fix the job.

Tali observed Miranda walking around looking at the two large breaches on either side of the Normandy and the large one directly ahead. The one at the end was purely used to exit the ship via the shuttle. The barriers were holding up despite the use of the FTL drives and using the Mass Relay to enter into the system, and dock at Illium's, Nos Astra docking station.

Miranda saw Tali's glance at her a few times but neither approached each other. Tali used her omni-tool to take some readings. After several moments, Miranda left to write up her report for Shepard to review but not until she made some inquiries about acquiring supplies for the Normandy on Illium. She also wanted to meet with a few of her contacts in private and in person. She clearly didn't know how she was going to fit everything in. It was going to be a very long night.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – LATE EVENING **

Late that evening Miranda headed off to her quarters. She saw Commander Shepard in the Mess Hall talking with Garrus, Kasumi and Jacob over a bite to eat. Miranda had no intention of stopping to chat. She was too tired and exhausted.

Shepard gets up from the table. "Excuse me."

Garrus, Kasumi and Jacob watch him head on over to Miranda's office.

"Drinks are on Jacob if Shepard get's kicked out." Garrus says to all of them.

"I'll take that bet and raise the bet. Garrus buys several rounds of drinks at the Eternity Bar." Kasumi says smiling.

"I don't care either way." Jacob says getting up to leave. "Goodnight."

Garrus and Kasumi watch as the door lock turn from green to red. Garrus was stunned.

Kasumi laughs. "Ha. I win."

"No fair, you know something, I don't. Spill it." Garrus leans back in his chair.

"Oh… Shepard put on the charm earlier. Seems Miranda like's roses." Kasumi says standing up. "I think you owe me several drinks Mr. Vakarian."

"Damn… I didn't think he was serious about those calibrations last night. But a deal is a deal." Garrus and Kasumi leave the Mess Hall towards the elevator.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – LATE EVENING**

Shepard walks to the back room and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"God Shepard."

"What Miranda?" He asks a little confused.

"Make it seem so obvious we're…."

"Together? I thought you wanted this."

"I do." Miranda turns around. "I'm so damn tired working all day, while you did what exactly?"

"You told me you didn't want my help, remember?"

Miranda walks over towards the bed pulling the covers open. He stands with his arms folded.

"I know." Miranda remembers.

"You were gone a long time on Illium. What was that about?" He asks curiously.

Miranda begins to undress, taking off her gloves. "Just meeting some of my contacts and acquiring some material to help rebuild the Normandy. Food supplies etc."

"You should delegate those responsibilities. Have Jacob do some work. He's under your command."

"He's mostly security and weapons detail, not errand boy." Miranda smirks and sits on the bed tossing her high heel boots to the side.

"Want me to be your errand boy?" He walks closer, moving his shoulders showing off his manly posture. "Have any outstanding needs that need to be met?"

Miranda chuckles at him, standing in just her bra and panties. "I have a need that is still left undone…"

He walks closer. "Oh?"

"Take off your clothes Commander and I'll show you." She slips in bed, watching him undress.

Shepard gets into the bed wearing only his boxer/briefs. She turns off the light above her bed. Only a dim light from other room illuminates the shadows of him on top of her, kissing each other. She didn't like being submissive one bit. They roll over as Miranda takes control being on top. She leans down kissing his lips. They moan as they kiss each other.


	3. Chapter 3: Reorganization

**CHAPTER 3: REORGANIZATION**

**INT. CERBERUS FACILITY – ILLUSIVE MAN'S OFFICE – MORNING**

It's been two weeks since the Illusive man sent off those encrypted video messages to Miranda, and yet she remained silent. He wasn't worried too much about Shepard's mistrust of all things Cerberus and wanting to do things his way. But Miranda… she was his most valuable asset. He helped groomed her into what she was today. She was precise, quick, and deadly. An attractive young woman who could manipulate and persuade any man just by her looks alone. She was highly intelligent, using her brain to strategize how to achieve her goals. She was very resourceful.

He thought she was ready. To be given the most important assignment, yet. Apparently he was wrong. The Lazarus Project was just one of many projects he had waiting for her attention. She was perfect for the job with her administrative skills and knowledge in medical sciences. She understood the importance of bringing back Shepard alive and proved successful in her assignment. The Illusive man had to win Miranda back but he didn't want it to back fire either. Ironically, he needed both of them. Miranda and Shepard's cooperation was the key to success at least; Shepard seemed to be quite taken with her. He smiled at the prospects of using that against them or at least, Miranda.

As he sat there smoking his cigarette, looking out at the blue star backdrop, an attractive young, dark haired woman, dressed in a short black dress walks up to the Illusive man. She hands him the data pad he requested earlier. He had put together a small strike team to enter the Omega 4 relay to extract any technology that could be salvaged. He wasn't going to waste this opportunity to seize control of what was supposed to be his… for humanities sake.

He glances over the information. "Good. Have them proceed with extracting any salavagable technology they can find."

She bows her head slowly taking the data pad he gives back to her and exits out the door on the far end of the room. The Illusive man takes a long, slow drag from his cigarette, letting the nicotine fill his lungs. He smiles barely. He takes his glass filled with Bourbon, sipping it, savoring the flavor.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – MORNING**

Miranda was up bright and early the next day. Shepard watched from the bed as Miranda looked through her closet looking for something to wear.

"Why don't you come back to bed?" He stares at Miranda in only her black laced bra and panties.

Miranda turns around. "No, we need to work."

"Oh, I'll be working."

"Work before pleasure, Shepard. Otherwise if we had our way… we'd be in that bed all day, for several days, starving from a lack of food or water."

Shepard chuckles. "Don't worry, I'll let you rest and refuel a little."

Miranda picks out another uniform, this time red and black. "Hmm…"

Shepard sneaks out of bed in his underwear trying to catch Miranda off guard so he could grab her and take her to bed with him. It didn't work out so well.

"I hear you shepard." Miranda turns around zipping up the top of her outfit. She watches him.

Shepard grabs Miranda waist leaning in to give her a small kiss. She gives him a quick kiss. Shepard couldn't resist teasing her more. He gives her a long, deep, passionate kiss which just made Miranda feel weak with desires. She kissed back with hunger for several minutes before looking seriously into his eyes. "That should hold you for now… don't make me use my biotics on you."

He smiled and willingly let her win this round. Miranda smirks and walks towards the front of her office, within her quarters. He watched her walk, hips swaying from side to side. He knew she did that for his benefit, to tease him.

**INT. NORMANDY – ARMORY – MORNING**

Garrus walks into the Armory for a morning meeting. He was surprised they weren't going to be meeting in the debriefing room like usual.

"Good morning, Garrus." Jacob says having taken a seat at the end near the right side of the table.

"What's this all about?" Garrus asks walking towards the end of the table.

"Miranda didn't say." Jacob replies.

**INT. NORMANDY – ELEVATOR – LATE MORNING**

Miranda and Shepard step into the elevator with several data. Shepard hits the button for the CIC and stands next to Miranda grinning.

Miranda looks at his grin and smiles slightly in return. "Are you happy now?"

"Quite satisfied..." Shepard replies.

Miranda had failed to keep him away from her. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves, especially alone. She gave him what he wanted a quick role in the hay. It made her feel satisfied for the moment but she wanted more and more of him. She was intoxicated by his kiss, his touch on her body, and her sexual desires for him was growing, each time they had sex. She was becoming addictive to it, to him. It irked her but she was enjoying the sexual release and pleasure it brings.

**INT. NORMANDY – ARMORY – MORNING**

Miranda and Shepard walk into the Armory and find Garrus and Jacob sitting down at the table. She sighs in frustration, finding Tali had not arrived. She hands Garrus and Jacob a data pad of information.

Shepard sits down at opposite end of the table facing Garrus. Miranda hands him a data pad as well. Shepard takes it and looks it over.

The door opens and Tali walks into the room. "Sorry, I'm late. Was busy working, lost track of time."

Miranda handed Tali a data pad. Tali sits down next to Shepard on the right side, next to Jacob.

"We're here to discuss ship protocols and your functions on this ship. Just to make it clear what you're all responsible for. I'll expect detailed reports each day."

Tali glances at her data pad and then back at Shepard. Shepard smiles at Tali briefly, turning his attention back to Miranda. He wasn't looking at her but undressing her with his mind.

Miranda knew this and pushed it aside. She had to stay focus on the job at hand and act professional around the crew.

"Mr. Vakarian. How are the weapons systems?"

"They are fully functional and ready. I must say they did quite well blowing that collector ship to hell."

Shepard nods in agreement. "About time… payback is one mean mother…" He stops cold. Realizing Jacob was looking at him and the use of the expression.

"That's usually my line, Shepard." Jacob says calmly.

Miranda looks at the two men "bonding".

"I'm pretty partial to some of Miranda's lines too."

"Which one is that?" Jacob asks Shepard curiously.

"Down you go." Shepard smiles looking at Miranda roll her eyes.

"I would have guessed hearing her say _'Yes…!'_ would be your all time favorite, in a quiet setting of course."

Shepard chuckles at Garrus comment.

Miranda clears her throat. "Tali'Zorah, how are the repairs coming along?"

"Slow... Extensive damage to the hull, it will take forever to complete without adequate parts."

"Unacceptable. It's your responsibility to finish it as quickly as possible but efficiently." Miranda remarks with a stern stance.

"I'll do my best. I need more help from the crew." Tali looks at Miranda.

"I'll send a few crewmen from around CIC to help you, Tali." Shepard comments.

"Better than what I've got." Tali replies.

"Jacob, I assume everything is quiet? No arguments or squabbles from the crew?"

"Everything is tight." He replies to Miranda.

Shepard smiles at Jacob's reply.

Miranda looks at Shepard with piercing eyes. Then back at Jacob. "I hope so. It's the last thing we need, crazy crewmen, or members of our team starting unnecessary fights on the ship. Safety on board this ship is your main concern as well as on away missions."

"All is good. Weapons are at peak conditions ready to be used, if and when needed." Jacob replies.

Shepard grins wider.

"Feel free to contact Commander Shepard or I with any problems, any of you may have. Dismissed."

They all stand up and get ready to depart back to their stations.

Miranda leaves to inform, Mordin Solus, Dr. Chakwas, and Ms. Chambers with their current assignments.

Garrus steps forward towards Shepard. "Thanks for the promotion."

"It was Miranda's idea."

"Really? Chief Tactical Gunnery Officer seems impressive. A lot more responsibility but I'll take it." Garrus is a little shocked.

"You earned it Garrus. You've proven to be good leader, damn good investigator, not to mention you did a heck of a job on those Merc bands on Omega and leading the fire team on the Collector Base."

"Killing is easy. I'll have to thank her later. Thanks again, Commander." Garrus pats Shepard on the shoulder and leaves.

"Jacob, you're under Garrus's authority as Tactical Security Officer…" Shepard asks.

"No problem Commander. Mostly what I've done in the past, monitoring security, guarding sensitive areas… done all that with the Lazarus project, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." He replies watching Jacob head towards his terminal in the back.

Tali looks at Shepard. "Thanks Shepard."

"You're welcome Tali. You're the most qualified for the task of Chief Engineering."

"I already was according to you. I'll keep the ship operational and improve where needed."

Shepard nods as they leave the Armory.

Miranda and Shepard spent the day apart by themselves making sure the Normandy was repaired as much as possible. Miranda was clearly a workaholic and Shepard had no problems letting her do what she did best, tactical analysis, and reports. Shepard followed Tali down in the Cargo Bay to help with repairs as best he could. Tali couldn't have been happier to spend most of the afternoon and into the evening with him working on repairs.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – EVENING**

Shepard met up with Miranda in her quarters for dinner that night. Shepard walks towards the back of Miranda's quarters and sits down next to her with a bottle of Asari red wine, Miranda had purchased the day before. Miranda smiles at Shepard as he begins to fill up her wine glass. She leans back swirling the wine around a little bit before taking a sip.

Shepard places the bottle down after pouring some in his glass. He watches Miranda. "Let me guess, a wine expert?"

Miranda takes a sip, savoring the taste for a moment before swallowing. "I know what I like." She winks at him.

Shepard takes a taste finding it sweet and refreshing. "Not bad."

Miranda takes another sip enjoying the taste. She had no clue what to talk about. Anything but work. Unfortunately, she knew all she needed to know about Shepard from his service record. So she thought. "This is a little awkward."

"Why?" He asks enjoying the soft classical music in the background, the lighted candle on the table in front of their empty plates.

"We've only talked about work and well, I want to separate our professional and personal time… So, uh… an all time favorite book, you've read?" Miranda asks.

"I don't have the patiences to sit and read much." He drinks the remainder of the wine in his glass.

_Great, this is going sooo well... _She says internally._ It certainly answered a few questions about his lack of reading or writing reports. _

He was about to ask Miranda a question but then decided not to. Thinking it would be a touchy subject with her father.

Miranda could tell there was something on his mind. "What is it Shepard?"

He looks at Miranda. "What planet did you grow up on?"

"I was born on Earth and grew up on the Australian Continent in the southern hemisphere." Miranda willingly divulges.

"That explains the sexy accent." He takes another sip of wine.

Miranda smiles at the compliment. "It's a beautiful place but I haven't been there since well, a long time actually. Illium is more to my liking." She takes another sip of her wine.

"Yeah… It's a pretty hot and exotic place to live." He places the empty wine glass in front of his empty plate.

Miranda watches Shepard gazing up and down his body. "I suppose so. I like it hot and exotic." She smirks.

He turns his head towards her again and sees her flirting. They both felt the pulling of sexual attraction and wanting to consume each other, wildly and passionately. "You have your own place on Illium?"

"I have several luxurious lofts around the galaxy… I'm never there much to enjoy the scenic view."

"I'm enjoying the view, right now…" He makes the first move. He leans in to kiss her lips as she meets him halfway. Their lips touch softly teasing each other.

She smiles, "Last I knew, you had your own apartment in the Terminus System." Miranda leans back taking a sip of wine.

"Uh." He wonders how she knew about it. "It's hot, a desert wasteland with wind farms and geological research stations. Right up your alley."

"Hardly…" He takes Miranda's wine glass and places it on the table. Moving closer to her, her heart begins to beat faster with anticipation.

_God, I need to stay focused and not succumb to this… attraction so easily. _She tells herself.

He touches her cheek.

"We seem to be similar you and I… We get the job done." She says as his lips linger near hers teasing her, kissing her bottom lip. Her eyes close, giving in to his kisses, slowly at first, breathing in more deeply. She touches his chin with her fingers. He leans in closer consuming her lips in passion. His hand touches the side of her arm.

She stands up and takes his hands in her. They kiss a little more passionately. They brush up against each other finding it harder and harder to resist each other. They begin taking off their clothes in a hurry. Slipping into bed together, a night full of love making was certainly on the agenda yet again.


	4. Chapter 4: Shakedown

**CHAPTER 4: SHAKE DOWN**

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – MORNING**

Miranda walks into her office and over towards her desk with her cup of synthetic coffee, smiling. Taking another long sip before placing down on the desk, she leans down and opens the top drawer removing an individually wrapped energy bar full of eezo nutrients. She opens it and breaks off a piece tossing it into her mouth as she sits down at her desk. Miranda places the half eaten package down to the right of her near her cup of coffee.

She received a surprised visit that morning.

"Mr. Vakarian." Miranda stopped working at her terminal to give him her full attention.

"I have the report you wanted." He hands her the data pad.

"Thank you." Miranda seemed impressed with his work, skimming over the data pad.

"I wanted to thank you for the promotion. Commander Shepard told me it was your idea." Garrus says watching Miranda smile slightly.

"I'm impressed with what you've accomplished during our missions and leading the fire team."

"Well, thank you. You didn't do so bad yourself." Garrus says feeling a little bit uneasy. He then notes the bed in the back. He then starts to smile.

Miranda smiles at the compliment.

"I should be going." Mr. Vakarian turns around and departs.

Miranda finds herself day dreaming about Shepard smiling feeling relaxed and comfortable within her office. Miranda sees a new message from an unfamiliar sender. It was an urgent and encrypted message using Cerberus protocols.

**From: AlexBRT2**

**To: MLawsonSR2**

I've noticed an increase of possible Cerberus agents dressed in black scoping out your sister's school and current residence. I don't recognize them as being your father's agents but it seems rather suspicious, like they are waiting for the signal. It could be the Illusive man's way of dealing with your resignation. I'll continue to watch over her. I'll do what I can to protect her if the time comes to act. How do you wish to proceed?"

"I should have known you'd try to do this." Miranda sighs. Miranda had to think about this. This was obviously a trap. She didn't know this username. She had someone else watching over Orianna. The wording was familiar. Miranda sent off a short querry, wondering if her contact's account had been compromised, thus the need for a new contact name. She waited for a reply. Miranda was surprised when it was returned so quickly.

**From: UnknownSender **

**To: MLawsonSR2**

Your loyal contact has been terminated. Please contact a Cerberus agent for pick up. Your subsequent punishment or termination per the Illusive man's request. Failure to do so will result in the death of your sister.

"Damn it!" Miranda stands up and paces back and forth figuring out what to do next. She needed to make a quick decision in regards to the Illusive man's messages and her resignation.

Miranda knew for a fact that she wanted to follow Shepard and help him defeat the Reapers. To save humanity and to have a somewhat normal life just like everyone else but who was she fooling… it wasn't even possible. But even if she could, she would always be on the run, never safe, always moving to keep one step of the Illusive man and his assassins. And what about her sister, she couldn't endanger her life. To have that normal life she wanted Orianna to have. "Damn it!" Miranda cursed as she leaves her quarters.

**EXT. ILLIUM – NOS ASTRA'S EXCHANGE – LATE MORNING**

Shepard, Garrus and Thane look over several Kiosks in the Illium Market District for any upgrades to weapons and armor. Shepard doesn't find anything new but Garrus spends some credits on various upgrades to his sniper. Thane stands around looking bored.

"Time to treat ourselves to some liquid refreshments, we earned it." Garrus comments too both of them. "Seeing how we kicked the Collectors asses and all. I think it's only fitting to celebrate."

Shepard nods. "Eternity Bar is just up head."

"Great. Shepard's buying of course." Garrus smiles at Shepard.

Shepard shrugs. "Least I could do for you Garrus."

"Fine. Let's go." Thane says as he tags along.

"Maybe we'll get lucky with some Asari women… Just don't be too shocked Shepard, if I steal them all away from you."

Shepard laughs. "We'll see… Garrus."

"I'll take that as a challenge." Garrus replies back with humor.

**INT. NORMANDY – DEBRIEFING ROOM – NOON**

Miranda steps into the holographic projection within the debriefing room on board the Normandy. Her image shimmers within the holographic projection. The Illusive man accepts the incoming transmission. He sits up straight in his chair facing towards her taking a puff from his cigarette. "Miranda, perfect timing as usual... I had hoped you come to see it my way."

Miranda's eyes cold as ever, she thinks carefully what she will say to him. "I received your messages."

"I had no doubt." He takes a drag from his cigarette.

"You betrayed everything that I believed in. I trusted you." She says finally with some anger.

"My trust in you has not wavered. You are here now, speaking to me." He replies calmly.

"Only because you've threatened all that I had while working for you." She replies standing with her hand on her hip.

"Your sister is safe for now."

"For now? What does that mean? I won't let you harm her!" Miranda raises her voice.

"Calm down, Miranda. You are letting your emotions get the better of you. It will be your downfall." He says then takes another drag of his cigarette.

"How could you use me and discard me like some tool. You are no better than my father!"

The Illusive Man stands up and says with a forceful stance. "I am not your father! I SAVED you from that man as I recall. You begged me for protection, if I am not mistaken. So don't you dare compare him to me! I am doing what is best for humanity. If we have to sacrifice lives to do it, then we must. I will not stand by while the Reapers destroy humanity."

"And what, I'm supposed to follow every order given, without question, even if it means our deaths, the deaths of millions? You wanted me to stop the very man you told me to protect and not fail in our mission!"

He sits back down and takes a puff from his cigarette. "It was a bluff…"

Miranda laughs disgustingly. "No, it wasn't! You're a greedy son-of-a-bitch who will sacrifice every human on Earth just to win. I can't trust your 'good intentions' with the horrors I've seen with my own eyes, far too many projects failed… for humanities sake… using children to develop biotic abilities, torturing them and other humans for the betterment of man-kind. A man you put in charge, who subjects his own brother to such horrors in order to control the Geth!" She stays still angry.

"If that is what it takes, so be it. You've never had a problem with what we've done before." The Illusive man says calmly. "What will it be Miranda? Do I have to inform my assassins that the Lazarus Project and its leader has gone rogue? Or can I count on your support and finish what we started?" He puffs his cigarette. "And save humanity."

Miranda wrestles within her soul very pissed off. "Don't think I have forgotten any of this. I'll not be a part of sacrificing any human lives while I'm running any of my projects."

"I'll agree to that. But I want to be clear. Shepard is not to interfere with any, I'm emphasizing any, Cerberus cell operations I have currently put into place or in the near future or our deal is over. You, your sister will no longer exist. Do we understand each other?"

Miranda stares at the Illusive man with cold eyes. She was having a hard time accepting any of this. This was not what she truly wanted. _I have to protect Orianna, Shepard will have to understand! _

"I'll make him aware of it. As long as you honor my agreement that no one, not any of your special "operatives" comes near my sister, her family or the Normandy. My father is to never know where she is living…"

"Already done…"

Miranda stands there with her hand on her hip, really hating him for this.

"By the way, I congratulate you on your performance that night, after the Omega 4 relay, to win Shepard's heart. Good work. I almost believed you were sincere in your feelings. He'll prove useful when the Reapers finally arrive. Make sure that he's kept well nourished by any means necessary."

Before Miranda could say anything the connection terminates. She clenches her fists tightly as the blue mist starts to form all throughout her body. He got to her even more so than she ever thought possible. The manipulation and abuse of power was all too familiar. She didn't do it for him, nor manipulate Shepard, nor plans to, she did it because she was falling in love with Shepard and to think the Illusive man watched the entire sexual act made her feel even more violated.

A moment later… the door opens. "Damn Miranda. What the hell?" Jacob says.

Miranda collapses to her knees, the blue mists surrounding her body dissipate.

The room looked trashed.

He walks up towards her.

"Don't!" She yells out loud.

He stops. "What did he do, this time?"

Miranda breaths in deeply and stands up… walks towards the exit. "Not here."

Jacob follows Miranda to the elevator and gets inside.

**INT. NORMANDY – ELEVATOR – NOON**

Miranda says nothing on the way down to the engineering deck. He never saw Miranda _this _pissed before. He thought the look she gave Wilson, when she shot him was bad, but this was well, if looks could kill, you'd be dead before you knew what hit you. He also saw a deep pain within those blue eyes of hers. He knew she'd been crying at least she tried to hide it.

They exit and head straight for the engine core. The only place she knows that isn't bugged.

**INT. NORMANDY – ENGINEERING – NOON**

Miranda and Jacob walk around Tali without saying a word. Tali watches for a brief moment before the door locks shut from the other side.

"Bosh'het!" She exclaims not believing her eyes.

"You hear that…" Gabby replies.

"Hear what Gabby? The sound of the engine… It purrs like a beautiful well tune pussy cat."

"Pig..." She says going back to work.

"We are having pig tonight, in the Mess Hall? Mmm… my favorite."

"No Kenneth, you are a pig."

"Hardly unlikely, the last time you checked." Ken says to Gabby.

Gabby shakes her head in disgust.

"Oh Gabby… You know you want some of my fine pig."

**INT. ILLIUM – NOS ASTRA – ETERNITY BAR – AFTERNOON**

Shepard, Garrus and Thane are sitting at one of the tables watching one of the Asari's sit and move for them on the table. She was a deep shade of blue with a very thin outfit showing off every curve of her body.

Garrus watches with enthusiasm as he drinks his Turian alcoholic beverage. "Beautiful isn't she?"

Shepard shrugs gulping down a potent alcoholic beverage.

"Don't tell me she has you kitty whipped already? Isn't that what the humans call it?" Garrus says jokingly.

Shepard laughs at the poor expression. "Hardly, Garrus… "

"Soon you'll be the old ball and chain, I think I heard once." Garrus says doubtful.

Shepard shakes his head in disagreement. "I care about her."

"Caring is one thing but having her seducing you… is pure heaven. Just look at her move." Garrus and Shepard watch how the Asari twirls her head around moving her hips up and down, with her arms moving seductively around.

"Are we going to stay here all afternoon? I would rather be mediating on board the ship away from the noise and smell." Thane speaks up finding it rather dull.

"Are you saying she's noisy and she smells? That's rude." Garrus says then takes another sip of his drink, feeling intoxicated.

"I said nothing of the kind. The air is not right." Thane says getting up. "I'm returning to the ship. This was, not enlightening."

"Go, get out of here." Garrus says watching Thane leave the Eternity Bar.

Shepard holds up another glass of the potent alcoholic beverage. "To the most beautiful woman on Illium…"

"Now, now, Shep, thank you for the compliment but I'm not interested." Kasumi sits down next to Shepard with an Asari martini, she bought from the bar.

"Can't win them all, Shepard…" Garrus says with a witty tone.

Shepard watches the Asari dancer for a moment when he notes another member of his crew joining them. "Is that Zaeed?" Shepard asks.

"Where?" Garrus asks.

"Over there… near the door." He waves him over.

"Drinking without me Shepard, God damn…" He shakes his head in disapproval.

"Take a seat, the party just getting started." Kasumi replies.

"What are we celebrating?" He asks sitting down across from them, looking at the Asari dancer on the table.

"Defeating those Collector bitches and telling the Illusive man to kiss my ass." Shepard starts to laugh… as he was clearly drunk off his ass.

"He paid well… So, where's the old ball and chain at? I can't be the only god damn person to show up to this awful place." Zaeed says looking around for Ms. Lawson.

Garrus slaps Shepard on the shoulder. "See, I'm not the only one that thinks she orders you around by the balls."

"Nah, she just really good at…" Shepard blurts out. "Scratch that… She's a damn good…"

"She get's the job done." Zaeed replies.

"She does… in more ways than I can tell you guys." Totally wasted, he plants his head down the the table for a moment.

"Great…" Kasumi sighs. "Would have thought you were alcohol tolerant, Shepard… with all the drinks you consumed on the Normandy during downtime."

"I told him not to drink that stuff. He'll be out for a few hours." Garrus pats Shepard on the back.

"Give me a shot of what he's having." Zaeed leaves the shot glass Garrus just poured and takes the bottle, taking a long sip. "Damn, it burns on the way down. I like it. Now, that's what I call a man's drink, Garrus."

"It's your funeral." Garrus replies.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – LATE AFTERNOON**

Miranda is at her terminal talking with her younger sister, Orianna via an encrypted and secure connection.

"The tutor I hired seems to be working. You can do a lot better, however." Miranda says with some encouragement.

"I know… Randa."

"Commander Shepard has returned to the Normandy, Ms. Lawson. Incapacitated. " EDI says through her communication ear piece.

"Thank you EDI." Miranda taps on her earpiece. "Sorry about that."

"You're on a ship?" Orianna asks trying not to yawn too much.

"Yes but nothing to worry about." Miranda replies trying to keep a low profile. "I should let you get some rest. I'm boring you…"

"Randa! It's late but I missed talking to you."

"Me too. Sleep well." Miranda replies with heartfelt emotion.

"Stay safe. 'kay?" Orianna replies.

"I will. Talk to you tomorrow?" Miranda asks.

Orianna nods.

CONNECTION TERMINATED.

Miranda closes her eyes leaning back in her chair, comforted by the thought of Orianna safe. Then she remembers what EDI said. _"Incapacitated? What the hell?"_ Miranda gets up and leaves her quarters without another word.

**INT. NORMANDY – CIC – LATE AFTERNOON**

Miranda steps out of the elevator just and Garrus and Zaeed are helping Shepard walk towards her.

"What the hell happened?" Miranda yells at them.

Both Garrus and Zaeed look at Miranda dumbfounded.

"He had a little too much to drink." Kasumi says coming up from behind the two men.

Miranda was somewhat relieved but it didn't surprise her. It wasn't the first time she saw him get drunk off his ass and on a mission no less. They could tell she was clearly agitated by this.

"And you just happened to let him get drunk. Careless and stupid, all of you… People are after him, he can't become an easy target." Miranda scowls.

"It was my idea. We went to celebrate defeating the Collectors."

Miranda looks at Garrus with cold eyes.

"I'll take him up to his quarters." Garrus admits.

She steps away from the elevator so they could pass.

Garrus and Zaeed walk Shepard into the elevator.

"Not you, Kasumi." Miranda holds out her arm to prevent her.

"Miranda, have a problem with me?" Kasumi asks miffed.

"Yes. The lack of safety, none of you take into account when off the ship."

"I was the one who suggested we leave the Eternity Bar. Funny you mention safety… You suggested leaving the crew members to die on the Collector Base without a second thought. Here I am bringing him back so he would be safe. He risks everything for others; I don't see you doing the same." Kasumi replies getting into the elevator.

Miranda stares coldly at Kasumi as the last line, hits her hard. Kelly turns her focus back to her terminal.


	5. Chapter 5: Risky Business

**CHAPTER 5: RISKY BUSINESS**

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – LATE EVENING**

Shepard splashes water on his face from within his bathroom. He wipes the water from his eyes. He looks into the mirror and finds the middle of the mirror; a rippling effect appears as if someone had thrown a rock into the middle of a pond. "The forces of the universe bend to me…"

Four glowing yellow eyes flash into view as he sees a distorted hand of a Collector moving over his shoulder… "I will show you true power." The lights flicker within the bathroom as he turns around. He sees two blue husks and the Collector reach out for him. "You will surrender your potential against the growing void." He backs out of the room. Unable to fight back… it was like he was being controlled. The water in the fish tank explodes into the room making him slip on to his ass. Fish flop around on the floor. "Face your Annihilation!" A Reaper rips out of the Collector body and lunges after Commander Shepard trying to kill him.

Shepard startles himself awake, sitting up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He calms down and looks around the room. It was quiet, too quiet. He looks at the fish tank and at the time. It was 23 minutes past 9 p.m.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – NIGHT**

Miranda was in bed underneath the covers engrossed a thick novel she had begun reading some time ago but never had the time to finish. The door chimes. Miranda looks up briefly having some idea who it might be. She turns back to her book and finishes reading the last paragraph before turning the page. The door chimes again. Miranda stops reading placing the book down. She gets out of bed, wearing a leopard satin bra and ladies boxer shorts. She slips on a long sleeved leopard shirt left open in the front. She walks towards the door.

It was exactly who she suspected. "Commander Shepard. It's late. We'll talk tomorrow."

Shepard looks in to Miranda's eyes revealing that she was definitely not in the mood for company. "We need to talk." He brushes by her.

Miranda looks at him pushing his way into her room. _Ugh. Now, what do you want!_ Miranda locks the door and makes her way towards the back where he is sitting on the bed. The palm of his hand leans on his right knee as he looks down thinking.

"I'm all ears." She folds her arms waiting for an explanation.

"How much of me, am I really?" He asks looking up at her.

"What are you talking about, Shepard?" She asks confused.

"Am I human, do I bleed? Am I like Saren, a cybernetic robot?" He sighs.

Miranda smirks. "Shepard… you're human, I assure you. You bleed like the rest of us. We had to implant you with various parts to reinforce your skeleton structure but you have everything that made you, you. Some cybernetics but you're clearly not a robot."

Shepard stands up. He rubs hand over his semi-bald head down his neck as he looks out the window in her room. "Sometimes, I feel like one."

Miranda watches concerned about what could possibly be wrong. She remembers what Kasumi said. How she never thinks of anyone else or their safety. She did in her own way. She walks forward and stands in front of him. "Tell me Shepard." She looks into his eyes as she touches his face.

He looks into her eyes. "You'll think I'm crazy…"

Miranda smiles at him. "Try me…"

"It... I had a nightmare… Harbinger spoke to me, threatened me, and wants me dead. I don't know if it's just my imagination or if it's real. Indoctrination and its effects are maybe catching up to me?"

"We are nowhere near anything that can do that, Shepard." Miranda replies.

He turns and walks towards the other side of the room. "But we were on those ships… where Cerberus crew member had been indoctrinated. It took time for the symptoms to be present."

"You're not indoctrinated…" She tells him walking closer to face him.

"This could all be dream… or just another nightmare…" He replies.

Miranda slaps him across the face.

"Owww. What was that for?" He asks stunned rubbing his jaw.

"That's for getting drunk at the Eternity Bar and leaving yourself vulnerable for anyone to take you out. Did that feel like a dream to you, you ass."

Shepard starts to smile and chuckle. "Wondered how I got back here."

"Don't risk doing that again!" Miranda says with some coldness but eases up only a little as she makes her way back towards the side of the bed and slips inside pulling the cover over her once again.

"Mind if I stay here tonight?"

Miranda looks up at him briefly picking up her book to read. "Be my guest."

Shepard pulls off his shirt from behind tossing it onto the floor, taking off his shoes. He unbuttons and removes his pants. He walks around to the left side of the bed and gets in. He gives her a brief kiss on the cheek. Miranda gives him a short glance as she goes back to reading. He watches her for a moment, smiling at her outfit opened exposing her breasts within. Miranda ignores him. Shepard closes his eyes and falls asleep bored. Miranda looks over and smiles as she turns the page.

**INT. NORMANDY – CARGO BAY – LATE MORNING**

Miranda was standing in front of the cargo bay terminals, late that morning, watching the Cerberus Crew members unloading large boxes of materials from the shuttle craft used to retrieve various supplies around Illium. Shepard steps out of the elevator and walks straight up to her, standing behind her looking over her right shoulder.

She looks back at him with a faint smile. "Commander…"

"Ms. Lawson." He runs his left hand up the middle of her back which sends shivers down her spine.

Miranda's pulls off a blank expression but her eyes reveal everything. She's smiling within.

"I see you took my advice putting the crew to work."

"Obviously, someone had to." Miranda remarks sarcastically.

Commander Shepard shrugs his shoulders as he stares directly ahead for a moment. He shifts his stance back on to one foot and forward again. He glances around the room briefly. He leans in and whispers. "You turn me on… standing this close to you." His hand gropes her ass.

"Then perhaps you should step farther back." She continues tapping on the terminal in front of her.

"I have a better idea… making out with you in the room to the left of the elevator." He gives off a wicked grin.

She looks back at him aroused at the thought. "No… we'll get caught." Miranda whispers.

He leans in a little closer into her and whispers into her ear. "That's the fun part."

Miranda chuckles at the thought of doing something so risky. One of the crewman approaches them, catching them flirting with each other.

"Commander Shepard, Ms. Lawson. We're finished. Any other duties you have for us."

"You're dismissed. Clear the cargo bay." Shepard orders.

"Commander, we have another scheduled pick up within the hour." Miranda replied.

"Good. Go get some lunch in the meantime."

"You heard him, everyone. Let's move." The Cerberus Crewmen leaves the Cargo Bay.

Miranda shakes her head and watches them pile into the elevator. She looks back at Shepard.

"What? I can't clear the deck to have hot steamy sex with the woman I care about."

Miranda arched an eyebrow.

Shepard grins back at her naughtily slipping his hand in hers leading her to the small opened room to the right. Miranda glances around briefly, smirking at Shepard and his eagerness to claim various parts of the ship with their sexual escapades.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – NOON**

The six Cerberus crewmen walk into the Mess Hall and around the corner towards the kitchen counter. "Did you see that?" One of the male crewmen says to the other guy.

"Commander was getting pretty damn intimate with her. And she let him." #2 crewman remarks.

"I heard they did it in the engine room." Another crewman pipes up standing near the counter.

"The engine room, damn… when?" The taller crewman asks curiously.

"I don't know. I'd love to have seen that." The shorter guy daydreams.

"I thought she was going to flatten his ass when he approached her from behind like that." The first crewman replies.

"To you maybe…" The three of them walk over to the first empty table and sit down.

**INT. NORMANDY – CARGO BAY – NOON**

Shepard leans her back up against the wall. He kisses her lips passionately, touching the sides of her face.

Her hands move up his chest, pushing him back a little breaking their kiss. "I think we're crazy doing this down here."

"You bring out the animal in me, Miranda."

"Shepard." She touches his chin kissing him back with equal passion as his hands press her hips into his moving his hands behind her buttocks.

Shepard thrusts into Miranda pinned up against the wall with her legs around his waist, completely naked from the waist down. He moans through each thrust as Miranda gasps from the pleasure being had.

"ahhh…uhh." Miranda gasps reaching her orgasm sooner than expected. She closes her eyes feeling the rush of satisfaction pass throughout her body.

He moans out loud with satisfaction.

"We need to stop doing this… at least use protection, Shepard."

He releases his grip on her. Her feet touch the ground. "You aren't…?" He pulls up his pants.

Miranda rolls her eyes at him. She leans down and grabs her leopard panties and black pants, putting them back on.

He leans against the wall watching her dress.

Breathless, Miranda replies. "I have to take care of everything it seems."

Miranda slips on her high heel boots. Miranda leaves the room, smirking. She enjoyed rattling his cage a little too much. He leans up away from the wall and follows after Miranda.

He sees Miranda get in the elevator. "Miranda, you were kidding right?"

Miranda winks at him as the door closes. He rubs his hand over the back of his neck.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – NOON**

Shepard walks up to the kitchen counter to pour himself a cup of coffee. He turns and takes a long sip finding it bitter to the taste but he had no choice, he drank it. Miranda approaches him. "I'm heading to Illium. I'll be back in a few hours."

He places the cup down on the kitchen counter. "I'll join you."

Miranda looks at Shepard for a moment. "You remember what we talked about earlier? Well, I am going to solve that problem."

He thinks for a moment. "Miranda… Wait a minute." He follows after her.

Other people look at them confused by what was going on.

He stops her at the elevator. "We need to talk about it. I don't want you to… to you know."

Miranda looks at him confused. "You think I would do what exactly?"

"I don't want you to get rid of anything down there." He whispers.

Miranda smiles slightly. "Don't worry Shepard, I'm not."

"Oh…" He acts a little relieved.

"This clearly isn't the time to be thinking of that… but we need to be more careful. That's all I meant." Miranda whispers back.

Shepard nods in agreement.

"I'll be back."

"Take Samara and Kasumi with you for back up. I don't want you going alone."

"God… Shepard." Miranda clearly didn't want them involved either.

"Miranda." Shepard says with some authority.

"Fine." Miranda replies annoyed.

**INT. ILLIUM – NOS ASTRA'S SHOPPING MALL – SEDUCTIVELY BEAUTIFUL LINGERIE SHOP – AFTERNOON **

Miranda is accompanied by Kasumi and Samara as they browse through one of the most eloquent lingerie shops of Illium. Not Miranda's choice, the companions, she had to find some way to ditch them so she could go to where she really wants to go, and do so privately.

Miranda purchased several of the seductively beautiful lingerie's from the Kiosk machine, to be sent directly to her quarters on board the Normandy.

"I'll see you both back on the ship, later. I have a few contacts I need to meet with."

"Need back up?" Kasumi asks.

"No." Miranda exits the store and heads for the elevators directly ahead.

"She'll be fine." Samara adds as Kasumi seems intrigued with where Miranda might be going.

Miranda steps inside one of the elevators as Kasumi watches as it goes up. "And she practically bitches at me for not being safe walking around Illium."

"How about this one, it's rather nice and exotic?" Samara asks Kasumi, trying to distract her.

"I guess." Kasumi says looking it over. "It might work."

Samara smiles slightly.

Kasumi curiosity got the better of her and departs the store and examines the board near the elevator. It listed several possible locations and reads them out loud. "Armor and Weapon shops, Dantius Tower's Pharmaceutical Company, Illium's Medical Center and Palatial Estates. Hmm… that interesting."

"I'm heading back to Normandy. I suggest you come along. Whatever she is doing does not involve you spying on her." Samara adds.

"Just curious, it's in my nature to find out everything of interest." Kasumi smiles at Samara.

"Still, I'd feel better if you came along."

"Need my protection do you? All you need to do is ask." Kasumi starts walking.

Samara sighs at the thought. She needed no one's protection. They return to the Normandy.

**INT. CERBERUS FACILITY – ILLUSIVE MAN'S OFFICE – EVENING**

The Illusive Man was quite pleased with the turn of events with Miranda rejoining Cerberus. He takes a drag from his cigarette.

"Good work…" He replied to one of his Assassin via the holographic projection.

"Shall I proceed in terminating her?" The assassin says looking back at Ms. Watson, gagged with bruises on her face.

"Terminate her. We've learned all we can from her."

The assassin pulls out his gun and shoots her in the head. She died instantly.

"Leave Miranda alone for the time being. She has her own mission of keeping Shepard pre-occupied sexually until it's time to deal with the Reaper threat. That will be all." The Illusive Man hits a button on his chair terminating the link.

The Illusive Man continued to monitor Miranda's communication with her sister and on board the Normandy. He knew the crew was on Illium through his undercover operatives. He had the means and the man power to terminate her then and there, if he so chose. He did not. He still had use for her, for the moment.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – EVENING**

Miranda leans back against her chair, staring at the screen, biting her index finger. "You have one new message" pops up on her terminal. She doesn't move for a moment. She clicks on the new messages tab. It was the message she'd been waiting for.

She tried to ignore it. She stares at the title, debating whether or not she really wanted to know. She muttered to herself. "_It would be the worst time given the lingering threat. God, what was I thinking…? I thought we wouldn't survive. It was supposed to be a suicide mission?_ _What am I thinking… having unprotected sex with Shepard even now."_

Miranda sighs looking around the front of the room with her eyes. Trying to rationalize what she was thinking and feeling internally. _"All it took was one click and I'd know."_ She hesitated for several minutes and finished off her synthetic coffee in the process.

She clicked the message open and began reading. Word for word, she had to read and re-read it several times. Especially the part about the benign neoplasm and the irregularity of her genetic makeup… the progressive damage and her unable to conceive… "_I can't believe it_."

Her expression turned a little angry. Miranda wasn't sure if she was angrier because she wasn't pregnant or if this was just another attempt by her father to keep her chained to whatever destiny he had planned for her. She was glad to be rid of that bastard that caused her so much pain growing up but this, this was unacceptable to her._ "It's not like I wanted to have any kids, right? Yet again, my genetic makeup is slapped in my face… Damn you father!"_

Miranda closes her eyes. She was overeacting. _"Clearly I was fertile at some point. It mentioned progressive… it must have happened recently. Damn it!"_

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL/MIRANDA'S OFFICE – EVENING**

Shepard walks through the Mess Hall on his way to meet up with Miranda. He had a surprise in store for her. He walks into Miranda's office and finds her with one hand covering over her eyes, as if she was taking a quick nap.

Miranda removes hand and looks up to find Commander Shepard looking back at her.

"I have a surprise waiting for us in my cabin…" He says walking up towards the front of her desk in his manly walk.

"Maybe another time…" Miranda exhales a deep breath, logging off her computer terminal.

"It's not what you think, Miranda." Shepard replies finding her not as responsive as he would have liked.

Miranda stands up. "What are we doing, Shepard? This is crazy." She leans her hands against the top of the chair.

"What is?"

"You and me." Miranda sighs.

Shepard walks around the desk. "I thought we were dating?"

"Are we?" Miranda releases her arms and walks towards the back.

"Miranda. I want this. I want you."

He stands closely behind her running his palms down her arms.

"Me too." Miranda turns around and looks at Shepard. "I'm not willing to share you with anyone. It's all or nothing, Shepard."

Shepard touches her chin. "I want a relationship with you, Miranda."

"Then you need to make that official to everyone else." Miranda replies.

Shepard smiles at her, lifting her chin up. "They know…" He leans in and kisses her lips. He looks at Miranda and runs his palm down the side of her hair. "Why are you so scared?"

"Just being cautious with my heart is all." She runs her arms around his waist holding him closely. He squeezes her tightly comforting her.

**INT. CERBERUS FACILITY – ILLUSIVE MAN'S OFFICE – EVENING**

The Illusive man sat in his chair and watched Miranda and Shepard in the Captain's Cabin having a romantic dinner for two. He lights his cigarette and takes in a big drag as he continued to watch them. He was somewhat displeased with the audio transmission; something was interfering with discovering what they were talking about. It was all a garbled mess on his end but both were smiling. He wasn't quite sure if it was Miranda's doing or just a minor malfunction, a malfunction that happened to happen only recently.

He takes another drag as Shepard makes his move with wine and kissing. Miranda reacted just as he hoped she did. Pleased with the results thus far with keeping Shepard distracted, he waves the screen off terminating the vid feed. He continues to smoke his cigarette against the backdrop of the blue sun glowing in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6: Acquistion

**CHAPTER 6: ACQUISITION**

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS – LATE MORNING**

Shepard sat on the sofa, in his quarters, looking very hard at the white silver ball on the small table, wondering the true meaning of the object. When he touched it it expanded and contracted with a weird noise but other than that, it did absolutely nothing. He wondered if it had anything to do with his nightmares or maybe it was just stress with the upcoming battle with the Reapers. He had no way to stop them, if and when they arrive. He was lost in thought. He was taken back to Project Firewalker.

**FLASHBACK**

It all started when Shepard hit the sensor controls on the planet Karumot, in the Yakawas System of the Caelston Rift. The power grid intensified the volcanic activity. Shepard, Miranda and Zaeed had to escape and fast, if they were to survive.

They jumped back into the hammerhead with Shepard at the helm.

"We need to get out of her before the lava overtakes us." Miranda yells out.

"I know." He drives the hammerhead up the rocky ramp to gain altitude and uses the vehicles boosters to jet over the open canyons. They continue to proceed through the tunnel using the jets occasionally to get up and over the blockages.

"Keep all limbs inside the vehicle at all times." The AI says in a friendly tone.

Shepard laughs.

"No smoking inside the vehicle."

"That AI has a funny sense of humor." Zaeed replies.

"Watch out!" Miranda yells.

"I see it." Shepard executes a perfect landing on a small outcropping just ahead.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for this!" Miranda yammers.

"Relax…" Shepard takes another 1500 Irdium mineral deposit and jumps across into the second tunnel. He notes the bridge was taken out by the lava up ahead.

"Joker we're coming in hot, be ready." Shepard says via the comm system.

"The Normandy is in position, Commander." Joker replies.

"Here goes… hold on to your butts." Shepard jokes as the Hammerhead rockets and jumps across to the other side. The M-44 aka Hammerhead continues up the steep hill and jumps into the Normandy's hanger bay just in time and skids across the deck, plowing away anything in their way. It comes to a skretching halt.

"Everyone okay?" Shepard calls out.

"Yeah. One hell of a ride… I need a drink." Zaeed steps out of the vehicle.

"Damn it, Shepard…" Miranda curses.

"I got us here in one piece didn't I?"

"Barely…" Miranda says as Shepard helps her out.

"Damn near slipped on that last jump." Shepard jokes.

"That's my point. You're a terrible driver."

"Next time, you drive." Shepard says walking with Miranda towards the Cargo bay elevator.

"Next time, I'll stay on board the Normandy."

Shepard laughs. "You're just mad; I almost made you piss yourself."

Miranda couldn't help but laugh. "Whatever Commander…" She shrugs. "But I'm extremely turned on by the excitement of it all."

Shepard hits the button to his cabin. "I bet you are."

Miranda pushes his chest into the side of the elevator as they start to kiss widely excited. Shepard and Miranda have a quickie in the elevator. It was over before they knew it. They both smiled in satisfaction.

Commander Shepard received a few more leads, emails from Project Firewalker. He was lead to the Hawkings Eta Cluster in the Verr system, planet Corang. It was a simple mission collection of artifacts. Quick and painless no effort involved until Shepard and his team meet with some Geth resistance on the planet Lattesh. It was located in the Phoenix Massing cluster in the Chomos System. The data revealed that Dr. Cayce was interested in the anomalous weather patterns. Shepard had to collect the scattered probes to determine if, it was related to Prothean technology. All it contained was possible new avenues for terraforming procedures and better communications to reduce atmospheric noise.

Then a break through happened. Another location, in the Hoplos System, Hades Nexus Cluster revealed a definite possibility of a Prothean Relic hidden on the planet Kopis. Initial scans of the planet revealed Prothean artifacts detected on the surface. It was protected by a powerful energy barrier. The Geth were definitely involved.

It was easier than it looked. Take down the shields was the primary objective. Simple enough destroy several rocket drones that pop up out of the ground. Finally the barrier was down. Miranda, Zaeed and Shepard proceeded through the underground tunnel.

It was quiet, too quiet. Several data pads littered throughout the tunnel along with some research on one of the terminals. That's when Shepard heard it. The Prothean relic was giving off a low long hum, repeating over and over. He reached the control panel, hacked it. The walls surrounding the Prothean Relic move displaying this huge, gray liquid-like sphere. It reminded him of the Prothean Ruin his teammates found on Eletania. It was extremely similar to the relic found on Kopis. Possibly a correlation between the two existed but he couldn't be certain.

Until Commander Shepard touched it, it wasn't hard but soft and fluid. The Sphere enlarged to the point where it almost knocked him off his feet from the blast it expelled. It dropped to the ground, like it was made out of metal; it stayed there in a small ball. Inactive, so he was later told. He kneeled down before it, green mists formed around it. Shepard picked it up and left back to the Normandy.

Miranda walks out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and relaxed as opposed to last night's revelation and Shepard surprising her with a romantic dinner in his cabin. She watches Shepard as he stares intently at the orb. She thought back to the night when Shepard told her about the nightmare he was having. Miranda had dismissed it but maybe there was something they both overlooked.

"Commander Shepard." The voice echos but he barely hears Miranda call out to him. Miranda walks over to him. "Shepard, do you hear me?" She sits down on his lap breaking his link with the orb itself.

Shepard blinks his eyes feeling dizzy, seeing Miranda on his lap tapping at his cheeks.

"Shepard, do you hear me?"

"Yes… I hear you."

"Where were you?" Miranda asks with some concern.

Shepard blinked his eyes. "I was…" then those familiar words from the scientist came back to haunt him…

"_It's too late for me. They're still in my head, stealing my thoughts. I can't keep them out. I've got no choice but to destroy this relic... and myself." _

"Something or someone is trying to get into my mind, to control me, steal my own thoughts from me. All I see is complete darkness, emptiness, void of everything."

Miranda stands up and touches her forehead. "I don't like this. You're scarring me with this. If that orb is causing your nightmares, we need to get rid of it."

"We can't. It's a Prothean Relic. It's inert and not dangerous. It's not that, I'm sure of it." Shepard replies looking at the orb yet again, fixated on it.

"Damn it, Shepard. I need you to focus." Miranda yells out.

Shepard rubs his eyes and stands up next to Miranda.

"We shouldn't have brought it back with us knowing it was what indoctrinated those people on that planet." Miranda replies.

"No, it didn't do that. It was the Collectors. The doctor was the one working for the Collectors, he was indoctrinated. He wanted to destroy the relic. Miranda, we have to keep it, it's valuable, a clue. The Collectors wanted it; the Reapers wanted all knowledge of the Prothean race destroyed. They must know how to defeat them!"

Miranda sighs, "Alright Shepard."

Shepard replies looking down at it once again. "It doesn't do anything but move in and out when I touch it."

Miranda takes hold of his face with her hands and turns it to face her. "You need to stop looking at it. Don't even touch it."

"I can't help it. It's pulling at me for a reason." He replies to Miranda.

"I don't like what it's doing to you." Miranda sighs.

**INT. NORMANDY – MEDICAL BAY – LATE MORNING**

Dr. Chakwas does a full medical scan of Commander Shepard. Miranda stood there watching biting on her index finger concerned about what was going on with him.

"Alright, that should do it. Let's see what we have here." Dr. Chakwas moves the scanner back having finished conducting her scan of his body.

"I feel fine." Shepard sits up moving his legs to dangle over the side of the bed.

Miranda removes her finger and walks over to the monitor to check the results from the medical scan.

"I find nothing wrong with him. The readings are all normal. He's in perfect health." Dr. Chakwas says looking at Miranda.

Miranda looks it over the data. "Something is obviously not right."

"It could be stress. You both need a vacation."

"No… we need to get this ship functioning at 100% capacity and then focus on finding a way to stop the Reapers." Miranda replies with determination.

"My head is killing me… like a bad headache."

Miranda looks over at Shepard. "That was one of the warning signs, I remember." She turns her attention back to the scan. "Why is there nothing showing up? Is this even working properly?"

"It's working perfectly. I suggest you both take the day off and rest. Unless, I need to make that a direct order..." Dr. Chakwas confirms.

"I need some fresh air." Shepard gets off the bed.

Miranda turns her attention to Shepard. "Fine, we'll go rest, until I can figure this out."

"Great. Not like I don't have enough free time on my hands." Shepard sighs.

"I don't know what else to do or suggest Commander." Dr. Chakwas says sitting back down at her desk.

**EXT. DARK SPACE – EDGE OF GALAXY – NOON**

Harbinger's four deep yellow eyes glow attempting to take direct control of a subject across the darkness of space and across the void. "The forces of the universe bend to me…" but ultimately fails in his attempt and his eyes dim into darkness once again. The immensely powerful fleet of warships continues their decent on the edges of the Milkway Galaxy. They travel at maximum capacity decreasing the time it will take them to get there, a non-stop determination to reach their intended target.

**INT. ILLIUM – NOS ASTRA DOCKING BAY – NOON**

Illium was bustling with flying taxi zooming by in lines of traffic in the bright, high noon sky. Shepard walks over towards the edge and looks around the skyline. The Normandy docked directly before them. Buildings of varying shapes and heights litter the horizon.

Miranda stands at an angle facing next to him. Taking in the beauty of Illium but can't but help look at Shepard trying to determine what was going on with him.

"Maybe it's stress." Miranda says with some explanation. "We've both been working too hard."

Shepard turns and looks at Miranda and then smiles. "You think that's it? We need a vacation?"

Miranda shrugs. "We've been working non-stop for nearly five months to defeat the Collectors and we succeeded. I haven't had a vacation in, nearly, well over, three years it would seem."

"I knew you were a workaholic…" Shepard jokes.

Miranda chuckles, "And I knew you were a complete ass but I still find myself attracted to you nonetheless."

Shepard looks at Miranda and chuckles, his eyes brighten up at her humor.

"I can't believe you thought I was 'bitchy' when we first met on the Minuteman. I wasn't really, Shepard. Professional and dedicated to the mission at hand."

"Wilson thought you were a cold hearted bitch… an ice queen. We all know you're warm and caring."

Miranda stares at Shepard.

"I've never met a woman so beautiful, so intelligent with such a strong determination to help humanity."

"Whatever it takes, Commander. Join me at my place, here on Illium, for late lunch and relaxation?" She asks reaching out to him.

"Let's move." He commands.

Miranda chuckles at Shepard eagerness to depart.

Shepard taps on his ear piece. "Joker, make sure the Normandy is in one piece when I get back. Miranda and I will be on Illium for the day."

"Aye, Commander."

"Jacob, you're in charge of Normandy until Commander Shepard and I return. Do not disappoint me."

"I understand, Miranda." Jacob replies.

Miranda takes her hand in Shepard's as they walk through Illium's market district on their way to the taxi shuttle area.

Shepard smiles at the warm gesture Miranda made. She was letting him in. It nearly scared her to death with such admission. Miranda knew she could trust him with her heart. But she had a habit of pushing people away, keeping them at a distance because she was afraid of being vulnerable, afraid of getting her heart broken and being betrayed.

Shepard cared for her, wanted to make her happy. He knew she needed someone to love, to care for, to protect her, to share her secrets with. He was determined to love and protect her and his crew from any future threat. Be it, the Illusive Man, her father, or the Reapers. None of them will stand in his way to keep her safe and to keep Miranda's sister safe from harm.

**INT. ILLIUM – MIRANDA'S LUXURIOUS APARTMENT – AFTERNOON**

Miranda stood at the entrance to her apartment, leaned her face next to the black box on the wall. It scanned her right eye. The door clicked open. Miranda stepped inside with Shepard closely behind. He closes the door behind him. It locks automatically. Miranda places her hand on the wall as she removes her high heel boots placing them on the dark blue tiled floor of the kitchen. Shepard follows suit removing his armor.

The kitchen wasn't large but suitable for two people, two tall black cushioned seats sat in front of the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. On the back wall in an L shape design, was the stainless steel refrigerator, a sink and mini stove on the right hand side. Black cabinets lined the top edges. The white ceiling sloped upwards. The walls were dark red.

On the far wall, passed the open counter, Shepard could make out three large video screens on the wall with a neatly organized wooden desk and black chair stationed in front of it. Bookshelves lined the right side of the wall. It was packed full of colorful, small, fat, skinny, and tall books.

Miranda took his hand as they proceeded into the main living room. He was dressed in his black t-shirt and black pants. The floor had white soft carpeting, further illustrating her life as a bachelorette. It felt soft and comfortable to the touch. Tall glass windows curved around the left side of the living room with high ceilings. It felt very open but small in size. Two black leather sofas, with red pillows, sit in the middle of the room with a round black table in between each with a small yellow lamp. In front of the two sofas was a long oval clear glass table with black trim/legs.

To the left of him was a large bed with white pillows on black sheets. Two black night stands line each side with yellow lamps. Near the side wall was a table with a small naked female statue. Next to that in the center of the wall was a medium sized black and yellow abstract fractal painting.

"It's a beautiful place." He comments.

"Thank you." Miranda walks over to the glass windows and opens the sliding glass door. They step out on to the small balcony. Enough room for both of them and a chair to relax on to right.

"The view is impressive."

"It's perfect." Miranda smiles warmly.

You could see for miles, high up, across the blue sky. Towers littered everywhere across the horizon. All shapes and sizes.

Miranda walks back into the main living room towards the kitchen. She opens the refrigerator taking out two bottles of cold water.

Shepard closes the door and walks towards the bookshelves looking at her collection of books. He wasn't much of a reader but he could tell Miranda was. Miranda opens the bottle and takes a sip watching Commander Shepard. She walks over to him handing him a bottle.

He gladly accepts. "Didn't peg you for an interest in Classical Mythology, Literature and Art but I should have guessed by the classical music we listened to the other night."

"It was one of the many classes I took on Thessia. A classical language study, quite fascinating actually. I don't necessarily believe in any of it. Gods or heroes of the Classical world, with the emphasis on the influence Classical mythology have had on literature, art and music in the unfolding of western civilization."

Shepard smiles blown away by her knowledge, he was way out of her league in terms of that kind of education. "Wow…"

Miranda takes another sip of water. "And yourself?" She sits down, folds her left leg over her right, and leans back into the sofa against the counter with the bookshelf to the right.

"You know, living on a farm, enjoying the simple life until all hell broke loose with those Batarian bastards." He twists open the bottle taking a long sip.

"Yes, guess we've both been through a little bit of hell at that age." Miranda replies trying not to reflect too much on it.

Shepard leans against the desk. "I take it you graduated from college on Thessia?"

"I have a few degrees. I'm well versed in the fields of genetics, physiology, molecular biology and bioengineering."

"And you're extremely good with computers." He jokes.

"I suppose." Miranda stands up. "You're an extremely charismatic leader and a fine soldier."

"We make the perfect team." He stands up.

"I'm starving. Do you cook?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "What? That's not in my file."

"Actually no, it isn't. Just curious..." Miranda starts to leave the room.

"It can't be that hard. What do you got?" Shepard grins following Miranda to the kitchen, watching her seductive walk from behind in her black Cerberus outfit.

"Not much…" Miranda catches him. She turns back around and smiles.

Shepard places the bottle of water on the island as she does the same. He gives her a hug from behind and plants a kiss just behind her ear. Miranda closes her eyes enjoying the embrace.

**INT. NORMANDY – ARMORY – AFTERNOON**

Kasumi walks into the Armory to talk with Jacob. She was bored and wanted an excuse to visit him and to observe the man in action. "What are you working on, Jacob?"

"A few assignments for Miranda, seems we have some security leaks within the Normandy's system."

"That can't be good."

"It's being rectified." He replies with a smile.

"Need any help? I'm a spy of sorts?"

"No. I need to do this alone, if you don't mind." He replies leaving the Armory.

Kasumi follows.

Jacob looks back at Kasumi. "I thought I made myself clear?"

"You did. So what's this about Miranda and Shepard? Are they on some mission they didn't brief me, us on?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Don't know the specifics. She left me in charge of the Normandy until they get back."

"You're in charge?" Kasumi couldn't believe it. She steps inside the elevator with Jacob.

"That's right. Got a problem with that?" Jacob taps on his data pad.

"Miranda seems to be making a lot of orders lately without Commander Shepard?" Kasumi adds.

"I hadn't really noticed. I'm sure the Commander would have said differently, if he didn't agree with her."

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – AFTERNOON**

Jacob steps out of the elevator and walks into the mess hall with Kasumi directly behind.

"Perhaps you're right." Kasumi couldn't argue.

Jacob stops at the kitchen counter to grab a bottle of water.

"Jacob. Have you seen Commander Shepard? A few issues I need to discuss with him." Garrus asks.

"He's off ship with Miranda. Not sure when they will be back. Miranda left me in charge." Jacob replies then takes a long refreshing sip of water.

"You in charge…?" Garrus replies a little miffed.

"Why does everyone think I'm not qualified to handle the ship?"

"Oh, I didn't say you weren't. You can't possibly run into any trouble docked, now can you?" Garrus states obviously.

"He's got a point." Kasumi nods agreeing with Garrus.

Jacob shakes his head at both of them disappointed.

"So, they finally ran off together huh?" Garrus asks Kasumi.

"We could always go track them down. Like we are on some covert mission to come and rescue them." Kasumi adds humorously.

Garrus laughs. "Rescue them for doing god knows what. I'm just happy they aren't on the ship doing that."

"I know. The engine room, really?" Kasumi adds after grabbing a bottle of water herself.

"Glad Shepard took my advice. Mass Effect field gives quite the needed biotic stimulation." Mordin pipes up taking a specially formulated drink from the refrigerator.

"Wait… you encouraged Shepard and Miranda to have sex?" Garrus adds.

"No, no, no. Common for humans to engage in stress relieving exercises before a big mission. Gave Shepard medical advice on the inventive uses of Mass Effect fields... Shouldn't be talking about this. Doctor-patient confidentiality." Mordin scurries off before he reveals too much information.

Jacob shakes his head and departs. Garrus and Kasumi look at each other stunned.

**INT. ILLIUM – MIRANDA'S LUXURIOUS APARTMENT – LATE AFTERNOON**

Miranda sits on one of the tall black seats in front of the island counter, watching Commander Shepard work his magic in the kitchen, cooking dinner. She takes a sip of her glass of red wine as Commander Shepard adds the finishing touches to medium size bowl of salad. He adds some grated cheese over top. He places the salad bowl in front of their place setting.

He turns off the stove and moves the pan over each plate, placing one fillet of fish on each plate. Shepard squeezes a little bit of lemon juice over each.

"It smells rather delicious." Miranda says watching the steam rise from the fish as she cuts her fork into it.

He washes his hands and wipes them off with a towel before sitting down next to her. He leans over to the left and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Let's eat." He smiles feeling good about sharing his love of cooking with her.

Miranda chuckles for a moment. "You're an excellent cook."

Shepard glances over at Miranda. "I had you convinced otherwise?"

"Almost." Miranda briefly smiles as she takes another bite of her delicious fish fillet.

"You didn't think I could at all." Shepard replies taking another bite of fish into his mouth.

Miranda glances at Shepard with a smile. "No, I had no idea."

"Good."

Miranda gives a hearty chuckle. "You're full of surprises." Miranda replies reaching for her glass of wine.

"Tell me more about you, Miranda." He asks looking at her.

Miranda takes a sip and places the wine glass down. "What do you want to know?" Miranda takes another bite of her fish fillet waiting for Shepard to ask her something.

"Is Miranda Lawson your real name?" He asks curiously.

Miranda glances at him and the odd question. "Yes."

"I just thought when you ran away you might have changed it."

Miranda placed her fork down for a moment and took another sip of wine.

Shepard looks at Miranda.

Miranda places the empty wine glass back down in front of her plate. She looks back at Shepard. "My father wasn't about to cross the Illusive Man."

"Yes, you mentioned that."

_Then why did you even ask? _Miranda said to herself.

"Commander Shepard." Garrus calls over Shepard's earpiece.

Shepard taps his ear piece. "What is it Garrus?"

Miranda looks at Shepard briefly putting some salad into her bowl. Placing the salad tongs down, she takes a bite of her salad thereafter.

"I need to speak with you… when you have a moment." Garrus says with some concern.

"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of eating dinner with Miranda."

"Dinner? Right. I suppose it can wait. Garrus out."

Miranda raises an eyebrow.

Shepard shrugs his shoulders.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – LATE AFTERNOON**

Garrus smiles at Kasumi as they were still in the Mess Hall late that afternoon.

"Well?"

"They're eating dinner together. I got some of my own calibrations to work on." Garrus walks away towards his work station.

"Dinner… it's only late afternoon." Kasumi thinks and shrugs.

"Why are you so interested in what Commander Shepard and Ms. Lawson are doing off the ship?" Jacob speaks up.

"No reason." Kasumi replies leaving the Mess Hall to return to her quarters.

**INT. ILLIUM – MIRANDA'S LUXURIOUS APARTMENT – EVENING**

Miranda and Shepard walk over to the sofa holding hands. Shepard sits down on one end as Miranda sat on the other. They sit angled towards each other.

Shepard grins at Miranda. "Why don't you bring those sweet lips over here?"

Miranda smiles at Shepard watching her carefully with concentration. "A few more minutes won't hurt you."


	7. Chapter 7: Survelliance

**CHAPTER 7: SURVEILLANCE  
**

**INT. ILLIUM – MIRANDA'S LUXURIOUS APARTMENT – MORNING**

Shepard stirs in bed waking up to the smell of breakfast. It made his stomach growl. He leans up yawning finding Miranda gone from the bed they shared last night. They made love several times that night. It was a beautiful morning. He pulls the covers away from him. He leans down and grabs his black pants pulling them up. He walks around the bed. He stops near the edge of the wall looking into the kitchen. He was surprised to see Miranda making breakfast. She raises her eyebrows as she placed the final touches on each of their plates.

"Good morning." She smiles happily.

"I'll be right out." He yawns again making his way to the bathroom.

Miranda takes a strawberry and pops it into her mouth. She walks over to the stove getting the coffee pot to pour each a glass of hot coffee. Miranda hears the shower running in the background. She almost chuckles at what she accomplished, breakfast.

**INT. ILLIUM – MIRANDA'S LUXURIOUS APARTMENT – MORNING**

Shepard and Miranda had finish breakfast. He leans over and gives her a kiss on the lips. "You did a wonderful job with breakfast, Miranda."

"You're welcome but it won't be an everyday thing, Shepard." Miranda enjoys a sip of coffee.

He grins. "Last night was great."

Miranda places her cup of coffee down and looks at him with tenderness in her eyes. "It really was. I need to tell you something but it isn't the right time. I need to think about it."

He looks at Miranda. "Take all the time you need."

"Thank you." She touches his cheek and kisses his lips.

"I suppose we should head back to the Normandy." Shepard watches Miranda.

"I suppose so." Miranda stands up as the smile begins to fade.

"Miranda." He touches her hand. Miranda looks at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

"I care about you."

"I'm aware of it, yes. I care deeply about you too." She squeezes his fingers within hers.

They stare at each other not wanting to move but Miranda turned her gaze towards the dishes that needed to be cleaned and put away. He stands up and helps her clean up. They depart an hour later to the Normandy.

**INT. NORMANDY – COCKPIT/BRIDGE – LATE MORNING**

Joker meets Miranda and Commander Shepard on his way towards the cockpit. "Look who's back looking all refreshed and extremely happy."

Miranda smirks at Joker.

"Good to see you too, Joker." Shepard replies. "I take it all went well on board the Normandy?"

"Yeah, we played strip poker while you were gone. Saw a lot of things I didn't need to see." Joker jokes.

Shepard laughs. "I bet."

Miranda looks at both of them. "I'm heading to my quarters. Talk with you later, Commander." Miranda departs walking with her hips swaying side to side. Shepard couldn't help it.

"Admiring the view Commander?" Joker says loudly enough for Miranda to overhear.

Miranda laughs quietly to herself.

"Why not?" Commander grins at Joker mischievously.

"I like you all happy, less bitching I have to hear from you."

"Joker…"

"It's true…"

"It would be rather lonely without her."

"Oh… so you and Miranda are getting heavily involved?"

Shepard nods in admission. "We're dating."

"Wow. And what's with the Commander line anyways?"

"She wants to keep it professional around the crew."

"I hope you're not repeating yourself. Like last time?"

"The last time Normandy was destroyed. I don't want to relieve that moment, thank you very much."

"Me either…" Joker replies watching him leave.

"Talk to you later, Joker."

"Alright… There's a poker game going on later in the Armory. Kelly's coming, god help me." He walks towards his pilot seat and sits down.

Shepard chuckles as he makes his way towards the Communication Information Center (CIC) when he sees Jacob approaching Miranda.

**INT. NORMANDY – COMMUNICATION INFORMATION CENTER – LATE MORNING**

Jacob hands Miranda a data pad. "I've located all the bugs. CIC is clear; he can't hear us, in any of the locations. All he'll get is a grabbled mess."

"Thank you, Jacob." Miranda looks over all the known locations.

"Should I remove them?" Jacob asks.

"Not yet. I… I need to deal with one other issue first. I'll let you know when." Miranda replies concerned with keeping a low tone.

Jacob nods his head in the air to signal Miranda of Commander Shepard's approach.

"Good to see the Normandy is in one piece, Jacob."

Miranda glances over at him and turns off the data pad in the process.

"All is quiet." Jacob stands at attention.

"What's that?" He asks referring to the data pad he gave Miranda.

"Report on the security bugs, I found." Jacob says honestly.

Miranda looks up at Jacob then towards Shepard.

"Destroy them… I'm through dealing with the Illusive man."

"Aye Commander."

Miranda gives Jacob a look to do otherwise. "Thank you, Jacob. That will be all."

Shepard watches Jacob depart and looks at Miranda. They walk with each other towards the elevator. Shepard admires Miranda as she looks at him waiting for the elevator. She gives off a brief smile.

The elevator door opens and out comes Tali. "Shepard. Finally, you took your sweet time getting back!"

"I was on Illium with Ms. Lawson."

"Oh!" Tali looks at Miranda.

"Can we help you, Tali'Zorah?" Miranda asks in a commanding voice.

"No, you can't. I mean, I need to speak with Commander Shepard. It's important. For his ears only…"

Miranda eyes begin to stare at Tali.

"I'm on my way to my cabin. Join me, Tali. Miranda's heading to her quarters."

It irked Miranda even more.

**INT. NORMANDY – ELEVATOR – LATE MORNING**

Miranda, Shepard and Tali step into the elevator together.

"The Engine core would be a better choice, Shepard. No Cerberus personnel eavesdropping..."

Miranda arches an eyebrow.

"I need to get out of my armor… we'll be fine, Tali."

"I doubt it." Tali replies not liking the idea one bit.

The elevator opens on deck 3, Crew Quarters. Miranda leans in touching his chest with her palm, giving Commander Shepard a warm, mesmerizing kiss on the lips. Miranda exits the elevator giving him a wink.

The elevator door closes.

"Bosh'het." Tali exclaims pissed off.

Shepard looks at Tali surprised.

"I don't know what you see in her."

"It doesn't matter what you think. I care about her."

"Even worse…" Tali mumbles.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – LATE MORNING**

Tali and Shepard walk into his cabin and is amazed by how large the room was. She had never been up to his cabin. She walks over to the model ships, observing them all. Shepard could tell she was quite fascinated by the collection.

"You've got a nice collection of model ships."

Shepard stands next to his desk with his arms folded still in his armor. "They help to remind me of where I've been and who I saved or destroyed."

"I see that, Shepard."

"What's wrong, Tali? You seem anxious."

Tali walks over to the fish tank watching the fishes swim around happily. She turns around and sees him approaching her.

"You are not going to like this, Shepard. What I have to tell you."

Shepard looks at Tali. "What is it?"

"Miranda and Jacob were doing god knows what inside the engine core the other day, behind a lock door! Keelah. I couldn't hear anything, thank god, but I thought you should know…"

Shepard folds his arms with a stern expression on his face.

"Miranda and Jacob came out eventually. I'll never forget those cold eyes of her telling me men are pigs. I don't know what that means, Shepard."

"Ahh…" He rubs his neck for a moment. "Women sometimes call other human males pigs when we do something wrong."

"Like what?"

"Ahh…" He thinks hard.

"Shepard?"

Shepard hesitates for a moment. "Like tell a girl anything just to get into her jumpsuit."

"What? Why would you do such a thing? Oh… Bosh'het." She slaps Shepards face. "Sorry Shepard…"

Shepard shrugs.

"I guess… I'll go now." She starts to leave.

"Tali, where is all this coming from?" He asks.

Tali stops and turns around to face Shepard. "I know what you and Miranda did down there."

Shepard rubs his neck again feeling uncomfortable.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt. She's with Cerberus."

"Was…"

"Something's are not so easy to give up. Be careful, Shepard. Talk more to you later."

"Bye Tali." Shepard says walking her towards the exit.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – LATE MORNING**

Miranda closes the security footage of Tali and Shepard and what they were talking about. She smirks. "Ms. Lawson, you have an incoming call in the debriefing room, it's the Illusive man."

"Thank you EDI. I'll be right there." Miranda replies getting up out of her chair.

_Damn it. I'm not ready yet._ Miranda exits her quarters.

**INT. NORMANDY – DEBRIEFING ROOM – LATE MORNING**

Miranda steps into the blue ring. Her image shimmers into view.

The Illusive man takes a drag from his cigarette, sitting in his chair. "I find your lack of reports disconcerting."

Miranda stands with one hand on her hip. "We've been busy with repairs."

"To what extent are these repairs going to cost me?" He taps his cigarette over the ashtray within the arm of his chair.

"The Normandy has suffered some structural damage, hull breaches, but they've been contained in cargo bay area. We've erected mass effect fields around those problematic areas, along with metal plates inside the ship."

"Again, I ask, how much are those repairs going to cost me?"

"A million credits."

"This project has cost me more money than I can spare. Shepard wanted to do it all on his own without my interference. I should let him but considering the greater threat we have yet to face. Have the Normandy stop at one of the nearby Cerberus Stations for repairs. I'll have a team ready."

She hesitates in acknowledging his order.

"Shepard doesn't need to know I ordered such. You took it upon yourself to keep the ship functioning 100% at all times. Which you should have done… You still have clearance to do so being the Lazarus Project Director. They'll follow your orders. I'll see to it."

"I'll discuss it with him personally. Are we finished?" Miranda asks.

He takes his cigarette into his mouth and sucks on it, then releasing the smoke inhaled.

"For now…" The Illusive man cuts the transmission.

Miranda turns around and is not that surprised to see Shepard leaning against the railing with his arms folded with a stern look, closed lip with a tilt of his head. She knew he wasn't impressed.

"So, is Tali right about you still being with Cerberus?"

Miranda walks up to Shepard. "What did you overhear?"

"Enough to know you're not as loyal to me as I thought." He unfolds his hands and starts to leave the room.

"I am!" Miranda yells out.

"You have a funny way of showing it, Miranda. You didn't answer my question." Shepard exits.

Miranda exits the room after him. "I've been nothing but loyal to you, damn it!"

Shepard turns around looking at Miranda with a confused look.

"If I wasn't, I would already be dead when he ordered me to stop you on the Collector Base. I couldn't stop you; kill you, even if we weren't romantically involved. I could never do it." Miranda says with tears forming. "I… I care about you a lot, Shepard. Did our love making last night tell you nothing of how I feel about you! So don't you dare accuse me of betraying you! I was the one betrayed by the Illusive man!"

Shepard remains quiet for a moment, rubs his hand over his bald head. "We'll talk about this later."

"Why bother!" Miranda yells back. "You've clearly said it all."

"Miranda, I didn't mean it." Shepard calls after her.

"Too late…" Miranda departs through the Tech Lab pissed off.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – NOON**

Commander Shepard was stationed at one of the tables in the Mess Hall with uneaten food before him, quietly contemplating.

Garrus walks up to him and sits down. "I thought we gave the Illusive man a 'kiss my ass' send off?"

Shepard looks up at Garrus with a heavy sigh. "I have…"

"Ah… So, Ms. Lawson hasn't really? Why am I not surprised?"

"I don't know anymore, Garrus."

"What'd she say in her defense?"

Shepard frowns at Garrus. "I clearly screwed up… I'm an idiot!"

"Hell… You'll fix it, that's what you do best." Garrus reassures him.

"No… I don't think so, Garrus. She's pissed."

"What happened?" Kasumi asks standing next to him, hearing the whole conversation.

"I accused her of not being loyal to me." Shepard rests his head on his palms.

"That's pretty bad. What were you thinking?" Kasumi replies.

Shepard gets up and sighs. He rubs his hand over his head. "I let my hate for the Illusive man cloud my thoughts. Tali mentioned Miranda was still with Cerberus. I didn't even give Miranda a chance to explain. I should've listened to what my heart was telling me."

"Oh, Shep… you really got it bad for her…" Kasumi assumes.

Garrus steps forward. "Just go in there and fix it. Tell her you're sorry. The worse that could happen is she'd tell you to get the hell out of her office."

"Time I find out." He makes his way to Miranda's office.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – NOON**

Shepard walks into Miranda's office and sees Miranda sitting quietly, on the chair off to the side of her desk. Her leg resting over the other, a book turned over her lap, resting her eyes.

Miranda opened her eyes looking at who was trespassing on her being alone with her thoughts. He walks over to her and leans against the window looking down at her. Miranda barely looks up at him.

"I'm wrong. I apologize. I messed up. I'm an idiot."

Miranda looks up at him annoyed. "Yes you clearly are."

"It won't happen again. I know how you feel about me, Miranda. I should've let you explain." Shepard rubs his neck. "Why did you resign?"

Miranda flashes back to that moment.

"_Or what? You'll replace me next?"_

"_Miranda I gave you an order." The Illusive Man demands._

"_Yeah, I noticed. Consider this my resignation."_

"Why the hell not… It's was your decision to blow up the Collector Base... I couldn't be a part of any of it, any more human deaths. God knows what would be done with it, if it was kept intact."

Miranda stands up taking her book with her placing it back on her desk with the others. "You did what no one else could possibly accomplish and yet not one death occurred. I can't say the same for any other Cerberus operation I've witnessed with my own eyes, when traveling with you."

"I don't leave anyone behind… if I can help it. I regret leaving Kaidan behind but I had to make that choice. It wasn't easy."

Miranda looks at Shepard. "I'm not as ruthless as the Illusive man. I do care about humanity but studying it would have cost more deaths through indoctrination. The costs are too high."

"I understand."

Miranda turns and faces in Shepard direction. "The horrible loss of countless number of human's… it didn't mean a damn thing to the Illusive man. It showed me just how far he would go to ensure humanity's victory. You made the right decision Shepard."

Shepard steps away from the window. "Is it really about humanity being victorious? It was nothing but annihilation of humanity. I don't see any victory in it; thousands of our own kind was liquefied into goo."

Miranda responds softly. "You're right. He would have done far worse with it intact, no question."

Shepard tilts his head. "Miranda. He doesn't think twice about allowing innocent people to be tortured and killed. Not to mention, blowing up freighters over colonies, just to expose humans to eezo…"

Miranda looks at Shepard and remembers telling him that The Illusive Man had humanities best interests in mind but he wasn't a saint by a long shot. Miranda walks a little bit sighing but remained quiet listening to what Shepard was saying.

"He even supports Batarian slavers raids on humans in order to create those biotic children… You know this! Jack is a prime example. They're emotionally scarred by the process. Cerberus is responsible, even if the cell went rogue. How's that making humanity victorious?"

"It wasn't entirely Cerberus, Shepard… and I can't be blamed for what happened to Jack. I was only a teenager at the time. I had no idea."

Miranda paces back and forth. "Cerberus may have done horrible, awful, unforgivable, irreversible things either by intention or by accident, all in the name of protecting and advancing humanity but they have done good things as well, Shepard. You are one of those, good things."

He steps forward towards her. "Just because they seem to have good motivations or have done good things, doesn't excuse the extreme nature of their methods."

"The Illusive Man doesn't get involved with the specifics." Miranda says with her hand on her hip.

"Maybe that's the problem?" Shepard says with such passion.

"Possibly. Each cell pursues their goals with only an oversight. He tells us what he wants done but leaves it up to us to get it done. Maybe those in charge don't go about it the right way and go to the extreme."

"But their actions could end up costing humanity their place on the Council, we are starting to gain respect and acceptance but Cerberus could destroy that." Shepard says convincingly enough that she couldn't agree more.

"What am I supposed to do about it, Shepard?" Miranda sighs.

"I don't know. I'm certain, I didn't like him lying to me, omitting significant details, putting my crew in danger, even if he knew I could handle it. Cerberus did allow me to stop the Collectors. The Alliance and Citadel Council did nothing but make up excuses… political bullshit."

Miranda runs her right hand through her hair thinking internally to herself. Shepard could tell it was difficult for Miranda to see the bad in Cerberus. "It must be hard for you, working for them for so many years and now finding out what they have done? Or did you turn a blind eye to it all?"

Miranda didn't like the tone of his voice or the implications. "Yes, I believed in what Cerberus stood for… I still do to some extent, or at least believe in helping humanity. I'm confused where I belong, Shepard. Before…, no question." She places her hands on the top of her chair.

"And now?" Shepard steps closer.

"I have no idea. All I know, the Reapers are the real threat. Nothing else is important."

Shepard stands next to Miranda wanting to look her in the eyes but she doesn't look back. "Not even us?"

Miranda placing her hands on his chest, looking into his eyes. She slaps him then kisses him passionately and deeply. His arms wrap around her waist, kissing her back with equal amount of passion and desire. Their lips tease each other as they begin to slow down in there intense moment of passion. Miranda almost breathless… "You're very important to me, Shepard. I'm with you. Don't ever question my loyalty. You'll always have it, you ass!"

Shepard smiles briefly. He touches the sides of her arms lovingly. "I'm never going to get rid of him pulling the strings... using the people I care about for his own selfish needs, am I?"

"I don't know, Shepard. He certainly pulled at mine. I reacted just as he had hoped. I'm not happy about it one bit."

Shepard smiles almost laughing.

"Stop it. I'm still angry at the both of you."

"Just wondering how I pulled off that kiss." He jokes trying to lighten the mood.

"You ass…"

"And what a mighty fine ass you gave me." Shepard grins.

Miranda starts to chuckle lightly.

Shepard folds his arms. "You should've told me, Miranda." He says sternly.

"You don't understand. It wasn't an easy choice." She turns away from him.

"Tell me. Make me understand."

"He's manipulating me… threatening to send people after me, claiming I went rogue… letting information slip to my father where to find my sister. I had to because of Orianna."

"You gave in to his demands out of fear for your sister life, I get that."

"A weakness on my part… you will be too." Miranda sighs looking down.

"The Miranda I knew wouldn't let him get under her skin so easily."

Miranda turns and looks back at Shepard. "What other choice did I have? Be killed by assassins, have my sister be ripped from the only home she's ever known! I know what my father will do with her. I won't let that happen!"

"There are always choices, Miranda." He says walking towards her.

Miranda looks hesitantly into Shepard's eyes feeling her emotions rise, the tears forming, she struggles to keep them away, trying to calm her inner turmoil. "Yeah... I can live with this, if it makes her safe."

"Is that any way to live, out of fear that one day the Illusive man will reveal to your father where to find her? She'll never be safe with those two men around. You know that Miranda."

"Damn it… I know… you're right…. Give me some time to think about this, okay. I only did it to buy myself time to think about what to do next." She walks away from him.

He grabs her arm gently and looks at her. "Will you stop trying to do everything yourself and let me help."

Miranda stands there thinking. "I don't see how it could get any worse."

"Gee thanks."

"Shepard. I've already made a mess. Letting my emotions get the best of me. I'm not normally like this… I hate this." One tear falls down her face. She wipes it away. "Being vulnerable and emotionally engaged like this, with you, will get me killed." The tears start to flow down even more so with this revelation. "Damn it!"

Shepard takes Miranda in his arms. Hugging her tightly, comforting her. "It's alright…"

"It's not alright. It's my own damn fault…!"

"Miranda stop beating yourself up over your mistakes… You're human. We all get pushed to the limits of what we are able to endure. I encouraged you to talk to your sister; to at least feel some emotion for another person… maybe even pushed you into this relationship."

"Shepard… You didn't push me into anything. It's my decision. You've given me what I needed." She releases from his hug. "I'm used to being emotionally distant from people. It's kept me safe. People had to earn my trust, and I don't like taking chances of being betrayed. I have to stay focused, ruthless and separated from my emotions."

"Well, you're not going to be alone, not today or any other night." He takes her hand in his and heads over to the bed.

"Commander. I'm really not in the mood for this…"

"We fight, we have make-up sex." He smirks.

"Is that what this is?" Miranda rolls her eyes.

He stands in front of the bed looking at Miranda. "Get on the bed… so I can work my magic." He says playfully.

Miranda pushes him on to the bed with her biotics but not enough to hurt him.

"That's a little, unfair… but I like your aggressiveness." Shepard raises his eyebrows leaning his back against the pillows in front of the headboard.

Miranda smiles slightly. She crawls her way up to him and straddling him.

He smiles and leans in to kiss her lips. She moves her head back slightly teasing him. He runs his hands through her dark hair.

She touches his chest, looking into his beautiful eyes. "If you break my heart..."

"I'll do my best not to. I'd miss you." He replies sincerely running his finger along the bottom part of her jaw.

"Yes, you will..." Miranda moves her head down on his shoulder. She closes her eyes taking in the warmth of his body, the smell of his scent.

The smell of her hair and body fragrance aroused his senses. He caressed her back loving how she felt against his body within his arms.

"I told Joker we're dating."

She moves slightly looking at Shepard. "Just keep our sex life private."

"Hmm… kind of hard when you seduce me public places."

"Shepard…" She frowns.

"I haven't said anything."

"Keep it that way." Miranda closes her eyes once again, a little tired.

He runs his hand up and down her arm. He plants a small kiss on her forehead. She faintly smiles.

**INT. CERBERBUS HEADQUARTERS – ILLUSIVE MAN'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON**

The Illusive man looks over the data reports from the reconnaissance team he sent out some time ago. The blue ring activates with a Cerberus operative shimmering into view.

The Illusive man takes a sip of his bourbon from his glass. "Have you recovered anything from the Omega 4 relay?"

"We've successfully secured a large amount of Collector and Reaper technology."

"Excellent news." The Illusive man smiled as he took another puff from his cigarette. "Despite Commander Shepard's efforts to destroy the base… finding any salvageable debris will help humanity… we'll use to our advantage against the Reapers. I've set up a private facility for you to oversee and security matters are being taking care of to secure the tech your team recovered. I'm dispatching a scientific team to investigate the findings."

The operative nods.

"Keep me updated with the results." The Illusive man closes the connection taking a metal case from his jacket pocket, removing a cigarette and lighting it up. He takes a drag from it, tilts his head and smiles.

**INT. NORMANDY – ARMORY– AFTERNOON**

Shepard walks into the Armory later that afternoon to find some of his crew mates around the table playing poker.

"Just in time Commander..." Joker says. "We're just about to start. Wasn't sure if were still needed by Ms. Lawson…"

"We're fine. She's sleeping… Deal me in." Shepard pulls out a chair and sits down next to Joker.

Joker starts dealing out the cards.

"Glad someone is getting some shut eye around here. Too god damn quiet…" Zaeed yammers.

"You must have really tired her out Shep. You're an animal." Kasumi jokes.

Shepard laughs. "We didn't do anything. She's still mad."

"Make-up sex… a lot of heat and passion. Mmm..." Kasumi begins to smirk looking at her cards.

"She did plant one hell of a passionate kiss on me."

"She's forgiven you, Shep."

"Enough of this god damn talking. Are you in or out, Shepard?" Zaeed replies with frustration.

Shepard looks at his cards. He raises the pot two chips.

Jacob pipes in looking at his cards. "Strange. Miranda never takes naps. She works non-stop as long as I known her."

"You don't think she has a bun in the oven?" Kasumi tosses in two chips.

They all look at Shepard with a concerned look.

"No. She's overstressed with issues concerning the Illusive man and the safety of her sister. We need to come up with a plan to ensure her sisters safety."

"Oh." Jacob replies relieved. He tosses in two chips. "She'll think of a plan. She's pretty resourceful on her own."

Zaeed throws in two chips. "Just go and blow the bastard up. Problem solved."

"Uh yeah, that would be bad for all of us involved. We should put an x marks the spot on his forehead so the Reapers know where to find and kill him." Joker adds his two chips and raises one.

Shepard grins. "Not a bad idea Joker but highly doubt it would work."

"Couldn't you just relocate her sister without either of them knowing?" Kasumi asks.

"We need a permanent solution." Shepard tosses another chip into the middle of the pot.

"Like I said, just kill the bastards. Problems solved."

"Are you enlisting your services Zaeed?" Shepard looks at him.

"For the right price… I'll do whatever you god damn want me to do, Shepard."

"I'll consider it."

"I'll help." Kasumi tosses in another token.

Jacob tosses in a chip. "Count me in… I'll always help Miranda out whenever she needs it."

Zaeed folds his hand.

"Read 'em and weep… full house. Three queens and two jacks…" Joker grins.

"Beats my pair of two's…" Shepard tosses his cards in front of the pot of chips. "What do you have Kasumi?"

"Pair of Jacks…"

Jacob smiles at Joker. "I win… the prize. Three aces and a pair of nines."

"Damn… I could've sworn I'd win this time." Joker sighs watching Jacob moving the pot of chips closer to his side on the table.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – EVENING**

Candles illuminate the bedroom in a soft yellowish tone along the desk and floor. Soft and low classical music plays in the background. Miranda is relaxing on her bed having just finished her nails. She blows on them as the office door chimes. Miranda ignores it. She had locked it for a reason. It chimes again.

She gets off her bed and walks over to the door wearing a white long sleeve shirt, open exposing her breast within her bra, and belly. She wore white silky pants to match. Miranda opens the door and sees Shepard looking back at her. At least she hoped it was Shepard, she didn't give a second thought.

Commander Shepard looks at Miranda's outfit and smiles. "Can I come in? I brought some food, if you haven't already eaten?"

"Lock the door behind you. I don't wish to be disturbed." Miranda walks seductively towards the back of her bedroom.

Shepard waves the door locked on his way. He takes special note of the surroundings finding it rather romantic.

Miranda eagerly waits for him quietly and distracted.

"Nice mood you've created." Shepard hands Miranda one of the bowls of rice mixed with vegetables.

"It's been a stressful day." Miranda says stating the obvious.

Shepard nods in agreement. He sits down next to Miranda with his food. He couldn't help smelling the nice aroma, of lavender coming off her body. She observes him briefly raises his eyebrows flirting with her. Miranda begins to eat her food with her chopsticks finding the food rather delicious, sweet and spicy.

"Should I ask how you're doing?"

"No, not right now Shepard." Miranda was more concerned with eating than talking about her problems. She rarely enjoyed revealing anything personal if, it couldn't be helped. What she had learned earlier disappointed her and the fact that she still hadn't told Shepard about the Illusive Man demands. She hated feeling so crippled by her emotions. She was better than this. It was easier to be a cold-hearted bitch and not care about anyone. She needed to maintain control.

Shepard places his food down on the table. "Tali told me about you and Jacob in the Engine core. Want to tell me about it?"

"Tali should mind her own damn business." Miranda fires back without hesitation.

Shepard looks at Miranda a bit shocked. "What?"

"She has a crush on you."

"Yes, I know."

"Clearly, certain women on and off this ship have the distinct notion you want them. Frankly, I'm getting tired of hearing the gossip of all your love triangles." She tosses the half eaten bowl on to the table in front of her.

"Miranda, are you always this jealous with non-existent competition." He shakes his head at her in disbelief.

Miranda raises an eyebrow at his statement.

Shepard tries to reassure her. "Tali's a close friend. I care about her. She's like a sister to me. I was thinking about setting her up with Kal'Reager. He respects her, if it should be anyone. I can't help being a babe magnet, I'm that good."

Miranda felt increasingly more annoyed with his last statement. "Good at being very supercilious."

"You like that about me…"

"I can say I've ever met anyone like you. You always seem to surprise me and don't know what you'd do next. Given your accomplishments and a bit of that 'dangerous' mixed in. I still find you a complete ass at times…"

"You still want me…" Shepard continues to joke.

Miranda faintly smiles.

He asks hesitantly. "Your private meeting with Jacob?"

"Ugh… I had him remove Cerberus leaks, bugs, in many areas of the ship, primarily your quarters. Tali was right about no bugs down there in the engine core. I wanted our moment to be private."

"I don't like the feeling of being watched, constantly."

"Neither do I, Shepard but I endure it." Miranda says with a cynical expression.

"Do I even want to know?" He frowns.

"Probably not… but it was fun to watch." She flirts with him making her way towards the bed.

Shepard scratches the back of his neck. "Uh…huh…"

Miranda pulls the bed sheet open. "Embarrassed, are we? I thought you performed quite well under such pressures."

"You did, huh…" Shepard walks closer to her with sinister plan in mind.

Miranda watches and moves around Shepard to where he is between her and the bed.

"Where are you going Ms. Lawson?"

"No where's Commander Shepard." She pushes him on to the bed once again but this time he was ready for it. He takes her with him.

Miranda curses with a slight grin.

"I saw that coming…"

Miranda laughs. "Don't get any ideas, Commander."

Shepard sighs. "You're still mad?"

"Yes, a little…" Miranda turns off the light.


	8. Chapter 8: Disposal

**CHAPTER 8: DISPOSAL**

**INT. CERBERUS HEADQUARTERS – ILLUSIVE MAN'S OFFICE – NOON**

The Illusive man sits before his array of surveillance vid screens; he runs his hand over it, moving it, several screens at a time. He spent the past several hours, checking up on his various cells in operation. Reading reports on those various experiments taking place. Everything was going according to plan, well almost everything.

His concern with Miranda keeping Shepard 'occupied' was the least of his problems. He was however noticing the lack of data being delivered to him from the Normandy. Systems on board were being disrupted, vid feeds being taking offline or distorted. He knew it would be a matter of time before he lost his hold over the ship and Miranda entirely. He had one last card to play, to set in motion before he lost it all. Considering how much Commander Shepard values his friends and crew, this would be an easy win for both of them for entirely different reasons.

**INT. NORMANDY – COMMUNICATION INFORMATION CENTER – LATE AFTERNOON**

Miranda and Shepard walk through the Communication Information Center later that afternoon, having treated each other to lunch on Illium.

"Commander, you've received a new message on your private terminal." Kelly Chambers says as they approach her.

Shepard walks over towards his terminal with Miranda. Kelly watches them both intently. Miranda glances up at Kelly who turns away quickly.

Shepard scratches the back of his neck for a moment.

"What is it, Shepard?" Miranda asks curiously.

"Cerberus command has sent me information pertaining to the Shadow Broker?"

Miranda steps forward to read the message herself. "Dr. T'Soni would be interested in obtaining the information, so I am told."

Shepard remains a bit skeptical about the legitimacy of the e-mail. "Yeah. A little to convenient now, don't you think?"

"Does it really matter when you get the information?"

Shepard folds his arms. "You didn't send it did you, like you did with Jacob?"

Miranda moves hers eyes away from the computer terminal. "It doesn't matter, Commander. We can talk or we can do it."

"I'd rather be doing it… with you." Shepard mischievously grins at Miranda.

Miranda rolls her eyes. "Later, sugar lips…"

Shepard's lips begin to grow wider, smiling. He was surprised and caught off-guard but decides to play along. "I'll hold you to it, buttercups."

Kelly inquisitively watches them flirting with each other.

"What? No… don't even start that, Shepard." Miranda grabs the data pad from Kelly who just happens to have one handy. Miranda transfers the information with haste. "Well, are you coming or not?" Miranda barks out making her way towards the cockpit.

He jogs up to walk with her. "How about… sex kitten?"

Miranda stops. "How about I crush you with my biotics…?" Miranda proceeds towards the exit.

Shepard shrugs. "Then why call me… that?"

Miranda and Shepard step into the decontamination room before exiting the ship. "You'll figure it out…" She teases him. "Maybe."

**INT. ILLIUM – LIARA'S ADMINISTRATION INFORMATION OFFICE – LATE AFTERNOON**

Shepard, Zaeed and Miranda walk into Liara's office.

"Shepard! It's good to see you again." Liara smiles and greets Shepard as he sits down. "So what can I do for you?"

"I know you are looking for the Shadow Broker." Shepard adjusts himself in the chair. "Cerberus gave me data on where to find him. Interested?"

Liara stands up. "Absolutely! I had no idea. Let me see what you've got." Shepard hands Liara the data pad displayed with a Salarian operative.

She taps on the data pad. "It looks like a leaked transmission between Shadow Broker operatives. Some hints as to the location, and…" The image of the Drell, Feron appears. "It's about Feron. He is still alive."

"Your friend? The one that helped recover my body from the Shadow Broker?"

"The same. He sacrificed himself to save me. I'd, never found anything that ever suggested he was alive. After two years, I hadn't even dreamed..." Liara focuses her eyes on Shepard's dog tags.

"Sounds like you and Feron were close."

"It's funny. He betrayed me more than once. He was double-dealing for Cerberus, for the Shadow Broker… but in the end. He sacrificed himself for me. I owe him."

"If he has been the Shadow Broker's prisoner for two years, he may not be in good shape."

Liara leans her hands on her desk. "I know. But yesterday, all I wanted was the chance to avenge his death. Today, he's alive. I'll do whatever I have to do to get him back." Liara leans straight back once again.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. What's our next step?" Shepard asks glancing up and down her body.

Liara looks down and to the right for a moment. "I… I don't know. I need to prepare, to think." Liara taps on her computer and walks around her desk with the datapad in hand. "I'm going home. Use my terminal, if you need any local Intel."

Shepard watches her leave. "You okay?"

"I've spent two years plotting revenge. Now I have a chance to make it a rescue." Liara looks back at Shepard.

"Let me help. I'll come by your apartment?"

"Okay. Hopefully, I will have a plan by then. Thank you Shepard."

Miranda watches from a distance. The facial expressions and body movement's Liara exchanged with Shepard only confirmed her suspicions about Liara's affections towards him. Miranda always suspected they were more than friends, but were they ever lovers?

Shepard looks at Liara's terminal but didn't find anything useful. "That went well." Shepard walks over to both of them waiting for him near the door.

"We all knew she'd be pleased." Miranda says sarcastically unfolding her arms.

Shepard makes his way out of Liara's office and towards the stairs. "Yeah… I'm sure the Illusive man is."

Miranda sighs following behind noting his displeasure. "Why do you insist on thinking he was behind it?"

"He always has a motive behind everything he does. Did you send it?"

"Would it have been better if I did?" Miranda asks mockingly.

"Yes, it would. I trust you, Miranda."

Miranda scoffs. "Only a day ago you accused me of not being loyal to you."

Shepard stops at the bottom of the stairs and stares at her tilting his head. "We've been then through this. I'm sorry, Miranda."

Zaeed walks in between them. "You both act like a God damn married couple."

Miranda gives him a scornful look. "You don't have to stay on the Normandy, Zaeed. You were paid and free to leave whenever you like."

"Actually, Shepard is paying me a hefty amount of credits to do so. We have your sister to save and all."

"What is he talking about, Shepard?" Miranda asks confused.

He glares at Zaeed. "I may have mentioned it at the poker game."

Miranda eyes glare at him. "That was a private matter… god." Miranda walks towards the door leading down the long hallway.

Shepard runs his hand behind his head uncomfortably.

"She a god damn tough woman to love, Shepard. I bet she is one fierce fuck in bed."

"None of your damn business... I don't like that disrespectful attitude from you, Zaeed." Shepard says angerly.

"I always talk like this… It didn't bother you before and frankly I don't give a damn either." Zaeed replies coldly.

Miranda watches both of them get into each other's face. "We haven't got all night to see whose is bigger. Let's just go to Liara's apartment and get this over with."

Shepard and Zaeed follow quietly behind Miranda. "Well, this should be fun." Zaeed sighs.

**EXT. ILLIUM – NOS ASTRA'S – LIARA'S APARTMENT – EVENING**

It was raining heavily outside. Thundering and lightening in the evening sky. Liara's apartment was large and spacious with high ceilings. Sofa's lined the curved, glass windows throughout the first floor of the apartment. Turian and Asari officers comb over the crime scene. Vasir notes Commander Shepard's arrival.

"What's going on?" Shepard asks approaching the Asari standing guard.

Vasir runs her hand along the edge within Liara's upper loft bedroom.

The purple skinned Asari, in black armor, informs Shepard that the area was sealed off and requested him to step back.

"Sealed off, why?" Shepard asks again concerned.

"Someone tried to kill your friend, Commander Shepard." Vasir walks down the stairs leading from the top level. She dismisses the Illium security detail.

Shepard steps forward and is surprised to find out that she's Spectre.

"So. I assume you had business with your friend this evening, Commander?"

"Liara was following up a lead on the shadow broker."

Vasir walks closer to him. "The shadow broker? Dangerous enemy to have."

"What are the facts so far?" Shepard asks.

Vasir commented on what she discovered and what happened.

"I'm going look around."

Vasir nods in agreement.

Miranda nonchalantly looks around the place. Zaeed keeps watch near the door folding his arms bored as hell.

Shepard looks over the bullet hole.

"Shepard…" Miranda raises an eyebrow.

He looks at his old armor on display. "It's part of my old armor…"

"I know… but why?" Miranda pays close attention.

"I don't know, Miranda." Shepard makes his way into what looks like a small office or library. A desk sits near the wall facing the six orange looking vid screens, a tipped over chair along with paper scattered over the floor.

Miranda watches Vasir closely as Shepard examined the collection of books and the diploma Liara received from the University of Serris, on Thessia. "You too ever meet, Miranda?"

"What?" Miranda walks over towards him, confused.

"On Thessia?"

Miranda notes the degree and turns around walking away casually. "Uh. No…"

Shepard heads into the kitchen but didn't find anything of value.

"Over here…"

Shepard walks over to Miranda looking at the painting. "It's a painting of Illos."

"I see…" Miranda stares at Shepard curiously.

Shepard walks up the stairs to check out Liara's loft. Oddly enough he found the large fish tank similar to the one in his own quarters on board the Normandy. He walks closer, seeing a picture near the bed, on the nightstand. It changes with his touch. Vasir comments on it being linked to his ID. "It's a prothean dig site…"

Vasir makes special note of the other prothean artifacts around the apartment.

Shepard walks up to the prothean artifact near the stairs and gets an idea to touch it. To his surprise a data disk pops out. Shepard and Vasir watch the vid screen. Miranda folds her arms and listens from a distance. Liara went to the Baria Frontiers office in the Dracon Trade Center to meet with a Salarian informant.

**EXT. ILLIUM – NOS ASTRA'S – BARIA FRONTIERS – EVENING**

Liara was meeting her contact on the third floor, of the Baria Frontiers. Shepard, Vasir and his squad get out of the shuttle taxi and start to walk up towards the entrance but are startled when a series of explosions tear through the building.

"Liara's in there!" Shepard yells out.

"This could be a problem." Miranda runs up to Commander Shepard.

Vasir takes the shuttle and lands on the roof of the building to make her way downward as Shepard starts from the bottom up. He approaches the wounded people to see if they are all right. Fire, black smoke and damage is everywhere.

"Please exit the building in an orderly fashion. Emergency power engaged." The female computer voice says over the intercom system.

Shepard checks the elevator and finds it inactive. Shepard makes his way over towards the one of the employees near the wall. "You okay?"

"Mercs… came with the bombs… killing everyone." He slumps. Miranda uses her omni-tool to scan over his body. "He's dead."

"Let's keep moving." Shepard and team walk pass the Eldfell-Ashland Energy, the Salarian Embassy, Nezo Transportation to head upstairs.

"Shepard." Zaeed calls out.

A bomb was carelessly left near the side of the wall, not far from the Baria Frontier entrance. "Vasir, I found a military-grade explosive device. It hasn't been armed."

"Sloppy work. You use that kind of hardware when you don't have time to plan." Vasir explains to Shepard.

Shepard and his team pass the Baria Frontier's door. Shepard notes the log book. "Vasir, I'm at the Baria Frontiers office. Liara signed in just a few minutes ago."

"Understood Commander."

Shepard and his team continue on but are ambushed by more shadow broker agents.

"We got company." Zaeed calls out.

Miranda uses her biotics, slam, on one of the Shadow Broker's agents while Zaeed and Shepard take out the other agents. They battle through a countless number of agents very skilled and highly dangerous in combat.

Fire and smoke nearly choked out the oxygen in the room. Water sprays down putting out some of the fires but not nearly enough of them. Shepard issues commands for them to move forward deeper and deeper into the building.

"Shepard, on your left." Miranda calls out.

"I see them." Shepard sends a few inferno grenades at the Shadow Broker agents. They scream in agony as the fire consumes them.

"Gotcha!" Miranda says taking down another agent with her pistol.

They make their way around towards a set of stairs only to be blocked by a raging fire.

"We'll need to put that fire out, Shepard." Miranda tells him.

"I'm looking." Shepard walks into the next room taps on the maintenance console to suppress the fire. "We should be clear."

"That did it… we have hostiles at the top of the stairs, take cover."

"Too easy…" Zaeed calls out heading around the corner towards the large sealed door ahead of them.

Shots were heard from the other side of the door. The Salarian gunned down; his blood smears the wall as he slumps to the ground. The Shadow Broker agent looks at the door turning green and about to be opened from the other side.

Vasir walks up behind the operative and points her gun at him and shoots.

Zaeed, Miranda and Shepard stand ready on each side of the door. Shepard nods to them. The door opens. They turn aiming their guns at the opened door only to find Vasir on the other side of the door as the Merc, flops dead in front of them.

"Damn it. If I'd been a few seconds faster, I could've stopped them."

Shepard squats down in front of the dead Salarian. "Is this Sekat?"

"Must have been." Vasir comments to Shepard.

Shepard stands up. "No sign of that data Liara talked about. Looks like a dead end."

Vasir turned away from Shepard. "Oh… Speaking of which, did you find your friends body?"

Liara appears out of the shadows pointing her gun at Vasir. "You mean this body?"

Shepard steps in front of Vasir and looks directly at Liara. "Liara! Something I should know?

Liara approaches Shepard as Vasir back away from Liara pointing her gun at her. "This is the woman who tried to kill me."

Shepard watches and listens carefully.

Vasir continues to back up as Liara continues to approach her with the gun pointing at her. "You've had a rough day, so I'll let that slide. Why don't you put that gun down?"

Liara lowers her gun for a brief moment. "I saw you! I doubled back after you left. I watched you break into my apartment!" Liara raises her gun once again.

Shepard steps back and aims his gun at Vasir. "You didn't know where Liara went, because she hid the message. You needed me to find it for you."

Miranda pulls her gun up pointing at Vasir as does Zaeed standing on the other side of Liara.

Vasir shrugs. "Thanks for the help."

Liara continues, "Once she had my location. She signaled the Shadow Broker's forces. They bombed the building to take me out."

Vasir folds her arms.

"She found Sekat, took his data, and killed him. I'm guessing she's still got the disk on her."

Shepard nods to Liara.

"Good guess. Not that you'll ever see what's on it..." Vasir distracts them with showing them the disk while she uses her biotics to shatter the glass throwing it towards Liara and Shepard's team. "…you pureblood bitch."

Liara kneels down on one knee generating a biotic field to protect the squad. Vasir taunts Commander Shepard. Shepard runs and tackles Vasir out of the broken window, tumbling in the air. Vasir kicks Shepard in the face landing down on the ground with some forced. Before Vasir could do any more damage to Commander Shepard, Liara follows suit by jumping through the window, using her biotics to slow down her fall and runs after the Asari Spectre. Liara plows through the Merc's with ease. They never stood a chance.

"She's getting away." Liara tells them as she runs around the corner.

Shepard starts to get up with Miranda and Zaeed arriving at his side. They fight their way back through the Trade Center with heavy resistance.

"Hell yeah." Zaeed says shooting up the place.

"That one hit!" Miranda remarks hiding behind the row of chairs.

"Anyone else want some?" He continues to take out the agents approaching in another wave.

"Yes!" Miranda yells out having taking out another agent with her biotics.

"We are certainly getting our god damn work out tonight." Zaeed comments to Shepard.

"I hope you can keep up." Shepard jokes.

"Are you kidding me, you're the one falling behind." Zaeed retorts.

"Tough son-of-bitches." Miranda comments to Shepard which only makes him chuckle moving forward.

"What… these are easy compared to the Collectors." Shepard states with some added humor.

"I'm not so sure about that, Commander." Miranda remarks back.

"Getting soft?" Shepard teases.

"Hardly. Careful, Shepard." Miranda slams one of the nearby agents closing in him.

"Thanks."

"Any time Commander." Miranda winks at him.

Shepard smiles in return.

"Let's get moving… too much chatter gives away our position." Zaeed states as they move into the next room which gets even more intense. The Shadow Broker's agents swarm in trying to overwhelm them. Shepard and his squad successfully repel the attack.

They head outside meeting up with Liara who has pinned down Vasir, cornering her on the landing pad outside of the building. Vasir, now outnumbered calls her X3M, "sky car" vehicle, jumps in and speeds away.

"Damn it." Liara steps into the car.

"I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking." Shepard gets into the car nodding to Miranda to join them.

"Come on! She's getting away!" Liara yells at Shepard as the car lifts off in hot pursuit of Vasir.

"There she is." Liara gives Shepards a heads up on Vasir. "Hang a right! No, wait, left."

"I'm on her." Shepard speeds up.

"Hang a left."

Shepard keeps up with Vasir.

"She's around the corner."

He turns the vehicle around the corner keeping a close eye on Vasir's vehicle.

"We're not going into the construction site, are - oh goddess."

Shepard gives off a slight grin. Miranda sitting in the back watches not amused.

"Hurry Shepard, we're losing her! Go faster!"

Shepard takes the car through the Karas Towers tunnel.

"I'm not letting her escape with that data!"

The cab car exits out of the tunnel. "She's almost out of range!" Liara warns.

Shepard glares at Liara.

"Traffic. Oncoming traffic!" Liara panics.

"We'll be fine!" Shepard reassures her.

"She's dropping proximity charges!"

"I noticed."

"Oof."

Shepard hits one of the charges. "You okay?"

"Still better than the Mako."

Shepard follows Vasir through the Arnyas Plaza tunnel. "She's got reinforcements."

Miranda notices Jack's wanted poster just above the entrance. She arches an eyebrow.

"What kind of guns does this thing have?" Shepard asks trying to keep his eyes in Vasir's vehicle just up ahead.

"It's a taxi! It has a fare meter!"

"Wonderful." He says not impressed.

"Truck." Liara points out.

"I know."

"Truck!"

"I know!" Shepard manages to swerve out of the way.

"Yaaaah!" Liara exclaims.

"There we go!" Shepard chuckles.

"You're enjoying this." Liara replies.

They exit the tunnel and turn the corner. "A head-on collision at this speed…"

"Yeah, I hear those can be bad for you." Shepard continues to joke as he dodges the oncoming traffic.

"Truck."

"Again?" He asks.

Shepard turns the car around the corner to the right.

"Watch out!"

Shepard zooms up right next to Vasir's car. They both look at each other briefly. Vasir rams her car into Shepard's. Shepard avoids the oncoming car, weaving out of the way. He then rams the car back into Vasir's hard. Again, two more times.

Vasir yells out when she hits another car head on, causing wide spread damage as fire erupts from within. Vasir's car spins out of control landing on the hotel, Azure.

Shepard turns the car and proceeds down to land near Vasir's car.

Vasir slowly gets out and shoots a droid approaching. "I crashed on Azure! Get me some damn backup!"

Shepard lands the cab on the roof. They pursue Vasir but end up having to battle their way through more Shadow Broker agents outside the hotel.

Miranda uses her biotic power to slam the Shadow Broker agent to the ground. Miranda runs up ahead and covers as the enemies continue to push at them from the front.

"Condition red." Salarian agent yells to his fellow comrades.

"Watch for the drone." Miranda warns.

Shepard steps out from cover and destroys the combat drone.

"Felt that one." Miranda yells out.

"Fall back Miranda!" Shepard yells out.

Miranda complies. Shepard step out of cover, to cover her retreat firing at the three Shadow Broker Agents pressing forward.

Shepard freezes one of the agents then it explodes with contact from Miranda's firing her pistol at it. The other agents hide behind the short wall near the top of the stairs.

Liara throws a singularity near a group of agents.

Miranda slams the other. "Down you go!"

Another wave lands on the right. Shepard moves towards the right with Liara as they take out a few more agents.

"Enjoy the ride." Liara says watching the agent fly up into the air.

Shepard makes his way back towards the other side in front of the stairs.

"Perfect."

Liara runs up the stairs and stands near Miranda. Liara deploys singularity.

Another wave of agents comes from the left hand side.

"Watch out." Liara warns Shepard.

"Fall and die!" Miranda uses her slam to keep the agent away from approaching Shepard's location.

Another wave comes from the right.

"I'll crush them." Miranda yells out.

"This should slow them down." Liara sends out another singularity on the approaching ship.

"Watch your back!" Miranda says to Shepard.

Shepard watches as one of the cars slams into the ground.

"Damn, didn't think they would ever let up." Shepard says approaching Miranda. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… Still think this is easier than the Collectors, Shepard?" Miranda asks walking up to him.

"Nah… You're right. Tough sons-of-bitches."

Miranda smiles at Shepard as they walk up the stairs to meet up with Liara.

"Come on! We can climb over to get to Vasir's car." Liara yells out to both of them.

They head into one of the nearby rooms. Shepard decides to check out the place. He hears a woman talking to herself in the next room.

"Please let me live. Please let me live. I'll do mantras every week. I'll give to charity. I'll go back to the Citadel and get a good job, I swear."

Shepard sees the Asari woman and Human male cowering on the floor. "Hey we are unarmed! We didn't see anything!" The frightened man whimpers.

Shepard turns around and watches the lustful Asari dancing vid screen. "What kind of hotel is this?"

"_Oh great, here it comes."_ Miranda sighs.

Liara explains to Shepard. "Azure. It's a luxury resort with an… exotic edge. "Azure" is slang for a part of the Asari body in some areas of Illium."

"Where?" He asks.

"Mainly the lower reaches, near the bottom."

"I meant, 'Where on the asari body'?" Shepard asks with a sly grin.

"So did I." Liara replies calmly.

Shepard watches the Asari dancer move her body seductively on the big screen.

Miranda rolls her eyes at Shepard's fascination. "Shepard. We don't have time for this."

"I couldn't agree more." Liara agrees with Miranda.

"Just taking in the view. I'm beginning to like it a lot more here, on Illium."

"I'm sure you are." Miranda and Liara follow Shepard towards the exit and over to Vasir's car.

"A blood trail. Vasir got hurt in the crash." Liara informs the squad.

"That should slow her down." Shepard says as they follow the blood trail Vasir was leaving towards the end of the walkway.

"She's lost a lot of blood. We have to be getting close." Liara says as they turn the corner.

"She's tough, I'll give her that much."

"She's a spectre." Liara says the obvious.

Shepard hears a woman scream as the door opens. They enter inside the room but all they found were dead bodies everywhere. They exit out of the room and back on to the balcony walkway.

Vasir walks past a group of people laughing and drinking wine as she continues to lose a lot of blood in the process.

"Vasir! It's over!" Liara points her gun at her.

Vasir turns around takes a hostage. "Hey! Hey, hey you. Come here. What's your name?" Vasir uses her biotics and holds the human female captive point her gun at Liara and Shepard.

Asari and Human guests of the hotel scream and run away from the area.

"M-Mariana." The frighten woman fumbles out.

Vasir talks calmly. "Mariana, you want to live, don't you? Tell these people you want to live."

"Please."

"We'll get you out of here safely Mariana." Shepard tries to reassure the young lady.

"Well, that's good to hear. All you had to do was walk away. Now it gets ugly." Vasir points the gun at the woman's head just above her ear.

"Please. I have a son."

"A son? I hope he gets to see you again. I've heard losing a parent is just horrific for children. Scars them for life."

"I'm going to end you, Vasir." Liara warns.

"It's okay, Liara. We'll handle it. The usual way."

"You want Mariana's little boy to grow up without a mommy, Shepard? Thermal clips on the ground, now. Power cells, too."

Shepard having distracted Vasir just long enough, Liara uses her biotics on a nearby table hitting Vasir over the edge, releasing the hostage unharmed.

"Damn it." Shepard looks over the edge.

Vasir continues to taunt and send her Shadow Broker agents against Shepard and his squad. "Damn this bitch never stops." Shepard mutters to himself trying to take her ass down.

Vasir didn't stay in any one spot for long. It seemed like she was jumping around at light speed. Liara and Miranda nail Vasir's ass with their biotics.

Vasir collapses near one of the plaza's walls. "Ugh. Damn it! Damn it."

Shepard stands up. "About time… Good work."

Liara walks over to Vasir and grabs the disk placing it in her omni-tool to analyze.

Shepard walks over to Liara with Miranda close behind.

"Sekat's personal data pad. This is what we need to find the Shadow Broker."

Vasir smears blood along the wall as she slip down to the ground. "You're dead. The Shadow Broker has been in power for decades. He's stronger than anything you've ever faced!"

Shepard turns around and looks at Vasir. "Is that why you sold out the Council to work for him?"

"You think I betrayed the Council? Like Saren? Go to hell!"

Shepard turns around as Vasir continues her little speech. "The Broker's given me damn good intel over the years. Intel that saved lives and kept the Citadel safe! So if the Broker needs a few people to disappear, I'll pay that price without hesitation!"

"Spectres don't blow up buildings filled with innocent people!" Shepard says with a disapproving look on his face.

"Sure we do! We get our hands dirty so the Council doesn't have to. The councilors might complain about our methods to soothe their consciences, but they will never look too closely. Besides you're with Cerberus. You have any idea what your terrorist friends have done?"

Shepard leans down on one knee. "I know who they are and what they've done. It doesn't matter."

"I think it does. You want to judge me. Look in the mirror. Kidnapping kids for biotic death camps! Killing Alliance Admirals for asking questions! And you're with them. Don't you dare judge me!" Vasir groans. "Don't you…" Vasir dies ending their conversation.

Shepard wasn't at all surprised by what Vasir told him. He knew of only one admiral that had suffered such fate. Now, there were others! This pissed him off even more.

He finds Liara in the next room going over the data. "Eliminate T'Soni and retrieve the data. Civilian casualties are not a concern."

Shepard walks up to Liara. "Vasir's dead."

Liara doesn't turn around. She turns off her omni-tool. "I'm putting the data through to the Normandy's computers. We can be at the Shadow Broker's base within a few hours. He'll know about Vasir before long. If he decides to kill Feron…"

Shepard follows Liara and touches her arm gently. "We'll get Feron out of there alive, Liara. I promise."

Liara stops for a moment. "I know. You're here to help. Just like always." Liara turns around.

"That's not a good thing?" Shepard asks concerned.

"When we first met on Therum, you saved me from the Geth. You fought a Krogan Battlemaster, while I cowered. Now you're doing it again. And I'm still leaning on you for help."

"That's what friends do, Liara."

Liara turns and walks away as Shepard follows behind. "I can get us there, based on Sekat's data. The Normandy's stealth drive will keep them from detecting us. The Shadow Broker's agents are still shooting their way through Illium. With luck, they won't notice we've left until it's too late."

"That's a little cold. They killed innocent people."

Liara stops and faces Shepard. "You know what I mean."

"Do I? When I hit the ground back at the trade center, you went after Vasir without a backward look."

Liara turns towards the balcony and leans down on. "A little fall wasn't going to kill you. I had to stay on Vasir. I had to stay rational, make the call. Like I did with Sekat."

Shepard follows lean his hands on the balcony's edge. "That's Vasir's fault, not yours."

"Sekat had no idea what the stakes were. I put him in harm's way to get the data I needed. I got him killed. And I'd do it again." Liara leans up. "But from here on out, things will be simple. Get in, get Feron, get out."

Liara continues to walk with Shepard close behind. "And kill anyone who tries to stop us."

"That's it?" Shepard asks.

"That's it." Liara repeats.

"Will you just stop for a second?"

Liara turns around.

"We'll be jumping several light years. There's time to talk."

"About what?"

"You haven't been the same since I came back, Liara."

Liara steps forward with a sad expression. "What do you want me to say Shepard? That I mourned you? That I feel guilty because Feron got captured? I made mistakes. I lost people. I helped get you back, and I want to do the same for Feron! I'll sit and talk once he's safe. Until then, enjoying the scenery is an insult to the man that saved both of us."

Shepard looks down. "Okay. Let's go."

**INT. NORMANDY – COMMUNICATION INFORMATION STATION – NIGHT **

Liara, Shepard, Miranda and Zaeed enter the Normandy via the Cockpit and head down towards the Communications Information Center Galaxy map. Zaeed heads inside the elevator to retire for the night.

Miranda pulls at Shepard's hand and leads him past Ms. Chamber's empty workstation towards the corner near the Tech Lab door.

Liara stands near the galaxy map, glancing over at Miranda and Shepard finding them rather intimate with each other.

"Let me know when you get back." Miranda looks into his eyes with a very faint smile.

"You okay?" Shepard asks a little tired but concerned.

"It's been a long day. Frankly, I don't have the energy for another all-out assault."

His hands run up and down her arms affectionately.

"You'll do fine without me." Miranda smirks at him.

He leans in to kiss those soft and moist lips of hers for a moment. "Alright."

Miranda smiles at Shepard's affection in front of Liara. She leans in giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Be careful."

"I'll bring Grunt. He always likes a good fight."

Miranda touches his chest affectionately with her fingers as she moves around him. She glances back with a flirt in her eye and heads towards the elevator.

Shepard smiles and walks towards Liara and the galaxy map. Liara watches Shepard plot a course to the Hourglass Nebula, in the Sowilo System, third planet, Hagalaz.

"You and Miranda seem rather close?" Liara asks Shepard inquisitively inspecting him nearby.

"We're dating."

"Does Ashley know?" Liara tilts her head a little bit.

"Ash and I… it isn't going to work. Let's drop it, Liara." Shepard taps on his personal terminal.

Liara nods with longing eyes.

**Two hours later…**

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – NIGHT **

Miranda heads into her office with a hot cup of jasmine tea. She makes her way towards the back and sits down on one of her sofas.

"Ms. Lawson. Shepard, Grunt and T'soni have left the Normandy."

"Thank you, EDI." Miranda takes another long sip. She leans forward placing the cup on small table in front of her. She closes her eyes moving her head from side to side to loosen up her stiff neck. She leans back against the sofa with her left leg over her right and closes her eyes, briefly.


	9. Chapter 9: Divulgence

**CHAPTER 9: DIVULGENCE**

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – EARLY MORNING**

Shepard walks into his quarters early that morning with a big yawn on his face. He makes his way down towards his bed he slows down his approach. He slightly grins seeing Miranda sleeping in his bed, waiting for him. He quietly opens the top two doors to a cabinet housing his armor. He begins removing his armor placing each piece inside trying not to disturb her.

Miranda turns her head and body slightly backwards watching Shepard placing his gear back in their respective armor slots. "Shepard...?" Miranda asks half-awake but interested.

He turns around closing the doors standing in just a black t-shirt and thin black pants. "Hey, Miranda…"

Miranda throws off the covers and slips out of bed to speak with him face to face.

"Didn't mean to wake you..." Shepard eyes meet hers. He scratches his head and tries to ward off a yawn but fails.

"It's alright…" Miranda smirks meeting him halfway in front of the bed.

Shepard's eyes roam over her breasts held within the black laced part of her, spring green one piece negligée resting just above her knees exposing her thighs. His hands touch the sides of her waist feeling the silky smooth texture. Shepard had lustful thoughts on his mind.

"How'd it go?" Miranda gazes into his tired eyes.

"You wouldn't have liked it. We spent most of our time running on top of the large moving ship, with howling winds, lighting storms, storm clouds raging all around us… it's a long way down…"

"I'm glad you're alright."

He tilts his head to the side a little. "He had his entire army trying to take us out…"

"I'm sure he did…" Miranda's steps back slightly.

Shepard's drops his hands to his sides and shifts his stance.

"Who was the Shadow Broker?" Miranda asks curiously.

"A tough son-of-bitch… and pretty damn ugly. Lots of eyes and sharp teeth… A yahg. Ever hear of them?"

"Mhm…"

"According to Liara, he probably killed the original shadow broker 60 years ago and took over."

"My God… I never would have guessed."

Shepard moves his right hands over his left shoulder trying to sooth the pain. "Liara's now _assuming direct control_ of the operation."

"Not surprising…" Miranda runs her hands up his chest and around the back of his neck. A hint of a smile begins to form. "I missed you." Her fingers touch his chin as they continue to kiss.

His lips depart. He stares looking into her beautiful eyes. "God, I ache all over."

She smiles. "Really...?"

"Nice sleeping attire, Miranda."

"You like it?" Miranda flirts.

"Very sexy. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Need another set of hands, Jon?"

Without another word, Shepard takes her by the hand and heads for the bathroom.

Miranda chuckles at Shepard. "I meant to help wash off all that filth."

Shepard looks back. "Right."

Miranda laughs again.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN/BATHROOM – EARLY MORNING**

Shepard stands with his hands up against the wall, leaning into the shower; the water runs down his face and over his bald head.

Miranda lathers him up with a lot of soap with a foam sponge. The smell of lavender soothed his and her senses. The hot water felt great against his aching muscles.

Miranda runs her hands over his back and buttocks enjoying the simple pleasure. She takes a particular interest in checking him out. She smiles finding his butt quite firm and sexy. Nice strong hairy legs and big feet.

Shepard turns around finding Miranda lost in thought as she soaps up his well-defined chest and arms. She notes that he wasn't as muscular as Jacob. She didn't even find Jacob all that attractive either and wondered why the hell she was comparing the two. It made her concentrate even more on Shepard.

Shepard touched her cheek with his wet finger.

Miranda looks into Shepard's eyes and smiles.

He kisses her lips softly.

Miranda closes her eyes, drapes her arms around his neck, pressing herself close to him. He could feel the heat emanating off her, only to be cooled with her getting wet. She continues to passionately kiss Shepard in return, wanting the kiss to never end but it did.

"You should probably get some rest." She touches his cheek with her fingers.

Shepard watches Miranda turn away. He was feeling sore and stiff, legs tired and strained.

She turns off the shower and watches him leave with a towel around his waist.

Miranda exits the bathroom and proceeds down towards the bed. She saw Shepard sitting down on the edge of his bed with a data pad in one hand. He glances up at her approaching him. Miranda took the data pad from his hand gently placing it on the desk.

He looked up at her with a confused looked.

"Lay down on your stomach."

He stands up and drops his towel.

She glances at him and his package firmly erect. "A massage, for your hurt muscles you ass."

"It's a muscle and it hurts." Shepard grins.

Miranda half laughs. "No, it's not. It's an appendage that contains two muscles, the Ischio Cavernous and Bulbo Cavernous. These two sheets of voluntary muscle wrap around the shaft, like belts on a radial tire. When pumped and contracted they give added rigidity and thickness to the shaft. They can be exercised and both their strength and size improved."

Shepard stares at Miranda and her scientific babble. He ponders the thought of making it bigger.

"Do you want my help or not?" She points to the bed.

"You're so demanding." Shepard lies down on the bed. He enjoyed teasing her.

Miranda straddles him near his waist. She moves her hands over his shoulders giving him a long, deep massage.

Shepard begins to moan out loud at how good she was at working his body to submission. Miranda smirked. She knew all too well what he was doing. It wouldn't be long until he'd forget about wanting sex with her. Her plan had worked perfectly. He fell asleep 15 minutes later. She kissed him on the back of the neck and got off him moving part of the sheet over him.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – MORNING**

Mess Sergeant Gardner argues with one of the male Cerberus crewmen. "You'll eat what I have in stock. I can't make any miracles out of this crap… take it up with Commander Shepard." He sees Miranda approaching him wearing her black Cerberus outfit.

"Is there a problem?" Miranda not all that amused.

"No problem Ms. Lawson." The Cerberus crewman takes the bowl full of soupy oatmeal to the table.

"He's unhappy about the less than adequate breakfast meals lately." He starts pouring Miranda her daily cup of hot coffee mixed with chocolate.

"I see."

"Well, we aren't some fancy crew ship, what do they expect?" Gardner says moving the large cup in front of Miranda on the counter.

Miranda watches Garrus walks up next to her.

"Miranda." Garrus says friendly-like, ditching the formality.

Miranda takes a cup of coffee from the counter. "Good morning, Mr. Vakarian."

"I heard Shepard made it back. I wanted to ask him how everything went down but I guess he's pretty tired. He didn't answer."

"Yes, he's sleeping. It went well, I'm told." Miranda takes a sip of her delicious cup of coffee.

"He's getting quite the work out." Garrus says with something else in mind.

Miranda looks at Garrus with a stern, cold look, wondering if Shepard squealed about their love making to him.

"First, helping Liara take down a known Spectre with Shadow Broker agents mixed in. Then going after the Shadow Broker and all his little agents thrown in for added measure... He'd be pretty damn tired to do anything else. That is, if he had any strength left in him?"

Miranda turns and was about to leave but then stops and turns around to face Garrus. "He's Shepard. One of the best, he has a lot to offer and won't give up until he wins what's rightfully his."

"That sounds about right." Garrus adds.

Miranda smirks, takes a plate with a bagel layered in cream cheese and heads for her quarters.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – LATE MORNING**

Miranda sat down at her desk and logged on to her computer terminal. She had a lot of work to accomplish before anyone would dare interrupt her. Someone always did, mainly Shepard but now was the time she could concentrate at least until he woke up. She took a bite from her bagel.

Miranda was responsible for the management of day-to-day activities, and the continued repairs were her main focus as of late. Miranda taps on her ear-piece. "Tali'Zorah come in."

"Yes, Miranda…" Tali responded not pleased with the interruption.

"I haven't received your report from yesterday. Please report to my office."

"I'm on my way."

Miranda folds her fingers into each other thinking for a bit. Miranda didn't think she was asking too much of the crew. The door opens and Tali approaches and hands Miranda the maintenance report logs. Miranda reaches out her hand and takes it.

"Thank you. That will be all." Miranda didn't bother to look it over just yet.

Tali could see Miranda pre-occupied with the information in front of her on the terminal. Tali walks out of Miranda's office.

Miranda takes another bite of her bagel, sits back and begins to review the maintenance logs and logistics. She felt it was part of her job to free up the Commander's time so he could concentrate on any tactical planning and execution of any new mission. Even in that, she assumed control of most of it. She was good at that, tactical planning and making sure it was executed with precision, without hesitation or complications. Miranda was taking charge of almost everything and Shepard didn't seem to mind at all.

She places it to the side of her terminal. Miranda had other problems on her mind, mostly about Commander Shepard and his questioning her loyalty. She couldn't blame him… she should have told him. Miranda remained conflicted about telling him about her infertility but knew she would have to eventually. Miranda couldn't be sure about the outcome but she wasn't going to let the doctor's inaccuracy in that report stop her. She had to find out what was causing it, how to fix it, and remove the benign neoplasm before it was too late.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL– LATE MORNING**

Tali walks towards the elevator.

"Tali, you look as if you swallowed a canary." Kasumi asks standing near her.

"I'm thankful to be done with a most unpleasant task. Miranda didn't even look at the work I completed. She's unreasonable in her demands."

"I thought she'd lighten up a bit. Hmph."

"What's that to mean, Kasumi?"

"I shouldn't say anything. Shepard and Miranda, you know, are sleeping together quite frequently." Kasumi blurts out.

"Bosh'het." Tali steps into the elevator.

Garrus shakes his head in disapproval. "You just love to torture the poor girl..."

"Hey, it's not my problem she has a crush on Shepard."

"I suppose your right…"

"You and Quarians can mate right?" Kasumi asks.

"What species can't?"

"I mean together?"

"Yes. We can also eat the same foods." He raises his hand slightly. "And before you suggest anything, Shepard forbids me to get involved with her."

"Shep forbids you? What does he want her for himself?"

"Nah. I think he's just an over-protective big brother, that's all."

"Well, that really does explain a lot actually."

"He did suggest Ms. Chambers but she's too, hmm… perky for my tastes."

"Yeah, she is a bit on the nosy side."

"A lot like you, Kasumi." Garrus jokes. "I have a gun to check out. Jacob acquired a new toy through some contacts while on Illium."

"Oh? What kind of weapon? Mind, if I tag along?"

"Well, I suppose not since you won't leave me alone." Garrus steps into the elevator with Kasumi.

Kasumi laughs. "Don't flatter yourself, Garrus."

"Who said I was? You got your eye on Jacob last I knew."

"Oh please." Kasumi says trying to deny it.

The door closes.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – NOON**

It had only been six hours since he left the Shadow Broker base. Shepard taps on his computer terminal checking his messages. A new message appears.

FROM: Illusive Man

Shepard,

EDI informed me that Jacob recently acquired some M5 Phalanx pistols from some friends who shall remain unnamed. I appreciate his resourcefulness, but had he come to me, I would have made the arrangements. We've discussed this, and to show there are no hard feelings, I've had a few more complimentary Phalanxes, replacement parts for their laser sights, and their repair manuals delivered to the Normandy. Use them how you will."

"You just don't get it… We don't need you."

He leans back in his chair, rubbing his hand over his bald head. He still felt tired even with a few hours of sleep. He needed to eat and speak with Miranda about some important matters; dealing with Cerberus, with Liara and the Shadow Broker base but first he needed to speak with Jacob.

**INT. NORMANDY – ARMORY – NOON**

Commander Shepard strolls into the Armory seeing Garrus, Kasumi and Jacob near one of the weapon benches.

Garrus sees him approach. "Check this rifle out." Garrus lines up the rifle near his eye looking through it. "It has long-range and anti-shield capabilities. Wish we had this bad boy earlier in our missions."

Shepard shrugs. "You've spoke with the Illusive man, Jacob?" Shepard gets right to the point.

"Yeah, not my choice… Miranda thought it would be best we try and stay on his good side. Didn't think he'd find out, what I did." Jacob replies calmly and honestly.

"We're done taking orders from the Illusive Man…" Shepard restates to all of them.

"I heard you but…" Jacob stops for a moment.

"Speak your mind Jacob." Shepard folds his arms.

"He's an enemy I wouldn't want chasing my tail. It's your call Commander."

"And I have made that call. We're done with him. If any of you have a problem, you're free to leave. No strings attached."

"I like it fine, right here Commander." Jacob walks back towards his computer terminal.

"I'm with Jacob on this one." Kasumi adds.

"I'm with you to the end Shepard." Garrus puts the rifle back down on the table. "I'm a little disappointed you went and fought the Shadow Broker without me."

Shepard turns and starts to leave the room with Garrus. "I needed to keep Grunt busy and from destroying the ship."

"Ahh… that reminds me what Miranda said earlier about you."

Shepard stops folding his arms in front of Garrus. "What?"

"How'd she put it? Something about you being the best, with a lot to offer, if only you fought to take what was rightfully yours."

Shepard just stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"I might have messed it up along the way. She wants you badly or some damn thing." Garrus shrugs not really caring what he was saying.

Shepard just shakes his head at Garrus.

"Go and ask her. She hasn't left her quarters all morning." Garrus walks past him.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – NOON**

Miranda was busy at her desk consumed in her work. Creating reports and moving allocated funds from a Cerberus account to fund the Normandy repairs and food supplies. She still had a nagging feeling of wanting to find out what's wrong with her physically but she couldn't just waltz right into the Medical Lab and find out without raising suspicions.

Shepard walks into Miranda's office. Miranda was surprised to see him awake so soon. "I thought you were sleeping, Commander."

"I slept, barely." Shepard sits down at the chair in front of her desk.

Miranda watches him briefly as she continues to type on her terminal wanting to finish up her last report before lunch.

"I have a problem and I need your help."

Miranda smiles at Shepard. "What kind of problem, Commander?"

"You and Garrus."

Miranda looks confused. "Does Garrus still have a problem following my orders?"

"Yes and No."

"Which is it?" She continues typing on her holographic terminal.

"He seems quite happy with the promotion but not the paperwork. It's what you told him about me that confuses me."

Miranda stops typing for a moment. "Shepard, I have a lot of reports to work on. What is not to understand? I merely complimented you on being the best humanity has to offer and that you won't give up until you…"

Shepard smiles at Miranda. "What?"

Miranda chuckles as it all unravels revealing the real truth. "That you won't give up until you win what's rightfully yours."

Shepard stands up smiling walking over to Miranda. "I am the best and I do have a lot to offer you. I won't give up until I've swept you up off your feet, making you scream for more."

Miranda smiles at Shepard deciphering her real intention behind those words. "Apparently, you know me too well." Miranda stands up to face Shepard.

"Not everything." He touches her cheek.

Miranda touches his chest with her hand looking into his beautiful eyes. He holds her close to his warm body. She touches his cheek with her finger.

"For the record, I don't scream…" Miranda reminds him.

"Not yet but I'll find that sweet spot." Shepard taunts and teases fondling her behind with hands as he sits down on the desk's edge.

Miranda could feel Shepard's hardness as his palms press at her butt bringing her into him. Miranda rests her arms over his shoulder. "Really, that would require a lot of exploration. I don't think I have that kind of free time." Miranda teases right back looking into his eyes and lips and back again. He couldn't resist kissing those lips of hers.

"Mmmm…" She moans throughout.

The door opens with Jacob walking inside with a data pad in his hand. He stands there stunned at what he saw. He shouldn't have been. Jacob saw the signs, the looks, the jokes, the gossip around the ship of the two of them, getting it on. He didn't think it was all that serious.

Miranda releases her lips from Shepard's and curses softly. "Yes, Jacob?"

"I brought you those reports you asked for?" He replies walking forward towards the desk.

Miranda brakes away from Shepard standing to the side. She leans forward taking the data pad from him.

Shepard eyes roam along Miranda's body for a moment. He stands up and kisses Miranda on the cheek. "I'll be back later. I'm off to see Liara on the Shadow Broker base."

Miranda looks up from the data pad at Shepard's kiss and his departure.

"Jacob." He replies leaving the room.

"Commander."

Miranda tosses the data pad back at him. "Dismissed."

Jacob nearly caught it. "What's your problem?"

"Get out." Miranda says harshly sitting back down at her chair.

"Is seducing the Commander such a wise decision Miranda?" Jacob stands near the closed door.

"And you call that a report, it contained absolutely nothing of value. You came in to see what Commander Shepard and I were doing."

"Fair enough. You still didn't answer any of my questions." Jacob walks closer.

"My relationship with Commander Shepard is none of your concern, Jacob. And no, I didn't seduce him into anything. He's been pursuing me."

"No you let him, when it suits your long-term plans. It's a job. Even now, you can't let go of your pet project."

Miranda looks up at Jacob with piercing eyes. "You're wrong, Jacob."

"Am I?" Jacob turns and leaves the room.

Miranda sighs and closes her eyes.

**INT. SHADOW BROKER BASE SHIP – COMMUNICATIONS ROOM – AFTERNOON**

Shepard walks up towards the communications room to meet with Liara. He stops as Liara appears on the flat screen terminal above the door.

"Shepard! It's so good to see you." Liara smiles warmly and looking attractive as ever. "I've set up a few terminals with information I think you'll find interesting. Take a look." Liara releases the lockdown on the door allowing him entrance.

A strange floating round ball appears before Shepard. He back up hesitantly.

"Welcome back, Shadow Broker!" The info drone says.

"What's this?" Shepard asks Liara looking back up at the terminal.

Liara taps on the controls as she talks to Shepard. "That's the old Broker's VI assistant. It's actually been helpful with rebuilding the network." She smiles.

"Let me know if I can organize anything else for you, Shadow Broker." Info drone replies.

"It also thinks anyone in the room is the Broker. I'll play around with the settings later."

"My manual is ready whenever you have a moment!"

Shepard walks up to Liara as she turns around to face him. "How are you doing, Liara?"

"I'm a bit overwhelmed to be honest. The Shadow Broker had more resources than you can imagine. Here, come on over." Liara says walking closer to the large display of terminals. She points, "He had top level access to the Turian and Asari governments, and more than one Salarain Dalatrass traded Intel. And now it's ours."

Shepard looks at the terminal and Liara exclusively when she talks. "You're not going to turn into a recluse with creepy information on everyone in the galaxy, are you?"

Liara stares back at Shepard. "I can understand the temptation." She runs her fingers across the bottom of the terminal interface. "I've got all the secrets of the galaxy at my fingertips." She smiles, stretches her arms out. "Give me ten minutes, and I could start a war."

Shepard stands with his arms folded expressionless for the moment.

Liara turns around and walks towards Shepard. "But I've got a purpose: helping you stop the Reapers. That will keep me honest."

Shepard releases his arms.

"You know, relatively speaking."

Shepard walks towards the terminal.

Liara touches her forehead with one hand, the other on her hip as she ponders what Shepard is saying.

"If you're in over your head, we could just crash this thing and walk away." He turns around folding his arms.

"That's just it. In a way, I feel like I belong here." Liara turns around and back again. "Working on my own, I was always hunting for leads. With the Shadow Broker's resources, it's about organizing, cataloging."

Shepard releases his arms and steps forward.

"I've got everything Shepard. This is a dream job… although the location could be better."

Shepard walks past Liara and turns around to face her. "Have you found anything useful yet?"

Liara turns away from Shepard. "The Shadow Broker knew about the Reapers. Perhaps that's why he offered to help prove Saren's guilt to the Council."

Shepard starts to follow behind Liara towards the stairs on the left side of the room. "He didn't want Saren to succeed."

Liara turns, nods and continues up the stairs. "He also knew that the Collectors were Protheans repurposed to be Harbinger's puppets. There is even some data on the Protheans. I think he knew what was coming and was looking for a way to survive." Liara turns around and stops, facing Shepard.

"Why was he still looking at Protheans? They gave us the warning and the Conduit at Ilos, but we've used those."

Liara brings her right hand up towards her mouth, resting on her other arm below. She ponders at the answer. "The Shadow Broker seemed to think there was more out there. Perhaps the Protheans had other plans." She looks to the side and back, touching the back of her neck for a moment. "Or maybe he was just guessing at anything that offer some hope." She shrugs with her shoulders.

Shepard walks towards the front ledge overlooking the room from above. Mist showers down from the circle of liquid energy above. "How'd you know what the Shadow Broker was?"

Liara follows him. "I didn't. I had no idea what to expect when we finally found him. But I researched pre-spaceflight cultures during some of my Prothean studies."

Shepard looks at Liara once again.

"I knew about the Yahg. There's more on the terminals, if you want to look. They're a fascinating culture… and a terrifying one." Liara follows Shepard and turns around to face him.

"How's Feron doing?"

Liara turns from Shepard. "As well as you'd expect after two years of intermittent torture."

"He going to be okay?" Shepard approaches her from behind.

Liara lowers her head. "I don't know. He wants to work, so I'm letting him help. Maybe it takes his mind off it." Liara turns back around to face Shepard.

Shepard looks at Liara with an unhappy look almost grumpy from the look of his eyes. "So, you and Feron…"

Liara looks down, saying softly. "No. He's been through a traumatic ordeal. He's emotionally fragile and needs to heal. He's very grateful to me for saving him, but it would be irresponsible of me to take advantage of that."

"It was good talking with you, Liara. Let me know if you need anything." Shepard asks.

Liara's facial expression is one of sadness. "I think what I need right now is a friend. I can't leave for too long, but spending all of my time on this ship…" She flirts with Shepard. "Maybe the next time you come by, I could come up to the Normandy." She tilts her head and smiles.

"Sounds good. Next time I come down, it's a date." He points his two fingers at Liara.

"I'm looking forward to it." Liara smiles as she walks away.

Shepard tilts his head to the side admiring the view.

**INT. NORMANDY – STARBOARD OBSERVATION DECK – LATE AFTERNOON**

Miranda walks into the Starboard Observation Deck. She found Samara not in her usual spot on the floor mediating. Miranda didn't know where she was but a little relieved as well. She walks up towards the view of the stars taking in the view.

She stands there with her index finger near her mouth while her other arm is resting below for support. She goes over what Jacob said earlier that day. Shepard wasn't a job, not now. She has feelings for him and he obviously has feeling for her. He expressed his growing love for her by the rose he gave her some time ago. Miranda even invited Shepard to her apartment loft on Illium for relaxation… to get away from the ship and away from everything. She felt completely at ease with him. Miranda folds her arms, lowering her head, closing her eyes, meditating.

Samara sitting comfortably in the left corner of the room quietly places the book on the table and walks towards the exit. Miranda turns around looking at her briefly. "I didn't realize you were here. I'll leave." Miranda releases her arms.

"No need." Samara slowly walks towards the door.

"Can I ask you a question?" Miranda folding her arms once again.

Samara walks towards Ms. Lawson.

"You ever hunger for an emotional relationship?"

"I can't say that I hunger for it, no." Samara stands next to Miranda.

Miranda swallows hard. She turns and stares out towards the stars. "I do, and I have no experience in it whatsoever."

"Some crave relationships to stimulate us; others seek security, closeness, physical contact and sex. Intimacy requires one to be spontaneous and mindful. You need to find, what you seek Ms. Lawson."

"All of that." Miranda turns around to face Samara.

"It can be incredibly rewarding experience. I'm sure you'll find a way to adapt."

Miranda shakes her head at the thought. "The experience seems almost threatening and overwhelming emotionally."

"Cutting off one's own needs or from our own vulnerabilities, limits our ability to be present and enjoy our self and others fully. What you wish is to find someone who truly loves you or desires you for who you are."

Miranda lowers her head. "Yes…"

"Then be open and enjoy your time, be in the moment and be yourself. The hunger you feel for recognition will come, to be respected and recognized as being competent and intelligent. I believe Commander Shepard already recognizing you as being such. Our minds are built to create structure out of chaos. We organize our perceptions into patterns that we can manipulate in our imagination, or in life."

Miranda gazes at Samara.

"You've already attracted Commander Shepard's attention. Love can be expressed through quiet gratitude, thankfulness, giving affection, and those 'gifts' are accepted and welcome by those we love."

Miranda smiles at all the wisdom Samara voluntarily imparts. "Thank you."

The door opens with Shepard stepping through. Both Miranda and Samara smile at him.

Miranda walks towards him. Shepard eyebrows lift unconsciously as she approaches. "I'm glad your back."

Shepard smiles, "Hello."

Samara watches for a moment before the door closes.

Miranda stops and leans in to kiss his lips, not caring if anyone saw them. Her fingertips softly and gently touch his chin. She pulls back looking deeply into his eyes. "I'm starving…" She walks away.

Shepard smiles at the thought. Miranda and Shepard walk around the left side of the hallway towards the kitchen for some food Gardner had prepared.

"You and Samara were talking?"

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?" Miranda looks over a plate full of noodles, with green vegetables and chunks of chicken. She grabs a plate. "She's quite insightful about a lot of topics."

Shepard takes a plate and follows Miranda towards one of the empty tables. "Yeah… she's nearly 900 or so years old."

Miranda smiles at him as they sit down next to each other end table. It was rather quiet in the Mess Hall. Miranda starts eating her meal with very little conversation. Shepard stares at Miranda finding this interesting.

"You and Liara find anything interesting on the base?" She asks taking a bite to eat.

"No… well, the Shadow Broker knew about the Reapers re-purposing the Protheans into the Collectors." Shepard leans back with left hand resting down by his thigh. He unconsciously adjusts himself. "Liara mentioned he had a vast number of contacts, trading info and a network to do basically anything. He even had top level access to the Turian and Asari governments."

"Impressive…" Miranda looks over at Shepard casually taking a bite to eat.

"You're not going to reveal this to the Illusive Man are you? I don't want him knowing any of this. This kind of information could put Liara in danger."

"Why would I do that? I resigned, remember?"

"You're still talking with him?" Shepard recalls otherwise.

"Not by choice…"

"Well, I don't want him taking over the Shadow Broker network, thinking Liara would be an easy target." Shepard leans forward.

"I won't be telling him anything. I'm sure she has her own agents protecting her. Or she should!" Miranda looks at him deeply contemplating an issue. "Shepard. Do you think, well… never mind."

"What is it?" Shepard takes another bite full of his food.

"It seems like a lot to ask and I hate asking for help but it's important enough…"

Shepard swallows taking a sip of water. "You want her to help protect Orianna?" Shepard leans in affectionately.

"Thank you Shepard. It means a lot…" Miranda reaches over placing her hand on his thigh discreetly.

Shepard grins. "So, what's with all the reports you've been doing lately?"

Miranda smirks. "Who else would? Being the XO… I can't afford to slack off in my duties. Who knows what trouble I'll be in if I didn't report to you, in a timely fashion." She winks at him.

Shepard starts to smirk at Miranda leaning in closer, her hand slipping down even further on his thigh increasing his arousal down below.

"You better eat up, Commander; we have a lot of territory to cover. It could take all night." Miranda flirts again, with a hidden agenda in mind. Shepard chortles at the thought.


	10. Chapter 10: Misconception

**CHAPTER 10: MISCONCEPTION**

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – MORNING**

Miranda's office was warm and quiet, except for the random sounds of the ship's engine as the Normandy continues its stealth rotation of the planet housing the Shadow Broker's base of operation.

Shepard's eyes glance down at Miranda sleeping with her back against his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist. He breathes in deeply the scent of her body, lavender. He loved that smell. He runs his fingers over her arm finding her skin soft to the touch. He moves a part of her hair away from her neck as he leans down to kiss it.

Miranda smiles and turns around to face him, lying on her back. "Good morning." She said with a sleepy look.

"Morning." He leans in and kisses her lips softly.

"Mmm." Miranda moans.

She runs her hands over his stubble bald head and down behind his neck. She gives him a big kiss and pushes him back a little so she can get out of bed.

Shepard sits up in bed, shirtless, with his knees bent underneath the sheet. He rubs his head. "I can't believe you made me sit through two hours of reports, last night."

Miranda faintly smiles walking over to her dresser. "I'm surprised you stayed awake." Miranda slips on a black and blue fractal designed bra and panties.

"Barely…" He grins watching Miranda spray on some perfume along her neck, belly and legs.

Shepard pulls off the cover and walks over to her. "Almost as if you're trying to make me fall asleep before we did anything kinky."

"And why would I do that?" Miranda turns around looking over his body, and focusing on his sexy boxer/briefs.

He stands in front of her; he moves a piece of hair over her ear. He runs his thumb over the ridges of her ear, with his fingers rests behind her head. Miranda closes her eyes from the touch. He brushes his lips between her chin and neck. Taking in the smell of her perfume, it made his head spin.

Her hands move touching his warm chest as he softly licks Miranda upper lip, tugging it gently between his lips. His hand moves down her arms sending a tingling sensation throughout her body. She opens her eyes and gives off one of her sexy smiles.

"You inspire deep sexual urges within me, Shepard."

He looks into her eyes longer than intended. Shepard spreads out his fingers outwards from the upper part of his palm, as he slowly moves them up her fingers, lightly. He takes one of her hands and licks her wrist briefly blowing softly on it creating a cooling sensation that sends chills down her spine.

Miranda gasps and smiles at his seduction techniques, which just made it all the more arousing. She runs her hands down his chest and pushes him on to the bed. He smiles as her bra and panties fall to the ground teasingly.

"Oh… come here…"

He moves back a little as Miranda come closer, she tugs and pulls off his boxer/brief. She crawls on top of him straddling him, positioning as he enters inside of her. He was already aroused. She gasps as he consumes her. She was well lubricated and needed the release of those feel-good endorphins to help ease her growing pains below. His hands caress the arch of her back and towards her shoulder blades.

Miranda's hands move to each side of his face as she gives him small kisses. She licks his top lip and then starts to suck on his bottom lip. Her hands move to caress his head and down over his shoulder. Miranda moans in his ear as she presses her breasts firmly against his chest. Her lower region moves in and out on his shaft. "Ahhh…" she continues to moan with desire. Shepard eyes close for a moment consumed in sensations she invokes in him.

Shepard lies down on his back with Miranda hands stationed on either side of him. Her hair flows down to tickle his face and neck. As they tease each other with long deep kisses. His hands move up and down the tops of her thighs, as she straddles him. Shepard begins to thrust himself up and down into her as she meets him half way slapping into each other.

"Ahhh…" She moans out loud.

Shepard moans as he tries to kiss her lips and thrust into her at the same time. His head lies back down on the bed and watches Miranda's beautiful round medium sized breast sway with the movement. He smiles and watches Miranda's eyes full of lust, her mouth open breathing in with increasing arousal. His hands move up the sides of her breast he touches around them everywhere but her nipples. He loved how they felt, very soft and firm. His fingers move over her nipples teasing them, with each touch Miranda moans out in desire. Her nipples feeling very sensitive to the touch only aroused her more. She was nearing ever so closer to her orgasm. His hands roam up and down over her soft plumb breasts, her nipples fully erect. Very faint blue mists surround her beautiful body.

Shepard moves upwards and holds on to her butt as he positions himself resting on his legs bent underneath him. Her arms wrap around his back. Her lips kiss his neck. He begins to thrust into her in and out slowly at first then picks up a moderate pace. He was nearing his own orgasm but Miranda was inching closer as he continues to rub against her. Her body is covered with blue mists as her orgasm overtakes her body. "ahhhh uh!" She squeezes him tightly as he continues to pound into her with his own fury of release within her. "Uhhhh." He moans and grunts. They remain there motionless enjoying the blissful release.

His head moves back, smiling at her, kissing her lips.

"Exactly, what I needed." She kisses his lips totally satisfied.

Shepard and Miranda move off each other and plop on to their backs on the bed, breathing heavily, naked and satisfied.

"God… you're good at this." Her hand resting above her head, she smiles with happiness.

"I was thinking the same." A grin spreads across his face as he closes his eyes. "I'm a lucky man."

"Luckier than most…" Miranda blurts out before she realized she said it out loud. Miranda turns her head towards him. He looks back at Miranda with a smile and dreamy looking eyes. His hands rest behind his head. Miranda chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"Ok, lover boy… I need to take a shower and eat." Miranda sits up and picks up her bra and panties putting them on.

"Give me a moment to rest." He jokes feeling very relaxed and a bit drowsy.

Miranda shakes her head at him. "ugh…"

He looks over at Miranda putting on a black pair of pants and a thin, long sleeved black shirt.

"I thought you were…"

"I am, Shepard. I'm feeling very achy atm… Sex helps release naturally occurring endorphins and will expel the blood and lining faster... thus shortening the time I have to endure this monthly experience, I could so live without." Miranda seemed somewhat annoyed with it.

"Oh… glad I could help." His left hand scratching the back of his head, as he lies there on the bed; he yawns.

"You can help by getting out of that bed." Miranda throws him a black pair of pants from her closet.

Shepard catches them and grins. "I think you need more… feel-good endorphins, to help with that moodiness."

Miranda looks at Shepard and tosses him a black short sleeve shirt. "Thanks."

Shepard laughs as he gets out of bed and pulls up his pants and puts on his shirt.

Miranda puts on her black high heel boots. "I took the liberty of buying a few non-cerberus clothing for us both. In case, you're wondering."

He rubs his hands down the front of the shirt finding it fit perfectly. He sits down on the bed and slips on his shoes, without socks. "You know… if we did it more often in my cabin you wouldn't have to get dressed to go take a shower."

Miranda picks up his dirty shirt, pants and underwear throwing them in the dirty hamper to be cleaned later. "You're cabin is too cold. Help me make the bed before we leave."

He stands up.

Miranda rips the old "used" sheets and tosses them into the empty laundry compartment. She throws a new sheet on the bed.

He rubs the back of his neck for a moment, then walks to the other end and helps her. If he had his way, he'd leave it messy. "Didn't think you were this tidy?"

"I like clean sheets after what we did; I'd rather not roll in it." Miranda smirks.

They finished putting the black blanket back on the bed. He walks back around and meets her halfway. She kisses his lips. "Thank you." His arms wrap around her waist, kissing her lips one last time before letting go.

**INT. CERBERUS HEADQUARTERS – ILLUSIVE MAN'S OFFICE – MORNING**

The Illusive man pulls away the cover from him and gets out of bed heading for the bathroom. His bedroom was small, comfortable, but with elegant tastes of those rich with lots of money. Fancy sheets, paintings and carpeting, the best money could buy. He knew killing Miranda would be a bad move. He also knew letting her go would be even harder to do with her knowing, and having been at his secret headquarters from time to time. Miranda knew all his legal corporate fronts, sleeper agents, and political connections. But one thing he knew, she did indeed keep her promises.

The Illusive man turns on the shower and begins soaping himself up. He didn't expect Commander Shepard to turn his back on him. After everything he had done for him. Shepard was the perfect candidate. The first human Spectre. The savior of the Citadel and Reaper killer. His multi-billion credit investment of Cerberus was riding around the universe doing whatever he wanted; his ship, Cerberus built for the sole purpose of carrying out the mission, to stop the Reapers.

No, he had to find another way without Commander Shepard's help for the time being. To learn all he can about the Reapers. He had the perfect candidate for the job. A former Cerberus agent, who had gone rogue, he would use to serve humanity.

The Illusive man turns off the shower and steps out. He grabs a towel wiping his face and body down. He looks into the mirror before him. He starts to grin.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – LATE MORNING**

Miranda and Commander Shepard are confronted by Garrus Vakarian heading directly towards them stationed near the Kitchen counter. "Commander. Ms. Lawson."

Miranda took a bite of a strawberry from her fruit bowl.

"Hey Garrus. How are those calibrations going?" Shepard jokes.

"Well, I suppose… Not as good as..." He nods his head up in the air.

Miranda notices Garrus' gesture and then turns her focus to Shepard standing next to her.

Shepard looks at Miranda and smiles. "Quite orgiastic…"

Miranda pops another small strawberry into her mouth smiling slightly. "Shepard has an excessive interest in viewing my reports in great detail."

"Reports... Uh, yeah, that reminds me. I'll have mine ready later today." Garrus begins to wonder, if Miranda figured out their hidden joke.

Miranda nods and winks at Shepard as she leaves the Mess Hall with her bowl of fruit and a tall glass of specially formulated energy drink.

Shepard watches Miranda move her hips from side to side with lustful eyes.

"She knows about the calibrations reference?"

"Oh, she knows… I'm going to be tortured for it later. I can't wait." Shepard smiles wide at Garrus.

"You humans are strange when it comes to mating rituals."

Shepard takes a plate of pancakes and sits down at one of the tables. Garrus follows with a turian flavored dish.

Jacob looks up at Shepard and Garrus sitting down at the same table opposite of him. He nods at them and continues to eat his pancakes.

"What kind of word is orgiastic anyway?"

Shepard almost chokes on his pancake and swallows.

Kasumi replies standing in front of the table next to Shepard. "Oh that's easy Garrus. The peak of emotional intensity one frequently expresses by uninhibited behavior, an orgy basically."

Shepard shoves another piece of pancake into his mouth.

"Some of us are trying to eat, Kasumi." Jacob adds.

"Oh, come on Jacob. You're not embarrassed by sexual intimacy between two lovers. It's quite beautiful. It's doing wonders for Ms. Lawson, I've never seen her so happy. I haven't seen either of them this happy before."

"Thank you Kasumi but we should talk about another topic entirely." Shepard asks looking at her, pleadingly.

Kasumi shrugs. "Let me know if you need any more tips, Shep." She walks off to get some food from the counter.

He rubs his hand over his bald head. "Thanks."

"You're going to have to let me in on the secret… attracting all the ladies... from all over the galaxy. Makes for one hell of good time..." Garrus sighs.

"You hear about the Krogan female wanting breeding rights from me?" Shepard grins.

"I heard. I still can't believe it." Garrus shakes his head in disbelief.

Jacob gets up with some annoyance and walks towards Miranda's office.

"That can't be good." Garrus remarks to Shepard. "I'd say he's jealous."

Shepard turns and sees Jacob walk into Miranda's office.

"Of course he'd be jealous of Ms. Perfect being wooed by an alpha male more worthy of her. What I heard anyways." Kasumi says sitting down next to the empty seat, where Jacob was sitting.

Shepard reflects back on what Jacob told him after completing his loyalty mission.

"_No. She has a good memory. Selective but good. I haven't thought about those days in a long time. Can't figure what promise she meant though. Not sure I really want to know. She… requires a better man that I." _

Shepard finishes up the rest of his pancake.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – LATE MORNING**

Jacob walks into Miranda's office unannounced, watching Miranda eat her fruit at her desk. Miranda looks up and sees Jacob's frustrated look.

"What is it this time, Jacob?" She asks not amused by the interruption.

Jacob paces back and forth in front of her desk shaking his head in disapproval. "Are we just going to sit around and do nothing while the Reapers advance towards us?"

"We are. Shepard is meeting with Liara to discover how to defeat the Reapers."

"Doesn't look like that to me." Jacob retorts.

Miranda places her empty bowl to the left of her and stands up, placing her hand on her hip. "What exactly does it look like to you?"

"It looks like you're getting rather cozy and intimate with Commander Shepard a little too much. We need to stay focused on the mission."

"Jacob, you and I are not dating; I don't answer to you. And for the very last time, keep your nose out of my personal affairs."

"Nobody likes being used, Miranda. You should know how that feels."

"Jacob this discussion is over. Leave."

The door opens with Commander Shepard walking in on them having what seems like heated discussion.

"Fine, but this isn't over Miranda." Jacob walks out.

Miranda rolls her eyes placing her hand on her forehead.

"Mind filling me in on why he's so jealous of our relationship?"

"He's concerned we aren't taking the Reaper threat seriously." Miranda sits down in her chair.

"That's it?" Shepard folds his arms waiting for a better explanation.

"Yes." She turns her attention away from him, looking at the computer terminal.

"Fine. I'm going to see Liara." Shepard unfolds his arms and walks out.

"You do that Commander." She reaches for her energy drink and takes a few sips.

**INT. NORMANDY – ARMORY – LATE MORNING**

Commander Shepard walks into the Armory to find out what is going on with Jacob and Miranda. He glances briefly at the weapons lying out on all the tables in the next room. He sees Jacob working on his terminal typing. Shepard walks closer leaning on the table.

Jacob turns around to face him. "Commander. Can I help you with something?"

"What's been going on with you and Miranda, lately?"

"Nothing to tell. Go ask Miranda." Jacob says with hardness.

"You're worried about the Reapers?"

"Is that what she told you?" Jacob shakes his head in disagreement.

"Mind telling me what the problem is then? Are you jealous?"

"Not really, like I said, she… requires."

"I got that, from the last time we talked. What gives? Talk to me Jacob." Shepard folds his arms.

"You know she was in charge of watching you… for the Illusive man. She still is but maybe not for him anymore. What better way to do that, than start something intimate with you."

Shepard stares at Jacob. "You think she's faking the whole wanting a relationship with me, is that it?"

Jacob shrugs. "She's done that before, Shepard. She's really good at seducing people into joining our cause. Cerberus…"

"Did she seduce you into working for Cerberus?" Shepard asks truthfully.

"I told you why I joined Cerberus."

"Yeah, the Alliance and the red tape. There's got to be more."

"I was actually making a difference and Miranda can be very persuasive. I'll admit I felt some attraction for her that led us to being close but then very far apart."

"How close? Was sex involved?" He asks curiously.

"I'd rather you ask, Miranda." Jacob tries to avoid answering it.

"I'm asking you."

"It was intense but I've said too much. Let's drop it." Jacob replies feeling uncomfortable.

"If Miranda wanted to, she could have stopped me on the Collector Base."

"She's not stupid, Commander. Like I said temptation is the greatest treason. Doing the right deed but for the wrong reason.._._"

"I think you worry too much, Jacob. What Miranda and I feel for each other is real, not some illusion or a fling. It's more than that. I don't believe Miranda is doing it just to keep me close, she doesn't have to. I care deeply about her. She won't betray me. I trust her and she trusts me. We've been through a lot. All of us have."

"You made your point, Commander. Miranda will have my ass on a pole, if I don't finish up my report." Jacob sighs.

"Talk to you later, Jacob." Commander Shepard leaves.

"Yeah."

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – LATE MORNING**

Miranda scowled at Jacob's audacity. She taps the data viewer off and logs off her terminal. Miranda stands up and takes her data pad with her and leaves her quarters. Miranda heads for the elevator. She taps on her data pad and nearly walks into Tali coming around the corner.

"Keelah." Tali yells out in surprise.

Miranda looks up. "Tali'Zorah. How are the repairs progressing?"

"Everything is repaired minus the outer hall damage. You already know."

"I've reviewed your report. 75%? Not good enough, we need 100% efficiency." Miranda demands.

"Without dry docking, it won't get any higher."

"Do whatever you need to, to boost ship wide performance to 100% or I'll find someone who can." Miranda moves around Tali and gets into the elevator and turns around.

Tali proceeds towards the Mess Hall. "I am... doing the best already, Bosh'het."

"Having trouble with precious… want me to knock her around a bit for you." Jack says walking up behind her having watched from exiting the bathroom.

"No!" Tali proceeds towards Garrus's station to talk.

**INT. NORMANDY – ENGINEERING SUB DECK – NOON**

Commander Shepard leans his palms against the bottom sill of the window overlooking the cargo bay from above. He sees Miranda walking around with a data pad while other crew man move around crates. He sighs closing his eyes for a moment.

Miranda glances up at Commander Shepard looking down into the cargo bay for whatever reason. She walks towards the elevator having finished her analysis.

Shepard turns around and leans his butt on the sill. The elevator door opens. Miranda walks out. They look at each other. "Commander."

"Ms. Lawson." Shepard looks down in front of him.

"I thought you were meeting with Liara?" She asks breaking the silence.

"On my way..." Shepard walks past Miranda. Miranda follows determined not to fight with him but wanting to resolve whatever is going on with him.

Shepard hits the button for the cargo bay floor.

Miranda turns to him. "Shepard… I... apologize for my behavior earlier."

Shepard begins to smile.

"What?" Miranda asks.

"I'll be back in a few hours." He leans over and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "Try not to miss me too much."

"I'll try." Miranda says sarcastically.

Shepard heads for the shuttle as it lowers down into place. He steps inside and departs the Normandy. Miranda takes the elevator back up to the Crew Deck.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – NOON**

Miranda steps out of the elevator heading for the Mess Hall for a quick lunch. "That was easier than I thought."

"What is?" Kasumi ask meeting her near the elevator.

"Nothing..." Miranda replies continuing to walk away from her towards her destination, the kitchen.

Kasumi follows. "Commander Shepard went to see Dr. T'soni again?"

Miranda grabs another energy drink. "Yes, he'll return within a few hours."

Jacob sees Kasumi and Miranda near the counter talking. He walks up towards them and stands to the left of Miranda picking up an energy drink.

"Hey Jacob." Kasumi smiles at him.

Miranda notes Kasumi's smile and pupils dilating.

"Hello, Kasumi, Miranda."

Miranda gave Jacob a cold hard look and turned her focus back to Kasumi. "Excuse me." Miranda departed back to her office.

Jacob sighed.

"What was that about?" Kasumi stepped closer to Jacob.

"Nothing..." Jacob says walking past the tables.

"She obviously looked pissed at you about something." Kasumi follows.

"Hadn't noticed."

"I don't believe you Jacob."

"Believe whatever you want, Kasumi. You always do." Jacob enters into the elevator. Kasumi watches the door close.

"Damn, now I'm even more curious than ever." Kasumi walks to her quarters.

Jack bites off a piece from her bagel staring at Miranda's door as she sits at one of the back tables. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

The Cerberus crew man gets up from his seat across from her and leaves.

**INT. SHADOW BROKER BASE SHIP – COMMUNICATIONS ROOM – NOON**

Commander Shepard is greeted by the white intel drone in the hallway.

"Repairs to the control room are complete, Shadow Broker." The drone says hovering over Commander Shepard every move. Shepard walks over to the first terminal on the right.

"And, what's this?" He says out loud.

"Investment opportunities..." Liara says approaching him. "Here…" She hands him a data pad.

Shepard looks over the information.

"It's a catalog of resources, I put together. I set up an account for you, a line of credit for you to use as you wish." Liara smiles at him.

"We can certainly use all the resources we can get. Are you sure about this Liara? There is over a million credits?" Shepard looks at Liara.

"I want to help you Shepard. You'll need it. I have more than enough." She says with a tilt of her head, smiling.

Shepard starts to smile. "Thanks, Liara. I'll put this to good use."

Liara nods. "The terminal, directly ahead, has survey information from various mining operation. For a fee of course. You might find it useful for your ships overall needs."

"What about the other one?" He nods to the one on the left side of the room.

"A collection of dossiers of well, important people, he kept tabs on."

"Oh."

Liara walks back over to her work station.

Shepard runs through the investment opportunities one by one. Shepard sends a tip-off to Admiral Hackett warning him of a pirate fleet massing on the fringes of the Terminus System in preparation for a raid on an outlying Alliance colony.

He then invests credits in helping out the Sirta Foundation so they can begin tests on a promising new antibiotic, cutting through red tape to begin clinical trials.

Shepard begins to laugh at the thought of smearing Udina's political campaign but is hesitant to do that, just yet. That would ultimately leave Anderson with more political bullshit to handle. He didn't think it would be fair to Anderson despite Udina's proposal to levy heavy taxes on all earth-manufactured goods coming into the system in exchange for kickbacks.

He reads over the last one on the list. "I'll agree to that." Shepard invests credits in tipping off the planetary authorities, in exchange for the credits seized during the raid. Eclipse mercenaries have secretly set up a red sand production facility on the planet Cervo.

Shepard heads on over to the survey information screen and downloads all the planets rich in resources to his data pad to implement later into the Normandy.

"Elkoss Combine's stock reports are hiding a weakness in their last quarterly financial statements. I'm downloading their pre-audit papers." The info drone says following Shepard back over to Liara working in front of those video terminals.

Liara twirls around as he approaches smiling at him.

"Would you like to head up to Normandy for that drink?" Shepard asks walking up to her.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll get my things." Liara says seductively.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – LATE AFTERNOON**

Miranda had fallen asleep on one of the sofas in the back to the left of her bed. Her head leans against the top corner of the sofa with a warm dark blue blanket. She was reading her fat heavy book but felt an overwhelming need to take a nap. The pain that she was feeling earlier subsided but not clearly enough. She had taken readings earlier with her omni-tool to figure out what was exactly causing the pain. It seemed like a combination of ailments. She thought relaxing and reducing her stress levels were in order. She was under way too much pressure lately with everything that has occurred. She needed to find herself, her balance and clear her mind from all distractions.

Miranda is startled awake by EDI's interruption through her communication ear piece. "Commander Shepard has returned with Liara T'soni, Ms. Lawson. They are in the Cargo Bay, heading for the CIC."

"Thank you EDI." Miranda taps on her earpiece. She rubs her eyes still feeling tired, irritable and with a terrible headache.

Miranda moves both the covers and book to the side. She composes herself and leaves her quarters to meet up with Shepard and Liara in the CIC. What Miranda didn't expect was for Shepard to ask her to help out with giving Liara a tour of the Normandy. Explaining various levels of the Normandy but she did as he asked, being the XO, she followed orders. Shepard followed along enjoying the tour.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – LATE AFTERNOON**

Shepard, Liara and Miranda are standing near the middle of the mess hall.

"I invited Liara up for a drink, care to join us?"

Miranda stares at Shepard with a fake smile. "Maybe another time..."

"It was lovely to see you again, Ms. Lawson." Liara says with a friendly and warm smile.

"Likewise Liara." Miranda turns and leaves for her quarters a little irked by the notion of them two together alone.

"I'll go get a bottle of Asari wine from the bar, meet you at my cabin in a few minutes."

"I'll look around for a bit." Liara replies watching Shepard leave.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – EARLY EVENING**

Shepard begins pouring some red Asari wine into the two wine glasses. Liara arrives not a moment too soon. She walks into Shepard's cabin, wearing a long, form fitting dress, comfortable and relaxed with something in her hand. Shepard twists the container closed and places it down.

Liara approaches Shepard looking at the beautiful fish tank on the way. Liara's eyes looking around the room as Shepard approaches her.

"Did you enjoy the tour?"

Liara smiles, "Yes, it's a beautiful ship. And I ran into Joker. He seemed happy to see me."

Shepard approaches.

"Although, he did ask if I embraced eternity, lately."

"Eh. Of course he did." Shepard rubs his neck.

Liara and Shepard walk towards his collection of ships. "I also spoke with Dr. Chakwas. I'm glad she is doing well." Liara turns around all happy and smiling. "I brought you something. It took some digging but I recovered your tags." Liara presents them to Shepard who reaches out his hands to take it.

Shepard examines looking at the tags in-cased in the display. "I thought I'd never see these again." He walks over to his desk to place it down.

"They changed hands more than once. Do you remember Admiral Hackett?" Liara watches Shepard turns around to face her, her facial expression so happy and full of warmth. "He gave them to me, so I could return them to you. He sends his best and hopes you're ok."

Shepard leans back against his desk folding his arms looking downwards. Liara turns and walks slowly towards the fish tank. "So how are you doing Shepard, I mean really?"

He watches Liara turn around continuing to speak with him. "Not what you tell your squad to keep morale up."

Shepard steps forward and looks at Liara as he paces towards her, "Honestly? I'm tired. I'm tired of dealing with Cerberus. I'm tired of the Council ignoring me." He turns away from her, "Tired of my closest friends not believing me." Arms stretched out to the side in frustration.

Liara approaches Shepard, "Yes, I heard about what Ashley said on Horizon. I'm sorry. But their short sightedness doesn't diminish what you've accomplished." Liara follows Shepard. "You and your team destroyed the Collectors and walked out alive."

Shepard turns around, "We fought them in their own base and we won. They can't call us young or primitive anymore."

"Young, you know, I'm 108… 109 in a couple of months."

"I should get you something nice."

"You're alive again. I've got everything I want."

Liara follows Shepard down towards his bed. Her hand on her hip, she asks him. "So tell me what you want? What are you fighting for?" Her hand slips down. "The future of humanity as evidenced by the perfect Ms. Lawson?"

Shepard turns around, "She's got her issues but she trusts me and I care about her." He sits down on his bed.

Liara walks closer to Shepard. "She was so cold when I first met her. Completely focused on her duty."

Shepard leans his arm on his right thigh. "I don't know that she's lightened up that much."

"She has, believe me. You have no idea how much you've changed her."

Shepard leans back a little as Liara approaches again. "I hope the two of you find some happiness Shepard. I should get back to my base. But thanks for inviting me up, Shepard."

Shepard gets up and gives Liara a warm hug goodbye. They gaze at each other for a moment. He turns around and sits back down on his bed watching Liara leave. "Come back soon."

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – EVENING**

Miranda clicks off the terminal having watched and heard enough. She felt a little relieved and surprised by what they talked about. A little annoyed that he would confide in the blue Asari, scientist, about what he was really feeling but she knew why. It always came back to it, the problem, Cerberus.

Miranda closes her eyes resting within her chair. It was no more than an hour when Shepard comes walking through the door.

"Want to grab some dinner?" He asks calmly.

Miranda opens her eyes. "I'm not that hungry." But she was lying.

"What, I do?" Shepard asks as he approaches her desk.

"Nothing."

"You want to explain the problem earlier?"

Miranda looks down. "Jacob thinks I was seducing you into this. I'm not Shepard. I never wanted this…" She glances up at Shepard. "You changed everything that I've ever believed in."

"Miranda. You made me work my ass off to win your approval. It's sexy when you do seduce me."

Miranda's face brightens up a little. She stands up out of her chair.

Shepard approaches her. "You kept me focused on the mission. I never wavered in my beliefs. I found new friends. Allies. If others can't see the good we've done, who needs them?"

Miranda touches his cheek with her fingers, gazing into his eyes.

"You're damn sexy right now…" Shepard says sincerely.

She drapes her arms around his neck. He moves his hands around her waist and touches his forehead next to hers.

"I hope you see more than just my body Shepard."

"Miranda... I once told you, your spirit and your personality is what makes you great. You didn't believe me then, I hope you do now."

Miranda looks into those beautiful light blue green eyes of his. "Thank you for saying that."

"I'll go bring our dinner in here."

"Hmm… bring a lot of food. We're going to need it." Miranda flirts.

He kisses her lips before departing for the Mess Hall.

Miranda folds her arms and thinks about what he just said. She closes her eyes for a moment. She leans her hands on the table feeling very light-headed. Miranda makes her way over towards the chair and sits down. The pain in her abdomen was becoming unbearable. "God, what the hell?" Her hand touches her stomach, trying to ease the pain.

**INT. NORMANDY – MEDICAL LAB – EVENING**

Dr. Chakwas was working at her terminal talking to an old friend when Miranda interrupted.

"Dr. Chakwas, report to my quarters. I'm not feeling very… I'm in need of medical treatment."

She was about to reply but Miranda closed the connection before doing so. Dr. Chakwas pushes her chair back and leaves her Medical Lab walking briskly across the Mess Hall.

The Mess Hall was rather quiet and nobody was around that evening. Most had retreated to their crew quarters for the night. Others had night duty in the CIC.

Shepard happened to catch Dr. Chakwas urgent pace and vocal expressions. "Commander Shepard!"

He felt a rush of concern run over him. He dropped the two plates down on the counter and walked around the corner entering inside Miranda's office.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – EVENING**

Dr. Chakwas walks over to see Miranda almost in tears from the pain with her hand on her stomach. She moves Miranda hand away and takes a scan from her omni-tool specifically calibrated for Medical purposes. "When did the pain start?"

"It's been on and off all day. It just got worse… feeling very light-headed." Miranda sighs when Shepard walks in with a worried look on his face.

"Is there a possibility you may be pregnant?"

Miranda swallows hard. "No… Not even remotely." She closes her eyes.

Dr. Chakwas watches Miranda's expression and the pain behind it. "I'll need to run some tests. Can you walk to the Medical Lab?"

"I don't want to make a scene out of this. Give me something for the pain. I'll be fine."

"It's more serious, I'm afraid."

"I can't go out there. I don't want others to talk about it behind my back." Miranda pleads.

"They won't, Miranda! I'll make sure of it… if they do they are off the ship, permanently." Shepard replies with forceful determination.

"Thanks, Shepard." Miranda closes her eyes. "I'm feeling a tremendous amount of pain. I don't think I can walk."

"I'll carry you… It'll give me some practice... for later on." Shepard replies with a hearty smile and hint of joking.

Miranda chuckles slightly. "Not funny, Commander."

"You're up Commander. We better hurry."

"Come here, beautiful." Shepard helps Miranda up out of the chair. He picks her up. "Not so bad... pretty light actually." He walks behind Dr. Chakwas out of Miranda's office.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Commander Shepard." Dr. Chakwas points out. "Coast is clear. Let's move out."

Miranda rests her head near his shoulder. "God… this is embarrassing."

"You'll get over it." Shepard smirks looking at Miranda with that sexy grin she loved so much.

**INT. NORMANDY – MEDICAL LAB – EVENING**

Shepard carries Miranda into the Medical Lab and places her on the first available cot. Dr. Chakwas secures the door so no one can enter and tints the glass.

"We're as private as we are going to get." Dr. Chakwas replies walking over to Miranda. Shepard moves towards the end of the bed, watching.

"I'm going to feel around a bit..."

"Fine." Miranda pulls up her black shirt up towards the bottom of her breasts.

Miranda yells out in pain as Dr. Chakwas explores around with her fingers. "Definitely a cause for concern…" She runs her medical omni scanner over her lower region taking several scans.

Shepard folds his arms with concern. "What's wrong with her, Doc?"

Miranda closes her eyes feeling light-headed and passes out.

**Several hours later…**

Shepard is sitting in the chair behind Dr. Chakwas resting his eyes while Dr. Chakwas was at her terminal doing a little bit of research.

Miranda blinks her eyes open. She rubs her eyes as the bright lights blind her. She looks around and finds herself in a different bed entirely. The pain that she felt before was gone but not entirely… only a slight annoyance.

"Commander." Dr. Chakwas speaks up. "She's waking up."

Shepard opens his eyes and darts over to the table in front of Dr. Chakwas's desk.

"What happened?" Miranda asks confused.

"You're alright now. The doc fixed you up." Shepard takes her hand in his. "Don't be so stubborn next time."

Miranda faintly smiles.

"I had to operate on the problematic area." Dr. Chakwas stands up walking over to Miranda and Shepard. "I took the liberty of removing the benign tumor as well. It wasn't the cause of the pain entirely but could become problematic later on. Thankfully, we caught it in time. I'd hate to see it turn into a tragedy if we didn't find it before it became life-threatening." Dr. Chakwas stated still at her desk.

Miranda touched her lower abdomen with concern. Not exactly sure what she was implying.

"A small, barely noticeable scar near your navel…"

Miranda sighs with relief.

"I suggest you rest for the next three days."

"She will…" Shepard comments. "I'm glad you're going to be okay, Miranda."

"Thanks." Miranda looks up at Shepard for a brief moment. "I would like to rest in my own quarters."

"No strenuous activities…"

"Here that Commander." Miranda starts to sit up slowly.

"I hear it…" He helps her up and carries her back to her quarters.

"I can walk, Shepard." Miranda almost laughs at his need to carry her, yet again.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – LATE EVENING**

Shepard places Miranda down on her bed and pulls the covers over her. "I'll bring you back something to eat. You've got to be starving."

"That would be great actually." Miranda replies sincerely.

He gives her a quick kiss then departs. Once he leaves her quarters, Miranda sighs in relief. She pulls up her shirt and her pants down slightly to see the scar; it wasn't that noticeable at all, a thin line on the right side. She rubs it slightly. Miranda closes her eyes briefly.

Shepard walks up to Miranda and asks, "You asleep?"

Miranda opens her eyes not realizing she had fallen asleep for a good half hour.

"I brought you a bowl of chicken soup. It always made me feel better."

"Thanks, Shepard." Miranda sits up in bed taking the tray with the bowl on top.

"Don't worry, I made it. A recipe by mother taught me."

Miranda smiles picking up the spoon. She takes a spoonful into her mouth and swallows. "It's delicious. Thank you."

Shepard sits down on the chair next to the bed at an angle watching her.

"It must have been great growing up with a mother and a father that loved you." Miranda continues to eat it.

Shepard thinks backs but quickly brushes the painful memories away. "They did. Mother told me to respect women, I was 11. My father taught me how to be protective of what we had, work hard for what we got. I didn't care too much for farming but enjoyed hunting. I take it yours was painful, you rarely talk about it."

"You could say that." Miranda closes her eyes.

"Hey. I didn't mean to make you upset, Miranda."

"It's not that. It's you, Shepard. This… is a very nice gesture. Making me soup and taking care of everything… being at my side when shit hits the fan."

"That's what people do when we love each other."

"I… you never said that to me before." Miranda replies wiping her eyes dry.

"I do, Miranda. I don't expect you to say it back."

Miranda looks at him deeply moved by his affection. "I'm beginning to… each day I'm with you. It will take me some time, be patient with me."

"Always Miranda." Shepard gets up and walks around to the other side of the bed and gets in.

She takes another spoonful of soup. "I never really felt loved growing up. My father was cruel, I thought as a child... making me endure painful injections, implants. I was pressured to develop my biotics, spending countless number of hours studying, had very little free time to do anything I wanted. I had very few friends to socialize with, private tutors, lonely most times so I escaped reading books. It's strange really… it seems our worlds were both shook upside down when we were teenagers and here we are, dealing with the cards that were dealt to us."

"You didn't turn out so bad, Miranda."

"No, I guess not. What made you join the Alliance?"

"An Alliance ship rescued me and others from the aftermath of the attack, on Mindoir. I wanted to make a difference. To make my parents proud of me. I had a lot of hate in me after what they took from me, wanted to make them pay for what they did and to make sure it didn't happen again. The perfect mission came along, in a sense. No way those batarian bastards were going to get away with what they've done a second time. I killed every last one of them at the cost of losing my entire squad. I still don't trust them."

"Do you ever go back to Mindoir?"

"A few times. The property is run down now but I could never sell it. A lot of fond memories of my childhood and painful ones watching my parents get killed in front of me. Knowing I'll never see them again and they will never know the good I am doing."

Miranda touches his cheek affectionately. "I know, others know. You're a good man, Shepard. Your parents would be very proud."

"Thanks."

"That's one area I vowed to give Orianna, a life, happiness and love from parents that wanted her."

"Hell, you're going get the same from me, Miranda."

Miranda smiles at Shepard.

"You know what I mean…"

"I do… I'm tired, Shepard."

Shepard takes the tray with the empty bowl of soup and places it on the table near the sofa. He climbs back into bed with Miranda. The lights turn off over her bed. She leans her back into his chest as he cuddles with her. Shepard watches her fall sleep for a little bit. He moves a piece of hair around her ear and kisses her cheek. "I love you." He whispers.

Miranda doesn't move, smile or anything. He closes his eyes holding her close, protecting her.


	11. Chapter 11: Conclusions

**CHAPTER 11: CONCLUSIONS**

**INT. NORMANDY – ENGINEERING – NIGHT **

Jack tossed and turned unable to sleep. Her mind wouldn't shut up. "Would you shut the fuck up!"

She opens her eyes feeling very uneasy. She learned a long time ago to trust her gut. She looks around for moment and walks over towards the right stairwell. She sees a strange shadow cast above the wall. At first she thought it was one of the crew walking by but it didn't seem to walk normally. It also gave off that familiar spooky noise. "Auuuuuh"

She grabs her gun and points it forward as she walks up the stairs but once she turned she saw it coming up from the bottom of the stair towards her.

She blasted it blue ass body down into bits and piece. "What the fuck is going on here?"

Then another one came at her from the bottom. "DIE!"

She makes her way up towards the engine room. The door opens and finds it empty. Tali was gone and so were Ken and Gabby. "Who the fuck is watching the engines around here." She looks towards the engine core and sees nothing. She makes her way out the other entrance.

Jack steps out from the engine room.

"God damn… I almost put a bullet in your head." Zaeed says as relaxing this aim at her.

"What the hell?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"Shepard." Jack calls on her communication device near her ear.

"I've been trying to get a hold of him myself for the last half hour. No answer." Zaeed states. "Come on. I'm going to go check the security feed and see what we are dealing with."

Jack looks at him for a moment. "Why the hell not…?"

Jack and Zaeed head into his "quarters" to check the security feed around the Normandy.

"Well this doesn't look good." Zaeed says as he sees several blue husks walking around the various decks.

Grunt enters the room. Both Jack and Zaeed relax their weapons.

"How the hell did they get on board?" Zaeed asks.

"Don't care. They're all dead." Jack says reloading her gun.

"Let's go kill the bastards." Grunt says to both of them.

**INT. NORMANDY – COCKPIT – NIGHT **

The cockpit was quiet. That was until EDI started talking to Joker.

"Mr. Moreau, we have a security breach within Normandy."

"Not now EDI…. Trying to sleep, being night time and all."

"Normandy is being overrun by husks. The crew is in danger. I have raised a force field around the cockpit. Communications seems to be 'offline'."

"Wait what? This is a joke right?" Joker asks slowly waking up.

"No joke, Jeff, turn around."

"Ok, that's a little spooky." Joker's chair turns around and he sees several blue husks trying to penetrate the shields.

"WHAT THE SHIT! SHIT, SHIT. Tell me this is a dream. I'm dreaming right?"

"You are not dreaming." EDI zaps him from within his chair.

"OW! That hurt. SO I'm not dreaming. SHIT… Can't you just vent the suckers into space like last time?"

"No, they will need to be killed as quickly as possible. The lives of the crew are at stake."

"Well, I'm not going out there."

"Exactly…"

"Finally we agree." Joker says relieved.

**INT. NORMANDY – ENGINEERING – ZAEED'S QUARTERS – NIGHT **

Still in Zaeed's room, they continue to discuss the situation. "They seem to be goddamn heavy in the crew quarters. We'll make our way up to the Armory and get some bigger guns and ammo."

"We should just rush them and kill them all. I'll crush them with my fists, if I have to." Grunt pounds his fists together.

"I like his approach better." Jack says in response to Grunts.

"Suicide… but heck we've been through worse." Zaeed says agreeing. "Alright… we have a job to do. Clear out these bastards before breakfast."

Zaeed, Grunt and Jack make their way up to the crew quarters.

**INT. NORMANDY – TECH LAB – NIGHT **

Mordin is hard at work, at his lab station, on an experiment he starts to mumbles to himself. "No. No. No. No. That's can't be correct."

Jacob storms into the Tech Lab via the passageway from debriefing room. "Mordin, we have a situation."

"No. Busy with experiments. No time for that. Come back tomorrow."

"Mordin. How the hell did Husks get on board Normandy?"

"Husks? Not possible." Mordin asks still thinking through his work.

"There outside that door wandering around looking for something or someone." Jacob says pacing back and forth.

Mordin thinks for a moment. "Hmm… Collector Base? Possible. Crew members did encounter several husks on route. Yes. Normandy's hull breaches. We were gone for a while. Yes, possible conclusion. Must eliminate husks immediately..."

"I know!" Jacob says forcefully.

**INT. NORMANDY – CREW QUARTERS – KASUMI'S QUARTERS – NIGHT **

Kasumi, Thane and Samara are in her room devising up a battle strategy of their own.

"Where are they coming from?" Kasumi asks.

"We'll have to battle them ourselves. Commander Shepard is not responding to my inquiries." Samara states calmly.

"I'm ready." Kasumi says loading her pistol.

The three of them come out of her quarters and sneak towards the corner.

"Over there." Thane states to the others. The husks are banging on the Medical Lab windows and door.

"Same with Miranda's door…" Samara replies with calm.

"I hope she's not alone." Thane says.

"Doubtful." Kasumi states to both. "Shepard came by to borrow a rose from me some time ago. Sweet, really… between those two. Who would have thought?"

"Now is not the time for gossip. We must kill these beasts." Samara replies.

**INT. NORMANDY – CREW QUARTERS – MEDICAL LAB - NIGHT **

Garrus, Dr. Chakwas and Legion are in the Medical Lab watching the blue husk walk about and try to get inside.

"Don't worry doctor. I've been in worse situations on Omega." Garrus says trying to reassure the doctor.

Legion looks at Garrus.

**INT. NORMANDY – CREW QUARTERS – NIGHT **

Just then the elevator opens up. Jack, Zaeed and Grunt exit.

"About time you three showed up." Kasumi states relieved.

All six of them, three on each side make their way around the Mess Hall killing anything that crawls, preferably blue zombie looking husks.

"Damn… the cavalry showed up. Just in time..." Garrus cocks his weapon.

Garrus and Legion exit the Medical Bay and starts to blow the husks to pieces.

It doesn't take long for them to take them down using their guns and biotic powers, a bit too easy with the amount of people available.

Garrus says to the group standing before him. "Good work. Commander may not have been pleased if we missed and shot up the place. We are on a ship, after all."

Jack just stares at Garrus. Others just shrug or say nothing at all.

"We need to check other areas of the ship for those ugly bastards. Break up into teams of three. Report back here when complete." Garrus states taking charge.

"Let's go see if the boy with glass bones needs a hand." Zaeed says to Jack and Grunt. They depart.

"Come on… let's look around the other rooms just to be sure." Garrus nods in the direction of the crew quarters.

**INT. NORMANDY – COMBAT INFORMATION CENTER – NIGHT **

Zaeed, Jack and Grunt exit the elevator into the CIC. Several blue husks come running over to them. They blast their way through them. They head towards the cockpit.

**INT. NORMANDY – COCKPIT – NIGHT **

Gun shots could be heard nearby.

"About time you showed up." Joker says with some relief.

Zaeed calls out to Joker. "God damn you're safe. I didn't want to explain to Shepard how we lost you."

"Yeah, thanks for the concern." Joker says unmoved.

"Move out. We still have rooms to search." Zaeed says leaving the Cockpit.

"Door seems to be locked from the inside." Grunt says about to blast it.

"Hold up!" A voice on the other side speaks up. Jacob opens the door from the Tech side.

"Glad to see everyone's okay." Jacob says.

"Should have known you'd be in here sacred shitless." Jack taunts.

"I was protecting Mordin." Jacob states to Jack.

Mordin breathe in a little. "No need… Too busy working on experiments to worry about outside problems… Knew others would take care of it. Need to work."

"Are they dead?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah… for the most part... Armory and Debriefing room is left." Jack says to Jacob.

"Let's go. Too much talking." Grunt says leaving.

"I already locked them down…" Jacob says but Grunt didn't care.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL/ELEVATOR – EARLY MORNING**

Jack couldn't believe it when she woke up early that morning. None of it was real. No blue husk invaded the Normandy, none of it. She was going stir crazy with nothing to do. She knew today was the day. She was going to get off this damn ship, one way or another. Her agreement with helping Shepard stop the Collectors was paid in full. It was time to move on. Jack walks into the Mess Hall to grab some food from the kitchen. She walks past Mess Sergeant Gardner heading straight for the refrigerator.

"You can't go in there." Mess Sergeant Gardner barks as he sets a plate full of hot pancakes on the kitchen counter for the crewman to take.

"Fuck off." Jack opens the door and looks around inside finding nothing all that appetizing. She takes one of the large glass containers of orange juice and closes the door. She takes off the top and starts drinking it right from the container.

Mess Sergeant Gardner shakes his head. "That's Ms. Lawson bottle of juice."

Jack wipes the orange juice that spilled from her lips away. "The Cerberus bitch can kiss my ass."

Two of the Cerberus crewmen watch her from a distance almost as if they are scared of her. Mess Sergeant Gardner sighs.

Jack watches both of them. She places the glass of orange juice on the counter with some force but not enough to damage it or the counter. Jack picks up the stack full of them and takes them with her, along with the bottle of orange. She walks near the two Cerberus Crew man talking near the wall. She yells out. "Boo."

The Cerberus crew man jump.

"Pussies." Jack laughs walking around the corner to the elevator.

Gardner shakes his head.

**INT. NORMANDY – ZAEED'S QUARTERS – LATE MORNING**

Later that morning Zaeed was in bed with an unknown woman underneath the covers.

"God-damn woman, you're insatiable… but you know just what I need." He says to the woman underneath the blanket as she comes up for air.

"It's my job to know what you feel, what you need and when you need it."

"I'm surprised Shepard didn't get his hands on you earlier."

"Not that I didn't try. The things I would do to him would make his head spin." Kelly replies.

"Too god-damn bad… you'll just have to give it all to me." His rough hand caresses through her red hair and brings her head down for him to kiss aggressively.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – LATE MORNING**

Commander Shepard leans against the counter in kitchen's Mess Hall with his arms folded, waiting. He wasn't too impressed to hear about Jack's behavior earlier that morning. He didn't know what he was going to do with her. She was a wanted criminal. He wasn't about to release her to cause more chaos like she promised when they talked, it seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Good morning Commander." Joker walks up to him with a smile on his face. "I'll take a double espresso with whip cream."

Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner looks back at Joker with a grumpy look. "Wait your turn like the rest. I'm only one man." He turns back around frying up some scrambled eggs.

Shepard stares at him with a tired look then yawns. "Morning Joker."

"I can't even get a simple coffee around here." He leans against the counter. "So, where's _Miranda_?" He whispers her name.

Shepard looks at Joker. "She's in her office working, why?"

"Ahhh… I was thinking. We should get a big flat plasma screen… like the ones on Illium. We can put it right in the middle of this room while we eat, have a party and mingle with the chicks we bring on board."

Jacob approaches to see if, his food was ready yet. "That would be a violation of safety and procedure protocols. No unauthorized personnel are allowed on the Normandy."

"Jacob right."

"Come on Commander. Forget the chicks… well maybe not; what about watching some of those sports teams you're always talking to me about. You could watch them up close without having to resort to the small screens on the omni-tool?" Joker pleads.

Shepard mind runs wild with the idea but suddenly bursts. "Ask Miranda…" He smirks.

"What!" Joker whines.

"I like the idea." Shepard shrugs.

Rupert slides a plate of fried eggs to Jacob. Jacob replies picking up the plate. "Beats doing nothing… even poker was fun for a little while but it's getting boring."

"That's because you keep cheating." Joker steps closer.

"I didn't cheat." Jacob steps forward.

"Knock it off." Shepard raises his voice.

"And Kelly looses every time so she can take off a piece of clothing." Joker says out loud.

Shepard chuckles.

"Here you are Commander. I hope you both enjoy the pain staking labor I went through to make this especially for you and Ms. Lawson."

"Damn, that does look good." Joker tries to take a strawberry from her plate.

"Touch it and Miranda will have your ass, as well as mine." Shepard barks out. He takes both plates with him to Miranda's quarters.

"Damn, she so has him whipped. He's going to make a good wife." Joker says jokingly with laughter.

Jacob takes his plate of eggs to the table nearby.

"Rubert. Coffee? Like now?" Joker says with some force.

"You have two hands, get it yourself. I have a long list of orders."

Joker shakes his head. "Damn… No respect around here. I'm the one flying the ship."

"You got that right." Rubert mumbles under his breath frying up more pancakes.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – LATE MORNING**

Shepard places the plates down on the table near the sofa. Miranda smells the aroma coming from the plate. She couldn't quite make out what it was. She places her big fat book to the side.

"Is this another one of your specialties?" Miranda asks as she slices her fork into it, cutting off a piece of the pancake.

Shepard sits down next to her. "Yes. You wouldn't believe the amount of vultures trying to steal it."

"Somehow that image doesn't sit well with me." She hesitates.

"I told Joker you'd have his ass and mine, if he didn't keep away." He takes a bite.

"I'm always the bad cop." Miranda smirks.

He looks at Miranda. "Exactly, how you like it?"

Miranda nods. "It's alright." She takes another bite. "Vegetable pancakes?"

"Yes, it has squash and zucchini with whole wheat, oats and cornmeal." He takes a couple more bites.

Miranda takes another bite and smiles which turns to laughter.

Shepard takes another bite and looks at her laughing uncontrollably. "What?" He starts to smile and chuckle.

Miranda laughs so much it makes her stomach ache. She breathes in trying to calm her laughter.

He smiles.

"I'm so glad I can implant such fear into you and Joker." Miranda smiles as she takes another bite.

Shepard thinks for a moment. "It does have it uses. Everyone fears you. Helps keep everyone in line and docile."

Miranda laughs.

**INT. SHADOW BROKER BASE – COMMUNICATIONS – LATE MORNING**

Liara was hard at work in front of the wide display of monitors. She had lost track of time, spent the whole night going over countless number deals the former broker made. She made changes here and there, enough to not attract too much attention to the "change" of leadership. It was difficult but she promised Shepard she would help him fight against the Reapers.

Liara was collecting a large amount of resources, financially, and physically. Materials she would later deliver to the Normandy, the next time she saw Commander Shepard.

"You've been up all night again?" Feron asks handing Liara her glass of morning Asari tea.

"Eezo mining company paid 1k worth of resources. Several other mining companies are extracting Iridium, Palladium and Platnium in exchange for favors. The most surprising was the Minister of Terra Nova paid nearly 10k of Platinum for favors rendered." Liara takes the glass and takes a drink.

Feron shrugs his shoulders. "Try and rest."

Liara nods. "A few hours of sleep would be nice." Liara walks over to the sofa to rest a little bit. She places the glass down on the table.

Feron watches her for a moment then heads back up the stairs into the back room.

**INT. NORMANDY – MEDICAL LAB – AFTERNOON**

While Commander Shepard went to go play poker with the boys, Miranda felt the need to visit Dr. Chakwas and get some answers. Miranda steps inside the Medical Lab finding the Mess Hall quiet and uneventful. Dr. Chakwas turns around seeing Miranda Lawson approach her.

"Ms. Lawson. Are you feeling any better?"

Miranda steps forward. "I'm feeling fine." She steps closer standing next to her. "You said you took scans before I lost consciousnesses. Can I see them?"

"Of course…" She taps on her data pad then handing it to her. "I thought you might be interested in what I discovered."

Miranda looks at her and takes the data pad looking it over. "Hmm… This was the cause of the pain?"

"As far as I can tell, the location of the obstructions was causing the pressure and pain you were experiencing."

Miranda looked back at the doctor. "I was pregnant?"

"Not long… but the right fallopian tube was already damaged. It failed to release the egg further. Causing it to implant within the tube itself, thus causing the severe abdominal pain… easily dismissed because of the benign tumors. I highly doubt it would have implanted anyways given your condition."

_My condition?_ "Is this the only copy?"

"I have one on my computer for any future problems."

"That won't be necessary. Delete it." Miranda stood there watching Dr. Chakwas looking at her. "Now!"

Dr. Chakwas pulls up Miranda's file and deletes it from her personal file.

Miranda starts to leave but stops. "I don't suppose the benign tumors prevent ovulation or disturb the reproductive cycle through hormonal imbalances?"

"The chemicals it secreted could change the chemicals in your blood but would go back to normal when removed. It's a possible cause of infertility."

Miranda takes the only copy with her on the data pad. Dr. Chakwas sits and watches, through the glass window, as Miranda return to her office.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON**

Miranda walks over to the other side of her desk. She taps on the data pad making the image larger but it wouldn't. She sits down at her desk and transfers the files to her terminal. Miranda leans back in her chair and thinks. "I can't believe it. It doesn't make any sense. I couldn't have been… Not according to the tests results I had done. He didn't even mention any damage. What an incompetent fool!"

_It still begs the question, if the benign neoplasms was the real threat or the cause of my alleged infertility. Progressive damage seems to indicate that it would take time to cause a problem. I'm immune to diseases I thought, made to be perfect but at what cost? What am I overlooking… it's probably staring me in the face and I just don't want to see it or believe it. It can never been that simple. The doctor's report seemed to think otherwise, adoption? But why would Dr. Chakwas claim I was pregnant? Or wouldn't be viable anyway, given my condition? How much does she know? Suspect.  
_

Miranda sighed as she looked at the transfer complete.

_I clearly have no problem with ovulation and age would likely be a factor, for a normal woman. I've got the best genes and will live half as long as any human. It has to be something to do with the uterus and those damn neoplasms that developed. Could it be that my uterus is a hostile environment. Even if I did get pregnant, I couldn't have carried it successfully. __Perhaps that is what he meant, I would need to either adopt or find a surrogate to carry the child? _

Miranda looks over the scans more thoroughly noting the small nodules in the muscular wall of the uterus.

_I suppose it's possible. If in some way, there is a problem with the uterus itself. And the placenta is unable to hold the embryo or attach within… It could be fixed with some surgical procedure. Maybe. He doesn't know the extent of my resources or my affiliations with unsanctioned technology at my fingertips. Finding someone I trust, who is capable of doing such a procedure will be hard to find. The only way to have a child… is to have one created in some lab with some artificial womb. __Damn it… I can't." _

"No, I won't become my father. There must be another way."

_Dr. Chakwas said the neoplasms could cause a hormonal imbalance, maybe. If that was the case, it would be relatively easy. Isolate the egg cell, fertilize it with Shepard sperm and inject it in my womb. A simple procedure, really, but clearly not as enjoyable. I still have no clue if it is even possible, to maintain the pregnancy._

Miranda takes a closer look at her tubes and ovaries and finds them where they should be. Everything seemed normal at a glance. Miranda pushes her hands against the table and stands up. She paces back and forth in the room. She swallows hard with her next thought.

_The damage had already been done from birth. And why my father wanted to replace me in the first place. I wasn't perfect in his eyes. Something was either wrong with my ovaries failing to produce eggs, or something far worse. The egg cells unable to divide in meiosis, simple gene therapy wouldn't work… but what if it was the gene modifications, which likely caused it to occur in the first place. Who does such a thing; create life by messing around with genes. My father! I failed in his eyes, failed in being able to reproduce. Or so I've been lead to believe.  
_

Miranda scoffed at the implications. _Bastard. _ Miranda leaves her quarters.

**INT. NORMANDY – MORDIN'S TECH LAB – AFTERNOON**

Miranda walks into Mordin's Tech Lab and over to one of the microscopes on the side table. She pulls open one of the drawers and finds a syringe. Miranda places it on the top of the counter, rolls up her sleeve. She removes the syringe from the packaging and inserts it into her vein. She withdraws a sufficient amount of blood. Miranda places a small cloth and folds up her arm towards her chest. She takes the bottle attached to the syringe off and places it in a beaker stand. She rips off a small piece of thin tape placing it over the cloth securing it in place.

Mordin glances briefly at Miranda as he works on his own research. Miranda takes her data pad and pulls up a few research notes and medical documents. She places the data pad down and begins to test a portion of the blood sample for elevated Follicle Stimulating Hormone (FSH) levels. The test would tell her what her ovarian egg reserves are at.

"Can assist you with anything, Ms. Lawson?"

Miranda turns to the left to see Mordin standing eager to help. Miranda thought for a moment. "A simple blood test." But it was anything but simple. It was a specifically timed blood test. She needed to do this at the right time within her menstrual cycle, the third day, to accurately tell her what she needed to know. Were there eggs in her ovaries and how many of them were capable of fertilization?

Mordin picks up her data pad being a curious scientist. "Oh." He nods his head up and down. "Testing FSH?"

Miranda takes the data pad from his hand. "It's a special hormone secreted by a tiny gland in the brain at the base of a human's neck."

"Yes, know exactly where on humans. Attempting to stimulate ovaries to release egg for fertilization? Understand quite well."

Miranda sighs slightly.

"Should test for Estradiol as well."

"That's on the list. Thank you Mordin." Miranda continues her work on testing the blood samples.

"Happy to help." Mordin lips move in the up direction indicating a smile.

**INT. NORMANDY – ARMORY – LATE AFTERNOON**

Joker, Zaeed, Kelly, Jacob, Kasumi and Commander Shepard are all around the table in the Armory playing poker.

Shepard grins as he reveals three jacks and a pair of tens.

"Damn, beats my pair of aces." Joker sighs.

"Pair of god damn queens…" Zaeed smiles, "But I only need this one in my life."

Kelly smiles at Zaeed as they kiss.

Kasumi looks in the direction of Commander Shepard and lip synchs. "Wow."

Shepard rubs the back of his neck. "What do you say, Mr. Taylor?"

"I got nothing. Three sevens and pair of nines..."

Kasumi turns over her cards with just a pair of lonely twos. "Looks like you're the big winner tonight, Shep."

Shepard pulls in the large pot of coins.

"I've had enough for one night." Jacob gets up.

"About god damn time… Come on love we have a lot of maneuvering to do." Zaeed says with Kelly following behind.

Kasumi stands up. "I never thought Zaeed would be Kelly's type."

"Yeah. Women like the bad boys. Kelly agreed. I recall her saying she didn't want to be in the same room with him, either way, seems to be working out." Shepard yawns.

"Maybe it was all those naked poker games." Joker says following them out of the Armory.

**INT. NORMANDY – CIC – EARLY EVENING**

The CIC was quiet with a minimal staff. Shepard and Kasumi head towards the direction of the elevator but stop near his terminal.

Shepard cracks a smile. "You enjoyed every minute of it."

"About as much as you're enjoying those lovely racks on, Ms. Lawson."

Kasumi smacks Joker in the back of the head.

"Ow…" Joker says. "What was that for?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Kasumi says with sarcasm in her voice.

"Women are not sexual tools to be used, Joker." Shepard comments.

"Since when? Your jaw drops, with your tongue hanging out, every time you see Liara or any Asari for that matter. Don't tell me you don't want some of that."

Kasumi smacks him in the back of the head again.

"Will you stop doing that? God, what's your problem?" Joker asks Kasumi.

"Stop being such an ass."

Shepard folds his arms, in a stance trying not to laugh.

"Shepard, help me out here?" Joker pleads.

"I have to go." Shepard grins.

"I'll remember that Commander. Thanks!" Joker starts to walk off towards the cockpit.

"Night Joker." Shepard says stepping into the elevator with Kasumi.

"Yeah, yeah." Joker walks up towards the cockpit.

Kasumi looks up at him.

"What?" He asks as the door closes.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – EARLY EVENING**

Shepard and Kasumi step out of the elevator. Kasumi smiles briefly. "Night Shep…"

"Goodnight." He walks around the corner towards the direction of Miranda's office.

Kasumi stops and watches for a moment.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – EARLY EVENING**

Shepard walks into Miranda's office with an air of confidence. He waves the door locked and sees Miranda already in bed reading from her fat red book. Miranda glances up briefly.

"Have fun at your poker game?" She asks closing her book.

"I took them for everything they got."

"I'm not surprised." Miranda smiles slightly.

"I got some data I want you to take a look at. Give me your opinion…" He sits down next to her.

Miranda takes the data pad he offers her from his pocket within his uniform jacket. Shepard starts removing his shoes tossing them towards the table. Miranda looks it over. She finds nothing wrong with any of them but notes a familiar named company.

"What? I know that look, Miranda."

"Sirta Foundation is a Cerberus front company. A biomedical firm. Sirta made its fortune eliminating several genetic diseases endemic to human populations." She hands the data pad back to him with a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me right?"

"No joke, Commander. Congratulations."

"I don't believe it… looks like I'm…"

"Dirty dealing with Cerberus, or I should say, the Shadow Broker is. A good cover actually." Miranda mildly jokes.

"Hell, they made a lot of N7 armor parts…"

"They did. Three parts to be exact and created the widely used Medi-gel. They offer basic protective or utilitarian items ranging from armor, to Omni-tools to bio amps. The armor they've developed regenerates the health of those that wear them." Miranda adds with a smile. "You weren't even tipped off by The Sirta Foundation being renowned for its humanitarian efforts, and refusal to produce weapons or similar 'offensive' products?"

"Um no…"

Miranda chuckles at Shepard.

"What other companies should I look out for?" He asks rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't know of any off hand and I doubt he has many left. I'm sure the Shadow Broker knows more about him than I do. They were enemies. They both wanted to take each other out of the picture."

"Yeah, I certainly helped in doing that." Shepard plops down on the chair beside her bed.

Miranda looks at Shepard's depressed expression. "If you knew everything, what would you do with it?"

Shepard looks up at Miranda. "I don't know. I can't really go back to the Alliance not after working with Cerberus. We have a ship full of them. The Alliance would have a field day interrogating, torturing and killing them for information. I won't let that happen."

Miranda faintly smiles. "You being a Spectre has it's perks; the Council would certainly overlook it if you, we, ended our relationship with Cerberus. They even stated such when you went to see Anderson on the Citadel."

Shepard stands up and paces a little. "I doubt they'd care one way or another. About anything I've done." He looks at Miranda and misunderstood what she just said. "Wait… what about Orianna?"

"Did you even ask Liara about helping with Orianna's safety?" Miranda looks at him with a concerned look.

"I… I forgot."

Miranda sighs.

"I will. Have you talked to Orianna recently?"

"No, I've been too stressed but I will tomorrow."

"I won't let them harm you, Miranda. The Alliance, the Council… I'll make sure of it." He says sitting down on the bed closely next to her.

"I'm not that worried, Jon." Miranda touches his chin and down his goatee that is coming in thicker.

"This is going to be a long week." Shepard replies with a closed smirk.

Miranda chuckles moving her hand down his chest. "For you maybe?"

"What? You have no urges…"

"I do but it can wait… It will have to wait. Did Dr. Chakwas say anything to you about what happened to me?"

"Not much other than surgically removing some benign tumors."

"I see." Miranda seemed alarmed with the information.

"You'll be fine, Miranda."

"Jon… I." Miranda takes a deep breath and exhales. She looks at him. "I, god this is so hard to say to you."

"What is it?" He caresses her face down to her chin.

"You remember when I was gone for a while on Illium?"

"Yeah."

"I went to see a prenatal specialist..."

"What happened?" Shepard sounds concerned.

"He claims I'm… I am, unable to conceive or at least carry a child to term." Miranda couldn't believe she finally said it out loud. Even to herself it hit her, hard.

Shepard could see that it bothered her. "It doesn't matter."

Miranda looks at him kind of shocked. "It doesn't?"

"If you can bring me back from the dead... I'm sure you'll find a way to cure whatever it is that's wrong. If you can't, it doesn't matter. I'll still love you, Miranda. As long as I have you by my side, I'm a happy man."

Miranda laughs to hide her true feelings. "God, I thought…"

"I'd abandon you?"

"Yes." _And you weren't worthy of me. Damn it. _

"I'm just tired." Shepard adjusts the pillow behind his back.

"Mhm... I'm disappointed." Miranda adds. "Chakwas has reason to believe I was... thus surgically removing the problem."

"What?" Shepard couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How far?"

"Not long..." Miranda sighs. "Doubt it would have worked."

Shepard could tell she really was unhappy about what happened. "You really want a house full of Shepard's running around causing trouble?" Shepard jokes.

Miranda looks down playing with her fingers. "Maybe... at one point I did."

Shepard smiles at the thought.

"A silly thought of having a normal life with you. We couldn't even really with the Reaper threat. I'll always be on the run from the Illusive man's assassins. What kind of life is that? I'd be no good helping you stop the Reapers, if my attention was focused elsewhere."

Shepard thinks for a moment. "Miranda, don't deny yourself with being happy. Do you want this?"

"A part of me does… is that so wrong?" Miranda looks up at Shepard with a hint of tears in her eyes.

"No." He leans in and hugs her tightly.

Miranda could see him thinking over the information and the results of doing such. "Jon. I don't want to settle down. The notion of a white picket fence, doesn't interest me at all. I'm interested in helping humanity. I'm interested in being with you, I believe in you and I'm with you in defeating the Reapers. I don't want you to be distracted by me or my desires or anything that will ultimately make you lose sight of why we are all doing this, to protect humanity and everyone in the galaxy."

"I kind of like the idea of you pregnant with my child." Shepard lips start to grow wide.

"Shepard! Did you even hear me?" Miranda asks raising her voice.

"I did. I understand. Still have no idea how we are going to stop a fleet of Reapers." He shrugs.

"We'll find a way… together."

Miranda moves over in bed as Shepard lies down next to her lying side by side to each other. He kisses her lips. She moves her fingers over his head caressing it. Finding the stubble's of hair on his head odd to the touch, almost like a rug. The palm of his left hand runs over her back caressing her.

"You're even more beautiful when you smile." Shepard adds.

Miranda's smile widens. "You really are special, Jon."

"You just notice that did you." He jokes.

Miranda tickles his ribs on the side. He laughs. His back leans against the bed. Miranda gives him a quick kiss on his lip.

He caresses her face. "You're very special to me."

"You should really go take a shower, you reek of male perspiration." Miranda lays her head on his chest with her arm over his waist. She closes her eyes. His arm holds her close across her back. He smiles as it wasn't nearly that offensive enough to kick him out of bed.

"I got a report you were walking around the ship earlier."

Miranda opens her eyes. "I'm feeling fine, Jon."

"Ok."


	12. Chapter 12: Shakeup

**CHAPTER 12: SHAKE UP**

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL/ELEVATOR – MORNING**

Early that morning, Miranda and Shepard leave her quarters walking through the mess hall on route to the ship elevator. They pass several crew men sitting down chatting or talking with each other in various parts of the room.

"What did the Illusive man want from me?" He asks Miranda.

She glances over at him, his voice, calm and warm. "That you won't interfere in any Cerberus cell operation already in place or in the near future, no matter how bad it seems."

Shepard stops at the elevator waiting for it to arrive. "Miranda. You don't know what you are asking of me."

"No, I do…" Miranda touches his chest lightly.

The door to the elevator opens. Shepard steps inside and continues, "I can't stand by and watch while he denies all accountability and continues to harm humanity with his insane experiments and human domination."

Miranda follows pressing the button for the Cargo Bay. "And I don't expect you to. We're going to need the resources to do it."

Shepard turns and looks directly at Miranda. "I don't need him, his credits, intel none of it. I don't want him interfering with the safety of this ship and its crew ever again. He can either get in line or get the hell out of my way."

Miranda smiles at Shepard. "I agree. You have your own way of handling certain situations more effectively than he does. You also have the Shadow Broker for Intel. And if I have my way, I'll make sure you're very well compensated for your help."

Shepard looks at Miranda surprised. Miranda winks at him.

**INT. NORMANDY – ENGINEERING/CARGO BAY – MORNING**

The elevator door opens as they both proceed towards the shuttle craft within the Cargo Bay. Kinetic force fields still remained over several breached areas within the Cargo Bay.

"He's going to realize I'm not being straightforward in my reports. He expects my cooperation. I can't put Orianna in danger, Shepard." She stops and looks at him.

"I know. Liara will help. I'll talk with her." He proceeds to walk towards the shuttle craft.

"Promise me, Shepard. You won't do anything until I can secure that and neither of them can find her." She pleads.

He breathes in and out deeply. "Fine. Any other conditions he imposed?" He looks at her as they walk.

"No."

"If he crosses the line, I will take him down." Shepard states firmly.

"As long as Ori's safe, that's all that matters. Do whatever you want." Miranda says giving in to Shepard.

He stands before her caressing down her arms with his hands. "Miranda… I know how much she means to you. We'll find a way together to keep her safe. Too keep you safe."

"We will." Miranda says hoping for the best.

He leans in giving her a kiss before he departs. She touches his cheek and chest with her hands, kissing him several times before he breaks their embrace. He turns and steps into the shuttle, the door closes. The small shuttle craft departs the Normandy to meet up with Liara on board the Shadow Broker Base.

Miranda turns around walking back towards the front of the Cargo Bay heading for the elevator. She is confronted by one of her biggest fans, Jack.

Jack walks around Miranda stalking her like an eagle spotting its next meal. "Isn't that precious… the cheerleader has a new fucking pet. There's no one to hear you scream."

Miranda eyes turn cold as ice. "Jack. This isn't the time to be fighting with each other."

Jack says from behind near Miranda's left ear. "Is it because I have the upper hand… Does it scare you, princess?"

Miranda glances back and turns around, her arms folded. "I don't want to fight you Jack."

"Why, the fuck not?" Jack's hand turns into a ball of blue energy. "Not biotic enough to take me down."

"I suggest you return to your hole and we'll forget this ever took place." Miranda starts to walk away.

"Get back here, you Cerberus bitch!" Jack attempts to use her biotic ability Pull on Miranda but she turns and blasts Jack with her Warp ability, cancelling out Jack's attack.

"You fucking bitch." Jack says trying to regain control, flying backward until she hits the back of the wall with some force.

"Damn it." Miranda curses as her shields deflect some of the damage, stunning her, making her stumble down on to her knees. She slowly gets up and taps on her earpiece. "Jacob! Jack's gone crazy in the Cargo Bay trying to kill me!" Miranda makes it around the large terminal console, ducking behind it not far from the elevator behind her.

"Shit, I'm on my way! Just stay out of sight."

"Where'd you go fucking bitch? No matter, I kind of like this hide and seek shit." Jack yells out looking around the large bulky fans in the middle of the Cargo Bay. Jack sends out a series of explosive biotic bombs in front of her using her Shockwave ability.

_Bloody hell! _Miranda curses within her as she moves to the left side and around, trying to avoid being stunned, losing her shields in the process maybe even killing her with the force of the blast.

Jacob runs into the room and hides behind the console. He sees Miranda hiding. "Jack! Stand down! Shepard is going to kill you, if you hurt anyone on board the Normandy." His gun ready to take her down, if need be.

"Ahhh… You just had to bring in more fucking people, bitch. No matter, you're still mine." She launches her Shockwave in the direction of Jacob.

"Jacob, look out!" Miranda yells.

Jacob runs over towards Miranda barely taking damage from the blast having activated his barrier just in time. He tumbles to the ground nearly hitting Miranda.

"You alright?" Miranda asks helping him up.

"I'm fine." Jacob replies.

"You execute your pull on her, I use Slam on her ass. That should slow her down long enough to throw her in the brig for Shepard to deal with."

"Sounds like a plan. You ready for this?"

Miranda nods.

Jacob peaks out to see where Jack went. She was getting awfully close. Miranda taps on his shoulder and points to the right. "I see her." He stands up and throws his biotic ability Pull at Jack. Miranda follows suit seconds later landing her Slam against Jack.

Jack had little time to get out of the way from the combined attack. She gets hit by it and slams into the ground with a lot more force knocking the wind out of her. "Night, night." Miranda calls out.

Jacob walks cautiously towards Jack lying on the ground with his gun aimed directly at her. Miranda walks along side Jacob ready for anything. Miranda's body was glowing with blue energy.

Jack starts to get up slowly. "Fucking Cerberus, cheer-leading, bitch."

"ON THE GROUND NOW!" Jacob yells out with authority.

Jack looks up at him and Miranda standing close by. Gun aimed directly at her head. "You don't have the balls to pull the trigger."

"Try me and find out!" Jacob says protecting Miranda by standing in front of her.

"Jacob." Miranda says to him moving to the side. "It's over, Jack. Enough, of this foolish and irresponsible behavior…"

"Fine…, whatever." Jack says trying to get up.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE!"

"Fuck you!" She uses her Pulls ability on Jacob's feet pulling them out from underneath him and sends him floating in the air. She sprints and tackles Miranda to the ground with such force.

"I told you, I'd get you BITCH!" Jack punches Miranda barely in the face, shocked more so by Jacob shooting Jack in the thigh. Jack screams out in rage.

"You'll die for that, BITCH." Miranda takes that opportunity to lift Jack off her with her biotics, and forcing a bolt of biotic energy, to send Jack flying but not far. She didn't have much room to work with.

"Now, you're both dead." Jack tries to get up but is having a hard time with the shot to the thigh. She screams out in frustration.

Miranda stands ready to blast her biotics at Jack again. "Not if I kill you, first."

Jacob stands in front of Miranda trying to calm them both down.

"Get out of my way, Jacob!" Miranda tries to walk around him.

"Miranda! Stand down! She's not worth it."

"She wants to die? I'll make sure she's dead."

"Come on bitch! I'm practically sitting here waiting." Jack eggs her on.

"Knock it off both of you!" Jacob says forcefully.

Zaeed comes running into the room with his gun cocked at Jack. "Don't move or I will blow your god damn head off right here!"

"There is no need for that Zaeed." Samara says lowering his gun with her hand. "Jack you will stop this, immediately, or I will be forced to kill you for harming another."

"You heard Samara, GET UP!" Jacob yells out at Jack.

"Kind of fucking hard…" Jack looks up at Jacob, Zaeed and then Samara standing next to her ready for a fight. Jack backs down from any further aggression.

Miranda spits the blood forming in her mouth from her cracked lip. "Take her to the Medical Lab for treatment. Then chain her up in the brig." She touches her earpiece. "EDI contact, Shepard and inform him of the situation to come and deal with this… this." Miranda storms off holding her tongue.

"Message already sent, Ms. Lawson… Shepard is on route back to the ship. I notified him once Jack's aggression upon you was apparent."

Samara examines the gun shot. "You'll live but you will be off your feet for a few days."

Zaeed picks up Jack and takes her to the Medical Bay.

"Put me the fuck down! I can walk to the elevator." Jack protests.

"Fucking shut it Jack or I'll knock your god damn ass out." Zaeed walks to the elevator.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do with Shepard. It isn't going to be pretty." Jacob adds.

"Like, I care."

They all enter the elevator together.

"You better start caring!" Jacob retorts back.

**INT. NORMANDY – MEDICAL BAY – AFTERNOON **

Dr. Chakwas disinfects Miranda's cut on her lip with protest. "It doesn't look that bad really. A little ice now and then and you should be as good as new."

Miranda watches Zaeed carry Jack into the room. She takes the cold pack of ice and departs.

"Good to see you to precious." Jack could see the cold stare coming from Miranda eyes.

"Place her on the bed. I'll be with her in a moment." Dr. Chakwas walks over to get some supplies ready to remove to bullet from Jacks leg.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – AFTERNOON **

Miranda departs the Medical Bay only to find Shepard walking towards her from around the corner with an angry look in his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Shepard concerned over Miranda and her bleeding lip. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Miranda turns away towards her quarters. He follows her.

"Miranda!" Shepard calls out, grabbing her arm.

She struggles free. "Your bitch attacked me in the Cargo Bay!"

"Jack is not my bitch. What happened?"

"I told you she will become a problem, Commander. Get rid of her, I don't want her on this ship!" Miranda yells back at Shepard.

"I'll talk with her."

"Like that worked so brilliantly before!" Miranda turns and waves her door open locking it behind her.

Shepard rubs the back of his head frustrated. Deciding to let Miranda cool off, he walks back towards the Medical Bay. The other Cerberus crew members stood quietly watching the whole incident. "Get back to work!" He yells.

They scurry back to their work stations.

**INT. NORMANDY – MEDICAL BAY – AFTERNOON**

Dr. Chakwas begins removing the bullet from Jack's leg. Samara assisted her, in whatever way she could. "Not now, Commander." Dr. Chakwas says to Shepard walking up to them. "Come back later after I'm finished."

"I'll wait here. I need some answers. If I am to punish you, Jack, I need to know what happened."

"Screw you."

"You really don't want to get on my bad side Jack. I told you but you went ahead and endangered this ship and acting against your superior officer. What am I suppose to do with you, Jack?"

"Don't know, don't care." Jack moves her arms behind her neck resting.

Zaeed stands watch nearby just in case any more trouble erupts.

Jacob folds his arms looking at Shepard. "Jack came storming after Miranda. Throwing everything she had at us, Shockwave and all; thankfully I got there in time."

Shepard looks at Jacob with a mean glare. "Who shot Jack?"

"I did." Jacob replies. "Jack was on top of Miranda, about to kill her. And I'd do it again."

"Yeah, the little bastard didn't even have the balls to kill me. Pathetic." Jack retorts.

Dr. Chakwas pours some antibiotic solution on her wound. Jack didn't even flinch. She starts to stitch up her wound. If only, to give Jack extra incentive to stay in bed and rest.

"Is that right, Jack?"

Jacob folds his arms staring back at Jack.

"Yeah, I started the whole fucking thing. Punching that Cerberus bitch felt good. She's tough but not as good as me. I let her off easy."

Shepard glares at Jack. "The penalty for attacking a superior officer is very severe Jack! I won't allow you to go around attacking ANY MEMBER OF MY CREW. I won't hesitate to eject your ass into space, if I have to."

"That might be fun. Think Cerberus would rebuild me? Probably not. I'm nobody Shepard. Who gives a fuck about me? Just drop me off some planet and be done with me."

"I can't do that, Jack."

"Why the fuck not? I helped you on your mission. I don't owe you anything." Jack yells.

"You're going to apologize to Miranda, for starters."

"Fuck no!"

"And lose that attitude. You don't have to prove to anyone how tough you are. We all need to cooperate with each other."

"I don't care Shepard. I won't, not now, not ever..."

"Give her a sedative or I'll knock her out myself."

"Commander is that really necessary?" Dr. Chakwas finishes up wrapping a bandage around Jack's leg.

"Yes." Shepard nods to Zaeed and Jacob to hold Jack down.

"Get the fuck off of me. SHEPARD!" Jack yells.

Zaeed knocks her out cold. "I told you to shut it bitch."

Dr. Chakwas sighs as she administers the sedative to Jack.

"Chain her up. She isn't going anywhere until I figure out what to do with her. Dr. Chakwas, keep her sedated." Shepard watches Jacob handcuff Jacks hands and feet with chains.

Dr. Chakwas sighs. "Very well." She walks back over to her workstation.

"I doubt that will hold her." Garrus walks in shaking his head in disapproval. "Remember Purgatory?"

"I remember…" Shepard replies. "Zaeed and Samara do you mind watching over Jack?"

"For a bit, Commander…" Zaeed remains standing near the wall next to Jack.

Samara bows her head slightly walking across the room to sit down on the bed next to Jack, legs crossed, meditating.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – AFTERNOON **

Shepard and Garrus walk towards the kitchen. Shepard takes the cup of coffee, from the counter and starts drinking it; he glances towards Miranda's door. It still appeared to be locked.

"Is she alright?" Garrus asks.

Shepard leans his butt on the edge of one of the tables. "Jack tried to kill her. I should have taken care of the problem earlier."

"You couldn't have known." Garrus says trying to reassure him.

"I may have made matters worse not siding with Miranda to begin with. I was trying to be objective with not siding with either one of them." Shepard takes another long sip of coffee.

"Well, Miranda is your second-in-command. You probably should have. A bad decision. We all make them, even me." Garrus states the obvious.

Shepard sighs. "Yeah…"

"Weren't you going to visit Liara T'Soni, the hot Scientist?"

Shepard faintly grins at Garrus. He places the empty cup down.

"Go, I'll keep an eye on Jack and keep her away from Miranda." Garrus start cocking his gun.

Shepard thinks for a moment.

"I promise Miranda will still be alive when you get back." Garrus reassures him.

"Thanks Garrus."

"Don't mention it." Garrus watches Shepard depart the Mess Hall.

**INT. SHADOW BROKER BASE SHIP – COMMUNICATIONS ROOM – LATE AFTERNOON**

Shepard walks into the Communication room to check up on any updates from yesterday regarding his choices. He laughs as the one that he was worried about fails. The Sirta Foundation failed to cut through the red tape on those antibiotic trials. He reads over the others more carefully and sets those in motion. Shepard checks out a few other terminals and the security footage the Shadow Broker had stored.

An hour later, Shepard walks down the steps over to Liara who was working on her terminal. Liara turns around with a smile on her face looking at Commander Shepard.

"Liara. I need a favor and you're the only one I can trust with this."

"I'll do whatever I can, Shepard." She tilts her head to the side.

"We need to keep Orianna safe from the Illusive Man and Miranda's father."

"I'll have my agents keep tabs on her sister from a distance. Relocating her to a new planet, with a new identity would work for a time. I'll monitor the extranet a bit more closely with key phrases, and code names."

"That might work… She's been relocated once already. I'm sure Miranda can fill you in on the details."

Feron interrupts. "I'll keep everything up and running until you get back."

Shepard and Liara leave the Shadow broker base.

**INT. SHUTTLE CRAFT – LATE AFTERNOON**

In the shuttle craft back to the Normandy, Shepard sighs as he adjusts his position on the seat. Liara looks over at him.

"How are you Shepard?"

He looks over at Liara. "Tired."

"Have you not been sleeping?"

"I'm tired of fighting with Miranda over Cerberus issues. Tired of the Illusive Man pulling Miranda back in because of her sister. Now, I have a crazy biotic who thinks its okay to try and kill the woman I love."

"Oh, Shepard. How is Ms. Lawson?"

"She's fine. What the hell am I suppose to do with Jack? Miranda ordered me to get rid of her. I can't just kick her off the ship to start her rampage against Cerberus."

"I'm sure you'll come up with a reasonably punishment."

"That doesn't help me, Liara."

"What would they have done on an Alliance ship?"

"Court Marshal the person causing the infraction or worse. Kill them for attacking a superior officer. Liara, we're not on an Alliance ship. Not even Cerberus anymore." Shepard leans forwards, elbows on his knees. He runs his hands over his head.

Liara watches with concern.

He leans back and lifts the data pad up as he speaks. "Even this data from the Shadow Broker's files about Cerberus dealings over the years won't be easy to talk to Miranda about."

"If it will cause problems, why talk about it?" Liara asks sincerely.

"Justification?"

"For you or for her to see that they truly are evil?"

"I guess, both. To convince her..."

"You said she was loyal to you. Why question it, now?" Liara asks calmly.

"I don't like her talking to the Illusive man behind my back."

"You know… she was conditioned to do what she did for many years. You can't expect her to just walk away." Liara touches his pant leg.

He looks down at her touch. "That's just it; she did walk away. She saw the Illusive man for what he really was. She's can do better than Cerberus. She's intelligent and resourceful."

"Then what's the problem?" Liara tilts her head at him trying to find the real truth behind those beautiful eyes.

"Everyone else. The damn galaxy. The Alliance, the Council, the Reapers."

Liara smiles at Shepard. "It's funny… you falling for a Cerberus Operative. Given your hate for them, Ms. Lawson is the perfect match for you. To handle you, that is."

"Hey, I'm not that bad…" He smiles.

"She'll keep you honest and focused…" Liara says warmly.

"She hates my jokes."

"They are pretty bad."

They land inside the Normandy.

Shepard rubs the back of his neck getting out of the shuttle.

Liara smiles briefly at Shepard stepping out of the shuttle. She walks with him towards the Cargo Bay elevator. "Shepard. I think you enjoy powerful woman who speak their mind and can take care of themselves."

"Then you better be careful, Liara." Shepard begins to smirk with a big closed grin.

"Shepard…"

They step in and the elevator door closes.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – EVENING**

Miranda taps off the computer just as Liara and Shepard enter her office.

Liara approaches Miranda's desk with Shepard not far behind. "I'll do whatever I can to help you safeguard your sister."

Miranda stands up. "Thank you, Liara. Shall we get started? Shepard. We'll talk later."

Shepard nods. "I'll be out in the mess hall, if you need me." He departs.

Miranda walks towards the back and sits down on the sofa with the table in front of it. Liara sits down near the edge.

Liara looks around the room briefly. "Is it safe to talk about it here, on board the Normandy?" Liara asks with concern.

"Yes. The Illusive man won't know of what we talk about. I made sure of it."

Miranda talks to Liara about her short list of contacts on Illium and the Asari that was watching over Orianna at the time. Miranda hands Liara a data pad. "Orianna's routines, school, home and the contact I've used."

"Shorter the better for all involved." Liara looks over the data pad.

"I'm not about to leave anything to chance." Miranda adds.

"Shepard mentioned she had already been relocated once before?" Liara asks.

"Yes, resigning from Cerberus wasn't easy. She'll be starting college soon. If we need too, we can do so again. I'd like to avoid uprooting her if it can be helped. Her parents will need to be protected."

Liara nods. "I'll have my agents watch from a distance. They won't even notice they're being watched."

"That just leaves my father and the Illusive man's agents to deal with." Miranda thinks.

"Tell me all you know about your father and his organizations." Liara asks. "I'll plug in any code names, phrases, names of who he would normally hire. Along with any places and or dates of significance that will alert me, if he tries to pay off one of the information brokers for information. I'll know about it."

Miranda hesitantly takes the data pad Liara handed to her, tapping on it. "A list of everything associated with my father. Do not share it with anyone. Any of this…"

Liara takes the data pad and looks it over. She looks up at Miranda for a moment. "I'll make sure of it. What about the Illusive Man?"

"I'd keep my eye on him. I promised Shepard I'd help with whatever information he needs but not until Orianna is guaranteed safety."

Liara stands up as does Miranda.

"Even with all my contacts… I still wasn't able to do it alone." Miranda looks down for a moment and then back up at Liara. "It's hard for me to trust you with this… This means a lot to me, Liara. Don't make me regret this."

"I understand, Ms. Lawson." Liara speaks with Miranda as they head into the main room of Miranda's office. "I've learned the Shadow Broker was going to recruit you once Cerberus was destroyed. We both see your potential, I think Shepard would agree. You would make an excellent Shadow Broker Operative with your tactical expertise and skill set. You could work behind the scenes safe and well funded. To conduct research or oversee missions that would help humanity."

Miranda thinks for a moment. "A tempting offer. I'll give it some thought."

"I should get back to my base. Almost forgot." Liara hands over one of her Shadow Broker data pad. "It contains highly encrypted software and programs to keep you and your communications with Orianna safe and secure. There is no doubt in my mind that the Illusive man has spy programs within the systems of Normandy from the data I've recently acquired."

"Oh… I see." Miranda looks at the data pad for a brief second.

"Contact me anytime you wish, for an update, at your leisure."

"Thanks." Miranda says warmly.

"I hope you and Shepard find some happiness together." Liara departs.

Miranda smiles faintly turning around towards her computer. She loads the software and begins running a system wide diagnostic. Miranda was a little miffed with how much her communications were compromised despite her attempts. The software blocked every known open node that tried to gain access or transmit data. Miranda leans back in her chair and smiles. "Hopefully, this will be enough."

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – NIGHT **

Miranda walks into the mess hall, later that night, towards the kitchen to get a bite to eat. It was quiet, a little too quiet. Mess Sergeant Gardner had relieved himself for the night. It was up to her to make herself something to eat. She pours herself a hot cup of Jasmine tea. She glances over at the table looking at Shepard. His head was down on the table within his folded arms, he had fallen asleep or at the very least resting.

She turns her focus back to finding whatever was available in the refrigerator. She put together a nice salad. Cutting up tomatoes, adding some broccoli, carrots and baby string peas, lettuce and topped it off with a bit of grated cheese. She added a light herbal dressing to both plates. She carries the two plates over along with her coffee. She places her cup down for moment, placing one plate in front of him.

Shepard slowly wakes up to find Miranda staring back at him with an almost pleasant look but it was clear she was still a little annoyed. He leans back in his chair, waiting for Miranda to speak.

Miranda sits down next to him. She could see he was working on something with the data pad in front of him. He glances at the food and towards the empty kitchen.

"You're welcome." Miranda starts to eat her food.

He moves the plate of salad in front of him and starts eating it.

Miranda looks over at Shepard briefly then towards the medical lab. She could see Dr. Chakwas working at her desk and Samara in the distance sitting on one of the beds mediating. In the bed in front, she could see Jack resting. "Are you going to deal with Jack?"

Shepard gazes at Miranda for a moment. "I'm handling it."

Miranda takes another bite of her salad, not liking how it makes her lip sting a little. It was healing up faster than normally. "You better because I won't be as nice about it."

"Miranda, she'll be punished."

"A slap on the wrist won't work."

"I know."

"Words have little effect."

"I know, I'm thinking carefully."

"Why?" Miranda reacts.

"She's different. You remember what she told us… being tortured as a child, reenacting her torture within her own bed? Not having any friends except her table, to comfort her, crying underneath it but feeling like a coward because of it. She's emotionally damaged, Miranda."

Shepard stands up walking over to get a cup of coffee.

Miranda stops eating for a moment. Remembering how her own father had in a way taken away her freedom, from having close friends, meeting impossible demands, and taking whatever he wanted from her. He lavished her with expensive gifts to compensate for the lack of comfort or love a father would give his daughter. She wasn't a daughter to him. Not in the normal sense. Everything he ever gave her came with a price, an angle, he'd used to meet his long-term goals.

Miranda walks over to Shepard. "You're right; nobody deserves that not even as a child."

Shepard takes a sip of his coffee leaning against the counter. "She told me. Us. People have always used her in some way. They took whatever they wanted. They took away her childhood. Experimented and locked her away. Men raped her because they thought they could. She needs to be handled differently."

Miranda stares at Shepard with concern. "You think you can save her? Changing her won't be easy because you want her too."

"I was getting through to her." He places the coffee cup on the counter.

Miranda smiles a little bit, almost chuckles. He did the same to her. He changed her, in some ways, for the better.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Well, when I think I've figured you out you go above and beyond. Your ability to care for someone like Jack… even on the Collector Base… You wouldn't leave anyone behind."

"I couldn't, Miranda."

"I know…" Miranda walks closer to him placing her hands on his chest. She looks at his lips, his eyes and lips again. They kiss briefly. Miranda licks her lip.

Shepard caresses her cheek. "I'm glad you're okay." Out of the corner of his eye he sees some commotion going on in the medical bay. "Excuse me." He walks around Miranda heading towards the medical bay. Miranda follows.

**INT. NORMANDY – MEDICAL BAY – AFTERNOON **

Shepard and Miranda walk into the room seeing Jack break the chains from her wrists and feet. Samara stands in front of the doctor, protecting her from any harm.

"Nobody drugs me and lives…" Jack tries to get off the table.

Shepard walks up to Jack. "Stand down!"

Her expression grows colder. "Shepard! Why the chains? I want off this ship, now!"

"I gave you an order Jack!" He points to the bed.

"Nobody tells me what to do Shepard."

"Dammit Jack! You will follow my orders from now on!" Shepard says with such authority that in a way makes Jack whimper into submission.

She lowers her head. "I… will Shepard." The pain in her leg was intense, bleeding. "Fuck." She leans her butt back on the bed.

Shepard stands there arms folded with a hard look on his face. "Now!"

"Alright…" Jack moves her butt back on to the bed and relaxes.

Miranda standing at the doorway with her arms folded, a little impressed. Maybe even a little bit of envy. She had authority on the ship but Shepard. He had the real authority and leadership abilities to get it done, every one knew it. He commanded with respect and people followed his orders, he wouldn't expect anything less of them. All she really had was unspoken threats. Even his comment the day before… she had laughed but now knew that he respected her even more to help with reinforcing her authority with others because he demanded it.

"Samara is going to help you get a handle on your violence. You better pay attention."

Jack looks at Shepard with confusion.

"You're going to get through this Jack. You're going to like it! Being a part of a crew that works together, looks out for each other, a family, Jack."

"What the hell, Shepard."

"Don't tell you don't want this, you do. We need you Jack; we need to count on you being there for us, all of us. To protect each other like we're a family."

Jack looks up at Shepard. "Fine. Can I rest now?"

"Don't make me come in here again!"

"You won't." Jack puts her arms underneath her head and closes her eyes.

"She will be fine, Commander." Samara resumes her position, sitting on the bed next to Jack, legs folded once again.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – NIGHT**

Shepard turns and meets up with Miranda in the Mess Hall. Miranda takes the plates from the table and disposes of the contents. Shepard walks over towards the table picking up the data pad he left. "I'm tired. Coming to bed?"

Miranda smirks at Shepard. "I suppose." She reaches out for his hand.


	13. Chapter 13: Breakthrough

**CHAPTER 13: BREAKTHROUGH**

**INT. NORMANDY – OBSERVATION DECK – MORNING**

Jack meets with Samara in the Observation Deck. It was a good place as any and under the advisement of Samara. The quiet atmosphere and privacy helped but Jack felt very uneasy. Jack and Samara worked together on some anger management issues that seemed to be helping. Jack was reluctant at first but over the next two weeks, Jack came around. Shepard allowed for Jack to become involved in ship duties when needed. She seemed a bit calmer but her vocabulary had not changed. So far, everything seemed to be falling into place.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – NOON**

The day seemed to be flying by but not so much for the various Cerberus crew members. They were getting bored and restless with nothing to do other than their assigned duties. No new shore leave was scheduled, as far as they were told. Many of them missed their families and after what happened being kidnapped and almost turned into goo on the Collector base, they couldn't think of anything else but going home to be with the ones they cared about most.

Ms. Chambers was beginning to see a pattern amongst the crew and talked with them privately about their concerns. She asked each of them an important question. Would they to wait around for the Reapers to show up? Many agreed to help Commander Shepard because of recent events. They all agreed to help Shepard when needed but waiting around, not so much.

Kelly assembled the senior staff in the mess hall to speak with the two ranking officer on board the ship. However, both of them were in a "meeting" and were not to be disturbed. That is what Miranda stated early that morning to EDI. It was now approaching noon.

"Think they're still in there?" Garrus asks leaning against the wall, near the table, facing Miranda's Office.

"Did anyone check the Captain Cabin?" Kasumi asks standing near Garrus.

"Shepard Commander was not there." Legion says.

"They could be just working…" Tali states taping on her data pad.

"Probably having sex…" Kasumi states bluntly. "I would be."

Thane stares at the uneaten lunch before him. "A logical assumption giving they are a couple?"

"They do seem well suited for each other. Both strong and dominant, makes for great sex." Kasumi adds.

Jack paces back and forth bored. "Who the fuck cares?"

Jacob says irritated. "It's none of our business what Miranda and Shepard do in their off time."

"What's the matter Jacob?" Kasumi asks.

"He and Miranda _had_ a relationship." Garrus states.

He drops his fork and stands up.

"Really?" Kasumi sounds intrigued.

"Hey, it's none of your damn business so let's drop it."

"It's a fucking waste of time. Someone always gets burned." Jack spouts off continuing to pace.

"Time should be cherished, for there may be no tomorrow." Kasumi folds her arms thinking about Keiji.

Thane relives a memory of his time with his son and wife.

**Moments later...**

Commander Shepard and Miranda emerge from her quarters.

He snuggles behind her. She smiles. "Commander, we have to be professional around the crew."

He kisses the side of her neck and whispers. "My quarters later tonight, wear something elegant for our dinner date."

She turns around and looks at him. "As in, a real date?" Shepard was about to lean in and kiss those sweet lips of hers.

Miranda places her hand on his chest. "I'll be there at 8." She replies with a friendly smile.

They walk forward and notice some of the crew mates standing around the table watching them.

"This is a little awkward?" Miranda says quietly.

Shepard smiles at Miranda. They continue walking towards them.

"Good to see you're alive and well, Commander. Miranda." Dr. Chakwas says warmly.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Miranda replies curiously wondering why they were all standing around the table waiting for them.

Garrus steps forward and says, "The party last night. You missed the whole damn thing…"

"Garrus?" Shepard asks confused.

"Uninvited guests but we put them down, painfully."

"Mr. Vakarian, what are you talking about?" Miranda asks getting tired of the conversation already but still concerned.

Kasumi states finally. "Blue husks infiltrated the Normandy but we are happy to report they are all dead, Shepard."

"Oh, god. That can't be right... Why weren't we informed of this earlier?" Miranda says disgusted.

"Well…" Samara starts to say then Garrus butts in again.

"You had your hands and other parts in all sorts of places. It just wouldn't be right to interrupt."

Miranda nearly chokes. "No, it wouldn't."

Shepard laughs realizing they were all joking. He sees Miranda looking back at him with cold eyes.

"Good work, everyone." Shepard composes himself.

"I got your back. Well, no, figuratively speaking… you know what I mean." Garrus states jokingly.

Miranda looks around the room. "We should all get back to our stations. We've got a lot of work to do. We have a new mission, of sorts."

"If I may…" Kelly walks up from around the corner. "I've been conversing with the other crewman and feel I should voice their opinions. They would like to be granted an extended shore leave to reconnect with their family members. Almost dying and all…"

Dr. Chakwas stands next to Kelly. "It's an excellent idea, Kelly. Commander?"

Shepard thinks it over and looks at Miranda.

Miranda looks at Shepard with calmness and states to the crew. "The mission is important but we need… We all need to re-energize ourselves for what is left to come. The battle with the Reapers won't be easy. We need focused, well-rested crew members dedicated to the mission."

"EDI, patch me through the ship's intercom."

"Patching you through, Shepard."

Shepard starts to pace back and forth through his speech. "I know what we faced on the Collector Base wasn't easy. Hell, I wasn't even sure we'd succeed but we've proved them wrong. But the fight isn't over just yet. Yeah, it won't be easy, and may be damn well impossible but that is why I am here, why any of us are here. We can't let them win."

Grunt smacks his fits together.

"I won't let them without a fight. Our recent missions have not only tested our resolve, it was to teach us that we cannot rely solely on ourselves but on each other despite our cultural differences. We need to work together for a common goal, a common enemy, destroying the Reapers."

Thane, Garrus, and others in the mess hall look at each other and nod.

"We must gather our strength and allies. Stand united. Show them that we of all races, backgrounds and religions will not stand by while they destroy our homes, threaten us into submission…" Shepard looks directly at Miranda. "… or hurt the people we care about."

She nods.

"Just because we do not fit in with their plans for us… We should be allowed to develop and grow how we deem necessary! We must stay strong in each other and face this challenge head on together. We will not fail! I grant each of you, three weeks of shore leave… after that, we'll find a way to send the Reapers back into dark space, not in retreat but in pieces."

"Nice speech Commander." Miranda says with an approving smile.

"Glad to be on your team Commander." One of the crewmen says saluting him.

"Commander… I'd love to see the fear in the Reapers eyes, when you rip them a new one."

"Garrus, I wouldn't get to close to them. It could get rather messy."

"Just the way I like it." Garrus states approvingly.

Miranda unconsciously laughs.

"Even Miranda approves. I'm impressed, Commander." Garrus pats Shepard on the back.

Shepard looks at Miranda and raises his eyebrows at her.

Miranda smiles and flirts with Shepard with her eyes. She turns her gaze around the room and notes Jacob leaning against the wall near the back end of the mess hall not all that enthusiastic.

"Excuse me." She walks across the room towards Jacob.

Shepard and Garrus watch Miranda but Shepard is more spellbound in the way she moved across the room.

Garrus looks at Shepard. "I've got nothing."

Shepard looks at Garrus. "I'm sure you'll find a nice Turian female or an Asari on your three weeks of shore leave."

"Referring to being witty but hello... You do know they were together once?"

Shepard looks at Garrus. "They're just friends." He looks back towards Miranda and Jacob.

"Oh… right." Garrus says slowly. "Never can be too sure..."

Jacob watches everyone's mood become uplifted by smiles and nods in response to Shepard's near 'perfect' speech. He particularly watched Miranda.

"Miranda." He says looking at her but not all that happy. "Some speech…"

"Ah, yeah." Miranda says in response not sure what to make of his attitude.

Jacob sees Shepard approaching and sighs. "What is it?"

"Jacob, I want you to work with Kelly and coordinate the Cerberus crew member's shore leave departure schedules but maintain an efficient number of crewmen to run the Normandy's systems while they are gone."

"You got it, Miranda… Commander." Jacob says leaving to meet with Kelly.

Miranda turns and sees Shepard next to her. "Well, hopefully this will re-energize our crew or cripple our efforts with people not returning afterwards but nonetheless we needed this."

Shepard agrees with Miranda's honest but warranted observation. He needed all the help he can get.

"It will certainly give us time to execute our new mission. Less eyes the better on this one."

"I agree." Shepard responds.

Miranda decides to depart feeling a little uncomfortable. "I'm going to eat and work out the details. We'll talk later, Shepard." She heads around the tables over to Mess Sergeant Gardner stationed at the kitchen. Shepard follows but stops near the first set of tables.

"What can I make for you Ms. Lawson?" He asks.

"A glass of orange juice and this bowl of fruit will suffice." Miranda takes one of the small, but whole strawberries, mixed in with slices of apples and grapes, and places it into her mouth.

Shepard watches Miranda and smiles briefly with his arms closed.

"I take it, all is going well?" Kasumi asks as she approaches and stands next to Shepard.

"Yes."

"She does look happy, Shep."

Gardner hands Miranda a tall glass of orange juice as requested.

Miranda smiles slightly. "Thank you." Miranda glances over at both Shepard and Kasumi. Shepard smiles at Miranda watching her depart for her office.

"Not a people person I see but she'll come around eventually."

Shepard turns his attention to Kasumi. "Excuse me." He turns and heads towards the elevator.

Kasumi sees Tali leaving as well. "So Tali, where are you heading off to?"

"I've got work to do." Tali says heading in the same direction, towards the elevator.

"I mean on your shore leave?" Kasumi asks wondering if Tali is following Shepard.

"I don't know…" Tali explains. "Keelah." She says under her breath quietly.

Tali and Kasumi wait for the elevator.

"Tali…" Kasumi's hunch was right. "You've got the hots for Shepard."

"What? Whatever do you mean?" Tali babbling like an idiot.

Samara walks up to them both from other direction. "Kasumi, we need to speak."

The elevator door opens and Tali steps in quickly making her escape while she can. The elevator closes.

"Must you gossip so wildly about the crew for your own amusement?"

"Why not? It's better than watching TV. Oh wait, we don't get that kind of luxury on board a star ship?" Kasmui says making her exit towards her quarters.

Samara sighs.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON**

The hum of the ship, the beeping of noises every so often could be heard from within her cabin. The sound of her typing was almost too quiet for her tastes. Or was it? She had become accustomed to the sounds but she was having a hard time concentrating. She had too much on her mind lately.

She thought about the test results from her blood test she had taken weeks ago. A normal FSH level is usually under 10, whereas an abnormal level is anything above 25. Measurements between 10 and 25 are generally considered borderline. That explained it. She was considered borderline. The usage "progressive damage" made her believe as time went on she would move into the abnormal level.

Estradiol, one of the estrogen's that a female body produces, and is secreted by the ovaries. During ovulation, estradiol levels increase rapidly and drop again after ovulation. These levels were helpful in determining her ovarian reserve. Levels above 75 may indicate a poor ovarian reserve. Miranda did not want to believe it but she had exactly that. Poor ovarian reserves that would make it very difficult to conceive. Even if she did manage to get pregnant, chances were slim that she would remain pregnant. Medical reports she had found indicate those women that had abnormal FSH levels who became pregnant, less than 1% actually had a live birth, with two-thirds miscarrying. High FSH levels were found to be good indicators of genetic abnormalities in babies.

She sighs. Leans back into her chair and stares at the closed door for a moment. Her eyes drift over to the window. The glowing blue mists dance across the window in waves. The ship was moving, to where she had no clue. There were only so many places they could visit without drawing too much attention to themselves.

She reaches for her tall glass but finds it empty. Just when she was about to get up and refill her glass from within the mess hall, her computer beeps at her.

Miranda taps on the computer terminal and finds an encrypted video transmission coming through. It was from her sister Orianna. She secures her connection and hits accept.

**CONNECTION ESTABLISHED:**

Orianna smiles on the other end. "Hey Sis! I got your message. What's up?"

Miranda smiles glad to see a familiar face. "I wanted to see how things were going?"

Orianna replies full of energy. "Great! You know that guy I liked? We have a date tonight."

Miranda seems surprised. "Oh. Well I hope he's a perfect gentleman, if not, I'll…."

"Don't worry sis. How are you and that cute Commander guy?"

"What? You mean Commander Shepard?" Miranda acts calm and collected but she couldn't hide her glow of happiness whenever she thought of him.

"That's the one…" Orianna smirks.

"Oh. We're fine. Good in fact." Miranda states with a smile.

Orianna then becomes serious with her next question. "Have you? You know?"

"Have I what?" Miranda asks hesitantly.

"Done it yet?" She asks curiously.

Miranda chuckles slightly. "So, where is he taking you?"

"Don't change the subject, Sis!"

"Actually, I have a date tonight as well. I should get ready. And you don't want to be late for yours." Miranda says trying to get away from the topic entirely.

"Wait! I need your advice." Orianna pleads to Miranda.

"Sure, I'll try my best."

"Do you ever get butterflies whenever you're near him?"

"Yes, I do." Miranda replies.

"I know! Me too! It makes me want to throw up and act all weird around him. What do you do?"

"Breathe." Miranda says without thinking.

"Breathe?" Orianna asks not convinced.

"Yes and ignore it."

"But, I like him."

"Just don't rush into anything. That includes having sex, Orianna. Wait until the moment is right for both of you and not because he wants it."

"Ok, gotta go sis. Give Shepard a kiss for me."

"Have fun…"

**CONNECTION TERMINATED**

Miranda does a search on the phrase 'Butterflies in the stomach…' not mainly for herself per say but curious.

She starts to read it out loud to herself. "…most often experienced prior to important events, related to nervousness and can be experienced in situation of impending danger. Common in the early stages of a relationship, nervousness and fear of the unknown. Often seen as a positive and harmless sign of subconscious feelings for romantic interest. More frequently experienced by females than males. Sometimes just sitting back, relaxing and taking deep breaths can help relieve the feeling."

She then clicks on the link, 'love sickness' and skims over the symptoms of elevated mood, inflated self-esteem, extravagant gift giving, tearfulness, psychologically created physical symptoms, such as upset stomach, change in appetite, insomnia, dizziness and confusion. Miranda thinks for a moment rolls her eyes and clicks the computer off.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS – AFTERNOON**

Shepard walks into his cabin and heads on over to his computer terminal to check his new messages. He finds one particularly interesting an encrypted video message from his best friend Liara. He sits down and hits play.

**ENCRYPTED VIDEO TRANSMISSION:**

"Shepard, I was going through old news reports the Yahg had filed away, I don't know how I missed this before. News reports talk about this TR-15 Letus probe near a Neutron Star… 18,000 light-years from Earth. The Kappa Iota Relay was said to be abandoned due to the highly lethal radiation found on the other side. A relay that predates the Rachni War. I added the information below. It may be worth investigating, the dark switches, and unknown control functions the Protheans had installed on the mass relays. I wouldn't go through it. I'll keep searching for more related articles."

Shepard leans back in his chair thinking about this for a moment. He then downloads it to his data pad and leaves his cabin hitting his earpiece. "Tali, meet me in the debriefing room."

**INT. NORMANDY – DEBRIEFING ROOM – AFTERNOON**

Shepard paces slowly back and forth for a moment then stopping. He leans against the back wall thinking. He stares at the data pad he has sitting on the debriefing room table in the center of the room.

Tali arrives moments later and heads towards the back of the room. "What is it, Shepard?"

"I have questions; Miranda should arrive in a moment." Shepard replies.

Miranda walks into the debriefing room in her black Cerberus outfit seeing Tali and Shepard near the back. "I'm here, Shepard." She walks towards the back to join them.

Shepard steps forward. "I received new information from Liara relating to the Protheans she found while digging through the old Shadow Broker's news report files.

He taps on the data pad as it reveals a holographic projection of the video message Liara just sent him. Miranda stands with her arms folded to the left of Shepard as Tali stands off to the right of him. They all watch and listen to the news broadcast.

"_A team of Earth scientists in Australia have won the Hitara Prize for Biology for their work on Prothean comm towers. Their research found that the towers produced small but significant amounts of ionizing radiation, enough to damage the DNA of Earth creatures such as fruit flies and bees. It is now believed the Protheans were resistant to low amounts of radiation and avoided deploying comm towers on planets where they would have an ecological impact. This research marks the first Hitara Prize for humans in a scientific field, where they are often at a disadvantage compared to species that have longer held advanced technology."_

"What's this about it?" Miranda shrugs.

"There's more." Shepard hits another button.

"_Astronomers are excited tonight as the probe TR-15 Letus the closest any probe has ever come to a neutron star. The star in question is in a globular cluster approximately 18,000 light-years from Earth. Though it contains slightly more than two times the mass of Earth's sun, its radius is a tiny 15.8 kilometers, spinning at approximately 24% of the speed of light. The probe was sent to the star via the Kappa Iota Relay, a charted but rarely-used relay predating the Rachni War. The relay was abandoned due to the highly lethal radiation found on the other side, but the small doses that pass through the relay are manageable for a shielded probe. Control of the radiation emission and reception of Letus's signal is made possible by the infamous Dark Switches, a set of previously unknown control functions the Protheans installed on mass effect relays." _

Then it hits Miranda as she paces back and forth. "Dark Switches?"

"They're trying to cover the whole thing up!" Shepard hits another button.

"_The astronomical team that launched the TR-15 Letus probe is being blasted by the scientific community for falsifying results about the neutron star Turix. "The data they were posting was too good to be true", said Dr. Aurana T'meles, who reviewed their work. "When they claimed to have sent the probe through the relay leading to Turix, we all wondered how and why the Protheans could have built a corresponding relay so close to such an energetic star. Then came questions about isolating the probe's signals from the radiation, claims of unprecedented dark energy control - I would almost go so far as to use the word 'hoax'". Letus team lead Dr. Akil Carinii apologized for what he called "sloppy record-keeping" but insisted his findings were authentic. "The galactic community has but scratched the surface of all the functions of mass relays", he said, "and my team will continue to try to solve their mysteries"." _

"See anything familiar about this?"

"Yes, dark energy…" Tali replies to Shepard.

"Dark energy influences all matter in the galaxy, Shepard. Its effects can be seen on both cosmological and subatomic scales. The repulsive effects of dark energy are the primary reason why the expansion of the universe is gradually accelerating." Miranda replies.

"It still doesn't explain why Haelstrom's sun, Dholen, is aging prematurely as a result of the influence of dark energy, when we last check on it some time ago." Tali replies.

"Funny how we keep running into this, Dark Energy… Even Gianna Parasini mentions that her superiors are worried about their clients' increased dark energy interests. I knew I should have paid more attention in science class." He rubs his neck.

Miranda smirks. "Dark energy is manipulated using extremely rare material element zero. And when subjected to powerful electrical currents, element zero releases dark energy that can be harnessed to create mass effect fields. Therefore, raising or lower the relative mass of all objects within the fields." Miranda starts to pace while explaining further to Shepard.

"For example: Biotics have eezo nodules embedded, those natural electrical impulses in their nervous system, can generate and wield dark energy biologically, but the effort is physically demanding. Thus we require a lot more nourishment to keep up with the demands."

"Hmm…" Shepard thinks for a moment and begins to understand the complexity of it all.

Tali interrupts Miranda. "So… something must be energizing the sun to grow old or something totally different is going on? Like sucking the life out of it? Or worse… maybe they are trying to create a mass relay of sorts to jump into a system?"

Miranda asks, "How does this relate to what we just watched?"

Shepard stands with his arms folded. "The Protheans didn't build the mass relays. The Reapers, right? They wanted us, or a specific species to develop using their technology. To advance them, the Reapers, in the long run and harvest us when the time came."

"They think their Gods?" Miranda asks rolling her eyes at the notion.

"Pretty much..." Tali replies.

Miranda folds her arms. "That's probably why they are so focused on humanity. We're more diverse and proving to be superior? You killed one of them. We killed their messengers, the Collectors."

"Harbinger did say they were going to find another way?" Shepard adds.

"You think they are going to use the Keppa lota Relay to come to Earth?" Miranda asks.

"Why not? It's how far is from Earth?"

Tali says without haste, "The star is approximately 18,000 light-years from Earth. The Relay is probably not that far..."

Miranda shakes her head in disbelief. "My God. But didn't it say it was abandoned due to highly lethal radiation found on the other side?"

"Yes. But the question we aren't asking. Are Reapers immune to the radiation?" Shepard asks.

"It is certainly a death sentence to humans. That part is clear." Tali adds.

Miranda paces disturbed by the information. "We need to destroy it and not allow them to use it."

"How do you blow up a Relay? Wouldn't it cause more damage?" Shepard asks.

Tali replies to Shepard. "Relays are made of an unknown but incredibly resilient material, the same material that the Citadel is built from. One of the relays even survived a supernova's wake without being damaged. They are also 'cold' objects that don't emit heat or radiation, unlike star ships, making them difficult to find if their position changes."

"So they could be using any number of relays?" Shepard replies.

"Damn it, we're screwed." Miranda frowns.

Shepard smiles at Miranda.

"Charon Relay would be a closer to jump to Earth, if it was their intended target." Tali admits.

Miranda gives Tali a disgusted look. "Yes, it is."

"The System Alliance headquarters is at Arcturus, only 36 light years from Earth. One jump away from the Charon Relay…" Shepard shakes his head and releases his arms.

"I need some time to think and process all of this… I'll talk to you later." Miranda decides to leave.

"What do you think, Tali?"

"I'm not sure… we need more data but this is a good start, Shepard."

"Alright… dismissed."

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – LATE AFTERNOON **

Miranda makes her way over to her terminal and sits down. For the first time, in the past month, she hadn't been more excited about this latest information from Liara. She runs an extranet search on all known information about the TR-15 Letus probe, Kappa Iota Relay, the Charon Relay and the Arcturus Station.

Miranda finds several articles. She reads them over in great detail. Miranda finds them a fascinating read but nothing new that she didn't already know. She notes the name. Dr. Aurana T'meles. "Hmm…" She makes a note to look into her background more thoroughly. And this Letus team lead, Dr. Akil Carinii.

Miranda sends a message to Liara via their secured transmission, requesting information on all Prothean planets and known dig sites. Along with a detailed background on Dr. Aurana T'meles and Dr. Akil Carinii.

Miranda sits back in her chair thinking. Her mind was going in overdrive… she was feeling anxious and excited. Her gut feeling was telling her they stumbled onto something, something big. She could feel it but it was out of reach. It had to be related. The mass relays, dark switches, the Prothean's and the Reapers but what!

Within ten minutes, Liara didn't disappoint her. Miranda opens the file containing a long list of Prothean planets Liara had known about. A few of them she recognized when exploring the galaxy with Commander Shepard. Others she only heard about it.

Miranda started with the first one on the list. The planet Agetoton, in the Pangaea Expanse, in the Refuge System… Miranda spent the next three hours going over all the information she received from Liara.

The alarm on her terminal beeps at her informing her of her date with Commander Shepard in an hour and half. Miranda sighed but she wasn't about to be late for their first date. She secured her terminal and turned it off to get ready.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – EVENING **

Shepard looks in the mirror to check himself out for his date with Miranda. He puts on an expensive, long sleeve, gray, silk shirt to go along with his black pants. He starts to button up his loose fitting long shirt then quickly unbuttons it halfway down to show off his chest a little. He rubs his hand down his goatee, not thick but presentable.

He walks out of the bathroom and make sure he isn't forgetting anything. He checks his pants pocket and pulls out a small black fury case. He puts the case back in his pocket and exits his quarters to meet up with Miranda.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S QUARTERS – EVENING **

Miranda stands near her bed with a mirror, finishing up her eyelashes when she hears her door chime, having locked it earlier to get dressed. She puts the eyeliner pen back inside her small makeup bag, in the top drawer of her dresser along with her mirror and closes it. She walks over to the door figuring its Shepard. She opens it and finds Jacob staring back at her.

Jacob looks shocked at Miranda standing there in a black long silky form fitting dress with two thin straps holding up everything underneath rather deliciously.

"Ahh, Jacob…" Miranda sounds almost disappointed.

"Miranda…" He looks her over and smiles pleasingly.

Miranda smiles with her lips closed.

"You got a date with Commander Shepard, I take it? Not surprised but damn."

"Jacob, why are you here?" Miranda asks not amused.

"Down to business… always was with us, most times." Jacob reflects on past events.

Miranda was starting to suspect that he wasn't nearly as over her as she had previously thought. "Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"Nah… I have the crew departure details. I narrowed the list down to Illium or Earth. Majority seemed to want to go there."

Miranda takes the data pad and walks back towards the front of her desk and turns around skimming over it briefly.

Jacob steps inside as the door close behind him. He tilts his head a little to the side sizing her up yet again.

Miranda could feel his "probing" and found it rather distasteful. "Illium is fine, since we are already in orbit. They can depart now if they wish." She hands the data pad back to Jacob.

"You don't want to run this by the Commander first?"

"Why bother? Jacob, inform the Cerberus crew members on the list that they can depart."

"Yeah…" Jacob turns and leaves Miranda's quarters.

Miranda sighs.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – EVENING **

Shepard steps out of the elevator and walks around the left side of the ship towards Miranda's Office. He sees Jacob depart her office with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah…" He taps on the data pad. He glances up and sees Shepard coming towards him noting his attire. "Commander."

"Jacob." He stops as Jacob faces him with the data pad.

"Miranda gave the ok for the crew to depart on Illium."

"Fine. See that it gets done."

"I'll take care of it." Jacob says leaving.

Shepard approaches Miranda's door, it opens. He steps inside.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S QUARTERS – EVENING**

Miranda slips on a pair of thin black gloves to protect her hands from any potential electrical shocks whenever she comes in contact with certain metals. She sees the door open and walks to the front of the room from the back.

Shepard smiles when Miranda approaches. "You look… Wow!"

Miranda facial expression lights up with happiness. "Yeah, uh you look amazing yourself." She checks him out wearing rather normal, expensive clothes.

They stand near the side of her desk smiling and looking at each other. "Uh so, I was on my way to your quarters..." Miranda says trying to cut the tension.

"Scratch that. I thought we'd go down to one of the entertainment plaza's on Illium? There's a place I want to take you to."

"Oh… Do you really think it's safe dressed as we are? Kind of risky, don't you think?" Miranda asks blown away by the change of plans.

"If we get into trouble, I'll let you do all the fighting." He jokes.

Miranda blinks and looks at him. "Well, I'm glad we got that settled. One moment..." She turns around and walks towards the back room and pulls out a pistol from her dresser drawer.

Shepard rubs down his goatee smirking.

Miranda places her heel on her bed and secures the small pistol to the outer side her thigh with a strong piece of Velcro type material. She places her heel back down to the floor and walks towards the front once again.

Shepard smiles at Miranda as she approaches.

"I'm ready, shall we go?" She asks walking towards the door.

"I brought you a gift." Shepard says to Miranda, stopping her for a moment.

She stops in front of him. "It wasn't necessary, Shepard."

He pulls out the small black fuzzy case from his pocket.

Miranda tries to looks at Shepard and the case with an almost emotionless expression but it wasn't working. That pain in her stomach came back… butterflies. Of all the times it had to happen, he seemed to bring them out in her. Her mouth was opening showing off her teeth but not smiling. She felt uneasy.

"Relax, Miranda." Shepard smiles and opens it. "It's a necklace."

"Oh… thank you." She smiles a little.

Shepard places the box in her palm and takes out the necklace. She sees a red rose with a small sparkling red gem representing the rose and green stem. "It's beautiful."

"Here let me put it on you." He says as she pulls her hair up in the air as he places it around her bare neck fastening it from behind. "There." He steps back and looks at it.

Her fingers touch it lightly. She leans in giving him a small kiss. She places the box down on the desk and takes his hand as they depart her quarters.

He smiles.

**INT. ILLIUM – ENTERTAINMENT PLAZA – EVENING **

Shepard and Miranda walk and talk as they turn the corner. There intended destination lies directly ahead. Miranda could only guess what type of dance club he was taking her to. If she had her guess, it was the type of club with all sorts of shady rich people listening to annoyingly loud and barbaric music.

Shepard looks over at Miranda lost in thought. "You seem distracted. You barely said anything on the shuttle."

Miranda looks at Shepard. "It's Orianna's first date tonight."

"Oh. And you're worried about her?" He asks concerned.

"I am. If that boy goes too far, I'll…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Shepard smiles at her.

Miranda looks at Shepard's reaction. "What?"

"Sounds like your motherly instincts are kicking in?" He asks teasingly.

"What? NO. Just concerned that's all. Why do I even bother talking to you?"

"She is cute."

"Shepard. She even asked me for advice on sex." She gives him a disgusted look.

Shepard raises his eyebrows at the admission. "That couldn't have gone well."

Miranda pierces her eyes at him. "No, she asked if we did it yet but I knew what she was asking."

Shepard chuckles a little. "Did you tell her I blow your mind every time?"

Miranda swats him in the stomach playfully with her hand. "No… I told her to wait. And not do it, if he pressures her into it. It has to be special and mean something."

"She'll be fine; do we need to go watch?" He replies trying to seem sincere.

"No. I trust her and it would be foolish… right?" She asks doubting herself.

"Yes."

"Yes to which?"

"Don't worry." Shepard says already getting tired of the conversation.

"She said the same thing."

"She's smart. She knows who to turn to."

Miranda nods in agreement. "I suppose you're right."

He says as the door opens. "It'll be fun, you'll see."

Miranda looks at Shepard with disbelief. "I've heard that before and it wasn't."

Shepard gives off a wicked grin. "You'll have to tell me about…"

"No, I will not." Miranda scoffs.

"It wasn't Niket was it?"

"Not now, Shepard." Miranda ignores his question.

**INT. ILLIUM – HIGH SOCIETY DANCE CLUB – EVENING **

Shepard bobs his head up and down to the beat as they walk through the entrance of the High Society Dance Club. The two human body guards look at them. They are big, muscular men in dark black suits.

The dance floor is filled with Human males and females, dancing with their hands flowing up in the air to the heavy electronic beat. Lights on the floor flash with the rhythm of the beat, blue, orange and red. Low mists of smoke cover the dance floor.

Miranda looks at Shepard and how he is obviously enjoying the musical beat. He looks at her. "Come on."

She smirks as he takes her hand. Shepard looks back and smiles as they make their way to the right side of the room. She follows him observing the layout of the club but it wasn't easy. It made her feel uncomfortable but she went with the flow and reminded herself of what she had told Orianna. _"Breathe Miranda."_ She muttered to herself.

They pass a Turian on the dance floor bobbling his head up and down moving his feet forward and back again. It reminded her of how Shepard danced. She chuckles.

The Turian bobs his head directly in the air at Miranda's laugh. She smiles slightly. Shepard and Miranda find the first secluded booth and sit down.

"Nice huh?" He asks looking around the place.

Miranda replies with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Uh, yeah, if you like this kind of social interaction..." Miranda observes three human females dancing in synch, fist shooting in the air as they twirl… shaking their hips back and forth.

Shepard leans back against the seat. "Let me guess, you'd be more at home watching an opera or some orchestra perform?"

Miranda turns her focus back to Shepard sitting to the right of her. "Actually, yes, I would. This is a bit too much even for me."

"Exactly why I thought this place would be perfect..." Shepard smiles teasingly.

Miranda shakes her head. "I should have known you'd do something like this. You continue to ann… uh… surprise me, Shepard."

Shepard chuckles at Miranda. "Good."

Miranda continues to observe her surroundings. She notes the four well hidden booths that line the left and side of the club. She can only assume that it's the same as the right. The people in the booths are eating, drinking wine, laughing and talking to each other. The majority of the club is Human, some Asari dancing, very few Turians and Salarians.

"Would it be so hard for you to let your hair down and enjoy yourself, even a little bit?"

"I do but this isn't me, Shepard." Miranda observes the Asari waiter approaching the table.

"What will it be?" The Asari says with an almost husky tone.

"Wine, red and keep it coming." Shepard orders.

Miranda lightly touches the right side of her neck under her hair with her other arm supporting below.

"And for you, honey?" The blue Asari asks Miranda.

"I'll have the same."

"Great. Anything too eat?" She asks again.

"What do you have?" Shepard asks.

"All sorts of crap… if you want burger and fries, you're on the wrong planet…" Asari replies.

Miranda starts to chuckle more out of nervousness than anything else. "We'll each have a plate of Grilled Basil Chicken."

"Good choice." The Asari looks at Shepard and sighs. She turns away and heads back to the bar.

"Let me guess, you've been here before?"

"This would be a first." Miranda feels her heart racing and her palms starting to sweat underneath her gloves.

"Are you alright?" Shepard asks concerned.

She glances briefly at him moving closer. She closes her eyes. "I'm fine, Shepard."

"Really, Miranda…?"

"Yes. Nobody knows us here… At least, I don't think so."

The Asari brings over a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. She places the glasses down before them. Pops the wine bottle and starts pouring it.

"There ya go babe. Enjoy." She says winking at Miranda.

Shepard's eyes grow large and smiles.

"Thank you." Miranda winks in return then takes a sip.

The Asari yet again looks at Shepard pouring wine in his glass. She places the bottle down and sighs disapprovingly and leaves to wait on other customers.

"Did she just flirt with you?" Shepard takes his glass.

"I think so." She takes another long sip.

He looks at Miranda and nods in agreement. "And why not, you're the most stunning woman in this place." He takes a sip of his wine.

Miranda looks at Shepard and winks at him.

He smiles placing the glass back down on the table. "Let's dance?" Shepard says boldly.

"I'll pass." Miranda savors the last sip of wine.

"I know you are dying to go wild on me, on the dance floor together, making everyone else jealous of us."

Miranda looks into Shepard eyes as she listens to the very few words of the current song… It was more electronic beats than anything but what the female singer said fit Shepard perfectly.

[ You're the man who understands. What I need. You deliver. You seem like that guy, with the gentle eyes… more electronic beats… You're the man who understands. What I need. You deliver. You seem like that guy, with those gentle eyes... ]

"Alright..." Miranda places her wine glass back down. "I may regret this but I'll do it only for you." Miranda says taking Shepard's hand to the dance floor. Shepard grins following.

Directly in the middle of the dance club is the small bar with a semi raised dance floor behind it… four blue Asari's in sexy tight outfits dance at each corner. Around the edge of the raised dance floor is two white long pipes around the length to keep others out.

Miranda and Shepard don't go too far away from their table but just enough to have lots of room. He starts to bob his head and dance to the rhythm almost like the Turian Miranda saw earlier.

She smirks at him.

"Show me those sexy moves." He says to Miranda.

Miranda gives him one of her flirty eyes with a smile expression… She starts bouncing her legs almost like him but not quite. Her hands flow upwards, as one palm moves seductively underneath, behind her head, moving her hips from side to side.

Shepard is stunned by Miranda dancing seductively. He continues moving but is more intrigued, no, more captivated by her movements. She moves her left hand down swaying her right one out, shaking her hips and head side to side. She winks at Shepard running her right hand up in the air, down his chest as she turns around… she wiggles her hips side to side, clapping her hands together, moving her arms in locomotion as she turns back around.

She repeats her motions with her hands moving up towards the back of her head, shaking her hips from side to side. She keeps this motion as they both look into each other's eyes.

[ You're the man who understands. What I need. You deliver. You seem like that guy, with the gentle eyes…

more electronic beats… for several seconds

[ You're the man who understands. What I need. You deliver. You seem like that guy, with those gentle eyes... ]

Her arms move closely to her body, bent at the elbows, she moves her hips, legs, and arms to the rhythm. She repeats her moves with her arms going up her sides towards the back of her head. They both smile. His hands move near her waist, she moves closer brushing herself against him, her hands and arms move around the back of his neck. Her hips move in moderately paced circles repeatedly against his pubic area for several seconds. She was getting very turned on by this dancing and so was he. Her body going with the rhythm, her hands move down to take his in hers. She moves them up towards the back of her head, dancing closely together, lustful eyes, breathing fast and exciting. Their hips grind in sync with each other. They kiss as they continue to dance closely together.

Some of the dancers, Turian, Humans and Asari's continue dance but are captivated as well.

On the left side of the bar a human male dressed fashionably smokes his cigar. He nods his head at a nearby Asari approaching the bar. "Now, that's hot."

"I've done better."

"Eh…" The Salarian says to the Turian from the right side of the bar.

The human, male, bartender stops wiping down the bar and asks. "What can I get for you?" A tall, well built, gentleman dressed in an expensive dark blue and gray suit approaches the bar. He was older than most of the men that came in here with dark brown hair with gray highlights and blue eyes that told him he was to be taken seriously. "Send those two over there a bottle of your best wine. And hand her this note." His voice was deep, commanding with an Australian accent.

The bartender nods.

He turns around watching Miranda and Shepard with a hard look on his face.

[ You're the man who understands. What I need. You deliver. You seem like that guy, with those gentle eyes... ]

Miranda places her hands around Shepard's neck as his move down her back. They continue to move their hips from side to side to the rhythm very closely together. Miranda and Shepard smile together. He leans in and kisses her lips in deep small kisses.

The bartender places more wine glasses full of white wine on a tray for one of the Asari waiters to retrieve and take to one of the tables nearby.

[ You're the man who understands. What I need. You deliver. ]

The song ends and changes to an entirely new electronic beat.

Their Asari waiter smiles at Miranda on her way over towards the bar.

Miranda and Shepard slow down and stop dancing, they break their kiss. They look at each other and chuckle. Miranda feeling out of breath and incredibly aroused walks back over to their table hand in hand. Shepard smiles happily.

Miranda sits down and reaches for her wine glass. Shepard sits down and pours her another one. She sips it and casually looks at him next to her. "Go ahead and say it." She looks towards the crowd dancing wildly once again taking another sip of wine.

Shepard pours his own glass of wine and leans back. "I'm speechless." He takes a long sip.

She smiles and chuckles at him. "Thank you, Jon." She leans over and kisses his lips.

"Wow…" Shepard is shocked again. "That's the first time I've ever heard you say my first name. I like it."

Miranda smiles back feeling very giggly and happy. "I've said it before."

"Not nearly as much..."

Miranda smirks and takes another sip of wine then placing the glass down again.

The older man watches for a moment as the Asari brings over their food, another bottle of wine and the note.

Miranda and Shepard watch the Asari place their plates in front of them along with the wine near the center. Shepard watches the Asari flirt with Miranda some more.

"Nice moves out there babe, maybe you and me can get busy later?"

Miranda smiles, "Maybe another time. He's the jealous type." Miranda takes a bite of the Grilled Basil Chicken layered in thin noodles. She finds absolutely delicious.

"Even better…" The Asari winks at Miranda and passes her a note.

Miranda places her fork down and takes it.

The Asari looks at Shepard as she leaves. "Lucky bastard."

Shepard intercepts the note and takes it from her fingers. Miranda looks at Shepard reading it as she takes another bite of her food. Shepard reads it and crumples it up. He looks around the room cautiously and protectively.

"Jon?" Miranda notes his behavior. "What is it?"

He leans in and gives her a kiss behind the ear. "Miranda. We are being watched… We should go."

She kisses his soft and wet lips savoring the kiss. She moves her head towards his right ear with her hand going down his thigh. "Great… I hope you brought a gun, I don't think the one in your pants will work."

Shepard laughs slightly uncomfortable with his aroused appendage being fondled between his legs.

She asks kissing his cheek trying not to blow that they know. "Who is it?"

The older man at the bar nods to his body guards to come closer.

"No time, we have to go." Shepard says getting up. He drops a several credit chips and walks with Miranda towards the exit.

"Our boss wants a word with you two." One of the bodyguards says with lack of emotion.

"That's great but we don't do private requests." Miranda states then looks at Shepard who seems to have a plan. She winks at him.

Shepard head butts the guard then pushing him to the ground.

"What are you doing? He's not a Krogan!"

Miranda grabs the small gun attached to her right thigh. She shoots the gun in the air… "BACK UP!"

"OH and that is wise?" He replies.

"MOVE IT… over there." She points the gun at the two men.

The crowd barely even noticed. The other bodyguard moves away with their hands up.

"Come on Shepard." She grabs at his shoulder with one hand, totally annoyed.

"Damn that hurt." He stumbles after Miranda as they leave.

Miranda couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity. "Your own damn fault… I thought you were going to twist neck, like you did last time."

They run down the hallway towards the docking bay feeling a bit drunk.

"Oh well, that would have worked but my male aggression of butting heads seemed more appropriate…"

"Some kind of territory thing I suppose?"

"No, I just wanna get laid. It's been two weeks, Miranda."

"Not if you don't move your ass, Shepard." Miranda says not at all pleased.

Back at the club, the bodyguard brushed himself off.

"Don't just stand there… Get after them!" The older gentleman states furious.

The two bodyguards start running out the door and down the hallway. They stop and shoot when they spot both Miranda and Shepard.

"Damn it…" Miranda says as they turn the, white walled, corner with windows on the opposite side. Looking out to the darkness of night but illuminated by the flying traffic nearby. The floors were clear, with bland gray pipes on either side.

"Who thought see through floors this high up in the sky was such a brilliant idea? I'm going to be sick." Miranda not amused.

They could hear their own footsteps along with the increasing sound of the two guards approaching fast.

"Who are they?" Shepard asks.

"Why ask me…?" Miranda replies finding it damn near impossible running in her heels intoxicated on the god awful slippery floors. She stops around the corner and takes them off. The floor felt cold to the touch.

Shepard asks Miranda trying to catch his breath. "I can only think of the Illusive man. Is he sending out his assassins already?"

"No, he wouldn't have… we have a deal of sorts. He has no idea what we've been planning." Miranda explained.

Shots were fired at the corner of the wall.

She shoves her shoes into Shepard chest to hold on to. Miranda peaks around the corner and blast one of the guards with her biotics but clearly misses. "Damn it!"

The two bodyguards shoot their pistols yet again.

Miranda waits for them to reload their guns. She turns aiming at one of the bodyguards. She grabs hold of him using her biotic power slamming him into the top of the ceiling really hard before face first into the hard floor below him. "Down you go."

Shepard smiles at Miranda's exposed thigh from underneath her dress.

"Here, make yourself useful." Miranda hands him her small pistol.

He changes spots with Miranda tossing her shoes down next to her.

She rolls her eyes at him.

He takes a couple shots at the other guy barely missing him, hitting the body guard in the shoulder blade.

Miranda's leans back against the wall after picking up her shoes.

Shepard peaks around the corner and lands a deadly head shot to the head. The bodyguard slumps to the ground. "They're dead."

Miranda kisses him deeply on the lips. She takes his hand as they head to the shuttle bay doors. They climb inside and Shepard starts the shuttle. Miranda sits down in the seat next to him tossing her shoes to the side of her.

The older man sees the dead bodies and keeps walking around the corner and watches them leave in the shuttle. To where he wasn't entirely sure he growls in anger.

**INT. NORMANDY – CARGO HOLD – LATE EVENING**

Back safe and sound on the Normandy with no pursuit. Miranda and Shepard make their way out of the shuttle craft and head towards the elevator to retire to his quarters.

"Welcome back Commander…" Joker says over the intercom.

Shepard contacts Joker. "Did all the crew members leave for their intended destinations?

"Affirmative. We are ready to depart. Just give me a destination."

Shepard walks into the elevator with Miranda. "Any place, Joker. I don't want to run into any trouble at least until morning."

"Aye, Commander. That will be difficult."

"Joker..."

"Sleep well, Commander."

**INT. NORMANDY – ELEVATOR – LATE EVENING**

Miranda leans against the side of the elevator checking Shepard out. He was about to come closer when the elevator stops, the door opens.

Miranda steps out; Shepard follows her into his quarters.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – LATE EVENING **

Miranda takes Shepard's hand and strolls down past the fish tank towards the bed. Her eyes light up seeing a couple candles burning on the night stand and desk. The bed scattered with rose pedals all over the bed and floor.

She drops her shoes near the side of the bed as she turns around as he takes her into his arms with some hunger. They kiss slowly at first. Miranda hands move up his chest, kissing him continuously. He starts kissing her chin, down towards her ear and neck. She moans in pleasure.

Her hands move to take off her black dress, sliding down thin straps. He helps. The dress falls to the floor. His hands caress her bare soft back. Her fingers move to unbutton his shirt but she pulls it apart with some force. She didn't have time to waste.

"I didn't like that shirt anyways." He replies to her forceful nature.

She looks at him with a hungry desire. A tigress on the prowl… she pulls off her black gloves dropping them nearby. Her fingertips roam his chest as they kiss passionately.

He caresses her butt sliding down her black silk panties. They drop. She pulls his shirt off his arms as she steps out from her dress and undergarments at her feet.

He unbuttons his pants showing off his dark hair from his navel downwards. She pulls them down. His pants drop with ease. He grabs at her butt to press her into him. She moans. Miranda could feel his warm body next to hers. Her face caresses next to his as she runs her hands around his waist pressing at his buttocks wanting more of him down below.

They rub their bodies seductively against each other. Her hands go over his shoulder and behind his neck.

"You're an excellent dancer." He says softly.

She smiles. "Thank you."

He leans in to kiss her lips passionately moving them towards the front of the bed. He takes her in his arms as they move down on the bed. She crawls back a little bit and pulls him down between her. They kiss and release and kiss again. He leans against her right side of her thigh and begins to run his right hand up and down her thigh lightly, towards her well-toned belly. She gasps.

She caresses his sexy bald head with her free hand. She gasps pleasurably with blue mists expel from her body. He starts kissing down in between her breasts, belly. Miranda starts to breathe heavily. She smiles wide as he does the unexpected. He starts teasing her down below with his tongue. She was clearly impressed with how much he was able to make her squirm…

She moaned and grasped the bed sheets in her hands. Her nipples hard, arching her back unable to resist. She felt like she was going to explode at any moment. It was inevitable, she did calling out his name. Her eyes close taking in the feelings from her climax. He smiled as his hands move up her body with faints of blue mists barely visible. His lips reaching her belly, breasts and lips.

She kissed his lips tenderly. Her hands moved over his shoulders. He pressed himself within her. It felt like heaven… once again, him inside of her, and he consumed by her.

He moaned with pleasure as he was nearly at the edge of his own orgasm. His pace against her hips became faster. He needed to release himself badly, and then it came. He moaned out loud. "Ahhhh…" Releasing within her freely like all the other times they had made love. She smiled watching his facial expressions as he exploded into his own form of ecstasy. She was happy that he was happy. She caressed his face with her hands.

Their eyes closed basking in their embrace and warmth of their naked bodies relaxed and tired.

"You're amazing…" He says opening his eyes. He caresses her face looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

Miranda opens her eyes looking into his. "I feel the same way about you."

He kisses her lips before getting up. "Be right back." Shepard walks towards the bathroom naked.

Miranda smiles slowly moving her body to get underneath the warmth of the blanket feeling very tired and hungry but she tried to ignore it. The room was warmer, bit too warm but at least he made an effort. She snuggles up to the pillow, closing her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14: Affirmation

**CHAPTER 14: AFFIRMATION**

**INT. CERBERUS HEADQUARTERS – ILLUSIVE MAN'S OFFICE - MORNING**

Early that morning the Illusive man gets a surprised call from a former supporter many years ago. He sits before a whole array of display monitors. He had a vast network of spy cameras located in all his Cerberus facilities. One of the many ways he oversee the projects in play at any given time. He secures the connection on his end making it untraceable.

**CONNECTION ESTABLISHED.**

"Talk fast, I'm a busy man." The Illusive man says looking at the man hiding behind a dark shadow on the view screen. He knew exactly who he was, Miranda's father.

"Ms. Lawson and her male companion killed two of my body guards last night on Illium..."

"How unfortunate for you… You have my condolences."

"Hand them over, along with girl, she kidnapped many years ago. I know you have her placed somewhere safe."

The Illusive man puffs on his cigarette. "What makes you so sure that I know what you are talking about?"

"Don't play games with me. I know your deal with Ms. Lawson to keep her genetic twin sister away from me."

"Really… And what exactly has she told you?" Illusive man calls his bluff.

The older man on the other end stares angrily at him.

"Well?" He takes another puff.

"I'm prepared to make it worth your while… just hand them over and we can be done with this tiresome game of cat and mouse."

"It would be inconsiderate of me not to hear what you suggest but you couldn't possibly have anything that I want. The answer is no."

He pounds his fist on the desk. "If you do not tell me where she is I will make certain in ruining your reputation even further."

"Go ahead; I'll even help you do it. I'm not so concerned about mine as you are to yours. Are we finished?"

The older man closes the transmission in frustration.

He takes his cigarette into his mouth and sucks on it for a few seconds then releasing the smoke from his nose and mouth.

**INT. EARTH – LAWSON ESTATE – MAIN STUDY – MORNING **

The Lawson Mansion's main study was large and had two of the walls filled from top to bottom with all sorts of books on literature from varying centuries of Earth history.

A portrait of himself in a business suit is situated behind his desk high on the back wall. A wooden red oak desk sits in the center back of the room facing towards the door. Two soft luxurious de-saturated red chairs sit in front of the bookshelves on either side with a small end table in between each. A bar takes up most of the right side of the wall next to the door.

Mr. Lawson reaches inside his desk drawer and takes out a cigar and lights it. "I will find her and end this situation once and for all. You can count on it, Miranda."

The maid walks in with a tray of hot coffee. She gently places the saucer and coffee cup down on the desk next to him. She begins pouring the hot steaming coffee into the white cup. "Anything else, sir?" The older lady asks.

"No. That'll be all." His facial expression annoyed with current events. He draws in a thick amount of smoke and lets it out slowly through his lips.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN - MORNING **

Miranda begins to stir in bed beginning to wake up. The sound of the water trickling in the fish tank and the low hum of the Normandy engines was all she heard. She glances over to the right side and finds herself alone in bed. An overwhelming, painful headache was forming near her temples and eyes. She rubs them for a brief moment and attempts to see what time it was. 30 minutes past 8 am. "Damn it." Miranda couldn't believe she slept in this late. She was usually up by now, immersed in paper work.

Just then, the door opens. Miranda notes Shepard walking into the room carrying something on a tray. She sits up with the blanket covering her breasts.

Shepard gives Miranda a small grin. "Hey, sleepy head. I hope you're hungry?"

"Jon." Miranda says unsure what to say.

"You're welcome." He places the tray on to the table near the sofas.

Miranda watches him sit down. Miranda looks around the front of the bed and takes Shepard's shirt from the floor. The gray shirt, he wore last night, now with the missing buttons.

"I brought you some fruit, synthetic coffee, and a bagel."

"That's fine." Miranda sat next to him on the sofa folding her legs underneath each other, trying to close the shirt in the process. She took a sip of her coffee. It was warm, mixed with a chocolate flavored energy drink she so desperately needed. "Mmm…" She places the cup down on the table after a few long sips. Miranda breaks off a piece of plain bagel and eats it relishing each bite. She was hungry but also felt sick to her stomach. She broke off another piece and tossed it into her mouth. After a moment she took another few sips of her energy drink.

Shepard takes his fork and starts slicing into his two stacks high blueberry pancakes, with eggs leaking out the yellow juices and little sausage links.

Miranda looks at him almost disgusted by what he was eating. It was the eggs leaking that made her feel even more uneasy.

"What? He asks.

"Nothing… It looks rather disgusting, really." Miranda sits back with her bowl full of small pineapples chunks, slices of orange, pears and whole strawberries with a dash of cinnamon and nutmeg. She begins eating with a fork.

"It's delicious. Want a bite of my sausage?" He grins mischievously.

Miranda clears her throat. "No thanks, Commander."

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes. I've never slept that good." Miranda said clueless on what to say.

"Must have been the great sex." Shepard grins.

Miranda smirks.

"Not even one comment?" He continues eating.

With an expressionless face, Miranda begins to take pieces of fruit into her mouth.

"You'd make an excellent poker player. You should join us."

"No…"

"Come on, Miranda. It would be great for you to fraternize with the crew."

"Shepard. I'm not good at it."

"Good time to learn."

"Is that an order?" She glares at him.

"Do I need to make it one?" He asks calmly.

"Stop while you're ahead, Jon. I'm the bad cop, remember?"

Shepard grins slightly. "Alright."

"It was probably all the alcohol, anyways." Miranda finally spoke up.

He grins wider. "I'll remember that." Shepard begins eating the rest of his food.

Miranda watches him plowing the food into his mouth, like he was starving. Miranda closes her eyes for a moment. The sight of it made her feel even sicker to her stomach.

Shepard chews up his food and reaches for his cup of coffee. He takes a few large sips placing it back down. He glances back at Miranda with her eyes closed not looking so good. "You hung over?"

Miranda opens her eyes. "No. Not really." Miranda gets up and walks to the bathroom.

Shepard takes the last bite placing the empty plate on the table. He leans back running his hand over his face and scratching his almost bald head.

Miranda walks back a few minutes later having emptied what little she had in her stomach. She leans back placing her hand on her forehead rubbing her eyes. "God… my head is killing me. You obviously look fine."

"You do look rather sexy in my shirt… better if you just take it off."

Miranda snickers slightly. "Hmm…"

He then without thinking blurts out what's on his mind. "You pregnant?"

An alarm of anxiety rushes over Miranda. "What? No!" She says to Shepard in a defensive tone. "I had too much to drink last night." She explained it way.

"I'm a little concerned." He lovingly touches her arm.

Miranda gives Shepard a piercing evil look with her eyes.

"Or not." Shepard stares at the coffee table.

Miranda sighs. "I can't be, remember? We've rarely done it and last night..."

"Was great." Shepard grins.

"Yes. God yes… Whatever you did, it was a first." Miranda finally reveals. "I honestly don't know why it was so great."

Shepard starts to chuckle. "You were all over me, Miranda… like a cat in heat. I'm going to buy another bottle of it. Whatever it was..." He teases playfully.

"Damn it, this isn't funny." Miranda says playfully pushing at his shoulder.

"Admit it, you had fun."

Miranda smiles at him. "I had fun last night."

"See… You could reward me with a kiss."

"Hmm…" She flirts and eats more of her fruit.

"To start..." He looks at her bare legs up towards her thighs.

Miranda knew all too well, he was thinking of naughty thoughts. "Commander Shepard."

"Ms. Lawson…" He leans forward.

Miranda chuckles at his hand going under her shirt. "Let me eat first."

"Eat fast." He grins.

Miranda takes her time eating the rest of her fruit bowl.

He watches Miranda sucks on one of the strawberries seductively within her fingers.

"Now you're just teasing me…"

She pops it into her mouth and gives off a sparkling in the eyes smile and the sheer enjoyment of teasing him. She takes a juicy orange into her mouth, sucks it dry but moves her sticky wet fingers down underneath her shirt.

"You did not just do that."

They both lean into kiss each other's soft pink lips. "We really should work and go over our plans…"

"Commander… You and Ms. Lawson have a call coming in, it's the Illusive man, want me to patch him through to the debriefing room?" Joker asks.

"Great, now what does he want." Miranda sighs under her breath.

"We'll be there in five minutes."

"Aye Commander…"

He watches Miranda heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

**INT. NORMANDY – DEBRIEFING ROOM – LATE MORNING**

Miranda meets up with Shepard leaning against the wall next to the Debriefing room door. She is dressed in her black Cerberus outfit. Her hair was still wet but presentable.

"How do you want to handle this, Miranda?" He asks just outside the Debriefing room door.

"Let me talk to him. You can listen and join in but I'd like to see what he wants first."

"Fine, let's go." Shepard enters the Debriefing room.

Miranda walks towards the holographic ring. Her holographic image appears to the Illusive man, he is sitting down in his chair not all that happy.

"I don't like to be kept waiting…" He then takes a sip from his glass filled with scotch on the rocks and places it back down next to him.

Shepard folds his arms and leans against the railing near the wall and door, listening.

"What's this about?" Miranda says with calmness in her voice.

"It's been a while. I was beginning to think the worst. Anything I should know?"

Miranda stands with one hand on her hip. "We've been busy."

"Apparently, with what I can only imagine. My sources tell me the Normandy hasn't docked for repairs at the Cerberus Station. Have the repairs been finished?"

"Not entirely."

"And why not?" The Illusive Man takes another sip getting annoyed.

Shepard steps into the blue ring.

"Ahh Commander Shepard… I should have known you'd instruct her not too. Then again, she could never stop you. I'm disappointed in you Miranda. You don't have the luxury of time to be screwing around with your new toy."

Miranda hesitates in responding, thinking.

"But I can't blame you for doing exactly as I instructed you to." The Illusive Man grins wickedly. "Oh, didn't you get the memo Commander Shepard?"

Miranda looks at Shepard barely trying to gauge his response.

"Cut the manipulating bullshit… I could care less. What do you want?" Shepard asks with his arms folded.

"I've noticed the loss of several communications and video feed interruptions recently on board the Normandy. I take it Shepard's doing?"

"Not entirely." Miranda replies without any specifics.

"I hope you are not implying you had a hand in this?"

"Shepard doesn't care to be watched, I can't blame him. Not really."

"He is an asset; I am merely an observer…"

"Yes, I've noticed." Miranda folds her arms.

"Miranda…" The Illusive man not impressed.

"I'm following Commander Shepard's orders. That is what you informed me to do from the very beginning."

"When I do not here from you, which you agreed to do, that concerns me. When you do not follow the orders I've given you directly that concerns me and our arrangement…"

"And if I continue to follow Shepard's orders and not yours, are you going to send your assassins to deal with me?"

"The thought has crossed my mind." He lights up a cigarette.

"And mine." Miranda says sharply.

He takes a puff from his cigarette. "This is getting us nowhere, Miranda. I see Shepard has influenced your thinking in more ways than I care for."

Shepard was getting annoyed with the Illusive man. "No, she just saw through your manipulating bullshit and lies you feed her."

"I'll deal with you later, Shepard. But for now, Miranda needs to keep me informed of the situations on board the Normandy. Are there any issues I need to be made aware of?"

"None at the moment… give me some time. I'm sure I can find something to bother you about." Miranda responds with fire.

"We have very little time for this childish behavior. We need to defeat the Reapers. Any intel from Liara? I've heard reports;" He takes another puff from his cigarette. "That she hasn't been seen on Illium for well over a month possibly more."

"We're investigating worlds for Prothean Artifacts… with Liara's help. Nothing has presented itself as of yet." Miranda replies.

"One other minor detail, I've spoken with your father recently. He wasn't pleased that two of my 'operatives' took out two of his men. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that? Would you Miranda?"

"An unfortunate accident for his men, it would seem." Miranda admits nothing.

"My thoughts exactly but don't worry he knows nothing, for now." The Illusive man says taking another sip before terminating the connection.

**CONNECTION TERMINATED**

Miranda turns around and walks with Commander Shepard out of the room.

"You enjoyed defying the Illusive man a little too much, didn't you?" He smiles at her.

"You're a bad influence on me Commander Shepard." Miranda's smirks trying to be funny.

He follows Miranda out of the room. "I figured he'd ask about Liara."

"Liara made that pretty obvious. I'm sure he knows." They continue walking through Mordin's Tech Lab.

"I hope not but I wouldn't put it past him." He replies.

**INT. NORMANDY – HALLWAY – NOON **

Miranda and Shepard stop in between the hallway from Mordin's Tech Lab and the CIC.

"Thoughts about repairing the Normandy at the Cerberus Station…?" Shepard asks openly wanting her input.

She places her hand on her hip. "I don't like it. It could be a trap. He admits to 'thinking' about sending his assassins after me. This would be the perfect opportunity to do so. And finding out that my father was at the night club? What the hell? I didn't even see him there. Not that I recall. That note? It was from my father wasn't it?"

He runs his hands up and down her arms. "I didn't want to spoil the good time we were having."

Miranda face turns cold. "He needs to stop interfering with my life…"

"You need to let him go… forget about him. I'll protect you, Miranda."

"I know, but…" Miranda folds her arms.

"He tries anything, he dies." Jon says reassuring her.

Miranda looks at him. "I'll be fine. But thank you… Jon."

He tilts his head to the side looking into her eyes. "I love you, Miranda."

Miranda places her left hand on the side of his cheek. She leans in and kisses his lips placing her hand on his chest. She leans back. "We've got a plan to execute." Miranda heads out into CIC.

**INT. CERBERUS HEADQUARTERS – AFTERNOON**

Illusive man sat and smoked his cigarette thinking about the conversation he had with Miranda. His hand near the side of his temple, he seemed troubled by the recent events with Miranda.

"You've changed… and I have Shepard to blame for that."

He knew from previous experience that to ensure Miranda's loyalty was to keep her sister safe and protected. Now, it seemed she was too much of a liability. She knew too much of his operations, the locations of several Cerberus save houses and possibly more. He wasn't so sure Miranda could be trusted. Miranda had apparently lost faith in him, the trust he built with her had crumbled. He knew it would if she ever found out the truths behind all the experiments. But then again, it was easy to manipulate Miranda into seeing it for the good of humanity.

The Illusive man had manipulated Miranda into rejoining but he knew who was really pulling the strings, Commander Shepard. Shepard's influence seemed to be the cause, if not the problem with her disobedience. "And why should that surprise me… he did exactly what he was made to do. Influence the masses to take action against the Reapers."

He begins to wonder if Miranda saw Shepard as a means of protection. To be set free from the constraints placed upon her. Somehow he didn't think that was the reason. He knew Miranda went to Shepard for help with her sister's relocation, to keep her safe from her controlling father. And he was most certain, Miranda would do so again.

The Illusive man couldn't act against Shepard, he invested billions into him. He was needed in order to defeat the Reapers. He also couldn't take the chance that Miranda might let it slip, information that could cripple his organization. He had to find another way, if not he had no other option then to terminate that loose end. One he would likely regret. Commander Shepard would likely try and kill him out of revenge. He needed to find another way.

An encrypted incoming transmission appears before him. He accepts the call.

**CONNECTION ESTABLISHED**

"You need my services?" A Cerberus Assassin dressed in black replies with lack of emotion.

"I have a situation… I want you to track down and locate one of my former operatives. I'm sending you his file. I want him brought in alive."

"I will do as you ask." He bows.

**CONNECTION DISCONNECTS**

The Illusive man takes a long drag of his cigarette.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS – AFTERNOON**

Shepard is sitting at his computer terminal, in his quarters, looking through various reports, emails and past assignments looking for anything he might have missed. His debriefing notes and assumptions about what he knows thus far pertaining to the Protheans, the Collectors and the Reapers.

He leans back in his chair and moves his hands behind his neck. He closes his eyes and listens to the quietness of his quarters. The constant hum… He yawns… feeling tired; his mind wanders, flashing images that he could even barely make sense of. Those images from the cipher seemed to becoming clearer as each day passed. The machine with the goo coming from its mouth begins screaming out at him, might it actually be a Reaper machine? The sun, the galaxy and the squirming black Reaper was that entirely what he saw? There was something different this time when the images flashed in his mind.

He breathes in slow and deep, in and out remembering…

"Thousands of generations, ancestral memories, very essence of being a Prothean, experimented on, transformed, repurposed, mutated, serve machines, wires inserted, connected to living flesh… Reapers came, we fled, escaped, barely…. a sun, two worlds revolve around, destruction is imminent. They are coming…" A reaper jumps towards him, screaming.

"I'm coming for you Shepard, FEEL THE PAIN I WILL INFLICT UPON YOUR RACE!" This startles Shepard out of his trance like state gasping for air for a brief moment. He places his head into his hands, elbows on the desk in front of him. He leans back and wipes his eyes, stands up and heads for the bathroom.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON **

Miranda looks out the window in her office. She nibbles on her left index finger, her arm resting on top of her other arm. She thinks internally to herself about the conversation she had with Commander Shepard about 'a house full of little Shepard's. She smiled at Shepard expression of love. _As long as you're by my side, I'm a happy man._ "Was it really that simple?"

She closes her eyes and sighs. A part of her wanted to forget her infertility problem ever existed. Miranda couldn't forget nor come to accept it. She was determined to find a way, naturally. Miranda walks back over to her desk and pulls out a syringe and removes it from the package. She opens the top of a small bottle with her thumb and index finger. She removes the cover of the needle and withdraws 1 cc of the medication from the bottle. She places the cap back on the needle to tap out any air bubbles inside the syringe. Miranda pulls down her pants and cleans an area with a dab of alcohol on her left thigh near her buttocks. She removes the needle cover once again; making sure her skin was dry. She holds the needle at a 90 degree angle. She inserts the needle quickly. Gently pulling back on the syringe plunger, to check for blood but she didn't find any. She then injected all of the medication. She pulled out needle and gently applied pressure to the injection site. She massaged the area for a few seconds.

Time would tell if the FSH injections will help trigger the development of follicles within her ovaries. It was a long shot but what did she have to lose. The normal method was failing to achieve results.

Miranda's computer terminal begins to chirp with new messages. She pulls up her pants and throws the used syringe into the plastic bag to discard of later. Closes the top to the bottle and places it into the drawer on the left side of her desk. She closes and locks it up. Miranda sits down. She smiles slightly at one of the email messages in particular. It was from Orianna.

**TO: MLawson**

**FROM: OriL**

Hey sis! I just finished studying for a test in Genetic Theory. Let me know when you're online! I want to hear all about your date!

Miss you,

Orianna

Miranda brings up the Internet Chat Com Relay with a few taps on the computer interface and establishes an Encrypted Video Transmission feed.

**ESTABLISHING CONNECTION… **

A few moments go by… Miranda waits patiently.

**CONNECTION ESTABLISHED…**

Miranda sees Orianna on the video feed.

"You got my message!" Orianna says happy to see her big sister.

"So, how was your date with Danner?"

"Very boring, we went to watch one of the new movies out. It was horrible."

"Oh…" Miranda says with some relief.

"Your date with Shepard, tell me everything!" Orianna smiles showing off her beautiful white teeth.

Miranda smiles a little. "He took me to a dance club, not my choice but I had fun."

"Is he a good dancer?"

Miranda laughs. "Oh God… not at all."

"Good kisser?" She inquires.

Miranda smirks, "I'll never tell."

"Oh, come on sis!"

"As a matter of fact, he's quite good."

"Danner didn't even make a move on me. He was too busy laughing at all the stupid jokes and eating his popcorn."

"That's good." Miranda replies with a smile.

"Good? It's terrible." Orianna replies.

"I know. I'm sorry." Miranda says jokingly.

"No, you're not."

Miranda gives off a small grin. "So, are you ready for the test tomorrow in Genetic Theory?"

"Yeah, should be easy. Any plans later?"

"Not really… I'll probably do some more research before bed."

"Work…? That sounds uneventful." Orianna then asks. "Maybe, I can come visit you?"

Miranda thinks for a moment.

"I understand… You could come here." Orianna inquires.

"I would like that. I'll work out the details." Miranda says knowing full well she couldn't possibly keep that promise.

"Great! Tomorrow is the last day of exams before our college break. Let me know, 'kay?"

"I will. Get some rest…"

"You too, sis, gotta go." Orianna closes the connection.

**CONNECTION TERMINATED**

Miranda checks out her other messages. Mostly from her contacts around the galaxy with various Intel reports and one in particular promising to keep a closer watch of her sister.

Shepard walks into Miranda's office. "I've informed the senior staff to meet in the Debriefing room within the half hour."

Miranda listens but taps on her keyboard password protecting the information for review at a later time. Miranda folds her hands together giving him her full attention.

"And I want you to address them with the situation we'll be facing."

"Very well..." Miranda stands up and walks around the desk and out of her office. Shepard follows besides her to the elevator. He glances at her as they step inside the elevator.

"You ready?" Shepard asks.

"Yes. I do have a favor to ask." Miranda then turns to face Shepard.

"Name it." Shepard replies without hesitation.

"I chose this particular Cerberus Station not only for its repair capabilities but because it has a science lab that I wish to use… for personal reasons."

"Oh. Think that's wise?"

"Yes. It may be my only opportunity to retrieve some research data normally classified. I need to do this Shepard, don't ask me why…" Miranda turns around as the door opens. She exits.

**INT. NORMANDY – COMMUNICATION INFORMATION CENTER – AFTERNOON **

Shepard follows Miranda out of the elevator into the Combat Information Center deck and towards the Tech Lab entrance. "I'll come with you and make sure your safe getting whatever files you need."

Miranda stops abruptly turning to Shepard. "No, I'll be fine."

"Miranda. You can't go in there alone." Shepard acts concerned.

Kelly looks back at them standing in front of the Tech Lab door.

"I won't be… they won't suspect anything. I'll cover my tracks… carefully." Miranda sees Kelly watching them.

**INT. NORMANDY – TECH LAB HALLWAY – AFTERNOON **

Miranda enters inside the Tech Lab mini hallway with Shepard.

"Why are you being so secretive all of a sudden?" Shepard asks concerned as the door closes behind him.

She stands near the left hand side looking down for a moment then up towards Shepard. "I'm not, it just personal. I, I want to do it myself. Is that such an unreasonable request?" Miranda says hoping to convince him to drop it.

"You're taking an unnecessary risk by going over there without me."

"I'll be fine, Shepard. Let's just drop it." Miranda insists.

"No." He stands there with his arm crossed in a command stance. "Give me one good reason, believable reason, why I shouldn't be there with you."

Miranda stands there thinking. "I… damn it…" Miranda struggles with herself to find a reason. "Because... I need answers."

"To what?"

"Genetic anomalies..."

"Why not ask Mordin?"

Miranda remained silent.

"You can't?" Shepard asks. "Then tell me, Miranda… I'm here for you." He steps forward touching her arm gently, lovingly, tilting his head slightly.

Miranda sighs and looks up at Shepard. "Remember when I said I couldn't conceive. Well, I think it's more than that. I think I'm infertile, Shepard." She leans back against the bulkhead. "What cruel joke is this, I'm supposed to be perfect in every way really, but I'm not!" Tears start to swell up in her eyes.

He steps forward. "And I told you, it didn't matter."

"It does matter! It matters to me. How can it not matter to you?" Miranda says in anger and disbelief.

"Can it be treated?" He asks calmly trying to diffuse the situation.

"I don't know! That's why I need to go there and do some research. They have the equipment and information that I need."

"Ok. I understand. I'm coming with you."

"Fine…" Miranda says giving in.

"Mordin could help?" Shepard asks. "He did help in doing just that to the Krogan race, well almost."

"Should be a piece of cake, to him?" Miranda shrugs.

Shepard takes Miranda into his arms and holds her tight comforting her.

"I'm here for you whatever the results bring, fertile or not."

Miranda feels a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Jon. This means a lot. I have to do this."

He rubs his palms up and down her back for a moment more before he releases the embrace.

"With your intelligence, I'm sure you will succeed but no pressure if you can't."

Miranda chuckles. He smiles hearing her laugh at his corny reference she once told him about impossible odds.

"Shall we go? And put this plan, or plans in motion." Miranda asks Shepard.

"I'm ready, Miranda." He takes her hand in his as they enter into the Lab Tech where Mordin works and into the hallway outside the debriefing room.

He leans in and gives her a small kiss on the lips. "For luck."

She winks at him. Releases his hand and heads inside the debriefing room with Commander Shepard.

**INT. NORMANDY – DEBRIEFING ROOM – AFTERNOON **

Everyone watches Miranda and Shepard walk into the room. Miranda walks around the left side of the room towards the front. She passes Kasumi, Legion, Thane, Samara and Jacob. Shepard walks around the right passing Zaeed, Grunt, Garrus, Jack, Tali and Mordin.

Shepard looks at Miranda and nods, with his arms folded.

Miranda takes that as a sign, an opportunity, to speak with the crew. "As Commander Shepard's second-in-command…"

"We all know who the fuck you are… why are we here." Jack interrupts.

Shepard releases his arms. "You're out of line, Jack."

"I'll handle this Commander." Miranda states calmly. "Jack, as your commanding officer you will follow orders. I have to trust you on a mission despite how you feel about me personally."

Shepard folds his arms again and listens to Miranda while staring at Jack.

"Trust you huh… I don't trust anyone, especially Cerberus."

Jacob adds. "Miranda's right. We wouldn't be here if she didn't prove it on the Collector Base that she's a fine leader."

"Thank you, Jacob. It's not necessary but thank you."

"I have to say, I was impressed." Garrus chimes in.

"We are…" Miranda tries to continue to talk about why they were here.

Thane voices his opinion. "I have to agree with Garrus and Jacob's evaluation. She is very, aware, of her surroundings. She'll make an excellent tactical leader when the Reapers arrive."

"And she did help me, sort of." Tali states openly wanting to contribute.

"I lead the Fire Diversion team, yes but Shepard and his team did all the work on that other end, fighting off the collectors and releasing the valves along the way."

"Yes, but…" Tali says but is interrupted by Zaeed.

"God damn… let lady finish or we'll be here all god damn day."

Shepard smiles at Zaeed and the others. "Go on, Miranda…"

Miranda looks at Shepard and smiles faintly and then looks at each of them. Miranda starts to walk back and forth in front of everyone. Shepard moves backwards out of her way.

"We will be docking with a Cerberus Research & Technology Station early tomorrow morning. EDI bring up the schematic." A holographic projection of the Normandy appears before them.

"The cargo bay area will be where most of the repairs will take place and the most demanding of our time. We will be docked for several weeks at least."

"There goes my trip to Thessia." Garrus adds quietly to himself.

Samara speaks up. "Ms. Lawson, if I may ask? What tasks are we to perform while repairs are on-going for that length of time?"

"We have reason to believe that this may be a trap."

"A trap is good. I hate waiting around. We need to kill them before they know what hit them."

"That may or may not be the case, Grunt." Miranda adds.

"Why not..." He punches his fist together wanting a fight.

"They may try and retake the Normandy given Commander Shepard and my current complications in our dealings with the Illusive man. Shepard and I want each of you to man a station to observe their movements and pay attention to the repairs they make without them suspecting, if possible."

"Guard duty. Great." Garrus states. "I'll pass."

"Jacob, Garrus, you'll put together teams and lead them individually. You'll coordinate with other crew members and make sure Normandy is secure and safe from any intruders." Miranda adds.

"Just like old times. I really hope they start something. I bought this expensive sniper upgrade back on Illuim."

Shepard nods his head no to Garrus.

"I'll shut up."

"Consider it done, Miranda." Jacob replies.

Miranda looks at Garrus and then Shepard.

"I'll work on the engineering repairs…" Tali says to Miranda.

"I agree. You and Legion will work together with the repair crew. Observe everything and report anything suspicious to Garrus, Jacob or Commander Shepard."

Legion and Tali both acknowledge at the same time. "Agreed."

"Mordin will be with me on a special assignment. The rest of you get with Garrus and Jacob. Formulate a battle strategy and work assignments. Dismissed."

Shepard watches as the rest of the team members disperse with Garrus and Jacob. Samara and Mordin stay behind.

Miranda walks over to Jack cautiously. "Jack, I need to speak with you."

"What the fuck for?" Jack gets in Miranda's personal space.

Shepard steps forward.

"Back off Shepard. I want to hear what the Cerberus bitch has to say."

Miranda a little annoyed with Jack's attitude, positions herself in a stance of authority, folding her arms in front of her as she controls herself.

Jack doesn't back down.

"Was…" Miranda corrects Jack.

"Right, and here we are going back home again for repairs." Jack backs up. "Wait… you admit you're a Cerberus bitch."

Miranda finds satisfaction in stumping Jack, if only for a moment. "I know you won't believe this…"

"Then why say it…" Jack asks all confused.

"I apologize for what happened to you on Pragia."

"Didn't think you cared." Jack still in Miranda's her face being sarcastic.

Miranda stands her ground. "I wasn't in charge of that cell. I wouldn't have done what they did to those children."

"Oh what then read them all a bed time story? You disgust me. You would have."

Jack passes back and forth.

"They went beyond the mission objectives and over Illusive man's authority and went rogue but once the Illusive man found out he terminated the project and people responsible but a little too late."

"Fine whatever… who gives a fuck... Are we done here? I have things to kill."

"Dismissed." Miranda says to Jack.

Jack leaves.

Shepard walks up to Miranda and she glances at him, Mordin and Samara. "Well, that went better than I hoped."

"Probability that she will behave, unknown..." Mordin adds.

Samara nods her head slightly in agreement. "She'll come around, in time."

Miranda, Samara and Shepard all smile at Mordin's analysis.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – LATE AFTERNOON**

Shepard takes a sip of his cup of coffee, placing the cup back down afterwards. He spent the last few hours putting together a detail report about his findings on the Reapers, gave it a quick review and he hits the send button. He leans back biting into his sandwich.

Miranda walks into his cabin. Shepard smiles as she approaches.

"Everything ready for tomorrow?" He asks placing his half-eaten sandwich back down on the plate.

"Yes, Garrus and Jacob have come up with a battle strategy. It's sound." Miranda hands the data pad to him. He takes a look at it. Miranda glances at the turned down photo of Ashley still on his desk. She sighs.

"Can I ask you something?" Miranda looks at him feeling ill at ease.

"Sure." He continues to look over the data pad as he leans back in his chair.

"Ashley Williams, do you still love her?" She asks hesitantly.

He places the data pad down on the table and stands up. He leans his butt on the desk. "Honestly?"

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise." Miranda asks looking down towards the floor.

"I cared about her. A month later, I died from the collector attack." Shepard said honestly.

"I see… It just seemed more than that on Horizon. Maybe more on her end…"

Shepard sighs looking down at the ground. "I hurt her when I died… Hurt even more with her not believing in me." Shepard was starting to feel stressed. "Not trusting in me. Blaming me for turning my back on her, I didn't. I didn't have a choice. I'd only do it for the right reasons."

Miranda stands in front of him. She could tell just by his actions it made him uncomfortable. He was indeed hurt by it. She touches his cheek trying to comfort him. "I believe in you, trust you, Jon."

He looks at Miranda. "What's this about?"

"No reason…" Miranda lowers her head.

He caresses her face with his finger. "Miranda, you know I care about you. Love you."

"I know. I feel partially to blame for it."

Cerberus needed him, the Illusive man used him, nothing else mattered.

"I'm over it." Shepard reassures her.

"I find that hard to believe." Miranda hand wonders down his chest.

"I only want you, Miranda."

Miranda looks into Shepard's eyes. "Thanks."

"Good, enough of this…"

"Of course Commander..." She stands back and salutes him trying to be funny.

He smiles and laughs.

"I should go." Miranda turns to leave.

"Miranda…"

Miranda turns around too look at him. "Yes?"

"Thanks."

Miranda smiles and leaves his quarters.

Shepard turns around and takes a sip of his luke warm coffee. _"I believe in you, trust you, Jon."_ It was more than Ashley ever gave him. He knew who he really wanted. The one that believed in him, trusted in him and the one who would stand by him no matter what happened. Even on the Collector Base, Miranda didn't stop him from making the decision to destroy the base.

Shepard takes another sip of his coffee and places it back down in front of him. He glances over at the turned down photo of Ashley. "I'm sorry Ash…" He takes the photo and opens the desk drawer to the left of him. He places it inside face down. He couldn't even look at it. He didn't want to deal with it… he never did reply to her message she sent him. He couldn't tell Ashley he moved on or the fact that he wanted to move on without her. _Hell, she basically dumped me on Horizon_. A small part of him cared for her but he also cared about Miranda even more.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – NIGHT**

Miranda spent hours doing research, reading various medical journals, reading over various articles dealing with infertility causes, diagnoses and treatments, medical procedures that are currently available and the results to what would be associated to a normal individual. She was a special case, a human biotic that was genetically modified. There was clearly no research publicly available that related to her current situation.

The air was cold to her unexposed skin as she moved her legs under the warmth of the blanket. Shepard was still sleeping and rather soundly at that, surprisingly. She knew about his nightmares but they seemed to vanish when they began sleeping together. Miranda didn't know why but sex before bed always put him to sleep and well rested in the morning. It surprising didn't have the same effect on her like it use to.

Miranda felt restless and couldn't sleep. She had too much on her mind. Her plans for tomorrow were set but there was still that unknown that she couldn't account for until it happened. Was it a trap? Would she find the answer or would it be more disappointments.

Miranda smiles and thinks about her first time with Commander Shepard. In the engine room, of all places, it was the only private place she could think of that didn't have Cerberus implanted bugs and the added mass effect fields would stimulate her even more. She almost felt bad subjecting him to the painful hard metal below him as she rode him into sheer ecstasy.

Their bodies wet with sweat, exhaustion and satisfaction. They held each other tightly as he caressed his hands up and down her back. Her face caresses his, her arms around his neck. Their breathing began to return to normal and then reality came rushing back. Joker had announced the Illusive man was waiting to speak with Shepard.

She couldn't believe time had escaped them so fast. Miranda gazes into his eyes wanting to remember everything about him. She kissed him deeply, passionately. They broke their kiss. She caressed his face softly. "You should go, see what he wants. I'll meet you on the bridge."

"Miranda…"

She could see that he was about to say something… something she didn't want to hear. She placed her fingers on his lips to quiet his words. Miranda got up and put her clothing back on. All throughout the suicide mission, she looked to him to give her strength, not that she didn't have enough of her own but it helped considerably. Shepard agreeing that she should be the fire team leader increased her confidence even more.

Even her saying, "We all knew this would be a one way trip." He dismissed that idea. And told them both he planned to live to tell about it. Miranda was glad Shepard was in charge. They would fight to stay alive and leave this place once their mission was complete.

Nothing had prepared her for the horrors that she saw on board the Collector Base. She had to stay focused, to stay on course, and not turn back. Shepard was counting on her. Her tactical skills and input, considering she was his second-in-command. He needed all the input she could give him. The horror of watching one of her own race be liquefied in front of her eyes was damn near shocking. She never witnessed such horror. Miranda fought hard to open the case, where Dr. Chakwas was stuck inside. And the revelation that Shepard would not leave anyone behind. She would have and even suggested as such.

Miranda was somewhat relieved when Shepard chose Garrus to be the second fire team leader. He had the necessary skills to be a good leader. Fighting the Collectors was also getting very intense. She wanted to be with Shepard even more to keep him safe even more relieved when he chose her to join his team and let Samara maintain the bubble. She knew Samara was a better choice than herself. Shepard made the right call. They all survived.

When they finally reached the human reaper, she couldn't believe her eyes. She was disgusted and appalled at the audacity and what lengths to Reapers would go through. Thus, the Collector Base needed to be destroyed. If only to honor the memories of those they had lost, to not subject any more humans to the same fate. Thousands upon thousands of her race, the human race, was gone but not completely.

Miranda couldn't believe in what the Illusive man was suggesting. From what she had seen, all of the horrors from what the other cells were doing to advance humanity; it did indeed make her believe he would continue to allow such atrocities to continue. Even if it meant that she had to resign, she would. She trusted Shepard's decision. He had never let her down, not once! He protected the innocent, disliked those that got in his way, or lied to him. He was all for punishing the bad. Even though he was primarily a renegade, he did have a level of paragon within him. He was gentle and kind. Sweet and caring to those he considers friends. Loving and affectionate with the one he loved. Miranda smiled, caressing his face softly, kissing his lips. She said deep within her soul, echoing those words out loud, "I love you, Jon." She kissed him again softly. It was time.

Miranda moved out from under the blanket and slipped on her leopard bra and panties. A thin pair of black pants and a long sleeved white shirt. She touched the necklace that dangled against her bare skin. Miranda slipping on her black boots and gloves, she smiles glancing back at Shepard still sleeping. She departed her office with her data pad in hand.


	15. Chapter 15: Theories & Revelations

**CHAPTER 15: THEORIES & REVELATIONS**

Mordin Solus, a salarian scientist, is hard at work typing on his computer terminal in front of him. He nods up and down as works out complex scientific computations for his latest research involving the Reapers. He contemplates, fingers touch his chin as he's thinking. His other arm folded at his chest. He gazes up at the ceiling. A moment of clarity strikes him; he nods up and down continuing to add his thoughts once again into the computer document he is working on.

Miranda having watched him for a mere moment, slowly approaches him with the data pad in hand. She stops at the table looking down for a moment. Miranda looks up as Mordin greets her.

"Miranda… surprised to see you here this late. How can I help?"

"I, I wanted your input on this." She taps on the data pad to access the file. "Given your background in genetics and cell reproduction, you'd discover the problem and help me fix it."

"Give it here. Will take a look. Point out any possible solutions." Mordin extends his hand.

Miranda hesitantly hands over the data pad to Mordin. She turns around pacing slowly back and forth.

Mordin reads the doctor's analysis Miranda received about her problem. "Hmm… troubling information. Or lack thereof." He shakes his head no.

Miranda stops and looks at him. "What is?"

"Too many inconsistencies… but seems curable. Hopeful."

"Really?" Miranda asks with some doubt but with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Need to run tests. Yes, lots of variables involved." Mordin starts to walk back and forth talking. "Unhealthy eggs. Not ovulating. Sperm not reaching the egg. Egg not attaching to lining. Age, is also a factor. Genetic makeup is also problematic. Biotic's make up can be tricky. Producing healthy child in womb. Most die or become cancerous. From articles some time back."

"I'm aware of those reports."

"Surgical removal of Benign Neoplasm. Won't know for certain. Depends where it's located. Suspect I know. Is it causing your progressive problem? Don't know. Is it genetics? Could be. If not treated, infertility will be permanent. If not, already." He shrugs.

"The Benign Neoplasm's have already been dealt with." Miranda takes the data pad and opens another file.

"Hmm… Indeed troubling." Mordin looks over the scans. "Been trying to conceive a child?"

Miranda starts to pace and stops placing her hand near her head, standing away from Mordin's view of her facial expression. "No… well, not intentionally but trying and failing." Miranda bows her head slightly closing her eyes briefly.

"Suspect one or more of problems already mentioned."

"I did blood tests on my FSH levels; results were… borderline indicating a problem."

"And the Estradiol level?"

Miranda turns her head towards Mordin. "A poor ovarian reserve."

"Not good."

Miranda walks towards Mordin slowly. "I'm not sure, if my eggs are even viable for fertilization. What if my biotic implants somehow damaged them? Or worse… damaged from birth?" Miranda sighs.

"Possible. Eggs may not be maturing or released. Could be hormonal. Not ovulating seems plausible but not definite?"

"I don't think that's it, ovulating. I'm considering an alternative method, IVF. If I'm to mature some eggs for fertilization, I'll need your help."

"Will be happy to assist. Need a clear picture. What have you started with so far."

"I've been injecting myself with Follistim, a FSH injection, to stimulate the development of follicles inside my ovaries. I'm concerned with adding more FSH to the already borderline results." Miranda taps on her data pad for a moment.

Mordin walks back and forth behind his counter. "May or may not cause a problem. Depends on the problems associated with ovaries and ovulation. Will suppress the LH surge and ovulation. Until developing eggs are ready for harvest. Lupron, Ganireliz or Cetrotide should suffice. Will use human chorionic gonadotropin to cause the final maturation of eggs."

"My understanding is this takes about two weeks?" Miranda tilts her head slightly.

Mordin nods. "Will need good sample size. 5-12 should be sufficient. Will monitor ovaries with ultrasound. Urine and blood samples on a daily basis."

"Mordin, high levels of FSH may be an indicator of genetic abnormalities in babies. I'm already on the losing end of this, being biotic and genetically engineered to be perfect. I'm not." Miranda lowers her head for a brief moment.

Mordin nods his head. "Environmental factors is an issue. Stress. Diet. Exercise. Stimuli from biotic implants may play role. Failure to fertilize would suggest defect in egg. The body works with what is given."

Miranda thinks over what Mordin said. "Makes sense."

"Will give time for eggs to mature. Find out how many eggs are available. Extract eggs. Collect sperm sample from intended father. Can mix the two. See what happens? May or may not be a problem. Not enough data to support what's causing what. Shall we begin?" Mordin smiles enthusiastically.

Miranda rubs her neck thinking to herself. "I need time to think on this…"

Mordin steps around the table. "Too much time wasted on such matters. Do now, save thinking for later once problem solved."

Miranda adjusts her stance as Mordin comes even closer. "We'll be docking at a Cerberus Research Station within a few hours. I want you involved."

"State of the art technology at my fingertips, accept challenge."

"We'll begin then."

Mordin nods.

"This is just between you and me." Miranda stares at Mordin with such intensity.

"Aware of the sensitivity of your concern. Trust me. No one will hear it from me."

"Make sure that it doesn't." Miranda turns her head slightly giving him a hard look before leaving.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – EARLY MORNING**

Miranda snuggles back in bed next to Shepard. Shepard moans a little almost waking up. "You okay?"

Shepard slips his arms around her as she rests her head on his chest.

"Fine…" She closes her eyes and falls back to sleep within minutes.

**INT. CITADEL STATION – ANDERSON'S OFFICE – LATE MORNING (CITADEL TIME)**

Anderson's computer terminal beeps. He taps on it. "What is it, I'm busy?"

His secretary informs him of a visitor. "Miss Williams is here to see you."

"Alright, send her in."

Ashley walks in his office and up to Anderson drinking at his desk with a bottle of whiskey.

"I was hoping to find you here…uh drinking, no less? Isn't it a bit early for that?" Ashley says eying at him.

He shrugs and motions for her to sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

"What can I do for you Williams?"

"What are you doing?" Ashley asks with some concern.

"Drinking my problems away...what does it look like."

"Is it working?" Ashley dressed in her pink Alliance Soldier outfit.

"Does it look like it? I don't think you came down here to watch me get drunk off my ass and feel sorry for myself."

"You haven't heard anything from Commander Shepard, have you?"

"Not a word since he came back and was reinstated as a Spectre." He then takes another gulp of his whiskey from his shot glass.

Ashley sighs and reaches out for the bottle of whiskey and takes a sip from it. She placing it back down on the table.

"That bad?" He asks.

"That bastard..." Ashley says annoyed.

Anderson grins slightly at her. "You can't blame him, for what happened. Nobody could have seen it coming. It was his job to get everyone to safety. Even the ones he cares about."

"I know but two years! I thought he was dead. And now he's alive. It's been several months now. I can't believe he's still working for Cerberus of all people!"

"I don't like it anymore than you do. We can't trust Cerberus. Maybe he can get some things done without our interference."

"I can't believe you of all people would agree with him working for the enemy?" Ashley states angry.

"The council sees this as a temporary measure. I hope they are right."

"Well he certainly won't get a warm reception when and if he ever decides to come home." Ashley says with some sadness. "Being that the Alliance Military wants to court marshal him."

"I hope it doesn't come down to that. I'll quit, if that happens. I'm tired of this political bullshit." Anderson gets up and walks slowly towards the beautiful view of the fake environment on the Citadel.

Ashley follows with the bottle of whiskey to the balcony.

"I never wanted this. Shepard trusted me to do right by humanity. I just don't know, if I can stomach this for much longer. How are you holding up?"

Ashley takes another swig of whiskey. After a moment she responds. "I sent Shepard an email… a long while ago, no response. I suspect, he's still pretty mad at me… can't blame him. I said some pretty emotional things to him on Horizon."

"Don't beat yourself up over it Williams. I've been getting reports all over the Terminus Systems from various sources. All seems quiet, in regards to the missing colonies. I haven't heard of any other colonies being attacked not by the Geth or the Collectors."

"That's some good news, at least." Ashley pours Anderson another glass.

"I received a report the other day about the Alliance Colony on the planet Franklin in the Skepsis System, Siguard's Craddle. The colony was saved but our research outpost was completely annihilated. They mentioned it was Commander Shepard they have to thank for saving their life from the Batarian's attack. So it can't be all that bad working for them."

"I still don't like it."

"Neither do I but we have to trust he knows what he's doing. He hasn't let us down." He walks back over to his desk hearing the chiming of his computer terminal.

"You've received 1 new message."

"Excuse me a moment."

Ashley follows him standing nearby.

Anderson sits down and taps on his computer terminal. "Well, what do you know…?"

"What is it?" Ashley places the empty whiskey bottle down on the table.

"Come here and take a look." Anderson starts to break a small smile.

Ashley looks at the email from Commander Shepard.

**ENCRYPTED VIDEO TRANSMISSION**

From:** Commander Shepard**

To:** Anderson **

Anderson hits the play button;

"Just wanted to give you a heads up on the situation. The Normandy, its crew and I, sent the Collectors, ah re-purposed Protheans created by the Reapers, back to whatever hell they crawled out of. They'll be one less pawn the Reapers will use against us. I wish, I could say the Reapers are going to be easy to fight. Damn near impossible for one ship. We've gathered some allies but we are going to need all the support and help we can get.

"The Reapers are coming. I don't know when but they are coming, a lot of them! I know the Council won't believe the warning until it's too late. I've sent you all the data on them, even pictures of them but even I'm a bit skeptical on them believing any of it. You on the other hand, might help the Alliance prepare for a possible assault in the near future.

"I doubt I'll be making an appearance in person anytime soon. I'm wanted for my association with Cerberus. It wasn't my choice but without the new Normandy, its crew and Intel, I couldn't have done what I should have been able to do with the backing of the Council and the Alliance. I'm no longer taking orders from the Illusive man. I'm on my own. I'll continue to fight the good fight; hopefully we'll meet again. Tell Ash, I'm sorry. I'll try and give you more Intel if and when it becomes available."

"You're sorry? That's it? " Ashley sighs.

"Williams, don't give up on Shepard. He cares about you; it's probably difficult for him. I'll talk with him."

"If he wanted to talk, he'd already done so. Thanks Anderson. Ethan will be awake soon anyhow. I should go. Thanks for the chat."

"You haven't told him, have you?" Anderson replies.

"Why bother? He moved on, we both did. Not happy about him off saving the galaxy and all without me but hey, what he doesn't know won't bother him."

"Give him a hug from his dear uncle." Anderson says with a slight smile.

"Don't I always?" She exits the room.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." He sighs.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – LATE MORNING**

Miranda sat at her desk resting her eyes. She felt utterly deprived of sleep. She had too much on her mind and the lack of sleep didn't help her function at all. Shepard tried to wake her up early that morning. She ignored him for a few hours but it was inevitable. She had to get up.

It was just after 9 am when Shepard walked into her office with a hot cup of synthetic coffee. He smiles at Miranda.

"That's funny; I didn't think I tired you out that much last night."

Miranda tries to ignore him and his joke.

There was obviously something else going on that he wasn't aware of. He places the coffee down next to her. Hoping the smell would help wake her up. He runs his hands over her shoulder giving her a much needed massage.

She moaned from how good it felt.

"You should go and see Dr. Chakwas."

"Why? I'm fine, Shepard. I didn't sleep that well."

"Exactly. My point." He stops rubbing her shoulders as Miranda stands up.

"Thank you for your concern, Shepard. It's nothing. I need a few hours of uninterrupted sleep."

"I noticed." Shepard turns watching her head towards her bed in the back of the room.

"Lock the door when you leave." There was no point fighting it, Miranda needed to lie down.

Shepard rubs the back of his neck. He sighs, leaving her quarters concerned.

"Finally." Miranda sighs falling asleep within her comfortable bed.

**INT. NORMANDY – COCKPIT – LATE MORNING**

Commander Shepard walks up towards Joker on the bridge. He sees the Cerberus Research Station up ahead.

"I'm surprised nobody recognizes the Cerberus logo? They even have their space stations in the shape of it."

"Take us in to dock, Joker."

"Aye Commander."

"EDI inform Ms. Lawson to report to the bridge." Shepard folds his arms with a small grin forming.

"Message delivered Shepard." EDI replies.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – LATE MORNING**

Miranda was fast asleep or so she thought.

"Ms. Lawson, Commander Shepard requires you to report to the bridge."

Miranda groans. "Of course he does." Miranda sighs and gets out of bed and leaves her quarters. "I'll be there in a moment, EDI."

**INT. NORMANDY – CIC/COCKPIT – LATE MORNING**

Miranda exits the elevator walking towards the direction of the cockpit. She tries to suppress a yawn but fails. She was dressed in her black Cerberus outfit. She thought it would be best to keep up appearances of still being a "Cerberus officer" if only temporary. A few of the Cerberus crew man look on as she walks past them with an air of confidence and superiority.

Miranda stands next to Commander Shepard on the bridge. She glances over briefly catching his eyes looking at her. He smiles slightly. "We're approaching the Cerberus Research Facility."

Miranda's eyes turn back towards the main viewing port of the cockpit watching the station get larger and larger as they approach. She folds her arms.

"Patch me into their communication systems, EDI."

"Connection established Ms. Lawson."

"This is Normandy SR2, Cerberus Officer Lawson 9delta68 requesting to dock for ship wide hull repairs."

"Permission granted. Officer Lawson, please proceed towards docking bay four." A young lady on the other end of the communication transmission replies.

"Well, that went smoothly." Joker pilots the ship slowly into the highlighted docking bay.

"Of course it would." Miranda sarcastically remarks.

"Okay, that sounded a lot like the Miranda we all know and love. Glad she's back to her old self."

Shepard chuckles. "When did she ever leave, Joker?"

"Ahhh… good point." Joker sees Miranda shaking her head staring at him through the reflection.

Miranda and Shepard walk down towards the CIC to meet with Jacob and Garrus.

"Ready for this?" Shepard asks them.

"We're ready." Garrus says cocking his gun.

"We're not going to go in and kill everyone." Miranda barks off.

Tali replies sarcastically to Miranda. "Never can be sure with you Cerberus types."

"We should be ready, even if it's a trap." Garrus adds.

"Agreed." Shepard nods.

Miranda sighs. "You all have your assignments."

**INT. CERBERUS RESEARCH STATION – MAIN LOBBY – LATE MORNING**

Commander Shepard, Miranda Lawson and Mordin Solus make their way out of the Normandy decontamination terminal and enters into the Cerberus Research Station's main lobby just off cargo bay four. They walk towards the center of the room. They are greeted by three Cerberus operatives. One was clearly in charge while the other two was carrying heavy weapons.

"Bodyguards?" Mordin asks.

"Let me handle this." Miranda states to both of them.

"Officer Lawson." He extends a friendly handshake to Miranda. She declines. "I'm Ralph Jenson, Project Lead for this Cerberus Research Station. What is the nature of the visit?"

"The Illusive Man has ordered such visit. We're merely here for repairs to the Normandy's hull." Miranda offers a data pad to him.

Shepard folds his arms the best wearing his armor. Mordin blinks watching them.

Operative Jenson taps on the data pad. He nods his head in agreement. "We can certainly help repair the damage. It will only take a few hours at most. You are advised to stay on board your ship for the duration of the visit." He hands the data pad back to her.

"The Normandy's crew will stay on board as per your request. I however, will not. I've been sent to oversee any 'problems' that maybe occurring without the Illusive Man's knowledge."

He nearly chokes at Miranda's accusations. "I assure you, we are well within our rights in regards to all research and development. The Illusive Man needs not worry about any 'problems' you believe are occurring."

"We'll see." Miranda walks around the three operatives towards the other end of the room.

The operatives watch as Miranda and her two associates follow her.

"We can't let them find out about our unsanctioned research." One of the Cerberus Operatives whispers to the Operative Project Leader.

"Shh… we'll watch them closely. I don't like this any more than you do. Have the men sent down to fix their ship as quickly as possible." Ralph Jenson remarks.

One of the Cerberus operative's bows then departs.

**INT. CERBERUS RESEARCH STATION – HALLWAY – LATE MORNING**

Miranda, Shepard and Mordin walk down a long white corridor with the view of stars to the left of them. Shepard glances out to see the sun from a distance shining brightly. It was an amazing view he never got bored of watching. Deep down he knew he was meant to be an explorer. He loved traveling on board a star ship or rather commanding one.

"Bold move…" Mordin starts but is interrupted.

"Well, I wasn't going to let them just bully me into complying. I came here for a reason. They're not going to stop me. Where the hell is it?" Miranda sighs having looked at every labeled door on the first floor.

"What are we looking for?" Shepard asks.

Miranda sighs. "Come on." She pushes the door open to reveal a set of stairs. They head up to the second floor and begin walking down the hallway. She sees an open research lab vacant. She tries to open the door but it's locked. "Damn it. Key locked. Figures. We'll need access to a key card."

"Maybe you should go ask them for one?" Shepard leans against the wall next to the door.

"You don't just ask them for one…" Miranda says as she tries to punch in her old access code. She laughs as it opens. "Ha! I didn't think it would work."

"It could still be a trap? Maybe the Illusive Man is testing you? See if you'll betray him." Shepard asks.

"I'm not. It's not about him at all." Miranda replies knowing full well, the Illusive Man would have every inch of the facility under surveillance. She knew this from first hand experience when rebuilding Commander Shepard. She was also in the presence of the Illusive man, getting a glimpse of all the videos being broadcasted.

Miranda, Mordin and Shepard enter into the research lab. Miranda taps on the computer system and begins adding key commands to block any trace back to anyone who might be eavesdropping on her research. She plugs in a data pad provided by none other than Liara T'soni. She begins her research into topics of interest, primarily everything to do with biotic research, female reproduction and other medical terms of interest.

Shepard walks around the room bored. Mordin nods at Miranda and points to various data on the screen. They didn't want it to be too easy for the Illusive Man to know what they were up to or researching.

**INT. CERBERUS RESEARCH STATION – RALPH JENSON'S OFFICE – NOON**

The three Cerberus Operatives watch over the view screen from Ralph Jenson Office.

"What are they doing?" The Operative asks.

"It's seems rather suspicious, if you ask me."

Ralph rubs his hand down his beard. "Obviously looking through our files and downloading any incriminating information. They're going to hand us over to the Illusive Man."

"We should eliminate them." The tall bald-headed Operative says to Ralph.

"No… We'll contact the Illusive Man directly." Ralph replies.

A moment later the view screen turns to gray static.

"What the hell?" One of the operative says startled.

The picture returns to show an empty room.

"They're gone?" He looks closer at the screen.

"A glitch…" Ralph replies. "It's been happening a lot around here. A power surge from the sun flares."

**INT. CERBERUS RESEARCH STATION – RESEARCH LAB – NOON**

Miranda starts to undress in front of Mordin and Shepard. Shepard raises his eyebrows watching. Miranda lies down on one of the medical beds in just her bra and panties, finding it rather cold and uncomfortable. She sighs resting her head back and closes her eyes. "I'm ready."

Mordin adjust the scanners to the appropriate height and angle. He walks back over to the computer terminal and begins the scans. Shepard folds his arms and watches but also keeps an eye out on the door. Beams of blue rays scans up and down her body.

After nearly a half hour worth of highly detailed scans they gain a significant amount of data. Mordin turns off the blue rays and begins to briefly look over the lower regions scans.

Miranda resists the urge to shiver but is finding it hard not to. "Are we done? I'm getting quite cold." She sits up, looking at Mordin with discomfort.

"One moment… Need to isolate."

She lies back down starting to get annoyed. Mordin picks up her shirt and drapes it over her. "Well developed chest."

Miranda covers herself barely and blinks at Mordin's mumbling words just moments ago. Shepard smirks having heard Mordin quite perfectly.

"Using a high-intensity focused ultrasonic beam on the problematic area." Mordin flips the switch again but this time several red beams run over her abdomen in a specific pattern. The beam felt warm but harmless.

"You found the cause?" Miranda asks trying to get warm under her shirt.

"Will be problematic later on… better to fix now then not." Mordin shrugs.

"Fixing what exactly?" Miranda gets a bit anxious.

"No need to worry. The procedure is safe."

"Hurry up. I can't take much more of this. Too many painful memories, I wish not to re-discover." Miranda admits.

"If unsuccessful we can try laparoscopy and dye examination."

"What the hell does that involve?" Miranda asks getting anxious.

"Small incision in abdomen. Gas is inserted to distend the abdomen. Insert telescope. Inspection begins. Womb. Tubes. Ovaries. Dye passes through cervix and into womb. Observe if damage has occurred or not. May require general anesthetic."

"You think?" Miranda replies sarcastically.

"Yes, indeed. Almost finished. Just a few minutes more. It can't be rushed."

"I wish." Miranda sighs.

"That should do it. Need time to analyze and go over the data in detail."

Miranda moves off the table and starts putting on her black Cerberus outfit, gloves and boots.

Mordin begins looking at the computer terminal analyzing the results. "Fascinating results."

"What is?" Miranda stands next to Mordin.

"Ahh… only one was functional, blocked. Possibly increased odds. Hard to know. Need further tests." Mordin smiles briefly.

"We don't have time to do it here. Download all the data. We can analyze it on board Normandy."

Mordin nods. "48% percent."

"You better act fast, your friends are on there way Miranda." Shepard says standing near the open door.

"Well, stall them. I'm not leaving without this data." Miranda says commandingly.

"55%." Mordin says out loud.

Shepard stands outside of the room with his gun in hand. "What's up?"

"We need you, your friend there and Officer Lawson to come with us. Seems, the Illusive Man wants to speak with you via the quantum entanglement we have located downstairs."

Shepard nods. "Only fair…"

"Now!" The Cerberus Operative points his small pistol at Commander Shepard.

"Why can't this go any faster?" Miranda anxiously yells out pacing back and forth.

"73%." Mordin mentions.

Commander Shepard smiles at the Cerberus operative. "You know what they say about bigger guns?"

"What?" He asks.

Commander Shepard whacks the operative across the face with his gun knocking him out cold. "The harder you fall." The Cerberus Operative slumps to the ground.

"95%." Mordin says to Miranda.

Miranda stops pacing placing her hand on her hip.

"100%. Complete. Mission data received."

"Good, let's go." Miranda takes all the data pads placing them in her Cerberus outfit to hide.

Shepard continues to look down the hallway ready for anything.

"Well, that works." Miranda steps out of the room looking down at the Cerberus Operative knocked out cold.

"He'll have a bad headache later." Shepard watches Miranda arm the bomb's counter and tosses it into the room.

"In ten seconds that room is going to be exposed to space. Better move our asses back to the Normandy." Miranda runs towards the other end of the hall with the others in toe.

"Was that really necessary?" Shepard asks jogging behind her.

"Yes. Don't get all paragon on me now, Shepard. Besides, I've seen you done far worse." Miranda blurts out as the floor moves slightly at an angle from the explosion. They seal the door behind them. Flames burst down the corridor towards them.

"This better be worth it." Shepard replies as they walk down the stairs.

"It is." Miranda says quietly enough for him to hear it.

"I meant, blowing up the place. You strictly told me not to. And the dead guy back there, said the Illusive Man wants to talk to us downstairs."

"The operative was obviously bluffing. Come on, we should depart, quickly."

**INT. CERBERUS RESEARCH STATION – MAIN LOBBY – EARLY AFTERNOON**

They exit the stair case and into the lobby of the main floor. They were happily greeted by the leader of the Cerberus Station with a gun pointing directly at them.

"Stop right there!" Ralph yells out.

"What the hell were you doing up there? You almost got us killed." Miranda says trying to act innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me. We know you're working for the Alliance. Traitor!" Ralph lashes out at them with words.

"Who? Him?" Miranda points to Commander Shepard. "He's actually a known Spectre for the Citadel Council."

"And an ex-Alliance Soldier. What of it?" Commander Shepard folds his arms.

He waves his gun at Miranda. "No you! We've heard about you betraying the Illusive Man. Ex-Cerberus Officer Miranda Lawson, you're a wanted criminal in some circles. There's a bounty on your head and I aim to collect."

"Wow. Funny how information seems to travel through the extranet, these days." Miranda says candidly.

"Bounty? What bounty?" Mordin asks confused.

"I'm sure we can work out some arrangement. You let us go and I'll keep the Illusive Man from finding out all your dirty little experiments you've been conducting without his knowledge." Miranda asks politely.

"We're not that stupid to reveal what we've been hiding." He says pacing back and forth.

"Really? Do, tell… The station is crawling with hidden security cameras. I'm shocked he didn't put an end to this pathetic place sooner."

The station shifts as the explosions gets worse above them. A part of the floor gives way coming down on top of Ralph, slicing his body in two. Red blood begins gushing out everywhere.

Commander Shepard grabs Miranda just in time preventing her from getting hit from above. "We have to leave, NOW! I don't feel like dying again."

"That I agree with." Miranda says as they head towards the Cargo bay terminal.

**INT. NORMANDY – DECONTAMINATION – EARLY AFTERNOON**

They jog inside the terminal heading for the open door on board the Normandy. Shepard, Mordin and Miranda enter inside the decontamination area of the Normandy, Miranda seals the door shut with a slam of her palm on the button.

Shepard presses his earpiece with one hand while trying to hold on the the wall with the other. "Joker fly us the hell out of here! The station is going to blow!"

"Ahh, we have people out there working on the hull."

"I don't care, Joker. Do it!" Commander Shepard replies with authority in his voice.

Miranda raises an eyebrow. "Just like that?"

"Alright. Hold on! It's going to get a little bumpy in there."

A woman's voice blares, "Decontamination in progress…" The blue ray runs over them. Back and forth. "Decontamination in progress…"

"God that's so annoying." Miranda sighs. "Who reactivated that bloody thing!"

Shepard catches Miranda as she stumbles backwards.

The door opens after the decontamination progress completes. They stumble backwards on to the ground together. With Miranda lying with her back against him.

Shepard jokes. "I always wanted to try this position."

Miranda laughs. She sits up and gets to her feet. She extends a hand helping him up.

"Will be in my lab. Seems much safer." Mordin says departing.

"BOOOM!" Joker says out loud, with his arms raised up in the air, as he watches the Cerberus Research Station explode.

Miranda and Shepard stare in Joker's direction.

"Yeah… Another base eliminated, score another one for the good guys."

Shepard grins as Miranda shakes her head in disapproval.

Miranda and Shepard walk through CIC. "It's not my fault they had too much explosive experiments running amok! It was a simple bomb. Minimal damage."

"Jack!" They both say out loud at the same time. They smile at each other.

**INT. NORMANDY – KASUMI'S QUARTERS – AFTERNOON**

Jack laughs out loud as she continues to watch the Cerberus Station blow up from Kasumi's quarters. "That'll teach you to experiment and fuck with me."

**INT. NORMANDY – ARMORY – AFTERNOON**

Commander Shepard and Miranda enter into the Armory.

"Tell me your mission was a success?" Miranda asks walking up to Garrus and Jacob.

"Oh, we found the mother of all mother lodes." Garrus jokes. "Take a look at this bad boy."

Shepard examines the heavy rifle in detail.

Jacob steps forward. "It's a Mattocks. They've been modified for thermal clips. It's a reliable gun the colonist militias have been using for decades."

"And, did you find it?" Miranda asks Jacob curiously.

"Yeah, I found it… It's over here." Jacob walks over with Miranda to a crate full of armor. "You're not seriously thinking on wearing this thing?"

"Of course… A lot better protection then I've been getting. Frankly, I don't see the point of your displeasure in me wearing it."

"It's your call…" Jacob says to Miranda.

"That's right… Don't forget it." Miranda remarks back sarcastically.

Shepard smiles briefly at Miranda and Jacob bickering.

Garrus looks at Commander Shepard. "You really know how to blow up a place."

"It was all Miranda, this time."

"Really? You've been teaching her some really bad tricks lately."

Shepard grins at Garrus. "Not nearly as much as she's been teaching me about biotics and all sorts of..."

"You can say it, Shepard. All sorts of interesting 'sexual positions' I never thought possible. He's a fantastic lover. God, I'm so lucky." Miranda walks off with Jacob following behind her with a crate full of armor.

Shepard smiles wide at Miranda.

"Shepard, what have you done...?" Garrus asks curiously.

Shepard rubs his palm down the back of his head briefly. "Not nearly as much…"

"Really. I can't say I'm not jealous." Garrus sighs as they both walk towards the Armory exit.

Shepard shrugs.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN - AFTERNOON**

Shepard sits down at his desk that afternoon after removing his armor and taking a quick shower. He checks the flashing new message screen. He sees an encrypted video transmission message from his friend, Counselor Anderson. He hits "play."

**ENCRYPTED VIDEO TRANSMISSION**

To: **Commander Shepard**

From: **Counsellor Anderson**

Shepard,

"Good to hear from you. It's been a while. Where do I begin? I always hated this part, finding what to write in my damn reports when I was on board the old Normandy. Boy that seems like a life time ago.

"I'm glad that you took care of the Collectors and stopped the abductions of the other colonies. I've been looking over the data you sent me. You have data on an actual Reaper. Finally, some real evidence to show the council, not that we didn't have any before with Sovereign. I won't lie to you, Shepard. I have my doubts about them believing any of this but I'll see what I can do. You mentioned you stopped taking orders from the Illusive man, well, that couldn't have gone well but I trust you, Shepard. Admiral Hackett and I believe you'd only do it for the right reasons. So far, Admiral Hackett has denied all requests to bring you in. Let us work out the details about bringing you back home, that is, if you still want to.

"Ms. Williams came by asking about you. I showed her the letter you sent me. She misses you even if she wouldn't admit. If you're not too busy, she'd want to hear from you. I know you both have some issues to work out.

"Life isn't easy being in the military with the people you love and leave behind to 'fight the good fight'. I should know. I lost a marriage. I was never home long enough. She got tired I suppose and I hardly ever saw my son. Missed out on many things but I was always proud of him and what he accomplished.

"The same could be applied to you. I'm proud of you taking a stand. Fighting for what you believe in.

"I'll see what I can do to help the Alliance prepare for the upcoming war with the Reapers. It's damn frustrating when no one wants to listen and I've tried like hell to make sure they don't forget what you did. I'll keep trying.

"Stay safe out there,

Counselor Anderson."

Shepard nods in agreement. "Thank you, Anderson."

**INT. NORMANDY – ENGINEERING DECK – EVENING**

In engineering, Tali was working almost non-stop to keep the Normandy in top working condition. She was even more impressed that the Normandy's systems efficiency has gone up to 93%. But Tali knew Miranda would demand more. It was only after they finally repaired the outer hulls that it was beginning to rise.

"Just like I said it would but noooo."

Ken and Gabby look over at Tali as they work at their stations.

Tali taps on her omni tool when she had an epiphany of information cross through her mind. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

Ken looks at Gabby with a grin.

"EDI, where is Commander Shepard?" Tali asks without hesitation.

"Commander Shepard is in Ms. Lawson's Office." EDI replies helpfully.

"And why wouldn't he be… Bosh'tet."

"They're engaged in some interesting foreplay." EDI again states.

"EDI, I need not know what they are doing. I can care less."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Nevermind, EDI." Tali storms out of the Engineering deck to speak with Commander Shepard.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, this evening." Ken tells Gabby.

"They seem to be working a lot in her quarters lately." Gabby adds.

"No doubt they've been doing all sorts of wonderful calibrations." Ken grins. "Garrus told me that one."

Gabby shakes her head at him. "The benefits of not working on an alliance ship… fraternization rules seem not to apply."

"What are you saying, Gabby? You want to do some calibrations with me later?"

"Ken, get back to your calibrations." Gabby says jokingly.

"But it's no fun doing calibrations by myself." Ken continues to flirt with Gabby.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – EVENING**

Tali approaches Miranda's office door which seems to highlight, the open green light. She hesitates going in and finding them in an awkward, maybe even sexual position. She pushes away her self-doubt and worries and heads inside.

Tali doesn't see Miranda or Shepard at her desk. Nor on the bed. "Thank god." Tali approaches the edge of the desk and could hear Miranda in the background.

Miranda chuckles, "Ha ha… that tickles. Ha ha."

Commander Shepard turns his head towards the direction of the door opening. He could see Tali, standing near the edge of Miranda's desk. Tali then recognizes where they are.

Miranda could tell by his expression in his eyes that it was someone he cared about. She pierced her eyes at him.

"Ah, excuse me. Shepard." Tali calls out to him.

Miranda knew all too well who it was. Shepard puts Miranda's feet to the side and stands up and walks over towards Miranda's desk.

"What is it, Tali?"

Tali couldn't get over looking at Shepard without a shirt on, only black pants that seemed snug in all the right places. His bare chest, toned up a little bit, the hair near his belly button and downwards. She was in awe.

Shepard rubs his bald head making Tali all the more distracted. Then she came out of her gaze when Miranda wrapped her arm around his waist. That totally killed the mood for her. Miranda, dressed in a white t-shirt that was snug showing off her feminine form and black pants.

"What can we do for you?" Miranda asks calmly.

"I've been thinking about our earlier conversations about the Mass Relays, the Haestrom Sun and dark energy."

Miranda and Shepard stood there patiently waiting and hearing Tali out.

"I remembered hearing about one of the star systems Sun going supernova, throwing the mass relay out of the system. It seems to be happening now, with the Haestrom Sun, possibly going supernova prematurely…"

"You think these two incidents are linked somehow?" Miranda asks.

"It almost seems like it was deliberately done to cause such destruction given the proximity to Heretic Geth controlled space. Maybe the Reapers are using the Sun's energy output to create a worm hole to portal in from dark space. Using FTL drives from dark space would probably take months or even years reach us. I don't think the Reapers are going to wait that long."

Miranda removes her arm from Shepard and thought about what Tali said. It sort of made sense. "When was the last time, that supernova took place?"

"No idea."

"Then why bring it up in the first place, Tali? You need to back up your claims."

Shepard speaks up not liking the disagreement between Miranda and Tali. "The Protheans were wiped out 50,000 years ago. It's possible it was then?"

Miranda tilts her head at Shepard.

Shepard scratches his head. "Didn't the recording on Illos say the first thing the Reapers did was to interrupt communications that would cripple the entire network?"

"Yes from what you've told me." Tali replies.

Miranda paces with anxiety. "If they have access to even one of the mass relays, they could spread out their forces to every known system within the Milky Way. There is no way we can be in all places at one time."

"I know." Shepard says with dismay.

Tali adds. "The Reapers destroyed the Prothean home world. It was the center of galactic politics, information and finance, they would be able to cripple any resistance almost before any civilization would have any idea they are under attack!"

"Controlling the Citadel, would give them control over the relay network, cutting off all star systems from each other thus destroying those said communications and travel capability. Damn it." Miranda curses.

Shepard changes his stance. "Well, the Citadel Council still doesn't believe the Reapers are real. There is no point in going back there and telling them when they won't even listen to me. We have to start preparing other colonies, or at least saving our own people. Gather the allies who will listen and begin preparations for an assault. We have to be ready." Shepard states to both of them.

"I'll inform the Migrant Fleet of my findings. I hope we are all ready for the battle ahead of us, Shepard."

"Me too, Tali." Shepard says with some concern.

Miranda thinks to herself, one finger near her mouth resting her elbow top of her other arm.

Shepard watches Tali depart. He turns his focus back to Miranda who seems concerned and distant for a moment. "Look at it this way; we have an advanced warning from the Protheans. We have the advantage of knowing how they will strike."

Miranda moves away from him. "Do we, really?"

Shepard watches her walk back towards the back of the room. "Miranda. We'll find a way. I need to inform Anderson on the seriousness of what we've learned. He can relay my concerns to the Alliance or even Admiral Hackett. They seem to be my only official supporters these days."

Miranda turns around and looks at him. "Why can't this be simple, for once?"

"War is messy… People die. I'll do my best not to give them that satisfaction."

"I know." Miranda's bare fingers touch his chest.

"I can't save everyone but I will save you, if it comes down to it." Shepard touches her arms reaffirming his love.

"Don't say that." Miranda turns away from him.

He touches her shoulders.

"Don't you dare sacrifice your life for me!"

He wraps his arms around her, comforting her. "Miranda. Love is stronger than death. The heart will survive. I promise I won't let you down."

"You haven't. If all else fails, we go together." Miranda curses through her tears.

"I hope it never comes to that." He says tearing up.

"I hope not."

She turns around and could see the tears drop from his eyes. She caresses his face, feeling exactly the same turmoil that losing each other would bring. Miranda leans in and kisses his lips comforting him.

He hugs her as she moves her hands around his neck. Their forehead touch each other, as they close their eyes standing there holding each other.

**INT. CITADEL STATION – ASHLEY'S APARTMENT – NIGHT**

Ashley walks back into the main living room of her apartment after putting Ethan down for bed. She walks over to her computer and logs on.

"No new message… figures. Why do I even do this to myself? To think I loved you and now, you don't even acknowledge it, or even talk to me. Great, here I go again, feeling sorry for myself. How did mom ever do this…? It must have been hell."

She stands up and walks away from her computer and plops down on the sofa. She looks down at the poetry book sitting on the coffee table in front of her. Then back up at the computer. She reaches down and picks up the book. She flips through pages searching for a poem. Ashley closes the book after a few moments and tosses it on the coffee table.

"No… He'll just have to contact me. I can't force him to." She gets up and decides to go to bed.

She turns off the lamp. The light shined inside the room from the outside, illuminating her path to the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16: Undiscovered

**CHAPTER 16: UNDISCOVERED**

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – NIGHT**

It was late at night and all that could be heard was the hum of the engines and the odd noises that randomly echoed in the background. Miranda's body moves slightly as she adjusted her body closer to Shepard with her head slightly resting on his shoulder. She fingers unconsciously moves over his waist resting over his warm body.

Shepard body jerks slightly as his eyes continues back in forth rapidly. Then it happened again. Shepard groans, "uugh…"

His body spasm again but this time it woke Miranda up from her sleep. She leans up, covering her naked breasts with the black blanket and briefly glancing around.

Shepard's head was moving back and forth slightly. Miranda could see his rapid eye movement, he was intensely dreaming of something terribly upsetting.

Miranda whispers with concern placing her hand on his shoulder. "Jon, wake up."

He breathes in deeply, his heartbeat racing; he startles himself awake. He opens his eyes and leans up in bed. He turns his head to see Miranda looking back at him. He thinks for a moment and checks out the surroundings.

Miranda rubs his back. "What is, Jon?"

"Nothing…"

Miranda was at a loss for words.

He leans his head back down on the pillow staring up at the ceiling of the ship.

Miranda continues watching him, tired and concerned.

He looks back at her. "Go back to sleep, I'm fine."

"Jon… What is it?" She asks him again inquiring.

He runs his palm over his eyes briefly. "Images from the ciphers I received, when I was hunting down Saren in search of the conduit. You know… the ring on the Citadel was the back door, from Illos, the Protheans used it to escape."

"That was the conduit?" Miranda asks with confusion.

"Yeah..."

"But there is more to it than that…" Miranda continues.

"A lot more… On Eden prime, the beacon showed me images of the Prothean's warnings of war, death and destruction by the Reapers… the visions just started appearing more frequently the last few months. I had forgotten them entirely."

"Anything I can do?" Miranda asks.

"The images seem clearer but out of reach. I need to speak with Liara about them. She'll know what it all means."

"Alright." Miranda remained skeptical on how Liara could help.

He moves over to caresses her face gently giving her a small kiss on her lips. She smiles and lies back down next to him. Shepard stares up at the ceiling trying to make sense of it all.

**INT. NORMANDY – COCKPIT – MORNING**

The Normandy arrives within the Sowilo System, in the Hourglass Nebula and heads for the third planet, Hagalaz.

"Shepard should enroll in some type of 'frequent flyer mileage' program… since we seemed to be coming here a lot lately. I hope nobody notices." Joker casually states openly.

"I'll be sure to mention that to him." Miranda says standing behind Joker with her arms crossed.

"Shit…" Joker turns his chair around to face her. He notes her stance of authority dressed in her black Cerberus outfit. "Uh… Miranda. I'll inform the Commander of our arrival?"

"No need. I'm on my way to speak with him. Inform Liara T'soni of our approach. Commander Shepard will come aboard within the hour."

"Roger that." Joker watches her depart the cockpit. He turns around in his chair smiling slightly.

"Jeff…" EDI speaks up.

"What now, EDI?"

"You do realize Ms. Lawson is in a serious relationship with Commander Shepard?"

"Anyone with eyes can see that. They're _in love._" Joker jokes at the end.

"Then why do men look at what they cannot have?" EDI asks.

"I don't know…" Joker continues to tap on the controls in front of him.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – MORNING**

Miranda walks into her office and towards the back table. She places two cups of orange juice down next to the breakfast she brought in only moments ago. Miranda sits down and starts to look over a data pad as she eats a sliced bagel layered in cream cheese.

Miranda turns her eyes towards Shepard as he begins to stir and wake up. He sits up and glances over towards Miranda.

"What… no breakfast in bed?" He asks jokingly.

Miranda smiles briefly at him. "Time to get up, Liara is expecting you within the hour."

"Right." He glances over the side of the bed and uncovers himself from the bed sheet. He leans down and puts on his dark blue boxer briefs. He casually walks over to the other side where Miranda was sitting on the sofa and sits down.

He takes the other half of bagel layered in cream cheese and starts to eat it. He leans back with the cup of orange juice and takes a sip.

Miranda glances at Shepard, stealing her other half… her eyes move down his chest towards his package held within his tight boxer briefs. She sighs inwardly looking at her data pad once again.

Shepard smiles slightly at Miranda. "Want some?"

Miranda chuckles at the thought. "Tempting as that is, not now Shepard."

Shepard takes another bite of his bagel.

Miranda places the data pad to the right of her, leans forward and takes the cup of orange juice. She sits back with her leg over the other. Takes a few sips savoring it.

Shepard could see the wheels turning in her facial expression. She was deeply in thought and distant and maybe even a little bit annoyed. "Did you find the answers you're looking for?"

Miranda places her empty cup of orange juice down on the coffee table. "No... And it's pissing me off…"

Shepard chuckles at her annoyed state of mind.

"Jon, this isn't funny!" She retorts back at him.

Shepard raised his eyebrows a little.

Miranda stands up. "We've been at for months, almost every day and night and nothing! Do you have any idea how this makes me feel? I… It's infuriating." She grunts with frustration.

He stands up and walks over to her to comfort her with a hug.

"Don't. I don't want to be comforted. I want a damn answer to what the hell my father did to me. I don't deserve this!" She plops down on her bed.

He stands in front of her, arms folded with a sad face. "Mordin didn't find anything in all those scans you took from the Research Station?"

Miranda stands up. "The scans indicated a minor problem but that's been dealt with and fixed according to Mordin. Everything is working as intended. How can it be? All the problems that I thought were an issue are not. The removal of the tumor, I thought was a problem, only seemed to correct whatever hormonal imbalance that was occurring. I actually felt better once it was gone. More alive and well, more sexually aroused than ever."

Shepard watches Miranda walk back and forth for a moment. "It has to be my eggs, they're likely damaged, or… or…"

"Or what?" He asks.

"Or I'm simply not meant to have children like the doctor indicated in his report. I don't know, damn it. Maybe… it's a result of all those genetic modifications. It's probably why my father was going to terminate me so many years ago. I was a complete failure. Leave it to my father to mess with my genetic make-up so much so that it prevents me from having any of my own. Ass! All I ever wanted was… to be normal, to love, be loved and to have a normal birth for this child. To feel more than some damn lab rat created in some test tube! Not one created by an egomaniacal father."

"Miranda, you're not a failure in my eyes!" Shepard lightly grabs her arms. "Stop this!"

"I can't help it, Shepard. This is what I am…" Miranda wipes the tears that start to fall.

He stands in front of her, touching her shoulder gently. "Miranda… I'm not giving up on you. I love you for who you are and not how you were created. You're the woman, I've always wanted. You're intelligent, independent, loyal, beautiful and caring. And a damn good XO. Don't let this destroy you. We'll find another way."

Miranda leans into his embrace as she breathes in deeply his scent. His words always had that calming effect on her. No matter what she said he never left her side. He was the strength through it all. "Thank you, Jon. I don't enjoy this. Spilling out all my frustrations on to you." She releases from his embrace.

Shepard shrugs. "I can take it."

Miranda smiles slightly. "I'll be fine. Go. Liara's waiting for you."

"You sure?" Shepard asks again.

"Shepard… if she can help you understand and make sense of the images then I have no problems with her helping you." Miranda towards her desk with the data pad in hand.

He follows her. She places the data pad down on the counter near her collection of books.

"You never did mention how you two met?"

Miranda glances over at Shepard still not dressed and leaning on her desk.

"It's not really relevant now, is it?"

"How did you become involved?"

"If you must've known, we knew the Collectors were searching for your body as was Liara. Feron was working for the Shadow Broker until he heard the Shadow Broker making a deal with the Collectors. We recruited Feron to help Liara. Liara was caught in the middle of an intense fire fight from the Blue Suns on Omega. I lead a team to save Liara and bring her to meet the Illusive man. We both had the same goals. It was a win, win situation for both of us."

"So you used her?"

"Not intentionally, we, humanity needed you, we couldn't lose you. And besides, Liara couldn't let you go. You obviously were very close." She stands there facing away from him. She takes one of her books and turns around casually looking through it as if meaning to find what she was looking for.

That was it. He thought to himself. "Thank you."

Miranda glances briefly over at him. "For what?"

"If you didn't help Liara escape the Blue Suns attack, she wouldn't have been able to recover my body. And you bringing me back to life. We would have never met."

"I didn't do it myself. We had the best doctors working on you. I'm glad you were recoverable. I had my doubts but you're a fighter, Shepard."

He smiles at Miranda. "And so are you!"

She smiles back at him. "I get what you're doing. Thank you."

"Liara's a close friend, Miranda."

"Did I say anything, Shepard? You can be friends with whomever you wish." She closes the book and places it back thinking.

He walks up behind her and places his arms around her waist. Miranda closes her eyes relishing in the closeness. "I want only you Miranda."

"Then you better get dressed and go, so we can deal with our next mission." Miranda says with some authority.

Shepard gives her a nice squeeze and kiss on the cheek. "Love you too."

Miranda smirks as she watches him briefly head towards the back to retrieve his clothing. She sits down at her desk.

A few minutes later, Shepard walks out of her office fully dressed.

Miranda leans back in her chair. Her arms folded, she remembers the day Liara brought Shepard's body to the Cerberus Facility. How they both watched as the Cerberus doctors worked on him and the doubts of whether or not he could be revived. Miranda knew Liara was much more than just a close friend. Liara cared about Shepard and most likely loved him unconditionally.

Miranda was always cautious and usually didn't act without thinking situations through and sometimes, very rarely, she did act irrationally and impulsively guided by her emotions but only when she was stressed to the breaking point. To surrender to him unconditionally scared her.

She was amazed how much one man, could inspire such loyalty and devotion from all sorts of races, and especially from women of different cultures and races. There was something very special about him, but he was just a man. She smiled and almost chuckled happily at the thought of being the one and only one he'd ever want to be with. He was certainly an ass at times, a terrible dancer, always joked around way too much just to get a rise out of her but such a good fuck and now her lover. He stood up to her, didn't let her get away with anything, and demanded even more of her. She would keep him focused; make sure he succeeds in defeating the Reapers and whatever else he needed. She loved him. Everything else she'd figure out along the way.

**INT. CITADEL – ANDERSON'S OFFICE – MORNING**

Anderson stands with his hands folded behind his back as the holographic images of the Citadel Council look over the new data Commander Shepard provided him with.

The salarian was the first to address Anderson. "This is the good news you have for us? Commander Shepard's temporary work with Cerberus is over, so you say."

The asari Counselor steps forward. "But we've heard reports to indicate that he is still flying around in a Cerberus known star ship."

"I find it highly unlikely he's done with Cerberus. It's just another one of his ploy's to deceive us." Turian adds.

"Have you reviewed the data?" Anderson asks.

"We've reviewed the data that you sent us regarding Commander Shepard's finding on these 'Reapers'."

"And?"

"It would be foolish to acknowledge this threat." Salarian exclaims.

"You can't be serious." Anderson paces back and forth then stops to listen to the asari's explanation.

"Not publicly. It would only cause wide spread panic. We need to keep order intact."

Udina walks in. "You really should inform when you are dealing with the councilors Anderson."

"You answer to me, remember?" Anderson talks back.

"The asari councilor is right. It would only cause panic." Udina stands next to Anderson.

"So you're going to ignore the whole Reaper threat, throw it under the rug?"

"No." The asari changes her stance slightly.

"We've been making preparations of our own; if and when this 'Reaper' shows itself we will be ready." The turian emphasizes the word Reaper with both his hands.

"There isn't going to be just one Reaper. The data proves hundreds are coming." Anderson says. "You're under estimating our enemy and how serious this threat is."

The salarian takes offense to Anderson's outburst. "It is you that are underestimating the real threat."

"Commander Shepard actions have proved to be reckless and dangerous. He has defied orders on more than one occasion." The asari adds.

"Shepard is clearly deranged, delusional and a traitor. And you're continuing to ally with a traitor with Cerberus affiliations." Turian speaks.

"Unbelievable." Anderson raises his hands in the air out of frustration.

"As long as Shepard remains in the Terminus System we will not bring him in to answer for his crimes." Asari states to Anderson specifically.

Anderson could not believe what he was hearing. "He saved your asses from Sovereign."

"And we thank him for doing so." Salarian adds.

"I think we've expressed our views on the matter." Asari terminates the connection.

Udina leaves the room with small smile on his face. Anderson walks over towards the balcony and sighs.

**INT. NORMANDY – MEDICAL LAB – MORNING**

Commander Shepard walks into the Medical Bay and approaches Dr. Chakwas. She turns her head to meet him with a smile.

Shepard sighs and plops down on the chair behind her. She turns her chair to face him.

"Commander." She asks sincerely. "What's brings you by?"

He sits in the chair emotionless. He couldn't feel anything. "I was trained to take charge, make decisions and to think without being sidetracked by emotions."

Dr. Chakwas moves in her chair adjusting her position as she listens to Commander Shepard talk.

"I feel numb; I should feel overwhelmed by Miranda's emotional outburst. She doesn't like asking for what she needs. She takes care of the problems herself. And yet, I know she feels anger and disappointment in not being able to conceive my child."

Dr. Chakwas sighs inwardly. "Commander. There is no right or wrong way to feel. She needs to clearly and specifically tell you how to help her, help you. Communicate openly with her. Share in the process of treatment, the burdens, the joys, perceptions and experiences. It will help balance the intensity and bring you both closer with a deeper respect for each other."

"I want her to be happy." Shepard stands up.

"Have you discussed other options?"

"Like what?" Shepard shrugs.

"Adoption."

"She wants it naturally."

"Has she thought about in vitro fertilization? It's still used to this day. They even pre-screen the fertilized eggs for genetic anomalies and defects. They can even determine the sex of the child beforehand."

Shepard rubs his hand over his bald head. "I remember one couple on the Citadel several years back bitching over some sort of defect or test the brother wanted done on his brother's child not yet born. It was a tough decision to advise them on."

Dr. Chakwas stands up. "With Miranda being biotic with Eezo implants, it may cause all sorts of medical problems for the unborn child. Most don't survive. They are deformed, develop brain tumors or become cancerous in nature. Those that are lucky enough to survive have a small chance of becoming biotic. Not being able to conceive or carry the baby to term may be a blessing in disguise."

"How can you even say that?" Shepard asks with disgust.

"I'm just giving you the facts, Commander. There are other options less dangerous. I fail to understand the reason why you're both considering having one at all."

Shepard shakes his head in disapproval. "Is it true?"

"What Commander?"

He looks down at the floor for a moment remembering what Miranda told him some time ago. His eyes stare directly into Dr. Chakwas's. "The operation... it wasn't only for the benign tumors, was it?"

Dr. Chakwas had always been honest with Shepard. "I'm sorry Commander. It was beyond saving."

"I understand." Shepard rubbed the back of his neck contemplating. He leaves the Medical Lab confused, yet relieved.

**INT. NORMANDY – ARMORY – MORNING**

Jacob stands next to a table full of weapons near the far side of the room, cleaning one of several guns.

The majority of the guns on display were either bought or collected throughout their mission and enjoyed his time cleaning them after missions. Something about it always calmed him, that and working out doing sit ups.

Jacob was lost in thought thinking about Miranda and her relationship with Commander Shepard. _An alliance soldier and ex-Cerberus operative putting their differences of opinion's aside for romance. Why wasn't it that easy for us?_

Jacob had thought it was Miranda just having a fling or some wild infatuation for Commander Shepard. Miranda told otherwise. How could she not feel something for him? She spent the last two years working to bring him back to life. _He clearly is a better man than I._

**FLASHBACK**

The living room was large and spacious, contemporary. Sofas, took up most of the center of the room where they talked about missions primarily "off-duty." Some mention about his absent father and himself now working for Cerberus for the greater good. He was tired of the Alliance bureaucracy. Everything was falling into place. A deep friendship had blossomed between Jacob and Miranda and now possibly more. It was going all so well until he made a move on her.

Jacob leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Miranda was shocked but kissed him back a little too long as things were starting to heat up sexually between them.

She gently pushed him backwards. "Jacob…" She said licking her lips and catching her breath.

He combed his hand through her dark silky brown hair and around her ear.

She shook her head no and proceeded to get up.

"Miranda… I thought we had something… your giving off some pretty distinct vibes." Jacob stands up and follows her.

Miranda walks over towards the large glass windows, the sun was setting. It was a beautiful shade of pink. "Jacob, this isn't real. None of it…" Miranda says trying to lessen the blow.

Jacob stands next to her as she doesn't even look at him. "You're kidding me right?" Jacob says not believing any of it. "We have something, something good." He touches her shoulder.

Miranda moves away from his touch. "To you perhaps… we are two completely different people. You're a nice guy Jacob, a little too nice. We don't have the same views about Cerberus, not really. I'm your superior; I have duties and responsibilities to perform. I need to return to the station to update the Illusive man on our successful mission."

"That's it huh? I always figured you were married to your job. Cerberus ideals always came first but you're definitely not the person I thought you were. You should probably leave. I'll see you back on the Minuteman Station." Jacob says as he walks away towards the stairs near the back of the room, just off to the right of the small kitchen.

Miranda closes her eyes and sighs. She departs feeling a little disappointed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kasumi says watching Jacob from a far.

He didn't even here the door open. He looks over towards Kasumi leaning against the wall near the door. He places the gun down and begins cleaning another.

Kasumi walks towards Jacob. "What's bothering you Jacob? You can tell me."

"No thanks. There is enough gossip floating around the ship." Jacob says a bit annoyed being bothered while he worked.

"Not as much as I hoped. It's rather quiet at the moment. Shepard is off doing who knows what with Liara, all alone… on the Shadow Broker base." Kasumi smiles leaning against the table watching Jacob.

Jacob tries his best to ignore her but it wasn't working out that well.

"And Kelly… I didn't think she would be into the rough and foul-mouthed Zaeed." Kasumi says looking straight ahead towards the window.

"We all have our different tastes it seems." Jacob speaks up as he places another clean gun down and picks up another.

"Indeed. I wouldn't have thought you and Miranda would be an item." Kasumi watches Jacobs's expression only to find pain there.

"We're not!" Jacob grips the gun a little harder while cleaning.

"Ahhh… I get it. She broke your heart? Not surprising on how many think of her as a cold, heartless bitch, well Jack anyways."

"I don't want to talk about it but you're wrong. We just didn't mesh that well with our ideals. And let's leave it at that." Jacob puts down the gun half cleaned. "If you don't mind, I have a lot of cleaning to do."

"Alright… You know where to find me, if you want to talk." She touches his shoulder gently as she moves her hand across his back as she leaves.

He then glances in her direction watching her move her hips and body. He grins slightly picking up the weapon to finish cleaning it.

**INT. SHADOW BROKER BASE SHIP – COMMUNICATIONS ROOM – MORNING**

Shepard walks into the main room, looks up at the video feeds coming from the vid monitors, showing off exploding bombs, war breaking loose on some planet he didn't even recognize.

"Shepard, come join me." Liara spoke from the far right of the room, near the sofas.

He walks casually over to her taking another look at the monitors on the way. He could see she was busy with a data pad in her hand but relaxing quite comfortably on the sofa nonetheless.

"Some kind of war going on, on the monitor, doesn't look familiar."

"Oh… a civil war, much like what humans on Earth experienced in history. Various factions trying to take hold. No real danger to anyone, except those on the planet itself."

"You do it?"

"By the Goddess, no..." She places her data pad on the coffee table. "Tell me Shepard, about your Prothean visions?"

Shepard sits down in the middle of the sofa. Liara was to the right of him on the other side sofa. He leans forward rubbing his eyes with his right hand then places it down.

Liara looks at him with some concern. "What is it, Shepard?"

He looks up at her and sighs. "Mostly the same images as before but a few other images have come up to the surface. Some pretty terrifying images. I think the Reapers were trying to implant the Protheans or Collectors with machine like parts, wires, into living flesh."

"Or maybe they were trying to make a Prothean Reaper?" Liara asks.

Shepard shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. All I can see is this beast with sharp teeth, screeching out at me with mucus dripping down. Not to mention those four glowing Collector eyes with his hand reaching down at me, trying to take me or maybe drag me off to be experimented on. I saw the same image with one Prothean cowering on his knees shielding himself with his arms from whatever the Collector was going to do to it."

"That is quite possible. The Reapers are machine and organic. It could be how they were created or how they themselves were changed."

Shepard leans back looking down at the table. "On the Collector ship, we didn't see any implants; mostly the Collectors DNA was modified."

"Perhaps, I, we could mind meld. I could somehow, understand what you are seeing and make an objective opinion from it all."

Shepard stares over at Liara and her suggestion.

"If, that is, Miranda has no objections about it." Liara replies cautiously.

"She expressed no problem with learning the meaning of them. I just wish they'd stop." Shepard rubs his neck a little as Liara got up and sat next to him.

"If, you're sure… I'd be happy to help you, Shepard." Liara asks again.

"Sure. How did this go again?" Shepard asks watching Liara move a little bit more closely to Shepard. Very closely.

"Concentrate Shepard… look into my eyes."

Shepard gazes into her beautiful blue eyes, her smile, and her lips moving as she talks.

Liara touches his cheek. "Shepard. You need to focus, if this is going to work."

He refocuses and looks into her eyes but couldn't help feel the surge of blood going elsewhere.

"Let go of all the self-doubt and worries that cloud your mind. Breathe in and out… slowly, calm yourself, Shepard."

He does and that's when it hit him. Her 'Embrace Eternity…' Her eyes go black and the visions pour out of his mind like so many times before… it was so intense, then it slowed down in manageable comprehension, the images, clearer, slowly he could see them, most of them were blurred but he knew what he saw and he didn't like it. He then saw the Protheans, the Collectors, the Sun, the two planets and the Reaper… then it stopped. Empty, blackness consumed his mind.

A warm touch caresses his face. It was soft and blue. It was Liara looking back at him smiling. He smiled back. He thought it was dream. Liara was dancing seductively in front of him, it seemed similar, oddly familiar… then it changed. She moved seductively up the bed towards him, blue and naked. _Ah shit_. Shepard said quietly within his mind. They kissed passionately, long and hard; she was straddling him, embraced within his arms, enjoying the motion of their hips pressed up against each other, riding him, gasping, moaning, breathing heavily, they kissed, until she felt her feelings overtake her body... she cried out."

"Oh by the GODDESS!" Liara broke off the mind melt, breathing heavily, shocked by her own climax, and overwhelmed with embarrassment.

Shepard gasps heavily as he shook his own head in confusion with the abrupt end.

"What… just happened?" He asks staring at Liara with confusion.

"I… I don't know. I was taking in all the images from the cipher. And then I was there, on the bed making love to you but it wasn't really me. Oh goddess…" Her palm slaps against her forward.

Shepard was beginning to put it all together, he starts to smile.

"I was witnessing you having sex with Miranda. Participating as her…" Liara stands up with her hand over her mouth. "I… I liked it." Liara closed her eyes.

Shepard hands in his lap trying to ignore his erection.

Liara sees Shepard giving off a slight smirk. "Did you plan this from the beginning? Given my feelings for you, Shepard?"

"What? No! I'd never do that to you, Liara." He replies with disbelief.

"Or maybe I did. I apologize, Shepard." Her palm on her forehead, thinking how this all came about.

"Liara, it's fine."

"No. I intruded upon an intimate moment between you both. You probably should go…"

"Are you going to be alright, Liara?" Shepard stands up.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I think."

"You should have dinner with Miranda and me?"

"Oh no. And cause more discomfort than I am already feeling?"

"I miss having you on board the Normandy."

"That is kind of you to say, Shepard. I miss being around you too but we have our duties."

"More reason to join us for drinks or just to say hi." Shepard says with an almost puppy face.

"How can I say no?" Liara replies. "I'll be over at 6?"

"Perfect." Shepard smiles and departs.

"Oh, Shepard what have I done." Liara sighs.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – NOON**

Miranda exits her quarters and makes her way around to meet Mess Sergeant Gardner. The fact that her belly wouldn't stop growling was making it quite hard for her to work.

"Good to see you Ms. Lawson. I cooked up something special today. Chicken egg rolls or a plate of vegetables, noodles with pieces of sweet and spicy chicken.

"Either of them sounds fine." She uses her chop sticks to take a bite noodles from the bowl. She was about to leave when Kasumi steps gracefully in front of her near side of the counter.

"Tell me Miranda..." Kasumi asks while watching Miranda pick at her noodle.

"What?"

"That Jacob… mmm… Was he always so slow and full of stamina for hours on end? God, I didn't think he'd ever stop."

Miranda stares at Kasumi and couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Kasumi asks intrigued by her rather calm nature.

"I'm happy for you." Miranda says confusingly then takes another bite of noodles into her mouth enjoying the flavor and texture.

Kasumi asks again. "You never answered my question."

Miranda swallows her food. "About?"

"Having sex with Jacob?"

Miranda says with a surprised look on her face. "I wouldn't know."

"I thought you and Jacob slept together. Jacob seemed so heartbroken about it when we talked."

"Never happened..." Miranda was trying hard not to show the anger in her eyes.

"Huh… really?" Kasumi replies with disbelief.

"No… never will." Miranda replied yet again. "Excuse me."

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – NOON**

Miranda walks towards her office and enters inside. She starts to feel a little annoyed about what just happened. She walks over towards her desk and puts down her bowl of noodles.

Shepard walks into Miranda's office after taking care of his problem in private. He sees Miranda look up at him with fire in her eyes. He wasn't sure what to think of it, she couldn't have known what happened on the Shadow Broker ship with Liara.

Miranda sighs and let go of her angered look. "Hi…" She tried to fake a smile.

"Uh, hi. What's wrong, Miranda?"

She places her left hand on her hip. "We seriously have to nip this in the butt Shepard."

"Ahh… I'm confused?"

"I'm tired of certain members of this crew gossiping about everyone and everything that should be kept personal and private."

"Ok… but I didn't say it, you did."

"What?" Miranda asks confused.

"You brought up all the sexual positions we've been doing? And that I'm fantastic in bed. They were bound to talk and be jealous."

Miranda smirks. "Not that…"

"I'm sorry what do you suggest?" Commander Shepard folds his arms waiting.

She felt a little angry over the idea that Jacob would talk to Kasumi, the biggest gossiper on the ship, about something so personal and private. It was much more complicated than Kasumi could ever begin to understand.

"I'll think of something." She then sits down not wanting to say what she just said in her mind moments ago.

"It's Kasumi isn't it?" He asks.

Miranda raises and eyebrow. "In fact, it is…"

"What did she say?"

She looks down at her screen for a moment… fighting hard not to tell him. She closes her eyes. "You know, Jacob was, we, worked together before you joined the team."

"Yes."

She gets up.

Shepard watches her and could tell it wasn't easy for her to reveal. "You two were a couple at one time?"

Miranda turns around and just looks at him. "What, do you know?"

Shepard shrugs. "That something went sour between you both. Jacob wouldn't talk about it and asked me to drop it."

"Oh…" Miranda replied a little relieved.

"I wanted to ask you but I feared you'd bite my head off."

Miranda thinks for a moment. "I would have told you to mind your own damn business."

Shepard nods in agreement.

Miranda walks closer to him. "Shepard. I want to be honest with you."

"I hope we can always be, Miranda."

"I used Jacob." She looks down and then back up at Shepard. "It wasn't anything personal. I had orders to recruit him and well, we just happened to form a… interesting working relationship. He was very attracted to me, in love with me, I think. I on the other hand wasn't."

"Can I ask?" Shepard hesitates.

"What… if I slept with him?" She caresses her neck feeling a little uncomfortable. "We kissed, a little too long on my part. I ended it before… before anything began. We both did."

"Ok." Shepard replies with calmness. "When?"

"It happened six months before I started working on bringing you back to life. We remained friends or at least working associates. It would've never worked, I didn't even respect him. It was just a job."

Shepard sits down in the chair in front of her desk and sighs. "I'm not part of your 'job', am I?"

"No!" Miranda walks over to him. "I meant everything I've said to you. Falling in love with you just happened. I don't regret any of it. I respect you, Jon. I care deeply about us."

Shepard stands up and walks towards the window. "Me too."

Miranda walks over towards him touching his shoulder. "I had to end it with Jacob. He needed to stay focus on the assignments I gave him. I didn't want anything serious."

"Jack asked me to have casual sex with her…" He then says bluntly.

"What!" She exclaims shocked.

Shepard starts to laugh and turns around.

"Tell me you didn't, Shepard." She frowns with her hand on her hip.

"Thought crossed my mind."

"Damn it. She's… It was wrong how they treated her."

"I agree, Miranda. That's why I didn't but she sure did try."

"I bet she did." Miranda turns around.

"It confused her. Not using her. I think that's what made her trust me. I'm sorry I didn't side with you when she came storming into your office."

"You did what you thought was appropriate. I would've been more than pissed, if you sided with her!" Miranda laughs sarcastically. "What a bunch of misfits we have acquired in our journey. Assassins, convicts, murders, ex-alliance, and alien races all mixed into one big pot, ship in this case."

"Funny huh? We still survived." Shepard reflects on the irony. He touching her shoulders, Miranda turns around to face him.

"Yes…" She touches his chests with her hands. "It's all because of you, our fearless leader who wouldn't give up and pushed each and every one of us to do our best. To work together despite everything."

"You weren't even tempted?"

"Tempted by what?" Miranda rolls her eyes. "Maybe a little. The urge passed once I took care of it myself."

Shepard thinks about how many times they've had sex.

"What are you doing, now?" Then it hit her. "You don't have enough fingers or toes to count how many times I'm going to fuck you, Jon."

Shepard's eyebrows rise as his smile grows wider. "The urge to have sex with me was too great to resist huh…?" He jokes.

She waves the door locked. "You're unbelievable, Shepard. You're the best lover I've ever had, Jon Shepard." She drags his hand towards to back.

"Now you're inflating my ego. But you're the best one I've ever had period." He replies watching Miranda look back smiling wide showing off her teeth, almost to the point of blushing pink.

"Oh my god. I made you blush. Whoohoo!" He raises his arms in the air like he was playing football scoring a touchdown.

Miranda chuckles and tries to regain her composure of being aggressively dominate. "Shut up and get your clothes off now, Commander!"

"I love it when you're forceful with me."

Miranda smirks pulling off his shirt and throws it to the ground. He helps her take off her black outfit with eager anticipation.

Shepard's eyes perk up. Miranda shows off her new pink & black laced bra and panties. "Sexy… Very sexy."

"I was going to seduce you later but I can't wait." She touches his cheeks with her hands and kisses those pinkish lips of his, sucking on them deep and hard.

Miranda could feel his firm hands squeezing her ass, pressing her in deeper into his bulging erection being confined within his pants. She took his hands and moved them away intertwined with her fingers. All Miranda could do was gasp pleasurably releasing the kiss she was trying to maintain.

His hands move up her belly and caresses and squeezes at one of her plump breasts, his fingers move underneath her bra; she unsnaps it and lets it fall. His fingers play around with her nipples already hard and tenderly sensitive from his touch, she gasps feeling the deep longing within her wanting to be extinguished. She was burning down there with hot desire. She moves him down so his butt hit the bed. She leans down kissing his lips briefly as his fingers fondling her medium sized firm breasts. She pulls his pants down from underneath his ass and downwards removing them from his feet tossing them aside. She gazes upon his erection, how perfect it looked circumcised; not fat and not to slim. It was close to 7" at least, erected. It was enough for her, more than enough. Her fingers took hold of it and squeezed it, rubbing her hand up and down his shaft.

Shepard moans from each stroke she did and how much pleasure she found exploring it, watching it grow within her hands, the throbbing sensation, the blood vessels bulging, made her smile. His breathing became heavier as he tried to control himself when she started cuffing his balls it only made him moan even more. She began stroking his shaft up and down finding out what made him moan deeply.

She did the unexpected. Even she didn't think she'd do, she never did before, but she did. She licks down his shaft underneath and back up again. Her tongue swirls over his swollen, sensitive head. She sucks on it, taking it inside her mouth. All she could hear from Shepard were deep, intense pleasurable moans filling the room. He struggles hard not to release himself. Several minutes go by, his moans only made her ache down below even more. He couldn't take much more of it. He came within her mouth. She releases her mouth taking some of his sperm, swallowing some, wiping her lips, she watches it squirt out helping it along stroking his shaft up and down tightly. He moaned intensely. "Fuck…" He looked down at her face, she smiles back grinning mischievously.

"Come here."

She wipes her hand off on a pair of clothing on the floor. Her fingers slip up over his chest, touching the sides of his chin as she kisses his lips. He picks her up and tosses her down on to the bed. She nearly chuckles out loud and how playful and forcibly he did it.

"My turn to ravish you…"

"I wish you would…" She flirts with her eyes.

His hand runs down her belly, so soft and smooth and down below. She was wet, and even more sensitive than she had thought. She cries out wanting more. "Ahhh…"

His body moves downwards. His tongue begins exploring every inch of her down there making her gasp with pleasure. She could feel the pulsating sensation, the hot burning lust and wanting to be satisfied. She was getting close, so very close. Her fingers push his head down wanting more and more. Her fingers found their way to her hard nipples, she teased them.

"Fuck me, Jon. I need to feel you in me."

He gives her a few more delicious sensations and moves up towards her lips caressing their faces together. Her hands touch the sides of his face kissing him. He releases the kiss as he slips inside of her slowly fully erect once again. She presses up against him wanting it all, her legs wrap around his hips pushing it in, all of it with her.

She loved how his shaft fit perfectly deep within her. The weight of his body rests solely on the palm of his hands then down on his elbows. Her hands slip under near the back of his arm/shoulder blade just barely.

His rhythm, the rubbing of his thighs against hers, the smacking of him fucking against her hips made her cry out for more. "Faster." She demanded. Her eyes close making the sensations even more intense, she focuses entirely on the feelings down below. Her head moves to the side, her mouth open, lost in the lust and desires.

He pumped at her faster and deeper with continued stamina wanting to pleasure her. He moaned and grunted. Then he did something that he didn't think he did. He hit that spot that made her cry out, screamed out. He found that special spot within her he knew all women had but he could never find it. He kept at it pounding at that spot, it was driving her crazy with moans she didn't even know she had in her. She cursed at him with words he never heard from her. He tried not to laugh but he kept it until all hell broke loose, her orgasm was so overwhelming that it made him cum just by hearing all her moans. The force of her grip on his shaft was enough to do it. The fact that she was humming with blue mists of energy all through her body… it added to the stimulation, he thought, maybe? It seemed to happen whenever they had really intense sex.

He watched Miranda gasping heavily, the sweat from their bodies was cold as their temperatures drops from the heavy exercise. He lies down next to her, looking at her, she was in heaven. Her eyes were closed but she was very content, smiling, even glowing. She snuggles against him with the covers slightly over them. He holds her closely in his arms, watching her fall asleep, not even saying a word. He smiles satisfied.

**INT. NORMANDY – TECH LAB – LATE AFTERNOON**

Mordin is busy analyzing all the data given to him by Miranda. He starts humming to himself while he worked. He is overly enthusiastic with finding an answer to the most difficult of questions. What's physically wrong with Miranda? All the data seemed promising.

"Mordin… why isn't this working?"

Mordin looks up from his desk briefing watching Miranda. "Pacing back and forth does little to help with analyzing the data."

Miranda stops with her hand on her hip. "Why am I not pregnant? Shepard and I have done it non-stop for two months. I don't understand it. And the ectopic pregnancy?"

"Ahh yes… speculation or fact that egg was implanted in tubal? No evidence of egg growth detected from scans taken by Dr. Chakwas only benign tumors found at various locations. Could be one in the same?"

Miranda sighed at Mordin's explanation and went back to work at his desk analyzing the data. "Why would she lie about it?"

"Perhaps misplaced information? Doubtful of her knowledge in genetics on a cellular level."

"I've read her profile. She is versed in alien biology and helps Joker with his ailment."

Mordin pulls substance into syringe. "Have selected Follistim to stimulate ovarian activity. Will inject daily, this time, sufficient. For 6-10 days. Also aware Follistim is used to stimulate sperm production in men. Fascinating choice."

Miranda stares at Mordin and faintly smiles. "Yes, worked with it before."

"Suspect Lazarus project when bringing back Shepard?"

"That's classified information." Miranda taps on her data pad.

"Ahh yes, Cerberus intel too valuable to fall into the hands of one as genius as myself. Shocking." Mordin teases.

Miranda smiles at Mordin. "He'll thank me later."

"Will use Leuprolide acetate to suppress ovulation 3 days prior to ovulation. Can administer the drug or have Shepard. Choice is yours." Mordin holds out filled syringe.

"I… appreciate the help. At least you know what you're doing. Shepard… it's hardly sexy with him watching me go through this." Miranda pulls down her pants, just enough for him to give her the shot, revealing her sexy black underwear to Mordin."

Mordin walks closer and cleans the area, inserts the needle releasing the drug into her muscles near her thigh. He rubs the area for a few seconds with his alien like fingers. "Just so you know, not taking any pleasure in this."

Miranda laughs. "I'm well aware of your race's lack of sex-drives."

"We have them with breeding contracts. Deal with emotions quicker than humans. Done."

Miranda slips up her pants and turns around. "Such wonderful hands you have Mordin." Miranda smirks teasing him.

Mordin's lips turn upwards. "Don't let Shepard hear you talking like that. He may be jealous."

"Maybe…" Miranda picks up her data pad.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – DUSK**

Shepard stretches and yawns waking up. He looks over and finds Miranda not next to him. He leans up in bed and doesn't see her at her workstation either. He removes the bed covering, grabs his black pants from the floor and pulls them on. He pulls on his black t-shirt and looks inside the next room. He rubs his hand over his bald head thinking where she went. He didn't see any notes. A missing data pad. He taps on her computer but it was locked.

He plops down in her chair and thinks for a moment before he is interrupted by Joker.

"Commander."

"Yes Joker." He says as he touches his ear piece.

"Liara T'soni just requested to dock with the Normandy."

"Request granted. I'm on my way to the Cargo Hold."

"Aye Commander." Joker acknowledges and cuts the transmission.

Shepard walks towards the back puts on his boots and leaves Miranda's office.

**INT. NORMANDY – CARGO BAY/ENGINEERING – DUSK**

Liara and Shepard are in the elevator on their way up to his cabin. "Shepard. I brought an asari dish, I hope you like it."

"That's fine, Liara. I know how bad star ship food can get." He leans back against the elevator folding his arms.

Liara smiles at Shepard. "Will Miranda be joining us?"

"Yes, if I can find her." Shepard says with some annoyance.

"Has she gone missing? Is the ship that big?"

"I haven't really searched all that much."

"Oh… Perhaps she is in your cabin setting up our dinner."

"Hardly. That would actually surprise me. She's not like that." Shepard responds.

"Shepard, is there something wrong?" Liara inquires.

"I don't know, Liara. Miranda and I are really great, sexually."

"Oh, I see…" Liara listens.

"What do you know about biotic women having children?"

"Oh Shepard. I'm not. I mean. Boy is it hot in here?"

"Liara. Miranda wants a baby. Dr. Chakwas thinks it's too dangerous. The baby could die in the womb from being exposed to Eezo and become cancerous!"

"Oh!"

"I can't tell her to abandon this. She wants this." Shepard sighs.

"So, tell her Shepard?" Liara looks at Shepard as they exit the elevator.

"No, she's determined. And it's killing me she's not getting it. I want her to be happy, Liara."

"Tell her what you want, Shepard." She touches his shoulder.

Shepard looks at Liara.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – DUSK**

Liara and Shepard walk into his cabin stopping near the fish tank. "Working as the Shadow Broker seems non-stop. I have to force myself to eat… at least Feron makes sure that I do. I often find my head planted near the console too tired to go to bed."

"Miranda's the same way… always working until she is too tired to do anything. Why now? She said it was foolish talk before." Shepard leans against the tank.

Liara watches the fish swim. "They're very beautiful fish."

He rubs the back of his neck. "If I can keep them alive long enough..."

Liara smiles at him. "Maybe the threat of the Reapers seems more real now, wanting a child before the end comes?"

Shepard takes the asari dish and places it down on the table near the sofas.

Liara walks down towards the sofa looking around the room. "If you knew you could possibly die tomorrow, wouldn't you do what you desired before that end came?"

Shepard plops down on the sofa, leans forward with his elbows near his knees. He runs his palm over his head.

Liara sits down next to him.

He leans back resting his hands in his lap near the sides of his thighs. "Or, if I die, she'll have the next best thing. My child?"

"Shepard." Liara frowns. "I can't bear the thought of losing you again. Jumping back into battling the Reapers, knowing you, you'd do something heroic."

Shepard gazes into Liara's beautiful blue eyes. He was once captivated by her, her beautiful face, the smile, the warmth and now maturity. He turns his eyes away resisting the temptation to take her into his arms and kiss her deeply, passionately, giving into his lust and desires to mate with her like he had always wanted. To rub their bodies next to each other like he had only dreamed. But it was just a dream, a lustful fantasy. He was in love with Miranda Lawson. He could be normal with Miranda. Not the hero, the bloody icon, everyone saw him to be.

Liara felt that pull, wanting his lips on hers, to feel his warm body next to hers. It was almost too much to resist. "She's afraid of losing you. We all are. You're the foundation that keeps everything in balance." Liara replies.

Shepard looks at Liara with sadness. "She told me not to die for her, to save her. If we fail, we'd go together in a blaze of glory then be separated."

Liara stares at Shepard and knew they loved each other more than she ever imagined. Liara was also in love with him. "Shepard. She loves you."

"She's never said it." Shepard stares down toward the table.

"The child might symbolize her love for you, in her own way? A new future or path she wishes to take with you."

He looks up at Liara. "Then I better, we better, find a way to defeat these bastards."

"I'm still looking and researching avenues." Liara reassures him.

"I don't know how much time we have but we'll need all the help we can get. They can't win. I won't let them!"

Liara smiles at him.

**INT. NORMANDY – TECH LAB – DUSK**

Mordin and Miranda were both at the table working on their own data pads conversing with each other.

"How successful is this, Mordin?"

"Simulations predict 70-90% effective, in stimulating ovaries. Will know more after lab tests. Analysis from ultrasound of ovaries. Will conduct over the next several days."

Miranda could hear Shepard interrupting her from her earpiece. "Miranda… I need to speak with you in my cabin."

"Damn it. It better not be for... Ugh." Miranda touches her ear piece. "I'll be right there."

Mordin displays a grin at Miranda's disgust.

"God. Even if it's sexually satisfying, it used to be fun and spontaneous. Now it's like a chore that never ends."

Mordin lips turn into a big smile. "A word of caution. Medically speaking. Refrain from him ejaculation for at least 48 hours. No more than 5 to 6 days preceding egg retrieval. Sex before implantation highly encouraged. Helps with successful implantation."

"I'll keep that in mind." Miranda makes her way out of the Tech Lab.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – DUSK**

Miranda walks in Commander Shepard's Cabin and down towards the main area of the room. She sees Liara and Shepard sitting on the sofa talking.

"Liara. I wasn't expecting you here."

"It's good to see you again."

Miranda fakes a friendly smile and sits down next to Shepard. She crosses her leg over the other. "So, what brings you here to the Normandy?"

"I invited her for dinner." Shepard replies.

"Oh…" Miranda wasn't all that pleased.

"Where've you been?" He says with some annoyance.

Miranda didn't like Shepard's tone of voice. "Working…"

"And you expect me to believe that?" Shepard asks with some displeasure, knowing she wasn't in her office.

"Yes. I don't have to answer to you every second of the day, Shepard. I have my own duties to perform."

Liara's raises her eyebrows. "You know, Shepard. She does have a point."

Shepard stares at Liara a little shocked.

"Thank you, Liara." Miranda sighs a little.

"I'll leave you two to chat. I'll, see if our food is ready." Shepard gets up and making his way out of the room.

Miranda rolls her eyes at the whole incident. Liara looks at Miranda and notes her wearing black form-fitting clothing but a bit annoyed. The room was remarkably quiet but not without the hum of the engine and noises of the ship.

Miranda gets up feeling not quite right. "Excuse me." She walks up towards the bathroom and locks the door behind her.

Liara notes the sphere in the middle of table. Seems fascinated by it but it does nothing when she touches it. She gets up and looks around the room. She notes the dog tags she gave Shepard some time ago near his bed stand. Liara heads up towards the collection of model ships. She smiles at the hamster in the cage.

Miranda comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She sees Liara looking at a book near Shepard's desk.

_Hmmph…_ Miranda notes the photo of Ashley gone from the table.

Liara turns and looks at Miranda. "Interesting collection of books..."

Miranda says, "Did you learn anything new about the images Shepard was having? They seemed to frighten him."

Liara almost drops the book from her hands. She places the book back. "Ahh… yes, some."

Miranda notes Liara's uneasiness. "And?"

Liara turns around. "Basically, the same images as before. There is some kind of beast with sharp teeth, salvia dripping and screaming at him. Protheans are taken captive for experimentation or killed. He saw machine parts being inserted into living tissue, some type of sun with two planets, maybe three? And a single Reaper."

Miranda thinks. "Maybe it's a clue. A solar system that is rich in one or more Prothean ruins… worth a search in the databases."

"Perhaps." Liara couldn't quite get the images out of her mind of Miranda and Shepard having sex. It almost made her blush. Liara walks past her and down towards the main area of the room.

Miranda starts to think that Liara's blush needs to be revealed. She follows close behind. "I've always found the asari culture quite fascinating and in some cases superior. Take Illium for instance. Humanity could learn a lot from what the asari have accomplished there."

Liara turns around to look at Miranda approaching. "We accept all species to share their knowledge to advance, to shape our culture and technology."

Miranda watches Liara and her facial expressions and body language. "Shepard, seems to have an appreciation for the asari dancers."

Liara stands near Shepard's desk. "Most humans do… find us a bit fascinating and a sexually alluring race."

"Of course they do." Miranda folds her arms.

"Shepard, finds you very alluring and sexually satisfying." Liara says feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Has he said that to you?" Miranda seems curious by the admission.

"In a matter of speaking. He, well. He worries about you."

"I see."

"Oh Goddess… it's hot in here." Liara places her palm on her head.

"I take it you noticed a memory or two of him and I being intimate?" Miranda then asks bluntly.

Liara turns around. "Not by choice, per say. Yes. I did see some, one of them. An intensely satisfying experience... it left me. Ahh…"

Miranda smiles not knowing what to say. "Between you and me, he's extraordinary good in bed."

"Oh. I thought as much." Liara moves towards the middle of the room.

"You and Shepard ever become intimate?" Miranda asks touching her neck.

"It crossed my mind… both our minds."

"But he chose Ashley?"

"Yes. I understood her jealousy. Who was I to interfere?"

_So Ms. Williams has jealousy issues. Not surprising. _ Miranda thought to herself_._ "Why on earth did he choose her and not you, Liara? He finds you very attractive besides your intelligent; she's just a grunt, a soldier."

"Thank you."

"You both seem to care about each other. I know you have feelings for him, Liara." Miranda reveals wanting her to divulge more.

"We're friends, Miranda. I shared my feelings with Shepard a long time ago but Ashley is his own kind. She was quite hostile with Shepard talking to 'his little blue friend on the side.'"

"She's xenophopic?" Miranda seems surprised. "Now I really am clueless. He's clearly an idiot."

Liara and Miranda both smile at each other. "I don't believe she is xenophopic. She just doesn't trust the politicians or anyone she doesn't understand. I believe it had to do with her grandfather's ordeal in the first contact war and surrendering to the Turians."

"I see." Miranda thinks deeply on this.

"Ashley hates Cerberus. We saw what Cerberus was doing, the missions we had, shutting down various cells."

"That was mostly the military side of Cerberus." Miranda corrects Liara.

Liara approaches Miranda. "Shepard cares deeply for you. More than I ever imagined. He's concerned about the unborn child you want from him." Liara hears the door opening.

"He told you, this…" Miranda exhales deeply as they turn quiet watching Shepard walks down towards the middle of the room with a tray of food. He glances at Liara and Miranda smiling at both thinking he stepped in the middle of a tense conversation. He places the tray on his desk near the wall close to where Liara is standing.

He takes the top off placing it to the side. Hands Miranda a plate of salad mixed with vegetables and a small fillet of fish. Miranda releases her arms and gives Shepard a small smile. "Thanks." She then walks over to the sofa and sits down.

Shepard hands Liara an asari type dish. "Looks delicious..." She sits down on the left hand side of the sofa. Shepard leans back sitting down next to Miranda with his plate of food. "Are you two beautiful women getting along?"

"Very well, in fact, why wouldn't we?" Miranda states before placing a piece of fish into her mouth looking at Shepard then Liara.

Liara smiles taking a bite of her asari inspired delicacy.

Miranda takes a bite. "Liara, tell me. Does Shepard always joke so much…? During the car chase around Illium, he seemed to enjoy teasing you. He does that quite frequently with me as well."

"He's a bit bossier than I remember…" Liara states with a smile.

Shepard looks up at Liara. "It's part of my charm to make you women swoon over me?"

Miranda smiles faintly. "And you do that quite well, I might add."

Shepard raises his eyebrows at Miranda.

Miranda says with a straight face. "You know Liara, Shepard thinks we should have a three some."

"By the goddess… Shepard."

He almost chokes on the piece of fish he put into his mouth.

Miranda smirks, finding this highly entertaining. "We're both adults. Beautiful and intelligent women. But I don't feel comfortable with Shepard watching us having hot passionate sex."

Shepard raises his eyebrows looking at Miranda and Liara.

Liara plays along. "I agree. I'd want you all to myself."

Shepard frowns. "Damn. How disappointing that would be."

Miranda laughs.

Liara smiles and then starts to chuckle at Shepard's facial expression.

"Wait a minute. Are you two joking?"

"As a matter of fact, we needed a good laugh." Miranda laughs.

"At my expense..." Shepard replies not happy.

"You deserved it."

Liara couldn't agree more. "I should get back to my base." She places the empty plate on the desk.

"Thanks for joining us, Liara." Miranda says warmly.

Liara nods. "Thanks for having me."

"My pleasure…" She winks at Liara.

Liara smiles at them both and leaves.

Shepard shakes his head not believing them one bit. "Miranda. I've noticed you seem to have the hots for the asari's? Or they have the hots for you…"

"Like you don't?" Miranda takes another bite of her delicious fish.

Shepard chuckles. "Point taken. Are they any good?"

"Oh you have no idea, Shepard." Miranda jokes.

"And you said you weren't funny." Shepard leans over to kiss her lips.

She kisses his cheek. "I am?"

"And a lot more…" He kisses her lips.

Miranda thinks about what Liara said and Shepard's obvious concern about the unborn child. She obviously didn't want him to worry about it.

"Jon." Miranda focuses her attention over to him with some concern.

He takes another bite of his fish and then looks at Miranda. "Yeah?"

"You don't have anything to worry about with the unborn child. I'm fine." Miranda says calmly.

"Liara told you?" He takes a bite of fish into his mouth with his fork.

"She said you were worried. I'm not. Not yet anyways." Miranda places her hand on his thigh reassuring him.

"I'd like to believe that, Miranda. That's not what I've been told."

"Told? What have you been told and by who?" Miranda asks a little tense in her response.

Shepard stands up and walks over to the tray placing his empty plate down.

Miranda follows placing the half eaten fish on the tray.

Shepard folds his arms. "You're a Biotic."

"And what does that have to do with anything? You're not one of those idiots that think we're not normal like everyone else?"

Shepard quickly replies. "Of course not. I'm all for fair treatment."

"If I can alleviate your fears, tell me." Miranda tilts her head really wanting to know.

Shepard stares down at the floor for a moment. "What about the effect your Eezo implants will have on the child? The mass effect fields you create with using them? Doesn't that harm the child?"

"Not always."

"That's not reassuring. Dr. Chakwas told me that most die within the womb from deformities or brain cancers. I don't want our child to suffer that kind of fate. It's wrong and cruel." Shepard paces a moment running his hand down his bald head.

"Most fetuses that are exposed to Eezo are not affected at all. And there is no guarantee that the child will have biotic abilities. A one in ten chance the infant will develop biotic talents strong enough to merit training but these are not always permanent."

"But the child could die?" Shepard asks concerned.

"Some cases have proven fatal. They were exposed to the dust-form Eezo in utero. Some even develop Eezo nodules throughout their bodies as a result. The implants, I have, simply improve my ability and amplify my power. The mass effect fields that I generate are energized by electrical impulses from the nervous system from the brain."

Shepard sits down on his bed and sighs. "I'm still not convinced that the child will go unharmed by the process."

Miranda stands in front of him, folding her arms. "I'm not even sure it'll work at all." Miranda sighs and plops down next to Shepard. She plays with her fingers. Torn about wanting a child but also conflicted with Shepard's concern for the unborn child.

"I don't want the baby to be harmed any more than you do, Jon."

"But you will, even with the risks involved." Shepard stares at Miranda as the tears flow down her face.

"You're going to hate me either way, I take it." Miranda asks with sorrow.

Shepard looks at Miranda's sad expression. His palm touches her hands. "We can monitor the baby's development?"

Miranda stares into his eyes. "Yes. I'm very thorough in my research."

A smile slowly appears from his lips. "Alright…"

Miranda starts to smile. "Alright…"

Shepard places his arm around her shoulder and squeezes her tightly. He kisses her cheek.

"I should make good use of your sperm, while I can." Miranda jokes lightly.

Shepard's laughs slightly. "Why do I feel like a trapped guinea pig?"

Miranda stands up annoyed. "I'm not trapping you into anything, Shepard. You don't want to help me with this? Fine…"

Shepard stands up to halt her from leaving. He touches her hand. "It was a bad joke… I do."

"Mordin and I are eliminating all possible risks involved." Miranda reassures him.

"Now is good?" Shepard flirts.

"Hmmph." Miranda runs her fingers up his strong chest. "I would love a cold bottled water right about now."

"Right." Shepard gazes at Miranda wondering, if she's serious. He leaves the room with the empty dishes.

Miranda exhales deeply closing her eyes. Sadness washes over her face. She touches her forehead for a moment. Composes herself. She walks over towards the bed to sit down.

**INT. NORMANDY – KASUMI'S ROOM – EVENING**

Jacob is lying on the bed with his arms behind his head. Chest exposed with the blanket near his waist. Kasumi walks over towards him with a small glass of wine. She was dressed in a red and black silky night gown. She slips into bed.

"My, my Jacob. You're quite the animal in bed." Kasumi takes a sip of her wine before having Jacob place it on the nightstand.

"I got even more, waiting." Jacob says as Kasumi straddles his waist leaning down to kiss those big fat lips of his. His hands run through her hair, lovingly.

Kasumi leans up and starts to run her fingers up and down his chest. "You sure do work out a lot."

"Need to stay fit. All part of the job." Jacob says calmly.

"Miranda told me you two never had sex. I'm surprised you even remained good friends."

"Enough about Miranda already. It's water under the bridge. She made her decision long ago. We're friends, that all. Now, can we drop it?"

"I don't buy it." Kasumi shrugs.

"You're just not going to let it go are you? If, and I am saying if, we did? What the hell does it matter anyway? Not like it meant a damn thing to anyone. Just a fling, that's all. Miranda's not into all that relationship crap at least not til Commander Shepard entered the picture. I don't know what to make of it all. He's a better man that I. He's damn near wanted by every type of women in the known galaxy. What the hell?"

Kasumi could sense some jealousy towards Commander Shepard and perhaps him courting Miranda.

"He understands her better than I'll ever know." He shakes his head in disbelief.

"You got me for the next hour?" Kasumi jokes.

"That's not even funny, Kasumi." Jacob sighs.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – EVENING**

Miranda is sitting in Commander Shepard's cozy warm bed reading her medical notes on her data pad. Shepard walks into his cabin. He smiles a little. Miranda almost chuckles seeing him carrying two bottled water he retrieved from the mess hall. He tosses them onto the bed near her. He begins to take off his shirt tossing it towards the side of the bed.

Miranda tries to interpret the smile but comes up with the only suggestion.

"You'll never guess…" Shepard says pulling down his pants leaving only his boxer briefs on.

Miranda examines his body up and down and found him not all that aroused either. She thinks. Shepard notes the interest.

Miranda turns her attention back to her data pad. "I'm sure you'll tell me what it is regardless." Miranda tries to seem uninterested.

"Jacob left Kasumi's quarters with only his pants on. He walked right past me saying. 'Commander'."

A smile rose from Miranda lips and almost chuckles. Shepard slips into bed next to Miranda. "I wondered when those two would finally fuck each other."

"Oh… Jon." Miranda takes the bottled water and places them on the nightstand. "Kasumi didn't seem all that impressed with him earlier. Slow and full of stamina for hours on end? God, she didn't think he'd ever stop."

Shepard shakes his head not believing she just said that. "No you like it fast, furious and dominating." He jokes.

Miranda smirks. "Hmm... fast and furious? Not all the time, Shepard. I like the slow stuff but not tonight." Miranda turns off the data pad and puts it on the night stand. She adjusts her pillow and gets comfortable. "Good night, Jon." She gives him a quick kiss on the lips and lies down closing her tired eyes. "EDI, lights off." EDI dims the lights off.

Shepard gives off a slight grin. Miranda managed to win again.

The only light in the cabin came from the fish tank. Shepard lies there on his back with his arm underneath his head. He glances over at Miranda sleeping soundly on her side/stomach facing towards him. "Good night, beautiful."


	17. Chapter 17: Extraction

**CHAPTER 17: EXTRACTION**

**INT. NORMANDY – DEBRIEFING ROOM – MORNING **

A large image of the galaxy map fills the middle section of the debriefing room table. A reminder of how it was used to display the collector base, during the suicide mission within Omega four relay. Several star systems were labeled as Prothean dig sites. Miranda Lawson continues adding information to the galaxy map just as Commander Shepard enters into the room. She smiles warmly at him watching him walk over to her with that confident 'manly' walk of his she found rather appealing.

Commander Shepard faintly smiles. "What's all this?"

Miranda's smile begins to fade as she places the data pad back down in front of her. "All known Prothean dig sites Liara provided me with. Some we've explored together. Others, we should check out. We're bound to find something in exploring these planets."

His eyes captivated by her aura of confidence and beauty. He turns his head towards the holographic galaxy map taking it all in.

Miranda folds her arms looking in his direction as he examines everything. Miranda could tell when he was thinking, plans within plans. He was smart on the battlefield but she had to admit he wasn't as intelligence as she was when it came to looking at the situation from different perspectives. She wouldn't let anything detract from the mission, well almost nothing. Shepard on the other hand would succeed and make sure everyone was safe. Was it a weakness or strength? As far as she could tell it could be both. Unless there was no other way to prevent it, he would go above and beyond.

Miranda wasn't sure if she was drawn to him more because of his track record of getting the job done or the fire she saw within him. He was a charismatic leader who had many people follow him, herself included. They obviously had the same goals, to help humanity and defeat the reapers. The approach may have been different but they both set out to accomplish the same goals.

Miranda had looked for purpose and meaning and thought Cerberus was the answer. They gave her that purpose, she thought. They made her into what she was today but did they really? She wasn't the same Cerberus Officer she was in the past. She killed Wilson without hesitation. She had killed others and it never bothered her before. Her ruthless ways of handling difficult situations and basically not caring of those possibly left behind, it was different now. She did care. It was alright to care but in caring she knew the weakness others would use to manipulate the situation into doing what they want. She couldn't deny the fact that she did the same, to meet her goals.

"Joker tells me we'll be arriving at the planet Illium within the next two hours." Shepard begins to highlight the planets he's already been too via the data pad input device.

"Shepard. Remember Tali mentioning the Supernova theory and the Mass Mu Relay that led to Ilos? It happened 4,000 years ago."

Shepard adds the final planet to the list. "Ok." He places the data pad back onto the debriefing table, leans back with his arms folded listening to Miranda ramble on.

"And Cerberus found that Derelict Reaper dating back 37 million years ago, in the wormhole's event horizon. The Reapers killed off many civilizations but the Protheans were the most advanced civilization out of all of them given their vast exploration of several known systems."

"They gave use the beacon on Ilos and the deactivation codes for the Citadel's mass relay into dark space." Shepard adds.

Miranda lowers her head slightly in front of her. "Yes, that's true but there hasn't been any confirmation on the contents of that beacon's data."

Shepard steps forward just a little. "Believe me… Liara and Ashley were there. They heard the same information I did. Liara didn't even want to leave but we had to. Time was running out."

Miranda turns her body facing him. "I believe you, Jon. There is even evidence on other worlds of massive scars, left by the Reapers perhaps?" Miranda picks up the data pad and taps on it. "Look here…" Miranda points to the holographic projection. "The Great Rift valley, in the southern hemisphere has an unnatural scar… most notably by a mass accelerator round of unimaginable destructive power… And it was some thirty-seven million years ago."

Shepard folds his arms listening.

Miranda taps again on the data pad bringing up another holographic projection. "Take this planet for instance. Aphra, in the Xe Cha System in the Shrike Abyssal… Impact craters aimed directly at habitation centers."

Shepard watches and listens as Miranda brings up another planet. "Tosal Nym. The same. Even spacing coordinated attack from points around the globe." Miranda brings up another planet. Shepard starts to slightly grin.

"On Zanthu, dust clouds from bombardments have a significant impact on the eco system not to mention what it will do to the flora and sea life from the lack of sun being blocked."

"Mass Extinction."

"Precisely Commander. "

"Reminds me of the mission we had on Zada Ban and the abandoned mining facility. Eerie feeling… everyone seemed to vanish like out of some horrible sci-fi movie."

Miranda folds her arms gazing at Shepard's undivided attention. "From my research, most, if not all, were at the height of production or civilization. Archeological discovery on Labon have shown hidden bunkers underneath the surface only to be bombarded and destroyed. They've clearly shown us how they will attack. What if the Prothean home world was actually Ilos itself? It seemed like it was a hub of civilization, like one of Earth's busiest cities. It would make sense why it was destroyed."

Shepard continues eyeing the holographic projection and the galaxy star map. "I don't know… Liara seems to think it might be just a colony built on the ruins of an old race called the Inusannon… tentacle looking people."

"And why do you think that, Shepard?" Miranda asks curiously.

Shepard turns his head and smirks. "I read some of her work."

"Hah… And you told me you don't have patience to sit and read."

Shepard turns his body in her direction. "That was before… I'd rather spend my time reading you, Miranda Lawson." Shepard grins.

Miranda chuckles at him. "So… we have Reapers attacking major hubs, disabling communications, disrupting trade routes and shutting off Mass Relays. It all fits, Shepard."

"It certainly does." He grins watching Miranda with longing loving eyes.

Miranda approaches Shepard slowly. "The image you've had of two planets or two moons and a sun is somewhere, Jon."

"It could be any number of planets. We've only discover 1% of the galaxy." Shepard continues looking into the beautiful blue eyes full of passion.

Miranda faintly smiles turning her focus towards the galaxy map for a moment. "Of all the star systems we've travelled… it's still mind boggling to think we're just one galaxy with thousands of others, maybe more."

Shepard steps even closer to Miranda. "Well, they did say, one Reaper was always left behind to 'watch' over the species development and the use of the Mass Relays."

Miranda raises an eyebrow as he slips his arm around her back. "The planet Jartar is noted for the discovery of the "Leviathan of Dis" the apparent corpse of a genetically engineered living starship. It was found in the bottom of a crater by a Batarian survey team and estimated to be nearly a billion years old. It's only speculation but it could be a Reaper?"

"What happened to it?" Shepard asks a little more intrigued. He moves a few strands around her earlobe. He starts to grin slightly.

Miranda continues to focus on the data images in front of her. "It was said to have 'disappeared' after a visit to the system by a Batarian Dreadnought twenty years ago. Since then, the Batarians have steadfastly denied that it ever existed at all. The Batarians were shown recordings made by the corpses of Salarian researchers as proof but they were even more forceful with their opinions on the matter."

Shepard couldn't get over how much he loved those blue eyes of hers and the dark hair seem to enhance her beauty even more. They quietly exchange an intense stare. He caresses his cheek with his thumb and finger. Miranda smiles briefly with his warm body behind hers. He slips his lips down near the bottom of her earlobe.

Miranda chuckles as she turns around tilting her head to the side, slipping her hands around his waist. "Is this your way of thanking me?"

His lips move in delicately touching hers as they kiss. Their lips begin consuming each other's. "Mmm… hmm." Shepard exchanges through each kiss.

The past two weeks of injections made Miranda's breasts sensitive to the touch, nausea, dizziness and that bloated feeling. It didn't make her feel sexy or in the mood for sex unlike Jon. It was a constant reminder of what wasn't happening when they had sex. Miranda wanted this to work. For her to have a child, his child… after all, he was the 'perfect bloody human specimen' as she so once told him.

He caresses her chin with his thumb and finger, yet again. "I'm never going to view this room the same way again."

Miranda chuckles at his 'suggestion'. "We should…"

He smiles and gives her another loving kiss on the lips.

"…find ways to build our defenses." Miranda moves slightly, her butt pinned against the debriefing room table. She smirks. Her fingers move up his chest and over his shoulders. She smiles, her eyes full of love for him. "I… love you, Jon." Miranda didn't even know she said until he replied back.

"I love you too."

Miranda's cheeks were a light pink. "Come on, we should go before anyone decides to walk in on us." Miranda gently pushes him back a little finding Shepard with a big smile on his face.

**INT. NORMANDY – MORDIN'S TECH LAB – LATE MORNING**

Miranda and Commander Shepard walk into Mordin's Tech Lab hand in hand smiling.

"Miranda. A moment. Found information you'd be interested in." Mordin says quick and to the point.

Miranda releases Shepard's hand walking over towards him. Shepard follows closely behind.

"Remember scans from Cerberus base. Note Eezo nodules implants in your body. Possible fetus won't receive genetic blueprint to create Eezo nodules within its nervous system. It's also possible, father attempted to mess with ova itself on a genetic level… tricky but possible."

Miranda shakes her head in disappointment. "Could that result in the progressive damage and infertility? Essentially damaging the eggs created."

"A theory."

Shepard speaks up. "Wait? Your father wanted to create you to be perfect, so he could then be the first to have naturally born human biotic children?"

"I don't know what my father wanted. A legacy… but that could mean anything really. All sorts of not so nice images come to mind, Shepard." Miranda sighs.

Shepard rubs his neck confused. "I can see why you hate him so much."

"And the tumors? Biotic or genetic mutations?" Miranda asks concerned.

"Perhaps both? Genotoxicity." Mordin nods.

"I'm sorry, what is that?" Shepard asks totally lost in the scientific babble Mordin and Miranda are discussing.

Miranda looks at Shepard. "A deleterious action on a cell's genetic material affecting its integrity... Genotoxic substances are known to be potentially mutageic or carcinogenic and capable of causing genetic mutations and contributing to the development of tumors."

Shepard still looked dumbfounded. "Oh."

Mordin moves around the table. "Typical genotoxins like aromatic amines, believed to cause mutations. Nucleophilic form strong covalent bonds with DNA. Results in formation of Aromatic Amine-DNA Adduct. Preventing accurate replication."

"I see." Shepard rubs his neck again.

Miranda smiles at Shepard's reactions and almost chuckles. "But that would mean Genotoxins affecting sperm and eggs can pass genetic changes down to descendants who have never been exposed to the genotoxin?"

"Possible." Mordin notes.

"Can't you just do a DNA repair before it becomes a permanent mutation?" Shepard asks trying to seem intelligent.

"Could cause even more errors in DNA replication… Uncertain." Mordin responds quickly.

"Isolate them specifically?" Shepard insists.

Miranda stares at Shepard. "Duplicating a gene or even an entire genome is that it increases redundancy. This allows one gene in the pair to acquire a new function while the other copy performs the original function. Other types of mutations occasionally create new genes from previously noncoding DNA."

"It almost seems like it's the same. With what we did with re-writing the Heretic Geth's programming."

"Hmmph." Miranda thinks on the analogy Shepard just presented her with.

"What?" Shepard looks at Miranda facial expression. "Either, I just impressed you or insulted you? Which is it?"

Miranda leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "You may have told me the answer. Mordin. What if the infertility was caused by DNA defects on the Y chromosome? If natural selection is the primary error correction mechanism that prevents random mutations on the Y chromosome, then fertility treatments for men with abnormal sperm in particular, ICSI, only defer the underlying problem to the next male generation. But he didn't want a son but a daughter."

"Your father caused the infertility?" Shepard asks.

Miranda shrugs. "Maybe… He could be for all I know. Or it could be nothing. I'm not about to ask him."

Mordin ponders the thought. "Plausible. Exposure to DNA-damaging agents in the environment could also be a cause. Can be inherited; if mutations occur in other types of cells, then it's not inherited."

"Wait… didn't you say he used his Y chromosome to make you?"

"Yes, he has an X chromosome he could use it to replicate itself… then adding various traits to it."

Mordin seems troubled with the idea. "Unless changing the sex of the cloned baby at the right moment… otherwise, it would result in sterility of the baby to be born."

"But that can't be right…" Miranda argues.

"Again, plausible with data presented."

"No… he said I was genetically modified… I always thought it meant…"

"Commander."

Shepard taps his earpiece. "Yes, Joker?"

"We've reached the planet, Illium."

"Take us in to dock at Nos Astra."

"Aye, Commander." Joker says then cuts the transmission.

"Going to tell me why we came back to Illium, Miranda?" Shepard asks.

"I need to speak with one of my contacts in person. Privately but if you insist on coming with me, we should go. It'll be boring with medical terms."

Shepard shrugs. "Mordin, you're coming… gear up and let's go."

**INT. ILLIUM – NOS ASTRA TRADING FLOOR – LATE MORNING**

Miranda, Shepard and Mordin walk through the Nos Astra trading floor to the shuttle departure area. Miranda taps on the computer terminal to call a cab.

Shepard is having trouble taking his eyes off Miranda ever since they left Normandy. Miranda wasn't in her white or black Cerberus outfit. She was wearing some sort of specially made armor suit with a yellow visor over her eyes. Mordin smiles at Shepard's distraction.

"Shepard. You need to stay focused on the surroundings than staring at me obsessively. It's starting to wear thin on my nerves."

"Oh, it's the armor. You look different." Shepard says, "Less distracting."

"Really? It seems to be doing the opposite for you personally." Miranda flirts.

The shuttle car arrives. The door opens.

"Ahh yeah..." Shepard replies with a small smile.

Miranda, Shepard and Mordin step inside the cab.

"Who is this contact of yours?"

The shuttle car takes off towards its programmed destination.

"A contact I used when doing research for various assignments for the Illusive man. He doesn't know of her." Miranda says looking at Shepard sitting next to her.

"You trust her?" He asks.

"Yes. She's not working with Cerberus, Shepard." Miranda watches the buildings they pass by on Illium. She glances back at Shepard. "She's works within a highly classified, highly advanced scientific pharmaceutical company, on Illium."

"So we're going to walk in and talk with her?"

"Basically, she might have what I need to continue our research."

"I see…"

"We knew each other from years back. We… When I… studied at the University of Serrice. I was on a mission for Cerberus."

"Oh, another one of those 'recruiting' missions." He jokes lightly.

"Yes but she wasn't the target."

The cab arrives at the front entrance to a large skyscraper. The building didn't seem to end when looking upwards towards the sky. The building was layered with endless windows. To the side of the building stretched a large pinkish purple line stretch upwards towards the top of the building.

Shepard, Miranda and Mordin stepped out of the cab. They proceed towards the large glass doors.

**INT. ILLIUM – BIOTECH-PHARMACUTICIAL CORPORATION – LOBBY – AFTERNOON**

The inside of the building was rich in color and design and very high tech. Large blue monitors displayed on either side of the large brown desk in the front lobby. On each side of the room were two elevator doors. A waiting room with chairs, plants and a small glass table was situated on the left side of the room.

The company logo, "Biotech-Pharmaceutical Corporation" displayed behind the desk in the middle of the room, colored in pinkish-purple tons. The walls were white, with dark blue stoned flooring.

The receptionist, a young human female wearing an expensive, black-white lined, business suit greets them as they approach the counter.

"Welcome to Biotech-Pharmaceutical Corporation. May I assist you?" She says cheerfully.

"Ms. Lawson to see Ms. Dynexx, she's expecting me."

The lady behind the desk looks at Commander Shepard, Miranda and Mordin in armor, and guns strapped to various locations.

The receptionist taps on her earpiece. "Ms. Dynexx… Your 1 o'clock appointment has arrived."

"Send them up." Ms. Dynexx replies checking the video feed.

"Take the elevator on the left to the 32nd floor. Her office is the third door on the right."

Miranda looks at Shepard for a brief second as they proceed towards the elevator stepping inside. The elevator door closes.

"Fancy place." Shepard says casually as he hits the 32nd floor button.

"Tech labs would be most impressive." Mordin says to both.

"Not here to sight-see." Miranda says with some sarcasm.

Shepard shrugs at Mordin.

**INT. ILLIUM – BIOTECH-PHARMACUTICIAL CORPORATION – EXECUTIVE SUITE – AFTERNOON**

A tall, slender brown-haired woman dressed in a dark navy blue two-piece stands in front of her desk reading a folder with information. The door opens. "Miranda Lawson." She smiles, closing the folder, placing it on her desk. She walks around her desk to greet her.

Miranda approaches her. "Megan Dynexx. You've been busy establishing a lavishing career."

"What can I say? I love my job. Pays well and hell, it's better than getting shot up and hunted down by the bad guys." She casually jokes.

"There is that." Miranda sympathizes.

"Who are your friends? Expecting trouble, am I?" She asks casually walking towards the sofa area on the far right of the office.

"They're my bodyguards." Miranda smirks.

Shepard grins at Miranda.

"No, bodyguard... A scientist. One of the best." Mordin says annoyed.

"It's a joke, Mordin, relax." Shepard whispers.

"What can I help you with, Miranda? I know you didn't come just to chat." Megan leans back on the sofa with her hands in her lap, leg folded over the other. Miranda sits down in next to her.

Mordin and Shepard stand near the door to give Miranda some privacy. Shepard watches Mordin look around the room, bored.

"Time would be more productive on board Normandy finding a cure for all sorts of problems." Mordin sighs with slight frustration.

Miranda and Megan spent an hour talking with each other to great lengths, about biotics, infertility and more.

Shepard unfolds his arms when Miranda and Megan stand up and exits the room. Miranda stares out the window and the impressive view of building towering the horizon with no end in sight.

Shepard approaches Miranda. "And?"

"They've been in clinical drug trials for some time. She may have what I need." Miranda replies with some uncertainly.

"You haven't told me what kind?" He asks again.

Miranda turns around and stares at Shepard. "They've been testing a way for Biotics, women in particular, to successfully carry fetuses within the mother's womb. It's not exactly sanctioned by the Citadel Council or the Alliance, thus why they're here in the Terminus System."

"I see." He rubs his neck. Mordin joins them near the window.

"It's a monthly reproductive support system designed to help increase fertility levels and optimize the chances of conceiving from the very first use. It also claims to overcome seven major signs of infertility. Irregular cycles, luteal phase defect, progesterone deficiency, poor cervical mucus, ovulatory dysfunction, hormonal imbalance and elevated FSH levels."

"Sounds impressive... Research notes would be most valuable." Mordin thinks touching his chin with his fingers.

"They've had remarkable success with it. It's only available to those that can afford it. I've agreed to test it and give back any feedback as a result."

Shepard shakes his head in disagreement with this course of action. He walks away. Miranda follows. "Jon…"

"Miranda." He stops and turns his head towards her. "You know my views on this." Shepard sighs.

"Frankly, I'm getting the impression you don't want this as much as I do."

"I didn't say that." Shepard stops talking as soon as the door opens with Megan entering inside.

Miranda rolls her eyes at Jon not at all pleased.

Megan hands Miranda a small box. "One tablet is to be taken once a day for the first month. There are three more bottles to be taken thereafter containing varying supplements. The bottles are labeled and color-coded for easy reference. All I need is for you to transfer the funds to my account and were set." Megan hands Miranda the data pad.

Miranda endorses her electronic signature and transfers a large sum of credits. She hands Megan the data pad.

"If I can further assist you... You know where to find me." Megan replies with a friendly smile.

"I'll be in touch." Miranda says as she departs with Commander Shepard and Mordin Solus.

Megan smiles and closes the door. She walks back over to her computer terminal and sits down. She sends an encrypted transmission. "It's done. You'll have your results within a month's time." She closes the connection and leans back in her chair.

**INT. NORMANDY – CIC – LATE AFTERNOON**

Miranda, Shepard and Mordin walk through the Communication Information Center (CIC) heading towards the elevator.

Shepard is walking side by side with Miranda. "Mordin should analyze them before you start using them."

"Yes. Have concerns as well… taking such medications. Progressed far in our research... Only hours away from egg extraction... Could set our research back months... Documented research from their clinical trials would have been most informative." Mordin says following behind them.

"They're not about to tell any of us. It's highly classified. I'm lucky to be involved or allowed this experimental drug."

Shepard stops next to his computer terminal. "What if there are harmful side effects? I can't have you jeopardizing the mission."

Miranda folds her arms not at all happy. "That's it isn't it? You think I'll mess everything up? Forget about what I want. You're the one that encouraged me to think _what I want!_ Fine!" Miranda releases her arms. "They'll be examined. What I do with my body is my business, not yours. I'll make sure it doesn't interfere with _your _mission." Miranda walks in the direction of Mordin's Tech Lab.

Shepard sighs as a few of the Cerberus crew man watch including Kelly. Kelly approaches him. "Commander."

"Not now, Kelly." Shepard walks towards the elevator and steps inside. The door closes.

**INT. NORMANDY – MORDIN'S TECH LAB – LATE AFTERNOON**

Miranda paces back and forth within Mordin's Tech Lab waiting for the results. Mordin looks up from his microscope. "No harmful chemicals detected. Chemical composition is what it claims, as far as I can tell. It's safe for human consumption."

Miranda stares at Mordin with cold eyes. "My own tests confirm your analysis. Make sure you update Commander Shepard with your findings. I'm sure he'll be pleased." Miranda says with an air of sarcasm.

Mordin continues look in Miranda's direction. "What's next? Continue my exhaustive theory of treatment or go with the unknown drug that may or may not help at all."

Miranda folds her arms and contemplates as she stares at the small box on the table.

"We'll proceed with your recommendations, Mordin. It would be stupid of me to discount everything we've learned. We've come this far. If this doesn't work, what are another few months of research?"

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – LATE AFTERNOON**

Miranda sits at her desk exhaling deeply. She turns on some classical music to reduce her stress levels. She thinks to herself quietly when a message pops up on her screen. Encrypted Video Transmission from her sister, Orianna… the accept button blinks at her.

Miranda composes herself and hits the button after a brief moment her sister appears on the view screen.

"Hey sis!" Orianna displays a cheerful expression.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy with work. How did your exams go?"

"That was a while ago sis. I thought you knew, passed all of them. I want to study Colony Development in-depth. Hands-on. You could put in a good word for me with Commander Shepard. You both being on a star ship and traveling to all sorts of planets, you must know people, planets that need help colonizing."

"What about college? I'm sure there's a university that can teach you in the safety of a class room. It's a very dangerous line of work." Miranda says with some caution.

"Now, you're sounding like mom. Always worrying about me…"

Miranda looks down briefly saddened. "I'm sure she means well." Miranda pushed her emotions to the side. "What else have you been up to?"

Orianna knew something wasn't right with her big sister. "Randa! Want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it!" Miranda says harshly then starts to apologize. "I'm sorry. Ugh… Jon and I are having a fight, a disagreement about a matter. It's nothing."

"It's your first fight?" Orianna smiles at Miranda.

"First? We've had several disagreements. He's concerned and protective of me."

"awww…"

"No, don't do that. It makes me feel even more like the bad guy in all of this." Miranda sighs.

"Oh Randa! He loves you. It's sweet and romantic!"

Miranda shakes her head. "I know… He really is great, in all of this. I'll talk to you later. I need… to apologize. Damn it."

Orianna smiles at Miranda. "Call me later. With all the juicy make up stuff."

Miranda smirks and terminates the call.

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S CAPTAIN'S CABIN – LATE AFTERNOON**

Miranda hesitated in going into Shepard's Captain's Cabin. She notes the green open sign on the door. _God… Letting my emotions control me like this. _ Miranda sighs and hits the button to open the door. Miranda looks at the fish swimming around in the tank. She begins to wonder if Shepard even fed them today. She presses the button to feed them. She slowly and quietly walks down the stairs fiddling with her fingers for a brief moment.

Miranda wasn't prepared for what to say or what she saw but it wasn't that unusual either. Commander Shepard was sitting at his desk near his bed. He supported his head with his right hand. He was quietly resting. Then she saw a tall bottle of red asari wine, half gone. He was drinking again. The small cup in front of him was half full.

She hesitated once more. Shepard moved his hand away from his head and took a long sip of his drink. Then she said it. "I apologize, Jon." Miranda stands next to the bed with her arms folded.

Shepard didn't even respond to her. He pulled the top off the bottle and pours himself another glass of wine, leaving the top off this time.

"I feel… I… over-reacted to what you said. You were right to ask. The last thing I want to do is jeopardize the mission, Jon. Do you think having a baby would cause that?"

Shepard stands up, turns around and sits his butt on the desk. "I need you, Miranda. I need your help with the Reaper threat. I can't do it without you. I need you at your best. Not distracted by other assignments or goals. I knew where you were coming from. The past hurt, surfacing."

Miranda nods. "After we deal with the Reaper threat and we're still alive to tell about it. I would like to pursue this with your help, Jon."

Shepard thinks, tilting his head slightly. A small grin forms. "I'm game."

Miranda smirks. She thinks back to her chat with Orianna. "In a way, I've already been somewhat of a mother to Orianna. She made a comment about her own mother saying exactly what I did." Miranda sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Is this what you need?" Shepard asks honestly caring about her needs.

"I did. I guess… I got carried away with the whole idea. Life and death situations always seem to push me in a certain direction. If achieving this before I die, before the Reapers destroy everything, everyone I care about, my life would have meaning. It meant…"

"You were a real person?" Shepard interrupts.

Miranda looks up at Shepard with the revelation with tears in her eyes. "I am. I know I don't have to prove anything… but it's there." Miranda wipes the tears from her eyes as they fall.

Shepard gets up from the desk and walks over to sit next to Miranda. "I think you'd be a great mother."

Miranda starts to smile. "You think so?"

"Strict but fair. A little... scratch that… Very overprotective… And Harmful to anyone who…"

"Jon…" She touches his thigh. "I get it."

"Miranda… I want to share the burden and the joy together. Treatment options available and whatever else it throws at us. It would put my mind at ease. I know you accomplish anything you set your mind to."

"I… You... Okay with this?" Miranda continues to fiddle with her fingers.

"Only, if Mordin is kept involved in helping you become a mother. I don't want you to use those pills. I don't feel good about it, with no proof, even if you trust her."

Miranda replies after some thought. "Seems fair… Thanks, Jon."

He leans in and kisses her on the cheek. Miranda turns staring into his eyes. She leans in and kisses his lips.

Then it happened. Shepard just had to ruin the mood and say something stupid.

"It couldn't be me, could it? Being dead and all?" Shepard asks seriously.

Miranda frowns slightly. "No, Jon. You're quite potent. I'm surprised you don't have women knocking down your door asking for child support. You being a hero, a bloody icon and all."

Shepard chuckles faintly with the thought. "I haven't been with that many women, Miranda. A lot of offers but I wasn't looking meaningless sex."

Miranda raises an eyebrow. "You can't be serious? No man in their right mind would acknowledge that fact."

"Haven't you heard the reports? I'm not in my right mind. The Reapers are one big delusion." Shepard sighs.

"I don't believe that." Miranda squeezes his thigh affectionately. "Jacob called me a high maintenance girlfriend." Miranda starts to laugh. "He couldn't deal with me bitching at him all the time. My work was more important than him. And I couldn't stand his conscience getting in the way with the missions I lead him on. He still naïve about a lot of issues and will throw himself in front of a shuttle, if he could."

Shepard begins to chuckle at Miranda admission. "You are pretty cranky and bossy. But we do have great sex together."

Miranda smiles at Shepard. "Yes, we do…"

"How many… for you?"

Miranda laughs. "Enough."

"5, 10, 15?" He asks curiously.

Miranda thinks hard before replying. "It's more than one and fewer than ten."

"5?"

Miranda slightly chuckles at the thought. "I'm starving. Let's go eat." Miranda stands up. Shepard follows her towards the door. "4?"

"I'm not telling you…" Miranda gives Commander that famous wink of hers.

"From what you've told me… your first wasn't that great, the second could be Niket or they could both be one in the same, then there is Mr. Taylor…"

Miranda smirks at that option. They step into the elevator. "Hmm... And it could be none of the above."

"You're being very evasive, Ms. Lawson." Shepard leans his back against the elevator wall.

"And you're being nosy, Commander." Miranda flirts and hits the button for the Crew Quarters, deck 3.

"Okay, maybe you didn't do Niket… you said he never asked you for anything but knows what you went through."

"He was a friend." Miranda admits.

"A fling with Jacob?" Shepard watches Miranda closely.

"What does it matter, Jon. You have me and I'm glad I had you." Miranda smiles and giggles a little.

"I really did blow all the others out of the water." Shepard says inflating his own ego.

"There could be others, Shepard. I've never told you about."

"Nah… you're very picky with whom you sleep with."

"Really?" Miranda asks curiously.

He tilts his head and faintly smiles challenging her.

"Alright… So I am." Miranda steps out of the elevator and around towards the kitchen.

Shepard and Miranda both flirt with each other with their eyes.

**INT. CITADEL – ASHLEY'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – EARLY EVENING**

Ashley William's sits on the dark blue carpet floor, in the living room with Ethan. Her back leans up against the sofa. She places small blocks on top of each other. Ethan knocks them over with his small toy truck and giggles. Ashley smiles at him. She looks up and hears the knock on the door. She caresses her son's dark brown hair lovingly and kisses him on the head. She walks over to the door and peeks to see who it was. It was Anderson; a faint hope that it was Shepard. Ashley remembered lying awake at night praying to God there was some mistake that he was really alive and would come home to her. He never did. She unlocks and opens the door.

"Anderson. What brings you by?" Ashley opens the door wide to let him inside.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting." He says stepping inside.

Ashley shuts and locks the door. "No, trying to get Ethan to bed. He doesn't seem all that tired."

Ashley and Anderson walk over to the sofa arrangements in the middle of the room. "Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'm fine, Williams."

Ashley and Anderson sit down on opposite sofas.

"He's a beautiful boy. A lot like his mother." Anderson gives off a small hint of a smile.

Ethan smiles and giggles as he continues smacking his toy truck up and down on the blocks.

"Let me guess, the Council didn't give a shit about the evidence Commander Shepard obtained proving the Reapers threat?"

"No. They aren't about to publicly acknowledge any of it. It would cause too much panic and chaos."

"Bastards… I never liked them to begin with. Why did we even save their asses?" Ashley says a bit angry.

"That's the kind of talk they don't like hearing from us." Anderson states.

"Damn politician always telling us what we can and can't do. That's why humanity needs to be stronger."

"I can't say they are too fond of Commander Shepard."

"When have they ever been on our side?" Ashley questions.

"Saving them from the battle of the Citadel… adding humans to become Spectre's."

"Right… I guess they're not all that bad really."

"The Turian continues to think of Shepard as some loose cannon with delusions of Reapers and a traitor to the Council. I can't believe it. He's saved more lives than anyone I know. He sacrificed human lives to save them."

"Tell me about it." Ashley sighs.

Ethan starts to get restless with nobody playing with him. Starts to fuss and whine. Ashley leans down and picks him up. Hugging him, giving him kisses, which only makes him fuss a little bit more. Until she starts tickling him a little to make Ethan laugh.

"Have you and Commander Shepard talked out your problems?" Anderson asks.

"What do you think?"

"He's probably taking some time to sort out everything."

Ashley stands up with Ethan finding it hard to keep him quiet. "I'm going to go put him down."

"I probably should be going, anyhow." Anderson stands up.

"He surprisingly falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. I can't explain it but it's kept me sane." Ashley says then leaves towards the bedroom.

Anderson nods.

**INT. NORMANDY – MORDIN'S TECH LAB – EARLY EVENING**

Mordin was at his work station running last minute simulations of the procedure he was about to perform on Miranda. They would finally discover if her eggs were indeed viable or damage beyond repair.

Dr. Chakwas watches Commander Shepard and Miranda walking into Mordin's tech lab holding hands. "Commander Shepard. Ms. Lawson."

"Want to fill me in, Dr. Chakwas?" Shepard asks walking up to them.

Miranda stands with her arms folding wanting to hear _her _explanation of the procedure. On the Collector Base Miranda fought hard to release the good doctor from the pod. Now, to only discover that Dr. Chakwas may be somewhat biased of Miranda because of her close and intimate relationship with Commander Shepard and with her previous ties to Cerberus.

Dr. Chakwas wasn't on board the Normandy for anyone but Commander Shepard. She didn't work for Cerberus nor wanted to be associated with them but Shepard needed her as well as Joker.

"The process is a relatively simple one, Commander."

Mordin interrupts walking around his workstation towards examination bed. "First, need to re-check Miranda's ovaries and see how many eggs have fully developed. Have been monitoring closely... Pleased so far with results. Nearly ready for extraction..."

"Ok." Shepard scratches his bald head.

"Ready to begin ultrasound scans..." Mordin taps on the computer terminal next to the examination bed.

"You'll need to change into this gown, Miranda." Dr. Chakwas hands her a bland looking gown. Miranda walks towards the side of the room and begins to strip out of her clothes and into the gown provided. _Not nearly as attractive._

Shepard walks towards Miranda. "I'll be right here, the whole time."

Miranda touches his chest with her fingers and gives him a small peck on the cheek. His face lights up. Miranda sits down on the bed and gets comfortable underneath the thin sheet putting her feet in the stirrups.

Mordin pushes mobile computer terminal next to Miranda.

Shepard watches Dr. Chakwas pulls up the gown towards Miranda's knees. Miranda closes her eyes briefly.

Dr. Chakwas warns Miranda. "You'll feel a mild discomfort." She inserts the device into Miranda, performing a trans-vaginal ultrasound. The results display on the monitor nearby.

Shepard raises his eyebrows.

"The probe sends out sound waves which reflect off body structures." Dr. Chakwas explains as Shepard watches with interest.

Mordin and Miranda observe on the terminal next to her.

"Impressive." Mordin folds one arm under the other and touches one of his fingers near his chin.

"What are we looking at?" Shepard asks them.

"See those follicles." Miranda points as best she could towards the screen. "They're the mature eggs that will be extracted and mixed with your sperm, Shepard."

Mordin nods. "I count nine mature eggs ready for extraction..."

"That's more than we hoped for, Mordin." Miranda also seemed impressed with how well the medication seemed to have work with her condition.

"Extremely impressed… Will begin immediately… first need to acquire sperm sample..." Mordin walks over to the counter and picks up a small sterile sample container. He walks back to Shepard. "Shepard, drop your pants and give me a sample." Mordin hands him a cup.

"Uh… Right now?" Shepard asks a little taken back by the request.

"Sooner would be preferable." Mordin replies quickly. "No time to waste. Eggs need to be fertilized. Will take 16 hours to culture..."

Shepard runs his hand down the back of his head.

Miranda says with a bit of humor. "Jon, you can do this. Just think of all the crazy sexual position you'd do to me or any of those Asari's you're so fond of screwing."

"Right… I'll be back." Shepard takes the empty cup with him.

Mordin watches Shepard leave the Tech Lab. He mumbles under his breath as he paces back and forth waiting for the sample.

A good half hour passes and Shepard still wasn't back yet. "Shepard needs to hurry up with those samples… We have to extract the eggs and mix them with sperm to proceed. Time is running short."

"We can proceed while Commander takes care of business." Dr. Chakwas tries to reassure Mordin who continues to grow impatient.

Miranda starts to sit up. "I should go, help. Then we can proceed as planned." Miranda felt a little annoyed with the delay.

"Miranda dear, lie down." Dr. Chakwas starts to walk over to Miranda.

"I clearly outrank you." Miranda's feet dangle over the edge of the bed.

"You're hardly in a position to, when you're about to be put under for the procedure."

"Fine." Miranda sighs.

Mordin taps on his earpiece. "Commander Shepard. Need that sample, now. Miranda and I are growing impatient."

"Oh yes, that will work wonders for his performance." Miranda says sarcastically as she slips her legs under the thin sheet and lies back down.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S QUARTER – BATHROOM – EVENING**

Shepard leans his butt against the bathroom sink as he looks over magazines of FORNAX to get him in the mood. He smirks as he turns the page. He looks down at his boxer shorts and his manhood unwilling to cooperate with the stimulation. Shepard closes his eyes and sighs. He taps his earpiece. "I'm working on it."

**INT. NORMANDY – MORDIN'S TECH LAB – EVENING**

Another half hour passes Shepard walks into the room empty handed. "Ahh…" He runs his hand over his bald head. "I need your help Miranda."

"For the love of God… leaves us."

Mordin and Dr. Chakwas exit the Tech Lab and stand outside waiting within the hallway.

Roughly 13 minutes later Shepard unlocks the door. "Sample's on the desk."

Mordin starts to smile at Shepard. "About time… took you long enough."

**INT. NORMANDY – HALLWAY – EVENING**

Dr. Chakwas grabs Shepard attention before he heads into Mordin's Tech Lab. "A moment of your time Commander…"

He enters into the hallway and the door closes. "What?" Shepard asks annoyed.

"You really want to go through with this, given the Reaper threat looming over us?" She asks.

"It's what Miranda wants."

"What do you want Commander?"

"The thought has crossed my mind. We may never get this chance. I won't put our lives on hold because of some organic/AI machine wants us dead. Let them come. I'll do whatever it takes to get rid of them once and for all."

"Just making sure you're thinking rationally about this." Dr. Chakwas walks to the door back into Mordin's Tech Lab.

"When have I ever." Shepard says sarcastically.

Dr. Chakwas sighs.

**INT. NORMANDY – MORDIN'S TECH LAB – EVENING**

Mordin takes the sperm and places them into a specialized container he had waiting. He was more concerned with extracting Miranda's eggs for analysis.

Shepard stands nearby watching with his arms folded. Miranda watches Dr. Chakwas walk over to her with a syringe.

"You may feel a little fatigued from the anesthetic and a little tender in your abdomen. Don't be alarmed with light spotting… completely normal. I'm also administering a shot of antibiotics to help prevent any infection."

"Fine." Miranda didn't object. She looks back at Shepard for a brief moment and turns focusing up front.

Mordin prepares his devices for extraction on a small table next to Miranda's bed. Miranda slips her feet into the stirrups. "Will put you out, won't feel a thing. Entire process takes 15-30 minutes to complete."

Miranda begins to feel sleepy and closes her eyes. Shepard watches Dr. Chakwas inserts the ultra sound device into Miranda once again. Mordin inserts a hollow needle through the top of Miranda's skin and into the stimulated ovaries. Mordin uses the needle to suction out the follicles present in the ovaries.

Two hours have passed since the extraction of eggs from Miranda's ovaries. Mordin had finished cleaning Shepard's sperms and begins to analyze Miranda's egg quality and finds some startling results.

Shepard stares down at the floor as he thinks about what he's endured since his "resurrection" 10 months ago. How he fought to save the colonies from being taken and the discoveries he found along the way. The lost relationship with Ashley cut him deeply. When he met her on Horizon it felt like yesterday but not for her. Two years had passed for her. The pain she felt from his death hurt her. It hurt everyone. He couldn't let that happen again. He wouldn't fail them again. He knew what it felt like to lose the one you loved. His parents and girlfriend at the time perished when the Batarian's attacked Mindoir. He lets out a heavy sigh.

_If only the Alliance, the Council and others would actually listen! We could prepare and defeat the Reapers. How in the hell do we when it took nearly every human fleet to kill just one Reaper ship! And saving those ungrateful bastards at the cost of human lives! They owe me, they owe humanity!_

His thinks about what happened on the Collector base and the suicide mission. The fact that the Collectors were really the Protheans who's DNA had been repurposed. The discovery of legion, a geth machine, was unlike any he's encountered before. He just hoped to God he made the right decisions over the years dealing with this threat.

Dr. Chakwas checks Miranda's vital signs. Miranda starts to open her eyes. "Jon?"

Shepard snaps out of his thoughts and over to Miranda calling out for him. He walks up her. "I'm right here."

"How did it go? Did we get them all?" Miranda asks feeling a little groggy.

"Yeah. What's next?" Shepard asks running his hand over her hair.

"Now we wait." Miranda says calmly. "The eggs will be cultured overnight with the best sperms possible. If fertilization occurs, they will be transferred back into my uterus within 3-5 days."

"Is Miranda okay to return to her quarters?" Shepard asks Dr. Chakwas.

"Yes. She'll need to stay in bed for the next 24 hrs. Commander."

"I'd prefer to stay and help Mordin." Miranda starts to sit up.

"Can handle this delicate procedure... Will select best candidates for each... Will update you with the result come morning... Go rest, will need you in prime condition for next phase."

Shepard helps Miranda off the table. "He's right."

"I see I'm outnumbered on this." Miranda changes into her white outfit before leaving the tech lab.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – LATE NIGHT**

Shepard returns to Miranda's office after he makes his rounds around Normandy making sure it was running efficiently even with the reduced crew. He moves the hair away from her face over her ear as he leans in to kiss her cheek. Miranda breathes in deeply. "What time is it?"

"Go back to sleep." The lights dim. Shepard snuggles up behind her. Miranda closes her eyes once again.

**INT. NORMANDY – MORDIN'S TECH LAB – EARLY MORNING**

Early the next morning before anyone was up, Miranda makes her way to Mordin's tech lab, she sighs finding it locked at 4 in the morning. Miranda hits her communication earpiece. "Mordin, Miranda here. I couldn't sleep. Can I assist?"

Mordin responds immediately. "Miranda… Need rest. Come back later."

"Mordin, open the damn door."

"Fine… but need to sterilize self. White lab coat, gloves and hair back, with mask, sufficient."

Mordin opens door and hands them to her personally. Miranda suits up and walks over towards desk, waving the door locked.

"What have you done so far?"

"Have examined eggs, cleaned sperms… must congratulate Shepard on having aggressive, healthy sperms."

Miranda couldn't help but smile.

"Should have no problems, hard to tell... Two ways to proceed… Hadn't thought to ask earlier but glad you're here."

Miranda had to pay close attention to Mordin. His quick speech pattern made it all the more difficult but thankfully she comprehended what he had said. "Two ways, be more specific, Mordin?"

"Add sperm to each dish. Have active sperm fight it out for the right to fertilize the eggs."

"Option two?" Miranda asks with her arms folded.

"Pick healthiest matured sperm and insert into prepared matured egg, wait for fertilization to occur."

"Let's go with the picking the healthiest matured sperm but I wish to add to the requirement of choosing the sex of the baby." Miranda releases her folded arms.

Mordin nods. "Very well… Girl or boy?"

"A boy."

"The eggs will need time to fertilize. Go back to bed."

"Well, that was surprisingly easy." Miranda sighs. "I suppose warm milk will have to suffice."

Mordin lips turn upwards.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – EARLY MORNING**

Miranda walks into the semi-dark room with a warm cup of milk. She sits down on the chair on the left side of the bed. Shepard turns in bed to face her. "You okay?"

"Yes, I couldn't sleep." She takes a sip of the warm milk.

"Yeah, I noticed you tossing and turning." Shepard sits up in bed. "You shouldn't even be out of bed."

"I went to see if Mordin needed my help, he has it well under control." Miranda stands up and places the empty glass of milk on the table. She slips back into bed.

"Come here. I'll give you a back massage." Miranda sits next to him. He begins the rub her shoulders finding them tight. Miranda finds it very relaxing and soothing. Miranda closes her eyes. Miranda leans back against his chest and falls back to sleep. He brings the covers up a little bit. He falls asleep shortly thereafter.

**INT. CITADEL STATION – ASHLEY'S APARTMENT – MORNING (CITADEL TIME)**

Ashley sits down at the breakfast table with a hot cup of coffee. Ethan begins picking up his oatmeal with his fingers fisting it into his mouth. Ashley daydreams about that night before landing on Ilos.

**FLASHBACK:**

Commander Shepard sitting at his desk turning his head when he hears someone enter inside. Ashley walks into the room. "Skipper."

Shepard stands up from his desk and approaches her. "Don't you think we're a little past titles?"

"We had to do this, Shepard. You know that. There was no other way. And you'll always be the skipper to me. 'O Captain, my Captain…'" Ashley stood there looking at Shepard with that seductive look Shepard found irresistible.

"First Alfred Tennyson, now Walt Whitman? You're full of surprises."

Ashley shrugged her shoulders and flirted with him. "Dad loved all those sappy poets. Mom was more into Plath. I'm not a 'word person,' Shepard. Other people say what I mean better than I do. We're mutineers, sailing a stolen warship into the most hostile system in the galaxy. Just call us humanity's best and brightest."

Shepard shrugs his shoulders. "I keep reminding myself we're doing the right thing. I don't believe me yet."

"Believe me, then. 'You're doing the right thing.' 'Death closes all. But something ere the end, some work of noble note may yet be done, not unbecoming men that strove with Gods.' We'll get home again, Shepard. I believe you'll lead us through. 'O Captain. My Captain.'"

"Is my rank all you see when you look at me?" Shepard stares away from Ashley.

Ashley moves her head to the side flirting. "No. I see a strong, passionate man. With a great ass." She continues to flirt with Commander Shepard. "There are regs against this, you know. You ready to deal with the consequences? I've spent my whole life fighting to get what I want. To get it done, I had to bury a lot of things. During that whole time, not even once did I feel like I was worth what I was fighting for."

Shepard watches emotionless as Ashley steps forward and softly tells him. "You make me feel good enough."

Shepard stares intensely at Ashley gauging her reaction. "I can make you feel much more than that. Come here."

Ashley teases and plays hard to get. "Mm. No, I think you'll have to come here."

"I'm not looking to be a toy, Ash." He stands his ground.

Ashley tilts her head to the side. You could see the desire in her eyes wanting Shepard even more. "I don't think of you as one. But I won't be all squishy and submissive either. This is going to be a give-and-take. I'll show you what I mean."

Ashley's touches the side of his chin briefly as her other hand moves around the back of his neck as she leans her body in closely kisses his lips. Shepard moves his arms around her back moving her in tight next to his body.

Her hand moves slightly over and down his back as they kiss passionately. Moments later, Ashley moves her naked body over top of his in a slow and seductive maneuver. Lying on top of him, they both look deep into each other's eyes. Commander Shepard runs his arms around her back as Ashley's hand runs up his arm up to his shoulder. He rolls them around where he's now on top of her. He consumes her lips with his passion.

Ashley remembers waking up shortly thereafter looking at Commander Shepard staring back at her fully clothed. She sat completely naked in front of him. "Well now. That's a whole new spin for 'on the floor and give me twenty,' hm?" Ashley chuckles at him.

Shepard starts to smile and playfully responds. "You still sassin' me, soldier? I think you need more physical training."

"Tsk. Now what will it take to prove I'm in prime, condition, skipper?"

The memories drift and reality came crashing back.

Ethan starts throwing his oatmeal around the place. "I think you've had enough." She takes the bowl from him. He starts to pound his fist on the table of his high chair.

"Ethan. I'm trying to clean you up a little." He starts to cry out not at all happy. Ashley hears a knock on the door.

Ashley stops to check and see who it is. She opens the door. "Mom?"

Ashley's mother gives her cheeks a good squeeze and hugs her. "I came to see my grandson."

"He's in the kitchen making a mess." Ashley closes the door, locking it.

Ethan smiles and giggles at his grandmother making funny faces at him.

Mrs. Williams picks up Ethan into her arms and wipes his face off with a wet towel. "You're getting so big, yes you are." She tickles him.

Ashley starts to pick up her empty plate placing it in the sink. She cleans up Ethan's mess as they talk.

Ashley's mother was of Latino descent, with long straight dark brown gray hair. A slim figure but you could tell time wasn't being good to her. She was starting to age after many years of hard times, raising several children alone while her husband was off working on an alliance ship.

"Am I ever going to meet this father of his?" She asks bouncing Ethan gently up and down.

"He's off on assignment. I don't know when he'll be back." Ashley couldn't bring herself to tell her mother the truth.

"Darling, I've been there. It's no picnic in the park. You should go out and meet someone with a more stable career. A man who will respect you, ask for your hand in marriage and finally settle down."

"We're not having this conversation again, are we?" Ashley groans.

"I want what's best for my girls." Her mother says with concern.

"He's sitting right there, in your arms." Ashley smiles briefly.

"Your sister's and I want you to come home and visit. We all miss you." Mrs. William says walking into the open living room.

"I'll check with Anderson."

"Make it soon. I'm sure Ethan can use some fresh air. Meet and play with his cousins. Isn't that right?" Mrs. Williams makes more goofy faces.

Ashley watches them both.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – MORNING**

Miranda yawns and stretches her arms out running her hands through her hair. Miranda threw the blanket off of her. She couldn't help but hear someone grunting. Miranda stood there watching Shepard do sit ups on the floor near the end of her bed.

"What time is it?" She asks wearing her black outfit.

"A little after 8 am. Breakfast is on the table. According to Dr. Chakwas, you'll need to triple your daily requirements."

Miranda couldn't agree more with that statement. She was rather hungry. She sat down and looked at everything before her. A banana to the left, a plate of French toast drizzled with blueberry syrup, and a tall glass of a vegetable-type beverage.

Shepard gets up and wipes the towel down his face and chest. Miranda takes a bite of her French toast finding it pleasantly delightful. Miranda starts to smile. "You seem very happy today, Jon."

"I'm always happy." He sits down next her.

"Hmm..." Miranda takes another bite of her French toast. She turns her head to look at him. "Jon, I'd like a boy."

Shepard was speechless. "A son…"

"Yes. He would carry on your genes and legacy." Miranda takes another bite.

"What about a girl?" Shepard takes one of the oranges on the table in front of him.

"Is that what you want, Jon?" She asks looking down at her plate.

"Honestly, I never gave it much thought. We can have one of each." Jon starts to peels an orange.

"That would be too much to ask for all at once, Jon."

Shepard laughs out loud.

Miranda glares at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, you know, you carrying one baby on your hip, me with the other… babies giggling as we tear up the battlefield in the process."

"That's insane, Jon. That would never happen." Miranda smiles at the thought. "God what if this works, what the hell are we going to do with a baby? Damn it."

Shepard shrugs. "I'll have Liara babysit."

"Really?" Miranda leans back and thinks. "She's too busy being the Shadow broker. She'd let our child starve and die."

Shepard laughs. "I doubt that'd happen. You'd be too protective to let anyone come close or take care of him."

"You're probably right. I wouldn't." Miranda takes another bite of her French toast.

"Besides, I thought you had it all planned out well in advance."

"I'll have a plan by then." Miranda leans forward and takes a sip of her veggie drink. "God… this is weird tasting."

"No more coffee for you Ms. Lawson… unhealthy." Jon tosses a piece of orange into his mouth.

"Are you always going to be like this?"

"Get use to it, Miranda." Shepard pushes a piece of orange into her mouth. She eats it.

Miranda swallows and smiles at him. "I guess that's a, yes."

Shepard remembers the comment Liara made about Miranda. _"The child might symbolize her love for you, in her own way? A new future or path she wishes to take with you."_ Quite the contrast from what Miranda told him. About wanting to be a normal person and accomplishing this goal before the end. He thought it might be related to the way her father treated her instead. But she was indeed, making her own path. Making her own decision and defining her own way of life. Maybe Liara was right. This child meant more than anything to Miranda.

"Thank you for breakfast." She gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm going to take a shower and check in with Mordin this afternoon."

Shepard watches Miranda grab a set of clothing and bath accessories and departs. The way she moved those sexy hips from side to side made him extremely horny. He licks his lips and follows pursuit. "Hey, you're supposed to be in bed resting."

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – LATE MORNING**

Miranda looks into the bathroom mirror catching herself smiling wide. She was happy and in love with Shepard. There was no place she'd rather be. Miranda continues putting eyeliner on her eyes. She puts on some light flesh tone lipstick and zips up her make up bag. Miranda runs her hands through her hair still lightly damp from the shower.

Miranda gives a half snicker as she sees the Fornax magazines still lying on the bathroom sink. Miranda picks up the magazine and examines the headlines on the front cover. "How to have safe sex with Quarians?" Miranda raises an eyebrow. "Salarian engineered sex toys… okay, might have to check that one out." Miranda flips through it to the page in question.

"Really…" Miranda shakes her head and tosses it back on to the shelf on the right side of the bathroom.

Miranda walks out of the bathroom in a thin, silky, long sleeve black shirt and tight white pants with black high heel boots.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – LATE MORNING**

Miranda walks over to Shepard standing at his computer terminals tapping on it. He glances back to see Miranda. He taps it off and turns around. Shepard looks her up and down.

"Any news?" Miranda asks sensing he's trying to hide something.

Shepard places his butt on the desk. He rubs his neck. "Nothing yet, we would've heard from the Illusive man by now."

"They were obviously bluffing." Miranda leans in closer into Shepard's body and kisses his lips. "Mmm." She places her arms around his neck.

Shepard's hands run wild up and down her back caressing her. "Feels nice…"

"You really do…" She gives him another kiss on the lips.

"I meant your new outfit."

Miranda smiles and kisses his lips again.

He pulls his head back. "Or maybe he told them you really did betray him."

"I don't care." Miranda kisses his lips with even more passion then stops. "All I care about is being here with you." She runs her hands down his chest. "Mordin is quite impressed with your sperm. He said they were very aggressive."

"I have you to thank?" Shepard runs his fingers underneath her shirt.

The only answer Miranda gave was a long mesmerizing kiss on his lips.

**INT. NORMANDY – MORDIN'S TECH LAB – EARLY AFTERNOON**

Mordin walks into his Tech Lab after having a pleasant lunch with Dr. Chakwas. Mordin seals up the lab, sterilizing the room. He walks up to microscope with the first dish of eggs from the left side. He documents any changes. "No, No, No. Not good!" Mordin shakes his head in disagreement. He places it back into to the incubator.

He removes the second batch and examines them under the microscope. "Mm. Promising." He returns the dish's back into the incubator. Mordin places his finger near his chin as he thinks. He then taps his fingers on his computer terminal adding some information to his research notes.

**INT. NORMANDY – CIC – EARLY AFTERNOON**

Shepard walks up towards Joker in the CIC. "I can't believe Miranda said yes." Joker's excited.

"Shh…" Shepard replies looking back making sure nobody was listening besides EDI.

"Oh no, she didn't did she. Ahh man!" Joker seems disappointed.

"She will once she sees what I'm going to do for her."

"God, you've guys have been at it nonstop. Don't you ever get… _sore _down there?"

"Joker…" Shepard shakes his head disapproving.

"Just saying… EDI sees and hears everything."

"Don't remind me." Shepard rubs his neck.

"Shepard, what you and Ms. Lawson do in your quarters is private. I respect those boundaries."

"Thank you, EDI." Shepard notes.

"I wouldn't mind taking a peek." Joker smiles as they head for Normandy's exit.

"It should be arriving any moment." Shepard looks around outside in his armor gear.

"You two record anything kinky?" Joker asks curiously.

Shepard groans. "Why aren't you and EDI getting it on?"

"Ahh she's a computer AI, and well, Ms. Lawson is real."

"I'll let Miranda tell you how good she is in bed, in person."

"Probably not a good idea, Commander… I'd like to keep my legs." Joker gives up on the attempt to extort naughty little details from Shepard's sex life. "It's not that big…" Joker says outside near the Normandy still docked at Illium.

Shepard starts to laugh.

They both watch as two cargo loaders bring it towards the Normandy's entrance.

"I meant the box… it's how you use it, not the size that's important."

"It's important to Miranda." Shepard responds with a grin.

"I knew it. Damn." Joker sounds depressed.

Shepard laughs again.

"Why do you always get the hot babes?"

Shepard shrugs. He taps on the data pad and hands it back to the clerk.

"You're going to let me use it right?" Joker asks.

"You could just get your own, don't you have credits?" Shepard picks up the huge box and carries it from both ends.

"Ahh… may need to hit you up for some credits…" Joker follows Shepard through the CIC to the elevator.

"You blew the 1,000 credits I gave you last night?" Shepard grunts a little carrying it.

"Gave me. I earned those credits saving your asses. You should be paying me more. You should have seen them, smoking hot Asari chicks. The way they moved… You had to be there." Joker smiles at Shepard as they enter into the elevator placing the large box down in the back.

"I'll bet." He gives off a quick smile.

Joker hits deck 1, Captain's Cabin.

**INT. NORMANDY – MORDIN'S TECH LAB – EARLY AFTERNOON**

Miranda's wearing a small mask, a white researcher's coat, and sterile thin gloves over her already gloved fingers. Her hair tied back in a ponytail. She examines one of two dishes with eggs being fertilized under the microscope. "This is utterly disappointing."

Mordin nods. "Found it rather disappointing myself."

"It does explain the lack of success I've been having." Miranda continues to look at the damaged egg cell. "It's possible there is some genetic deficiency that's causing the egg to terminate."

"Found other eggs with too much maternal genetic material present in egg. No normal embryo would develop. Some with fewer than two pronuclei, chromosomally abnormal… will never develop into a normal baby."

Miranda shakes her head in disgust. "Damn it."

Mordin walks back and forth. "Damaged caused by several factors, possible genetic coding error exists. Left ovaries sustained minor damaged from neoplasm, fortunately dealt with ultra-sonic device. Egg not released at optimum time for fertilization, may not enter tubes, suspect that is the case. Found Neoplasm's primarily right side of uterus. Right ovaries unharmed as far as I can tell. Right side ovaries shouldn't have any problems but experienced tubal blockage due to neoplasms. Sperm not able to reach egg, fertilization failed to occur. Transport of Zygote likely disturbed, implantation fails miserably. Suspect one of these, highly likely."

Miranda folds her arms. "The stimuli from the Eezo implants may have been causing problems with the ova itself? Thus interrupting the ovulation cycle and the implantation stage?"

"Possible." Mordin nods. "Possible the egg did not shed its layer for successful implantation or womb is a hostile environment for egg to attach. Could even kill sperms outright..."

"Damn it. You said it was one sided?" Miranda watches Mordin place the sample dish from the right side ovary.

"Have a look." Mordin lips turn into a smile.

Miranda looks through the microscope. "The presence of two pronuclei is present." Miranda stares straight up in the air with her mouth open.

Mordin continues to smile at Miranda. "Genetic material contributed by both egg and sperm denote…"

"Normal fertilization…" Miranda says finishing his sentence. "It worked." Miranda stood there shocked, stunned. "Mordin, you're a genius."

Mordin backs up with his hands out in front of him. "No touching or hugging. We're nowhere finished. Has only been day one. Would recommend waiting until day five or six to try implantation. Best possible outcome. The chances of success improved, if egg survives that long."

Miranda's mind seems to speed up with all the variables that need to be accounted for. "I agree. We have to allow it to implant successfully."

"Take it one step at a time." Mordin adds.

Miranda exhales deeply with relief. "This could actually work."

"In simulations, it shouldn't be a problem." Mordin places the egg container back into the incubator.

Miranda taps on her data pad. "We'll have to give it every possible advantage of succeeding."

"Genetic testing is another avenue. Adding Eezo to fertilized egg sample could help us detect any future complications."

Miranda stares at Mordin.

"Aware of limited quantity but could prove useful in research. Simulations can only go so far."

"It would put Jon's mind at ease. He's worried about any deformities the child could experience. The possibility of cancerous growths running rapid in the unborn child, concerns him and me greatly. I don't blame him."

Mordin nods.

"Proceed with caution. I don't want to lose any viable eggs that I can use." Miranda picks up her data pad once again.

"Understand. Will begin immediately…"

Miranda's attention is consumed in her research.

**INT. NORMANDY – CABIN'S CABIN – LATE AFTERNOON**

Shepard sets up the 42" plasma screen on the black table stand. He begins to fasten the flat screen down onto the stand provided.

"Heard anything from Garrus?" Joker says placing his butt on Commander's Shepard desk.

"Last I knew he was still on Pavalon visiting his sick mother."

"I hope she gets better. Pretty sweet present you gave him, almost saw tears in his eyes."

Shepard stares up at Joker's facial expressions. "Funding the medical cost was nothing. Liara helped."

"Speaking of Liara…" Joker looks around the room.

Shepard flips the plasma screen upwards.

"How'd she like your new quarters? Did she 'embrace eternity' on you?"

Shepard stands back and plops on the bed to get a sense of the height. "Liara said it was a beautiful ship."

"Yeah but did you two do anything?" Joker smiles but hints at something else.

Tali walks into Shepard quarters with a specially designed power source for him to use. "Here you go, Shepard."

"Thanks Tali." Shepard gets off the bed and walks over to her taking the device. He plugs the plasma screen into the device.

Tali and Joker both look at each other. "Ever wonder what she looks like under that mask?"

"I'm standing right here you Bosh'het." Tali swears at Joker.

"Just saying. Must get hot under there."

"Joker, I think you're needed on the bridge. EDI's lonely." Shepard jokes as the plasma screen turns on.

"Shepard, I'm not lonely. But I do miss Jeff touching me." EDI says with some humor.

Shepard starts to chuckle.

"Don't get her started. I'm going." Joker leaves.

"Anything else you need, Shepard?" Tali tilts her head.

"That'll be all."

**INT. NORMANDY – MORDIN'S TECH LAB – EARLY EVENING**

Mordin is busy analyzing the data from his own research perimeters dealing with Eezo and human pregnancy. He nods several times having thought of a new way to achieve alternative methods and procedures. He consulted with various research data.

Miranda was off to the side looking through all the data she had downloaded from the Cerberus Station. Endless lists of documents. Some of interest; others nothing she didn't already know. She places the data pad on the table in front of her and rubs both her eyes with her fingers. She quietly thought to herself.

"Mordin… you mentioned earlier about too much maternal genetic material found in one of the defective eggs? I'm aware I had no mother. Most of my genetic material is based on my father's tissue. His Y chromosome was altered with an amalgam of desired traits from various sources."

"Genetic information is passed down by parents. He would have genetic information from his mother, X chromosome, and Y chromosome from his father. Not necessary to need female for another X chromosome unless don't want Turner Syndrome. See that not a cause of what he did. Suspect duplication of X chromosome or possible surrogate."

Miranda wraps her brain around the information. She takes her data pad and looks up Turner syndrome. "That's highly unlikely."

"Have another theory. The SRY gene was removed from the Y chromosome. Removing 'maleness' from the equation… Add genetic enhancements to the DNA like superior physique, mental conditioning and biotics."

Miranda stares at Mordin for a moment.

"Could be he has infertility issues as well, possible, xxy chromosome may be a likely cause."

"Hmm… What's the significance of such an odd combination of xxy chromosomes?" Miranda taps on her data pad with some concern.

"An extra X chromosome would result in infertility or reduced infertility. From human research it's commonly known as Klinefelter syndrome. It's the most common sex chromosome disorder in males. 1 in 650 males are prone to this disorder."

Miranda was speechless. She does another search on the syndrome to read more about it. Miranda skims through the information. "Oh my god…"

Mordin looks over at her. "Find the correlation?"

"Low serum testosterone level but high serum follicle stimulation hormone (FSH) and luteinizing hormone (LH) levels. Well…" Miranda starts to laugh out loud. "That explains everything. His ego would be crushed by his symptoms and the size of his small manhood."

"Humans strange with the amount of importance they have on their said equipment."

"More than you know, Mordin. So, low testosterone and tits are common aliments for this kind of condition? He certainly would have lot to be angry about." Miranda smirks. "That doesn't explain the obsession of self."

"Sure it does. He's not who he wants to be so compensates with the best children he can produce and enhance."

"Maybe. This still doesn't answer the question about Jon and I conceiving a child. Will it have any of these genetic defects? What of my DNA and chromosome structure?"

Mordin steps away from his simulation for a moment and takes a data pad from the desk behind him. Miranda watches him curiously. He begins tapping on the data pad and nods to himself. He hands Miranda the data pad with the results. He walks back towards his computer to finish his simulations he has running.

Miranda looks over the information. She looks up at Mordin and back at the data pad. "Oh… I see. You gained all this information from my blood test?"

"And scientific simulations… He had more than enough chromosomes to work with and thus gained the results of female as indicated. Too many chromosomes would result in all sorts of genetic defects and unwanted syndromes. You're perfectly balanced in XX chromosome. No more no less. Need not worry."

"I see."

"Commander Shepard's DNA is most fascinating and combined with your unique DNA enhancements should produce children of equal intelligence and modifications. If, simulations are correct."

"Hmm… now you're trying to make me see the good in all of this?"

Mordin smiles at Miranda. "Too much talk. Need to work. Need to find answers to biotic stimulation problems."

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – EARLY EVENING**

Shepard having changed his mind on the position of the plasma screen. He turns it around facing the sofas inside. He smiles and lights a red and white candle on the table. He previously moved the prothean orb to his desk on the side.

There were two plates with silver tops holding in the heat with silverware next to it with a white and red napkin. He places an Asari like beverage on to the table, chilled.

He walks over to the musical interface for his quarters and selects a slow, piano playing in the background. {Enya: "Waterfront"}

Shepard was wearing a pair of black pants and navy blue long sleeved shirt buttoned halfway. He taps on his earpiece. "Miranda, join me in my Cabin."

**INT. NORMANDY – MORDIN'S TECH LAB – EARLY EVENING**

Miranda taps her earpiece. "I'll be right there, Shepard."

Miranda picks up her data pad. "Mordin keep me updated with any breakthroughs."

"Enjoy yourself." Mordin replies to Miranda.

Miranda removes her lab coat placing on the nearby table. She looks at Mordin and faintly smiles as she leaves the Tech Lab. She heads for the elevator and waits for it to open.

Jacob exits the elevator. "Miranda." He passes her and heads to the Armory.

Miranda looks at Jacob briefly. Then enters inside the elevator and turns around. The elevator door closes.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – EARLY EVENING**

Shepard rubs his hands together and takes a deep breath. He hears the door open and walks up the few stairs to greet her. Miranda walks into Shepard's Captain's Cabin with the data pad in hand. She looks at Shepard and his brief smile as he slowly walks up to her.

Those butterflies she hated so much came rushing back into her stomach. She knew he was up to something. Miranda calms her anxiety with a deep breath and slowly exhaling as she listened to the lovely melody in the background. It was pleasantly soothing and beautiful.

"I've heard this song before. Watermark, is it?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Her eyes watched his every move as he walks closer.

"Yeah." Shepard held out his hand for her to join him.

Miranda knew all too well, he was romantically seducing her. She was overwhelmed deep down but she couldn't let him see that. She remained confident and in control of her feelings. "Jon, what are you doing?"

"You know exactly." Jon touches her cheek with his fingers as he leans in to kiss her lips. Miranda closes her eyes and relished in the softness of his touch and kiss.

Miranda ended their tender kiss. "I love you..."

Shepard took her hand and led her down to the sofas. She saw two candles on the table and the dinner he had prepared. Miranda also noticed the plasma screen. She smiles briefly as they sat down next to each other.

Shepard looks over at Miranda. "You really have no experience in romance?"

Miranda looks at him feeling nervous. "None. Whatsoever."

"Good, I'll teach you everything I know."

Miranda chuckles slightly. "You're very romantic, Jon. Would have never thought you had such a soft spot under that rough exterior…"

He moves his arm around her and gives her shoulder a small squeeze.

Miranda kisses him on the cheek. "What's the plasma screen for?"

He releases his arm. "Another surprise you are going to like."

"Ah huh. What's for dinner?"

Shepard pulls up the silver covers and places them down to the side. Miranda was impressed by the expression she gave. "You won't accept anything but the best."

Miranda smiles at Shepard's comment. Miranda began to eat her long green beans and feeling more at ease. They smile at each other as they ate their elegant dinner together.

Shepard pours her a glass of fruit and vegetable beverage. He hands her the wine glass and pours his own. "To Miranda… who was hard to approach, at first, and played hard to get. Enticed me to crack her shell and tear down that emotional barrier. The one who made me fight to earn her trust, I don't give up. You're worth it."

Miranda closes her eyes.

"You okay?" Shepard asks with some concern.

Miranda fiddles with her fingers on the wine glass. "I'm overwhelmed but I'll adapt." She smiles at Shepard.

Shepard gazes at Miranda.

Miranda stands up, placing the wine glass on the table. "Excuse me for a minute." She walks to the bathroom. The door closes behind her.

Shepard waits for Miranda to come back out. After few minutes he was about to go check up on her when she emerges from the bathroom. Shepard turns off the music as Miranda approaches him. "Thank you." Miranda reaches out for his hand as they walk back down towards the sofas.

Shepard picks up the remote and hits play. "I found a copy of your favorite music."

"Adagio movement of Nielsen's Fifth?" Miranda asks curiously.

"Yeah. We're not exactly there in person but I think you'll enjoy this."

Miranda smiles wide showing off that beautiful smile. Shepard smiles at Miranda, taking that as a definite yes. She snuggles up next to him as they watch her favorite orchestra on the plasma screen. Shepard watches Miranda. He could tell she was very pleased.

Miranda touches Jon's thigh, resting it there affectionately. She leans forward to grab her wine glass full of juice. She sits back against chest and drinks it as she watches the orchestra play another song.

Shepard thought about what he was going to ask her but decided against it. Miranda wasn't ready. He could tell by the way she reacted to his romantic gesture, he had overwhelmed her. He wasn't eager to hear her say no and remembered Miranda telling him, weeks ago, she didn't see herself settling down with a white picket fence.

He couldn't see them doing that either. He loved being in command of the Normandy and exploring the galaxy. He was making a difference, even if others didn't seem to care. He opens his eyes again and watches the remainder of the orchestra's performance.


	18. Chapter 18: Descent

**CHAPTER 18****: DESCENT**

**INT. ILLIUM – BIOTECH PHARMACUTICAL BUILDING – EXECUTIVE SUITE – MORNING **

It was another beautiful day on Illium. Rays of sunshine illuminate the room. A tall, slender, brown-hair woman dressed in black and white striped two piece suite walks into the room with an open folder, reading it on the way over to her executive desk. A high-tech computer terminal is stationed to the right side of the desk with a large stack of files on the other.

Ms. Dynexx sits down at her desk placing the file down in front of her. She reaches over and carefully takes a sip of her hot black. Her computer beeps, "You have one new incoming Encrypted Transmission, do you accept?" She smiled looking up at the terminal. Megan hits accept seeing it was from one of many of her wealthy human supporters.

"Good to see you again." She replies looking at the monitor. He wasn't a large man but his image was masked as if in the shadows.

"Update me on the news from Ms. Lawson. Has she taken the fertility treatment?" The older gentleman says with a stern, Australian voice.

"She's in possession of them. Whether or not she's using them, that's hard to pinpoint."

"For the amount of money I've invested in your company, I demands results."

"I'm fully aware of your contributions to this company." Ms. Dynexx says with authority.

"She is the best candidate for this type of drug. I suggest you contact her. It would do wonders for our advertisement of the drug. It will no doubt, encourage other biotic women with similar conditions."

"I'll approach her about it this afternoon."

"Do it." He cuts the transmission.

"Interesting… now what do you want with Ms. Lawson, I wonder." She mumbles to herself.

**INT. EARTH – HIGH RISE BUILDING – MORNING**

Miranda's father leans back in his comfortable executive chair in front of tall, ceiling height glass windows. His eyes blue, as the Earth's sky. His thick dark hair showing signs of grey.

The view from his location, breathe taking. Numerous buildings litter up the horizon on Earth's Vancouver landscape. Several thin blue buildings, three and four all next to each other. One large building positioned prominently in the background, his. He's been noted to be one of the richest men in the galaxy; most have called him wealthy beyond measure. His contributions in the scientific community haven't gone unnoticed. He's highly sought after by many scientific research companies and organizations around the world.

He taps on his computer and brings up the security footage from the Night Club displaying Miranda and this oddly familiar man. "You'll pay for killing my guards again, you ungrateful bitch." He mutters with hatred. He hits a button running a search on the unknown man. He snorts as the results came back as none other than Commander Jonathan Shepard. An Alliance Soldier, the first human-spectre, labeled a hero and savior of the Citadel who repelled the "Geth" attack.

"Commander Shepard known as the 'butcher' of Torfan and survivor of a Batarian attack that killed his family on Mindor when he was only 16. How unfortunate…" He says with sarcasm.

He digs a little deeper and reads about all the rumors of Shepard's involvement with Cerberus and with the Illusive Man. He taps his right hand on the desk thinking of many plans within plans.

"How much does she know… of her condition… of what I've done?" He says under his breath.

He hears a knocks on the door. "ENTER." He yells out.

A tall gentleman enters his office. He was neatly groomed for success and walks up to Miranda's father. "You asked to see me, Sir?"

Miranda's father stands up from his chair and walks over towards the window. "I have a job for you."

"I'll do whatever you require of me." The young blonde handsome man says with one hand in his pocket.

**INT. NORMANDY – MORDIN'S TECH LAB – MORNING**

Miranda taps on her data pad as she reads over some research articles and notes she left for herself the day prior. "Have any success with your research, Mordin?" Miranda stands near him sighing.

Mordin is looking down at his sample underneath the microscope. "Sample shows promise. Will need more time to study the results."

Miranda removes the successful sample dish from the incubator and examines it under the second microscope, nearby. "48hrs after insemination we have several 4 cell embryos developing."

Mordin glances over at Miranda and taps on his data pad. "50% success rate. Impressive."

Miranda places the samples back into the incubator. "Four defective eggs, one egg in Eezo testing trials and four left available. And of those four remaining half will not survive past three days." She folds her arms with a disappointed look on her face.

"It could surprise us both. Hopeful." Mordin places the data pad back down on table.

"Always the optimist." Miranda smirks.

Mordin's closed lips move upwards. "Hand me that data pad and get to work."

**INT. NORMANDY – ARMORY – LATE MORNING**

Jacob walks into the Armory after having breakfast in the Mess Hall. He walks over to his terminal and does some cataloging of the new weapons and armor they recently acquired from the Cerberus Research Station.

His mind wanders and shakes his head in disapproval. Earlier that morning he had witnessed Miranda smiling happily, in the Mess Hall, getting a bite to eat with Shepard, like always. And watching them leave together for her office shortly thereafter.

A gloved hand runs over his shoulder. The tight red outfit comes into view. Kasumi having been in stealth the whole time smiles at Jacob.

"Kasumi…" He says with a half-smile.

"What'cha working on?"

"Not much at all lately." He sighs. "I can't believe we are just sitting around waiting for news of the Reaper's attack. We should be finding ways to stop them." He starts to pace back and forth. "And what are we doing here still docked on Illium?" He asks getting annoyed.

"I haven't heard anything." Kasumi still standing next to the terminal console.

"Exactly! Miranda and Shepard are playing all nice and happy doing all sorts of romantic bullshit."

"Tell me about it Jacob, how do you feel?" Kasumi jokes.

"This isn't funny Kasumi." Jacob leans his hands on the side of the table.

"You're just mad that Shepard is making more progress than you ever did." Kasumi states the obvious. "You're jealous and it's eating you up inside."

Jacob pushes himself away from the table. "That's bullshit. Who cares about going on a date, all dressed up. Miranda hates nightclubs, electro beats, dancing. Add to that, Shepard being all that on the battlefield and in the bedroom… making her specially prepared food and whatever else?"

"He does sound like the perfect man." Kasumi smiles at Jacob.

"Perfect my ass."

"You do have a fine one." Kasumi keeps it up.

"Miranda made him exactly the way she wanted him to be and gives it up just because of it." Jacob growls.

"Tell me how you really feel about me and Miranda dating." Shepard walks forward.

Jacob turns around, "Don't you ever knock?" He says with anger.

"This is my ship, I don't have to. Whatever bug crawled up your ass you better pull it out before I knock some sense into you." Shepard says with a forceful tone.

Jacob walks forward. "I'd like to see you try. You and me in the cargo hold. We'll settle this one on one."

"Fine, you want a piece of me." Shepard folds his arms.

"I've got the time…" Jacob rubs his palm over his folded fist, ready to strike.

"You will, in the brig. Now move."

"You're kidding me, right." Jacob asks getting a little confused.

"Kasumi, does it look like I am kidding?" Shepard exhibits authority in his stance and facial expression.

"He's not kidding Jacob. I'll make sure he reaches the brig, Shep."

"This is bullshit." Jacob follows Kasumi to the brig for a 'time out'.

Shepard proceeds to the hallway to reach Mordin's Tech Lab but finds it locked.

"Miranda, I'm at the door leading from the debriefing room. It appears to be locked."

"Shepard… I'll be out in a moment." Miranda replies via his earpiece communication channel.

**INT. NORMANDY – MORDIN'S TECH LAB – NOON**

Miranda opens the door and sees Shepard looking back at her with that sexy grin of his. "Shepard, stop that."

"Stop what?" He shifts his stance with his arms folded.

Miranda lets out a hearty chuckle.

"Can't help it, I find that attire rather sexy." He notes the long white doctor coat, the gloves and her hair tied back for once. He never saw her more beautifully attractive.

Miranda smiles affectionately. "Here, put these on. You'll need to wear these, if you want to come in and check out our handy work together."

Shepard takes the lab coat and puts it on. Sterile gloves for his hands and a cloth white mask for his mouth. Miranda locks the door with wave of her hand. They proceed over towards the table where Mordin is hard at work. Miranda places her mask back up.

Miranda takes her data pad and taps on it for a second. "Take a look."

Shepard takes the data pad Miranda hands him. "What am I looking at?"

"The egg is fertilized with your sperm, Jon. It's working perfectly."

Miranda and Shepard gazed into each other's eyes. Shepard can clearly she's ecstatic about the news.

"About time I scored!" Shepard grins happily. "Whoohoo!"

Miranda laughs. "You're silly, Jon." She touches his arm. "Do you want see it up close?"

Shepard smirks at Miranda looking her up and down.

"Shepard."

Shepard chuckles, "Sure."

Mordin lips curve upwards to smile at Shepard. Shepard returns the smile as Miranda walks back over to Shepard, and places it under the microscope.

Miranda does a couple of adjustments and steps to the side. "Okay."

Shepard uses his right eye to look into the microscope. "A baby, huh?"

"Not yet but it will be soon. The embryo will divide into many cells. Mordin suggests we wait a few more days. It will become a blastocyst embryo. The embryo will have between 60 and 120 cells distributed in two areas: An outer embryo lining, which will later form the placenta, and an inner mass. This will later become the fetus. The embryo needs to have entered into the blastocyst stage once it arrives in the uterus to ensure proper implantation."

Shepard smiles at Miranda and all the technical babble. "Okay."

Miranda takes the sample and returns it to the incubator. "It would be the most 'natural' way and likely to achieve a successful pregnancy." Miranda tries to gauge his response.

"That's good, right. What we wanted." Shepard asks calmly.

Miranda smiles at his words. _What we wanted_. "Yes, Jon. I'll make sure we choose the healthiest embryo to transfer. It has a 50% success rate."

"I'll take those odds. How can we go wrong?" He steps closer touch both sides of her arms with his hands. "I have the best here in this room." He slips off both their masks, leans in and kisses her lips briefly before Miranda pulls back slightly. "Shepard…"

"I don't think Mordin will mind if I make out with my girlfriend."

Mordin replies separating the two love birds. "Actually, do mind. Told Miranda no sex for next several days, not until day before transfer. Again use of protection advisable. Until then, you cannot touch her. Could cause bleeding. All sorts of problems, complications. A delicate time. If you want my help, we need no mistakes. Shooo!"

Shepard stands back. "Uh, Miranda?"

"Yeah…, about that Jon. We can't have any more sex. At least, I can't. You can, relieve yourself as much as you like."

Shepard almost blushes, running his hand down his head. "I see…"

"I'm sorry, Jon." Miranda smiles and tries not to laugh.

"I should have seen that coming." Shepard turns to leave.

"Shepard. Wait a moment." Miranda follows him as he heads for the door.

"Yeah?" He turns around.

"You're not going to be mad about this, are you?" Miranda asks with some uncertainly.

"As long as you help me… Relieve the pressure?" He smirks mischievously.

"I…" Miranda could feel her cheeks getting red from embarrassment. "We'll talk about that later. I'll… make it up to you. Somehow."

"Mordin, I'm taking Miranda to get some lunch. I'll have her back in no time."

"Yes. Warning you both, no sex or I will no longer offer my services."

"I'll bring her back, safely. I get how important this is."

"Go then."

Miranda and Shepard take off their items and exit the tech lab. Mordin locks the door behind them.

**INT. NORMANDY – CIC – NOON**

Miranda and Shepard pass by Kelly Chambers work station. "No messages from you Commander."

"Thanks, Kelly." Shepard steps into the elevator with Miranda.

"Kelly?" Miranda raises an eyebrow.

"What? You call Jacob by his first name?"

"Yes, because we're friends." Miranda stares at Shepard leaning against the elevator annoyed. Miranda remained quiet. She wasn't going to fight with Jon. "I'm as disappointed about this no sex policy as you are."

Shepard stares back at Miranda talking to him. "When I look at you, all I want to do is have hot passionate sex with you. It's driving me crazy not being able to satisfy my sexual hunger for you." Miranda steps out of the elevator with a playful smirk.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – NOON**

Shepard shakes his head and chuckles. She had a way of teasing him and enjoyed it. He follows her out of the elevator watching her hips move seductively. Miranda looks back at him and chuckles. Shepard fantasizes about placing his hands all over her sexy butt and making love to her.

Miranda walks up to Mess Sergeant Gardner.

"Here you are Ms. Lawson. A fresh cup of coffee just how you like it."

"No coffee for me. I'll take bottled water."

"Oh…" Gardner hands her bottled water.

"Thank you." Miranda takes the bottled water and a plate with some type of sandwich on it.

Shepard follows Miranda with the same dish and bottled water, even though he was craving for that hot cup of coffee.

Miranda and Shepard sit down at one of the tables in the Mess Hall for a change. It was quiet enough and barely anyone around.

Shepard starts to bite down into his ham sandwich. He was hungry. Miranda on the other hand looked it over before she started to feel comfortable enough eating it.

Miranda watches Shepard for a moment. "Last night, was nice. Almost important, in some way, I sense?"

Shepard chews and swallows before answering. "A romantic evening where both of us could unwind and relax together as a couple."

"Oh…" Miranda takes a bite of her sandwich finding it delicious. Miranda thought. _There had to be more to it than that._

Shepard takes a long sip of water before placing it back down on the table. "You'll need to go talk to Jacob in the brig." Shepard takes another bite of his sandwich.

Miranda was about to take a sip of her crisp clear water. "The brig?"

Shepard finishes the last bite of his sandwich. He leans back.

"Jon, what's this all about?"

"Some feelings never die. It's that or he misses his friend." Shepard takes a couple more sips. He belches out loud.

Miranda sighs at Shepard. "I'll talk with him."

**INT. UNDISCLOSED LOCATION – CERBERUS HEADQUARTERS – AFTERNOON**

The Illusive man takes a long drag from his cigarette as he looks through video transmissions from various cells he has in operation around the Terminus System and Council space. He sees a delayed transmission from one of the cells.

"Officer Lawson is on board the Cerberus Research Station for repairs but refuses to stay on board her ship. She claims you order such visit. We can put your mind at ease. Our research is proceeding as planned. We should have the results you've requested within a few weeks' time. I'm concerned with what they are doing in one of the vacant research labs. I haven't been able to determine what files they are looking for…" The transmission terminates prematurely.

The Illusive Man closes the file and attempts to contact the station. He fails in his attempt. He pulls up the last known recordings from the Cerberus Research Station. He clearly was not impressed to see Ms. Lawson, Commander Shepard and Dr. Mordin Solus exploring the facility. Especially Ms. Lawson displaying such behavior of being the one in charge, claiming she was there to inspect the facility per his orders.

He takes another long drag from his cigarette as he continues watching the video. One of the hallway cameras points to Miranda arming a small bomb grenade and tossing it into the room. The whole level exploded into flames. Alarms were blaring from the explosion, the death of his lead Cerberus operative in charge, and all of the research he was waiting to hear about, gone. This infuriated the Illusive Man more than anything. "I warned you Miranda!"

The Illusive man sends out a message to all known Cerberus Stations to report immediately! He also advises them to apprehend Officer Miranda Lawson for treason against Cerberus offering a sizable reward for her capture, alive if possible."

The Illusive man took his glass of vodka sitting on the arm chair, taking a long sip. He places it back down. He contacts a former associate of his.

**INT. EARTH – HIGH RISE BUILDING – AFTERNOON**

Miranda's father stands near the window, looking out, with one hand in his pocket with the other taking a puff from his cigar. He eagerly awaits a transmission from Ms. Dynexx, from the Biotech-Pharmaceutical Corporation.

The computer terminal beeps. "You have an encrypted transmission from unknown sender. Do you accept?"

He takes another puff from his cigar and removes it from his mouth as he walks over to his desk to sit down. He gets comfortable and hits the flashing accept button.

He was surprised to see his old friend on the other end. "Jack Harper, you reconsidered my offer?"

"On the contrary, after some deliberation… I believe we both have resources that are quite valuable to each other." The Illusive man says standing in front of the viewer.

"Why now?" Miranda's father takes another puff from his cigar.

"You have an unlimited amount of credits that I can use and I have the one valuable asset that you've always wanted from me… the location of Miranda's twin sister. I'll sell that information to you for the right price."

He places his cigar in the cigar tray to smolder. "Name your price."

"Merely six million credits." The Illusive man said candidly. He was getting a sizeable donation at the cost of one insignificant life.

Miranda's father leans back in his chair to consider the offer.

The Illusive man sees the hesitation in his posture. "I'm giving you the name and location of Miranda's twin sister."

"The Shadow Broker wouldn't be so costly with such information." Mr. Lawson replies.

"But I'm the only one with the name and address to find her. Good luck with the Shadow broker. You can never really trust them not to take your money. He offers no guarantee you'll ever find her."

"And you can?" Miranda's father states with hesitation.

"You failed in your earlier attempts to apprehend the girl. I'm giving you the opportunity to have both. Miranda's blind need to protect her sister from you will ultimately lead to her capture. I'll make sure of it. She will no doubt come to rescue her along with her new love interest, Commander Shepard."

"Six million credits… that's a lot of money."

"Not for someone of your wealth and influence, Mr. Lawson."

"How can I trust this information to be accurate?"

"I'll even add in a few of my best Elite Cerberus operatives to aid in the capture. Transfer the funds to this account. I'll forward you the name and location to find her. They won't be expecting an army to take them down."

Miranda's father smiles at the idea of finally getting his hands on both his 'pet' projects. "Perhaps we can make a deal after all. I'll forward the funds within a few hours."

"Good. I'll make the necessary arrangements with my operatives. They won't have a chance to escape your grasp this time." The Illusive man terminates the transmission.

Miranda's father grins evilly at the thought.

**INT. NORMANDY – BRIG – AFTERNOON**

Jacob sits on the bench with his back against the wall, with one leg lying down, the other touching the ground.

The room wasn't that big. It didn't even have a window. It contained three cells with a kinetic force field. There was only one guard sitting down at a chair just outside the room reading a magazine. He sees Ms. Lawson approach him wearing her black outfit. He stands up quickly.

"Leave us." She coldly states to the ex-Cerberus operative.

The guard places the magazine on the chair and departs.

Miranda takes in a deep breath before entering the room. The door opens. Miranda walks inside and heads for the first cell. She saw Jacob staring back at her.

"Didn't expect to see you here?" Jacob says with some disappointment.

"Neither did I, Jacob. What the hell is wrong with you?" Miranda asks with authority.

"Nothing." He replies looking any where's but at Miranda.

Miranda paces back and forth then stops. "I don't understand. You're the last person; I'd expect to be tossed in the brig."

"Does it really matter?" Jacob says still angered by the whole incident.

Miranda folds her arms. "Jacob, what happened between us was a long time ago."

Jacob turns his head towards her and stands up. "And it meant absolutely nothing to you."

Miranda looks down for a moment. "It did."

"What are you saying?"

Miranda touches her forehead with her fingers trying to find the words to tell him. "I… it can never be. We're not compatible but I care… not romantically. The work we did for Cerberus was more important."

"Keep you excuses…" Jacob turns and sits down.

"Fine, be that way." Miranda turns to walk away.

"Miranda… hold up." Jacob calls out.

Miranda turns to face Jacob.

"For the first time, I actually believe what you said. Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do." Miranda says without hesitation.

Jacob shrugs. "I hope you're both happy together."

"Thank you, Jacob." Miranda walks over to the control panel and deactivates the kinetic force field.

"We can still be friends, right?" Jacob says standing up.

Miranda smiles at Jacob. "Always."

Miranda and Jacob walk out of the room together. "You and Kasumi… together?"

"No, we're just friends." Jacob says with a smile.

"Really?" Miranda asks with a flirt of a smile.

"Okay, we slept together…" Jacob grins.

Miranda chuckles at the thought remembering what Kasumi revealed to her.

"She told you, didn't she? Kasumi!" He grumbles her name.

"Yes. She was curious about you…" Miranda steps inside the elevator with a smile.

"What did she say?" Jacob asks curiously.

"How good you were in bed." Miranda hit the button on elevator.

Jacob leans against the wall, stunned. He was about to asks Miranda a question but then put it out of his mind.

Miranda smirks finding it so easy to tease him. "Have fun Jacob." The elevator stops on Deck 3: Crew Quarters. Miranda exits the elevator and heads towards her office to get some much needed work done.

Jacob exits the elevator watching Miranda's hips move. "Mmm… Still have a fine ass."

"Really? Me or Ms. Lawson?" Kasumi asks standing next to him.

Jacob is startled. "Kasumi… of course you do."

Kasumi shakes her head not believing a word of it. Jacob follows Kasumi to her quarters. "No… You're not coming in here with lust of another on your mind, Jacob."

"Fine…" Jacob says turning around, Kasumi grabs him inside the room. The door closes.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON**

Miranda walks into her room smiling. Maybe now she can catch up on her administrative duties she has been slacking on for the past several days. She stops at her desk near her chair. She sees Commander Jon Shepard lying sideways across her bed. His head leaning on his left hand, wearing only a black pair of pants, snug in all the right places. She walks up slowly, seductively. She notes his strong arms, bare, well-toned chest, with barely some hair on it. Miranda also notes the smile coming across his lips as he turns the pages of a book he seems to be barely reading. Miranda stands at the edge of the bed and knows exactly what he is reading. _Damn it!_

Shepard looks up at Miranda and smiles. "Some pretty helpful and informative chapters."

Miranda sits down next to him. "Such as?"

Shepard surprised by her action. Miranda acting calm and interested in hearing what Shepard has to say. He decides to give it a shot and ask her.

"Ahh, take this chapter here, 'Moving from Dating to the Commitment Stage'? What do you feel about that?"

Miranda's stomach turns upside down. "Oh. I didn't read that far yet. What do you think about it, Jon?"

"Any intimate relationship begs to move forward, if it stays stagnant for too long there is the possibility of it going stale."

"Oh, I see. That makes sense." Miranda turns her head slightly thinking about what he's suggesting.

"We both love each other and having a baby. We should move into being in a committed relationship with each other." Jon looks up at Miranda to see what she thinks. He could already tell by her expression she was going over it in her mind, possibly overwhelmed with the thought.

Miranda turns her head and looks at Jon. She swallows. "Seems we're ready for it…" Miranda was no doubt nervous about it.

Shepard leans up in bed, on his hand, with a small smile on his face.

Miranda moves a little closer to him. "You've taught me how to value myself, to love and care more about people."

He sits up and caresses her face with his fingers. "You make me feel alive."

Miranda almost blushes, tears filling her eyes. "I love you."

Shepard looks deeply into her eyes. "Say it again."

"I love you, Jon." Miranda smiles at him happily with watery eyes. She rubs her fingers down his cheek.

"I know." He kisses her lips.

They stare at each other. Miranda rests her head down on his shoulder feeling quite happy and loved. He hugs her kisses her forehead.

Miranda moves her body over his. "That's what you were looking for last night, wasn't it?"

"Yes, this will do nicely." He laughs as she tickles his ribs.

Miranda leans in and kisses his lips. "You love me, Jon?"

He runs his hand over her hair and over her shoulder. "You know I love you." Shepard kisses her lips. He runs his arms around her back as she rests comfortably next to him. Her hand around his waist, she closes her eyes.

**INT. HAGALAZ – SHADOW BROKER BASE – LATE AFTERNOON**

Liara is standing in front of the large blue terminal within the Shadow Broker base looking through a long list of propositions and requests for information from all sorts of low-life's to high-executives looking to extort companies and government officials with scandalous allegations and more.

Liara places her right hand on her forehead with her left hand on her hip. She was getting exhausted with all the requests and data mining from the extranet. A message pops up requiring immediate action. She lowers her hand and taps on the blue screen. The message zooms into the forefront for review. "A large sum of credits is being transferred originating from Earth to an unknown bank account in the Terminus System in the Horsehead Nebula."

She begins to cross-reference that to who she suspects. "You're not going to get away with this, Illusive Man…" Liara pulls up a communication channel and contacts one of her Shadow broker operatives stationed on the planet, safeguarding Ms. Lawson sister, Orianna.

"Agent Lexis, here." A dark blue Asari appears on the screen. "I have assignment for you. I want you to go to this address. Tell them to leave with you to a safe house I have set up for them. Tell Orianna the phrase code listed… Her life is in danger. She must go with you, immediately!"

"I'll depart without delay!"

"Contact me as soon as Orianna and her parents are at the safe house. I'll give you further instructions. DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT let Orianna be captured by anyone or released to anyone until you hear from me! Is that understood?"

"Yes, Shadow Broker!"

The communication is terminated. "By the Goddess, I hope you make it out in time."

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – LATE AFTERNOON**

Miranda and Jon are on the bed with Miranda straddling him. "Jon…!"

Jon laughs as Miranda hits him one of her white pillows. "That so not fair! And to think I told you all about my first time… Ugh!"

Miranda gives Shepard a cold hard stare.

He continues to laugh. "Okay… It really wasn't that bad, honest."

"That's easy for you to say!" Miranda replies with dissatisfaction.

"Susie Pork."

"What kind of name is that? You better not be making this up! I have ways of finding out the truth."

"They all teased and called her Susie Porker because she gave it up to anyone." Jon smiles and tries not to laugh.

Miranda smirked and shook her head in disbelief. "And?"

"We did in the loft of the barn, hay everywhere, wasn't all that comfortable."

"I don't believe you." Miranda sighs.

"It was over before it started. Father came in and told me to get my ass in the house for dinner. Told him, I'll be right down. She went home a satisfied woman."

"I bet." Miranda smiles at Jon.

EDI interrupts them. "Ms. Lawson, I have an urgent transmission coming in from Liara T'Soni."

Miranda gets off Jon and walks over to her computer terminal. "I'll take it in my quarters, EDI."

"Patching you through."

Jon walks over to Miranda's desk putting on a black t-shirt.

"Ms. Lawson… I have news dealing with your father and your sister, Orianna."

"What is it? Is she okay?" Miranda started to get anxious.

"I received an alert message from your father sending a large sum of credits to an unknown bank account located in the Terminus System, in the Horsehead Nebula. It took some digging but I believe it's a front company for Cerberus, The Illusive Man."

"That son-of-a-bitch." Miranda curses out loud.

"I have several Elite shadow broker agents sent to escort Orianna and her family to a safe house. My contact should be arriving at any moment to tell Orianna her life is in danger. Once my Agent contacts me that Orianna is safe, we can relocate her and her family."

"Give me the location of the safe house. I'll bring her on board the Normandy and relocate her someplace safe myself!" Miranda demands.

"Already sent."

"We're leaving Illium as we speak. We should be there within a few hours."

"I'll keep you updated. They'll keep her safe until you arrive." Liara ends the transmission.

"Damn it." Miranda places her hand on her forehead to think.

"Where are we going?" Shepard asks Miranda.

"Planet Bekenstein. It's in the Boltzmann System… the Serpent Nebula."

Shepard taps on his ear piece. "Joker! I need you to plot a course for the Serpent Nebula, Boltzmann System, planet Bekenstein."

"Course plotted. We should be there in a few hours."

Miranda stares at the floor lost in thought, her arms folded.

"Don't worry, will get there in time." Shepard touches her arm gently.

"We're too far out, even if we could… Liara's agent better rescue Orianna in time or there will be hell to pay! Starting with my father and then the Illusive man."

Shepard steps in front of Miranda wanting to storm off.

"Get out of my way Shepard."

"Miranda. You're not going to do anything rash. It wouldn't help you to lash out at him with words. I'll handle this. Liara said she sending Elite shadow broker operatives to bring her to safety. She'll be fine!"

"I can't lose her Shepard. She the only family I got, besides you."

**INT. BEKENSTEIN – ORIANNA'S MANSION – LATE AFTERNOON**

The house was huge, elegant and cost a fortune. Paintings, sculptures, and elegant sofas lined the living room. A fireplace stood in between two tall glass windows. The house was two stories with a staircase near the right side. A large open kitchen lies directly behind the living room.

Orianna is sitting in the living room reading through a magazine on the sofa while listening to some classical music in the background. It was a warm summer day, her parents were working. She was home alone. The doorbell chimes.

Orianna places the magazine on the table. She taps on the security console to see who was at the door. She couldn't help but notice an Asari in armor with two black soldiers holding guns.

"What do you want?" Orianna asks hitting the button.

"I'm Agent Lexis, I was told to tell you. Your life is in danger. We were sent here to take you to a safe house. Your sister, Randa, will meet you there shortly."

Orianna thinks for a moment. "Give me a moment."

"We don't have time. People are coming to take you away. We have to leave now. Your life is in danger."

Orianna runs over to the living room table and opens up her computer terminal. She taps on the keyboard quickly trying to contact her sister. Connection in progress…

"Come on, sis, answer!" Orianna says impatiently looking around the room.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – LATE AFTERNOON**

Miranda notes her computer chirp at her. "Encrypted incoming transmission." Miranda steps away from Shepard's embrace and sits down at her desk. She establishes a connection.

"Orianna!" Miranda yells out happy to see her okay.

"Randa. I'm scared. There is an Asari claiming that I'm in danger and that I should go with her to some safe house. She gave me the phrase; Randa will meet you there shortly."

"Orianna. I'm coming to rescue you. I'll meet you at the safe house. Go with them. I instructed a friend to give you the nickname; you're the only one that has ever called me that."

"It's okay Orianna. We will be there shortly." Shepard tries to reassure her.

Orianna nods. "My parents are still working. They won't know where I've gone."

"I'll have them meet us when we rescue you. I promise!" Miranda says trying to reassure her.

"Love you, sis!"

"I love you to!" Miranda touches the screen. "Ori…"

The connection terminates. Miranda closes her eyes and sighs.

Shepard notices the Normandy slows down as it enters into the Eagle Nebula via the Mass Relay from the Crescent Nebula.

Joker announces over the intercom system. "Commander, we've arrived in the Eagle Nebula. We will be en route to the Serpent Nebula within 5 minutes."

"Notify me when we arrive in the Boltzmann System."

"Aye Commander." Joker cuts the com channel.

**INT. BEKENSTEIN – ORIANNA'S MANSION – LATE AFTERNOON**

Orianna walks over to the door with a backpack of stuff she didn't want to leave behind. She opens the door.

"Orianna?" Agent Lexis asks staring back as the door opens.

Orianna looks at the Asari woman in armor and the two black armored Shadow broker agents.

**EXT. BEKENSTEIN – OUTSIDE ORIANNA'S MANSION – LATE AFTERNOON**

Agent Lexis and Orianna walk towards the hover car.

From a distance a half dozen Eclipse mercenaries watch the house. One of the Cerberus snipers lines up a shot and shoots one of the black operatives in the head killing him instantly. Agent Lexis grabs Orianna by the arm and around the car. She taps on her Omni-device. "We need back up now!"

Another shot hits the second Shadow broker agent in the arm. He stumbles to cover.

"We've got snipers on the hill above us." He starts to shoot back towards the large hill above them.

"Our boss wants the girl alive!" He yells out to the other Eclipse mercs to hold their fire.

Moments later eight elite shadow broker operatives arrive in a larger hover craft. They pile out of the car and reach for cover. They begin shooting back at the Eclipse mercs, the Eclipse mercs return fire.

The Cerberus operative snipers pick off the Elite shadow broker operatives one by one. A few of the Eclipse mercs fall easily to the weapon fire being shelled out by the Elite shadow broker operatives.

Agent Lexis opens up the hover craft car door while the others are distracted. She slips inside with Orianna. "Stay down."

"They're making a run for it. You two get in the car and follow them. Don't let them spot you. Take the girl when the opportunity strikes."

The Eclipse mercs follows their commander's orders and gets inside the car. The Cerberus operatives lines up a shot with Agent Lexis and fires the shot. The windshield stops the bullet from penetrating the glass, just barely. She turns the hover car around and takes off. The hover car zooms down the stretch of open green fields towards the more busy side of Bekenstein.

Orianna lifts her head up slightly.

"I told you too keep your head down." Agent Lexis could see the hover car following her. Agent Lexis speeds up trying to lose them barely. "I'm coming in hot… need a distraction to get these bogey's off my tail."

"We see them." Two hover craft zoom by her opening fire on the car chasing Agent Lexis. The Eclipse mercs hover cars begin to smolder and catch on fire. They scream as the cars blows up.

The hover craft continues on course towards the safe house. Agent Lexis turns down an alley and up another one and down the main highway hoping to lose anyone stupid enough to follow them.

**INT. BEKENSTEIN – SAFE HOUSE GARAGE – LATE AFTERNOON**

They finally reach their destination. The garage door opens as the hover car sets down. The garage door closes. Agent Lexis looks back at Orianna. "We're safe. Let's go."

Lexis and Orianna step out of the hover car and walk over to a door. Agent Lexis stands in front of a scanner; it begins to scan her eye. The door unlocks. They both proceed inside. The door locks shut.

The bullet in the glass starts to blink red.

**INT. CORPORATE SHIP – CABIN – EARLY EVENING**

Miranda's father sits in his fancy corporate ship's cabin en route to the Planet Bekenstein. "I want a status report!" He yells into a blue computer terminal in front of him, looking at the Eclipse merc commander.

"The girl escaped with the help of Elite shadow broker operatives."

"How on Earth did that happen? I want to know who tip them off! FIND THE GIRL!" He demands furiously.

"The Cerberus operatives the Illusive man provided us with have narrowed down the location to a small warehouse. We're proceeding to their location now. You'll have the girl shortly."

"Not one scratch on her! I want her alive!"

"Affirmative. I'm sending you the coordinates now. Meet you when you arrive." The Eclipse mercs commander cuts the transmission.

Miranda's father takes a large sip of scotch to calm his anger. He tosses the empty glass on to the table in front of him.

**INT. NORMANDY – COCKPIT – EARLY EVENING**

Miranda and Commander Shepard are standing behind Joker.

"We're not going to get there any faster with you two behind me."

"Shut up joker." Miranda and Shepard say in unison.

The both look at each other and barely smile.

"Now that's a bit scary."

"How much longer is this going to take?" Miranda demands.

"We should be arriving in the Boltzmann System in 3, 2, 1. It'll be an hour or so before we reach the planet."

"We should get ready." Miranda walks down the hallway leaving the cockpit. "I'll inform Jacob to gear up."

"You could try out your new armor."

"That's exactly what I had in mind."

"If it's anything like last time, he'll probably bring more Eclipse Merc'." Shepard says as they arrive at the Elevator.

"Or worse, Cerberus trained assassins. I have no doubt the Illusive man would take advantage of this situation to take me out." Miranda shakes her head in disgust.

"That's… reason enough for you stay on board the Normandy."

"Shepard! I can take care of myself."

"I didn't say you couldn't…" Shepard changes his stance.

"I have to be the one to rescue my sister. I'll never forgive myself, if she died because I didn't save her in time."

"I understand. We'll need Grunt on this… we could use all the firepower we can get." Jon insists.

"I agree. Two sets of groups would be a good strategy. Add Jack, to the list. I know she'll enjoy killing those Cerberus agents gunning for us."

Shepard nods in agreement as Miranda steps inside the elevator to get her gear.

**INT. BEKENSTEIN – SAFE HOUSE – EARLY EVENING**

Agent Lexis walks down a couple flights of stairs, down a long, winding, dark corridor and into a large room full of other Shadow broker agents standing around. They look up at Agent Lexis as she escorts Orianna through two rooms in the back left of the building. "You'll be safe in here."

Orianna walks over to one of sofa's in the room and sits down placing her backpack next to her. It was a small room with a kitchen, in the back, with a few chairs and at table.

Agent Lexis closes the door behind her. She walks up to another agent calling her over.

"We've got company." The Shadow broker agent points on the large blue screen.

A mixture of Eclipse mercs and Cerberus operatives positions themselves in strategic points around the building. "They want a fight, we'll be happy to oblige."

Agent Lexis gives out orders to her troops. "You four take up positions along the corridor from the main entrance. You three cover the stairs. Do not let any of them get passed you. The remaining six, we'll hold up here. We're locking down the facility."

The elite shadow broker operatives depart towards the designated areas. She calls up an encrypted transmission to the Shadow Broker.

"Status report." The Shadow Broker responds but only in audio transmission.

"We made it to the safe house. We've got a complication."

"What happened?" The deep distorted voice on the other end asks concerned.

"Eclipse mercs have joined up with Cerberus operatives. They found our location. They're attempting to raid the facility. We could use additional outside support."

"I've dispatched agents to your position. They should be arriving within minutes. I suggest you lockdown the facility until they are dealt with."

"Already done."

The transmission ends.

**EXT. BEKENSTEIN – SAFE HOUSE – EVENING**

A dozen elite shadow broker operatives jump down out of several small hover crafts nearby. They march through the alley towards the large building up a head. They stop near the corner of the building, a manufacturing plant. They glance up and down the dark alley with special night vision goggles. The elite shadow broker operative waves the next group of three into position.

Three of the Eclipse mercs are held up behind a small barricade as they guard over the rear of the safe house. They kill the Eclipse mercs from behind using a silencer on their guns. The elite shadow broker operatives hide behind the barricade as they zoom around the area looking for the next batch of mercs. An elite Cerberus sniper spots one of the elite shadow broker operatives staring right at him. He takes the shot killing the shadow broker operative.

The remaining two shadow broker operatives take cover behind the barricade. "Sniper at 3 o'clock." One whispers out.

A shadow broker operative, sniper by trade, carefully gets into position in the building directly behind the safe house, three stories up. He turns on his night vision goggles and sees not one but three snipers in the building directly in front of the safe house looking for movement, looking for their next target with red laser beams.

The sniper relays the information to his command leader on a private com channel. The elite shadow broker's leader begins to gives out orders to his men. He waves, in groups of three, to take cover to the left side of the safe house building and a group of three to the right edge of the building.

The elite shadow broker sniper cuts out a large hole in the glass with a special device. He pulls the cut section of the window, holding it with a black suction cup, places the window on to the floor besides him. He places a small box on the floor next to the window and lies down. His sniper gun enters into the cut out window and aims for the sniper at three o'clock. He aims directly for the face, covered by a small thin visor. He takes the shot. Killing the sniper, he slumps to the ground dead.

"Sniper at three o'clock eliminated. I see an Eclipse mercs' in the alley way behind a barricade at three o'clock. I can't get a lock."

"Team Two report."

"Confirmed. We have a visual on three Eclipse mercs behind barricade in alley way."

"Hold position Team two."

"Acknowledge."

"Team Three."

"Sniper directly ahead of us in building, count three possible Eclipse mercs directly ahead behind small concrete wall decorated with flowers."

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – EVENING**

Miranda is sitting at her desk talking with Liara on her computer terminal. "Orianna and my agent arrived at the safe house. However, the enemy has discovered the location of the safe house. I've sent backup to deal with them. It seems Cerberus is aiding the Eclipse Mercenaries in apprehending Orianna."

"As I feared. We'll be there in twenty-minutes. Hopefully, they can keep them busy until we arrive." Miranda says calmly. "Have your agents pick up Orianna's parents quietly without causing any commotion. We'll meet up with them once Orianna is secure."

"Agreed."

Shepard walks into Miranda office in his armor. "You ready?"

Miranda terminates the connection. "Yes." Miranda exits her office wearing her new black and yellow light armor.

**INT. NORMANDY – CREW QUARTERS – EVENING**

Shepard and Miranda head for the elevator.

"I changed my mind; Jacob should stay on board the Normandy." Miranda informs Shepard.

"Alright."

"Jack, Grunt and Kasumi will comprise the first team. You, Zaeed and I will make up the second team." Miranda explains. They step into the elevator.

Shepard looks at Miranda who seemed deep in thought. "Sounds good."

**EXT. BEKENSTEIN – SAFE HOUSE – EVENING**

The Eclipse commander gives out the orders to open fire on the elite shadow broker operatives they've been watching. One of the shadow broker agents peers around the corner. Three Eclipse mercenaries uncover from their hidden position to begin firing their pistols. The bullets ricochet against the building.

"Team two engage target." The shadow broker agents begin firing at the Eclipse mercs behind the barricade/alleyway at the three o'clock position. Another Eclipse falls dead leaving one remaining. The shadow broker sniper gets a clear head shot, eliminating the target.

The elite shadow broker leader taps on his earpiece. "Team three, status report."

One of the shadow broker agents looks around the corner once again but is met with a surprise. A bullet through its visor, from the sniper up above, kills him instantly.

"We need to take that sniper out at 10 o'clock. We just lost a member of our team."

"I have a lock on target." The elite shadow broker sniper says. "I'm taking the shot."

The bullet penetrates the window hitting the Cerberus sniper in the shoulder.

He tries again but this time, he can see the Cerberus sniper looking for him by the indication of his red laser scanning up and down the building across from him.

The shadow broker operative lines up his shot and tries again. This time hitting the Cerberus sniper in the neck, he gasps and holds his neck then collapses shortly thereafter. "Target eliminated."

"Team three you have a go." The shadow broker leader says through his earpiece.

Team three consisting of only two men fire back at the three mercs behind the concrete wall. They hit one of the Eclipse's mercs men, he flops to the ground. The shadow broker operative squats out of cover, he unloads his bullets from his machine gun, into the two remaining Eclipse mercs only to find four more joining in on the fight. The shadow broker operative gets hit in the chest and falls backwards.

"I need backup." Team three responds. "Four more Eclipse mercs in front of my position."

Two more agents run around to the left side of the building to help out.

Team two moves around the building towards the front only to be caught in a deadly fire fight with several Eclipse mercs revealing themselves behind the concrete like barricade.

Commander Shepard, Miranda, and Zaeed make it out of a shuttle nearby. They could hear the firefight just up ahead.

Jack, Grunt and Kasumi jump out next. "Sounds like a party… about time we get some payback." Jack says with a sneer.

"Come on. Let's give them a hand." Shepard head forwards down the alley and around the manufacturing building. They spot three elite shadow broker agents pointing their guns back Shepard and his team.

"The Shadow Broker sent us. We're here to help."

The elite shadow broker leader stands up. "About time. We are seriously outnumbered."

"Not for long." Jack ready for a fight.

"We are looking at least a dozen Eclipse mercs and roughly two more Cerberus snipers in the building in front of us."

"We'll flush them out from behind." Miranda adds her tactical analysis to the discussion. "You'll have your men engage them from the front. They won't see us coming."

Commander Shepard nods in agreement. "Jack, Grunt, Kasumi head around the back left. We'll flush them out from the right."

"My men will keep them distracted while you get your team in to position."

"Let's get this done right, the first time." Shepard and his team head backwards down the alley and around the building towards the street. They cross the street and run along another building and around. They turn left and head forward and around the building to the street once again.

They can hear gunfire as Shepard looks around. "Jack, is your team in position?"

"We're almost there." Jack jogs rounds the building on the right. "I see the enemy. Looks like they're hiding behind some kind of concrete walkway, it's pretty narrow."

Shepard looks back at Miranda and gives her a grin. Miranda smirks slightly. "Alright teams, let's engage the enemy."

Jack, Grunt and Kasumi head across the street towards the back of the building. They begin to move around the side of the building towards the front. The shadow broker agents on the left side begin to fire upon the two Eclipse mercs hiding, as they try to stay out of the Cerberus Sniper's red laser.

Jack and her team head up from behind and start shooting them in the back. The Eclipse mercs body wiggles with the force of the bullets and flops down dead, along with the other one. Four more Mercs head around the corner only to be greeted with Jack biotic shockwave, knocking them all down, as Kasumi and Grunt take them out with their weapons.

Shepard, Miranda and Zaeed have a much harder fight on their hands.

"Damn it. There's too many of them." Miranda hides behind the building waiting for her biotics to recharge. Miranda stands to the left of Shepard while he fires in and out of cover. She couldn't help but feel something not right within her. She closes her eyes for a brief moment. Zaeed throws his fire grenades at the group of three firing back at them. They scream out as the flames over take them. They fall down dead.

The other three mercs are firing back at the two shadow broker agents heading towards them. The shadow broker agents meet their demise as the two Cerberus Snipers take them out.

Jack, Grunt, and Kasumi continue through the small passage way killing the remaining three mercs with ease.

The elite shadow broker sniper agent moves around the right side of the building with two extra agents for back up. He carefully leans around the corner and spots the Cerberus Sniper in the building's third floor. He lines up his sniper gun and takes him out. The remaining Cerberus Sniper looks around for its next target.

Shepard, Miranda, and Zaeed meet up with Jack, Grunt and Kasumi.

"Looks like we got'em commander." Grunt says with satisfaction.

Shepard nods. "Alright, let's get in there and get the hell out before they call in re-enforcements.

Shepard and his crew walk around the concrete pathway to the right and around towards the front of the building. They stop once they see a red laser beam looking around.

Commander Shepard sees one of the shadow broker operative hits the button on the wall, opening up the garage door. "Alright everyone. We need to get inside that door there. Try to stay out of sight and move quickly."

Everyone nods. They start to run towards the door in groups of three. Shepard, Miranda and Zaeed head out first. The shadow broker sniper looks for an opening. The Cerberus sniper takes a few shots but misses.

**INT. BEKENSTEIN – SAFE HOUSE – GARAGE – EVENING**

Shepard and his team mates make it inside the garage door. "Alright you three move it." Shepard calls out on his earpiece.

"Shepard." Miranda points to the blinking red dot. "A bullet tracking device."

"That's clever." Shepard takes it out of the window carefully, placing it on the floor. He crushes it under his boot. The red light goes dim and stops blinking.

Jack, Grunt and Kasumi make it into the garage. The door closes behind them. The Shadow broker agent walks over towards the com signal near the door. He presses it. "They're here for the girl."

Agent Lexis responds. "I've noticed."

Miranda pushes the shadow broker agent to the side. "Open the door, I'm here for Orianna."

"One moment…" Agent Lexis taps on the terminal in front of her. "Your friends are to remain where they are."

Miranda looks at Shepard and back. "They will. Commander Shepard is coming with me."

The door unlocks. Miranda and Shepard walk through the door. The door locks securely behind them.

**INT. BEKENSTEIN – SAFE HOUSE – EVENING**

Miranda and Shepard walk down the two flights of stairs passing three elite shadow broker agents along the way. They continue on through the winding corridor, they pass four more agents standing beside metal crates they would use for cover.

They stop at the door. It opens with Agent Lexis, the blue asari, ushers them inside. "Ms. Lawson, I presume?"

"That's right. Where's Orianna?" Miranda follows the blue asari into the middle of the room. "She's down the hallway, in the kitchen."

Miranda without hesitation walks down the hallway and around a desk towards another door. She opens it. Miranda walks inside and sees Orianna sitting on the sofa. Orianna and Miranda's eyes meet. Orianna stands up and walk towards each other. They both hug. "Orianna, you're safe."

"Randa, what's going on? Why are people after me?"

Miranda stands back to look Orianna over. "I'll explain when we get off this planet and once you're safe."

Orianna looks at Commander Shepard standing near the door with a brief smile. Miranda looks back at Shepard talking. "I'll wait out here."

Orianna steps forward towards Commander Shepard. "Thank you." She kisses him on the cheek.

Shepard grins. "You're welcome." Shepard turns and heads out of the room.

Orianna looks back at Miranda. "He's cute." Miranda smiles at Orianna.

**INT. BEKENSTEIN – BUILDING – EVENING**

Miranda's father smokes his cigar as one of his Eclipse bodyguard approaches him. "Ms. Lawson and her team have arrived at the safe house."

"We'll proceed as planned." He stands up and walks over to a small desk. He extinguishes his cigar and places it back into his metal case, slipping it into his inner suit pocket. He takes out a gun from the drawer and begins to load the pistol.

**INT. BEKENSTEIN – SAFE HOUSE – EVENING**

Miranda steps forward towards Orianna. "Let's get you out of here."

"And my parents? Are they safe?"

Miranda helps Orianna with her backpack. "Yes…"

They proceed towards the exit. Shepard leans away from the door on the other side and unfolds his arms.

"We're ready to leave, Shepard." Miranda walks towards the middle of the room.

"Unfortunately, I can't let you leave just yet." Agent Lexis says with a small smile. Her arm raises a small pistol at them as does the six other shadow broker agents. "Your father wanted you to succeed in infiltrating the building. He's on his way."

Miranda stands in front of Orianna. "He paid you off?"

"Quite considerably. You two must be very special to him." Agent Lexis says aiming her gun at Miranda. "I should have asked for more it seems."

Shepard points his gun at Agent Lexis. "Double crossing the Shadow Broker and his agents isn't a wise career move."

"We all play nice and don't do anything rash, we'll all survive this."

"You won't be." Miranda curses at Agent Lexis.

Shepard casually addresses the six other shadow broker operatives in the room. "She did pay you part of the profits, I hope? I'd hate to see you all dead needlessly."

"Don't be stupid." Agent Lexis spouts off.

The shadow broker operatives point their pistols at Agent Lexis.

Agent Lexis gets nervous. "You work for me remember?"

"Wrong again. They work for the Shadow Broker." Miranda watches as the shadow broker operatives open fire on Agent Lexis. Her body wiggles from the bullets piercing through her blue Asari body. She slumped down to the ground with asari blood everywhere.

"Well, that takes care of that small problem." Miranda smirks.

One of the Shadow broker operative's walks up to Miranda. "Happy to be of service, Agent Lawson."

Orianna steps away from behind Miranda. "You work for the Shadow Broker?"

Miranda turns to face her sister. "It's a long story. We need to get you out of here."

The shadow broker agent walks over to the back wall and hits a button. A hidden wall opens to reveal an underground bunker garage with a hover car. "We'll keep them busy while you make your escape."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to tell the Shadow Broker how well you helped us. Let's get out of here before more agents show up to take us out." Miranda calls out to Shepard.

**INT. BEKENSTEIN – UNDERGROUND TUNNEL – EVENING**

Miranda, Shepard and Orianna enter inside the hover craft. Orianna sits in the back. Shepard sits next to Miranda. Miranda taps on the controls, the dashboard lights up. The doors shut.

The secret wall behind them closes. White lights blink near the top and bottom edges of the ceiling and floor illuminating their path. Miranda drives the hover car down the dark tunnel for half a mile before exiting into a dark back alley.

**EXT. BEKENSTEIN – OUTSIDE ALLEY/SAFE HOUSE – EVENING**

Jack, Zaeed, Kasumi, Grunt exit the garage and head towards the alley to the right. Moments later a larger hover car arrives with Eclipse mercs. They pile out of the vehicle.

"The coast is clear." The mercenary leader responds looking back at Miranda's father.

He steps out in his expensive suit. They proceed towards the safe house garage door that seemed to be left wide open. They enter inside and proceed towards the door and terminal. The mercenary leader tries to contact their agent inside.

**INT. BEKENSTEIN – SAFE HOUSE/GARAGE – EVENING**

The door opens. Three of the mercs' enter inside. A couple of seconds later the sound of gunfire is all that is heard, then everything turns quiet.

"Find out what happened?" He commands another mercenary inside the building. He turns up dead from gun fire.

Miranda's father and the two remaining mercenary follow him back to the hover car to get the hell out of there. He knew then his plan was going terribly wrong.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zaeed points his gun at the back of his neck.

"Don't even try it, better yet, do it so I can kill you myself." Jack spouts off.

The Eclipse mercs seeing they are outnumbered drops their guns to the ground. Grunt shoots them in the back. They slump to the ground.

"You just had to spoil my fun." Jack curses at Grunt.

"They're better off dead." Grunt replies.

"Get in the god-damn car. My boss has a few words for you." Zaeed shoves Miranda's father into the car.

**INT. BEKENSTEIN – HOVER CAR – EVENING**

Zaeed, Grunt, Jack and Kasumi hop into the hover car.

"Whatever your boss is paying, I'll double it." Miranda's father spouts off sitting in the back with a gun pointed at his chest.

Zaeed continues pointing his gun at Mr. Lawson sitting in front of him. "It's not about the money. You've caused a lot of headaches."

"I'd end you right here but there is nothing like seeing you squirm a little." Jack smirks.

Miranda's father looks at the odd bunch of people no doubt employed by his daughter or rather by Commander Shepard. He looks at Grunt sitting next to him, a little too close for his liking.

"You should probably blind fold him so he doesn't know where we're going." Kasumi says turning on the hover craft sitting in the driver's seat.

"We could just pluck his eyeballs out." Jack then laughs at the notion.

"You've all made a grave mistake kidnapping me. I'm a very powerful business man. You won't get away with this." He starts to get angry.

Grunt turns his head to look at Miranda's father. His hot smelly breath invades Mr. Lawson's nose making him turn away. "Better if you keep quiet. I haven't eaten today."

**INT. NORMANDY – CARGO BAY – LATE EVENING**

The shuttle craft arrives inside Normandy's cargo bay and sets down carefully. The door opens. Miranda, Shepard and Orianna exit the craft. Orianna looks around the cargo bay with her eyes, impressed.

"Come on." Miranda says to Orianna. Shepard follows behind heading for the elevator.

**INT. NORMANDY – ELEVATOR – LATE EVENING**

Inside the elevator Miranda hits the button on the elevator. It lifts upwards to deck 3.

Orianna observes both Miranda and Shepard being very quiet. "Who is this man hunting you, us?"

Shepard glances at Miranda as she looks back at him. She frowns slightly at Orianna. "My father… He wants to take you away from me, from your loving parents, from the life you've only known."

"Why?" Orianna asks again.

"Because… I rescued you at a very young age. It's a long story but you deserve to know."

The elevator stops. The door opens. Miranda exits the elevator.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – LATE EVENING**

Orianna follows Commander Shepard and Miranda to her office. Orianna looks at a couple people sitting down at the table chatting, in the Mess Hall.

"We should depart immediately." Miranda stops near her office addressing Commander Shepard.

"I'll check in with them. Any place in mind?"

"Farther away from here, the safer we'll be. Orianna and I have to talk." Miranda unlocks her door.

Shepard nods.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – LATE EVENING**

Miranda and Orianna step inside her office. Miranda walks towards the back of her quarters to remove her armor.

Orianna looks around the room only to find a computer and a collection of books. "So, this is where you live? Pretty empty…"

Miranda couldn't blame her. "It's work."

"Exactly. Pretty boring from the looks of it." Orianna follows Miranda and sits down on the sofa together.

Miranda smiles feeling much more comfortable dressed in her black pants and shirt, with her gloved hands and tall high heel boots. She leans back sitting sideways. "Orianna, I'm glad I made it there in time to rescue you."

"I take it; I won't be seeing my boyfriend any time soon."

"It's too dangerous. You can never contact him. You'll be given a new identity and a new place to live." Miranda says with some sincerity.

"I can't give up my friends! Once was bad enough." Orianna sighs not at all happy about it.

"You will. It's the only way to stay safe." Miranda insists.

"What does he want from me?" Orianna protests the injustice.

"I don't know what he wants. He's egomaniacal. He wants everything his way. I was brought up to be exactly what he wanted, I'm not. I'm my own person. I've made a life for myself. He can't take any of that away from me. And he won't take it away from you either. I don't want him to do what he did to me, to you." Miranda sighs.

"Randa, thanks for protecting me." Orianna scoots over and hugs her big sister.

Miranda hugs her back. "I'd never let him hurt you."

Orianna knew then whatever he did do to Miranda, she wouldn't have approved of. She could see the pain he brought. "You never did tell me what you and Commander Shepard argued about." Orianna sits back with a small smile trying to change the subject.

A light just went off in Miranda's head. She had totally forgotten about Mordin and the experiment. "We've made up, everything's fine now."

"And you're going to tell me all about it." Orianna smiles as she gets comfortable.

"Damn it." Miranda starts to smile.

Orianna laughs.

Shepard walks into the room and hears them both laugh. "Hungry?"

"That's fine, Shepard." Miranda replies. "I could use a bottled water to drink."

He hands her a bottled water as well as Orianna. He places the tray of sandwiches on the table in front of them. Each of them takes a plate.

Shepard having removed his armor, earlier, sits down next to Miranda in his black pants and shirt.

Miranda stands up. "Excuse me a moment." Miranda exits her quarters leaving Shepard and Orianna alone.

"Miranda tells me you're a terrible dancer."

Shepard raises his eyebrows as he finishes chewing. He swallows. "Miranda's an excellent dancer."

"Huh…" Orianna replies taking off the top to her bottled water, taking a sip.

He looks at Orianna. "What else did she tell you about me?"

Orianna smiles at Shepard. "A few juicy details…"

That peaks his interest. "Such as?"

"You're a great kisser. You must have had lots of practice." Orianna says bluntly.

Shepard chuckles slightly.

"Thanks for keeping her safe and bringing her back to me." Orianna takes another sip.

"She's pretty good at taking care of herself." Shepard takes another bite of his sandwich.

"But not so good at giving relationship advice."

Shepard smirks. "She's getting better at taking it."

"You two work for the Shadow Broker?"

"No." Shepard replies truthfully. "I served in the Alliance. First human Spectre for whatever that's worth?"

"But Miranda said she works _under_ you?" Orianna ask flirting with him.

"She's second in command of this ship."

"Oh…"

Miranda walks back into her quarters after having freshened up a bit. She walks into the back room and sees them both smiling at each other. She takes her bottled water and sits down next to Shepard.

"What I miss?" She sips her water.

"Not much. I do need to speak with you about a problem."

Miranda could see Shepard's serious facial expression. "Excuse us a moment, Ori." Miranda stands up with Shepard right behind her.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – LATE EVENING**

Miranda and Shepard step outside her quarters and not far from the door.

"How do you want to handle your father?"

"I never really had time to think about it. He came didn't he?"

"They have him tied up and blindfolded in an abandoned warehouse on the planet."

Miranda places her hand on her forehead. "He's extremely persistent."

"I'll deal with him." Shepard touches both of her arms.

"Shepard. I'm not afraid of him. Frankly, I could care less what happens to him. I don't want anything from him. He's not my problem anymore. I've made the best of my new life with you."

"You should never be afraid of him, Miranda. You're protected."

"Yes, you keep reminding me of that." Miranda smiles briefly. "I want him to stop interfering with my life and with Orianna's safety. I don't want to know what you do with him." Miranda turns and heads back into her quarters.

Shepard walks towards the elevator thinking how to handle Miranda's father.

**INT. BEKENSTEIN – ABANDONED BUILDING – LATE EVENING**

Mr. Lawson is sitting in a chair, in an abandoned building, on the planet Bekenstein. He remains gagged, tied up and blinded folded.

"I say we kill him. Goddamn problem solved once and for all." Zaeed leans against a metal beam playing with his gun.

Jack smiles as she walks around Mr. Lawson. "We could pluck his fingernails one by one. Hell, it'd be fun for me to watch him squirm like the dog he is." Jack pushes him forward from the back of his head.

"We could always shoot him in the leg. Leave him to bleed to death." Jack cocks her pistol. "We'll be long gone by then."

"Battle master." Grunt says watching Shepard, geared up in armor, walking into the room. He casually walks over towards the father he's heard so much about. He looks over the expensive clothes the shoes and the full set of black and gray hair.

Shepard stands facing Mr. Lawson. "So, this is the man who can't seem to take no for an answer."

Shepard's crew men watch and listen.

"Let's kill him and be done with this god-damn mess?"

Shepard looks over at Zaeed. "That would be too easy. Even if he's the richest man in the galaxy, it'll only be a matter of time before he gets too big for those pants of his. Someone will eventually take him down."

Mr. Lawson mumbles underneath the cloth.

Shepard tips over the chair with Mr. Lawson still in it. A large thud hits the concrete floor. He squats down next to him. "No one will question me, if I end your life right here and now. I have friends in very high places, not even you can touch or buy off."

Miranda's father continues to mumbles underneath the cloth.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear. Go after Miranda and her sister again or come anywhere near them, you die! People have a way of ending up dead, whoever gets in my way. You won't be the first or the last!"

Shepard stands up. "We're leaving. Now!" He commands his squad.

"I would've killed him. He's too dangerous to be kept alive." Jack spouts off.

"You're right." Miranda walks into the room having heard everything. Mr. Lawson could hear her footsteps coming closer and closer. She walks up to her father still on the floor. She looks down at him. Her father starts to mumble incoherently.

Miranda points the gun at her father's forehead. Shepard could see the hesitation in her eyes. Unlike Wilson, she killed him without hesitation. Miranda clearly wasn't the same woman.

Grunt, Zaeed, Kasumi and Jack head outside while Shepard stood there and watched Miranda silently pointing the gun at her father. If this was what Miranda truly wanted, he wouldn't stop her this time.

"You were my father. You were supposed to protect me, to love me as a daughter. You didn't even do that right. You used me as a tool, an investment for whatever purposes you had in that sick mind of yours. You don't even know the first thing about love. All you know is how to give orders and demand results. You're not my father nor will you ever be him. You're nothing to me. I'm my own person. You'll never hurt her like you did to me all those years ago."

The sound of a gunshot is heard. She walks away lowering her pistol. Miranda missed killing her father, just barely.

Shepard turns and leaves with Miranda. They head out the building. Everyone looks at Miranda distant and quiet. She gets into the shuttle.

"You killed him. Good for you, princess." Jack says leaning against the shuttle.

Shepard nods at them to get inside so they can depart.

**INT. NORMANDY – CARGO HOLD – NIGHT**

Everyone makes their way toward the elevator to retire for the night. Miranda steps out of the shuttle. Shepard waits for her. "You okay?"

Miranda looks away from Shepard. "I'm fine, really."

"You've come a long way, Ms. Lawson." He tries to make light of the situation.

"You would have let me kill him?"

"That was for you decide. He doesn't control you. You walked away."

"God. I could have ended it right then and there. Why didn't I?"

"Maybe a part of you wanted him to say he was sorry for what he did to you."

"It wouldn't have mattered. He'd use that to his advantage. I'll never trust him or his intentions. I should have ended him."

"Would it have made you feel any better?"

"She'd be safe not having to deal with him." Miranda looks downwards.

"I think you did the right thing. You're better than him. He'll have to live with his guilt and failure as a father. It had to have touched him in some way. If not, than he really is a monster and will go down, painfully. I'll make sure of it."

"I said what needed to be said. It's over either way." Miranda steps forward and begins to embrace him with a hug. "Thanks, Jon."

He returns the hug. "Anytime, love."

Miranda chuckles slightly. She steps back a little, looks deep into his eyes. Miranda holds out her hand. He accepts and smiles at Miranda. They walk hand in hand to the elevator. Miranda's eyes sparkle as she looks back at him.

**INT. NORMANDY – ELEVATOR/MESS HALL – NIGHT**

The elevator stops on the Deck 3: Crew Quarters. "I'll be up in a moment. I need to get out of my gear and grab a few items of clothing."

"Who says you need any clothing?" Shepard jokes with Miranda trying to lighten the mood.

Miranda touches his cheek and smiles. She departs the elevator heading for her quarters. Shepard hits the button for his private quarters.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – NIGHT**

Miranda quietly takes off her armor while Orianna is sleeping on Miranda's bed, soundly, so she thought. Orianna turns over and looks at Miranda closing the dresser closet housing her armor. Miranda places a few garments and clothing into a small luggage.

"Are you leaving again?"

Miranda turns around. "No, getting a few items so I don't wake you. Guess it doesn't really matter, I'm doing that even now."

Orianna sits up. "Not sure I'll sleep much, pretty noisy. Not like back home."

Miranda zips up her baggage. "It's only temporary. I need time to come up with a plan, a location where I feel you'll be safe. I'm sorry for interfering and uprooting you yet again."

"Randa!" Orianna slips out of bed wearing a tank top, shorts, and socks. "It was that bad? Why you had to rescue me?"

Miranda looks at her sister for a moment. She places the luggage down on the table and sits down. "I… don't like talking about personal matters. You should know why I did it."

Orianna sits down next to her sister.

"My father never really cared for me, never expressed any kind of affection or even let me know that he loved me. Not like your parents. It was very difficult growing up. I felt more like a 'thing', a piece of property… told to meet impossible demands, had no real friends and was always pressured to be perfect. I'm not, even though my father demanded such."

Orianna empathizes with her sister.

"I couldn't leave you there to suffer the same fate. So, I rescued you. I made the right decision. You have what I wanted you to have. You have a normal life with parents that love you and the freedom to choose your own path."

Orianna smiles and wraps her arms around Miranda and gives her a warm hug. Miranda smiles at the expression. "I'm glad you're not mad."

Orianna sits back. "It explains so much, really. This could actually be fun. Living on a ship and continue with my education in Colony Development."

"I'm sure you will do fine."

"So, I can stay on for a little bit? See what's it is like? I'm sure my parents would understand. You're here to protect me." Orianna asks sweetly.

"I'll run it by Commander Shepard. I should go. We'll talk more in the morning." Miranda stands up and picks up her bag.

"You have a hot date with the Commander?" Orianna teases Miranda as she slips underneath the covers.

Miranda smiles at Orianna. "You're terribly inquisitive."

"I'm supposed to be. I'm your sister."

She chuckles at the notion. "I'll be on Deck 1, if you need me. Goodnight, Orianna." Miranda leaves her quarters.

Orianna gets comfortable. "Night Randa…"

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN/BATHROOM – NIGHT**

Miranda enters into Shepard's Cabin and walks into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She puts on a black silk laced, one piece nightwear that goes down to her knees. She makes her way out of the bathroom and down the stairs towards the bed. The lights were off but the room wasn't dark. The blue fish tank lighted up the room but wasn't excessively bright. It did have a calming water effect in the background.

Miranda slips into bed and snuggles up to Shepard who had noticed her entrance. "Everything okay with Orianna?"

"Yes, we talked. Good night, Jon." She gives him a quick kiss on the lips. His arm rests over her back lovingly.

Miranda turns around and takes Shepard's clock and puts it into the dresser drawer. "God, that constant clicking noise is going to drive me crazy all night."

Shepard smiles at Miranda as she resumes her position snuggled up against his chest.

"Orianna wants to stay on board the Normandy for a while." Miranda runs her hand over his chest.

"What do you want?" He asks with his eyes still closed as he runs his hand up and down her back.

"I honestly don't know."

"Get some rest. You'll figure it out later." Shepard reassures her.


	19. Chapter 19: Proposition Part 1 & 2

**CHAPTER 19: PROPOSITION – Part 1**

**INT. BEKENSTEIN – ABANDONED BUILDING – EARLY MORNING**

Shafts of sunlight shine through the cracked windows of the abandoned building on Bekenstein. Two young boys run through the upper level out of sight from prying eyes on the streets below.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah…" He pulls out a small pouch of red sand. "It's supposed to give you biotic powers."

The two young boys head into the center of the room. Startled by what they find. They slowly approach the old man lying on the floor, blindfolded, gagged and tied to the wooden chair.

"Is he dead?" The short chubby boy asks.

The taller, slender boy squats down before him. Dried blood was clearly evident near the side of the old man's head. "I think they killed him."

"Don't touch him." The other boy says jumping back when the old man moves his head slightly. A faint moan comes from the older man.

The boy pulls up the blindfold and removes the cloth from his mouth. "You okay, mister?"

The man could hardly speak or keep his eyes open from the brightness of the room.

"Help me."

"No way…" The other boy steps back a little unsure.

The young boy helps untie his feet and hands from the chair. The boy steps back as the man begins to sit up. He groans at the attempt. Mr. Lawson begins to focus on his surroundings. His fingers graze over the side of his forehead finding the dried blood from Miranda's attempt to kill him.

The boys continue to watch the older man as he stands up barely. "You saved my life." He pulls out his wallet and hands him a 1000 credit chip. "Get going before you get into any more trouble."

"Thanks Mister." The boys smile and scurry off out of sight.

Mr. Lawson pulls out his cellnet device from his inner pocket. "I need a pickup. Tri-angulate on my location…" His voice was hoarse and sore.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – MORNING**

All was quiet inside Commander Shepard cabin. Well almost. The fish were swimming around in their large tank. Shepard's hamster came out for his morning snack. Chewing on his little food pellets left for him the night before.

Commander Shepard's head rests comfortably on his left hand. His fingers slowly move Miranda's soft dark hair to one side of her neck. The back of his hand and one finger runs from her shoulder downwards taking in her soft delicate skin.

Miranda hugging her pillow smiles slightly at Shepard's advances.

His fingers slip around her waist and downwards. Shepard soft moist lips touch down on her shoulder blade kissing them delicately.

Miranda chuckles lightly. "Commander, you know what Mordin said about this."

He continues to peck her shoulder with kisses. He leans back a little as his hand runs over the arch of her back. "Thought we had time?"

"Yes, but this is important."

"Making love to you is important." Jon runs his hand up to her shoulder.

Miranda turns her body to face him.

He looks longingly into her deep blue eyes. "I need this… feeling loved and desired by you. My fears and loneliness fade when we make love."

Miranda raises an eyebrow briefly at his omission. Miranda's fingers lightly touch his cheek like he has done so many times before. "Shepard." She leans taking in his soft lips into hers. Miranda slowly moves her body on top of him, resting her arms and hands on his chest. His warm, strong hands wrap around her waist pulling her in closer to his naked body. She kisses him more deeply as her hair flows down the side of her face. His strong hands move up her back.

Miranda begins to move upwards straddling him. She raises an eyebrow at his smiling expression as his eyes roam her breasts up towards her face. Miranda smiles running her fingers up his warm, tone chest; once again she devours his lips passionately. "Mmm…" Her lips depart his as she sits upright, yet again.

Shepard leans up to get a taste of her soft moist lips. His hands positioned on top of the bed on either side of him with his legs bent at the knee.

Miranda was a little startled by Shepard's actions. His hips move upwards thrusting into her. Miranda was reminded of a wild horse bucking off his rider but not as reckless or fierce. Miranda's hands slip over his shoulder as she laughs.

"Miranda…" He starts to smile.

Miranda composes herself. "I better hang on." She caresses her face with his.

Shepard playfully takes it even farther with her. "Yeeehaaa."

Miranda burst out into laughter even more. "Haha."

EDI interrupts them. "Ms. Lawson, Orianna is in the elevator coming to visit you."

Shepard stops. "Damn. Now?"

Miranda pushes Shepard back down on the bed. "I told her where I'd be." She kisses him passionately on the lips for mere 10 seconds more.

Shepard watches Miranda lick her lips and suck on her bottom lip as she sits upright.

"You're such a tease, Miranda."

Miranda winks her eye at him before getting off him. Miranda slips on her black thong and bra.

Shepard hangs his feet on the side of the bed picking up a pair of black pants nearby.

Miranda raises an eyebrow checking out that great looking ass of his. "mmh."

Shepard turns.

"I'll take Orianna to the mess hall for breakfast. Coming?" Miranda pulls on her black pair of pants and slips on her black long sleeve shirt.

"I'll be down in a bit. Gonna need a cold shower."

Miranda steps forwards and gives him a quick kiss. "We'll continue, later."

Shepard watches Miranda seductively walk towards the exit. "You've got that new pony to break in."

Miranda laughs. "You're funny, Jon." She leaves his quarters smiling.

**INT. EARTH – HIGH RISE BUILDING – BATHROOM – LATE MORNING**

Late that morning, back on Earth and within a high rise building, Mr. Lawson stands in front of the bathroom sink splashing water on his face several times. He grabs the white towel on the sink and pats his face dry. He turns his head looking into the large ceiling-height mirror. He could clearly see the bullet only grazed the side of his temple causing no serious damage. "Ungrateful child…"

The last time they left things, shots were fired. Miranda's father was shocked Miranda nearly had the guts to kill him. "Better to leave me with regret than killing me outright." He scoffed at the notion.

Having his life pass before his eyes was supposed to give him a sense of what he did wrong as a father. The thought of ever reconciling with Miranda was the furthest from his mind. He did what he did to preserve his legacy. He wasn't about to change his objective, even now, more determined to eliminate the problem.

He walks into the main room of his office and over towards his desk. He calls up his old friend. It didn't take long for him to be displayed on his computer terminal.

"I'm a busy man. What is it, this time?" He asks then takes a long drag from his cigarette.

"I didn't pay you six million credits for another failure!" Mr. Lawson says harshly.

The Illusive man moves his cigarette away from his mouth slowly. "I gave you the information to retrieve them along with some of my best men. How did they outsmart you again?"

Mr. Lawson was furious with the Illusive man accusation. "You trained her to be the best."

"And yet, she continues to succeed where you fail." The Illusive man rubs it in.

"She failed to kill me when given the chance. She has very poor aiming abilities."

The Illusive man takes another large puff from her cigarette. "Hardly. You have to ask yourself why she is keeping you alive. You're clearly a threat to Orianna's safety. Is she's doing it hold on to the power she does not have. Miranda is a cold-blooded killer. She's obviously afraid of you."

Mr. Lawson thinks long and hard. "This Commander Shepard says he has friends in 'High places.'"

The Illusive man grins at the thought. "The Citadel Council thinks he's delusional and reckless. I happen to agree. He chokes on the hard decisions. Alliance officials want to dishonorable discharge him from the military because of his dealings with Cerberus. His only real supporter these days is Councilor Anderson. Damaging his career might work in your favor."

"Anyone can be bought. Everyone has a price."

The Illusive man takes another puff from his cigarette. "I'll send my assassins to deal with Commander Shepard."

"Alright… But I want Orianna alive, unharmed."

"And Henry, Miranda Lawson and I have… unfinished business."

"Fine… take her. Do whatever you want with her."

"I always have… You kept up your end of the bargain. I'll fulfill mine." The Illusive man terminates the connection.

Mr. Lawson taps on his terminal to contact Ms. Dynexx. "What've you learned from Ms. Lawson?"

"Nothing. She hasn't returned my calls. I'll… try calling her again."

Miranda's father terminates the connection pre-maturely.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – LATE MORNING**

Late that morning, in the mess hall, Miranda and Orianna are relaxing at the table having finished breakfast only moments ago. Orianna tells Miranda a joke which makes her faintly smile in response.

Commander Shepard steps out of the elevator heading in the direction of the mess hall to meet up with them. He briefly smiles to himself as he taps on Miranda's left shoulder.

Miranda instinctively knew who it was, "I could hear you coming from a mile away, Shepard."

"Really?" Shepard jokes as he sits down next to her at the end of the table. "How do you like the ship, Orianna?" Shepard leans back.

"It's one of the largest ships, I've ever seen up close and in person."

Miranda smirks. "I've seen bigger but it's still quite an impressive ship."

Shepard grins at Miranda and her famous wink.

Orianna smiles watching Shepard and Miranda flirt with each other.

"Miranda tells me you want to work in Colony Development."

"Yes. The goal isn't just scientific exploration. We need to be developing other colonies, expanding our presence in the galaxy and not just on Earth. We need to work together within those colonies, to survive, gathering the raw material required to sustain ourselves." Orianna says with passion.

"A worthy goal... it's damn near challenging for all parties involved. We have all sorts of races that want to limit our expansion in the galaxy." Shepard adds. "The Citadel Council for starters. Then there's the batarians, pirates and raiders throughout the Terminus Systems."

"If we want to survive for hundreds, thousands or even millions of years, we must populate other planets." Orianna interjects.

Miranda smiles briefly. "Orianna, colonizing space would require massive amounts of financial capital devoted to research, development, production, and deployment. However, spreading humanity out into multiple space habitats across the galaxy does in some ways increases our odds of survival. We can't leave our entire population on Earth at risk for any global or catastrophic extinction. The protheans spread their knowledge and culture around the galaxy before they were ultimately wiped out, for what good it did."

"Never heard of these protheans only what's been on the extranet news?" Orianna states confused.

Joker approaches the table with his breakfast tray. "The galaxy is full of good and bad aliens. It's not all sun shine and bunnies."

"Orianna, meet Joker. He pilots the Normandy." Miranda says introducing the two.

"The best pilot in the known galaxy for that matter." Joker sits down and starts biting on a piece of toast.

"It's nice to meet you, Joker." Orianna smiles at him.

"I have an appointment to keep." Miranda stands up.

"I can give you a tour of the ship, if you're interested Orianna?" Shepard stands up as well.

"Sounds great." Orianna gives Miranda a hug. Miranda didn't expect it but returned the gesture.

Joker watches. "I like her already."

Miranda gives Joker an overprotective evil eye and held her tongue for the moment at least. Miranda, Orianna and Shepard head for the elevator.

"I could show you the galaxy map in CIC. It may give you a better idea of the complexity of the galaxy."

Orianna nods.

"Thanks, Shepard." Miranda replies.

"I'm always up for a good ride." Shepard teases Miranda.

Miranda eyes go wide as does her smile. "Hmm… Commander, we'll have to go over that itinerary later."

**INT. NORMANDY – ELEVATOR – LATE MORNING**

Shepard smiles slightly as they step inside the elevator.

"You do realize, I know what you're talking about?" Orianna smiles at them both.

"Riding around the galaxy, what could he possibly be suggesting?" Miranda hits the button on the elevator for deck 2: CIC.

"Right, Randa."

Shepard leans against the back of the elevator with a smirk. "Randa? It has a nice ring to it." He begins to sing playfully. "Oh Randa, Randa. Where have ya'gone. Randa!"

Orianna laughs.

Miranda simply ignores them both.

**INT. NORMANDY – CIC – LATE MORNING**

The elevator door opens.

"I'll see you both in a few hours." Miranda says heading towards the Tech Lab to meet up with Mordin.

"No new messages for you Commander." Kelly replies.

Shepard nods and walks up to the ramp to the galaxy map with Orianna.

**INT. NORMANDY – MORDIN'S TECH LAB – LATE MORNING**

Miranda walks into Mordin's Tech Lab in her lab coat and gloves. "Good morning, Mordin." Mordin lips form upwards at Miranda's particularly happy demeanor. Miranda walks over to the microscope with the egg samples taken from the incubator. She looks through the eyepiece to find some startling results.

"Even cell division. No fragmentation. I detect the embryos are in the 8-cell stage of development."

"Excellent…" Mordin replies continuing his own research. "Hmm."

"I'm going to run a polymerase chain reaction for any genetic defects."

Mordin walks over to Miranda to observe the procedure. "DNA extracted from the nucleus of cell will tell a great deal indeed. Proceed with caution." Mordin replies with his finger near chin contemplating.

Miranda delicately removes one of the embryos from the egg placing it on another dish.

"Nicely done." Mordin says amazed.

Miranda returns the sample to the incubator. She begins to run a series of genetic tests looking for any defects.

"Have hypothesis on possible implantation failure even with proper development of embryo."

Miranda stops what's she's doing. She didn't like the sound of where he was going. "We always suspected that was the case. You believe the environment to which the egg will become attached could become a problem?"

"Hmm… possible."

Miranda lowers her head thinking out loud. "Will it even survive? Will it turn cancerous like we suspect?"

"Too early to tell, nothing bad may come of it. Many successful documented cases in biotic women, passing nothing on to the fetus." Mordin replies.

"And many failures." Miranda scratches her shoulder briefly. "If the womb is the hostile environment, adding Eezo to the said environment may do even more damage? If that's the case, then this will all be for nothing!" Miranda sighs disgusted.

"No, no, no. Can treat lining to be hospitable with synthetic progesterone hormone, which happy to report we have been doing all along. It will need to remain high during early pregnancy. One other issue…"

"What is it?" Miranda asks unsure that she really wanted to know. She was growing more agitated by the moment.

"Research indicates that progesterone may also increase tumors to grow."

Miranda sighs. "Not what I wanted to hear, Mordin."

"Aware of issues. We can monitor the situation and act accordingly. May be nothing to worry about since, they've been removed."

"Oh… So, I'm worrying for nothing." Miranda mumbles to herself as she returns to her genetic testing.

"Quite profusely." Mordin turns back to his own terminal to run more simulations.

After a moment of silence between each other Miranda begins to mention, "I've been reading research articles about using synthetic progesterone with IVF and having male babies. I don't like the results from it."

"Give it here. Will take a look." Mordin takes Miranda's data pad. "Mmm… possible but unlikely. What are a few deformities… they can be fixed with cosmetic surgery of any penial dysfunctions."

"I don't want my child to have any genetic defects of any kind!" Miranda curses.

"Will need a blood sample… see no problem present itself, yet."

Mordin takes a beaker size sample of blood, using a small injection device on Miranda bare wrist. Within seconds, the beaker fills up. "Painless and efficient." He places the device on table with beaker in a specialized holder.

Miranda begins to feel light headed enough to faint. Mordin barely had time to catch her. "This could be a problem." He places Miranda on the floor.

He clicks his ear piece. "Dr. Chakwas, report to my lab immediately."

"I'm on my way."

Miranda wakes up confused. "What happened?"

Dr. Chakwas leads her to the table within Mordin's lab. "You gave Mordin, quite the scare when you fainted." Dr. Chakwas says taking her pulse.

"No, not scared. Busy. Have lots of work to do. Need to stay focused. No time to chat."

Dr. Chakwas runs her medical Omni-tool over Miranda as she begins her doctor speech. "It's ironic, doctors make the worse patients."

Miranda faintly moves her lips in disapproval. "It's nothing more than an adverse reaction to the drugs I've been taking…"

"You're clearly not getting enough nutrients as a biotic. An IV liquid infusion should do the trick."

"I'll be fine, thank you." Miranda opens her eyes. Miranda begins to walk over towards Mordin once again.

Dr. Chakwas disapproves. "I wouldn't advise that."

"I've work to do." Miranda continues where she left off at Mordin's side.

"Should I inform, Commander Shepard?"

"You're dismissed…" Miranda's cold stare penetrates Dr. Chakwas.

"I'll be in the Medical Bay if I'm needed, again."

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – LATE MORNING**

Dr. Chakwas sees Commander Shepard in the Mess Hall grabbing a cup of coffee and plate of pancakes sitting down at one of the tables. She approaches him. "Commander."

Shepard looks up. "Dr. Chakwas, care to join me for brunch?"

"No, I've already eaten. I'm concerned about Ms. Lawson's health and what she's attempting to do."

"We're fine with it." He slices a piece of pancake with fork and shoves it into his mouth.

"I spent the last several minutes trying to give her an IV liquid infusion but refused my help. It will only get worse, Commander."

Shepard swallows and drops his fork on the plate. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"She fainted in Mordin's lab from a simple blood test."

He takes another bite of his pancake and swallows. "Any idea what caused it?"

"Being a biotic requires a lot of nutrients to maintain a happy medium. Sadly, she hasn't been taking care of herself."

"I'll speak with her." Shepard takes a sip of his coffee.

"Fine. Good day, Commander." Dr. Chakwas says sarcastically as she walks back to her office.

Shepard takes his left hand and rubs his eyes briefly. He was determined to finish his meal in peace.

Orianna having heard from standing around the corner walks up to, Commander Shepard. "Not much to do on board a ship?"

Shepard sits back and thinks. "We work most of the time on missions. We have little time for fun."

"My sister pushes herself too hard, doesn't she? Is she ill?"

"Yes, a workaholic but she's not ill."

Miranda walks into the Mess Hall heading directly for the kitchen. She grabs the bottled water from the refrigerator and twists off the top. She starts drinking it down.

Shepard glances over at her and stands up. Miranda watches both of them walk over to her. She takes another sip. "Commander."

"Ms. Lawson." He places the empty plate in the sink.

"Hey sis…" Orianna stands next to the counter.

"Have you two been waiting long?" Miranda observes Shepard's behavior wondering if Dr. Chakwas told him.

"Orianna and I were about to drag you away from your work."

"Really?" Miranda asks Shepard carefully. "Find anything useful in exploring the galaxy map, Orianna?"

"It's quite complex. Commander Shepard was telling me about a choice he had to make. He could only save one. The batarians sent missiles to the human colony on the planet Franklin. He had a choice of saving the lives of the colony or the research center."

"It was a tough decision but human lives couldn't be replaced like the research center could be." Shepard interrupts.

"Well, they didn't really have much of a choice remaining on the planet afterwards. It could have been repopulated. Despite your decision, it's a struggle to maintain a foothold when others wish to destroy it out of fear." Miranda takes another sip of water.

Shepard steps forward a little addressing Miranda. "The Alliance needs more ships to adequately police the area where colonies are forming. Protecting newly established colonies with turret guns would keep enemies at bay."

"I doubt that. They only did that on Horizon to prepare for a possible attack. It almost failed without our intervention." Miranda tosses the empty bottle into the recycle trash.

Orianna begins to add her own thoughts to the discussion. "We've made great progress in colonizing other planets, Terra Nova, Eden Prime, Bekenstein, and Elysium. They're all flourishing."

"Yes, but they're still attacked. batarian-funded pirates and other criminal's launched a surprise attack on the human colony of Elysium."

"The Skyllian Blitz. Alliance Navy and ground teams took care of those bastards." Shepard replies.

Orianna turns her focus to Shepard. "The batarians sure do cause a lot of problems."

"More than I care to discuss." Shepard rubs his neck.

Miranda removes another cold bottled water from the refrigerator and starts to leave. "I'll be in my office working."

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – NOON**

Miranda watches as Shepard and Orianna join her in her office moments later. Shepard sits down in the chair next to her desk. Orianna walks into the back.

"Where do we stand with the maintenance reports and crew assignments?"

Miranda continues tapping on her terminal. "The ship seems to be functioning well with the limited crew on board. Tali continues to work on improving many of the systems on board the Normandy."

"It does seem pretty quiet without, Zaeed, Samara and Jack."

Miranda stops typing. "I can't say I'm sorry to see them leave."

"No more cat fights with Jack. What a shame." He jokes.

Miranda briefly stares at Shepard. "As for the crew assignments, Jacob is working on obtaining some new weapons and armor. Joker, well he's just happy to be flying a ship. We are currently free from any mission objectives. Any word when Garrus, is returning?"

Shepard nods. "He's en route to the Normandy. He should be here within the hour."

"I see. I must have missed that memo." Miranda resumes her typing.

"After Garrus arrives, we're heading to Tuchanka. Grunt is itching to fight and learn more about being a Krogan. He has a few breeding rights to complete."

Miranda chuckles lightly. "I hope you're not involved in any of them with Grunt."

Shepard stands up and walks around her desk. "I'm pretty well booked with this hot looking XO that needs some sexual healing." He sits on her desk.

Miranda laughs. "Shepard."

Shepard starts to sing. "The seas storming... I think I'm capsizing. The waves are rising. When I get that feeling, I want some sexual healing."

Miranda smiles at him. Shepard reaches for her hands and stands her up. "Come over here… take control over me..." Shepard places her hands on his hips. "Just grab hold, of my body, of my mind…" He grinds his hips at Miranda. "Oh honey we're moving, oh so fine."

She chuckles at him and shakes her head at him.

"You're my medicine open up and let me in; you're so soothing, you blow my mind."

Miranda leans her head back breaking their kiss. "We're not alone Shepard." They both look into each other eyes.

"We can be."

"I've got a lot of work to do, Commander."

"You certainly do, Miss Lawson." Shepard leads her out of her quarters. Miranda smirks allowing him to take control, letting her need for sexual satisfaction take over.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – NOON**

They both fall onto the bed naked with Miranda underneath him. He parts her legs with his hands as he moves his body into her. He kisses her collarbone. Miranda arches her head back as she runs her left hand over the back of his neck caressing it lovingly.

Miranda gasps as he thrusts into her. His left knuckles caresses down from her shoulder. "Uh… Miranda. I can't hold it for much longer."

Shepard's lips consume hers silencing her moans. He continues to thrust until he couldn't contain himself. He moans out loud from the release.

"Are we done?" Miranda felt very unsatisfied.

All he could think about was sleep. "Not until you're satisfied."

"Gee thanks." Miranda said with sarcasm.

Shepard kisses her lips with passion. He worked his way down her neck sucking it dry. Miranda's mood begins to change. She did kind of like the forcefulness of his kisses. He kisses down her shoulder.

Miranda moans as Shepard's fingers brushes over her erect nipples. He continues his pursuit moving downward kissing her belly to the place he enjoyed most.

**EXT. MINOS WASTELAND – CAESTUS SYSTEM – INVICTUS – EARLY AFTERNOON**

Garrus runs towards his shuttle with a group of batarians on his ass shooting at him. He hides behind a crate and shoots his sniper rifle killing them one by one. "Bullet to the head solves everything. Down you go bastards."

He turns and runs towards his shuttle. The door opens. He steps in side. The door closes behind him.

**INT. MINOS WASTELAND – CAESTUS SYSTEM – INVICTUS – SHUTTLECRAFT –EARLY AFTERNOON**

Garrus turns on the shuttle craft's controls. The Shuttle craft begins to take off. He can hear bullets bounce off the armor plating. He takes the shuttle into orbit around the planet Invictus, in the Caestus System to rendezvous with the Normandy.

"Normandy, this is Garrus Vakarian requesting permission to dock."

"You're cleared to dock. Proceed towards the Cargo bay doors." Joker says in response.

The shuttle is under fire from two batarian fighter ships closing in on him.

"Coming in hot. Mind helping me out with those bogeys on my tail, Joker?"

**INT. NORMANDY – COCKPIT – EARLY AFTERNOON**

Miranda stood there behind Joker with her arms folded. "You might as well help him out, EDI."

Joker turns to look at Miranda giving the orders.

"Locking on targets."

The Normandy's weapons come online. The weapons begin firing upon the enemy crafts following Mr. Vakarian shuttle craft.

"That was a bit close don't you think?" Garrus says a bit unnerved.

"EDI got them off your back, didn't she?"

"Uh, thanks, Miranda. Tell Commander Shepard we need to talk." Garrus cuts the transmission.

Miranda turns and leaves the cockpit. "EDI, inform Commander Shepard Garrus has arrived on board the Normandy."

"Message sent."

Miranda proceeds towards the elevator to meet up with Mr. Vakarian.

**INT. NORMANDY – CARGO BAY – EARLY AFTERNOON**

Miranda exits the elevator and walks up to the Turian. "Welcome back…" Miranda says folding her arms standing near the shuttle.

"Didn't expect you, where's Commander Shepard?" He grunts as he removes a large metal container and places it nearby.

"He'll meet you in the debriefing room. Are those the weapons Jacob asked you to pick up?"

"It is but we've got a slight complication."

"What kind?" Miranda not pleased with his answer.

"The batarians didn't think it was right for us to have these, once they knew it was for Commander Shepard."

"Well that is just too bad…" Shepard walks up to them. "Garrus."

"Commander."

They both exchange a manly hug smacking each other on the back.

"And the armor?" Miranda asks interrupting their male bonding.

"Still on the planet." Garrus walks over to the other crate. Shepard gives him a hand as they walk over and place it down next to the other in front of the large desk like with computer terminals.

"It looks like we got ourselves a mission." Shepard replies with a grin.

"I'm ready when you are, Commander."

"We'll need to come up with a tactical battle plan before you both foolishly go down there blind." Miranda adds.

"Then we better get started." Garrus says walking towards the elevator.

Miranda and Shepard follow suit.

**INT. NORMANDY – ELEVATOR– EARLY AFTERNOON**

Miranda hits the button labeled Deck 1: CIC.

"How'd it go on Pavalon? Is your mother okay?" Shepard asks. Miranda looks at them briefly before turning her head forward lost in thought.

"She's resting comfortably. Father is still angry with me leaving C-Sec. He doesn't understand my wanting to work on my own, or with the hero of the Citadel. Normandy seems to be functioning without me?"

"Pretty quiet. Missed you Garrus."

"Yeah. Good to be back, Shepard."

The elevator door opens. Shepard watches Miranda's ass as she exits the elevator. He gives off a slight grin to Garrus who noticed. "Some things never change."

"Changed for the better." Shepard grins following behind.

**INT. NORMANDY – CIC/ARMORY/HALLWAY/DEBRIEFING ROOM – EARLY AFTERNOON**

Garrus couldn't help but notice Miranda's new outfit. White pants, black heels and a black leather type jacket with a black shirt underneath. "Still putting her through her paces?"

"You better believe it." Shepard walks through the Armory towards the door on the left side of the room.

Miranda glances back at them briefly trying to figure out what they're talking about.

"She's one powerful… ship." Shepard grins at Miranda.

The debriefing door opens as they approach. They enter inside.

"I doubt the weapon cannons have been calibrated. I'll check up on them after the mission."

"Sounds good."

Miranda folds her arms waiting. "I hope you brought along the schematics of the building we're about to infiltrate."

Garrus taps on his Omni-tool. "Downloading them into the system… it'll take a moment to process."

Shepard glances over at Miranda from across the room finding her quiet and distant. He knew something was obviously bothering her.

Miranda stares back at Shepard. She turns away and begins walking back and forth, impatiently waiting.

Garrus could feel the tension in the room. "Alright, let's see what we have here."

"EDI, display the schematics." Shepard folds his arms.

Miranda examines the layout of the building. "Looks like your average warehouse, two levels high and the cargo is located where precisely?"

Garrus points at the diagram. "Cargo's in the back corner."

"Seems easy enough."

"Get in, get out." Shepard adds. "Killing a few batarians along the way, should they put up a fight."

"They will… Getting the cargo back to the shuttle might be a problem." Garrus adds.

Miranda moves a strand of hair over her right ear. "Grunt will provide the necessary fire power. While one of you loads the goods into the shuttle. I'm sure there's a cargo loader nearby. Otherwise, Jacob could use his biotics to help move things along more quickly."

Shepard nods. "EDI, inform Jacob and Grunt to gear up and head to the Cargo bay." Shepard walks up to Miranda before she departs.

"Message sent."

"Garrus, see you in five minutes. I need to speak with, Miranda."

Garrus nods and departs the debriefing room.

"Want to talk about it?" Shepard stands next to her with his arms folded.

"It seems like a good plan, Shepard. You should be fine." Miranda starts to turn away.

"Miranda, I didn't dismiss you yet."

Miranda turns around and folds her arms giving him a disgusted look.

"What the hell is that look for?" Shepard not at all impressed.

"We've got work to do, Commander."

"Miranda?" Shepard watches her walk towards the exit. She doesn't turn around.

"I'm fine, Shepard. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will…"

**EXT. MINOS WASTELAND – CAESTUS SYSTEM – INVICTUS – SHUTTLECRAFT –EARLY AFTERNOON**

The Shuttle heads towards the planet Invictus with little resistance. Once they landed they found themselves in a heavy battle with batarian forces firing back at Shepard and his team.

"An ambush. We should have seen that coming." Garrus says sarcastically.

"Let them come and feel my wrath." Grunt lets out a large krogan Battle cry. He starts shooting his gun aggressively at the batarian slavers.

"Damn. Glad we have him on our side." Jacob adds.

"Not for much longer. He wants to help Wrex on Tuchanka." Shepard moves out of cover and starts shooting his gun at several batarians killing them where they stand.

"Feels like old times, the gang is splitting up again. Don't go dying on us again, Shepard!"

"I don't plan on it, Garrus. I have a family to take care of. I mean someday that is."

Jacob shakes his head.

Shepard looks at Jacob. "What's your problem, Jacob?"

"Nothing, Commander." He pulls a batarian off his feet.

Garrus lines up the shot and kills the batarian with a head shot. "You and Miranda are getting pretty serious, kids and all?"

"Why not? She's okay with the idea."

"I didn't expect to hear that from her." Jacob says unbelieving.

"She's quite remarkable. I couldn't be happier with the way the relationship is going."

"Huh…" Jacob replies.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON**

Miranda walks into the back of her quarters to spend time with her sister. Orianna was hard at work on some architectural designs. Miranda looks on simply impressed with the level of design and attention to detail she has exhibited into her drawings.

"You have an impressive set of drawings. Where is this place?" Miranda asks sitting next to her.

"It's fictional colony design I've been working on." Orianna continues to draw adding more details and color to her artwork.

Miranda opens the bottled water and takes a sip. "What type of planet would this fictional colony exist on?"

Orianna places her drawing on the table. She rummages through her tote bag near the edge of the sofa. Orianna pulls out her data pad and taps on it and finds the documented information. She hands it to Miranda.

Miranda raises an eyebrow. Orianna goes back to working on her designs. "The financial calculations alone seem a bit low. Inflating the financial figures by 5-10% could offset any complications that arise with the construction phase of the project."

"It's only hypothetical, sis."

"But plausible given the right resources and planets for colonization."

Orianna smiles at her sister. "Thanks Randa."

"Of course…" Miranda places the data pad next to Orianna.

"So… you and Shepard… Kind of cute him serenading you like that." Orianna continues to color the design's foliage.

"Hah! You heard that, I figured as much." Miranda exhales then takes a sip of water.

Orianna places her drawing on the table and sits facing Miranda. Orianna begins to tease her. "And by that hickey on your neck I bet it was pretty intense."

Miranda narrows her eyes at Orianna. "What did you say?"

Orianna begins to chuckle.

Miranda places the bottled water on the sofa and gets up. She walks over to her dresser compartment and removes a mirror from within. "Ugh. Damn it." Miranda groans.

Orianna stands up. "My boyfriend did the same thing."

"How childish can Shepard be?" Miranda takes out some liquid make-up to mask it.

"He's marking his possession." Orianna shrugs.

"I'm no-one's possession. Orianna, I hope you didn't go too far with that boy."

"Did you, Randa?" Orianna asks with a smirk.

"Don't change the subject." Miranda places her make-up back in her make-up bag and closes the drawer.

"If you're asking, did we use protection? Well…"

"Orianna!" Miranda raises her voice.

"We didn't do it. God." Orianna walks over and sits down on the sofa.

Miranda places her hand on her forehead. "It's not something to take lightly. It gets… complicated when sex is involved. I wished I had waited."

"What happened?" Orianna asks curiously.

Miranda walks back over to the sofa and sits down. "I was a bit naïve. The fact is, he did it to get another notch on his belt. He boasted about it to the other guys in my self-defense training class… but he learned a valuable lesson as I did."

"We've only made out. He wanted more."

Miranda becomes a bit more overprotective of Orianna. "I'll have to have a little chat with…"

"Randa, don't!" Orianna protests. "We broke up."

"Alright…" Miranda stares at the floor thinking.

"Remember what you said… told me about finding the right guy. How he'll make you feel and experience things you've never felt or experienced before."

"How could I not. It scares me how much I love, Jon... Commander Shepard."

"If you're finding it hard to believe he loves you…"

Miranda interrupts Orianna. "No… he does. I… I'm not good at it."

"Miranda. You're the best sister in the world to me! Don't be afraid."

Miranda looks at Orianna and smiles faintly. "You're right. It makes perfect sense, really."

"You still have doubts?"

"Can we talk about something else?" Miranda reaches for her bottled water taking a sip.

"Mmm, no." Orianna teases.

"Thanks, Ori." Miranda knew Orianna wasn't going to drop it.

"You're afraid?"

Miranda faintly smiles. "I suppose, I am. God, crazy isn't it?"

"No…"

"I'm not the only one he's loved. He and his ex-girlfriend ended on not so friendly terms. He says he's moved on. I know he has feelings for her and I have no doubt she still holds a torch for him. She clearly expressed an interest in getting back together with him in the near future. Preferably when he's done working with…" Miranda stops herself. She didn't want her sister to know that she worked for Cerberus. It was better left unsaid.

"You read their emails didn't you? Randa!"

Miranda stands up walking over towards the window watching the blue energy flow past. "I did but he never sent a reply back to her."

Orianna follows. "Maybe he was hurt."

"He was." Miranda briefly looked at Orianna's approach. Miranda lowers her head slightly. "She felt betrayed by his 'disappearance' and for working for an organization she hates with passion. I can't fault her for sticking with her beliefs just like I would have done."

"If he's not communicating with her, you don't need to worry."

Miranda turns around and sits down on the brown sofa in front of her. "I know… I'm not sure what to make of it, his change of behavior lately. He's… very romantic and maybe sentimental, something we don't share. He understands who I really am. He even asked me how I felt about some sort of commitment." Miranda stares in front of her.

Orianna squeals like a schoolgirl with happiness.

"Orianna! That's not helping me." Orianna sits down next to Miranda.

"Shepard's obviously testing you with living together. Which you practically do on board this ship or he's seeking marriage."

"Oh god!" Miranda says uninspired with the idea.

"Randa's gonna get married." She teases profusely!

"No! He knows how I feel about that."

"But he's looking for something you'll agree too." Orianna asks all excited. "Maybe you should ask him? Surprise him?"

"What? No! Are you two in on this?" Miranda asks conflicted with the possibility.

Orianna laughs. "No but I can be. You want me to find out?"

"No! Well… No, I don't want to give him that impression that I want a legal document acknowledging we are. It's not necessary. I'm happy the way it is."

Orianna smiles at Miranda.

"Orianna…"

**EXT. MINOS WASTELAND – CAESTUS SYSTEM – INVICTUS – AFTERNOON**

Shepard and his team mates stand up from behind their cover.

"That's the last of them." Garrus shouts out to Shepard.

"Good." Shepard walks with Garrus and the others towards the large opened warehouse. Shepard peaks his head around the corner. "It looks clear."

Grunt runs into the warehouse and ducks behind a crate. He scans the area. Garrus runs in and squats near Grunt. "Up there on the balcony in the corner." Grunt says in a low tone.

"I see him." Garrus lines up his target with his rifle scope and takes the shot. "Down you go."

Shepard gives off a slight grin. He then sees movement in the back. "We've been spotted." Shepard runs for cover on the right side of the room behind a crate with Jacob close behind.

Jacob stands up and pulls one of the batarians up in the air. "Have a nice trip." Shepard takes the opportunity to kill the floating batarian.

"That can't be all of them. Everything seems quiet." Shepard nods his head upwards at Grunt to proceed forward. Garrus follows behind him. Shepard slowly walks up behind Garrus with Jacob nearby. A large explosion is heard from nearby.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob asks everyone with shock.

Garrus turns around. "Sounds like it came from behind us."

Shepard jogs up towards the warehouse entrance. "Just great!"

"They blew up our damn shuttle!" Jacob hollers.

"I can see that!" Shepard is not at all happy.

"Those bastards are going to pay." Garrus says angry.

Shepard taps on his ear piece. "Joker, I need you send a shuttle to pick us up."

"Ahh Commander, didn't you just go down in one?"

"No time to explain. We need a shuttle now!"

"Alright. Try to be careful with it. It's the only one we got left."

"Thanks." Shepard taps on the communication device. "We're going to make this quick and easy. Jacob, I want you to be ready to throw in that cargo so we can get the hell out of here."

"Understood Commander." Jacob walks over to the large cargo crate and begins to lift it up with his biotics, walking with it towards the warehouse entrance.

"Grunt, Garrus, we'll provide cover fire for when the shuttle lands."

Garrus nods. "Got it."

They take up position just past the warehouse entrance.

"Here they come." Shepard calls out. They begin firing back at the swarm of batarians rushing towards their location.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON**

Miranda and Orianna are laughing with each other. "That can't be right."

"The first Hanar Spectre saving the galaxy from an unknown threat, dun, dun, dun…"

Miranda chuckles at her sister silly sense of humor.

"Don't tell me you haven't watched 'Blasto: the Jellyfish stings'."

"No, afraid not."

EDI interrupts the conversation. "Ms. Lawson, Joker requires your presence on the bridge."

Miranda touches her earpiece. "Be right there." Miranda stands up. "We'll talk later, Orianna."

Miranda leaves her quarters without hesitation.

**EXT. MINOS WASTELAND – CAESTUS SYSTEM – INVICTUS – LATE AFTERNOON**

The firefight between Commander Shepard and the batarians continues to escalate as both sides are relentless in stopping particularly on the side of the batarians.

"What the hell? Is the whole damn galaxy here trying to kill us?" Shepard curses openly.

"That shuttle better hurry up. I'm running low on thermal clips." Garrus says to Shepard.

Shepard hits his communication device. "JOKER, where's the damn shuttle!"

"Commander… Miranda here, what's going on down there?"

"The batarians blew up the shuttle on our way to retrieve the damn cargo. We're sitting ducks down here. I asked for it, 15 minutes ago."

"Hold your position; I'll see what's going on."

"This was supposed to be simple." Shepard grumbles under his breathe.

"Use your brain for once Shepard, it would turn me on."

"Thanks a lot for the encouragement, Miranda." Shepard shoots a few batarians in the head, taking out his frustrations.

"Shepard, you've always outsmarted the enemy. I'm coming down there to save your ass… Hold on."

"Being saved by the woman of my dreams, gotta love that."

"I can still hear you, Shepard."

"Then you better hurry up that fine ass before… damn… where are they coming from?"

"Shepard, do you hear me?" Miranda calls out on the communication channel.

"I can't talk right now, love. I'm being swarmed by batarians and what the hell is that?" A large screeching noise makes them cover their ears.

"One of the native thunder beasts is making its way down from the tropical zone." Garrus adds.

"This day just keeps getting better by the minute." Shepard gripes.

The Normandy flies down towards them. The dust from the desert begins to make the visibility diminish. The shuttle lands in front of the warehouse entrance.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. I can't see shit in this dust storm."

"Commander!" Miranda yells out to them standing near shuttle entrance.

Shepard turns to see the shuttle. "Miranda. Alright. Let's move out. Jacob you better get that damn cargo inside the shuttle now!"

"I'm on it! The wind's making it a little tough."

"Give him a hand."

Grunt and Garrus run over to help.

Shepard walks up to meet Miranda and gives her a mini hug. Miranda coughs from the dust storm not wearing her armor. "What are you doing out here? Get in the shuttle."

"Besides saving your ass." Miranda remarks back.

"I'm fine."

Miranda walks back to the shuttle craft with Shepard directly behind her. Shepard turns his head as he hears guns shots being fired behind him. He turns around and sees the batarians rushing towards him. He starts firing his sub machine gun at them. The dust and wind is making it impossible to see and walk straight.

Miranda watches Shepard get hit in the upper left arm by a gun shot from a sniper rifle. Shepard stumbles backwards on to his butt. Miranda tries to use her biotic powers on them and nothing happens. "Damn it."

"I told you get in the damn shuttle! Now!" Shepard yells back.

Miranda helps Shepard up. "I'm not leaving without you!"

Grunt, Garrus and Jacob come running up to them killing the batarians attacking Shepard and Miranda. Miranda helps Shepard into the Shuttle.

**INT. MINOS WASTELAND – CAESTUS SYSTEM – INVICTUS – SHUTTLE CRAFT – LATE AFTERNOON**

The shuttle takes off with Garrus, Grunt and Jacob safely aboard. The shuttle is a bit cramped for space. Miranda is sitting on Shepard's lap and begins to examine Shepard's armor for the bullet hole. "Your shields and armor should have protected from that gun shot." Miranda looks concerned finding the bullet hole near his left shoulder.

"That doesn't look like any ordinary bullet hole." Garrus adds.

"No. More like an assassination attempt on his life. They'll pay for that." Miranda replies with hostility.

"Well they missed." Shepard starts to blink his eyes. "Or maybe not." He starts to close his eyes feeling dizzy. "Not feeling so great."

"Shepard!" Miranda yells out touching his face. "Wake up Shepard!" She taps his face.

Shepard opens his eyes barely. "I love you, Miranda."

"Damn it. You better not die on me! YOU HEAR ME!" Miranda yells at him.

Shepard grins slightly with a short chuckle.

"You ass! Don't do that!" Miranda slaps him.

Shepard remembers that facial expression from the first time he met her on the Cerberus Station. She had just killed Wilson and told him he could rot with the mechs for all she cared.

"Ow..." He tries to raise his left arm.

"Don't try to move!" Miranda scowls.

Garrus, Grunt and Jacob start to smile a little bit.

"He had you going there for a bit." Garrus says directly to Miranda.

"Bold move Shepard, pissing off Miranda like that." Jacob adds in his two cents.

"It was worth the look on her face. Priceless."

"Shut up all of you!" Miranda curses.

**INT. NORMANDY – CARGO BAY – LATE AFTERNOON**

The shuttle lands inside the Normandy's Cargo bay.

"I had a bad feeling about this. Cerberus might be after us a bit sooner than I thought." Garrus steps out of the shuttle.

"Well he did piss off the Illusive man. It was only a matter of time." Jacob says jumping out of the shuttle.

"Jacob you're not helping matters." Miranda says with an irritating tone. "Garrus, help me get Shepard up to the Medical Bay."

"Let me Battle master." Grunt reaches down and picks up Shepard. He begins carrying him over his shoulder to the elevator.

"Or that…" Miranda laughs.

"This is not good for my alpha male image, Grunt. Put me down! I can walk."

Miranda begins to give out orders to Jacob and Garrus. "And get that cargo out of the shuttle, now! I expect a full report from the both of you as to what the hell went wrong down there!"

Miranda storms off towards the elevator to meet up with Grunt and Shepard. She smirks.

"Well… that went well." Garrus and Jacob grab hold of the end and move it out of the shuttle craft. Jacob with the help of his biotics pushes it across the room next to the other crates.

"They're talking about having kids now? I can't believe it." Jacob sighs with frustration.

"War does that, makes us think twice what's really important."

Jacob shakes his head in disagreement as they walk towards the elevator.

**INT. NORMANDY – MEDICAL LAB – LATE AFTERNOON**

Grunt helps Shepard sit down on the table. Shepard acts a bit groggy with Miranda helping him out of his armor.

Dr. Chakwas runs her medical Omni-tool over his wound. "The bullet grazed his arm but I don't see any damage to the muscles or bone. You're very lucky, Commander. If that bullet had penetrated your left shoulder, it would cause considerable amount of damage even death."

Miranda takes some cloth bandages and medi-gel disinfectant and urges Dr. Chakwas to move. Miranda begins to clean the wound. Shepard watches intently with a small smile on his face. He looks at his arm briefly. "Sit still…" Miranda says calmly as she continues to attend to his wound.

Dr. Chakwas watches from the foot of the bed. "He'll need to keep the wound clean."

Miranda places the several small pieces of cloth on the wound. She begins ripping off small pieces of tape to firmly keep the cloth bandage in place.

Miranda walks back over to Shepard with a small plastic cup filled from the water cooler within the room. "Drink, Shepard." Shepard complies with her demand.

Miranda takes the sling from one of the medical drawers and stands in between his legs as she places it around Shepard's neck. "This should help keep it stable until it heals."

"Thanks, Doc." He steps down off the table.

Miranda turns her focus to examining the hole on his armor. "I'm guessing armor piercing bullets but why didn't your shields protect you from the shot?"

"They were coming in too fast, weakened my shields."

"And not paying attention!"

"Miranda. I'm fine."

Miranda places her hand near her forehead as her hand combs through her dark hair. "I should have been more thorough in coming up with a tactical strategy. I didn't account for all possible tactical scenarios or combat situations. You made it sound too easy. I failed and got distracted. I almost got you killed because of it."

"Miranda, I got sloppy."

"We can't afford it! Not now and not when the reapers arrive." Miranda turns around and leaves disgusted with what happened.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – LATE AFTERNOON**

He follows Miranda out of the Medical bay. "So what happened down there? Your biotic powers failed to execute on those batarians gunning for us?"

"It must have been the interference from the dust storm." Miranda was just as clueless to what happened.

"Jacob did just fine."

Miranda takes a cold bottled water from the refrigerator. She twists off the top and hands it to him. "You'll need to keep yourself hydrated."

Shepard places it on the counter. "Is it related to why you fainted in Mordin's lab today?"

"I wondered when you'd bring that up." Miranda exhales deeply.

"Miranda, what's going on?" He approached her as she stood next to the counter.

Miranda looks down for a moment. "We need to stay focused on the real threat."

"You're scared?"

"No. I… don't want us to become too vulnerable, Jon. You've already proved that a moment ago."

"Miranda, we've discussed this already."

"You're right, forget it. You don't understand." She starts to walk way.

Shepard steps forwards. "What is it?"

"I'm very protective of my sister… of you! I can't even begin to let myself get close to Orianna or let her go. I can't lose you. I can't become vulnerable to our unborn child. People will use this against me, against you. Losing all of what I hold dear will ultimately break me." Miranda starts to tear up.

Shepard steps forward to hug her. "It's the nature of the beast."

"What?" Miranda asks confused as they break their embrace.

"You are teetering on the brink of something _really_ big." He runs his hand down hers.

"I hope this isn't another one of your quirky sex jokes." Miranda asks annoyed. "I'm not in the mood."

"I don't know of any life event so permanent and transforming that wouldn't come with some anxiety or worry. It's the nature of the beast, the enormity of the journey you're on. I've dealt with it and survived it."

Miranda laughs at Shepard. "I think you should be our new ship's counselor."

He rubs his hand over the stubble's on his head, coming in thicker. "These less-than-glowing feelings are among life's best-kept secrets."

"Really?" Miranda questions his statement.

"Everyone thinks on some level that they're not supposed to feel these things. And if they do, something must be wrong with them. It's normal Miranda. You're normal, like the rest of us."

"It's just stress with what we are about to do tomorrow." Miranda smirks.

"Take a deep breath and relax." Shepard touches her shoulder. Miranda turns slightly away. "You can't control every part of it."

"Of course I can but when it's inside of me... That's what worries me." Miranda looks down fiddling with her fingers.

"You worry too much about what the outcome will be. It's not healthy, Miranda."

"Jon… You're sexy when you act all intelligent." Miranda gives off a faint smile.

Shepard smiles at her. "Because you know I'm right."

"Why do you always have to be right?" Miranda takes a sip of his bottled water.

"Because it's fun teasing you…" Shepard jokes.

"Ass…"

Shepard chuckles.

Garrus watches them from afar.

"So far the genetic testing I've done on a few samples, show no indications of any genetic defects of any kind. They're completely normal, viable and healthy."

He caresses her chin with his fingers. "Then we have nothing to worry about."

Miranda runs her fingers up and down his tight black t-shirt revealing his toned-up chest. "I should bust your ass for giving me a hickey." Miranda teased.

Shepard smirks. "Where?"

"I'm not your possession, Shepard."

"I'm yours."

Miranda chuckles at the notion. "I was shocked when Orianna pointed it out."

"I'll try to contain myself next time."

"You better because I find it utterly disappointing you releasing before me."

"Hey Garrus!" He gives off a small grin as he approaches.

Miranda takes that cue to depart. "I'll be in my quarters."

"Hey, Shepard. How are you feeling?"

"Just a flesh wound. Good as new in a few days."

"Glad you didn't buy the farm on that one."

Shepard smiles faintly at Garrus's odd statement.

"Didn't mean to break up your intense lover's quarrel…"

"What's on your mind Garrus?"

"Hell of a shoot-out down there. They knew we were coming. Felt like a trap."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I better get to work on those calibrations." Garrus starts to walk up towards his work station.

**INT. NORMANDY – STARBOARD OBSERVATION – EVENING**

Later that evening, Miranda put her plan in motion with a little help from Orianna. Miranda was going to surprise Shepard with a romantic evening in the Starboard Observation area on board the Normandy. Miranda scrutinized over every detail. A soft fur white rug was placed in the middle of the room next to the open view to the stars. The food she had prepared was secured under metal lids to keep warm. A chilled bottle of cranberry juice sat in the middle with a bowl of fresh strawberries to the side.

Miranda even dressed up for the occasion. Her hair was pinned up in the back with her side bangs free to flow on each side of her face. Miranda was in a new dress Shepard hadn't seen before. The dress was black and revealing with a low v-cut to the front showing off her plump breasts and armpits. She wasn't wearing any gloves like she normally did. She stood there in her black high heel shoes with a red rose in her hand.

Shepard having received Miranda's call to meet her in the Starboard Observation room, he walks towards the door. He wasn't prepared for what he was about to see. The door opens as he steps inside only to find Miranda standing there looking back at him with a small smile.

Shepard's jaw drops as he approached her. Miranda knew he was impressed and stunned by what she did. She hands him a single red rose. Shepard takes it smiling briefly.

Miranda lean in and kisses his lips. Her fingers touching the sides of his chin delicately. They look lovingly into each other's eyes.

"You did all this?"

"I had some help but yes."

Shepard grins. "Ok."

Miranda turns and took of her black high heel shoes and sat down on the soft white fur.

He slips off his shoes and sat down next to opposite of her. He stares at her. "You look absolutely stunning, Miranda."

"Thanks, Jon." Miranda chuckles at him. "I made us dinner. I hope you like it." Miranda pulls off the silver tops as the steam rises off the food. "Lemon baked fish with a side order of black beans with brown rice."

Shepard takes his fork and cuts into the bake fish, blows on it and takes a bite. He savors the taste for a moment then swallows. "It is mouthwatering, like you."

Miranda smirks as she takes a bite finding it delicious indeed. Miranda takes another bite and glances up at Shepard listening to him talk.

"This is a great idea… having dinner in a different part of the ship. Watching the stars drift by."

Miranda looks out towards the stars. She reaches over for the bottle of cranberry juice and pours them both a glass. She hands him the filled wine glass. He takes it and smells it then takes a sip. Miranda watches him as she too takes a sip from her wine glass. "It's a peaceful looking view, misleading but beautiful."

Shepard nods in agreement. "You never did tell me when your birthday was…"

Miranda thinks for a moment. "No, I don't think I have."

Shepard takes another sip.

"It's July 30th." Miranda decides to be more forthcoming with information.

Shepard starts to smile wide.

"And before you do anything, I'd likely regret."

"Miranda, you could have just asked me to join you for your birthday." Shepard teases.

"That's not why I did this and it's not my birthday." Miranda runs her hand through her hair thinking.

"I'd like to see you in your birthday suit, right now. And then spank you, how many times?" He grins.

"Not going to happen, Commander." Miranda finishes off her last sip of juice.

Shepard gets up and sits next to Miranda. "I always wanted to do it under the stars with a beautifully talented biotic."

Miranda laughs playfully as he moves in for a kiss. "You've had enough for today." He slightly grins at her protest. His lips taste hers, soft and moist. Miranda opens her eyes and gives him a quick kiss. "I should probably change that bandage of yours."

Shepard kisses her lips again slowly and seductively. Miranda's fingers touch the bottom of his chin. She smiles. "I'll be right back."

Miranda stands up and puts on her black high heel shoes. She looks back at Shepard sitting on the white rug with a slight grin on his face.

"Hurry back." He teases.

Miranda smiles as she leaves the room for a moment.

Shepard stands and walks over to the view. Miranda was right; it was very beautiful but very misleading. Dangerous enemies roamed the galaxy and in various star systems. They'd never feel safe and definitely not while the reapers were on their way. He didn't know the day or time of their arrival. It had only taken them five months to defeat the collectors. Only 10 months had past, when Shepard was awoken by gun fire on the Cerberus station. His growing love and affection for Miranda was like nothing he felt before. He knew she was the one. She was smart and beautiful. She was strong and passionate about her beliefs in helping humanity. The undying love and loyalty towards him, standing by him through it all, made him smile.

Miranda walks in the room and stares at Shepard's reflection. She took a deep breath and walks over towards him. Shepard turns around. Miranda helps remove the sling from his arm. Miranda notices the blood having seeped through the cloth. He watches her carefully taking care of his wound. Disinfecting the wound with medi-gel and replacing it with a fresh bandage.

Miranda glances at him a few times with a small smile and maybe even a slight blush. That was all the encouragement he needed. Miranda put the last bit of tape on his bandage before putting the sling back around his neck and shoulder. Miranda places the bloody bandage into the plastic bag on one of the nearby seats.

Shepard reaches out his right hand. Miranda takes it and stands in front of him. He moves his hand around the back of her waist bringing her in close. Miranda's fingers caress against the back of his neck as they began to kiss each others lips with slow, hungry passion.

Both their foreheads lean into each others. Shepard closes his eyes for a moment. Miranda watches quietly enjoying the closeness.

"From the moment my eyes first met yours, you've been there."

Miranda smiles briefly, listening quietly.

He gazes at her. "Protecting me. Guiding me. Keeping me focused on the mission. You've been my conscience. I've recognized the better part of myself. You and your sister are my family."

Miranda swallows hard and breathes a little deeper as she realizes what he's doing.

Shepard pulls out a small, black, fury box and opens it. Inside, three white diamonds rest on each side of a large, purple heart-shaped gemstone in the middle.

Miranda looks at the ring and up at Shepard with anxiety. Tears begin to fill her eyes.

He bends down on one knee. "Will you spend the rest of 'our' days with me, Miranda?"

She was speechless. She just stood there looking down at it and him. Miranda turned her head away looking at the stars.

Shepard breathes a little faster looking at Miranda knowing full well she would break his heart in two, if she declined his proposal.

Miranda could see it all too well in his face. The fear of breaking his heart and her own in the process if, she said no. All of it would change in a heartbeat. They would no longer be together, she would no longer feel his warm embrace or the fun they have underneath the sheets. She could probably convince him to have sex but it wouldn't be the same and she'd be just using him for her own selfish sexual desires. And what about the child they were trying to create together. All of this was foolish but she wanted it.

"I don't know what I've done to deserve you, but…"

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: PROPOSITION – Part 2**

Shepard listens looking deeply into her eyes looking for a sign, any sign.

"Jon… You've been very persistent with whatever you set your mind to. Overcoming the most difficult of tasks assigned. I'm glad I've had to chance to know you. I… I love you more deeply than I ever thought possible."

Miranda turns her head away again thinking for a brief moment before turning her eyes back into his.

"You've been very patient with me. Giving me the time and the space I needed to figure this all out."

Shepard knew Miranda was hesitating, thinking it through, and rationalizing her thoughts and feelings.

"You're a very loyal friend, companion and lover. You looked past my short-comings. I've become a better person. You wouldn't give up even when I did."

Shepard's eyes tear up.

"I…" Miranda turns her head away closing her eyes for a brief moment. She opens them and starts to smile finding the courage to continue. "I… promise to stand by your decisions, Jon. I… look forward to our journey together. For however long we have left." It scared the hell out of her but she did it. Miranda took a leap of faith… knowing Shepard would help her along the way.

Shepard chuckles and cries happily. "That a yes?"

Miranda starts to chuckle. "Yes… you ass."

Shepard chuckles and stands up kisses her lips softly. He takes the ring out of the case and slips it on her ring finger. It fit perfectly. He plants a small kiss on her fingertips.

Miranda caresses away the tear stains from his face and gives him a long tender and loving kiss.

"The ring came as a set didn't it? I can't be the only one to wear the bloody ring."

Shepard grins and pulls out a wedding band with four white diamonds along the middle of it.

Miranda touches his face affectionately taking the ring from his palm. She slips the ring onto his ring finger.

Shepard touches her cheek.

"Commander, we've arrive at Tuchanka."

Miranda and Shepard stare at each other.

Shepard hits his ear piece. "Thanks Joker. Maintain orbit for now."

"Aye, Commander."

Miranda walks towards the view of the planet and stars before her. She glances down at the ring on her right finger examining it briefly before Shepard interrupted her thoughts.

"Where were we?"

Miranda turns her head towards him. "I'm sure Grunt is eager to depart. I'll meet you in your quarters afterwards."

"Our quarters…" Shepard touches the arch of her back as he leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips. Miranda savored the kiss. He looks into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. "I won't be long."

Miranda touches his chin and gives him another soft kiss. She smiles looking into his eyes. "Good."

Shepard smiles and departs.

Miranda turns back towards the view port and sighs heavily before turning around to clean up the room.

"Miranda. Need a word with you. Come by my lab. Utmost importance."

Miranda taps her earpiece. "I'll be right there, Mordin."

**INT. PLANET TUCHANKA – KROGAN UNDERGROUND BUNKER – EVENING**

Commander Shepard, Grunt and Garrus walk up towards Wrex's council area.

The friendly varren notices Commander Shepard and runs up to him. "Good Varren…" Shepard pets him. The varren jumps back and forth in front of him.

Wrex walks up to Commander Shepard energetically. "Shepard! My friend! You're looking well for someone who has taken down the Collectors!" He hits his shoulders firmly.

Shepard winces in pain a little from the blow to his left shoulder.

"Or not…"

"A run in with some batarians. I'm fine otherwise."

"Good. What brings you here?" Wrex sits down.

"Grunt's here to learn more about being a krogan. What better way to do that than with his own clan."

Wrex nods. "Boy… ready to learn what's expected of you?"

"I've completed the mission with my battle master. I'm ready to fulfill my obligations to the clan." Grunt says with a strong voice.

"Good boy. We have fertile females waiting for the chance to breed. You too, Shepard."

Shepard laughs and rubs his neck a little. "I'll have to leave the krogan females to Grunt. I'm already engaged in fertilizing my own female on board my ship."

Wrex laughs. "Shepard. There is nothing more valuable than a fertile female to extend the bloodline. I hope she treats you well."

"It was good seeing you again, Wrex."

"Hunt well, Shepard."

"Battle master. We'll be ready to fight alongside you when the reapers arrive. Together we'll be glorious in battle."

"I'm counting on it, Grunt. Wrex."

"Just say the word, Shepard. We'll be ready!" Wrex grins. "Come boy, let's get you settled in."

Shepard and Garrus walk back towards the shuttle. Garrus speaks up. "I have to ask. Getting Miranda pregnant?"

"I know, great huh?"

"Not sure it's a good plan but hell, time is short. Who am I to judge?"

"That's why Garrus, you and I are going to have to kick some reaper ass so I can settle down with lots of little Shepard's and Miranda's."

Garrus laughs. "We'll need a good plan."

**INT. NORMANDY – MORDIN'S TECH LAB – EVENING**

Miranda walks into Mordin's Tech lab. Mordin does a double take on her appearance. "Yes, Mordin?"

"Good time for implantation."

"Now? Didn't we need another day at least?" Miranda asks walking up towards the table.

"Theoretically correct but why put it off. Unless, having second thoughts? Can understand the fear of the unknown."

"I'm not afraid, Mordin. It's just that Shepard should be here. It concerns him to."

Mordin nods. "Need to go over the details of procedure with Dr. Chakwas. Will need her assistance."

"Is that really necessary?" Miranda asks a little annoyed with involving another person.

"Yes, want it to succeed… will need her help." Mordin doesn't back down.

"Fine…"

"Took the liberty with remaining embryos and placed them into cryopreservation for your own future use."

"You could have consulted with me first but fine, I suppose." Miranda paces back and forth thinking. "So, how many do we need to implant. I'd prefer not to have multiple births."

"One or two is acceptable. Observed you've been spending a lot of time with the sample mljssr2. It's a healthy sample. Progressing nicely about to shed… would make use of it."

Miranda turns and looks at Mordin. "Yes, it has shown remarkable results. I'm quite pleased. You never mentioned your own results in the reports?" Miranda steps forward.

"Oh well, nothing to tell. Didn't go as well as planned. Simulations not as helpful as desired. Miscalculations. Apologize for the loss. Discovered an interesting fact, however."

"Which is?"

"Shepard's DNA has trace amounts of biotic capabilities. Not enough to become biotic but some residue remains in his genetic makeup."

"Yes, we've, I've noticed that as well when we rebuilt him. That shouldn't be a surprise Mordin. He has trained in some ways and was accidently exposed to it a few times growing up. From the reports I've gathered for Cerberus."

"True, by accident or deliberate? He's nowhere near the same capabilities that you exhibit in your own body, even if they were…"

"Implanted?"

Mordin paces back and forth running through his thoughts with Miranda out loud. "Yes, of course. Leads to interesting speculations of whether the unborn child will be biotic in nature. Are two biotic parents capable of producing biotic offspring's together?"

The light bulb went off in Miranda's head. "I don't see why not. I'm sure they're dozens of children manipulated for that purpose. I'm sure Cerberus has done that. I suspect that's what my father had in mind."

"Ms. Lawson, Commander Shepard and Garrus Vakarian have arrived safely on board the Normandy."

"Thank you EDI. Have Shepard report to the Tech lab." Miranda says tapping on her earpiece.

"Message sent."

Miranda looks back at Mordin. "I don't think it's possible for me to imprint my biotic capabilities to the unborn child. Why I've come to you in the first place, to fix this…"

"Perhaps, not needing to be fixed?"

"Perhaps not. What could possibly go wrong?" Miranda says with some sarcasm.

Shepard walks into Mordin's Tech lab not a moment too soon and out of his armor. "What's wrong, Miranda?" He could always tell when something was bothering her.

Miranda noticed the soaked bandage. She examines it. "What did you do down there?" She takes out some medical cloth to change the dressing on his wound.

"Deflowering young krogan females?" He jokes.

Miranda looks up at him and snickers. "The idea of you going around the galaxy deflowering virgins is a bit creepy Shepard, especially krogan females."

Shepard laughs. "Did you know male krogan's have four testicles?"

Miranda removes the bandage and starts to smile. "Shepard, I didn't." She starts to chuckle at the thought.

"Made you smile." Jon grins at her.

Miranda swabs some medi-gel over the wound. "You certainly do."

Shepard watches Miranda put on a clean bandage and tapes it up. "Good as new. Shepard, we have to do the transfer tonight. Mordin insists it's the best time."

"Oh, I'll be here."

Mordin approaches Miranda and Shepard. "Miranda will need you to drink entire jug of water. To increase the size of bladder."

Miranda takes it. "Wonderful." She says with mild sarcasm.

"What does that do other than make her pee a lot?"

Miranda rolls her eyes.

"Increasing the size of bladder allows me to see into Miranda's uterus more clearly during the ultrasound portion of the blastocyst transfer."

"Oh, need I do anything?"

"Mmm… no sit and be quiet." Mordin says heading back around his desk.

Miranda starts to smirk at Shepard and Mordin's brief conversation.

**INT. NORMANDY – MORDIN'S TECH LAB – LATE EVENING**

A few hours later, Miranda and Jon watch Mordin work at the research table. "What is he doing?"

Miranda turns her gaze at Jon. "He's transferring the blastocyst and immersing it into a fluid. It's then stored in a special catheter which will then be inserted into me."

"Miranda, we are ready for you dear." Dr. Chakwas says having prepared the examination table.

Miranda looks at Shepard. He runs his arms down hers. "You'll be fine. I'm right here."

"Thanks, Jon." She walks over the examination table and lies down in a medical gown with free access down below. She places her feet in stirrups.

Shepard folds his arms and watches Dr. Chakwas insert a speculum. His eyebrows rise up. "Uh…" Shepard scratches the back of his head.

Miranda closes her eyes as Dr. Chakwas explains what's she's doing. "Cleaning any cervical mucus found within, so it won't interfere with the placement of the blastocyst."

"I… Okay." Shepard didn't know what to say.

Mordin performs an abdominal ultrasound to determine the best place inside her uterus to deposit the blastocyst. "Placing the blastocyst on the top left side, avoiding the scar tissue on the right, for it may interfere with implantation."

Miranda nods. Shepard stands next to Miranda and takes hold of her hand as she offers it to him. He squeezes it.

Dr. Chakwas steps aside as Mordin begins to insert a flexible rubber catheter into Miranda's cervix and up into her uterus. Mordin places the catheter containing the embryo inside the catheter. He makes one final note on the location from the ultrasound scans and begins to push the blastocyst out of the catheter and into her uterine lining.

Dr. Chakwas begins to advise Miranda and Shepard. "Miranda, dear, you'll need to remain lying down for the next two hours. You may experience some crapping but other than that you shouldn't experience any other side effects. Don't wait until it's unbearable like your previous encounter. If you begin experiencing heavy bleeding, you'll need to come see me immediately."

"I understand." Miranda replies looking at the ceiling.

"Advisable to stay off your feet for a couple of days. Mordin tells me, he'll continue to give you Intra-muscular progesterone injections every afternoon."

Mordin nods. "Yes. Important in maintaining high levels of progesterone for healthy pregnancy. Among other factors."

"When will we know, if this worked?" Shepard asks.

"As little as 24 hours after implantation..." Mordin removes everything and throws the items in the trash. He walks over to his work station.

Dr. Chakwas stands next to Shepard and Miranda. "In roughly, 8 – 10 days."

Miranda closes her eyes and begins to rest as instructed. She quietly listens to her body for any sign of cramping but she felt nothing. She calmed her fears and anxiety and focused on her training. Training to control her nervous system and for the first time, she felt something. It was an odd sensation that it might be working, a dull pain exactly where Mordin had described.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – LATE NIGHT**

Later that night, in his cabin, Shepard sits nearby in one of his chairs watching Miranda sleeping comfortably. He takes a long sip from the bottled water. Miranda opens her eyes. "Come to bed, Jon. It's late."

"In a little bit." Jon says sitting there in his boxer shorts.

Miranda sits up in bed. She rubs the left side of her abdomen trying to ease the pain from the cramping.

"You feeling okay?" He asks concerned.

"Nothing like a quick trip to the bathroom." Miranda gets out of bed and walks towards the bathroom in just her black bra and undies.

Shepard rubs his eyes and down his face over his mouth.

Miranda walks back out and heads towards Jon. She runs her fingers through his fuzzy head. She smirks.

"What?"

"First time you've let your hair grow out. Mmm. Different. Sexy."

"Itchy and hot, probably shave it later."

Miranda takes his hands within hers as he stands up. He kisses her lips briefly and follows her over to the bed. Shepard crawls in bed and snuggles up to Miranda. He starts to touch her belly. Miranda places her hand on his and moves it down a little to the left. "Your warm hand does feel nice on it."

"Do you feel anything?"

"Some cramping. May even be a good thing."

Shepard kisses her cheek. "I know how important this is to you, Miranda."

"It is but if it doesn't work…"

"Miranda, I love you no matter what happens. You have to believe that."

"I… do." Miranda looks back at him. "You've been wonderful."

"Yeah, I am." Shepard falls asleep.

Miranda looks at him briefly and turns her head. She closes her eyes, resting next to his warm body and hand on her abdomen.


	20. Chapter 20: Scheme

**CHAPTER 20: SCHEME**

**EXT. EARTH – VANCOUVER – NIGHT**

Vancouver is one of many busy metropolises on Earth with its monolithic high-rises to the North Shore, stretching outwards towards the nearby Mount Seymour. Bridges, inlets tunnels and outdoor shopping malls, layered the streets. Sky trains, the most efficient transportation available.

It was a calm, chilly night in Vancouver with a 30% chance of rain. The streets were lit and many people were out and about enjoying many of the night clubs, bars and other forms of entertainment.

A young woman with long red hair, wearing a trench coat, walks past the lit shops heading towards her apartment complex in one of the higher end districts of Vancouver. It was a respectable neighborhood; it was clean and had no signs of graffiti or pollution whatsoever. Crime was almost none existent in that part of town.

Oddly enough some people still liked the use of privately own electric vehicles that would take them to locations where the Sky trains could not. They were mainly used by the rich and famous and highly expensive.

Down the street, two burly men step out of the large van carrying something over his shoulder down the alley next to her apartment complex. A minute later, they emerge from the alley way stepping back inside the van without a second thought. She watches as the van drove away turning to the left down another street.

She wasn't sure what she'd find down there. She looks around cautiously. Near the middle of the alley next to the apartment complex's dumpster was a body. She slowly but quickly moves closer and could tell it was a woman. She was fully dressed but evidence of blood was everywhere on the back of the woman's dress. She kneels down and turns the woman over to check her pulse, faint but alive.

**YESTERDAY **

**INT. EARTH – SECRET RESEARCH FACILITY – OBSERVATION ROOM – EVENING**

Mr. Lawson stands within a small observation room towering slightly above the operating room directly below. One of the male doctors looks up through the clear window glass waiting for Mr. Lawson orders.

Mr. Lawson nods his head to continue. He watches as the older woman continues to scream out loud during childbirth.

A tall gentleman in a dark suit, young, blonde and handsome enters into the room walking up to Mr. Lawson.

"Your work is nearly complete, father."

"Not yet. Your sister still has yet to join us… then my work will proceed as I envision it."

"She can't hide from us forever. We'll find her father. She'll beg for mercy."

"No harm is to come to her! Is that understood?" He says in a demanding voice.

He bows his head. "Forgive me father. Everyone will be in awe of your legacy."

"They will. I haven't come this far in my research to let it go unnoticed." Mr. Lawson turns his face towards the window as he hears the sounds of a baby crying in the room down below.

The doctor turns and looks up towards Mr. Lawson direction. "It's a healthy baby girl."

Mr. Lawson hits the button next to the side of the glass. "Put her with the others."

"Give me back my baby!" The mother yells out but is in the process of being sedated. Her yelling slows and stops.

The young man continues to stand next to Mr. Lawson emotionless.

"I'll be home soon. Don't wait up." Mr. Lawson departs the room.

**INT. EARTH – SECRET RESEARCH FACILITY – OBSERVATION ROOM – NIGHT**

In the back of his mind his daughter's words ate at him like a cancer or one would at least hope they did.

"_You were my father. You were supposed to protect me, to love me as a daughter. You didn't even do that right. You used me as a tool, an investment for whatever purposes you had in that sick mind of yours. You don't even know the first thing about love. All you know is how to give orders and demand results. You're not my father nor will you ever be him. You're nothing to me. I'm my own person. You'll never hurt her like you did to me all those years ago."_

Mr. Lawson looks over the data on his computer terminal. The room was barely lit but enough for him to work comfortably under. He scowls under his breath as he taps away on the holographic keyboard. "After all the hard work I've strive to make you perfect! To give you all the advantages in the world and you throw it away!"

He worked hard to make his 'children' perfect, in his image. To have the best gene's money could buy. They would survive while others died of old age and diseases or so that was the plan.

"Why do you insist on retrieving the daughter you never loved?" The woman says from within the darkened part of the room.

He looks over at the weak and tired woman who stood chained to the wall, no longer pregnant. "Everything I've done, I've done for her survival and my legacy."

"Legacy? You call a bunch of emotionally stunted children, you've brainwashed, your legacy to mankind. That's insane."

He continues to analyze his data. Mr. Lawson begins to speak of his true motivations for what he's created. "They're humanity's biotic destiny as I have foreseen it. Born and bred in my image. They'll live longer than any human with unmatched biotic capabilities than any other race in the galaxy. They will continue to improve upon my legacy as I demand it."

"Sheltering her away from others, subjecting her with painful biotic implants, torturing her in order to break her emotionally and use her as a device of control for advancing the human race. It's unethical, you're clearly a monster."

Mr. Lawson walks away from his computer terminal and slowly towards the woman across the room. "Her genetic modifications were made to be perfect. She is perfect because of what I've done for her. She is skilled in many forms of combat and survival, tactical analysis, biotic power and seduction." He takes a small bottle of green liquid from the medical cabinet nearby. He then begins to slowly fill the syringe full of green liquid.

"I hope you die a slow and painful death for the atrocities you've committed against me and the children you've stolen from me."

He walks over towards her with evil intentions in his eyes. "Stolen. You've given them to me freely as I see it."

The older woman spits in his face. "Go to hell."

Mr. Lawson gives her a strong dominating hateful stare.

"Your shit doesn't work on me anymore. I'm glad she ran away from you."

He would have loved nothing more than to smack the smile off her face. "And you made sure of it, didn't you bitch?"

She starts to laugh at him in spite of the abuse.

"It was all part of my plan." He paces back and forth. "I manipulated the situation from the very start. Allowed her to see what I wanted her to see. Discover what I wanted her to discover. She had to leave… I was finished with her training. She had her uses elsewhere and I was paid quiet handsomely as a result of my scientific work."

He runs his strong hand down the woman's long dark brown hair. "I created her. I used her to further my own agenda. My legacy."

He smirks as he pushes the needle into her arm releasing the fluid inside the woman's body. "I have no further use for you. My 'subjects' will continue to serve me as I see fit. Their biotic potential and modified DNA will be quite useful to me in breeding the next generation of unstoppable biotics."

"You bastard!" Her eyes begin to close as she fights the drug.

"Sleep well, my queen." He gives her a hard kiss on the lips for the last time.

Her head slumps down. He walks over towards the terminal's intercom. "Disposes of subject 237, cell block E."

Mr. Lawson closes his portal terminal and leaves the room.

**TODAY**

**INT. EARTH – VANCOUVER – A STUDIO APARTMENT – DAWN **

Early that morning the young red-headed lady walks over to the small bed near the corner of studio apartment with a bowl of soup. She places it down on the nightstand and sits down on the bed.

The older, dark brown haired woman begins to wake up. "Where am I?" She slowly begins to sit up looking around the small room.

The young woman could detect what seemed to be an Australian accent. "I found you outside near the dumpster in the alley, left for dead. Who did this to you?"

The older lady looks over herself. "I'm alive?"

"My name is Sandra Chazman. You are?"

"Sarna Perrigo." She closes her eyes feeling very weak.

"I know when someone has given birth… it comes with my line of work." Sandra takes her pulse.

"That bastard stole her from me!" She moans from the pain down below.

"Who? I'll contact the authorities and have him arrested." The young lady replies.

"NO! He's too powerful. He'll kill me for good this time."

Sandra stands up. "You need to eat and rest. I have to go to work but I'll be back in a few hours to check in on you. Stay here and don't leave."

The older lady takes a few spoonful's from the soup she handed her. "Thank you."

Sandra nods and heads towards the door.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – LATE MORNING**

Orianna steps into Commander Shepard's cabin late that morning. "Miranda?" She slowly walks past the large fish tank. "Miranda?"

Orianna steps down the stairs and makes her way over to Miranda sleeping soundly on top of the covers. Miranda dressed in a white t-shirt and black slacks. Orianna slowly approaches Miranda to see if she even alive. She sits down on the bed and touches Miranda's bare arm.

"Miranda?" Orianna says softly with concern.

Miranda startles awake. She blinks her eyes and looks up around the room. "Are you alright?"

Orianna smiles back at her. "I'm fine. You missed breakfast. I was worried."

Miranda sits up in bed. "I'm a little fatigued from last night."

"Was he surprised? Did he like it?" Orianna asks cheerfully excited. "Did you ask him?"

Miranda gives off a half laugh. "He was…" Miranda ushers Orianna to move as she slowly gets out of bed. "We both were…"

Miranda stretches her hands over her head smiling as she walks towards the bathroom.

Orianna laughs. "Miranda!"

"I'll meet you in the mess hall in a little bit… Ori."

Orianna shakes her head as the bathroom door locks.

**INT. NORMANDY – CIC – LATE MORNING**

Commander Shepard is working on his computer terminal in CIC when EDI alerts him.

"Commander, Ms. Lawson is heading to the mess hall with Orianna."

Shepard finishes typing up his message before sending it off. "Thanks, EDI." He secures his terminal and is about to leave when Joker interrupts him before reaching the elevator.

"Commander! You'll want to see this…"

"What is it now, Joker?" Shepard stands in front of the elevator.

"An unknown ship has been following us…" EDI states to Shepard before Joker could reply.

"What?" Shepard turns around and heads for the bridge.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – LATE MORNING**

Miranda follows Orianna to the last table in the mess hall. She sits down with a tray of fruit, pancakes and an energy drinks specifically designed for biotics.

"Details, sis…" Orianna layers her toast with a small dab of butter.

Miranda places the energy drink down after drinking nearly half of it. "He was surprised."

Orianna elegantly takes a bite of her toast and swallows before continuing. "And?"

"And it was nice." Miranda took a slice from her chocolate flavored pancake.

"You didn't even ask him?"

Miranda smiles slightly raising her eyebrow taking in another bite.

"Or did you?" Orianna leans in closer even more curious.

"No… I didn't." Miranda picks up her energy drink and finishes it off.

**INT. NORMANDY – CIC/COCKPIT– LATE MORNING**

Shepard walks straight up to Joker. "Report, Joker!"

"Commander… it's too far back to make out what kind of ship it is. Just seems odd that's all."

"How much longer to the Mass Relay?"

"About an hour..." Joker replies. "It could just be heading for the relay like us."

"Are we still cloaked?"

"Yes, Shepard."

"Then… I don't want to take any chances. We've been ambushed once already. Keep an eye on that ship, EDI."

"I will, Commander."

Shepard turns and leaves walking down through the CIC towards the elevator.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – LATE MORNING**

Miranda leans back slightly. "Orianna…"

"Randa… look who's here." Orianna watches Commander Shepard head towards the coffee machine to grab a cup of synthetic coffee.

"Hey Garrus."

"Shepard… the weapons are fully calibrated and ready should we be attacked."

Shepard takes a sip of his synthetic coffee.

"You think that ship following us, wants us?"

"Can never be too sure, Garrus."

"We'll be ready." Garrus nods his head slightly up in the air. "The twins are looking straight at me. Boy, I am good looking."

Shepard laughs. "Garrus…"

Shepard and Garrus walk on over to Miranda and Orianna's table.

"Ladies… enjoying the view?" Garrus casually jokes.

Orianna watches as Garrus sits across from her with Shepard next to him.

Miranda could already tell what Shepard thought of her little trip down into the mess hall. She knew she should have stayed in bed. However, the crew didn't need to know of what transpired last night in Mordin's tech lab. Everything was still a secret as far as she could tell. Miranda's attention turns to two other crew mates that decided join them at the table, Jacob and Kasumi.

"Well, Shep. It's pretty quiet around here."

Shepard takes a sip of his synthetic coffee then places the cup back down in front of him. "I don't know you two seem pretty loud for the rest of us."

"Oh, Shep. No need to be jealous, you're simply not my type."

Miranda smiles slightly feeling very awkward with the number of people hovering around them. She needed to find an excuse to leave the 'party' gathering. Orianna, on the other hand, seemed rather comfortable.

"What a shame." Shepard mocks.

Garrus picks on Shepard jokingly. "Remember that one Asari on the Citadel. What's her name? She had her eyes all over me."

Miranda curiously raises her eyebrow at Shepard. "Another one?"

"Garrus, I can see why they're not all over you. You are pretty ugly."

"Hey. Some like the rugged exo-skelly look."

Orianna looks Garrus over with her eyes. "I don't find you attractive at all."

Miranda gives off a slight smile at Orianna's observation.

"Well your human. What do you know about Turians?"

"You're a militaristic race for starters and a good friend to Commander Shepard."

"Well, thanks."

"So Shepard… Who wanted you?" Jacob asks curiously.

"The consort…" Shepard says casually taking another sip of coffee.

"Right. I bet you didn't turn down her offer of sexual pleasure." Jacob said sarcastically.

"Wasn't interested, Jacob. I was on a mission."

Garrus's body moves forward. "She was practically seducing me with her words… With her flexibility and my reach we would have broken the sound barrier in unbridle passion."

Orianna's mouth drops at Garrus's descriptions.

Miranda slowly moves her eyes off the table and towards Commander Shepard.

Shepard raises his eyebrows at Miranda.

Miranda's eyes watch Commander Shepard briefly as she moves her attention away from the table entirely.

"They always go for the soldier types." Garrus adds. "And I'm damn near irresistible."

Jacob smiles at Orianna briefly.

Shepard leans in forward. "The consort's acolyte, Nelyna, did have an interesting offer. Her fingertips could find every tension point in my body and relieve it."

"Really?" Miranda asks curiously.

Shepard smirks teasing Miranda.

"I'd be surprised if you're still on her waiting list, Shepard." Garrus states humorously. "I heard business wasn't great after the attack on the Citadel."

"You'd be surprised by how many fools reveal too much information to just about anyone for those types of services." Miranda says openly.

Shepard grins at Miranda remembering the Ipartners dating logs he read some time ago.

Miranda eyes peers at Shepard wondering what was going on in that mind of his. His attention was solely focused on her. "Well, this was a lovely chat. I'm sure we all have duties to perform."

"I want everyone in the debriefing room this afternoon. We need to strategize how we're going to defeat our newest threat to the galaxy. Strategies, technologies, and ideas are welcomed."

Everyone nods in agreement.

"About time…" Jacob replies.

Shepard stands up. "Any questions come and see me."

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – LATE MORNING**

Shepard walks with Miranda into her office. "What was that look about, Jon?"

"What look?"

"That you know some secret. You were looking directly at me?"

"Mordin gave strict orders for you to stay off your feet and rest." He leads her to the back sofa to sit down.

"I'm fine, Shepard."

"Yes, you will be. Sit. I'll massage your feet. I've been told my hands work wonders." Shepard sits down across from Miranda and takes her feet one by one into his hands, removing her small black heeled boots.

"I want to hear more about this consort's acolyte, Nelyna."

"You would huh?"

Miranda glares at him demanding an answer.

"We didn't stick around long enough to find out. Three to four months was a long time to wait."

Miranda laughs a little as Shepard tickles her feet. "I suppose."

"You really are quite ticklish."

"It must be those hands, Commander… much like those lips of yours." Miranda flirts.

He wiggles his eyebrows up and down. "You sure do like to squirm a lot."

"Must be all the stimulation you invoke in me, Commander." Miranda smirks back.

Orianna enter inside Miranda's Office walking towards the back of the room.

"I'm just getting started."

Miranda laughs from her feet being tickled mercilessly. "I think you've done enough." Miranda moves her foot into Shepard's groin.

Shepard gives a slight grin.

Orianna smiles at both Shepard and Miranda flirting with each other. "What's the newest threat to the galaxy?"

Shepard and Miranda both look at each other. Miranda moves her foot away slowly.

"I'm not a child. I can handle it." Orianna speaks up.

Miranda sits with one leg resting over her other knee, her feet away from Shepard's ticklish hands. "A machine-like alien race wants to take over the galaxy. Threats mainly but it's serious enough to heed the warning."

"Why don't other races help?"

"It doesn't concern them. They think I'm crazy from the things I've seen." Shepard adds.

Orianna sits down on the bed. "I don't."

Shepard snorts. "Too many bureaucracies, policies, protocol. They won't do a damn thing until it slaps them in the face."

Miranda smiles at the statement. "Someone has to make a stand. Might as well be you, Shepard. You're a hero, a bloody icon." Miranda smirks.

Orianna smiles at them both.

Shepard looks at both of them. "Why me?"

"And why not you?" Miranda asks truthfully.

Shepard leans forward a little. "Is all this political bullshit and lack of support from the Alliance or the Council worth the trouble? Just once I would like to hear them say, 'Sure we'll help you.' Rather than denying the reapers even exist!"

Miranda thinks for a moment. "They're fools not to heed your warning."

"That's just it. They won't listen. Not until it's too late." He stands up. "We need everyone! Conventional weapons won't stop them!"

"We will." Miranda tries to reassure him.

Shepard rubs the right side of his neck briefly.

"What's a reaper? Sounds like some old Halloween costume symbolizing death."

"They aim to reap their crops, the whole galaxy of life." He plops down on the sofa once again. "So yeah, death and destruction awaits us all."

"Sorry I asked." Orianna being very observant and notices the ring on Jon's finger. "I take it, she said yes?"

Miranda turns her head curiously at Orianna's statement.

Shepard gives Orianna a look to be quiet.

Miranda looks at Shepard and Orianna probingly. "You two were in on it?" Miranda gets up from her comfy sofa having figured it out.

"Miranda." Shepard follows her into the next room. She turns around at her desk facing Jon. "Orianna asked me a simple question. I wasn't about to lie to her. I honestly, didn't know about the surprise you had waiting for me. What you did seemed like the perfect time."

Miranda looks down for a moment. "It seems we were both played by my own sister."

"She's as intelligent as you are. I want this." Shepard gently touches the side of her arm.

Miranda gazes up into Shepard's eyes. "Me too."

"We're practically married now, anyhow. I'm captain of the ship. I have the right to marry off people."

Miranda smirks at him. "Another rule you've just made up?"

"Yeah…"

Miranda shakes her head no. "Fine."

"Forgive me?" Orianna asks from behind them.

Miranda sits down at her desk. "Of course..."

Orianna hugs Miranda from behind. "I knew you wouldn't stay mad at me."

"I need to work and think."

Orianna release her hug. "We should go out and celebrate. I could set up a party to announce it to everyone. It'll be fun to do."

"No! We'll keep this between us for now, Orianna." Miranda says in an almost demanding tone.

"Sounds great." Shepard folds his arm and smiles.

"Great! I'll get it all set up in the room with the bar. Drinks and snacks for after your big debriefing." Orianna leaves her quarters to prepare the festivities.

"Miranda. She's bored as hell on the Normandy." Shepard continues rubbing her shoulders.

"I know. I can't keep her here forever. Besides she misses her friends and her parents. Her life."

"Any ideas where you want her to live?"

"I haven't a clue." Miranda closes her eyes. "She's still in danger. We both are." Miranda sighs. "Why didn't you kill him?"

Shepard stops rubbing her shoulders. "You wanted to handle it… remember?"

Miranda curses. "A failure on my part… It won't happen again."

"We'll find a place, safe enough."

Miranda stands up. "Don't you get it? Cerberus has spies everywhere. They're located on all the major trading hubs across the Attican Traverse and the Terminus systems."

"Then I'll get rid of them."

Jacob walks into Miranda's office unannounced. Miranda and Shepard glare at him.

"We have a big problem needing your attention." Jacob stands in front of Miranda's desk. He starts to pace.

"Spit it out, Jacob." Shepard asks annoyed.

"I was going over some security check points and found a leaked transmission from one of the terminals in CIC."

Miranda scowls. "That bitch!"

**INT. NORMANDY – BRIG – NOON**

Miranda and Shepard walk into the brig to confront Kelly Chambers with being a spy.

"Commander, I knew you'd come for me." Kelly walks up close to the force field.

Miranda folds her arms and paces back and forth. "Drop the act."

"Why'd you do it, Kelly?" Shepard asks.

"Selling us out to the Illusive man, our location. Shepard was almost killed because of you!" Jacob says with hostility.

"The Illusive man? We haven't talked in months." Kelly's upbeat and happy demeanor was starting to exasperate on Miranda's nerves.

Commander Shepard folds his arms. "We found the transmission you sent to the Illusive man. Your face is all over the leaked transmission. You've been telling him everything that's been going on board the Normandy. The places we've been. It's kind of hard to dispute it, Kelly."

"I'm not a spy Commander. I'm certainly not a traitor after you came and rescued me. I have no current knowledge of ever speaking with him. You must believe me!" Kelly pleads.

Miranda watches and listens attentively.

"If it wasn't you, then someone would have to have had your hands doing the work. The terminals are locked to be used only by those assigned to it." Jacob retorts.

"Not necessarily, Jacob."

"What are you saying, Miranda?"

"I have the codes to use whatever terminal I deem necessary." Miranda says candidly.

"Should have known... Maybe you're the spy we've been looking for." Shepard jokes.

"Don't be absurd, Commander." Miranda paces back and forth.

"Who else would have access?" Jacob asks Miranda.

"How do I know? We have a limited staff at it is." Miranda replies. "When was the message sent, Jacob?"

Jacob taps on the data pad to find out. "There's too much damage to the file. It's almost as if, it was deliberately erased or tried to be."

Miranda stands in front of Jacob. "Give it here."

Jacob hands it over to Miranda.

"EDI, I want you to search the data transmission logs for the user's identification codes who gained access to Kelly Chamber's data terminal."

"Searching… found one user other than Ms. Chambers."

"Who is it, EDI?" Miranda asks.

"Cerberus Operative, Keven St. James. His record is exemplary in espionage and recon."

"I know everyone on board the Normandy and he wasn't one of them." Jacob says stunned.

"That Son-of-a-bitch!" Miranda curses.

"I know that name." Kelly replies to everyone.

Jacob and Shepard glance at both Miranda and Kelly.

"Of course you do." Miranda turns her attention to Shepard and explains. "He was being considered for a position here but the Illusive man had another assignment better suited to his expertise. Thank god."

"You didn't approve him?" Shepard asks.

"He's an arrogant son-of-a-bitch."

"Ms. Lawson. I believe I've found the time stamp of the incursion. It was the day the Normandy was being repaired at the Cerberus Research Station. I failed to notice the intrusion sooner." EDI replies.

"Damn it. So much for security precautions we were supposed to take into consideration." Miranda scowls at Jacob with contempt.

"There's more." EDI continues.

"What is it EDI?" Shepard unfolds his arms.

"He's still on board the Normandy. Currently located in the Port Starboard under a cloaking device I did not detect until now."

"Orianna!" Miranda tosses the data pad to Jacob and leaves the room in a hurry.

**INT. NORMANDY – OBSERVATION LOUNGE – NOON**

The Cerberus operative waves the door locked and walks over to Orianna who's setting up trays of appetizer on the bar.

Orianna glances back briefly. "Hello."

He stands next to her running his hand down her hair and gently touches her chin. Orianna backs up without haste alarmed by his advances.

"You've been hard to track down. Now that I've found you, I'm not going to hand you over to your father just yet."

"Who are you?" Orianna backs away towards the door but finds it locked.

He continues his advance towards her. "Let's just say I'm a friend of your fathers."

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL/OUTSIDE OBSERVATION LOUNGE – AFTERNOON**

Shepard, Miranda and Jacob head towards the door.

"EDI, open the door!" Shepard calls out.

"There seems to be some sort of algorithm program installed. Trying to bypass."

Miranda touches her forehead as she paces back and forth. "Damn it, EDI… Hurry up!"

"Bypassing the lock out. Unlocking the door." EDI states to her crewmates.

Shepard, Miranda and Jacob walk in only to find the Cerberus operative arm around Orianna's throat standing near the open view port.

"Let Orianna go!" Shepard says trying to reason with him walking slowly towards him.

"Don't come any closer." He pulls his gun on Shepard aiming it directly at him.

"There's no need to get violent. We can work this out." Shepard stands his ground not moving.

Miranda looks at Shepard and back at the Cerberus operative holding her sister hostage.

The operative begins to grin evilly finding the situation more than he hoped for. Commander Shepard unarmed and unprotected by armor. "It looks like my lucky day. Kill Commander Shepard, Miranda's lackey or you, the Illusive man's right hand." He points the gun directly at Miranda.

"Put the gun down, NOW!" Miranda says with a commanding voice.

"I don't take orders from you ex-Cerberus bitch!" He curses at her. "A good fuck but that's all you were ever good for."

Shepard looks at Miranda as does Jacob.

Miranda stares at him with anger building up inside of her. Her hands and body starts to glow blue barely but fizzles out completely. "You'll die painfully, if you hurt her."

He laughs at Miranda's display. "Well, this is easier than I thought. I didn't think you had an ounce of emotion in you."

"Let the girl go!" Jacob demands.

"EDI shut it down now!" Miranda demands.

EDI manually closes the shutter before the Cerberus Operative knew what happened.

"That was a mistake." He closes the grip on Orianna's throat a bit more snuggly. "Miranda didn't tell you that little secret, did she Orianna. This crazy bitch use to work for a terrorist organization, Cerberus. You've heard of them, haven't you? I know you have… they've been exposed on the extranet a lot lately, thanks to Commander Shepard. How long do you think those Alliance soldiers lasted against those thresher maws?" The gun digs into Orianna's temple.

Miranda's eyes plead with Shepard to stop this. Shepard slowly but carefully steps forward but only to be stopped when the Cerberus Operative yells out loudly to intimidate Orianna and his captive audience. "BAM!"

"Let her go!" Miranda yells out at him.

Orianna continues gasping for air as the insane man continues his rant.

"Let's not forget about all those defenseless, poor children they tortured and butchered to make them biotic, you name it. They've done it all."

Shepard starts to walk slowly and in front of Miranda.

"Back up!"

Orianna tries to pull his arm away so she could breathe. He begins to wave the gun at the three in the room.

"You don't have to do this. Just let her go…" Shepard says calmly trying to reason with him.

"Can't do that… You should know that by now!"

Just then Kasumi uncloaks and kicks the side of the Cerberus Operatives leg while wrestling with the gun. Shepard runs forward grabbing Orianna forcefully out of the Cerberus operatives arm throwing her backwards. Jacob steps forward and quickly pulls Orianna to safety.

Miranda walks quickly over to Orianna and says with worry. "Are you alright?" Orianna quickly hugs Miranda.

Kasumi slams her back into the back wall still struggling with the man twice her size. Shepard punches the guy in the face not once but twice. Blood begins pouring leaking out of the Keven's broken nose. Shepard wrestles with the gun knocking his hand back against the bulk head trying to get the Cerberus operative to let it go.

Kasumi steps up and zaps the Cerberus operative with a gun Taser. He begins convulsing as his muscles contract knocking him unconscious. He slips down the wall.

Shepard takes the gun. "Damn it, Kasumi! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Trying to save her life…"

"I had this… but thanks."

Miranda hugs Orianna tightly as she cries on Miranda's shoulder. Miranda fights the urge to show any emotion.

"Thanks, Jacob."

"Any time Commander." Jacob hugs Kasumi with one arm.

Shepard walks up to Miranda and Orianna. Orianna wipes her eyes looking at Miranda. "Is it true?"

Miranda slowly closes her eyes. Miranda dreaded the answer she was about to give. She couldn't lie to her.

"Miranda doesn't work for them." Shepard tries to lessen the blame.

"Shepard." Miranda glances briefly at Orianna. "It's true. I… I was one of the Illusive man's top agent."

"HOW COULD YOU WORK FOR TERRORISTS?" Orianna yells at Miranda.

"At least let me explain?" Tears begin to fill Miranda's eyes as Orianna storms out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Ori." Miranda nearly collapses in anguish. Shepard grabs her just in time.

Jacob rushes over to Miranda. "What the hell just happened?"

"Shep, is she alright?" Kasumi asks concerned.

"Miranda!" Shepard yells out concerned as hell as she lies there in his arms limp. "Jacob, restrain that bastard and toss him in the brig! He's not to escape or it's your ass out that airlock."

"I got you covered." Jacob says with an unhappy look.

"EDI! Tell Mordin to get his Salarian ass down to the Medical Bay!" Shepard picks up Miranda and carries her out of the room.

"Message sent. I detect a faint heartbeat in Ms. Lawson."

"Damn it, Miranda!"

**INT. NORMANDY – MEDICAL LAB – AFTERNOON**

Shepard rushes into the Medical lab placing Miranda down on the table. Dr. Chakwas gets up abruptly from the commotion.

"What happened, Commander?" Dr. Chakwas begins to scan Miranda with her medical Omni-tool.

Shepard stares down at Miranda fighting back his own emotions. "You're the doctor. You tell me!" He says alarmed and deeply concerned.

Mordin enters the Medical Lab walking up to Miranda lying on the bed.

"Damn it, Mordin! What the hell is going on?"

Mordin stands next to her and uses his own Omni-tool. "Clearly she fainted from extreme distress. Attempting to correct the imbalance... Believe I warned you both to limit stressful situations. Rest, I said... No one ever listens." Mordin mumbles under his breath incoherently.

"Good to see I'm not the only one concerned with the lack of following the doctor's orders." Dr. Chakwas states openly.

"EDI, where's Orianna?" Shepard leaves the medical bay.

"Orianna is in Ms. Lawson office."

Shepard makes his way through the Mess Hall and into Miranda's office.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL/OUTSIDE OBSERVATION LOUNGE – AFTERNOON**

Shepard walks towards the back of Miranda bedroom. He sees her sitting on the sofa hugging a pillow upset. "Orianna!" He says trying to contain his anger.

She glances up at Shepard with sad eyes. "You work for the terrorist too, don't you?"

Shepard begins to calm down. "They've always been my enemy before I met, Miranda."

"Ever since I came here, you've told me lies to cover the truth!" Orianna starts to lash out at Shepard.

"Miranda saved your life at the risk of her own! She went to them for protection when she ran away from her emotionally abusive father!"

"You think I'm stupid? That is no excuse; it's all over the extranet. She knew of the awful experiments they did to those people!" Orianna yells back.

Shepard folds his arm. "She resigned!"

"And that makes everything okay?" Orianna was very angry and upset.

Shepard tries to reason with Orianna. "Miranda loves you. Miranda would have never introduced herself to you, if it wasn't for me. She's kept you safe all those years."

"Until now! I almost died because of her!" Orianna retorts. "It's her fault they're after me!"

"That's not fair! Her father and the Illusive man are manipulating assholes who don't care who they abuse for their own selfish purposes. They don't care about you, me or Miranda!"

"IT'S NOT FAIR?" She throws the pillow at Shepard. "I can't even be with my friends or my parents!" He catches it. He tosses the pillow on to the bed and steps closer to Orianna.

"Orianna. Miranda and I are doing the best we can to keep you safe! She's not the person he made her out to be. Give her a chance to explain."

He touches her shoulder to comfort her. "Okay?"

Orianna wraps her arms around Shepard's waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Ok but I want to go home."

Orianna moves away and plops down on the sofa once again and sighs.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL/ELEVATOR – AFTERNOON**

Garrus catches Shepard near the elevator. "I just heard what happened."

Shepard steps into the elevator and hits the button for the Cargo brig to check up on his new prisoner. He folds his arms and leans back against the wall.

Garrus stares at him.

The elevator door opens.

**INT. NORMANDY – BRIG – AFTERNOON**

They both walk towards the brig. The guard on duty stands at attention.

Jacob moves away from the wall with his arms folded.

Shepard walks over to the Cerberus operative's cell. "How's our prisoner doing?"

"Out like a light. You punched him pretty hard. There's blood everywhere."

"Lower the shield. Going to talk to that bastard and find out what he knows."

"Is that wise, Commander?"

"Open the DAMN cell, Jacob!" Shepard yells out loud.

Garrus walks forward with his hand near his pistol.

Jacob lowers the containment field.

Shepard steps inside. "Hey you, wake up!" Shepard stands there. "I said wake up." He gives the prisoner a shove forward.

The Cerberus operative slowly opens his eyes. "Yeah, what'd you want now?"

"Who hired you?" Shepard asks folding his arms.

"Who do you think, you piece of shit." Keven St. James examines his nose. "God damn, you broke my nose." He smears the blood on his pant leg.

Shepard continues to stare intensely at him. "I need a name, NOW."

"No one you'll ever meet."

"Looks like you need more of an incentive, I take it." Shepard grabs him by the shoulder picks him up and slams him into the wall.

The Cerberus operative starts to laugh in Commander Shepard's face. "Torture me all you want. I won't tell you anything."

Shepard grabs his head of hair and gives him a good knee kick in the stomach.

"That's gotta hurt." Garrus replies watching.

"He's right. We're trained to endure pain and torture." Jacob adds.

Shepard throws Keven against the back wall. Shepard watches him stumble backwards.

Garrus steps forward. "Tell us what we want to know before it gets ugly."

"Meet you all in hell." The Cerberus crunches down on his cyanide capsule inside his back molar and begins to spasm uncontrollably. White foam comes out of his mouth as a result.

"That was… pointless." Garrus replies with disgusts.

Shepard leans down to check a pulse. "Damn it. He's dead. Jacob, he's your mess to clean up. Toss him out the airlock. Think you can handle that?"

Shepard and Garrus casually leave the room.

Jacob shakes his head and sighs in disapproval.

**INT. NORMANDY – MEDICAL LAB – AFTERNOON**

Mordin stands next to Miranda and injects her with a daily dose of synthetic progesterone as required. He places the empty vial on the table.

Miranda could feel her nerves shake underneath her flesh, in her neck, down her arm and down towards her thighs. She was highly agitated and fatigued. She breathes in deeply as she rests unaware of what's happening. Miranda's head turns as the pain shoots up the side of her neck towards the back of the brain. She moans in displeasure.

Dr. Chakwas adds an IV to her right hand to re-hydrate her system with electrolytes. Mordin begins to scan Miranda's body once again with his Omni-device.

"I'm concerned. She might have a miscarriage from all this stress." Dr. Chakwas says watching Mordin.

"Not an issue. She seems stable for the moment. We'll know more when she awakes." Mordin taps on his medical Omni-tool.

Dr. Chakwas looks down at Miranda rapid eye movement.

**INT. NORMANDY – STARBOARD OBSERVATION DECK – AFTERNOON**

Garrus walks up to the bar and pour himself a tall glass of turian ale. "What'll be, Shepard?"

Shepard leans against the wall next to the bar. "Nothing for me, Garrus."

Garrus takes the glass and chugs the drink in one gulp. He places the glass down on the counter. Garrus pours an asari drink into another glass. He glides it towards him.

Shepard looks at it briefly. He knew Miranda disapproved of his drinking. He needed to stay clear headed and focused. He was the Captain of the ship. He had lives counting on him to lead them. He leans away from the wall. "See ya later, Garrus." Shepard leaves the room just as Jacob and Kasumi enter inside.

Jacob walks over towards the bar with Kasumi.

"I trust you took care of that extra cargo?" Garrus asks behind the bar.

"Yeah, I disposed of it like he asked. Pour me a strong drink, Garrus."

Garrus shakes up the red and blue bottles and pours them into a clean glass. It fizzles together.

Jacob fingers slip around the glass and consumes the beverage. "Damn."

Garrus pours him another.

"Miranda seemed pretty stressed out. What's up with that?" Kasumi asks.

"It's not like her to crack under pressure." Jacob takes another long sip.

"Family matters." Garrus pours himself another drink. "Her sister is extremely important to her. If it was my sister, I'd do anything for her. Relatively speaking…"

Jacob nods. "About time…"

Kasumi glares at Jacob curiously.

"She doesn't let anyone in. Scary as shit, I bet." Jacob swallows the rest of his strong drink.

"Even harder to let go of those you will leave behind." Garrus takes the glass and throws the drink down his throat. He drops the glass on the table and leaves.

**INT. NORMANDY – DEBRIEFING ROOM – EVENING**

Shepard walks into the debriefing as the table begins to lower. Shepard steps into the ring as his image appears before the very man he told to kiss his ass months ago.

"This is an unexpected surprise." The Illusive man takes his cigarette into his mouth.

"I found your spy."

"You have me at a loss, what spy?"

"Drop the act. I know he came on board while we did repairs at the Cerberus Research Station."

The Illusive man remains quiet as he takes another puff from his cigarette. "Again, I'm not amused by this interruption. I sent no spy and if I did, you wouldn't be alive to talk about it."

"You're so confident in your abilities."

"You're both responsible for destroying that base, MY BASE!"

"You have Jack to thank for that. She tampered with the device."

"Mind telling me what files you stole?"

Shepard steps forward. "None of your damn business."

"I'll find out. I always do. You and Miranda will pay dearly for it." He takes another long drag from his cigarette.

"You leave Miranda out of this!" Shepard replies with force in his voice.

"Miranda's a traitor and will be apprehended and tortured for her betrayal."

"You harm Miranda or her sister… you won't be alive long enough to kiss the reapers ass goodbye."

"I'll do whatever I want with her." Illusive man states coldly. "Her father and I have an arrangement. You'll hand over Orianna to her father or else."

"EDI's one command away from sending those sensitive Cerberus files, I recovered, to every news organization in the known galaxy. So yeah, that's what I think of your arrangement with her father!"

The Illusive man stands up. "You really want to play that card, Shepard?"

"Yeah, you're done, permanently! Go to hell…"

"A big mistake, Shepard!"

"I don't think so. Give harbinger a big fat kiss when you join him." Shepard leaves the communication ring. "Joker, I thought I told you to lose this channel."

"Yeah, well, I thought I did. There it's done, Commander."

**INT. NORMANDY – MEDICAL LAB – EVENING**

Miranda opens her eyes and finds the view familiar. She moves the stray strands of hair away from her face as she sits up. She couldn't believe it happened again. Miranda found Dr. Chakwas and Mordin talking nearby.

Shepard stood their leaning his butt against the medical bed in front of her. A smile forms on his face. She couldn't help but to exchange a small smile of her own.

Mordin walks over to Miranda. "Feeling better? Suspect as much." He runs his Omni-tool over her body checking her readings.

"Yes." Miranda said surprisingly.

"Fascinating."

"Mordin?" Shepard asks questioning him.

"Eezo fluctuations brought on by increased levels of pregnancy hormones. They should return back to normal soon after birth."

Miranda blinks trying to make sense of it all. _The diminished biotic powers were the cause of being pregnant. Did I just hear him right? That can't be right. _Miranda gives off a brief smile. "I am feeling rather hungry."

Mordin nods. "Good sign. Adjusted your synthetic progesterone levels, it should fix the issues you're having."

"Oh…" Miranda didn't think it was that simple. Miranda knew Mordin would figure out what she had done and was covering it up. _Why?_ "Haven't been feeling like myself, lately."

"Hormonal imbalance." Dr. Chakwas removes the IV and places a small cloth with tape over it.

Miranda looks at Shepard's chuckle as they tease her. He walks over to her looking into each other's eyes. "Dinner is waiting in our quarters."

Miranda nods.

"Make sure she gets plenty of rest. See you first thing tomorrow. Will do a follow-up examination." Mordin taps on his Omni-tool.

Miranda faintly smiles at Shepard putting his arm around her as they depart the medical lab with Shepard.

**INT. NORMANDY – CREW QUARTERS/ELEVATOR – EVENING**

They head for the elevator and step inside. Miranda felt like she was in a dream, this all seemed too good to be real. That or she was on some really good drugs. That wasn't it.

**INT. NORMANDY – ELEVATOR/CAPTAIN'S CABIN – EVENING**

Shepard and Miranda step out of the elevator. He walks ahead of her and stops to wave the door open. It all came back to her. What happened earlier wasn't a dream. Orianna hated her. It crushed her. _Damn it!_

Miranda walks with Shepard down to the table he set up near the side of the room. He pulls out the chair for her. She smiles at him faintly as he turns on some classical music.

Miranda reaches for her glass of water.

Shepard casually makes his way over and sits down opposite of her. He pulls the tops off the food and places them to the side.

"Jon?"

He glances up at her. "Yeah?"

Miranda places the glass down. "Thank you."

Shepard takes a bite of his pasta filled with cheese.

Miranda ate dinner finding the taste rather unsatisfying. She places her fork down and takes another sip of water and leans back in her chair. Miranda watches Shepard eat his food quietly. He takes a bite from his bread. He pokes his fork into his noodles and shoves them into his mouth.

Miranda places the glass back down on the table and resumes eating. She pokes her fork at several pieces and takes them in her mouth. Shepard sits back and takes a sip of his water watching her lost in thought. He places his glass back down on the table.

"Jon, I apologize for making you worry."

"Yeah, you should."

Miranda almost felt insulted. "It irritates me to burden you with my pain and feelings of failure."

"You should know me by now. I can handle it."

Miranda looks up at Shepard with those beautiful blue eyes. "I'm lucky to have you. It's a beautiful ring."

Shepard laughs faintly. "Behind every great man is an even greater woman."

Miranda smiles at the compliment. "You'd be lost without me."

"You remind me what I'm fighting for. You, us, our baby. You bring out the best in me but together they don't stand a chance against us."

"You really do know how to make me feel loved and wanted."

"I can make you feel more than that." Shepard smiles at her.

"I don't doubt that, Commander."

"I had an interesting chat with Mordin. He filled me in on what you've done. I couldn't be prouder of what you achieved. I had faith in you."

Miranda smiles faintly at the accomplishment. "I need to lie down for a bit but thank you. Miranda stands up walks over to Shepard and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She touches his face affectionately.

He watches her walk around the bed. She removes her high heel boots, tossing them to the side. She moves the covers up and slips inside. Miranda lies down on her side and closes her eyes. Tears flow down her face. She wipes her eyes. Miranda tries holding back her emotions but the tears wouldn't stop. She starts to sniffle.

Shepard stands up. He knew she was crying. He joined her in bed touching her back and up her shoulder. He kisses her temple and moves the strains of her hair away from her face. She sniffles and wipes her eyes. He holds her and comforts her as he thinks quietly to himself.

**INT. EARTH – SECRET RESEARCH FACILITY – NIGHT**

Four middle-aged men in white lab coats are working in a secured research lab with various medical scanners, microscopes and other medical equipment. Mr. Lawson, dressed in a dark blue, very expensive suit, watches them from outside the room. He removes his right hand from his pocket and pulls out a very expensive, round circled watch, plated in gold, with a long gold chain. He looks at the time and starts to walk down the hallway placing it back into his pocket. At the end of the hall he taps in his security code and places his eye on the retinal scanner. The door opens. He steps inside and hears the sound of an infant crying in the background. He approaches the crib and looks down at the newborn. He made no attempt to pick her up or soothe her cries. All he could think about was his future plans for this child.

One of the female nurses walks up to him. "Feeding time." The nurse scoops up the crying baby and sits down on the chair besides the crib. The newborn's cries diminish as she begins taking in the nutrients from the bottle.

One of the male scientists walks towards the door and opens it. "Mr. Lawson, a moment if you would."

He glares at the scientist and then back at the nurse feeding the baby. He walks slowly towards the door and steps inside the next room. The male scientist closes the door and walks eagerly towards his desk with an excited look on his face.

"I think we've done it, sir!" The male scientist picks up the data pad and hands it to Mr. Lawson. "We've gone through extensive genome sequencing like you asked. We've deciphered and isolated the key sequence to further slow the process of aging all thanks to your insight on how Telomerase works."

Mr. Lawson taps through the data displayed on the data pad.

"From our test subject it seems they're being protected from the environment and from a multiple of diseases. Our success in creating genetically biotic babies with biotic implants from birth has reached the success rate we've all been striving for."

"And the infertility crisis within test subjects?" He asks looking up sternly at the male scientist.

"A miscalculation in changing the sex of the fetus at the wrong time in the development… It was indeed a cause for concern. We've resolved and fine-tuned the process. They'll be ready for fertilization when the time comes. Artificial wombs can only get us so far. As you've seen in years past but we're improving vastly in conjunction with the use of surrogates. They're helping in redefining the success rate with genetically biotic babies free from tumors and other health issues."

Mr. Lawson smirks. "Excellent news." He approaches the male scientist and slaps him hard on the back as he talks to him. "We're at the threshold of an important awakening for humanity. We'll bring about a new era for human kind. An explosion, if you will, of genetically bound biotics more powerful than any known race in existence. My legacy to mankind will finally be recognized."

**INT. EARTH – VANCOUVER – A STUDIO APARTMENT – NIGHT **

The young red-headed woman, watched as the older lady had slipped in and out consciousness throughout the later part of the evening and now into the wee hours of the night. Ms. Perrigo managed to get in a shower earlier that afternoon with her help. Finding Ms. Perrigo a set of clothing wasn't a problem. They wore almost the same size. The older lady had slipped on a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt and slept on the sofa nearby not wanting to burden the young lady further.

As Ms. Perrigo slept, thoughts of how she survived and by whom was all she could think about. Was this part of his plan? And if so, why? Why was she spared and left in an alley where someone would find her and take pity on her. There had to be some logical explanation for it. Perhaps there wasn't one at all but she would get to the bottom of it soon enough.

* * *

Vancouver's intro description is from a Web article: "Futuristic Vancouver stars in Mass Effect 3."

Sapieha, Chad. "Futuristic Vancouver stars in Mass Effect 3." _The Globe and Mail_. 06 March 2012.


	21. Chapter 21: Imposition

**CHAPTER 21: IMPOSITION**

**INT. CITADEL – ASHLEY'S APARTMENT – NIGHT**

Ashley sits down at her computer terminal with a cold glass of hinny's. A synthetic alcoholic beverage, not the best she's had but it tasted almost like the real stuff on Earth. Ashley clicks the connect button hoping to establish an extranet connection with her sister back on Earth. She sits back and takes a long sip waiting.

"Ash!"

"Hey, Sarah…" Ashley places the glass on the desk not far from the computer terminal.

"Everything okay?" Sarah asks concerned.

"Yeah, just wanted to see a familiar face and share the good news. I hope I didn't call at a bad time?"

"No. What is it?"

"I spent the last several hours in Councilor Anderson's office. I've been promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander."

"This is great news! I'm so happy for you."

"Dad would be proud." Ashley says with a smile.

"We all are. We'll celebrate when you get your butt over here. Mom said so!"

"Give mom a big hug and tell her I love her."

"Promise us you'll visit us soon!"

"I'll be there like I am every year, Sarah."

"Good. Gotta go sis, Thomas just walked in the door. We'll talk later?"

"Sure…" Ashley faintly smiles back.

Sarah terminates the connection.

Ashley's live in nanny enters into the living room. "Is he still asleep?"

"Out like a light. Go, celebrate. We'll be fine here." Nana says to Ashley.

"I'll be back before you know it. Dark Star is pretty much not where the party is at." Ashley leaves her apartment.

**INT. CITADEL – ZAKERA WARD – MID-WARD DISTRICT – LEVEL 28 – DARKSTAR LOUNGE – LATE EVENING**

Ashley walks into the Dark Star Lounge located in Zakera Ward Mid-wards district on the 28th floor. A salarian, an asari and human male are talking near the entrance. Ashley scans the room for Anderson and finds him near the back table next to the dance floor.

Ashley wearing her non-duty alliance blues, hair up in a bun, makes her way towards Anderson table.

"Williams, over here." Anderson calls out to her.

An asari and salarian watch from a nearby table as Ashley sits down next to Anderson.

"Let me buy you a drink."

"I can't stay long, Anderson."

"Nonsense. I need a refill anyhow." Anderson stands up and takes his empty glass with him to the human bartender directly a head.

Ashley starts to bob her head to the fast music. She glances over towards the dance stage watching several of the humans and asari's dancing the night away. A reminder of her time with Shepard in Flux, wanting to show off some of her dance moves.

Anderson walks back over with a tall glass of foaming tan beer for the both of them. "Why so glum? You earned the promotion, Ashley."

Ashley takes a long sip of beer. "Damn, that's good."

Anderson gives Ashley a small smile. "I had to pull in a lot of favors to have it imported from Earth. Damn near expensive but worth every credit chit."

"I hope you're not looking for a drinking buddy?" Ashley bluntly replies then takes another long sip.

"No that's not why I invited you here."

"Don't tell me I have my first unofficial assignment to take down the bad guys in the Terminus System? I do have shore leave in a week, like I do every year."

Admiral Hackett approaches them.

Ashley stands up and salutes him. "Admiral Hackett… Sir."

"At ease." Hackett sits down with a cold glass of tan beer he brought with him from the bar. He takes a long sip finding it quite refreshing. He places the glass on the table. "We need you to track down Commander Shepard and find out what he's been doing for Cerberus."

"He left, according to the email Anderson showed me."

"I've read the report. For all we know he could still be working for them. We've been getting reports that he's been on Bekenstein in some fire fight on the edges of a small town. A lot of bodies were found belonging to Eclipse mercenaries, an Asari commando and several Cerberus troops and snipers… all found dead."

"The Alliance officials want the matter dealt with quietly and efficiently." Anderson adds.

"I understand Anderson."

"Not to mention we have several wealthy businessmen from Bekenstein supporting the alliance and they want answers. They're not fond of their place of business being made into a war zone." Hackett takes a sip of his beer.

"You want me to bring Commander Shepard in for questioning?" Ashley asks not liking how this is going.

"Investigate and see what really went down and why."

Anderson takes a sip of his beer.

"I'll see what I can dig up."

"Good. Keep me updated with what you find out." Hackett finishes the last remaining beer. "Ahh…" He stands up placing the glass back down on the table and departs without another word.

"Shouldn't the local authorities be handling this, Anderson?"

"They did. We've received an anonymous tip from a big time supporter of the alliance wanting to make certain we were in on the investigation. Since it falls within our jurisdiction being close to Earth and the Citadel we've agreed to look into the matter."

"Any leads? Or where I should start?"

"Check the local business around the area. There should be a few witnesses that saw what happened."

"Should I be concerned with this big supporter of the alliance?" Ashley watches Anderson take out a business card from his jacket pocket and slides it across the table.

Ashley looks around the room and picks it up. She reads it, "Eldfell/Ashland Energy."

"I should be going. Good luck out there." Anderson says with a weak smile finishing up his drink.

Ashley watches him head towards the exit. She looks at the card again and flips it. "I'd be careful when digging around his offices on Earth. He's a slippery bastard."

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN /BATHROOM – EARLY DAWN **

Miranda lies there in bed thinking quietly to herself. She glances up at the clock. _3:30 a.m. Wonderful… Jon will be up soon and I'll have to deal with what happened last night. _ Miranda turns her head watching Jon sleep soundly with his hand resting on chest and his mouth slightly open. She turns back around and quietly gets out of bed trying not to wake him up. Miranda makes her way to the bathroom.

The force of the cool water caresses every part of her body. There was something about taking cold showers that invigorated her and re-energized her soul. Miranda runs her hands through her hair getting out the remainder of the shampoo. She turns around letting the cool water run over her face. She wipes her eyes turning off the shower grabbing the nearest towel to dry off. Miranda slips the towel around and looks into the mirror before her. She runs her hands through her wet hair once more. Miranda opens the small drawer removing her lotion, deodorant and make-up bag.

Having lathered her skin in lotion, she slips on a black laced bra and black panties to match. Miranda gives off a small smile to herself as her hand touches her abdomen, hoping to feel the life within her. A silly notion but she had to believe it might actually work. She wasn't one for optimism but Shepard always saw the positive and would get through any difficult situation. Even when they crashed on the collector base within the Omega 4 relay, she knew it was a one way trip. Shepard on the other hand proved otherwise.

Miranda finished applying her make-up slipping on thin layer of black leather pants and black long sleeve shirt. She closes the small drawer and walks out of the bathroom feeling rather refreshed.

Miranda could feel the coldness coming from the floor as she quietly walks barefoot down towards the desk near the bed. She reaches down and picks up the data pad. Miranda still impressed with Shepard sleeping soundly, slips into the dark brown leather chair next to the desk. She begins tapping on to it quietly but apparently not quiet enough.

Shepard turns his body onto his side facing Miranda's directions. Miranda glances at him briefly as she continued to analyze the material before her.

Shepard's hand runs over the cold empty space where Miranda use to be. He opens his eyes moving his other hand underneath his head. He blinks his eyes a few times looking at the clock. _4:08 a.m._

"Watching me sleep?" Shepard says giving off a faint smile to Miranda.

"I can hardly believe you slept at all…" Miranda teasingly jokes.

"Yeah, pretty rare must be the woman I keep in my bed."

"Hah… do I bore you that much, Commander?" Miranda continues to pay more attention to her data pad then to him.

"Completely the opposite, Ms. Lawson…" Shepard slips his legs over the bed sitting in her direction. "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. Figured I'd work and clear my head."

"You'll get through this…" Shepard stands up.

Miranda stops tapping on the data pad. She looks up at Shepard. "I suppose you're right… She can't stay mad at me forever." Miranda closes her eyes briefly.

"Hey…" Shepard could tell it bothered her. "I spoke with Orianna…"

Miranda opens her eyes once again. "Can only guess what you two talked about."

"She's wants to talk."

Miranda looks downwards at her data pad. "We will… Thanks, Shepard."

Shepard was about to walk away but stops and turns slightly. "About that spy… I took care of it."

"Oh? What was his explanation this time?" Miranda begins to tap on the data pad still avoiding eye contact with Shepard.

"He wouldn't talk… he purposely killed himself from one of those capsules within his molars, Mordin warned me about."

"I see… how unfortunate for him. He wouldn't have survived with what I had planned for him." Miranda says with mild sarcasm.

"Miranda…"

"Shepard… I didn't sleep with him. Refused him, actually... He didn't take it well."

"He was out of line but I'm not surprised. I know you, Miranda."

"Mhm…"

"I'll take over for Garrus in CIC in a half hour… Get some rest. Alright?"

"I will. Thanks."

Shepard heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

Miranda lets out a heavy sigh and closes her eyes for a moment.

**INT. CITADEL – ASHLEY'S APARTMENT – MORNING**

Ashley walks into the kitchen wearing her blue alliance armor heading straight for the coffee pot. She pulls off her gloves and pours herself a steaming cup of coffee. She takes the carton of milk already on the counter and adds a little bit to cool it off. "I'm not sure when I'll be back. Anderson has me investigating an incident on Bekenstein."

Nana is sitting at the table with Ethan watching him chew on a piece of toast. "We'll be fine."

Ashley takes a few sip of coffee still facing the cupboard. "Thanks."

Ashley takes the last sip placing the cup in the sink. Ashley turns around watching her beautiful boy with dark brown hair and eyes that match her own. She walks over to Ethan and gives him a kiss on the cheek which makes him giggle. She caresses her hand over his soft head of hair.

"I'll be back." Ashley grabs her gloves from the counter and puts them back on as she walks towards the door.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN /BATHROOM – MORNING **

Miranda moves her head up having rested it on her arm and on the arm of the chair. Miranda picks up the data pad that had slipped barely in the side of the chair. There was something different in the air, a mouth-watering aroma coming from the small table in front of the sofa.

How could she not hear Shepard re-enter his quarters was a mystery. Miranda always considered herself to be a light sleeper. She had to be. It came with her job to expect the unexpected. Even on board the Normandy, with the latest intrusion, she had to stay alert and be ready for anything. Miranda felt safe here, with Shepard. That had to be it but she couldn't let that happen again.

Miranda places the data pad on top of the desk and walks over towards the sofa's and table. She almost chuckles to herself. "Shepard." Miranda smiles and leans over to pick up a note with a single red rose next to it.

"_Just relax and let me love you." – Jon Shepard._

Miranda laughed. Miranda sat down and opened the cover keeping in the warmth of breakfast. Raspberry and cream stuffed French toast and two veggie filled wraps. To the right was a small side bowl of Greek yogurt berry parfait with tall clear glass of green tea smoothie.

Miranda takes a bite of the French toast finding it delicious. "Mmh…"

**EXT. BEKENSTEIN – ABANDONED MANUFACTURING SECTOR – LATE MORNING**

Ashley steps out of the alliance issue shuttle near the side of the empty warehouse.

"Well, here we are…" Ashley says unenthusiastically.

All she could think about on the trip to Bekenstein was why Hackett needed her to investigate Commander Shepard. There had to be more to it than what Anderson and Hackett told her. Let alone, Shepard had made no attempt at contacting her at all. Shepard even stated to Anderson he wasn't coming back anytime soon. Had he really given up on the Alliance? Was he changed by Cerberus? Was it really him she saw back on Horizon? Could he have been a clone? Ashley had more questions than answers. She needed to do her job, her duty for the Alliance. She had to know what the heck he's doing here on Bekenstein that it involved dead Eclipse mercenaries, an Asari commando and Cerberus troops.

Ashley does a 360 scan around the area.

"Sure this is the right place? Looks pretty empty to me…" Alliance officer Woods asks. He was tall, clean shaven with the military crew cut and young.

Anderson felt it best to give her a small team she could train and command.

"Yeah, seems pretty empty… Anderson said this is where the local authorities found the dead bodies."

"I don't see any dead bodies. It looks abandoned."

"Yeah… they must have taken care of them." Ashley replies. "Let's look around a bit."

**INT. BEKENSTEIN – ABANDONED MANUFACTURING SECTOR – BUILDING GARAGE – LATE MORNING**

Ashley walks inside the open garage to the abandoned warehouse. She heads towards the back and finds the shuttle craft with the cracked glass.

"Bullet holes. Someone wanted them dead, whoever was in that car." Ashley walks closer and steps on something making a cracking noise. She squats down.

"What is it?" Woods asks.

"Looks like a disabled tracking device. We'll take it back to be analyzed." Ashley slips it into a plastic bag.

Another alliance soldier ushers Ashley over. "Williams… over here."

"What do you have soldier?" Ashley asks sternly.

"A security panel… and a path leading to more dead bodies…"

"Great… I can smell them from here. Alright… Bag'em and tag'em." Ashley says exiting the garage back outside.

**EXT. BEKENSTEIN – ABANDONED MANUFACTURING SECTOR – LATE MORNING**

Ashley walks over towards the two alliance standing guard at the alliance shuttle.

"Let's start canvasing the area. Talk to the business owners. Find out what they know. York and Henley you head down the left side of the street. Woods and I will take the right side. We'll meet back here in two hours."

The soldiers salute Ashley Williams and depart.

**INT. NORMANDY – COCKPIT/CIC – LATE MORNING **

Shepard walks up behind Joker's pilot chair.

"Hey, Commander… we've arrived in the Lusarn Cluster within the Crescent Nebula."

"I trust we're not being followed?"

Joker peers around his chair looking behind him. "No, were good for now."

Shepard shakes his head. "I meant out there… Joker."

"Commander, I do not detect any ships within our vicinity." EDI blurts out over the comm.

"Alright. EDI start scanning for those rare Eezo deposits on the planet Tarith."

"Very well, Commander."

"So… how's m-i-r-a-n-d-a?" Joker asks slowly emphasizing her name.

"She's fine, Joker."

"Well, that goes without saying." Joker continues.

"Knock it off, Joker." Shepard turns to leave.

"Geeze, I was only..."

Shepard interrupts. "Joker, when EDI's done collecting those samples. Set course for the Zelene Cluster, Planet Helyme."

"Right…"

Shepard slowly walks back to his work station in CIC. He sees Miranda from a distance walking towards Mordin's Tech Lab.

**INT. NORMANDY – MORDIN'S TECH LAB/CIC – LATE MORNING **

Miranda finds Mordin busy working at his workstation like always. _Does he ever sleep?_

Mordin takes his eyes away from his computer terminal for a brief moment. "Good you're awake. Need to verify my findings. Troubling… terrible results. Feeling better?"

Miranda stands near the front of the table. "Yes. Shepard, mentioned he knows what happened? What exactly?" She turns her head slightly, carefully analyzing Mordin's response.

"Nothing. Not my place. Did find it odd, understand reasoning. Influenced by my disastrous eezo test results, perhaps? Likely? Apologize for the loss."

"It was… to some extent. It means a lot. Your help. Thank you."

"Stopped it, assumed?"

Miranda looks down towards the floor. "Yes. I never take risks but needed to… just once." Miranda starts to pace slowly. "I heard of it being used within Cerberus channels some time ago but obviously for xenophobic purposes. I didn't want it to interfere with the implantation and subsequent development. I didn't want it to harm the fetus should it actually work. I can't tell Shepard. Not ever, Mordin."

"Noted. Won't hear it from me."

"You really believe my biotic abilities are fluctuating with being pregnant? Is that even possible?" Miranda folds her arms.

"Theory, perhaps. Fascinating, if true but suspect no. Warrant observation. Want it bad enough. Will achieve anything to get it."

"I couldn't have done it, any of this, without your help." Miranda looks towards the side of the room away from Mordin's facial expressions.

"We'll continue with analysis. Other problems need work."

"Such as?" Miranda asks curiously.

"Finding ways to eliminate reaper threat to galaxy. Possible biological warfare. Possibly back-fire on all species in galaxy... No. Can't harm species. Need alternative solutions to defeat them, unconventionally. Suspect. Will need more time to analyze the data."

"We haven't even begun to understand how to stop the indoctrination. Far too many Cerberus cells succumbed to it but it seems like a good place to start, Mordin."

"Yes." Mordin walks back and forth as Miranda stands, with her arms still folded, watching Mordin continue to express his ideas out loud.

"Reports indicate subconscious mind-control through electromagnetic fields. Infrasonic and ultrasonic noise. Other subliminal methods. Physical evidence of brain damage reported from rapid indoctrination methods. Usually, take days or weeks."

"Can we prevent it?" Miranda turns her focus to Shepard walking towards them.

"What takes days?" Shepard asks clueless walking in the middle of the conversation.

"Reaper indoctrination." Miranda replies calmly.

"Yeah, stay away from those damn reaper artifacts." Shepard says a bit mildly annoyed.

"Yes, well, not always an option Commander. We'll need to understand how it works and how to stop it."

"Studying reaper artifacts up close gains us nothing, Miranda. They all died, remember?"

"I know… I wasn't suggesting we do that or Mordin for that matter." Miranda stares at Shepard with intense eyes.

Mordin nods his head. His finger touches his lip as he thinks to himself. "Correct. Suspect reapers amplify their signals taking control of anyone within range..." Mordin replies. "Should be safe from a distance or done with adequate shielding in place."

"Of course." Miranda glances at Shepard and knew something crawled up his ass.

"Tell me Mordin, honestly, how is Miranda and the unborn fetus?"

"No complications to report. Miranda can fill you in on the details. Need to work, concentrate on assignment." Mordin says tapping away at his data terminal.

"It seems I'm needed elsewhere." Miranda starts to leave Mordin's Tech lab.

Shepard follows closely beside her.

"Let me guess you had another nice chat with Dr. Chakwas?" Miranda says irritated as she heads into CIC.

Shepard stares at Miranda. He didn't want to fight or stress her out. Shepard moves his arm around her shoulder and kisses her on the cheek.

Miranda is a little taken back by his odd behavior. "We're fine, Jon." Miranda steps inside the elevator.

"That's what I like to hear." Shepard stands next to her. He taps on the elevator controls.

Miranda faintly smiles at him. "Thank you for breakfast."

Shepard lips begin to form a small smile. "Have a chat with Orianna?"

"Next on my list." Miranda steps forward as the door opens on crew deck. "We'll talk later, Commander.

Shepard chuckles. "Okay."

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – NOON **

Miranda walks into her office and around towards her desk and sits down. She taps on her terminal interface entering her passcode. She begins going through all her inbox message one by one. Miranda had her own vast network of contacts, humans, asari, salarians, you name it. Anyone that passed on Intel in exchange for favors. Many of her contacts were located in and around citadel space, the terminus system and even within the alliance military.

Miranda wasn't xenophobia about alien races compared to most that were recruited into Cerberus. She was quite fond of the asari architecture and culture and took various aspects from them and incorporated them into her lavish apartments, condos and mansions around the terminus and council space, all of them listed under assumed names of course. She even took various dance moves from the asari and incorporated into her own style of dance which happened to be a big hit with Commander Shepard. She smiles at the thought of her seducing him with her dance moves in a public place. _And why not, have a little fun_.

Miranda clicks the next message and reads Ms. Dynexx inquiry asking if she'd made any progress. She leans back in her chair and analyzes the contents of the email itself. Miranda clicks the next message from Ms. Dynexx requesting to speak and arrange a meeting with one of their wealthy Earth-based financial backers to discuss a promotional campaign. The message alone sent up red flags up in Miranda's mind. "Wealthy supporter let me guess?" Miranda whispers out loud.

Miranda types up a reply. "_Ms. Dynexx, thank you for your interest in my well-being but I've decided to abandon my efforts in this matter for personal reasons. I'm sure other biotic women will greatly benefit from the medical breakthroughs your company continues to discover. We'll be in touch_."

Miranda sent off the reply. Miranda skims over the list again briefly before being interrupted with the door opening. She glances up to find Orianna staring back at her, that moment felt like an eternity.

Orianna's eyes darts away from Miranda's as she walks around the desk and heading towards the back of the room. Miranda looks down in front of her briefly.

Miranda's thoughts took her back to when she confronted Niket… that seemed like a lifetime ago. _"I deserved to know you were with Cerberus, Miri. But I had to hear it from your father first." _

Orianna walks back into the main room standing next to Miranda's desk. "Randa, we need to talk."

"I suppose we should." Miranda stands up and follows her sister towards the back and sits down on the sofa next to the table.

"Ori…" Miranda thinks internally what she wanted to say but is interrupted by Orianna.

"Miranda… I don't know what to believe anymore. First, you tell me you're an agent for the Shadow Broker than you're some high ranking officer working for a terrorist group, Cerberus?"

"It was for your own protection. You didn't need to know." Miranda says calmly. "I kept you safe as best I could."

"From what exactly? A mean father I don't even know?"

"He would have harmed you, like he did me! I couldn't allow that." Miranda says trying to keep her emotions in check. Miranda fiddles with her fingers in her lap.

"How do I know that?"

"Orianna. The neglect I suffered from my father was… unbearable especially for a child and while growing up… I wouldn't wish it on anyone. The surgical experiments that were performed on me… I made the right decision whether you believe me or not." Miranda found it hard to talk about what actually happened hoping Orianna would understand.

"So, it's true? You tortured and killed people for the sake of human interests?"

"It's not like that." Miranda leans forward. "Cerberus is labeled as a rogue intelligence group that departed from the Alliance a long time ago. I wasn't involved in torturing children or killing people for the sake of terrorizing humanity. It wasn't like that. I… my role was merely administrative, overseeing tactical operations, and scientific research. I helped reconstruct Commander Shepard's body with top of the line medical procedures and staff." Miranda stands up and paces.

"The Cerberus you've heard about on the extranet was from various rogue cells… I wasn't a part of that. I'm repulsed with the experiments that were being performed in callous ways to achieve results. We didn't know what the other cells were doing. The Illusive man took advantage of that. I want what's best for humanity but not by torturing or killing innocent people to advance those goals. That's not what I signed up for."

"Why did you?"

"Lots of reasons, really. But it doesn't make me any less guilty. Seeing firsthand what other cells were capable of and how… blind I was about those rogue cells in operation. A lot has changed, thanks to Commander Shepard."

Orianna stands up. "I just wish you told me."

"Telling you I was with Cerberus would put you more danger. Probably already have, even by telling you all this."

"I would have found out on my own." Orianna states candidly.

"You're as smart as I am. Orianna. I wanted you to be safe, to have a life and a family that loved you." Miranda sighs fiddling with her fingers. "Don't be mad. You're the only sister I have."

"I'm not. Not anymore. I know you were just protecting me like an older sister should."

Miranda watches Orianna step closer. They embrace each other in a hug. Miranda closes her eyes feeling relieved.

"So… what _do you do_ out here on a ship with Commander Shepard besides making out like teenagers?" Orianna jokes to lighten the mood.

Miranda laughs. "Teenagers?" Miranda blinks. "I didn't think we were."

"Oh you are! Big time!" Orianna sits down with Miranda on the sofa.

Miranda crosses her legs. "We had been working non-stop on various missions to keep the galaxy safe. You could say it's the calm before the storm. We're still trying to figure out how defeat the real threat."

"Those reaper things?" Orianna asks.

"Yes, we'll figure it out." Miranda replies not so confident.

Shepard walks into Miranda office. He could hear them talking in the back room.

"Maybe I can help?" Orianna asks with a smile.

Miranda glances at Orianna. "I don't see how."

"Gee thanks sis for that vote of confidence!" Orianna sighs. "Can I at least chat with my friends or my parents?"

"I'll see what I can do?" Miranda says unmoved by her outburst.

Orianna stands up. "God! Let me take control of my own life. You even said so. You act like an overprotective mother at times."

"Ori… after the current mission is complete; you can help me decide where you'd like to live."

"Help you? I already know where *I* want to go. You have to let me go."

Miranda stands up. "Fine. We'll discuss it." Miranda walks back toward the front of her office unsure how to deal with what just happened.

Shepard watches Orianna follow Miranda. He knew he interrupted them way too soon.

Miranda looks at Shepard with frustration in her eyes as she sits down at her terminal.

"At least you're both talking."

"Miranda won't let me go live wherever I want. She's acting like my mother than my sister. I want to talk to my friends and my parents. I don't need her permission. I'm 20!"

"And I said I'll arrange a secure connection." Miranda said calmly.

Shepard rubs his hand over his bald and gives off a small grin. "I don't see the harm in that."

Miranda glares at Shepard with her eyes.

"See that's not unreasonable, Randa!"

Miranda continues to type on her computer terminal bringing up a secured connection to Orianna's parents. Miranda stands up. She waves her hand down for Orianna to sit.

The image of Orianna's mother appears on the screen. "Orianna! We've been worried sick about you! Where are you? Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm on board a starship with my sister."

"Oh. When are you coming home?"

"Soon. How's dad?"

"He's okay. Worried about you. We all are."

Miranda walks into the back room to give her sister some privacy. Miranda stares out the window next to her bed with her arms folded.

Shepard walks up towards Miranda standing next to her. Miranda glares back at Shepard briefly. "What?"

"How long did you actually care for Orianna before placing her in her adopted family?"

"Long enough. I was in no condition to raise a baby at 16." Miranda continues to stare out the window.

"Still, must have been nice."

Miranda looks back at Shepard with disgust. "Quite the challenge really. On the run from my father, he had his security men out looking for me. I killed them all. They would've killed me to get to Orianna. I barely had enough credits to clothe and feed ourselves. Yes, it was real nice Shepard."

Shepard plops down on the sofa next to her. Miranda glances down at Shepard being very quiet with his hands in his lap. Miranda starts to smile briefly. "She was quite beautiful. She even smiled and giggled up at me at one point." Miranda sits down next to Shepard. "It was damn near frustrating when she wouldn't stop crying. I thought I was going to lose my mind."

Shepard gives Miranda a half-smile. Miranda let out a deep breath. He wraps his arm around her and gives her shoulder a nice squeeze. "You can't blame her for wanting her freedom."

Miranda looks into his eyes. "I know, damn it." Miranda places her hand on his chest and breaks their kiss.

Miranda unconsciously places her palm on his inner thigh. "This is going to be harder than I had planned."

"It's getting pretty hard." Shepard finds the touch quite arousing.

Miranda glances at him and the bundle in his pants. Shepard raises his eyebrows up and down.

"It never ends." Miranda felt disgusted by his sexual neediness.

"No, it doesn't." Shepard smirks. "I'm quite proud of it."

Miranda rests her head on Shepard's shoulder closing her eyes briefly. "Orianna was right."

"About you being 'motherly'?"

"No. I know exactly how she could help. If we…"

"When we…" Shepard corrects her.

"When we find a way to defeat the Reapers; colonies will need to be rebuilt. Her knowledge and ideas will be sought after."

He kisses her head in agreement.

"The loss of life that will result… It's too hard to fathom. I can't believe we've found nothing from the prothean's or other races. They must have had some idea how to defeat them or slow them down at least."

Shepard begins to remember what his team uncovered before defeating Sovereign. "On Ilos, Vigil mentioned some prothean scientists were left on the Citadel to prevent the reapers from coming. They changed the keepers from receiving those instructions and that's why Saren used Ilos to get to the Citadel. We foiled that plan and we stopped their advances at making a human reaper."

Miranda stands up. "We need to stop them before they find another way to destroy us all."

Shepard stands up not far from her as they talk. "I don't know how much time we have. How they travel or how fast they will get here?"

Miranda folds her arms. "They probably manipulate dark matter just like we've done in our ships. If what you say is true, that they're just out of reach near the galaxies edge. Seems like it would take months or dare I say years for the reapers to arrive?"

"I could live with years but seeing how fond they are of me and humanity as a whole, I'm sure they plan to start with us as fast as possible and by any means necessary."

Miranda shakes her head. "I doubt we'll be ready for when they do arrive."

Shepard snorts. "The way politics has been going lately. It's unlikely that will change."

"I may have some contacts that I can rally to our cause." Miranda touches her forehead briefly as she thinks.

"We could ask Liara to manipulate a few into our pocket." Shepard smirks.

"Maybe…"

He raises his eyebrows up again.

Miranda places her hand on her hip. "Is sex all you think about when you're with me, Jon?" Miranda asks obviously annoyed.

"I'd be lying, if I said no. I like being with you, Miranda."

"Then I'll need to keep you distracted with more missions…" Miranda smirks.

Shepard touches her cheek delicately with his fingers. "It's my way of showing you how much I love you, Miranda."

Miranda smiles at him briefly. "Fair enough." Miranda walks seductively back into the front of her office.

Shepard grins.

**EXT. BEKENSTEIN – ABANDON MANUFACTURING SECTOR – NOON**

Officer Woods removes a packet of gum from his waist pouch, pulling out a piece of gum. He shoves it into his mouth littering the ground with the wrapper.

Ashley steps closer to the dirty broken glass. "This whole area is abandoned. I doubt anyone heard anything going down."

Woods keeps chewing his gum a bit obsessively. "Yeah, I got nothing…" He steps up to the next building peering inside the empty door.

The sound of two boys comes running around the corner from the alley way almost running into Ashley Williams.

"Hey!" Ashley calls out to the two boys. "You live around here?" Ashley asks concerned.

"How much is it worth?" The other boy asks.

"Trying to bribe me? Where are your parents?" Ashley asks.

Woods walks up to the two boys with his hand on his pistol. "You boys want to tell us what you're doing out here, alone?"

The two boys begin to act a bit nervous.

"We didn't do anything…" The older boy replies.

"Yeah, you just happened to have red cool aid spilling out your coat pocket." Woods steps forward.

The older boy tries to make a break for it but officer Woods grabs him by the arm. "You're coming with us…"

"Don't hurt us… I'll tell you everything." The younger boy pleads with Ashley.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON**

Miranda walks into her office with bottled water. She finds Orianna still at her computer terminal laughing. "I see you're done chatting with your parents."

"Randa!" Orianna says surprised as she tries to close the video she was watching.

Miranda walks around the desk. "What mischief are you up to?"

"Ohhhhh… nothing!" Orianna tries to hide her smile.

"I don't believe you. Get out of my chair now, Orianna." Miranda asks calmly.

Orianna gets up as Miranda sits down. She taps on the terminal.

"Who's the asari getting all cozy with Commander Shepard?" Orianna asks folding her arms while standing next to her.

Miranda maximizes the window. "Hmph… Liara T'Soni. She's a friend."

"Spying on the competition?" Orianna asks with a sly grin.

Miranda closes the video of Liara and Shepard, in his quarters, during her first visit to the Normandy after the Shadow Broker ordeal. "She's clearly not the competition I would be worried about. They're friends."

"Ohhh… There's that other female, the one you told me about? Breaking his heart and all."

Miranda twists off the top to her water. "Not anymore." Miranda takes a few sips before placing it back on her desk.

Orianna laughs.

"Why are you laughing, Orianna? You pushed us into getting hitched." Miranda smirks.

"Nudged, not pushed. There is a difference sis. Besides, you both complement each other quite well." Orianna sighs.

Miranda smiles wide as she brings her bottled water up close to her lips. "Quite well in fact, I haven't had this much fun sexually. I mean. God! Why am I telling you any of this?"

Orianna chuckles at Miranda being so open about her sex life. "Do tell me everything."

Miranda places the top on the bottled water. "Orianna!"

"You're no fun!" Orianna plops on the seat in front of Miranda desk.

"Commander Shepard would have to disagree. He can't keep his hands off me or those damn soft lips of his." Miranda takes a sip and smiles.

"He does give nice warm hugs." Orianna teases.

"What?" Miranda asks. "If he made advances on you, so help me…"

Orianna chuckles at her sister's jealousy. "No… but if you let him get away, I'm going to snatch him up!"

"I don't know whose worse you or Commander Shepard. You both are merciless with your teasing. It's… I find it rather annoying."

"Teasing is a sign of affection dear sister." Orianna adds. "Better get used to it."

"Ugh…" Miranda sighs.

**INT. ILLIUM – BIOTECH-PHARMACUTICIAL CORPORATION – EXECUTIVE SUITE –LATE AFTERNOON**

Ms. Dynexx is sitting in her executive office talking with a man on the data terminal within her office.

"What do you mean she's not using the products you sold to her?" Mr. Lawson says furiously.

"She didn't give any reasons why. Just that she wasn't interested in pursuing that course of action at this time." Ms. Dynexx restates.

"How terribly unfortunate..."

"From the progress we've made so far, it won't be long before others take note and buy our new product." Ms. Dynexx comments before Mr. Lawson ends the transmission abruptly.

Mr. Lawson wasn't nearly as interested in "other people" taking the new drug as he was in learning or rather discovering through a third-party how the drugs interaction affected Miranda on a genetic level. Miranda's genetic material was based on his own DNA. He simply couldn't control her, not even now. He rubs his eyes. _"I'm my own person."_ Miranda's words echoed in the back of his mind. He quickly dismissed it.

He flips through his thick paper file on his desk of Miranda's genetic makeup. Every known implant, the tests he performed, and performance scores were all recorded within. Anything and everything was in it. He couldn't help but think of the implications of Miranda polluting his handiwork with genes from some renegade Spectre. _Was she even capable of such? Achieving motherhood?_ He leans back and takes out a cigar from its case hidden within his suit jacket. He clips the end off and lights it. He puffs inwards a few times. He blows out the smoke enjoying this simple pleasure.

**EXT. BEKENSTEIN – FRANKLIN LOWER SECTOR – LATE AFTERNOON**

Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams and Officer Woods exit one of housing complexes at Franklin's lower sector.

"I doubt he'll be sitting down for a week…" Officer Woods comments as they head towards the Alliance shuttle waiting for them.

"Yeah, I'm just glad they got home okay. I'd hate to see them hurt or worse." Ashley stops near the shuttle exit. "We'll continue with the investigation tomorrow. I'll inform Anderson of what we learned so far."

"You think that business guy they found tied up is relevant?"

"Worth checking out…" Ashley step into the Alliance shuttle.

"Bekenstein is full of rich snobby millionaires… he just found himself in the wrong part of town."

"Could be but it seems odd he'd be walking around the abandon manufacturing area late at night."

The alliance shuttle door closes and lifts off into the air.

**INT. NORMANDY – STARBOARD OBSERVATION LOUNGE – EVENING**

Miranda stands next to the bar in the Starboard Observation room as she watches the crew converse with each other after having a nice dinner in the mess hall. Commander Shepard and Garrus were talking with each other across the room. Jacob and Kasumi where sitting on the sofa cuddling with each other. Miranda smirks.

Tali approaches Miranda and stands next to her. "We didn't have a bar on the old Normandy. It's a nice touch."

Miranda took a sip of her bottled water as she thought to herself. _We spared no expense at making Commander Shepard feel at home on board the Normandy. _

Orianna strolls into the room carrying a tray filled with plates of desserts. She places the tray on the bar counter. "I'm not the only one that can cook around here."

Miranda takes the plate from Orianna. "Raspberry chocolate cheesecake?"

"How'd you know?" Orianna smiles as she passes one to Tali.

"No thanks." Tali declines.

"It happens to be my favorite." Miranda smiles slightly at Orianna. "I'm going to have to stop allowing you access to my data terminal."

"It wasn't that hard to hack into." Orianna's fork slices into the cake and takes a small bite.

Miranda swallows. "I do hope you're kidding, Ori."

Shepard watches the interplay between Miranda and Orianna.

"I found those mission logs; you know the "unofficial" ones, quite entertaining and revealed exactly how you feel about Commander Shepard."

"I'd like to take a look at those, Orianna." Shepard says standing next her.

Orianna hand Shepard a plate of cheesecake.

"Thanks."

Miranda remains quiet slicing through the last of her cheesecake.

"They're quite funny actually." Orianna smiles playfully at Miranda. "Didn't realize how possessive my sister is towards you, Commander Shepard."

Shepard grins slightly slicing into the cheesecake with his fork.

"That's quite enough, Orianna." Miranda interrupts before it goes any further.

Garrus approaches everyone. "Shepard did seem to take Miranda on almost every mission we came across. Clearly showing some form of favoritism. Or he was enjoying the view."

"I'm sure that was it." Miranda turns and places the empty plate on the bar.

Shepard grins. "She is rather sexy when she's pissed off. Seriously though, we all make one heck of a team."

"Right… I'll need a drink to toast to that." Garrus walks around the bar. "Who else wants my famous alcoholic concoction that will turn you on your ass begging for more?"

"I'd love some." Orianna takes another slice of cheesecake into her mouth.

"No, she will not." Miranda folds her arms.

"Thanks Mom."

Shepard smiles placing the empty plate on the bar counter. He stands next to Miranda and touches her lower back affectionately. Miranda eyes glance at him briefly before turning back to watch everyone make fools of themselves.

Jacob steps forward. "Hit me up, Garrus."

"This drink will knock you on your ass, guaranteed!" Garrus pours blue and pink into a shot glass." He hands the sizzling contents in the shot glass to Jacob.

Garrus mixes up another drink as he talks. "Remember that time where we dragged Shepard ass into the bathroom stall on the Citadel because he drank too much."

"Clearly idiotic… a critical failure mission waiting to happen." Miranda glances into Jon Shepard's eyes.

"I wanted to see you on your knees, Miranda." Shepard jokes as everyone smiles at them.

"You ass."

"I bet they've done more than that." Kasumi states bluntly.

"You wouldn't believe how much face sucking they've been doing around me." Orianna says watching Miranda glare at Orianna. "We'll talk about that later, Orianna."

"Damn…" Jacob paces the glass down and feels very dizzy for a moment.

"I told you it will knock you on your ass." Garrus snorts as Jacob plops down on the nearest available seat.

"It seems almost like old times." Garrus smiles in Shepard's direction.

"Eh…"

Miranda watches Shepard rub his neck again. "We'll have to work on that little neck problem of yours."

"He's uncomfortable." Orianna spouts out.

"I noticed."

"Commander Shepard, Ms. Lawson. You have an urgent message from Liara T'soni…"

"Forward it to my quarters, EDI."

"Very well, Commander."

Miranda proceeds towards the exit with Commander Shepard. "Ori, we'll talk when I get back."

"No need. I plan to party the night away right here with all these sexy aliens. And drink a lot of alcoholic drinks." Orianna teases.

Shepard grins a little bit following Miranda.

Miranda glares at the crew mates in the room and turns her head and departs.

Kasumi strolls up to Orianna near the bar. "So… What were in those files, Orianna? Any juicy stuff about Miranda tearing off Shep's clothes the moment they were alone in the engine room?" Kasumi asks prodding her along.

Orianna takes a long smooth sip of the blue alcoholic beverage.

Jacob shakes his head. "Miranda's gonna be pissed."

"When hasn't she been?" Garrus downs another drink.

"Good point…" Jacob takes another sip of his drink. "But I don't want to be on the other end of her wrath when she finds out."

Orianna belches. "What's this about the engine room, my sister and Commander Shepard?"

"Kasumi, don't." Jacob sighs.

"Hush, Jacob… We're innocently talking. There's no harm in that." Orianna and Kasumi find a nice quite spot to sit and talk.

"It's never innocent." Jacob replies not at all happy.

"More like a devious trap sprung by the Cerberus cheerleader." Tali slides her shot glass towards Garrus. "Pour me another, I'm not drunk enough."

"Alright…" Garrus mixes up another pink and blue shot of alcohol. He places the shot glass in front of her.

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S CABIN – EVENING**

Shepard heads straight for his computer terminal inputting his user commands. Miranda folds her arms waiting for Liara to appear on the view screen covering up his collection of model ships.

"It's good to see you again, Shepard. Ms. Lawson. One of my shadow broker agents has been approached requesting information on your whereabouts, Ms. Lawson."

"Well, that didn't take long." Miranda says not impressed.

"There's more. I've been getting a lot of request lately it seems. They're looking for you as well, Shepard and the whereabouts of the Normandy."

"Me? Why?" Shepard asks.

"I can only assume they believe you still have her with you."

"Damn it…" Miranda curses out loud. "He's never going to stop… And neither is the Illusive man."

"Well you said he was extremely persistent, Miranda." Shepard says looking at Miranda.

"I know what I said. I'll handle it from here, Liara. Thank you." Miranda stares intensely downwards.

"It wasn't your father." Liara says sincerely.

"Of course not. I'm sure my father bought him off to find me." Miranda turns and walks slowly towards the fish tank to think.

"Hold on, Liara." Shepard taps the mute button. "Miranda, I'll take care of it. Bring him out into the open, on our terms and take him down."

Miranda turns her head and stares at Shepard. "That's easy for you to say. He doesn't make the same mistake twice. He'll know."

"Miranda. We'll handle this…" He stands next to her. "Together."

"I... I have to get Ori some place safe. We're too exposed."

Shepard tilts his head at Miranda. "We can do this… We've been through worse missions."

Miranda faintly smiles. "Yes, we have. Fine, Shepard."

Shepard turns and walks towards his terminal once again. "Sorry about that, Liara."

"What's the plan?" Liara asks curiously.

"We need a name or names of those behind these requests. We'll take them down. Set up an ambush of our own. On our terms, Liara. If it is Miranda's father or the illusive man's assassins, I want them taken out of the equation."

"I was able to get a name… Nikolas Vidai. He's nobody. No known records but he can't hide for long. I'll find him. I'm a very good Shadow broker."

"Thanks, Liara."

Shepard watches Miranda walk down the stairs towards the lower part of the room.

"See what else you can find. I'll get back to you with a plan."

"Of course... Perhaps we can meet in person. Come up with a plan together."

"I'll have Joker set course. It'll be a while."

"I'll be here." Liara terminates the call.


	22. Chapter 22: Decisiveness

**CHAPTER 22: DECISIVENESS**

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – EVENING **

Shepard clicks off the computer and watches Miranda stand folding her arms thinking near his desk. He walks down the steps towards the inner part of his cabin.

Miranda stares off to the right side thinking. She turns her head to see Shepard approach.

"Hey." Shepard stops not far from her.

Miranda unfolds her arm and attempts to walk past him but he gently catches her arm.

"Shepard." She looks into his eyes, those eyes of concern. "I can handle this myself…"

"Yeah, you can. I'm here if you need me, Miranda."

Miranda lowers her head slightly. "Thanks."

Shepard touches the side of Miranda's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Miranda steps closer to Shepard as they embrace each other in a hug. She rests her head next to his feeling the warmth of his body, his strong arms wrapped around her. It was in his embrace she felt safe, alive and loved for who she was and not how she was created.

Shepard knew Miranda was on some level afraid of her father. He knew she disliked showing emotions of any kind in front of him. He'd help her get through it. He'd certainly take care of the problem if asked but Miranda being her independent self, which he admired, would indeed take care of the problem. She would and was capable of doing such.

With the added stress of the reapers on their way, adding pregnancy to mix, keeping Orianna safe from her father, and being pursued by Cerberus Assassins, she doesn't know how she'll manage it but she will, somehow, maybe leaning on Shepard for help wasn't necessarily bad. She was grateful he wanted to help.

Before meeting Shepard and falling in love with him, Miranda was unattached from her emotions and felt in control. Not allowing others to see who she really was underneath and being labeled a 'cold hearted bitch' by many. She excelled in her work with Cerberus gaining promotion after promotion and given the chance to lead her very own cell. She was reliable and capable. She got the job done no matter the cost. She was tough, cold and unbreakable but that was just a façade to many. Shepard saw right through her. He could read her emotions better than she knew herself

Shepard looks back at the conversation, in the elevator, the first time they went to save her sister Orianna. _"My father hurt me but he didn't break me. I'm my own person."_ It was clearly obvious to him now that Orianna was Miranda's berserk button. Just like the batarians who killed Shepard's family on Mindoir was his. Shepard wasn't going to let those batarian bastards escape. He had every last batarian killed, at the expense of his men, gaining the reputation of the butcher of Torfan, in 2178. His dislike for the batarian's continues because of their cruelty towards humanity and because of the loss of his parents and friends. They say time heals old wounds perhaps there is some truth in that.

Miranda steps back from the embrace.

Shepard looks deep into her eyes. "You know, running away from the problem hoping it will go away won't solve anything."

Miranda's fingers touch his chest. "It did for a while at least."

"You can't possibly be scared of him? The most bad ass operative I've ever set my eyes on. The same woman who killed Wilson in cold blood. It ends here, Miranda. No more hiding, no more running, we'll hit him where he lives."

A small smile emerges then quickly vanishes. Miranda walks towards the sofa and sits down.

"He's not worth fearing." Shepard changes his stance.

Miranda turns her eyes towards Shepard. "I know. Even with all my resources from Cerberus, I couldn't even touch him. He uses his influence to get what he wants. I watch and listen. He enjoys taunting me from a distance with his words and power." Miranda turns her head back staring at the table in front of her.

Shepard walks closer. "He's a coward, Miranda. He only cares about himself. He can't hide behind that power and money for long."

"Obviously." Miranda folds her leg over the other. "The neglect and emotional abuse I received at the hands of my father... I was never… he never once cared about me."

Shepard sits across from her watching Miranda's cold stare at the table. "No child should ever have to experience that kind of abuse."

"And yet I have. I was never a child to him. I was his property. A tool to be used. Nothing I ever did was good enough until I joined Cerberus. The Illusive man saw my potential." She snorts and continues, "That was until he had no more use for me. I understand all that now. I'll never do that to our child, Jon."

"I know."

"How can you possibly know that, Jon!" Miranda yells back at him unintentionally.

"You're not your father!"

"No but I've done things I'm not proud of, Shepard. I sometimes feel like I am… from the things I've done and now regret. I even went as far as making sure our child is genetically perfect."

"All mothers want their child to be healthy and perfect. Nobody's perfect, Miranda." Shepard leans forward a little bit. "I'm certainly not perfect. I'm not proud of things I've done in my past either. We're human. We all make mistakes we regret."

"You had parents that loved you. I… I only know of it, being loved by you."

Shepard stands up. "If you can love Orianna that much, to protect her all those years, you'll be fine with Junior."

Miranda laughs. "Who says I'm naming him after you?"

"I'm hurt, Miranda." He grins slightly.

"You'll be fine." Miranda lightly jokes as Shepard sits beside her.

Shepard moves his palm over hers and intertwines their fingers together. "We'll be fine."

Miranda rests her head on his shoulder.

"Commander." Joker interrupts Miranda and Shepard quiet moment.

"Yes, Joker? What now?" Shepard replies a bit tired.

"EDI's done collecting all those samples. Where to next, Commander?"

"Set course for Shadow Broker base."

"Going to see Liara, huh?"

Shepard stands up. "Yeah."

"Setting course… we'll be there in about six hours from now. Good time to catch some z's before the big date."

Shepard stops near the front of the bed. "Joker?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you give EDI a big sloppy kiss before you head off to bed."

"Comm…" Shepard disconnects before Joker could have the last word.

Miranda faintly smiles.

Shepard starts pulling off his shirt throwing down near the nearby chair. He sits on the edge of the bed tossing his shoes to the side.

Miranda watches him pull off his black pants and socks. All sorts of delicious thoughts run through her mind. She smirks.

"Care to join me, Ms. Lawson?"

"It's a tempting offer, Shepard but we can't."

Shepard starts to smile. "We can cuddle, Miranda."

"Oh…?"

"It doesn't always have to be sexual, Miranda." Shepard grins teasing her.

"Funny, Commander." Miranda pulls off her black boots. "Alright."

Shepard waits patiently in bed with the covers down near the bottom of the bed. He watches Miranda slip into bed fully dressed. Shepard chuckles slightly. A smile emerges from his lips as his eyes roam up and down her body.

"Shepard." Miranda smirks.

"You're beautiful, Miranda."

They both look deeply into each other's eyes. Shepard leans in touching his moist lips to hers savoring the touch and taste. "Mmm."

Shepard caresses the side of her cheek. He leans his head back slightly moving her into his arms more snugly.

Miranda smile grows as she continues running her fingers over his bare chest. "Orianna thinks we make out like teenagers."

"Really?" Shepard continues to run his hand up and down her back slowly and gently.

"Strange, really." Miranda lifts her head off his chest slightly watching him fall asleep. Miranda places her head back down enjoying the simple closeness for a little while.

**INT. CITADEL – ASHLEY'S APARTMENT – LATE EVENING**

Ashley accepts the encrypted transmission from Anderson at her computer terminal.

"You needed to speak with me, Lieutenant?"

"It's about the investigation you've assigned me."

"What did you find out?"

Ashley knew he wasn't on the Citadel and couldn't quite make out where he was but it looked like an exotic resort of some kind.

"Not a heck of lot. A lot of manufacturing plants and businesses left abandoned and empty. Cerberus was behind it or working with the Eclipse mercenaries that much is certain. It explains the bodies and where they were found. It doesn't explain how Commander Shepard was involved. Or if he's still working with Cerberus."

"I see. What else have you learned?" Anderson replies.

"We ran into a couple of kids getting into mischief in the area."

"Not surprised. Did they happen to see or find anything?"

"Some wealthy guy tied up with a gunshot to the side of the head. He survived surprisingly."

"Think it's related?" Anderson asks.

"The boys overheard the wealthy guy yelling about retrieving some girl and berating them for their failure. He mentioned Commander Shepard by name not much else."

"What does your gut tell you?" Anderson asks.

"I'd like to believe he was there preventing the theft of a young girl."

"Good. A heroic rescue of some kind..."

"Looks like it, sir."

"Alright, I'll update Hackett later. I got to go… keep me updated with any new findings." Anderson looks up as he hears his lady friend in the distance closing in on his location.

"That better not be work…" A young lady says in the background.

"Is that a lady friend, Anderson?"

Anderson cuts the connection before he could be interrogated further by Ms. Williams.

Ashley leans back and smiles.

**INT. NORMANDY – ELEVATOR/CREW DECK – NIGHT **

Miranda steps inside the elevator. "EDI, locate Orianna."

"Orianna is on deck 3 within your quarters reading."

"Thank you." Miranda hits the button for deck 3: Crew deck.

Miranda Lawson steps out of the elevator heading for the kitchen. She didn't expect to find Dr. Chakwas there at this time of night.

"I'd offer you a cup of freshly brewed coffee but I just took the last of it."

Miranda gives off a fake half smile and grabs the cold bottled water from the refrigerator.

"I trust everything is going well so far?" Dr. Chakwas asks curiously.

Miranda twists off the cap. "Fine." Miranda takes a short sip and departs.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S QUARTERS – NIGHT **

Miranda walks around towards her desk and sits down. She leans back taking a sip of her bottled water the carefully placing it on the table on the far left side of her. She begins tapping on her holographic keyboard inputting her user name and password. She systematically goes through her messages the most important to least.

The messages she received were considerably less since her departure from Cerberus many months ago. Not only did she not have to update the Illusive man on a daily basis, she had even more free time on her hands than she knew what to do with but she always found some work that needed to be done on the Normandy.

A few of her contacts were looking for information in exchange for favors. Maybe now was a good time to collect on those favors. She had to deal with her father. One way or another she needed to end it. Not only for her sake but also for Orianna and now 'junior' as Shepard so fondly calls their unborn child. Miranda starts to smile at the thought. She'd know soon enough if the implantation worked. Mordin seemed to indicate that it had.

Miranda goes straight to work checking up on the reports sent to her by Tali, Garrus and Jacob. She had to admit Tali's maintenance reports were remarkably through. Miranda skims through the requisition list submitted by various officers on board the Normandy.

Dr. Chakwas was requesting more medical supplies and medi-gel. Mordin's requests were more elaborate and in need of certain chemicals and samples. The samples would be hard to locate.

Tali's report clearly indicated they were at peak capacity, like Miranda demanded but energy reserves for the core drive will need to be replenished with more Eezo. Miranda knew Shepard was already taking care of that problem with the planet scanning.

Gardner, requests were the easiest to fill and perhaps in need of the most change. Even though many of team mates recruited for the suicide mission were gone, along with many ex-Cerberus crew members wanting out, it allowed for a variety of more expensive tastes they could reasonable afford. Miranda wasn't fond of the 'rations' many of the crew members ate and made certain she didn't have to by paying for her food out of her own funds.

Miranda began comparing the expense report with the funds currently available. She knew they weren't going to last very long out here without a steady source of income. It didn't surprise her that Liara was more than graciously funding Shepard's operation through his newly acquired bank account courtesy of the Shadow broker.

A soft low voice from the back brought Miranda out of her thoughts. "Randa?"

Miranda turns her head as Orianna approaches. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"It's late… thought you'd be in bed with Shepard." Orianna teases as she places the book on the counter to the left of Miranda.

"I was… he fell asleep on me."

Orianna smiles wide at her sister.

"And it's not what you're thinking, Orianna."

Orianna walks around standing closer to the desk and near Miranda.

Miranda observes Orianna wearing a two piece silky baby blue nightwear. "And I see you helped yourself to my nightwear." Miranda reaches for her bottled water.

"Sisters share everything… it's a rule."

"A rule? Really?" Miranda asks not quite sure she believed it. She takes a sip.

"Has he seen this one on you?"

Miranda gives out a half chuckle. "Maybe..."

Orianna starts to laugh. "I think the skimpy black laced one will get his attention a lot more than this…"

Miranda smirked. "Hmph… You could be right."

Miranda turns her head slightly analyzing her sister's condition. "I take it you didn't follow my… advice not to drink excessively?"

"Had a few… needed to hear the juicy details of you and Shep in the engine room?"

Miranda turns her head and stares at her computer terminal for a brief second almost blushing. "Hah! It's getting late… I should go. We'll talk, later." Miranda logs off her computer terminal and stands up.

"Have anything for a headache?" Orianna asks before Miranda leaves.

Miranda opens one of her desk drawers and pulls out a small white bottle. "Here… This will help."

Orianna takes a couple white pills slipping them down without the need for water.

"You should feel better in a few hours. Go to bed, Ori."

Orianna closes in on Miranda embracing her with a goodnight hug. Orianna closed lips begin to smile at her sister. "You too, Randa."

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S CABIN – EARLY MORNING **

It was 3:45 a.m. when the alarm on the clock went off. Miranda moaned in dissatisfaction with the wakeup call. She moved her head up from her pillow. Her eyes barely open enough to make out the time on the clock. Miranda hit the button trying to make the noise stop.

Shepard yawns and snuggles up to Miranda. "Morning."

"Shepard… I need sleep."

Shepard slightly chuckles. He kisses her on the cheek and slips out of bed without another thought.

The quietness of the room seduced her back to sleep. Five minutes later the alarm went off again.

"Bloody hell." Miranda yells out not at all pleased. Miranda slips her gun from under the side of the bed and ended the clock's short existence. The clock shattered and became silent.

Miranda places her gun on the night stand and falls back to sleep.

**INT. EARTH – VANCOUVER – A STUDIO APARTMENT – MORNING**

Ms. Perrigo joins Sandra Chazman at the table over a small array of breakfast choices.

"You're looking a lot better than when we first met." Sandra Chazman brings the hot coffee cup up to her lips.

"I'm not sure how to repay your generosity. I don't have any funds being held against my will for so long."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I was there to help. I do have friends in the Alliance. They can help you with that guy who stole your child and held you captive." Sandra places the hot coffee cup back down the table beside her empty plate.

"No! He works with the Alliance. I can't risk him knowing I'm alive, not yet." Ms. Perrigo brushes over her scrambled eggs with her fork.

"My friend works in the Alliance military. She can be trusted. She'll take this incident very seriously, I assure you."

"No, damn it! He'll know!"

"Seriously? Is he that untouchable? You act as if he's some alliance admiral or political figure?" Sandra continues to press the issue.

"It's nothing like that. He's a rich egomaniac who has no trouble buying their silence. They'll do whatever he asks them. Even commit murder."

"Now I really don't like him." Sandra notes the time on the wall clock and stands up. "I'll be home later this evening. Stay as long as you like. I'd rather have you safe here than out there."

"Thanks." Ms. Perrigo gives off a small smile. "I appreciate it."

**INT. NORMANDY – ELEVATOR – LATE MORNING**

Miranda and Shepard step into the elevator via the mess hall.

"You owe me a new clock, Miranda." Shepard hits the button for the shuttle bay.

"Sorry, Shepard." Miranda smirks slightly. "A decisive victory on my part..." Miranda folds her arms.

Shepard almost chuckles. "I didn't think the clock was that big of a threat?"

"It clearly was."

Shepard's smiles shaking his head a little.

**INT. NORMANDY – SHUTTLE BAY – LATE MORNING**

The elevator door opens.

Miranda unfolds her arms and walks with Shepard towards the shuttle that arrived moments ago.

Liara steps out with a smile on her face. "Hello, Shepard. Ms. Lawson."

"Liara." Shepard exchanges a smile of his own.

Miranda folds her arms. "We'll discuss what you've learned in the debriefing room."

"Very well. Lead the way." Liara walks with Shepard and Miranda towards the elevator.

"How are things on the broker base?" Shepard asks.

"Going as well as you would expect. A bit lonely at times but Feron keeps me sane and makes sure I don't overdo it."

**INT. NORMANDY – ELEVATOR – LATE MORNING**

Miranda and Liara stand on either side of Shepard. Shepard reaches forward and hits the button.

"How are things on aboard the Normandy?" Liara asks softly.

"We've had a few problems with security breaches and people trying to assassinate us. What else is new?"

"I… I had no idea, Shepard."

"How could you possibly not know, Liara… You're on a secluded base with all the dirt on everyone in the known galaxy at your fingertips." Miranda sarcastically remarks stepping out of the elevator as it reached its destination, CIC on deck 2. "I'd be shocked if you didn't know everything we did on the Normandy."

"Eh, sorry Liara. She woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Shepard tries to explain.

Liara follows Shepard to the debriefing room.

**INT. NORMANDY – DEBRIEFING ROOM – LATE MORNING**

Commander Shepard and Liara T'soni enter into the debriefing room. They make their way towards the middle of the room and stop next to Miranda.

Miranda with her arms folded looks straight at Liara and Shepard entering into the debriefing room. "What have you discovered?

Liara taps on the data pad and displays the information on the projection screen in the middle of the debriefing room.

"Is this him?" Shepard looks at the image of man before him.

"Yes. Nikolas Vidai. He has a sizeable bank account but no current address or work history."

"Can't say that I recognize the young man… Blonde hair is certainly rare."

"It could be a cover name…" Shepard adds.

"It's possible, Shepard." Miranda replies continuing to stare at young handsome blonde haired man.

Liara continues talking with Shepard and Miranda looking at both of them. "He's made several demands from other brokers requesting the whereabouts of not only Miranda but Orianna as well."

"I'm not surprised." Miranda confirms staring at Liara.

Shepard folds his arms. "You mentioned me?"

"A few alliance officials are inquiring about your whereabouts and your affiliations with Cerberus." Liara replies.

"I see." Shepard scratches his bald head.

"I wouldn't put it past my father to use one of his agents as a cover."

"So, your father?" Shepard asks Miranda curiously.

Liara turns to face Miranda.

"What of it?" Miranda continues to stare at the photo.

"He has a name? Do we have a location where we can find him?"

Miranda eyes stare at Shepard with intensity. "Henry Lawson. He has an estate on Earth. Several in fact, it will be hard to pinpoint where he is at any given time. He seems to be travelling a lot. I haven't figured out where or why."

"Okay… So, this Nikolas Vidai may be the answer to finding out where your father might be."

"Maybe."

Shepard stares at Miranda. "Why don't we set up a meeting? Talk to him. See what he knows?"

"No. Too risky. Why give him any ammunition that he may be on the right path. Why don't we just drop her off at the nearest space port and tell them?" Miranda says with hostility.

"You have a better plan?" Shepard asks Miranda.

Liara interrupts. "We can leave a trail and see who follows behind. Observe his activities and feed him misinformation."

"I'd rather we didn't give him any information at all. Tell him the search came up empty. That she doesn't exit. They're not going to find her." Miranda insists.

"Wouldn't that tell him you've changed her identity?" Shepard asks.

"That's the whole point of it. He has nothing to go on. It will only backfire, Shepard."

"I have the utmost confidence in my agents." Liara says with confidence.

"Apparently not, since one of them betrayed you when safe guarding Orianna."

"I'll be more cautious with who I choose." Liara retorts back.

"I'll see to it, personally." Miranda remarks coldly.

Liara briefly rubs her forehead for a moment.

Shepard knew this could turn into an ugly confrontation if he didn't get a handle on it and quick. "Ok. Miranda we need to find out who Nikolas really is, what he wants and why."

"We already know that Shepard."

Shepard continues. He looks over towards Liara. "Liara. You'll provide the shadow broker agent with fake information that'll peak his curiosity. In the meantime, it'll give us a chance to observe and play around with him a bit to see who comes running behind."

Miranda listens to what Shepard proposes carefully. "It'll only piss him off. Fine."

Shepard turns his attention to both Liara and Miranda. "Orianna's parents relocated safely?"

Miranda speaks up. "Yes. They've been given new identities. They understand the seriousness of keeping a low profile. They won't jeopardize it."

"Good."

"Anything else, Shepard?" Miranda asks obviously annoyed. "I have an important… meeting with Mordin that I can't miss."

"No… we'll continue to work on the details and brief you after."

Miranda stares at Shepard and looks at Liara and departs.

Liara waits until Miranda is out of the room. She steps forward. "I detect some hostility from Ms. Lawson."

"It's complicated, Liara."

Liara remains silent for a brief moment. "How are you doing, Shepard?" Liara tilts her head to the side.

Shepard stares down at the debriefing table. "It's been rough but I'm okay. Really."

"For a moment, it looked like I was to blame for the friction in this room." Liara asks unsure.

"It's not you, Liara. Miranda's concerned about Orianna's continued safety on board. A security breach, we didn't see coming. He's dead but it has us on edge."

"That is… understandable, Shepard."

"We do know there are dozens of Cerberus operatives undercover in all major trading hubs in the Terminus and Attican Traverse."

"Who and where they are, is a mystery to even me Shepard." Liara adds.

Shepard unfolds his arms and starts to walk towards the back of the room. "I should have killed that bastard." Shepard turns around looking directly at Liara concerned look. "It would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"Is it really Miranda's father we're talking about or something else?" Liara ask curiously.

Shepard walks towards Liara and stops. "It is. It ends now. All of it."

They both look at each other. Liara looks away and downwards in front of her.

Shepard leans his butt against the debriefing table next to her. "I asked Miranda for a long-term commitment."

Liara closes her eyes briefly. She finally understood what he was talking about, implying with his words and his concern for Miranda and Liara's feelings for him. They could only be friends. Their feelings and attraction could never be acting upon. He means her feelings towards him, most likely.

"Ms. Lawson said yes, didn't she?"

He glances over at Liara. He could feel the sadness wash over her facial expression. "Yeah…"

Liara glances back at Shepard. "I'm happy for you, Shepard."

"Have you heard anything from, Ash?" Shepard asks Liara quietly.

"What would we even talk about?" Liara stands next to him.

Shepard plays with his wedding band.

Liara looks down at his ring and his body language. "I don't know much about relationships, Shepard. I gather you feel guilty for moving on?"

Shepard looks up at Liara briefly. "Ash moved on. I moved on. I'm happy with Miranda. She supports me. Was there for me when I needed her, I trust her. It's… I can never go back to the Alliance. Not after working with Cerberus. I'd be putting everyone I care about at risk, including Miranda."

"I gave them your body. I trust you Shepard. You stuck to your beliefs no matter what Cerberus wanted. You stopped their experiments first hand. Turned David over to the Ascension program to get the help he needed. You saved the lives of others on other planets. You stopped the Collectors and destroyed the base to keep the Illusive man from abusing it. You're still the Commander Shepard, I deeply care about."

"I'm not the same, Liara." He looks up. "I've changed. We all have. I betrayed the Alliance, in their eyes, working for Cerberus."

"Not in mine." Liara stares at Shepard and faintly smiles at him.

Shepard stands up. "You and Miranda have been the only ones that really stood by me."

"I wouldn't say we're the only ones, Shepard. Garrus, Joker, Tali, Dr. Chakwas. We're all here working for you because we believe in you." Liara tilts her head with a smile.

Shepard leans his butt next to the debriefing table. "You're the only one that cared enough to find me. Alliance didn't even look for me. They gave up on me."

Liara steps forward. "I couldn't let you go, Shepard. I wanted you to find peace but Cerberus had other plans. I'm sorry I got you caught up in this mess and you losing Ashley."

"It doesn't matter now. I don't blame you. The Illusive man destroyed it with half-truths and damaging intel."

"I did find this." Liara taps on her data pad and hands it to Shepard. "It's Ms. William's report to Anderson confirming your findings. The report confirms the Collectors were behind the attack on Horizon and not Cerberus."

Shepard reads it over.

"Ashley believed you were doing what was right, stopping the Collectors."

Shepard faintly smiles. "Thanks Liara." He hands it back to Liara, stands up and turns around. "So, how do we catch this guy?"

**INT. CITADEL – ASHLEY'S APARTMENT – NOON**

Ashley brings out two medium sized blue suitcases into the living room placing them on the floor next to the sofa. "I swear I'm forgetting something." She glances around the room.

Nana picks up Ethan from the floor. "Whatever you are missing we can get it on Earth."

"Yeah, I guess. Alright, Ethan. Ready to go visit your gram mama?"

Ethan smiles as Ashley gives his chin a slight squeeze and jiggle. "I always hated that when mom did it."

Ashley picks up her suitcases and follows Nana outside on to their apartment balcony. Ashley locks the patio door. Outside her apartment sits a privately owned alliance issued shuttle. Ashley places the luggage into the back and slips into the driver seat. With Nana sitting in the back with Ethan, Ashley closes the door's hatch and begins tapping on the controls bringing the shuttle air borne. The shuttle proceeds towards the mass effect relay that will eventually take them to Earth.

**INT. NORMANDY – DEBRIEFING ROOM – NOON**

An hour later, Miranda walks into the debriefing room to check up on Liara and Shepard's progress. Only to find Liara, alone with her hands down on the debriefing table, her head slightly pointed down wards with her eyes closed. Miranda walks up closer to Liara only to hear a faint whimper come out of Liara as if she was crying.

"I... came to see what…"

Liara composed herself rather quickly and quietly as Ms. Lawson approached her position.

"Shepard's not here as you can clearly see." Liara rolled her eyes.

Miranda remained quiet and could tell Liara was obviously upset about what she couldn't make head or tails of until further investigation.

Liara picks up her data pad and begins tapping on it. "I'll be done with the mission perimeters within the hour. Then we can be done with this whole mess."

Miranda folds her arms turning her head slightly to the left. "I thought we discussed not telling Nikolas anything about Orianna or me."

"Shepard thinks otherwise."

"Does he, now? I suppose I should see this plan you've both come up with." Miranda remains waiting to hear all about it.

Liara stops tapping on the data pad and hands it to Miranda with some frustration.

Miranda raises an eyebrow at Liara odd behavior. Miranda unfolds her arms and takes the data pad.

Liara begins to walk towards the end of the room and stops. She rests her right hand on the side of the debriefing room table.

Miranda looks over the mission details. "Omega?"

Liara remained silent.

"That could work for a cover story or utterly fail. I wouldn't hide Orianna on Omega that's for certain."

Liara turns around. "You wanted to find out who was behind it." Liara starts to walk back slowly towards Miranda. "It's your chance to end this once and for all. If that is what you truly want, Ms. Lawson."

Miranda watches Liara challenging her as it would seem. "What I want is for him to stop pursuing her."

"Then their can only be one solution to the problem." Liara tilts her head with an unmovable glare.

"Killing my father?" Miranda says with distaste.

"I'll put the order out immediately." Liara walks past Miranda.

"Wait!" Miranda turns her head in Liara's direction. "I'm not convinced this plan will even work..."

Liara glances back and turns around fully not at all happy.

"I'll need to think about this." Miranda says calmly.

"You should have done that before you… before you." Liara couldn't even finish what she was about to say because it didn't bother her but it did, deep down inside.

"Before I what?" Miranda asks moving her body towards Liara challengingly tilting her head at her. "What did you do?"

Liara stares at Ms. Lawson. "You knew! How I felt about him! You knew I'd find him. You used that to get to him for your own selfish goals. Cerberus goals!"

Miranda lets out a noisy gleeful laugh. "I'm surprised he hasn't become romantically involved with you."

"Don't start blaming this on him or me. He chose who he wanted."

Miranda shifts in her stance folding her arms. "And why are we fighting over this?"

"Because… because I'm still in love with him."

"That makes two of us." Miranda sighs.

Liara places her hand on her forehead. "He's like no one I've ever met before. I find him intriguing and fascinating. He very charming in that human sort of way." Liara places her hand down.

Miranda smirks. "Yes. I'm actually relieved he's not good in everything."

"Yes, he seems…" Liara begins but is stopped by Miranda words.

"He's very competitive, challenging, and frustrating at times." Miranda walks with Liara towards the door.

"You don't seem offended by me loving him unlike Ashley Williams, who clearly felt threatened, hostile and jealous of me. Or are you?" Liara stops near the door looking at Miranda.

"I'm not sharing him with anyone. And he clearly knows this. And if anything is happening between you and him other than friendship…" Miranda boldly states.

"Not on his end..." Liara interrupts. "Not that I wouldn't have mind. The Asari can bond with many for brief encounters or for long term partnerships. It seems humans are more jealous of other females expressing feelings of love for their human mates."

"I was. I've learned to trust Shepard." Miranda replies calmly. "If anything should happen..."

"Nothing is going to happen to any of us." Liara says with confidence and determination.

"I understand. I am quite capable of taking care of myself, Liara. But Shepard, he'll stop at nothing to protect me, you, any of us." Miranda looks pleadingly.

"You're leaving him aren't you, going back to Cerberus?" Liara asks taking a step backwards.

"No. I've cut ties with the Illusive man. He may have tried and failed with Orianna as leverage. But knowing how the Illusive man dislikes un loyal operatives. It's only a matter of time before they find me. We clearly aren't that hard to track down and being on the Normandy, it's not as safe as I thought. I'm a worthy asset, a target, the Illusive man won't resist in recapturing." Miranda scoffs. "One of his own Cerberus operatives has already breached the Normandy without EDI's detection."

"Then you both need to go off grid."

Miranda paces back and forth. "And do what exactly? Wait for the Reapers to attack? I can't stand waiting around and not doing anything to stop them! I… I don't even know what the future holds for Jon and me after all of this. I have to protect Orianna and Shepard. And…" Miranda stands next to the debriefing table. "I'm only distracting myself and him from what really needs to be done. He's too close, too vulnerable. We both are."

Liara walks closer to Miranda. As hard as Miranda tried to hold back her emotions, they came to the surface a lot easier than she liked and much to her own displeasure. She stood there as the tears flowed down her face. "Damn it." She wipes her eyes. "I don't know if I can be strong enough for the both of us. Not like this. He's depending on my tactical skills, my intelligence; god knows he'll need it. I don't want fail him, lose him. God…"

"From your reactions and emotional state, it's clearly evident you're having his child?"

Miranda wipes her tears. "What a stupid plan that was. I'm setting myself up for failure which would never have happened if I didn't let it become personal, emotional. I should be focusing on helping Jon find a way to stop the reapers. Damn it…" Miranda laughs at herself. "I'm risking everything to prove… to be selfish in this… because it's what I always wanted."

Liara begins to smile. "At least that part of him still works." Liara scratches her forehead.

"A little too well it seems."

Liara chuckles at Miranda. "Shepard, will get us through this. He'll stop them like he always does."

"We both need to keep him focused and safe." Miranda calms her emotions.

Liara smiles as the door opens and in walks Commander Shepard. "You should have told me you both were in here? Do we have a mission?"

"We're actually talking about you, Shepard." Liara turns her body in his direction. "You obviously have no understanding of the power you have over us."

Miranda smirks folding her arms. "Oh. I think he knows all too well, Liara."

"Ahh… I should go." Shepard starts to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Liara and Miranda both laugh.

Miranda releases her arms and starts walking towards Shepard. "I'm starving. Did you know Jon's an excellent cook, Liara?"

**INT. NORMANDY – ARMORY/CIC – NOON**

They pass through the Armory.

"No but considering I'm a guest on board the Normandy…"

"He's very good at taking orders." Miranda smirks mischievously.

Shepard follows them from behind as they enter into CIC making their way towards the elevator. A small smile emerges on his face. His two favorite women getting along marvelously… he smiles happily.

Liara smiles at Commander Shepard as they wait for the elevator. "Cook for us or I'll flay you with my mind."

Shepard smirks at Liara. "No need to get violent, Liara." He jokes.

Miranda smiles at him.

"I'd be happy to cook for the both of you… as long as I'm…"

Miranda raises an eyebrow.

"The one to do it. No offense to Rupert."

Miranda and Liara step into the elevator after Shepard.

Liara smiles at Miranda briefly. "Ms. Lawson, you have all the power you need to keep Shepard in line."

"Hmph… I suppose you're right." Miranda smirks then glances at Shepard briefly and winks at him.

Shepard raises his eyebrows. He gives Miranda a kiss expression with his lips.

"Oh goddess…" Liara says standing in between them both.

Miranda laughs. "Shepard…"


	23. Chapter 23: Realization

**CHAPTER 23: REALIZATION**

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – 2:25 P.M.**

Miranda approaches the water cooler near the kitchen counter and refills her glass with a press of a button. Water instantly fills the glass three-fourths full. Laughter from the one of the table catches her attention. She removes her glass turning her head towards the mess hall tables.

It was Shepard's laugh. Miranda watches from a distance, turning her head slightly analyzing the situation. _Shepard must have told a joke_… His facial expressions told her he was happy and relaxed. _Just when I excused myself, bastard._

Shepard, Garrus, Liara and her sister Orianna all present and accounted for. Miranda thought back to what had happened earlier in the debriefing room. It surprised even her how completely foolish she was to reveal such information about herself even to Liara, of all people.

Miranda continued to think internally to herself as she watched them across the room. _How did Liara even know about Shepard and I conceiving a baby? Shepard. Must she know everything? _

Miranda wasn't impressed with Kasumi talking to Orianna about the 'engine room' of all places. _Bloody hell_. Miranda exclaimed with a sigh.

Orianna approaches Miranda gauging the dissatisfaction on her face. "It wasn't about you."

Miranda took a small sip from the clear white glass and swallows. Moving the glass away from her mouth again looking at Shepard smiling with Liara sitting nearby engrossed with what they were talking about. "No. I'm sure it wasn't."

"He is really funny…"

"Maybe…" Miranda takes another sip of water.

"How do they know each other?" Orianna asks standing across from Miranda.

"They served with each other on board the Normandy."

"Before it was destroyed?"

"Yes." Miranda places the glass down on the counter.

From across the room Shepard focuses his attention on Miranda and Orianna interacting with each other. He faintly hears Garrus talking to Liara about some past mission they went on.

Miranda turns around leaning against the back of the counter lost in thought.

"She's very pretty for, an Asari. Seems friendly." Orianna smiles back at Shepard.

Liara's feelings for Commander Shepard were indeed as Miranda remembered when she first met Liara years ago. Liara would do anything to find him. Miranda took advantage of that weakness and for Cerberus goals. It all worked out in the end. Now, Miranda was on the receiving end this time. She had to wonder if Liara would do the same in return. Take advantage of the information she revealed to Liara. Liara wasn't exactly the same naïve young scientist either. Liara matured a bit, more wise as an information broker and wealthy. Liara seemed to her, the one with the most to gain. Buying and selling of information across the galaxy. She had top-level access within the asari, turian and salarian governments according to Commander Shepard.

"Miranda?" Orianna asks concerned.

Without another word, Miranda replies to Orianna. "I'll be in my quarters. I… need to take care of something."

Miranda faintly smiles in reply to Shepard's concern watching her.

"It would have been a fascinating discovery to analyze the re-engineered Prothean up-close and in person on the collector base." Liara adds to the conversation.

"Well, it's gone now… Shepard blew it to hell."

EDI interrupts. "Garrus, that is not entirely correct…"

"EDI…" Shepard stands up.

"Yes, Shepard?"

"You can discuss the details with Liara in private."

"Very well, Shepard. Logging you out."

"Shepard. I was just making a general…"

Shepard interrupts Liara. "Yeah… excuse me." Shepard walks up to Orianna near the kitchen counter.

"… statement." Liara concluded.

They both stare at Shepard talking with Orianna.

"That's a little weird." Kasumi de cloaks next to Garrus.

"You've been there the whole time?" Garrus states the obvious.

"Well, people do say some interesting stuff when I'm not around." Kasumi smirks.

"This whole visit has been very… emotional in human terms."

Garrus smiles at Liara. "Stick around a bit. It gets crazier by the minute with those two."

Orianna shrugs when Shepard asked her a question. Shepard walks towards Miranda's quarters.

"I'm aware of a lot of things, Garrus. Especially, with what is occurring within their relationship."

"Everyone needs a little bit of romance advice." Kasumi adds with a witty smile.

Garrus had to laugh. "Right…"

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – 2:33 P.M.**

Miranda lightly touches her forehead standing behind her desk towards the collection of books and files. She places her hand down just as the door opens. Miranda turns her head towards the door. "Predictable as always, Shepard."

Shepard walks over to her casually. "Everything okay?"

Miranda faintly exhales. "Fine, Shepard. Just evaluating the plan we've come up with. Not entirely sure it'll work." Miranda turns fully around as he approaches closer.

"What part bothers you?" Shepard stops next to her trying to read her emotions.

"Everything… Omega is a confusing labyrinth of hap hazard unplanned construction that is littered with dead ends and routes that lead to nowhere." She leans her butt against the counter. "They're not going to believe I'd put her in that kind of situation. To be exposed to a group of gangs, drug runners, weapons smuggling and extortionist who kill for hire."

Shepard folds his arms and listens. "It's about disinformation."

"I know. I have to admit. Having him exploring the more dangerous sides of Omega, the problem might just take care of itself." Miranda walks past him towards the back room.

"What else?" Shepard asked again.

"I… I may inadvertently revealed information I didn't want the Shadow broker to know about. Who knows how much that information would be worth to the right people?" Miranda says with dry humor.

"Wait a minute… you confided in another person besides me?" Shepard grins.

Miranda sits down on the sofa. "I don't do that."

Shepard laughs.

"It isn't that funny, Shepard." Miranda continued to frown staring down at the metal floor plates in her quarters.

"You have me curious, Miranda."

"Nothing earth-shattering… I assure you. It's obviously a side effect of these drugs… chemicals overacting. Maybe it's you, Shepard."

Shepard runs his fingers over his goatee and big grin. "Okay."

"Did you tell her?" Miranda asks.

"About?"

Miranda rolls her eyes at him looking up at the ceiling.

"I might have mentioned we're engaged." Shepard approaches closer.

Miranda moves her eyes downwards. "Obviously explains a few… complaints."

"Complaints? She's happy for us."

Miranda stands up. "Of course she is…" She walks towards the window looking out. "You'd have to be blind to see otherwise."

Shepard turns around. "What?"

"God, Shepard…"

Shepard scratches his bald head slightly then walks up closer to her. "What happened?"

"She knows…" Miranda finally admits looking downwards playing with her fingers in uneasiness. "I'm carrying your child."

"That a bad thing?"

Miranda turns her head towards him and exhales again.

Shepard knew Miranda liked her privacy and disliked discussing personal stuff but a little discomfort wouldn't hurt her.

Miranda's head turns towards the right side of the room. "Does everyone know?"

"I don't know… I might have mentioned the idea to Garrus and Jacob. Liara only knew that you wanted a baby. I asked her advice about biotic pregnancies."

Miranda turns and looks at him. "You could've asked me, Shepard."

"I know." Shepard was about to comfort her by touching her arm but Miranda turns around and walks in front of the bed. Avoiding eye contact with Shepard. "Do they know of Mordin's involvement in all of this?"

"They don't." Shepard turns to follow. "We'll be fine."

Miranda glances at Shepard briefly. "We should've talked about this."

"I understand."

"Shepard? I… I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"When we found your body, I knew Liara had feelings for you but that's not it exactly… she's in love with you."

Shepard chances his stance. "I know. That's why I told her about us…"

Miranda remains quiet for a brief moment. "What I don't understand… Why choose Ms. Williams over her?" Miranda asks curiously.

"Does it really matter?"

Miranda watches him step closer to her analyzing his response. "Yes. Honestly."

He gives off a faint grin. "You're the only sensible one."

"Shepard." Miranda lips closed. She turns her head slightly to the left thinks long and hard on that statement. "Oh… thank you."

"You weren't infatuated with me from the start, unlike the others."

"I guess not." Miranda reflects on her time talking with Shepard on the Minuteman. _"Are you naturally this bitchy or is it just me?" _And how she rebuffed his attempts to getting to know her has a human being. _"I'm not looking for a friend Shepard. Stay focused on the mission."_

"No offense to saving the damsels in distress…"

Miranda looks into his eyes. "I'm not…"

Shepard touches her cheek with his right hand. "You're above and beyond any women I've ever known, Ms. Lawson." He leans in to kiss her lips passionately.

Miranda breathes in from the kiss and leans back breaking the kiss.

"Competent." He kisses her lips in between his words. "Intelligent…" Miranda runs her left hand up his chest. "Strong-willed…" Miranda fingers touch his bottom cheek as he continues seducing her with his words and kisses. "Rational… independent."

Miranda smiles a bit wider. "Thanks."

Shepard runs his palms down her the sides of her arms.

Orianna walks into the room. "Miranda?"

Shepard and Miranda eyes linger in each other's.

"Yes, Ori?" Miranda responds walking around Shepard towards the front of her office.

Shepard follows behind. "I should go. Let you two talk and confide in each other." Shepard smirks at Miranda. "Debriefing room, one hour?"

"Yes, fine." Miranda smirks back.

Orianna watches Shepard leave the room so she can speak with Miranda privately.

"Everything's okay, Ori. We need to discuss a few options."

"You're sending home?" Ori asks hesitantly following Miranda into the back room.

"No. Is that's what you want, Ori?" Miranda sits down on the sofa.

"I just want my sister." Orianna explains.

Miranda smiles. "Alright…"

**INT. EARTH – INFONET OFFICE BUILDING – 3:02 P.M.**

A tall skinny, blue-eyed blonde hair young man walks into the InfoNet office building with a scowl on his face. He heads straight for the small framed Salarian emerging from the back office into the main area.

"Hello again, my friend." The Salarian says with a friendly greeting.

Nikolas pushes the Salarian into the back wall causing a thud.

"Now, now, don't need to get physically violent…" The Salarian rambles quickly and fearful.

"Oh, I'll get violent... that info you gave me was a dead end."

"I gave you what you asked for. A lead on where to find your sister…"

"You call heading out into a lush, dangerous jungle on some alien world a lead?" He snorts.

"Jungle? It wasn't a jungle. A wonder-filled resort full of interesting rich people. Who really needs a sister… when you can find comfort in the arms of rich and beautiful women?"

The turian overheard the conversation. "Don't waste your time with him. I'm the best information broker around."

Nikolas straightened up the Salarian outfit. He walks over towards the deep voice Turian standing nearby.

"I've found more people hiding from the law than he ever has in his entire life span."

"Prove it… then you'll get paid."

"I'm afraid that's not how it works. We trade credits for information. What's it worth to you? Want quick results it will cost you. Want me to take my time that will cost you too." The turian unfolds his arms.

Nikolas steps a bit closer to the turian in a threaten stance. "It'll cost you your life if you mislead me…"

"No need to throw around useless threats. That'll cost you extra, now."

Nikolas tosses a thousand credit chips on the counter next to the turian.

"Now we're talking… A little more and you'll have my attention." The turian folds his arms again.

Nikolas tosses another thousand credit chips on the counter.

The turian looks it over and asks, "What's the name?"

"I'm looking for her." He pulls out a picture of a dark haired, gorgeous woman with blue eyes, and hands it to the turian. "She kidnapped my sister and took her off world."

"A human… hmm… shouldn't be hard to track down. She got a name?"

"Goes by Miranda Lawson…"

"Lawson, huh?" The turian's finger rubs the picture.

Nikolas glares at the turian.

"I'll find her. And your sister?" The turian asks again putting the file down on the counter.

"Orianna Maxwell."

The turian pushes the credit chits into a tin cup making noise. "Come back tomorrow. I may have information for you."

Nikolas heads towards the exit and turns around. "Deliver or else…" The door closes behind him.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – 3:15 P.M.**

Shepard walks towards the elevator when Mordin contacts him over the Normandy's comm's system. "Shepard. Come by lab. Urgent. Need to discuss."

Shepard fingers touch near his right ear. "On my way." Shepard steps into the elevator. The elevator door closes.

**INT. NORMANDY – TECH LAB – 3:20 P.M.**

Shepard strolls up to Mordin working at this desk. "Mordin?"

"Found all I can to do to help. Can help you more when the Reapers arrive. Listed everything I know about Reapers and Collector research. Will send you reports once I know more."

Shepard takes the data pad. He taps through the data.

"Found hidden substance in pills, Ms. Lawson bought. Wouldn't have helped… clearly the opposite."

Shepard stops abruptly. "What? I thought you both ran tests?"

"Yes. Examined remaining bottle contents for other reasons. Suspect tampering." Mordin paces back and forth. "Recognized similar DNA sequencing. Was set specifically to her genetic coding. Not good. Disastrous results."

"I don't like the sound of this." Shepard changes his stance.

"Would make her permanently incapable of ever having children… Terrible. Shameful. No real doctor or friend would do such. Allow such."

"I can think of only one person. I'll deal with that bastard."

"Needed elsewhere. Good working with you Shepard."

"It's been a pleasure Mordin."

They shake hands. Mordin's lips turn upwards.

Shepard was about to leave but stops and turns a little bit. "Ah… Thanks for the pamphlets and videos on those creative uses with biotics... I haven't had time to watch them but thanks."

"Would have suspected otherwise. Just remember, check for bugs."

"And helping Miranda with this endeavor..." Shepard smiles faintly.

"Happy to help." Mordin continues to pack his files into small metal cases.

"We'll depart the system soon…"

Mordin nods.

Shepard looks at the data pad as he walks towards the door. He shakes his head at the discovery.

**INT. NORMANDY – DEBRIEFING ROOM – 4:44 P.M.**

Late that afternoon, key members of the Normandy's team were in the debriefing room discussing the upcoming mission.

"So we're clear on the current mission, Jacob, Kasumi, Garrus?"

Jacob's hands planted firmly on the debriefing table. "Yeah… I understand what needs to be done. I just hope this works."

Miranda stands with her arms folding with unwavering seriousness. "It better work, Jacob. I won't be there to hold your hand on this mission."

Jacob pushes his hands away from the debriefing table. "Thanks for the vote of confidence in my abilities, Miranda."

Miranda could tell he was being sarcastic towards her. "This is important. You need to stay focused on the mission and not screw this up."

Kasumi interrupts. "We've got it. They won't see us coming."

Miranda turns her focus to Kasumi and Garrus. "Are we clear on meeting up approximately two days from now at the designated location?"

"We'll be there." Jacob replies.

"Good. Let's make this happen." Shepard watches Kasumi, Jacob and Garrus make their way out of the debriefing room.

Liara approaches Shepard and Miranda. "Feron informs me Nikolas's shadow broker agent has sent a message."

"As expected…" Miranda unfolds her arms. "Good. As soon as Jacob and Kasumi get settled, send him where to find them."

"I will. It was good seeing you again, Shepard. Ms. Lawson."

"You too, Liara. Miranda and I will escort you the cargo hold."

**INT. NORMANDY – ARMORY/CIC/ELEVATOR – 5:06 P.M.**

Shepard walks next to Liara with Miranda following. "Going to be okay on the broker base?"

Liara gazes at Shepard. "Yes. Feron can only do so much in my absence, Shepard."

Miranda watches them both especially, Liara. Miranda could sense Shepard's concern over Liara being left there without any protection. "The ship resides inside an electric storm? They wouldn't be able to infiltrate the ship, even if they tried."

"We did." Shepard adds to the conversation.

"Well they aren't you…" Miranda stops at the elevator and hits the button. The door opens.

Commander Shepard, Liara and Miranda step inside the elevator.

"That's correct, Ms. Lawson." Liara faintly smiles at her and Shepard. "I've fully upgraded all security protocols with laser turrets. It will be a futile attempt for anyone to infiltrate the base. We can communicate securely, if needed. Miranda has all the details with setting up your personal terminal, Shepard."

Shepard faintly smiles at Liara as the elevator door opens on the cargo bay. "Let me know if you need anything, Liara."

"Thank you, Shepard." Liara smiles and heads out of the elevator.

Miranda glances downwards slightly.

Shepard hits his earpiece to contact Joker. "Joker. Liara is returning to her base. Make sure she makes it there in one piece."

"Will do Commander."

Shepard firmly hits the captain's cabin button. "Mordin's leaving."

Miranda turns her head in Shepard's direction. "What? Why?"

"Needed elsewhere… He'll send us intel if learns anything more about defeating the Reapers."

"Of course…" Miranda remains quiet as does Shepard.

The elevator door opens. They step out of the elevator and enter into his cabin.

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S CAPTAIN'S CABIN – 5:13 P.M.**

Shepard gently tosses the data pad from Mordin on his desk. He sits down in his chair. Miranda stands near his desk folding his arms. "I'll be out in a bit, need a shower before dinner."

"Ok." Shepard watches her walk into the bathroom. His eyes move towards the data pad as he breathes out heavily. He still couldn't believe it. His hand runs over his bald head. They would have lost all hope of having a baby together because of someone's ill will towards Miranda. "God damn it." He curses.

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S CAPTAIN'S CABIN/BATHROOM – 5:15 P.M.**

Miranda leaned her back against the sink counter. She could hear Shepard curse out loud for whatever reason. Miranda began to slowly undress.

**INT. HALGALAZ – SHADOW BROKER BASE – 5:25 P.M. **

Liara walks up to the front of the main screen within the Shadow Broker Base. Liara taps on the urgent message sent by one of her information brokers. It was who she expected it to be from what Feron told her. Liara opens the communication link and assumes the Shadow Broker's identity disguising her voice.

"That can be arranged… I demand more money for this one. Send me double the standard fee."

"Double?" The turian grumbles. "Fine. Consider it done, Shadow Broker."

Liara receives double the amount of credits for the information almost instantly. "The information will be sent within one solar day." Liara closes the connection. "Now that, that's settled, time to catch up on other important matters."

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – 5:33 P.M.**

Miranda emerges from the Commander Shepard's bathroom invigorated from the shower. She casually walks over towards Shepard still sitting in front of his desk. Miranda moves her hands over his strong shoulders and towards the front of his chest downwards. She gives him a small peck on the check.

Jon starts to smile. "God you smell wonderful." He breathes in the lovely scent from her body.

"Doing reports?" She observes in front of him. Miranda pulls back with her hands on his shoulders.

Shepard gives off a slight grin. "Was looking over the resource management spreadsheets you developed recently. We may end having to purchasing more Eezo for the core drive. So I'm told by our Chief Engineer. Not to mention water and food supplies Gardner keeps nagging me about."

"Yes, I noticed. Surprised you read them at all."

He laughs briefly admiring the glow of happiness across her face. He leads her to sit on his lap. "Commander." They both smile playfully at each other as she slips her arms around his neck.

"We can get food on any human world." Shepard adds.

"It would alert whoever is hunting us. Its possible Cerberus assassins are tracking our whereabouts. We've made a habit of visiting Illium a bit too frequently as well as in this system. It will only be a matter of time before they pinpoint our location." Miranda states the obvious.

"What planet do you suggest?" Shepard begins undressing her with his eyes.

Miranda runs her fingers against the back of his neck feeling the stubbles of hair on his bald head. "Elysium but security is rather tight given that half of the population is non-human."

Shepard moves his head closer to Miranda's. Their lips lightly touch as they slowly consume each other's lips.

"Commander…" Shepard could hear Jacob on the intercom system.

"Hold that thought, Miranda." Shepard taps his earpiece. "Go ahead, Jacob."

"Kasumi and I are ready to depart."

"Get some sleep. We'll be at the Osum system's mass relay in less than 6 hours. Make this count, Jacob."

"Yeah… See you both in a few days, Shepard. Jacob out."

Shepard leans in to resume their kissing.

Miranda pulls back and starts to get up.

"Where you going?" He shifts in his seat with his legs parted with one hand rest in his lap.

"That pretty much killed the mood for me." Miranda stands next to him and his terminal. "I'll set up your secured extranet relay so you can keep a close eye on Liara. To make sure she's safe and all."

Shepard lets out a short chuckle. "Still jealous…"

Miranda types on the computer terminal. "Hardly, Commander..."

Shepard pulls Miranda hips down to his lap. Miranda smirks as she continues to work. His strong hands run around her waist to give her a warm hug. "Your secret's safe."

"I'm not worried about that Shepard."

"Really?" Shepard asks not convinced.

"I'm just concerned you'll let it interfere with the mission… you wanting to keep everyone safe from harm. It will be…" Miranda pauses. "...a lot harder to deal with when you're emotionally involved or engaged in feelings. You'll need to think rationally and stay sharp and not focus on them to make the decision for you. You need to see the mission as more important than any of us. Only you can stop them."

"Miranda..." He moves a few strands of hair to reveal the back of her neck. His hot breath on her neck gave her shivers down her spine.

"You were fine without me."

He kisses her neck with his soft moist lips. "And I'll be even better with you."

Miranda stops typing and closes her eyes briefly. "I see your point."

"Glad you see it my way." Shepard kisses her neck again. Miranda turns her head and looks at him.

"I made the hard choices before, Miranda. Human lives were lost to save the Destiny Ascension… and look where that got me."

Miranda positions her body more comfortably on his lap. She looks at him. "Quite well in fact... Humanity having a seat on the council and you becoming the first human spectre says a lot really."

"Virmire didn't go as I planned. I wasn't fast enough to save both of them. I hated leaving a friend to die that day."

"I know. It won't be the last. That's what I'm telling you. You'll have to make those hard choices with the upcoming battle with the Reapers. Good or bad, there will be losses. I'm certain of it."

"I'd be kidding myself with trying to save everyone." He rubs his hand up and down her back.

Miranda lowers her head for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…" He caresses down her soft damp hair. Moving a lose strand from her face.

"Did you save her on Virmire because you had feelings for her?" Miranda's fingers touch his 'five o'clock shadow' stubble and goatee. Miranda looks casually into his light blue green eyes.

"She still had a lot to prove… to herself and to those that black listed her grandfather for what happened during the first contact war."

Miranda recalled what he had told her on the shuttle leaving the Cerberus Station. _"I left a friend to die that day and I didn't do it casually. I had to save as many people as I could. Kaidan gave his life for the rest of the team. Without him, I couldn't have stopped Saren. He died a hero."_

She leans in. "Please, be careful." Miranda kisses his lips slowly and softly.

Shepard touches her chin. "Better promise me the same damn thing, Miranda."

Miranda chuckles softly. "I have to considering…"

Shepard lips begin to widen. "Yeah?"

Miranda smiles wider with excitement and nods.

"Seriously?" Jon asks again.

"No complications thus far."

Jon gives her a long passionate kiss on the lips.

Miranda leans back and chuckles. "I guess that means you're as happy as I am."

"What gave you that impression?" Shepard teases.

"Oh, I don't know." Miranda couldn't stop smiling. "Orianna is joining us for dinner, said she was making us dinner rather."

"Ahh… so the Lawson girls can cook?" Shepard continues.

"We're not that helpless, Shepard." Miranda stands up.

Shepard laughs. "Then I better get in a shower before we meet her."

"Probably would be best…"

Shepard stands up and gives Miranda a quick kiss on the lips.

**INT. OMEGA – DOCKING PORT – 2:03 A.M. **

Jacob and Kasumi managed to secretly dock on Omega's more dangerous docking ports outside of Aria's sphere of influence. Jacob powers down the Cerberus labeled shuttle. "This has to be the worst possibly way to get into Omega undetected."

"What could be better gangs, drug runners and weapon smuggling? Just look the part and we won't get sold into slave trading." Kasumi says with a hearty, positive outlook.

"Miranda will be pissed beyond belief, if we fuck this one up."

"That's the spirit Jacob." Kasumi smiles as she reaches for a large gray box.

**INT. NORMANDY – CREW QUARTERS – 3:33 A.M. **

Shepard stirs his head back and forth a little bit in bed. Miranda moves on to her side snuggling up to her pillow away from Shepard and his movements.

**Flashback**

**INT. MINDOIR – SHEPARD'S HOMESTEAD – LATE EVENING**

Jonathan Shepard, sixteen, was in the living room when a squad of batarians storm through their small homestead late that evening on Mindoir. His father was protecting his mother when one of the batarians smacks his father upside the head. Pushing his father down on the ground and repeatedly kicking him in the stomach. All he could do is watch as his mother begins screaming out loud frantically smacking the other batarian to let her go. One of the batarians steps up to his mother and begins to forcibly kiss her.

"Stop it! Don't hurt her! Leave them alone!" Jonathan cries out in anger. The batarian pushes Jon into the wall and begins beating him as well. Jonathan fought back and began punching and kicking the batarian getting the upper hand as his anger took over. He beat the batarian to his bloody death only to find the other batarians shooting his mother and father in the head. "NOOOO! YOU BASTARDS!"

Another batarian grabs Jonathan Shepard and punches him in the face and stomach. "That'll teach you to kill one of our own!"

They toss Jonathan to the side as he hits the wall with some force. He grabs his stomach and tries to get up. Spitting out the blood from his cracked lip and bloody nose he starts to slowly walk over towards his mother lying on the floor face down. He turns her over. "No!" He cradles her in his arms as the tears begin to flow out in anguish.

"You bastards!"

**Flashback ends**

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S CAPTAIN'S CABIN – 3:36 A.M. **

Shepard wakes himself up in pain. He sits up rubbing his eyes. He looks around and sees Miranda sleeping with her back facing him. She moves slightly from being disturbed but doesn't wake up. He turns his head back and sighs thinking it was only a nightmare. One that he had a dozen times over wishing there had been something he could have done to save his mother and father. They weren't the only victims that day, his friends, his girlfriend all dead at the hands of the batarians. _What for?_ He began to breathe in heavily and aggravated by what happened. He pulls his legs over the side of the bed running his palms over his head and down the back of his neck. He yawns out loud. He stands up and heads for the bathroom.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – 3:39 A.M.**

Having taken a nice hot shower Shepard runs the towel over chest and tosses the towel to the left side of the bathroom floor. He scratches his five o'clock shadow and decides not to shave. His goatee and facial hair was coming in a little thicker. He grabs the pair of black pants and slips them on. He grabs his black t-shirt putting it on as he heads out of the bathroom.

Shepard walks over towards his computer terminal and turns it on. He yawns again pulling his chair back a little to sit down. Miranda still undisturbed by Shepard's noise and typing on his keyboard he begins reading his unread emails. He skims down the long list of people he's met in his travels or "fans" that either love or hate him. He pulls up CDN from the extranet news center to see what been happening around the galaxy these past several days or weeks rather in his case.

An audio link broadcast from a woman reporter for the CDN news network. He adjusts the volume down a little. An Enormous Fossil has been found on the planet Sifurman.

"_Geologists studying the crust of the seemingly lifeless low-gravity planet Sifurman have discovered a fossil of what may be the largest creature in the galaxy ever to walk on land. "It's the thrill of a lifetime," says Professor Orin Taul. "We theorized Sifurman used to support life, and this is proof beyond our wildest dreams." Paleontologists have already partially reconstructed the skeleton and say that this unknown giant had four legs and would weigh up to 280 tons in Earth gravity. Taul added, "We're still analyzing the data, but I suspect the creature will share structural similarities with Late Cretaceous sauropods on prehistoric Earth." Soft tissue analysis is sketchy, but it hints at the giant's secondary and tertiary "hearts" that would have pumped blood to its neck and tail." _

Jon leans back in his chair clicks on news cast from earlier that month.

**INT. OMEGA – APARTMENT BLOCK – 4:28 A.M. **

Jacob dumps a large bag full of raw meat into the bathtub. "Damn this stuff stinks."

"And I thought it was you, Jacob." Kasumi jokes.

"Not at all funny, Kasumi."

"God lighten up…" Kasumi bends over and turns off the faucet. "That should be enough water for a nice hot bath."

Jacob cuts off the tops of a few blood bags to squirt in and around the tub. "I'm sick of these crap assignments."

"And here I thought Miranda was being harsh on you. You really need to grow a pair, Jacob."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob tosses the bags in the gray container.

"Uh, maybe you haven't shown her you can handle anything other than crap assignments."

"I offered to help on the suicide mission."

"What by getting yourself killed? You're not tech expert."

"And you are?" Jacob takes the knife on the bathroom floor and starts cutting up a few pieces of meat tossing them back into the bloody filled water.

"A thief, you should know that by now. I break into places and steal whatever's available; staying out of sight is a requirement. I'm glad I came along. You would've been discovered easier than I would have guessed."

"Hey that wasn't my fault."

"You nearly got us caught but with my considerable charm we got out of it unharmed."

"We're not telling her anything about it." Jacob continues cutting pieces of meat.

"I'm not, you are."

Jacob shakes his head in disgust. "Damn, this better work."

"Hopefully it'll scare him enough to make him talk."

"I doubt that." Jacob stands up washing his hand off in the nearby sink.

**INT. NORMANDY – CIC – 4:48 A.M.**

Shepard steps out of the elevator and walks over towards Garrus standing next to his computer terminal. Kelly greets him with a happy smile. "Good to see you, Commander."

"Morning, Kelly. Garrus, status report."

Garrus and Shepard take a stroll around the left side of the CIC room for privacy and away from Kelly's eyes and ears.

"It's been pretty quiet. Jacob and Kasumi left the ship around midnight, in our only shuttle, I might add."

"Didn't have a choice…"

"Right." Garrus adds.

"Mordin leave safely?"

"Joker dropped him off on Illium an hour ago. Mordin said he'll arrange further transport."

"Okay… So, you reinstated Kelly?" Shepard asks.

"Someone had to. Don't exactly have the manpower to babysit her in the brig." Garrus states freely to Shepard.

"You got a point… You'll need to come up with a task for her that involves being away from the Normandy."

Garrus stops. "Even if she wasn't the spy, I, can see your point. Being a part of Cerberus and all."

"I don't need her. We need to keep a low-profile on what happens within this ship."

"Oh… I get it. You and Ms. Lawson and…"

Shepard interrupts Garrus. "No one needs to know. I shouldn't have told you about it." Shepard turns his head to see Kelly still busy working at her terminal.

"My lips are sealed. You can trust me." Garrus says patting him on the shoulder. "Just surprised you'd take it that far with her."

"Problem, Garrus?" Shepard tilts his head slightly.

"At first, wasn't sure we could trust Cerberus. Some of us had to wonder if she was a bad influence on you, getting all mixed up in some wild infatuation with the enemy and all."

Shepard scratches his head briefly. He starts to smile. "She was hard to impress."

Garrus laughs. "Yeah but she warmed up nicely to your charms. Damn near surprised me when you told me she resigned from Cerberus after we defeated the collectors."

"Yeah… It surprised me to, Garrus." Shepard grins.

"I'm heading off to bed. I'll come up with a plan and let you know in a few hours."

"Sounds good, Garrus."

Garrus and Shepard walk back towards the front of the galaxy map. Shepard taps on his terminal as Garrus heads for the elevator.

**INT. OMEGA – APARTMENT BLOCK – 5:43 A.M. **

Jacob is doing sit-ups with his shirt off on the cold, dirty looking floor.

Kasumi paces back and forth bored. "Well, this is fun." Kasumi plops down on the bed. "Wonder if there's anything good on extranet to watch." She taps on her omni-tool to run a search.

Jacob keeps counting while he does his sit ups. "101… 102… 103…"

"Really, Jacob?"

"What now?" Jacob stops after a few more sit ups. He stands up and takes the towel hanging over the chair next to the table.

"Oh nothing..." Kasumi smirks admiring his body.

Jacob walks over and takes a seat on the bed next to Kasumi. "Might as well get some rest before the big show." Jacob tries to get comfortable on the bed.

"I'm not at all tired." Kasumi starts to play a movie on her Omni-tool.

He punches the pillow to get it nice and round. All it does is push out the dust. "This place is disgusting. It even smells bad."

"Hey, be quiet. I'm trying to watch _Asari Confessions 26: True Blue…_"

"Not again…" Jacob replies.

"Hey, you got me into watching this stuff…"

"Yeah, a big mistake."

"Shhh…"

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – 7:03 A.M.**

Miranda slices up several strawberries placing them decoratively on the top of two plates of pancakes. She adds a bit of chocolate syrup all around. Chocolate syrup drips on her finger. She unconsciously slips her finger into her mouth enjoying the rich taste.

In the corner of her eye, Miranda notices Tali approaching the kitchen area. Miranda thought she'd be left alone this early in the morning, apparently not. Miranda tosses a small, whole strawberry into her mouth.

Tali heads over to the refrigerator to take out some much needed nutrients packets. Miranda barely glances at Tali until she stands across from her at the counter.

"I've been thinking of returning to the flotilla… to prepare my people for the Reaper threat. We're still not sure if the Geth will attack us if we attempt to retake our home world."

"Take all the time you need." Miranda pops in another strawberry into her mouth.

"Just like that?" Tali inquires.

"We'll be fine." Miranda assures Tali.

Tali wasn't sure what to say at that point.

Miranda takes the two plates of breakfast and departs towards her office.

Joker approaches Tali. "Hey Tali… what was that all about?"

"The strangest thing happened. I asked for time off to return to my people and she didn't dismiss it. Normally she'd bitch and complain about the ship not up to _her_ standards and my daily reports, I keep misplacing."

"You're leaving too?" Joker sighs says in response. "The gang's breaking up again… Does Shepard know?"

"Not yet." Tali lowers her head slightly. "I don't know how to break it to him."

"He'll be fine. He has Miranda to keep him company."

"Never thought she'd leave Cerberus… I just hope Shepard knows what he's doing, getting into."

Tali starts walking away from the kitchen.

"Funny huh... At least she doesn't hate aliens like most do."

"I heard that…" Tali replies.

Joker reaches for a pancake. "Finally, something better to eat for a change that doesn't taste like ass." He takes a bite of one. "Damn… now I know Rupert didn't make these."

"I did." Miranda says heading over to pour two glasses of orange juice from the container on the counter.

"Damn, Miranda… you're always sneaking up on me."

"I didn't sneak. Aren't you supposed to be on the bridge flying the ship?"

"Can't I get a little breakfast first? A nice hot cup of coffee would hit the spot right about now."

Miranda looks at Joker for a moment then pours him a hot cup of coffee. She slides it over to him on the kitchen counter.

Joker looks at her with some trepidation. "Uh, thanks. Why are you being nice to me? You want something don't you? You always do."

A smile emerges slightly from her lips. "Actually, I do…"

"I'm not as fragile as I look. I won't tell Shepard, if you don't." Joker presses his luck giving off a friendly smile.

Miranda let out a snort. "As if I'd actually give you the time of day…"

"Oh that's right… I'm not big and bad like Commander Shepard."

Miranda looks him up and down and laughs. "Have fun with EDI." Miranda departs with the two glasses of orange juice.

"Laugh it up... Ms. Lawson."

Miranda turns her head back at him having heard Joker mumble under his breath.

"Thanks for the coffee." Joker says with a smile and takes a sip. "Damn, that's hot."

Miranda smirks heading back into her quarters.

**INT. NORMANDY – CIC – 7:25 A.M.**

Joker walks out of the elevator cursing. Shepard turns his head away from his computer terminal for a moment. "What's wrong with you?"

"Burnt my damn tongue on the hot coffee your girlfriend made for me." Joker says mildly joking.

"Really…?" Shepard says doubtful.

"Yeah… She was nice to Tali. She even flirted with me."

Shepard folds his arms not believing any of it. "That's strange."

"I know, right?"

"I don't believe you, Joker."

"You must have set her mood straight this morning with some of Garrus's reaching exercises? Eh, am I right?" Joker asks coaxing Shepard.

"We didn't do anything… and it's none of your damn business, if we did." Shepard corrects his statement.

The elevator door opens.

"Right. The whole ship knows when you two have sex by your relaxed and happy attitudes."

Shepard grins. "You caught me…"

"Got any dirty stuff you want to tell me about?" Joker asks curiously.

"No, he doesn't. I suggest you get the cockpit before you lose an arm or a leg." Miranda having stepped out of the elevator just moments ago, stands near Shepard dressed in her black form fitting jacket and black pants. Underneath she wore a white shirt slightly revealing a see through bra underneath. Two of the buttons to her jacket were undone.

Joker spills his coffee all over himself from being startled. "OW." He tries to clean up the mess on his shirt. "I swear she does that purpose, Commander."

"Get to the cockpit, Joker." Shepard says sternly.

"Yes, Commander. Damn it. This coffee stain is never coming out."

Miranda smirks as she hands Shepard a cup of hot coffee. He smiles. "This is a switch. I haven't had an XO bring me coffee before." He takes a small careful sip.

Miranda gives off a faint smile as she glances at his terminal. "Any word?"

"No and that's a good thing."

"I suppose it is." Miranda steps a bit closer. "I… made you some breakfast, if you care to join me?" Miranda touches his chest with her right hand.

Shepard lips form a smile with a raise of his eyebrows. "Really?"

Miranda's hand runs down his chest. "Yes… Shall we?"

"I'm sure I can break away for a few minutes." Shepard follows Miranda to the elevator.

"Do be on your best behavior, Shepard."

They step into the elevator together.

"Let me guess… Ori's, joining us?"

Miranda laughs. "Of course…"

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – 7:45 A.M.**

Shepard adjusts himself as Miranda sits comfortably next to him as Orianna takes the breakfast plates to the mess hall.

"That… would've been more delicious eating it off a certain part of your anatomy, Miranda."

Miranda laughs. "Shepard…"

"I'm sure she left by now…" Shepard grins leaning in to devour Miranda's soft pink lips.

Miranda licks her lips. Shepard leans in closer and tastes her soft lips within his. Their foreheads touch after several long seconds of non-stop, intense kissing.

Miranda pulls back hearing Orianna returning. Miranda runs her fingers through her hair briefly.

Shepard smirks slightly at Miranda.

Orianna knew they were making out again and tried to hide it. "I'll go, roam the ship for a bit."

"Not necessary, Ori… I'm sure Jon has some pressing duties to perform on the bridge."

"EDI's got that covered for now." Shepard replies watching Miranda squirm a little.

"Oh…?" Miranda couldn't help but check him out.

Orianna smiles at the both of them and sits on the other side of the room with her drawing notepad.

Miranda folds her leg over the other thinking to herself while Shepard eyes roamed every part of Miranda's body.

**INT. EARTH – TAKAR'S NIGHT CLUB – 7:30 P.M.**

Takar's night club was jam packed with all sorts of good looking men and women looking for a good time. You could barely hear yourself think with how loud and how fast the musical beat were blaring from the large speakers around the room.

Nikolas walks through the crowd of people dancing and bobbing their head to the dance music. Several females in very seductive clothing were dancing on the stage. A couple of girls walk up to him, one whispers in his ear.

Nikolas grabs the woman's arms and pushes her off him. "Out of my way, whore."

"What a jerk!" The other two ladies scowl at him and walk away.

Nikolas makes his way over to a secluded table in the back. He sees the turian he's been looking for, his newly acquired information broker. "I hope you have a location on the broad?" He slips into the chair next to the turian.

"I got your information. It's going to cost you extra." The turian chugs down a turian ale.

"Don't play games with me! Tell me, now!"

"You give humans a bad reputation. Payment first, then we'll talk."

"Talk!" Nikolas tosses a small, black coin purse full of credit chits.

The turian picks it up and looks inside. "Well, this will do nicely… She's on Omega."

"Omega?" Nikolas asks. "This better be legit…"

"That's the information you bought." The turian slips the coin purse between his fingers. He reaches for his glass of turian ale. "She's hitting up the clubs looking for a good time." The turian acts smug.

"You think you're funny? That it?" Nikolas says with fury in his voice.

The turian places the glass back on the table and takes out a small white card. "You can find her at this address. If you hurry, she might still be there."

Nikolas takes the card and looks it over. He stands up and is about to leave. "If you're lying to me, I'll be back to kill you myself."

"And if I'm not?" The turian takes another chug of his drink.

"Then I'll know who to come to when I need more info."

"Good enough for me."

Nikolas leaves the night club with haste.

"That is, if you don't get killed first, arrogant human." The turian spouts off.

**INT. OMEGA – APARTMENT – 8:45 P.M.**

Jacob is paces back and forth. "This is getting old real quick."

"Relax… wait… I'm getting a message from Liara T'soni." Kasumi taps on her data terminal and accepts the encrypted call.

"The exchange has been made. You should be seeing him within a few hours."

"About time…" Jacob says with some annoyance.

"Just remember, this needs to go as planned. Ms. Lawson will be furious at me especially."

"Don't worry, Liara." Jacob says reassuringly.

"We'll be ready…" Kasumi replies terminating the call. "Show time."

* * *

_Enormous Fossil Found on Sifurman _from Cerberus Daily News (_09/27/2010) _

_Garrus's 'bad influence' idea from a BSN poster. :)  
_


	24. Chapter 24: Reflections

**CHAPTER 24: REFLECTIONS**

"Tho' much is taken, much abides; and tho'  
We are not now that strength which in old days  
Moved earth and heaven, that which we are, we are,  
One equal temper of heroic hearts,  
Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will  
To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.

Though much is taken, much abides.

That which we are, we are." – Alfred Tennyson

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S CAPTAINS CABIN – NIGHT**

Miranda walks into Shepard's cabin later that night hoping to find Shepard sleeping. Her plan, _get into bed without waking him up_. The sexual attraction between them earlier was heating up as it has always been between them. Thankfully, Orianna proved an acceptable buffer between them.

Miranda nears the top of the stairs. _Damn it…._

Shepard is sitting naked at the edge of the bed with his M-8 Avenger assault rifle between his thighs, covering up his manly package. He grins slightly. "How do you like my big gun?"

Miranda raises an eyebrow as she continues down the few steps towards the middle of the room. She faintly smiles. "It's fairly accurate at long range and with less recoil than the M-9 Tempest."

Miranda knew he wasn't really talking about the gun in his hand but his manly gun behind it. _His ego had enough stroking for one day._

Shepard continues to manhandle his assault rifle. His tone became serious. "It's tough, reliable, easy to use and upgrade." Shepard looks up at her with a playful smile, "Effective at penetrating biotic barriers."

Miranda's lip widen in to a full smile, she flirts. "The Avenger is a good weapon for those protracted fights." With emphasis on the word 'protracted'.

Shepard laughs. "I don't know… you seem to like those drawn-out lengthy battles."

Miranda takes a few steps closer. "Yes but the Mattock and Vindicator will still out-damage it by far, thus exposing you to less enemy fire."

"Yeah."

Miranda watches as his mood shifted from a playful manner to one of sulking. "The low damage can be countered by equipping damage-increasing armor upgrades to it."

"It does seem to handle a bit better with the upgrade." Shepard replied.

Miranda smirks. "Comparing me to a gun Shepard?" She folds her arms.

"You're beautiful and dangerous, Miranda."

Miranda undoubtedly agreed with that fact. "Liara made contact with Nikolas's agent. Hopefully he's on Omega."

"Good…" Shepard stands up and walks over towards the small desk placing his weapon down on the desk.

Miranda sighs appreciatively at Shepard naked form. She releases her arms and walks up to him. She slips her left hand over his shoulder with her right hand over his chest, resting her head on his right shoulder comforting him in her embrace.

Shepard's right hand touches Miranda's left arm. "Thanks."

She watches him turn around. They both look at each other with passion and desire burning. "We can't, Shepard. Not yet."

Shepard's fingers touches along her jawline feeling her smooth, delicate skin. "I love you, Miranda." He moves closer wanting to devour her with kisses.

Miranda breathes in more deeply, aroused, wanting him too. Miranda closes her eyes to his touch.

"Just tell me when, alright?"

There it was… him being the perfect gentlemen, yet again. In all of this, he was extremely patient but consistent in what he wanted.

Miranda begins to smile opening her eyes. "You will soon, I promise." Her fingers run down his chest as she kisses his lips. One kiss leads to another as their arms wrap around each other. He kisses her shoulder. Miranda moans in delight.

He whispers in her ear. "I'll be back in a bit." His arms release from hers as he walks towards the bathroom.

Miranda begins to chuckle and smile at his retreat and her increased arousal. "Bastard."

Shepard grins back.

**INT. PLANET EARTH – VANCOUVER – WILLIAM'S ESTATE – KITCHEN – EARLY MORNING**

Ashley Williams walks into her mother's large state-of-the art kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head." Ashley's mother says pouring a cup of coffee. "Sleep well?"

"I guess…" Ashley sits down on the seat near the island. "Ethan kept me up most of the night."

Ashley's mother pushes a cup of coffee in front of her. "Your sisters will be over soon."

"Great." Ashley says will very little enthusiasm. She takes a sip of her coffee. "I'm going to hit the shower before Ethan wakes up. Scratch that." Ashley sighs hearing Ethan crying.

"Go, I'll take care of him." Ashley's mother leaves the kitchen to attend to Ethan.

One of Ashley's sisters enters into the kitchen with two bags full of groceries. "Hey sis!" She had long dark brown hair with a slim figure.

"Hey Abbey…" Ashley takes another long sip of coffee placing the empty cup down on the saucer.

"Glad you made it. Mom wouldn't be pleased if you missed the family reunion." Abbey starts taking out the groceries from the bags and putting them away.

"Wouldn't miss it…" Ashley smiles as she sees Ethan being carried into the kitchen by her mother.

Abbey gets all gaga over her nephew. "He's so cute…" She takes Ethan into her arms and gives him hugs and kisses.

Ashley takes that as her cue to leave the room.

Ethan starts to get fussy.

"He's probably hungry. Abbey put him in his chair while I fix him up a bowl of cereal." Ashley's mother replies. She places a bowl of cereal on the tray. Ethan starts to grab the circled shaped cereal putting them into his mouth.

"You always knew what we needed." Abbey replies standing next to her mother at the island counter within the kitchen.

"Did she mention who is the father?" Ashley's mother asks Abbey.

"She's very secretive about it, to me at least. Sarah knows more than I do."

"He better have a damn good reason why he's not around." Ashley's mother says bluntly.

Ashley overheard their conversation. "That's because I didn't tell him."

"Why not?"

"Mom, you need to stop worrying about Ethan and me. We're happy. I don't need a man to be happy."

"He has a right to know he has a son." Abbey takes a sip of coffee.

Ashley lets out her frustration and almost says too much. "He's too damn busy saving the galaxy…"

"You never said who he was…" Ashley's mother is interrupted by Sarah's arrival through the kitchen's side door.

"Who was?" Sarah asks putting down a homemade apple pie she brought with her.

"Ethan's father." Abbey replies.

They all look at Sarah, as if waiting for an answer. Ashley on the other hand, gave her sister a hard look as if she didn't want it to be revealed.

"Oh, it's probably that cute commander guy she served with several years back. We see him all the time on the extranet news." Sarah lets it out of the bag.

"Nice going, Sarah." Ashley sighs.

"_The Commander Shepard_?" Abbey says with emphasis.

Ashley says angrily. "If you breathe one word to anyone… so help me GOD!"

Ashley's mother is stunned. "Isn't he with that Cerberus pro-human terrorist group?"

"Mom."

"Then where is he?" Ashley's mother asks.

"How do I know? Killing the bad guys… keeping all us little folk safe. We're not on the friendliness of terms lately."

"What happened?" Abbey asks.

"It all started when Anderson sent me to horizon. I shouldn't be telling you this with Alliance regulations and all."

"We're family, Ashley." Abbey insists.

"We heard that horizon was the next place to get hit. I was sent to make sure the turrets came online. To give the human colony a fighting chance. It turns out that Cerberus wasn't behind it, it was the Collectors. You've all seen the news vids."

Abbey nods.

**FLASHBACK STARTS**

**EXT. PLANET HORIZON – ALLIANCE COLONY – AFTERNOON**

Ashley walked up him wearing her pink armor with her hair in her bun. "Commander Shepard. Captain of the Normandy. The first human Spectre. Savior of the Citadel."

Ashley looked happy to see him with those bright, large eyes and full pink lips. Her focus turned to the mechanic. "You're in the presence of a god, Delan. Back from the dead."

Shepard wore his N7 armor and Kuwashii Visor. Ashley and Shepard stared at each other for a brief moment as the mechanic had a few words to say in response.

"All the good people we lost, and you get left behind. Figures." The mechanic releases his folded arms. "Screw this. I'm done with you Alliance types."

Ashley approached Shepard with those sad eyes. She moved in closer and embraced him in a hug. She held on to him as she spoke to him.

"I thought you were dead, Shepard. We all did."

Silence filled the air as they held on to each other a bit longer.

Miranda and Mordin watched as the reunion unfolded.

Shepard released his arms around as Ashley took a step back. "You don't sound too happy to see me. Something bothering you, Ash?"

"Yeah, something's bothering me. I spent the past two years believing you were dead!"

Ashley approached him. "We had something, Shepard. Something real." Ashley lowered her head briefly. "I… I loved you. I thought you were dead. I almost… How could you put me through that? Why didn't you try to contact me? Why didn't you let me know you were alive?"

Shepard tilted his head to the side. "Not my choice. I spent the last two years in some kind of coma while Cerberus rebuilt me."

Ashley looked directly at Miranda Lawson. Ashley began to take a few steps back. "You're with Cerberus now? I can't believe the reports were right."

Shepard and Mordin turned their heads towards Miranda. "Reports? So much for security."

"Alliance intel said Cerberus could be behind our missing colonies. We got a tip that this one could be the next to get hit. I went to Anderson but he wouldn't talk. But there were rumors that you weren't dead. Worse; that you were working for the enemy.

Miranda watched and listened to Shepard as he tried to explain it to Ashley.

"Our colonies are disappearing. The Alliance turned its back on them. Cerberus is the only group willing to do something about it."

Ashley stepped forward a little pissed off. "Bullshit! I know what Cerberus is like. They talk about putting humans first but at what cost? I wanted to believe that you were alive… I just never expected anything like this." Ashley turned her head again looking at Miranda but refocused her eyes on Shepard.

"How could you turn your back on all of us? You betrayed the Alliance… Anderson. You betrayed me."

"This isn't about me working for Cerberus, Ash. Something far more important is at stake. You saw it yourself. The Collectors are targeting human colonies." Shepard stepped forward more determined to set the record straight. "And they're working with the Reapers!"

"I'd like to believe you, Shepard. But I don't trust Cerberus. And it worries me that you do."

Shepard took a step back.

"What did they do to you? What if they're behind it? What if they're the ones working with the Collectors?"

Miranda changes her stance folding her arms. "Typical Alliance attitude. You're so focused on Cerberus that you're blind to the real threat."

"You're letting how you feel about their history get in the way of the facts."

"Or maybe you feel like you owe Cerberus because they saved you. Maybe it's you. Doesn't matter… I still know where my loyalties lie. I'm an Alliance soldier. It's in my blood."

Ashley's eyes move to the left once more towards Miranda then back at Shepard. "I'm reporting back to the Citadel. I'll let them decide if they believe your story."

"We both know how that's going to turn out. The Alliance will try to blame Cerberus, just like you did."

Ashley turned halfway. "With good reason. Cerberus can't be trusted. Goodbye, Shepard. Just… try to be careful."

Shepard watched as Ashley walked away from him. "Joker. Send the shuttle to pick us up. I've had enough of this colony."

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON**

Miranda was in her office, in front of her holographic terminal. "The tone in Commander Shepard's voice was unmistakable. He was hurt by what happened there."

The Illusive man was sitting in his chair like always enjoying a good cigarette. "Good. Maybe now he'll leave the past behind him. We need him focused. Make sure you do just that, Miranda. We can't afford failure. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly clear." Miranda leans back in her chair as the transmission terminated.

**END FLASH BACK**

**INT. PLANET EARTH – VANCOUVER – KITCHEN – EARLY MORNING**

Ashley, Abbey, Sarah and her mother listened to what happened.

"I just never expected he'd work for the enemy we fought so hard against, you know?" Ashley replied. "After I cooled off, I sent him an email apologizing for what I said. He hasn't replied since. It's been several months now. He told Anderson he wasn't planning on coming back to Alliance space anytime soon. That's why I haven't told him."

"That ass."

"He does have a great ass."

"Word said in the heat of the moment… happened quite frequently with your father and I. You both need to communicate, if you want to repair the damage that's been done."

"Who says I want him back?" Ashley looks at Ethan drinking his orange juice through his Sippy cup.

"You do. You can't hide the pain from us, we're family." Sarah replies.

Ashley walks over to the counter to pour herself a tall glass of orange juice.

**INT. EARTH – LAWSON MANSION – DINING HALL – MORNING**

Mr. Lawson takes the knife beside his plate and begins cutting through the thick breakfast sausage. He stabs his fork into the sliced piece bringing it to his mouth.

The maid walks into the dining hall from the door leading to the kitchen. She approaches Mr. Lawson with a hot coffee pot. She waits for further instructions. He nods to her. She begins to pour the steaming black coffee into his coffee cup.

"Inform Nikolas that his presence is required at the breakfast table." Mr. Lawson says with a forceful demand.

The maid pulls back the coffee pot having filled his cup the way he likes it. "He left the estate late last night and hasn't returned since."

"Damn, child. I've set up these rules for a reason. When he returns, tell him to speak with me. Is that understood?"

The maid bows her head. "Yes, Mr. Lawson."

"That'll be all."

Mr. Lawson continues to finish up his breakfast slicing up the remaining sausage before taking a sip of his hot black coffee.

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S CAPTAINS CABIN – MORNING**

Shepard snuggles up behind Miranda moving strands of her hair from the side of her face. His right hand touches her shoulder as he whispers in her ear. "Morning."

Miranda begins to wake up from his Shepard's warm body next to her and his affectionate touching and whispering. She turns her head slightly towards his direction. "Morning, Shepard."

He leans in giving those pink lips of her a good morning kiss. Miranda moves her body around to a more comfortable position. Her hand slips behind the back of his neck as they continue their assault against each other's lips. Shepard moves his body, underneath the white blanket, into position.

Miranda pushes him on to his back as she slips over him cradling his hips. He caresses her face as her face pulls away looking down at him. His hands find a new place to caress, her thighs.

Her hands roam up and down his chest. Shepard eyes devour every inch of her body especially her plumb beautiful breasts held captive within her black see-through negligee. Miranda gives him another passionate kiss that leaves Shepard breathless. She moves back looking into those eyes of his full of desire. "I'll meet you on the bridge in a half-hour, Shepard." She seductively moves off of him but Shepard wasn't going to let her go that easily. He playfully pulls her back to bed. Miranda surprised by his lust and playfulness laughs out loud. "AH! Hahaha."

"I'm not done with you yet, Ms. Lawson."

"Pity… I am." Miranda laughs as he turns her over on to her back. He kisses her lips once more.

EDI interrupts. "Shepard, you have an Urgent Encrypted Video transmission from Admiral Anderson."

Shepard stops for a moment to catch his breath. Miranda looks at Shepard hesitation. She licks her lips. Her fingers lovingly touch his shoulder. Her breathing begins to slow down.

"Hold that thought." Shepard releases his body from Miranda and slips to the side of the bed. "Anderson? What does he want?" He turns his head to the left looking towards the exit to his cabin.

"Shepard, I'm patching him through to your computer terminal."

"Give me a minute, EDI." Shepard grabs a pair of black pants from his armor closet drawers and slips them on. He makes his way up towards his computer terminal pulling over a black t-shirt.

He taps on the computer terminal to bring up the encrypted video transmission feed. He stands back and folds his arms.

Miranda slips out of bed and stands nearby out of sight.

After a few seconds, Anderson appears on the screen from his office on the Citadel.

"Commander Shepard. Good to see you. I wasn't quite sure this would work." Anderson says, dressed in his formal outfit.

"Good to see you, Anderson. I hope everything is going well." He says with a calm and yet happy demeanor.

"I hope I didn't call at a bad, time. I keep forgetting about time differences and all."

"Early morning. Your call seemed urgent."

Miranda listens and watches them.

"I showed the Citadel Council members the Reaper data you sent me. It didn't go well. They're not going to acknowledge the Reaper threat publicly. They think it's just one Reaper… I told them otherwise."

"I can't say I'm surprised."

"I know Shepard. The good news is the Alliance is investigating and making preparations for a possible assault."

"Why now?" He asks doubtful.

"Look… I don't like talking over the extranet about this kind of sensitive stuff."

"It's secure on my end."

"I know it is. I'd rather we talk in person, privately. Come by my office."

"I can't do that, sir." Shepard protested.

Anderson's eyes move towards the right a bit. "I… understand. Have a place in mind?"

Shepard knew something was going on off screen. He thinks for a moment. "It'll have to be in the terminus system. Illium seems the best bet. At the Eternity Bar just off of the Nos Astra docking bay. Today, if that works for you."

"Illium. I've heard of it. I'll meet you there in six hours?"

"See you then, Anderson."

"Again, it's good to see you Shepard." Anderson closes the connection.

"That's odd…" Miranda says with concern. "He's not being up front with you, Commander. It's obvious he's hiding something."

"Yeah… no kidding. I trust him."

"I am a bit suspicious of his intentions, even if you trust him. They've abandoned you before, Shepard. You're only good to them…" Miranda is interrupted.

"We'll be fine." Shepard kisses her lips and heads into the bathroom without another word.

Miranda steps into the bathroom watching him undress to take a shower. "After everything that's happened recently… I can't help with being cautious, Commander." Miranda restates.

"I know… you don't like taking risks."

"I did, with you." Miranda winks at him.

"You got me there." He folds his arms and grins.

"Commander?"

"Who can resist that damn sexy wink of yours?"

"Clearly, not you." Miranda steps forward gently pushing him into the wall.

"Really… Here, in the bathroom. What will they say?" Shepard jokes.

Miranda laughs. Miranda turns on the cold water and departs. She stops and looks back at him.

"Better run Lawson, before I come after you…"

"Precisely, what I had in mind." The bathroom door closes.

Miranda leaves Shepard with a cold shower and wet pats.

"Yeah…" He laughs running his hand over his head.

**INT. CITADEL – ADMIRAL ANDERSON'S OFFICE – LATE MORNING**

Anderson stands up from his computer terminal. "That went surprisingly well."

"A lot easier than I thought." Hackett seemed rather surprised by it as well.

"He trusts me. That has to count for something theses day." Anderson walks with Admiral Hackett towards the balcony.

"After what you've been through with Ms. Sanders and the Illusive man nearly slipping through your grasp. I think it's time we bring Commander Shepard back into the Alliance. Having him help bring down the Illusive man will help his cover story we've created. It'll also help in our relations with the council races."

"Shepard's not going to like me dragging him into this under some false pretense. Any idea where the Illusive man is hiding out from the intel we recovered?"

Admiral Hackett folds his arm with the other resting on top, his right hand, fingers rubbing his chin. "They're still working at decrypting the data you've recovered from that Cerberus Station. I'll let you know when we have more to go on. You focus on getting Commander Shepard back in the Alliance. I'll take care of the red tape concerning his involvement with Cerberus."

"Sounds good. He's a damn hero. I hate to see his reputation tarnished by working with Cerberus. We owe him for taking down Sovereign and saving the Citadel from the Reaper threat."

"We're done here." Hackett says moving his arms to his side. He turns and departs. "Keep me posted."

Anderson nods. "I will."

**EXT. EARTH – VANCOUVER – WILLIAM'S ESTATE – BACKYARD – EARLY NOON**

Ashley, Ethan and her three sisters are in backyard enjoying the 57 degree weather. A slight breeze is in the air but not a cloud in the sky. Thomas, Sarah's boyfriend, tosses a few more hot dogs and hamburgers onto the grill.

Mrs. Williams walks into the backyard with a guest.

"Anderson?" Ashley asks watching him approach her.

"I hope I'm not intruding?"

Ashley Williams's mother interrupts, "Nonsense. Stay awhile, we have plenty of food to go around."

"I won't be staying long. I need to talk privately with Ms. Williams." Anderson leads Ashley 30 feet away to talk privately.

"Anderson? What's going on?" Ashley looks alarmed.

"I have orders coming straight from Admiral Hackett."

"Damn, it's the reapers?" Ashley asks concerned.

"No, we haven't heard any reports. Not yet. I need your help with a mission. I'm sure your family can keep an eye on Ethan while you're gone."

"Yeah. What are we dealing with?"

He looks around. "I'll update you when we get there."

"Sounds important."

"It is."

"When do we leave?" Ashley asks.

"Now would be good."

"So much for vacation." Ashley sighs.

"I'm sorry."

"Alright." Ashley sighs walking over towards her mother to let her in on the news.

"Hey little guy…" Anderson approaches Ethan playing quietly by himself.

"Twuk." Ethan waves the toy truck in the air then back down on the green grass.

Ashley walks back over to Anderson.

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S CAPTAIN'S CABIN – NOON**

Miranda steps out of Shepard's bathroom after having an enlightening experience with the porcelain god. She walks over towards Shepard's computer terminal/desk picking up her half-filled water bottle and takes a sip trying to get rid of the awful taste in her mouth. She takes another sip before placing the cap back on the nearly empty water bottle.

Miranda reaches for the data pad Shepard had tossed on to the desk. She begins to tap on it to find ways to combat morning sickness. She finds an interesting discovery, a file. MLawson: tainted drug trial by Mordin Solus. Miranda reads over the results Shepard must have read. _Certainly explains the cursing the other day._ Miranda facial expression turns cold and calculating as she thinks about what she's learned. "I can't believe it. She'd sell me out to my own father. That damn bitch."

Miranda thought for a moment on her next course of action. Again she felt sick to her stomach. "God…" Miranda tosses the data pad back on to the desk, walking back into the bathroom.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – NOON**

Shepard strolls into the mess hall to meet up with Miranda and Orianna for lunch. Orianna waits near the kitchen counter waiting for Rupert to finish cooking.

"Hey, Orianna." Shepard turns his head looking for Miranda. "Where's Miranda?"

"She had to take care of something. Told me to meet you both here."

"Enjoying your time on the Normandy?"

"Not what I expected." Orianna eyes look around the empty mess hall. "Pretty quiet and lonely. Isolated."

"Huh… yeah. Never thought of it like that but yeah it has its moments." Shepard folds his arms. "I guess you miss your friends, your parents."

Orianna folds her arms. "Our lives are totally different. We both like the same music. We both want to help people. In different ways but yes, I do."

"Understandable. You had the freedom to do whatever you wanted. Miranda made sure of it."

"Seems so. Always knew someone was watching over me."

"She'll understand if you want to leave…" Shepard tries to reassure her. "It won't be easy for her to let you out of her sight but she'll be okay." Shepard tries to joke.

Orianna gives off a hearty laugh as Miranda approaches.

Miranda stares at Rupert and the foul smell coming from whatever he was cooking.

"What I miss?" Miranda asks trying to get the ill-feeling in her stomach to subside but that wouldn't happen without some intervention on her part.

"Not much." Shepard replies.

Miranda walks around the counter towards the kitchen sink area. She pulls out a box of ginger tea from the cupboard.

"What's for lunch, Rupert?" Shepard asks.

Rupert begins chopping up onions on the cutting board next to the stove. "Vegetable stews with chucks of meat. Not entirely sure what kind of meat but it smells ok."

Miranda adds some hot water to her cup letting the contents of the packet dissolve. "I'll be in my quarters." Miranda departs trying to put the awful smell far away from her as humanly possible.

**INT. ALLIANCE SHIP – LOUNGE – EARLY AFTERNOON**

The interior of the Alliance ship was bigger than the standard shuttle craft. It had its own private pilot, enough room for a lounge area and restroom. This particular alliance ship was mainly used to escort high ranking military officials or political figures to and from places of importance without the need to travel the way the civilians do.

Ashley stares out at the stars as they reach the mass relay in the Sol System. Anderson walks over towards Ashley and sits down.

Anderson takes a long sip from his clear glass filled with brown alcohol. That's what Ashley suspected.

"You haven't mentioned what we're dealing with, sir."

"No, you'll find out."

Ashley dressed in her blue military gear. "Are we expecting trouble, wherever we're going?"

"Illium." Anderson replies then takes another sig.

"Sir?"

"It's renowned for its glamour, luxury and safety. It's the perfect tourist destination."

"Anderson?" Ashley even more confused.

"It'll be fine. Really." Anderson could only hope.

Ashley resumes looking out the window.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE – EARLY AFTERNOON**

Miranda takes a few sips of her ginger tea before placing the cup on the table before her. She resumes reading her fat, red book.

Orianna adds the last remaining details to her 'fake' colony architectural designs she had been working on since her arrival onboard the Normandy. She places the designs to the side and looks at Shepard and Miranda sitting across from her.

Shepard continues to tap on his data pad.

"I want to go home. See my parents. My friends." Orianna finally spoke.

Miranda knew this day would come. "I'm sure we can arrange a visit of some kind."

"I mean full-time." Orianna replies. "It's been great but this isn't enough."

"I understand, Ori. Give me some time to work out the details?" Miranda didn't take her focus off what she was reading.

Shepard turns his head towards Miranda.

"Commander, an Alliance ship just docked at Illium's Nos Astra docking station. It's Anderson."

Shepard taps his ear piece. "Thanks, Joker."

"Want me to bring the Normandy down to dock?"

"Not at the moment. Need to take care of another matter first."

"Alright… don't take too long." Joker says with humor.

"It's not that, Joker…"

"Alright…" Joker closes the connection.

Miranda closes her book, stands up and enters into the main area of her office without another word to Orianna or Shepard.

Orianna watches her and frowns looking downwards.

Shepard stands up. "She'll be fine, Ori."

**INT. PLANET ILLIUM – NOS ASTRA – ETERNITY BAR – AFTERNOON**

Counselor Anderson and Ashley Williams walk into the Eternity Bar. Anderson and Williams both scope out the place. An Asari on the left side of the exit looks back them. The turian continues to talk to the Asari.

Ashley comments about the current surroundings. "Sure are a lot of aliens around. Music's a little slow for my tastes."

Anderson nods. "Over there." He nods his head in the direction of the small room up the stairs and off to the left. "We should wait in there."

Ashley looks over in that direction. "Who are we meeting out here?"

"A contact. I'll need your help, if things get ugly."

"Fine."

Anderson watches Ashley Williams head on up the steps and towards the room to the left. She walks in and saw a small table with a booth. "Nice view." Ashley walks closer to admire the cars flying by, the tall skyscrapers and afternoon sky.

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S CABIN/BATHROOM/ELEVATOR – AFTERNOON**

Shepard, in his armor, walks up towards his bathroom to check up on Miranda.

Miranda was just about to stab the back side of thigh, near her buttocks, with a syringe filled with progesterone liquid.

"How much…." The door slides open. "…longer are you going to be?"

Miranda glares back at him with her eyes. "I can't do it with you starring at me."

Shepard watches curiously. "Need any help?"

"No!" She pushes the needle in and releases the contents. She removes it tossing it into a disposable container to take care of later.

Shepard changes his stance. "If you're not feeling up to it…"

Miranda begins massaging the area with a small cloth on top of the injection site.

"I'll be fine, Commander. Shall we go?" Miranda pulls up her black pants. She grabs her gun sitting on the bathroom sink, attaching it to her side holster belt.

"You need to do that for, how long?" Shepard asks curiously as they walk towards the door exit.

"For the first trimester…" Miranda stops waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"And that is?" Shepard and Miranda step into the elevator.

"Let's just say, it's 12 weeks of bloody hell…" Miranda turns around hitting the button for CIC.

Shepard couldn't help it but he had to laugh. "I'm sorry… Miranda."

"No you're not!" Miranda curses back at him. "I just hope I don't have the need to throw up on the bastard."

"That… wouldn't be good."

Miranda glares at Shepard. "No. I'll make sure to aim your direction, Shepard."

"It'll give me excuse to leave…"

"Why are we even meeting him? It could be trap?"

"For what? I haven't done anything other than working for Cerberus."

"There is that." Miranda sighs.

**INT. PLANET ILLIUM – NOS ASTRA – ETERNITY BAR – AFTERNOON**

Nearly an hour had passed.

Anderson sat near the edge of the sofa, near the door, watching the asari move gracefully on the table across from him on the far end of the room. He sighs, lost in thought.

The door opens and Commander Shepard, Miranda Lawson and Garrus Vakarian walk into the Eternity Bar. Commander Shepard sees Anderson sitting nearby. He walks up to him. "Anderson."

Anderson turns his attention to who was calling his name. He stands up and smiles seeing a familiar face. Shepard extends a hand shake. Anderson gives him a big hug instead, patting his back.

Miranda raises an eyebrow at the exchange of friendship.

"Let me get a good look at you." Anderson says noting Shepard in his black and yellow highlighted armor with a Kuwashii Visor. He couldn't help but note the N7 on his chest piece. Several guns on his back and side hip. "You're looking rather well."

"You too. It's been a while. You already know Garrus." Shepard tells Anderson.

Anderson nods. He turns his focus towards Miranda Lawson, in her black 'Cerberus outfit'. No visible signs of her Cerberus logo anywhere to be found. He notes the tempest gun attached to her right hip.

"Why have you called us here?" Miranda asks.

"I wasn't expecting an extended audience but we need to talk in private, Commander." Anderson starts to walk up towards it without saying another word.

Miranda grabs Shepard's arm before following. Shepard glances back at Miranda. "What?"

"Nothing." Miranda follows Shepard as Garrus takes up the rear.

They walk up the small steps and around the table on the left and towards the entrance to the small private room. Anderson turns around near the wall. Shepard walks in and stops. He turns his head to the right as he saw someone turn around near the window. He didn't expect to see Ashley Williams staring back at him, he felt trapped. He looks back at Anderson.

Ashley Williams stands there in her dark blue armor suit with her gun strapped to her back and her hair up in a bun. They weren't sure what to expect. It was her first time on Illium and she wanted to be prepared for anything. Even more so with Anderson vague answers, now she knew why at least she thought she did.

Miranda was just as surprised. Her instincts were right about one thing, there was more to it than just wanting to chat. Commander Shepard's ex-girlfriend Ashley Williams had accompanied Anderson for whatever reason.

"What's this about Anderson? And why are you here, Ash?" He asks both of them not at all happy.

"It was my idea, Shepard. Ms. Williams had nothing to do with it. I need your help… you know him better than anyone. We've been close but not close enough."

"What are you talking about Anderson?" Shepard says confused and annoyed.

Miranda pierces her eyes at Ashley trying to figure her out. Ashley does the same thing, noting the last time she checked Miranda was the Cerberus operative on Horizon.

"We almost captured the Illusive man but the slippery bastard got a way." Anderson says calmly.

Miranda couldn't believe what she just heard. "And you thought Commander Shepard would help you catch him?"

"Yeah. That's it exactly. I need your help, Shepard."

Shepard folds his arms staring at Anderson and totally ignoring Ashley standing to the right of him.

Ashley looks down towards the ground for moment. She looks at Garrus, Miranda and Shepard.

Anderson steps forward slightly in Shepard's direction. "You said so yourself. You're done taking orders from the Illusive man."

Shepard releases his arms and turns his eyes back towards Miranda. "Yeah… I am."

"What's she doing here, Shepard? She's still with Cerberus." Ashley spoke up.

Miranda turns her attention towards Ashley Williams. She calmly folds her arms in the process. "I resigned from Cerberus when we destroyed the Collector Base. The Illusive man didn't approve of our decision. We've been on the run ever since."

"You'll say anything to save your own ass from being arrested." Ashley remarks.

Shepard retorts back at Ashley. "Knock it off, Ash. I was there. I equipped the damn bomb to go off myself."

Ashley is shocked. "Since when hasn't she lied to you about everything involving Cerberus, Shepard?"

"Not now, Williams! Will you help us Commander, Ms. Lawson?"

"We'll give it some thought." Shepard walks towards Miranda.

Ashley couldn't believe Shepard needed to think about helping the Alliance.

Shepard approaches Miranda near the exit by the wall. Miranda could see the frustration in his eyes. He looks at her for advice.

"It's alright, Shepard."

"You sure?"

"Yes, for now."

Shepard turns around looking at Anderson. "I'll help… on one condition."

"Whatever you want Commander within reason of course."

"Miranda's not to be harmed, arrested or detained."

Ashley spoke up. "Anderson! She's with Cerberus. She has to be arrested for working with the enemy. If you won't, I will."

"You can try but it won't end well." Miranda replies back with equal fire.

"Calm down, everyone..." Anderson had to get a handle on this before it backfired on all fronts.

Anderson steps forward. "I realize I put you both in an awkward position. I'm sorry, Shepard. We just need a lead or information on the Illusive man's whereabouts. Then you'll be free to go."

Shepard snorts. "Just like that?"

"Anderson, you're not honestly considering letting her go?" Ashley protests.

Anderson turns his focus to Ashley. "I'll handle this Williams… calmly, rationally. You'll get damn self-arrested, if you don't stop interfering."

Miranda's eyebrows rise slightly in surprise.

Anderson looks back at Shepard. "Let me speak with Ms. Lawson in private. I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement for both parties?"

Shepard sternly looks at Anderson. "Fine. Just so we're clear, I won't hesitate to protect her if you double cross me."

Miranda couldn't help but smile inside at Shepard's protectiveness and loyalty towards her.

"I have no intentions of doing that. I thought we had more trust than that, Shepard."

"So didn't I." Shepard changes his stance.

Miranda steps forward. "We can talk at the bar, Anderson."

"Good because I could use a drink." Anderson walks out of the room heading across the room.

Miranda places her hand on Shepard's chest. His back turned away from Ashley. But Ashley could clearly see Miranda's touch and concern, almost lovingly gaze. Ashley got it. She understood why he never contacted her. Her heart sank even further.

"I'll be fine, Shepard."

Shepard looks into Miranda's eyes. Her hand moves down his chest and departs without another word.

Ashley closes her eyes. She couldn't bear to watch.

"I didn't see that coming." Garrus says standing next to the exit. "I'll let you two get a handle on things."

Garrus went to take a sit in the middle of the room listening to a turian and quarian talk about getting together later.

**AT THE BAR:**

Miranda approaches the bar to sit next to Anderson.

"Welcome back, Babe. Can I get you anything?"

"Nothing for me thanks." Miranda replies to the Asari bar keep.

Anderson gulps down a shot of liquor.

**MEANWHILE**

Shepard leans against the wall, not looking at Ashley. He looks over towards Miranda and Anderson talking.

Ashley could tell Shepard was pissed. Hell, Ashley was pissed. "You never replied to the message, I sent you."

Shepard moves away from the wall. "I had a lot on my mind. Taking down the Collectors and saving the galaxy because no one else gives a damn. Has made me pretty damn busy... Ash." Shepard continues with his hostility towards her.

"I'd hear reports mentioning something you've either done or some bullshit." Ashley takes a step closer. "You say you've left Cerberus but you're still associated with them."

"I'm not working for them anymore."

"What is she doing here? How could you betray me like that, us, with her?"

"You're out of line, Williams." Shepard says harshly.

"So it's Williams now? Look, I'm not trying to start another argument with you."

"Neither am I…" He leans his back against the wall.

"Gonna to tell me why? Or do I have to go ask Garrus?" Ashley asks.

"Are you hard of hearing? Take too many blows to the head? Miranda resigned from Cerberus."

"Just like that?" Ashley asks a little miffed.

"Yeah, just like that. It was her decision, not mine." He tells her a little pissed.

Ashley touches her forehead for a moment trying to calm her anger. "Am I wrong to think you've moved on? I saw how she looked at you. It bothers me you didn't tell me."

"That's funny. As I recall, you dumped my ass on Horizon."

"I overreacted. I still want to salvage what we had, Skipper. I still care about us." Ashley said with some sadness and hurt in her voice.

"You hurt me, Ash."

"So you jumped the next thing you could find."

"That's not fair!" Shepard replied. "Yeah, we're sleeping together. How does it make you feel, Ash?"

"Hurt… I loved you." Ashley starts to tear up.

"So didn't I." He starts to pace back and forth. "I thought you'd understand what I, we, went through with the Alliance and Council not taking us seriously."

"You were working for the enemy!" Ashley remarks back with some anger. "How was I supposed to know they weren't controlling you somehow? The Alliance is everything to me!"

Shepard shakes his head slightly confused. "I'm not a traitor, Ash. I shut down many Cerberus cell experiments first hand. I sent David to the Ascension Academy. I haven't waivered in my beliefs."

Ashley closes her eyes briefly. "I know. I've read the reports."

Shepard sighs heavily. "It doesn't matter now. I did what I had to. I won't apologize for it. I stopped the Collectors from abducting anymore human lives. That's what truly matters."

Ashley steps closer to Shepard. "I wanted to believe you. I know why you did it. I'm sorry, Shepard." Ashley sighs feeling sad and confused.

"Damn it." Shepard curses.

**AT THE BAR**

Anderson takes a long gulp from his shot of vodka. He glances over at Miranda taking a sip of her glass of water.

"I made a mess of things, didn't I?" Anderson asks.

"He needed to deal with his feelings for Ms. Williams." She places the glass down.

"I kind of figured as much. I'm not going to bring them up on charges for past behaviors. You and Shepard on the other hand, are a little more than close?" He gulps down another drink. "I haven't seen him risk so much to protect you. He obviously adores you."

"Yes, he turned me. How ironic..." Miranda laughs quietly enough for him to hear.

"Not the first time it's happen. The Alliance and Cerberus in bed together. Commander Shepard's a born leader." Anderson states freely.

"I'm unquestionably loyal to him after everything he's done for me personally."

Anderson could see and hear the truth in her voice and her eyes told him more than he wanted to know.

"I don't have anything to hold you for other than your association with Cerberus. Hell, I know about your exploits with saving the Council from the bioweapon. Not to mention bringing Shepard back from the brink of death and stopping the Collectors. We all need a hero."

Miranda turns her head looking at him trying to appease to her.

"You want immunity? You'll get it. All you have to do help us bring down the Illusive man." Anderson watches her think over what he said.

Miranda says quietly. "The Illusive man has spies and undercover operatives everywhere. Even within the Alliance. I have no doubt the Illusive man will send his assassins after me once he knows we've spoken."

"I know. I'm sorry." Anderson pours himself another glass of vodka.

"I'm not. I finally saw him for what he really was."

"At least someone understands what he's about." Anderson throws back the last of his drink into his mouth.

"I don't know where the Illusive man is. He's never in the same location twice. He relocates his base of operation each time someone visit him. Only a few people have access to his base. I'm not one of them. The Illusive man doesn't take betrayal lightly. I'll be shot on site. Much like the Alliance's policy on arresting and detaining Cerberus operatives."

Anderson nods. "I'll inform Admiral Hackett… We'll work something out, I promise."

Miranda steps away from the bar. "Then we'll be in touch…" Miranda makes her way towards Shepard.

**BACK ROOM**

Ashley and Shepard were stationed on the sofa in opposite sides of the room. Ashley lowers her head. "So, that's it. It's over between us?" She asks quietly tired of fighting.

"Hurting you was never my intention." Shepard leans forward a bit more calm. "You needed to hear it from me personally." He looks at Ashley feeling unhappy.

"You're damn right I do." She pierced his soul with her cold brown eyes.

"Ash… I did care about you." He says honestly.

Miranda approaches the entrance slowly trying to brace for what she might see.

"Funny way of showing it, hero man. At least I didn't sleep with the enemy… with what's her face."

"That's uncalled for. She has a name."

"Surprised you didn't go after T'soni or did you do her too in my absence?"

Shepard shakes his head in disapproval. "I moved on… Ash."

Miranda listens briefly walking up to Shepard. "We should go. We're being watched." Miranda looks around cautiously.

"Yeah, two _humans_ discussing a touchy subject. People like you tend to butt in where they're not welcomed." Ashley blurts out focusing on Miranda. "I didn't think anyone left Cerberus other than death or imprisonment?"

Miranda fakes a small smile not really impressed with the question or threat.

"Ash..." Shepard stands up heading for the exit.

"Shepard we don't have time to linger around." Miranda says again.

"Take care of yourself, Ash."

Ashley follows behind. "Don't get yourself killed, Skipper."

Miranda looks at Ashley and Shepard briefly.

"Too late." Garrus yells at Miranda readying his gun. "Eclipse Mercs just walked inside the door."

"Damn it." Miranda curses. "How the hell did they even know we were here?"

"Friends of yours?" Ashley asks Miranda with a smug look.

Miranda rolls her eyes at Ashley. "No."

Shepard shoos Ashley to take cover with Anderson. "Ash, protect Anderson. We'll deal with these bastards one on one."

Garrus and Shepard start shooting at the mercs as the people in the club start screaming as they duck under the table or behind the sofa or chairs they were sitting in trying to avoid the gun fire.

Ashley protects Anderson as he hides by the bar. Several Eclipse mercs flop dead.

"Come on…" Shepard says to Miranda nodding his head in the direction of the exit. "We're getting out of here."

Garrus stands next to them. "Go on, I'll cover your escape. We've had some good times, Shepard."

"Meet up with you soon, Garrus."

Ashley takes out a couple Eclipse Mercenaries. "Anderson. I'm going after the Cerberus bitch. She has the Intel we need."

Anderson grabs Ashley's arm. "Let her go."

"What? Anderson! I can't believe you're allowing a known Cerberus operative to escape."

Garrus takes care of the last remaining Eclipse mercenary in the room. Shepard and Miranda run out of the bar without looking back.

"We got what we came for. Knowing Shepard, he'll help bring down the Illusive man. It's up to Ms. Lawson to prove she can be trusted."

"I don't have the same faith you do." Ashley sighs. "I don't trust her."

"Well you better start…" Garrus puts his gun away. "Miranda's damn good at what she does. As long as you don't do anything stupid and piss her off, she'll get it done."

Ashley and Anderson look at him and the seriousness on his face.

"Good to know, Mr. Vakarian. They know the enemy better than any of us. I just hope we're ready when the Reapers come knocking on our door." Anderson replies with a heavy sigh.

**EXT. PLANET ILLIUM – NOS ASTRA DOCKING BAY – LATE AFTERNOON**

Miranda and Shepard jog through the main lobby towards the docked Normandy. Shepard touches his ear piece. "EDI… any signs of Eclipse Mercenaries following us?"

"I detect none, Shepard."

Miranda sighs stepping into the Normandy's decontamination hallway on board the Normandy. "Well, that went… horribly downhill."

"No better way to show you how much I care." Shepard mildly jokes. "I don't enjoy continually risking your life."

Miranda smiles at Shepard and starts the laugh. "You really know how to show me a good time."

Shepard tilts his head as the door opens. He faintly smiles. "That goes without saying."

**INT. NORMANDY – COCKPIT/CIC – LATE AFTERNOON**

Shepard and Miranda walk towards the cockpit. "Joker, get the Normandy the hell out of here."

"Any place in mind?" Joker asks.

"Don't care!"

"Alright. Don't need to get your pants in a bunch. Sheesh." Joker taps on the controls and undocks Normandy from the docking port. The Normandy flies upwards out of Ilium's atmosphere. He taps on the controls. "EDI, plot a course for the mass relay."

"Course laid in, Mr. Moreau."

"Good… I need to use the john."

"Unfamiliar with that reference." EDI responds.

"The can, the lue, the bathroom?" Joker says starting to leave the cockpit.

"Got it."

Miranda and Shepard walk down towards the heart of the Combat Information Center's galaxy map.

"You okay?" Shepard asks.

"I'm fine, Jon." Miranda runs her hand around his waist. "More than fine."

Shepard starts to smile. "I'd never leave you behind."

"That's clearly evident but appreciated." Miranda smiles at Shepard.

**INT. PLANET EARTH – WILLIAM'S ESTATE – DINING ROOM – LATE EVENING**

The Williams sisters were setting up the dining room table with food they had baked and prepared a few hours ago. Ashley places the large bowl of salad in the middle. As do the other sisters with baked beans, potato salad and grilled hamburgers.

Ashley sits down at the table sipping her cold lemonade. She watches Ethan play happily and unaware of the dangers they face on other planets.

Sarah sits down next to Ashley. "So, he moved on?"

Ashley turns to look at her younger sister. "Yeah…"

"What a jerk." Abbey says across the table. "I hope she was some ugly bitch."

Ash sighs. "Very feminine and strikingly beautiful. Too perfect to be a real person."

"Sis… you're beautiful. He's not worth it."

"I can't believe he moved on." Ash places her palm over her eyes.

Sarah reaches out and gives her a big hug.

"So be feminine. Wear something sexy, unexpected and let your hair down."

Ashley releases her hug from Sarah. "I hate that advice, Abbey. I'm a soldier not some…"

"Tramp?" Abbey freely admits. "He'd look twice, I guarantee it."

"Yeah, on how dorky I'd look." Ashley takes another sip of her lemonade.

The girls laugh. "We'll need to take a vid shot just for keepsake." Sarah mildly jokes.

"Not if you want to live, you won't." Ashley protests.

"We did try to help." Sarah shrugs.

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – LATE EVENING**

Shepard sits and stares at his computer terminal thinking about what happened earlier with Ashley.

Miranda exits the bathroom watching him briefly. Not long enough to gauge what he's feeling or what happened between Ashley and him.

"Hey." Shepard says looking back at her.

Miranda's hands move over his shoulders and down his chest. She gives him a kiss on the cheek. She looks at the monitor and gives off a closed smile. Miranda stands up and continues to give Jon a shoulder massage.

"Is that even possible?" Shepard looks up at her.

Miranda chuckles at Jon. "I suppose so. I never really thought about it but maybe with the right angle and stimulation."

"Oh, I'm all for the stimulation."

"Did you get this off the extranet?"

"Mordin sent it… before the suicide mission."

"Oh. Really?" Miranda places a hand on her hip.

"Figured you know. Reading my e-mails and all." Shepard slightly smirks.

"I had more pressing matters than reading your emails, Jon." Miranda folds her arms.

"Mordin knew about us wanting each other. He encouraged it."

"It's an improvement over those Fornax magazines you have stuffed in your desk. They do have to go…"

Shepard glances up at Miranda. "They have good articles in them."

"Really, Jon? Naked Asari's having sexual escapades with all sorts of races in the galaxies. The horrific graphics were tasteless and used only to masturbate to."

Shepard clicks on the next video. "It looks pretty intense…"

Miranda watches briefly. "At least this is more insightful then the many ways they will seduce you with their mind."

Shepard laughs faintly. He clicks off the video. "I'm tired. I'm heading off to bed." He gives her a quick kiss on the lips and walks into the bathroom.

Miranda contemplates Shepard's behavior and hears the shower running. She decides to leave him alone. _That's what I'd want._ Miranda walks down the steps running her hand through her hair. Miranda begins to pull off her black gloves placing them on the desk table. She starts unzipping her long black boots tossing them towards the desk.

Miranda slips off her black 'cerberus' outfit placing it on the sofa nearby. She ran her hands near the back of her shoulder for a moment.

The shower ceases. Shepard walks out wet and refreshed wearing only a towel around his waist. He watches her as she meets him halfway.

"I'll be out in a bit."

"Ok." He takes her hand and brings her in closer.

They both stare into each other's eyes. "I love you."

Miranda smiles at notion. "I love you too, Shepard."

He touches her cheek with his hand and kisses her lips briefly.

Miranda touches his bare wet chest with her fingers pulling off his towel in the process. She chuckles and walks towards the bathroom.

He smiles running his hand down his chest.

* * *

*******Author's note**: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I added a quote from Alfred Tennyson at the start of the chapter. (Ashley William's favorite poet from ME:1) Leave me a review! Thanks!


	25. Chapter 25: Afterthought

**CHAPTER 25: AFTERTHOUGHT**

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – AFTER MIDNIGHT**

The hum of the ship's engine filled Commander Shepard's cabin. The room illuminated in light blues from the large fish tank. The fish swim around slowly as if resting while another found amusement running up and down the stream of bubbles.

Miranda in a silky two piece purple nightwear sits in the corner of the large sofa with her feet resting outwards. Relaxed and comfortable in her surroundings she reaches over and takes a cracker layered with some kind of dip into her mouth. Her focus and concentration totally devoted to the data pad in hand. She taps on it several times. The data pad gives off a low volume sound effect whenever Miranda opens or closes a document she is viewing.

Commander Shepard is resting not so comfortably on the large bed within his quarters. His head turns back and forth as if dreaming. He admits a low uncomfortable sound. "mmghf…" He starts to breathe in faster as it intensifies. "Stop it!"

Miranda reaches for another cracker from the plate next to her. She focuses her attention on Shepard audible declaration. Miranda stops tapping on her data pad watching him.

"I said stop it… damn you! No!" Shepard startles himself awake slowly opening his eyes. He blinks looking to the right of him and then up towards the blue mists running over the top of the ship's view port. He turns his head to the left looking for Miranda sleeping beside him but the bed was empty. He sits up abruptly looking around the room.

"I'm over here, Shepard." Miranda calls out to him.

He sits there watching her from across the room in a daze.

Miranda knew the answer but asks him anyways. "Another nightmare?"

Shepard leans his back against the propped up pillows resting his left hand dangling over his bent knee. "Yeah." He looks downwards towards his lap and exhales uncomfortably. He looks up at Miranda again. "You?"

"I can't sleep... nauseated but coping…"

A small smile emerges from his lips.

Miranda turns her focus back to her data pad briefly. "They should've been back by now?"

Shepard looks towards the clock but it was non-existent. "What time is it, EDI?"

"It's 12:57 a.m. Shepard."

"Thanks."

Shepard moves his legs over the side of the bed. "We're at the rendezvous point?"

"Yes but I've discovered from the extranet news of a recent gang war bombings occurring on Omega. They estimate over 900 people have been killed. Docking bays controlled by Blue Suns have been targeted destroying many of the starships."

Shepard yawns running his hands over his eyes. "I doubt Aria is allowing that shit to continue." He stands up and stretches as he walks over towards Miranda's location on the sofa, wearing nothing but his black boxers.

"No… The gang leaders are meeting at an undisclosed nightclub on the station." Miranda reaches for her bottled water taking a sip from it.

Shepard sits down not far from her. "I'm sure Jacob and Kasumi will turn up eventually with the intel."

"They better." Miranda says sternly.

Shepard faintly smiles. "That leaves Orianna to deal with next."

Miranda turns her head in his direction. "I'm sure she's eager to get back to her peaceful, normal life. I told her life on a starship wasn't as glamorous as she made it out to be."

"Miranda…"

"Shepard, listen. I know what I said before its different now."

"By controlling her movements? It's her life… her decision, Miranda."

"That's not what I meant…" Miranda sighs. "I want her to have a normal life without the constant threat of my father. It's just… I can't lose her to him. Not ever."

"Why is she so important to him?" He watches her wrestle over the decision to let Orianna go.

"I don't know… We share the same DNA… genetic template. We're different in some regard. I'm biotic, she's not. I had a troubled childhood. She didn't. He doesn't have control over me. He's still trying to exert his authority by stealing her from me."

"Really?"

"I… It's complicated Shepard."

"You fought back and took what he valued and said in so many words, 'fuck you' father."

Miranda gives off a fake smile. "At first, maybe but I had other reasons for taking her away from him. His abuse became too much. I had enough. It's… painful to think about. I can't talk about it."

"I understand."

Miranda looks down at her data pad for a moment. "And your nightmare?"

Shepard lowers his head a little. "Eh… Never ends… my parents and friends getting killed by those batarian bastards."

"I'm sorry, Shepard."

"Yeah…"

Miranda watches him, analyzing him. "Burdened, Shepard?"

Shepard stares at Miranda, thinking.

"With what happened earlier?" Miranda elaborates.

"I told Ash I moved on. It was over. I didn't enjoy hurting her." Shepard stands up.

"Shepard…"

"What?" He turns his face towards her giving off a moody expression.

"Thanks."

"I made my decision. Ash will just have to deal with it and move on." Shepard heads off towards the bathroom.

Miranda raises an eyebrow with the way he said it. It was almost as if it had another meaning entirely.

There was a lot that Miranda could've said in response but she held her tongue. It wasn't important, necessary. They both understood each other. Liara was right about Ashley's hostile reactions towards 'the other woman' and all things Cerberus. Not to mention Ashley's aggressive attitude, lack of control and the apparent trust issues she has with Shepard. It was obvious. Something else was bothering him. Time would tell but she couldn't help feeling a little protective over him, his safety and well-being.

Miranda proved to be more mature, professional and stood with Shepard… supported him, trusted him when he needed it the most. Miranda kept him focused and got the job done. Miranda was also open-minded. In Shepard's mind it was an easy choice. He was comfortable with Miranda. He didn't have to be the hero. Miranda knows how to command people and is an excellent XO in his mind. Above all, she could and did take care of herself.

**INT. ARCTURUS STATION – ADMIRAL HACKETT'S OFFICE – LATE MORNING**

Anderson walks up closer to Hackett's desk. "Your message seemed urgent. I take it we know who the Cerberus spies are in the Alliance?"

Hackett stands near his desk with the data pad in hand.

"Yeah, damn lot of them. I never suspected that many Cerberus spies within the Alliance. That doesn't even begin to count the Cerberus front companies we've discovered from these logs. The news outlets are going to have a field day."

"We can't let that happen."

"And we won't. Not this time." Hackett says with a stern look on his face tossing the data pad down on to his desk in front of him.

"So it's true. The information I received was valid." Anderson ponders over what Miranda Lawson told him.

"What intel?" Hackett folds his arms.

"I spoke with Commander Shepard and a former ex-Cerberus operative working with him."

"Really?" Hackett didn't seem too surprised. "And?"

"It validates the information about Cerberus undercover agents within the Alliance and elsewhere."

"Apparently. What else?" Hackett asks demanding more information.

"The Illusive man base of operation is never in the same place twice. So she says."

"That we know." Hackett responds.

"I offered her immunity if she helps us take down the Illusive man."

Hackett walks around to the front of his desk. "She better have some damn good intel for that to ever happen."

"I know… I had to give her something in exchange. A show of good faith…" Anderson turns his head slightly watching Hackett's approach.

"Too risky."

"Commander Shepard seems to trust her and she's unquestionably loyal to him."

"Mind telling me who this ex-Cerberus operative is?" Hackett asks.

"Miranda Lawson."

"Huh… I see. That is, quite an interesting development."

"How so?" Anderson asks unsure.

"Henry Lawson. His work in genetics has provided the Alliance with many cures for genetic diseases in humans. He also understands how biotics work within the human body."

"Perhaps they're related?"

"Unknown. Inform me when she does give us the intel we want. We'll deal with her 'immunity' request after the Illusive man has been taken out of the picture. We're done here." Hackett replies walking over towards his desk to sit down.

"Of course. I'll see myself out." Anderson turns and heads towards the exit.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – LATE MORNING**

Shepard walks casually into the kitchen's mess hall rubbing the back of his neck feeling stiff and tired.

"Good morning, Commander." Gardner says standing next to the sink.

"Eh…" Shepard looks into the refrigerator looking for something edible to eat.

Orianna watches Commander Shepard from across the mess hall, sitting across from Miranda at the table.

Miranda, busy tapping away on the data pad she brought with her and occasional stopping to eat her breakfast. A clear glass bowl of yogurt, strawberries, blueberries and granola mixed in.

Orianna stares back at Miranda, gets up and leaves the table. She heads in Shepard's direction.

Shepard sighs finding nothing even remotely appetizing. "No breakfast?"

"It all goes to waste."

Shepard shakes his head and pours himself a cup of coffee. At least that will give him a boost of energy.

Orianna approaches Commander Shepard. "Yes, Orianna?"

Shepard takes a sip finding the coffee black, cold and bitter.

Orianna places her hand on her hip looking back at Miranda then back at him. "I want know how to protect myself from the people trying to hurt me."

"Have you told your sister about this?" He takes another sip.

Orianna lowers her head slightly. "I need to show her I can take care of myself. I'm not a child."

"Okay." Shepard tosses the contents of the coffee in the sink leaving the cup behind. "Come on."

Orianna follows Shepard leaving the mess hall together. Miranda watches curious as to what's going on.

**INT. NORMANDY – ARMORY – LATE MORNING**

Orianna and Shepard stand in front of one of the tables within the Armory. "You'd probably want something light and easy to use." He picks up a small pistol gun. He checks the weight and removes the clip.

"Try this one." He hands her the gun.

Orianna looks at the gun and Shepard.

"It's not loaded. It's okay."

Orianna reaches out and takes the small pistol from him.

"How does it feel? Is it too heavy?"

"No. Okay, I guess."

Shepard notices how she handles the gun. "You've never handled a gun before?"

"No."

Shepard steps forward and moves her hand and fingers over the gun, raising her arm. "Focus on a part of the room. Don't be nervous. Be calm. Squeeze the trigger."

Orianna focuses but hesitates pulling the trigger.

"You won't hurt anything."

Orianna looks and listens to him as her finger clicks the trigger.

"It wasn't so bad was it?"

"No. I guess not."

"If it had thermal clips in it, you'd feel a slight kickback. It takes some getting use to but remember it's not a toy. It kills people."

Miranda stands near the entrance, inside the armory, with her arms folded, watching Shepard instructing Orianna on how to handle a gun. Miranda releases her arms and approaches. "There you are."

Orianna turns her head watching her sister. "Miranda. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Miranda glares at Shepard for a brief moment.

"Miranda. She needs to know how to protect herself. You won't be able to protect her 24/7."

"I know that, Shepard." Miranda responds with some concern. "Probably not a bad idea… I can give you some tips and training, if you like."

Orianna nods. "I'd like that."

"Fine. We'll get started immediately."

"Commander." Joker interrupts them.

Shepard steps away from Orianna and Miranda heading for the door. "Yeah, go ahead." Shepard taps near his ear.

"It's a message from Jacob Taylor. They'll be arriving within the hour."

"Good." He turns to look back at Miranda explaining the various defensive combat moves to protect oneself from an attacker. Shepard leaves the armory.

**INT. EARTH – LAWSON MANSION – MAIN STUDY – EARLY AFTERNOON**

Mr. Lawson lights up his cigar standing next to his desk. "Bring me that child, Nikolas, at once!"

The muscular bodyguard nods in response and departs. "You got it boss."

Mr. Lawson's computer terminal chirps on his private line. Mr. Lawson takes another puff from his cigar and taps on the accept button. "Ms. Dynnex. There better be a good reason for this intrusion." Mr. Lawson sits down in his black expensive desk chair.

"Heard from Ms. Lawson… She knows about the tainted samples you've provided. She wasn't pleased, downright angry from the results and my betrayal."

"You must be mistaken. I haven't provided you with anything." He takes another puff from his cigar.

"Sure… escape all blame from the wrath Ms. Lawson is bringing down on me. The authorities are investigating the pharmaceutical financial records and research files. They're claiming we're making illegal substance to sterilize and kill off people all over the galaxy who are biotic."

"How unfortunate for you and your company but this doesn't really concern me."

"Son-of-a-bitch." Ms. Dynnex could hear gun fire outside her office door. Just then the door opens. Ms. Dynnex stands up waving her hands. "Wait, we can talk about this?"

Mr. Lawson watches as Ms. Dynnex is shot in the forehead and slumps down the floor. He takes a puff from his cigar giving off a smirk as he terminates the call. "Now the real fun begins, insubordinate child." A picture of Miranda moves outwards as he closes the yellow folder on his desk.

**INT. NORMANDY – CIC – AFTERNOON**

Shepard is working at his computer terminal for the past hour waiting for Jacob and Kasumi to return from their mission on Omega. Shepard turns his head when the door to the armory opens. Miranda and Shepard exchange glances with each other. "I'll be down shortly, Shepard. Orianna."

Shepard watches Miranda step into the elevator. He looks back at Orianna. "How'd it go?"

Orianna smiles at him. "Thank you, Commander."

"That good, huh?" Shepard smiles warmly in return. "You didn't just trick me into helping you with your sister, did you?"

"Why would I do that? I'm naïve and innocent." Orianna smirks.

Shepard laughs. "I'm beginning to doubt that." Shepard folds his arms.

"I'm as smart as my sister… The Diwali festival begins in a few days. Have you heard of it?"

"Is it something you and your parents celebrate?"

"Yes. Five days of celebration. We light candles outside our houses to bring forth renewal, fortune and to celebrate good over evil."

"That sounds interesting. Is that all?"

"No silly. We also exchange gifts, eat sweet tasting food, bath in oil and light firecrackers. We contemplate our inner light, our soul, and beyond our physical form."

"Ah, I see. Well, then. I'm sure Miranda can help you out with those things. I know she has some candles stashed somewhere."

"Commander, Jacob's requesting permission to come aboard?"

"Request granted, Joker. Duty calls."

"You think Miranda would help?"

"Help with what, Orianna?" Miranda asks walking out of the elevator towards them.

"Every year, my parents and I celebrate the awareness of inner light. Shepard has already agreed to help." Orianna smiles back at him.

"Hah…" Shepard says being caught off guard running his hand down the back of his head.

Miranda stares at him. "Did he now?" She folds her arms.

Shepard scratches his bald head. Jacob and Kasumi step out of the elevator. "Excuse me." He walks over to them. "Jacob. Kasumi. Welcome back."

"Thanks." Jacob says a bit tired and carrying a large black luggage.

"Good to be back, Shep." Kasumi smiles.

"We'll debrief in 10."

"Yeah, alright." Jacob nods his head to Orianna and Miranda as he passes by them towards the Armory with Kasumi following close behind.

Miranda unfolds her arms. "We'll discuss it later, Ori. I need to work, now." Miranda walks past her into the Armory room.

"Fine." Orianna walks to the elevator a little miffed.

"Orianna… I'd love to help." Shepard replies.

The elevator door closes without another word from her.

**INT. NORMANDY – DEBRIEFING ROOM – AFTERNOON**

Miranda is standing off to the side with her arms folded.

"You could humor your sister a little." Shepard says walking into the room.

Miranda turns her head and stares at him as he stands next to her.

"It wouldn't hurt."

Miranda turns her head away quietly waiting for Jacob and Kasumi to arrive.

"You still feeling sick?" Shepard asks touching the lower part of her back.

She turns to look at him. "I'm fine."

Jacob and Kasumi walk into the room.

"What'ya got for us Jacob?"

"Take a look for yourself." Jacob taps on his omni-tool and brings up the video recording to play before them on the projection screen EDI set up. "We thought you might want to watch."

**INT. OMEGA – APARTMENT – EVENING**

Nikolas walks down the back street alley towards the apartment complex. He looks around cautiously. He stops and unlocks the door with a heavy decryption key. The door releases. He steps inside the room closing the door behind him. He notes the lights still on and hopes to catch Orianna off guard. He doesn't see her in the main room of the apartment. The bathroom door was slightly open. He walks over to the data terminal finding it still warm. He knew someone was here.

Kasumi uncloaks behind him to avoid him from escaping. "Find anything?"

_Miranda watches._

Nikolas quickly turns around and looks at the Japanese woman in a red, sleek outfit. "Who are you?" He asks in an Australian accent.

"I should be asking you the same question?" Kasumi walks closer to him and begins placing her hands up and down his shoulders.

"_Really?" Shepard asks with a grin. _

"_Shhh." Kasumi says hushing him up._

"I thought you'd never show up. How do you like it? Let me guess rough and cold as your exterior exhibits."

Nikolas Vidai forcibly grabs her arms. "Where is she?"

"She didn't tell me you were coming but I'll make an exception just this once..."

_Shepard gives off a small smile. "Kasumi…?"_

"_Don't worry, Shep. I won't bore you with the details."_

_Miranda gives them both a cold stare._

Nikolas was about to smack her when Kasumi blocks his attack twirls him around kicking the back of his knee to force him down. "Didn't your father ever teach you not to hit women?"

"_Apparently, not." Miranda sighs._

"You have no idea who you're dealing with bitch… release me." He yells out cold and harsh.

Jacob exits the bathroom. "You heard the lady… who do you work for?"

"Who are you people?" He asks sitting on the floor on his knees with his hands cuff behind his back. Kasumi stands nearby.

"We know you're looking for Orianna Lawson. Why?" Jacob says walking closer to him.

He laughs. "Is that what they call her? I've heard otherwise."

"My patience is growing thin. Tell me what I want to know!" Jacob says firmly.

"She's my twin sister. What do you care?"

"_His twin? That can't be right." Miranda stares downwards to think for a moment._

"_Apparently he made others in your absence, Miranda." Shepard responds folding his arms._

_Miranda shakes her head and continues to watch. _

The young man looks up at Kasumi with cold eyes. "Where the hell is Orianna?"

"Why do you want her so bad?" Jacob asks pacing back and forth.

"You're working for that bitch? Aren't you?"

"Answer the damn question." Jacob yells out forcefully.

"My family has been searching for her for 20 years. That bitch stole her from my father when we were a few months old. Help me find Orianna, so I can bring her home safely." Nikolas Vidai pleaded unconvincingly.

"Problem is… she's already dead." Jacob bluffs.

"What do you mean, she's already dead?!" He exclaims with anger.

"Yeah, just finished butchering her in the bathroom…"

_Miranda gives out a short laugh at Jacob attempt to terrify the young man._

"You're both lying."

"What do you want done with him?" Kasumi asks Jacob.

"The boss wants no witnesses."

The young man struggles free. "My father's powerful… he will find you and kill you both!"

"Oh, he won't be finding your body on Omega." Jacob struggles to bring him towards the bathroom door.

All Nikolas Vidai could see is blood smeared on the floor and inside the bathtub. "YOU BASTARD!" He struggles free and pushes Jacob into the side of the wall. Jacob lets out a grunt. Kasumi aims her gun at the young man and shoots. The tranquilizing dart hits him in the neck as he slumps down to the ground.

"Tough son-of-bitch." Jacob rubs his bruised shoulder. "Tie him up in the chair."

Jacob was about to push him down into the chair when Nikolas Vidai pushes him onto the ground with a pulse of biotic energy coming from his chest.

"What the hell?!" Jacob stands up and lifts Nikolas Vidai off the ground with his biotics. "Get over here!"

Kasumi runs and jumps on Nikolas Vidai's back pushing him down to the floor.

The video log terminates.

Miranda walks back and forth as she thinks. "He was supposed to believe Orianna is dead."

"Oh, he saw the blood and guts floating in the tub and the blood on the floor. I'm pretty sure he got the message." Jacob explains.

"What happened afterwards, Jacob?" Shepard asks unfolding his arms.

"We took a few samples of his blood and a few strains of his blonde hair. Figured you'd want to run some DNA test to confirm Nikolas's story."

Miranda looks at Jacob with a hint of satisfaction.

"Did you kill him?" Shepard asks.

"Nah, we tossed him in some back alley dumpster with some really foul smelling odor. It smelled bad, rotting flesh or… whatever."

"You should have killed him. He'll think it's just an act." Miranda says harshly.

"You wanted him to report back to dear old dad." Jacob responds with a slight irritation.

"Or at least wounded him severely…"

"Let's calm down." Shepard interrupts before the debate got even more heated.

Miranda folds her arms in front of her. "I assume no one detected your presence on Omega?"

"In and out." Jacob replies folding his arms.

"Easy as robbing a safe..." Kasumi says with a little bit of thief humor.

"That not what I heard." Miranda speaks up.

"What did you hear?" Jacob asks.

"Gang wars going rampant and you're late."

"Yeah well, that wasn't an issue after it all calmed down. We stayed out of sight." Jacob angles his head side.

"Did you at least track him after you dumbed his body?" Miranda asks again not totally satisfied with how Jacob handled it.

"Yeah, Kasumi conveniently placed a tracer on him."

Kasumi approaches closer. "Liara's agent traced his movements back to Bekenstein and then Earth."

"Strange…" Miranda thinks about it.

"Anything else?" Shepard asks them both.

"That's it…" Jacob releases his arms.

"Dismissed."

"Right, Commander." Jacob shakes his head and departs with Kasumi.

Shepard glances at Miranda. "How'd you want to handle this, Miranda?"

"I should've known my father wouldn't stop at creating others." Miranda curses.

"You never told me what your father does for a living. I'm guessing he's either a scientist or some big CEO of some research organization?"

"You're right." Miranda responds. "How in the hell could he be her twin… it's not possible. I didn't even know of his birth or any others that were created at the time, only Orianna."

"He must have kept them hidden from you where no one would suspect."

"I suppose you're right, Jon. It has to stop." Miranda stares at Shepard. "He turned that young man into exactly what he wanted." Miranda shakes her head disgusted. "I was right to take Orianna from him."

"When did you take Orianna?" Shepard asks.

"After I joined Cerberus and was more secure in my role. I monitored his operation from the bugs I implanted in his computer system. I learned he was creating another to replace me some time ago. I broke in and stole her. It wasn't the best plan, there were… complications but I made the best of it."

"We could tip off the Alliance about his illegal research operations." Shepard stops Miranda in her tracks.

"Shepard. We have no evidence of any wrong doing. They won't listen… nor care about it since he's one of the biggest contributors in biotic research and development."

"I didn't know."

Miranda walks back and forth. "Henry Eldfell Lawson"

"I've heard of that name, Eldfell. That was the facility we had to liberate from the blue suns."

"The one in the same. Yes." Miranda confirms.

"Not to mention all those innocent deaths on my hands for some petty act of revenge."

"You can't change it now. I doubt my father is fond of you for destroying the facility and costing him millions of credits." Miranda rubs her tired eyes.

"Why use Eldfell as a front company?"

"To hide all his dirty little secrets, Jon. Why else? All his secret experiments, the contract killings, extortion, theft, you name it. He's done it all. He holds a powerful position, as a CEO, and is a highly respected scientist among his peers. He's completely untouchable."

Shepard runs his hand over his bald and sighs.

"I'll need to run the DNA samples to see if he truly is her twin. Bastard." Miranda departs with haste.

**INT. NORMANDY – MORDIN'S TECH LAB – LATE AFTERNOON**

Miranda looks up at Shepard staring at her, at the door way. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Just enjoying the view… I like watching you work." He grins and walking over towards her.

"Shepard… The DNA is similar but not a match. He's a clone but genetically modified, extensively. Perhaps my father really did achieve the perfect biotic specimen after all these years. Nikolas isn't my twin and he can't be Orianna's either not from these genetic samples."

"More lies your father is spreading around to anyone that listens?" Shepard asks, changing his stance.

"I told you he's very controlling and strict. He does whatever he wants and doesn't care about hurting anyone as long as it falls within his long-term plans."

"Yeah, you mention that. What now?"

"I don't know. Maybe Liara's agent has the locations Nikolas was visiting."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Right."

"Orianna's preparing a special meal for us in a few hours. You look as if you could use a nap."

"Is this your way of asking me to sleep with you?" Miranda teases.

"I wouldn't say no."

Miranda laughs. "I suppose I could indulge you, just this once."

"You're a terrible tease, Miranda." Shepard grins.

Miranda laughs at him. "I am." She pinches his butt on the way out of Mordin's tech lab.

Shepard acts surprised by the groping. "Love it when you grab my ass during sex. It helps getting it in nice and deep."

Miranda laughs. "Haha."

**INT. EARTH – LAWSON MANSION – MAIN FOYER– LATE AFTERNOON**

Nikolas walks down the large spiralling staircase in the main foyer with the help of his father's bodyguard. The walls were white with a beautiful chandelier in middle of the room.

"Hands off me." Nikolas pats down his dark blue stripped suit and heads into his father's study.

**INT. EARTH – LAWSON MANSION – STUDY – LATE AFTERNOON**

Mr. Lawson takes a sip of his black coffee and places it back down on the coaster sitting on the end table. He watches Nikolas walk inside looking back at the guards stationed at the door.

"Leave us." Mr. Lawson stands up.

The door closes behind the two guards as they guard the door.

"Where've you been?"

"I was following a lead from the Shadow Brokers agent." Nikolas states.

"Have you learned nothing of what I've been trying to teach you?"

"She's dead father."

"Lies… She'd never allow it. She's playing you. You think I'm a fool?"

"She was on Omega during the gang wars. There was blood everywhere, on the bathroom floor, inside the tub. Her bloody hand rested over the side of the tub."

"What! What have you done?" Mr. Lawson yells back at him in disbelief.

"I walked in on them. The Japanese woman was cloaked. The killer emerged from the bathroom. He's a biotic. I fought them off and killed them. I escaped down the alley way."

"Unbelievable. Give Bobby the address. He'll clean up any loose ends." He rubs his eyes furious at what happened.

**INT. OMEGA – APARTMENT CELL BLOCK E #246 – EARLY EVENING**

The two bodyguards stake out the apartment for a half hour before entering. Once they entered inside they found furniture tossed around on the floor. The bed sheets torn and ripped off the bed.

The tall, dark haired, muscular, bodyguard walks into the bathroom to find dried up blood stains on the floor. Dry, bloody towels filled the trash basket near the sink. All that remained in the bathtub was a few streaks of blood. He tosses the bloody towels into a plastic bag and exits the bathroom. "Boss is not going to like what we found. Somebody cleaned up the mess but missed this."

"The boy?" He scoffs. "He can't kill a fly if it landed on his nose."

The bald bodyguard, in a black suit, cracks his knuckles loudly. "Let's get out of here…"

**INT. EARTH – LAWSON SECRET HEADQUARTERS – NIGHT**

Late at night, at one of the research labs, Mr. Lawson began running DNA samples under the microscope. Looking to discover the real identity of the blood found on the towel his bodyguards kindly brought back. He leans up from his position.

"As I suspected… She clearly thinks I'm that stupid to believe she could hide Orianna by this fake death." He removes the small tray from the microscope containing the blood sample and crushes it other his soles of his expensive black shoe.

The other scientist looks shocked and confused at Mr. Lawson's reaction. He departs the lab with the data pad.

* * *

***Author's note: ** I'll update and fix any errors as I find them. Thanks for the reviews!

****Added some the information from the Cerberus News Network topics from October and November.


	26. Chapter 26: Give and Take

**CHAPTER 26: GIVE AND TAKE**

**INT. NORMANDY – CAPTAIN'S CABIN – LATE MORNING**

Miranda is standing in front of Commander Shepard's computer terminal and desk tapping on her data pad. Her smile widens as Commander Shepard slips his hands around her waist planting a lingering kiss on her right cheek. Miranda closes her eyes and lets out a small audible chuckle when his lips depart.

"What are you working on?" Shepard asks.

Miranda opens her eyes turning her head in his direction.

Shepard's hand moves to take a peek of the data pad when Miranda didn't reply.

A grin emerges on his face as Miranda keeps a tight grip on it and away from his prying eyes.

"Shepard."

His body moves planting his butt on the edge of his desk. "Must be good?"

Miranda faintly smiles at him. She hands him the data pad after carefully analyzing the situation. "If you must… A checklist..." Miranda folds her arms watching him.

Shepard grins even wider as he looks down at the data pad.

_ The baby's brain, spinal cord, muscles, and skeleton bone formation are beginning to form_.

"Thanks, Miranda." Shepard stares into Miranda's beautiful eyes.

Miranda releases her arms and tilts her head. "Satisfied?"

"Carry on, Ms. Lawson." Shepard hands it back to her. The corners of his mouth rise expressing his amusement.

Miranda smirks. "You ass…"

Shepard couldn't help but laugh at her playful tone.

Miranda turns to leave his quarters. "I need to brief Jacob on our next mission."

"Miranda…"

"Yes?" Miranda turns her head.

"I'm still getting use to the idea. You, me, and junior. I don't know what it's like for you but thanks with keeping me updated."

"Of course, Commander. Anything else?"

"Now that you mentioned it. I could use a little help with…"

Miranda smiles. "Not surprising…"

"That is, if you're up to it…" Shepard tilts his head to the side giving off that sexy grin of his.

Miranda walks back up to him seductively.

Shepard grins slightly pleased with the response.

Miranda places the data pad on the desk and moves her gloved hands over his shoulder.

"I'm not."

Shepard's grin begins to fade feeling a little disappointed.

Miranda leans in and begins French kissing Shepard.

Shepard's hands begin to caress up her back finding the sensual kissing very erotic.

Miranda begins to moan as they stimulate each other. Shepard's hands move downwards towards her beautifully sculpture ass, pressing her closer into him.

Miranda is the first to break away from the kissing. "Mmh…"

Shepard's hands move upwards. "I want you, Miranda."

"Shepard." Miranda places her forehead against his barely.

"What is it?" He tilts his head.

His fingers touch her check sending a tingling sensation throughout her body. Miranda steps back just enough to avoid any further contact with him.

Shepard can feel the rejection coming from her and not wanting to be that close to him, even sexually. Miranda knew this was hard on him not being able to express his love for her in the way he wanted to feel loved by her in return.

Miranda turns her head slightly. "Shepard. It's not you..." Miranda touches her forehead trying to figure out how to explain it to him in a way he'd understand. Miranda hands slips down. "Biotics have a heighten sensitivity to touch but even more so to mass effect fields."

"So, I'm told." Shepard listens folding his arms.

"Now that I'm pregnant, it's even worse."

"Huh… really?" Shepard starts to grin finding it interesting in a teasing sort of way.

"Yes. If I'm not careful, I could… without even doing it and well… that's the point of avoiding it..."

"I doubt it will detach from having sex, Miranda."

"I know that. It's a valid concern, Shepard." Miranda looks downwards.

"No. I understand." Shepard releases his arms and was about to comfort by touching her arm with his hand but stops.

"Two or three more weeks… should be sufficient."

"Okay." Shepard replies. "You never said what you discussed with Anderson."

"Nothing you don't already know." Miranda looks at Shepard briefly looking downwards until Joker interrupts them over the intercom.

"I set course for Bekenstein, like you asked Commander."

"Okay. Fine. Joker." Shepard cuts the connection before Joker could reply. "And?" Shepard folds his arms.

Miranda sighs. "We'll discuss it after we've dealt with the problem on Bekenstein."

"We need to finalize the plan if we're going to infiltrate the facility."

"Right…" Miranda replies. "I'll inform Jacob to meet us in the debriefing room within the hour."

Shepard watches her depart without another word.

**INT. NORMANDY – CIC – LATE MORNING**

Miranda exits the elevator stepping into Combat Information Center.

Jacob is standing at the navigational map with a data pad in hand. He turns his head back watching Miranda approach. He could tell there was something different about her.

"Something wrong, Jacob?" Miranda asks.

"Uh nothing… Well, you look... different."

"Not that different." Miranda stands there next to Jacob in her white 'Cerberus' outfit without the Cerberus label attached.

"You look happy… glowing." Jacob begins to smile.

"Really?" Miranda doubted that after her talk with Shepard moments ago.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious." Jacob looks her up and down.

Miranda blinks at Jacob and his 'admiring her assets'.

"Damn, Miranda."

"Stay focused, Jacob." Miranda asks assuming her cold 'in-charge attitude'. "Anything new to report?"

"It's been quiet all night but you always tend to give me the less than exciting duties."

"About time we changed that."

"Now? You seemed pretty convinced I couldn't handle anything with a command label attached." Jacob folds him arms. "I offered to help take down the Collectors, remember?"

"If I had recommended your decision to go through the tubes, you'd be dead right now. I'd blame myself for allowing such a terrible decision to occur. Tali's a tech expert. She was the best choice. It motivated Shepard to work a little faster."

"Fine… you made your point. I could've handled being the fire leader."

Miranda thought for a moment. "I wouldn't have objected, much. Are you ready for Command, Taylor? People's lives are at stake. People die. Risk is involved. Do you let one die so that others can live? You'll need to make the hard decisions. Your conscience will get the better of you… if you're not careful."

"Commander Shepard made the right decisions. I can't believe you'd let the crew die back their without an escort." Jacob shifts his position.

"We were walking in blind. We needed everyone for the mission."

"Yeah, you and Garrus are always taking up the spotlight. Shepard never makes a mistake, always comes out on top in everything."

"Jacob… I understand the need for you to prove yourself. I'm actually glad you feel the need. I need your help on a mission."

Jacob releases his arms. "Alright, I'll bite… what is it, Miranda?"

"It could be dangerous but I think you can handle it." Miranda touches his arm. "Come on, we'll discuss it on the way."

Miranda leads him towards the debriefing room.

**INT. NORMANDY **– MEDICAL BAY – LATE MORNING

Commander Shepard walks into the medical bay late that morning.

"Can I help you, Commander?" Dr. Chakwas says turning her body slightly in her chair as she continues to sit in front of her computer terminal.

Shepard scratches the back of his head for a moment. His hand runs down the back of his head before moving back down next to his side.

"What's on your mind, Commander?"

Shepard gives out a small laugh. "Ahh…"

"Does it have to do with Ms. Lawson?"

"She… is it safe?" Shepard asks in not so many words.

Dr. Chakwas stands up. "Sex is extremely safe for most women with uncomplicated, low-risk pregnancies."

"So what are you saying, doc?" Shepard asks again.

"Is she experiencing any problems?" Dr. Chakwas asks.

"Only being a hypersensitive biotic and not wanting to be touched… no."

Dr. Chakwas could sense a little bit of sarcasm in his statement. "You have nothing to worry about, Commander. It's quite common in the first trimester not to feel 'in the mood'. Sex won't harm the baby's development but will make her susceptible to some bleeding if you're not careful, Commander."

"I… good to know."

"Anything else?" Dr. Chakwas has a slight smile on her face watching _the Commander Shepard_ squirm with wanting to ask questions.

"I think that does it for now…"

"I'll be here. If you need any more answers, Commander Shepard."

Shepard rubs his hand down towards the back of his head. "Thanks."

Dr. Chakwas watches Shepard leave the room. She smiles briefly sitting back down in her semi-comfortable chair.

******INT. NORMANDY ** – MESS HALL – LATE MORNING

Shepard walks up towards the kitchen area to grab a cup of synthetic coffee but finds none available. "Damn it."

"Shepard, do you have a moment?"

Shepard turns his head towards Orianna approaching. "Yeah."

"Joker tells me where heading back to Bekenstein?"

Shepard reaches for the small bottled water from the refrigerator. "It's a mission. We won't be there long."

"I'd like to go down to the planet…"

Before Orianna could finish her sentence Shepard interrupts. "That wouldn't be wise."

"I wouldn't be going alone."

Shepard takes a few sips. "Let me get back to you on that."

Orianna sighs. "I feel like I'm a prisoner on this ship."

"I understand, Orianna. Miranda and I are working on a solution. Be patient."

"I need something to do…" Orianna replies. "Let me help."

"Yeah… let's see what we can come up with, that you're good at."

"I'm very capable…" Orianna smiles at him.

**INT. NORMANDY – DEBRIEFING ROOM – EARLY AFTERNOON**

Shepard walks into the debriefing room a couple hours later seeing Miranda and Jacob discussing the mission perimeters from earlier this morning. The layout of the facilities is displayed as a holographic projection in front of them.

"Looks like there's a side entrance, we could go in from there." Jacob points out.

"No good. Security will be triggered without an access code of some kind." Miranda replies.

Shepard stands not far from Miranda and Jacob listening.

"What about the loading dock, in the back of the facility. We could try to gain access from there." Jacob folds his arms. "We could make a delivery of some kind."

"No. If we're not on their schedule, it'll seem out of place." Miranda continues to analyze every detail of the facility before them.

"I could hack the security system and get us inside, no problem." Kasumi adds.

"We only get one shot at this, Kasumi." Miranda folds her arms.

Shepard begins to give his input on what is presented in front of him. "Getting a security key card to gain access could be a way in. Kasumi can lift one from one of the guards through her stealth technology. Knock out the cameras, subdue the guards, and slip inside undetected."

"That could work, if they use them." Miranda replies. "Once inside we have two options. The stairway or elevator located in the back of the facility."

"They'll probably have security cameras in all entry locations." Jacob says to everyone.

"I would." Miranda starts pacing back and forth. "If my father is hiding anything of value, he'll need the elevator to reach it. I doubt he'll use the stairs. We should secure that location and proceed downwards via the elevator. Once we're there. There is no telling what we'll discover. We'll need to stay sharp and stay in cover. No mistakes."

Shepard nods. "Agreed."

"Miranda. What are we looking for down there?" Jacob asks folding his arms.

"Honestly, I don't know. But he'll have a computer database running somewhere for his… scientific experiments. We should be on the lookout for them. We'll download any information we can. Again, my father will most likely have a security system monitoring them. We'll need to safely by-pass them so we're not discovered."

"Thank you for flying Normandy Express route to Bekenstein. A planet full of rich snobby people who'll take your money and your soul…"

Shepard touches his earpiece. "Joker, knock it off…"

"Lighten up, Commander… trying to have a little fun. Shh... Hard ass."

Shepard shakes his head in disapproval. "Are we clear on what we're doing? Our assignments?"

"Yeah, Commander." Jacob nods.

"No problem, Shep. In and out." Kasumi says with a smile.

"Good. Get geared up and meet me in the cargo hold for departure." Shepard pushes his hands away from the debriefing table.

Jacob and Kasumi leave.

"I'll meet you there in five minutes, Commander. I need to grab a few items."

"Miranda… don't you…"

"Shepard. Don't even say it…" Miranda cuts Shepard off with a cold glare.

"Let me finish… Don't forget to bring your armor." Shepard departs the debriefing room.

"Right." Miranda follows behind him. She didn't like the fact that he was being overly protective of her lately but then again, she felt the same way when he got shot by the unknown sniper on the Turian planet, Invictus.

**EXT. BEKENSTEIN – LANDING ZONE NEAR FACILITY – EARLY AFTERNOON**

Jacob, Kasumi, Miranda and Shepard step out of the shuttle one at a time. "Was it really necessary to park so far away from our target?"

Miranda smiles at Jacob. "First rule of any spy operation is to never allow your enemy to see you coming."

They walk down the slopped hill covered with trees and brush towards the side of the facility.

"A little walk isn't going to hurt you, Jacob."

"Funny Commander… I was just thinking of a quick and easy escape that's all."

"If we all stick to the plan…" Shepard stops them dead in their tracks. He nods his head for them to take cover.

A heavy-duty truck, with a large brown cloth covers the back of the truck; it continues to drive down the dirt road towards the back of the facilities and loading dock.

"Strange. Shuttling in supplies would make more sense than driving a primitive vehicle."

"Eh. Miranda, we can tell them later, if you want." Shepard grins.

"Get moving Commander." Miranda replies with smile of her own.

"Hold on…" Jacob says. "Look…"

The truck begins to sink into the ground as it's lowered.

"I guess that answers your question?"

"Not really, Jacob."

They continue walking closer until they are within viewing range of the targets in question.

Shepard squats down on one knee and pulls out his Cerberus issued binoculars and survey's the area around the building. "Alright… We have one guard near the side entrance, two in the front and three in the back near the cargo docking bay." Shepard looks back at Kasumi. "You're up…"

"I'll be back in no time." Kasumi walks past them and cloaks.

Shepard grunts getting back up on his other foot.

Jacob couldn't help but crack a joke. "Don't tell me you're getting old, Shepard."

"Hardly, Jacob… exercised my thighs a little too much this morning." Shepard grins looking at Miranda.

Miranda barely looks at Shepard as she keeps her eyes focused on the building in front of her. Shepard could almost see her faintly smiling.

"Right…" Jacob stares at both Shepard and Miranda. "You might be out of practice, Commander. Working muscles you haven't worked in a while."

Miranda chuckles slightly. "Gee, that must be it. I thought it was my armor wearing me down."

Shepard and Jacob watch Miranda get a better view of the building by taking Shepard's binoculars.

"Kasumi, here… I've disabled the security camera and lifted a keycard, surprisingly. Just waiting on you to come and knock him out."

Shepard touches his earpiece. "We're on our way…"

With the guard knocked out. Jacob and Kasumi tie him up with a piece of cloth covering his mouth. They'd be long gone before anyone found him in the woods.

**INT. BEKENSTEIN – PHARMACUTICAL FACILITY – MAIN AREA – EARLY AFTERNOON**

Miranda, Jacob, Kasumi and Shepard slip into the door and crouch down near the end of the hall. Shepard nods his head in the direction of the security camera. Kasumi stands next to Shepard and taps on her Omni-tool to create a loop video feed. Shepard looks at his Omni-tool and finds nobody on his scanner. He moves his head to look around.

Small offices with the appearance of a business type setting. He points to Jacob and waves him on ahead. Kasumi cloaks and follows Jacob. Kasumi stops him. He takes cover behind a small desk cubicle as she disables another security camera near the elevator. She sees a security guard walking the halls.

Shepard and Miranda head down the hallway and duck behind the desk not far behind Jacob. As soon as the guard turns left down the hallway, Kasumi swipes the keycard to activate the elevator. It clicks open. Kasumi still cloaked, waves her Omni-tool on the elevator's camera, looping it like the others. "Shep… move… now." She whispers.

Shepard motions Miranda with him towards the elevator. With Jacob following, the elevator door almost touches Jacob. "That was close." He whispers.

Miranda frowns at Jacob and places her finger in front of her mouth. Jacob shrugs his shoulder. Miranda rolls her eyes.

The elevator heads down to sublevel three.

The first two sublevels were all they could discover from the orbital scans. The first sublevel, a fully equipped research labs and offices. The second sublevel, mainly housed a manufacturing setup with drugs being packaged through conveyer belts, completely unremarkable but loud. The third sublevel was unknown but Miranda had a haunch what could be there.

**INT. BEKENSTEIN – PHARMACUTICAL FACILITY – ELEVATOR/SUBLEVEL THREE – AFTERNOON**

A security guard stands in front of the elevator door. He turns when it opens. Shepard grabs the guard from behind and knocks him unconscious.

Kasumi waves her Omni-tool in front of the hallway camera causing the feedback to loop. The hallways appear quiet until she hears some footsteps in the distance approaching their location. Kasumi waves her fingers at them to drag the guard into the janitor's closet across the hall. They step inside closing the door quietly. All within the cramped closet, except Kasumi, they hear the heels of the woman's shoe click on the floor as she walks.

"Test subject 46 seems to be having some issues, genetically… unsure what is causing her cellular break down to occur."

"Mr. Lawson wants all of the subjects terminated at once." The voice of a young male says stopping just in front of the janitor's closet.

"Nikolas… but we're so close to a break through, I can feel it."

"He doesn't take kindly to failed experiments. I'm here to see to it personally that they all die."

"God… they're helpless, innocent, children. This is just wrong and you know it."

Nikolas pulls out his gun and cocks it. "Move, now!" He demands.

Shepard watches Miranda's biotic's start to flare but he calms her down with touch, a look not to do it. Miranda's blue mist fades.

The footsteps decrease into the distance. Jacob places the guard down in the corner getting tired of holding on to him. Kasumi walks towards the closet door and opens it.

"Nikolas, is here in the facility." Kasumi whispers to Miranda and Shepard.

"We heard." Miranda whispers. "We have to find these 'test subjects' they're talking about."

"I've located one of their server rooms. It might tell us more?" Kasumi leads them down the hallway to the right in the direct opposite.

Jacob, Shepard and Miranda follow behind. Kasumi having taken care of another camera stands at the door way to the server room. "Damn… this will set off the alarm, if I use it. Will need to hack it or find another keycard."

"Here." Jacob steps forward. "I snagged it from the guard's pocket. It has a level three clearance." Jacob hands it to Kasumi.

"Here goes."

Shepard keeps an eye out looking up and down the hallway.

The door clicks open.

A sigh of relief could be heard from everyone as they enter inside the main frame server room.

"I thought there would be more people here."

"Maybe they're on lunch, Commander…" Jacob jokes.

Miranda walks over to one of the computer terminals and begins taping on the holographic interface with Liara's security keypad hook to it bypassing the security lockdown. Miranda rapidity looks through the files for anything of value.

Shepard could tell Miranda was getting irritated. "Relax…"

"There's absolutely nothing of value… shipping manifests to Earth, the Citadel… wait… I think I found something. Damn it…"

"What?" Shepard asks concerned.

"There is a reference to a shipping manifest to Biotech-Pharmaceutical on Illium. A shipment of Biotic-Suppressant hormone drugs sent two months ago. The shipment was signed by my father."

"That's not good."

"No it isn't. Ms. Dynnex was in over her head dealing with my father." Miranda shakes her head. "He's involved in…" Miranda sighs. "He's keeps getting involved in my affairs and my contacts. God…"

"Anything else we can use?" Shepard asks.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem likely. There has to be more."

"Maybe we're on the wrong level?" Jacob says to Miranda.

"Maybe… I'll download everything just to be safe."

The alarms blare outside in the hallways. Red lights swirl.

"What the hell did you do?" Jacob asks walking up to her.

"I didn't do anything, yet." Miranda retorts back.

"SECURITY LOCKDOWN INITIATED… FACILITY WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 5 MINUTES. REPEAT. FACILITY WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 5 MINUTES. NO FURTHER WARNINGS WILL BE ISSUED."

"Great…" Jacob sighs.

Miranda taps on the holographic keyboard and transfers all known files to secure data pad. "Shepard, we have to find those files of the failed test subjects… It has to be here."

"Alright, you two head out. We'll meet you back at the shuttle." Shepard orders.

"You'll never make it out time. You'll need me." Kasumi replies.

Miranda having finished downloading the shipping manifests and other unknown data, she puts the data pad into her armor slot pocket to review later.

They walk towards the door as Kasumi scouts on ahead. Shepard checks his Omni-tool floor layout. "Kasumi… seems to be a stairway up ahead."

"I found it… it leading down one level."

"Let's check it out." Shepard, Miranda and Jacob follow Kasumi down the stairway to the lower level. They wait.

"Looks like another research laboratory… wait. I see Nikolas and the research lady. Bastard just shot her in the head. He's torching the place with gasoline. He's crazier than I thought."

Shepard and Miranda walk low and around the corner towards Nikolas. "Hands up, where I can see them!" Shepard points his gun at him from behind.

Miranda pulls her gun on Nikolas as does Jacob.

Nikolas laughs out loud. "So, the bitch isn't dead after all… and you're both working for her. I should have guessed." He turns and throws a couple of sharp knives their way.

"Lookout." Miranda yells as she pushes Shepard down to duck and cover. The knives barely miss her and Shepard.

"Thanks but isn't this my job?" Shepard smirks with Miranda in his lap.

"You should be grateful." Miranda slowly gets up crouching behind the research lab's long counter.

Shepard chuckles. "More than you know, Miranda."

"Be quiet… he'll hear you." Miranda winks at him.

Jacob uses pull on Nikolas but Nikolas activated his own biotic force field making Jacob's attempt ineffective. "Damn, what kind of biotic are you. I can't do shit to him."

Nikolas laughs. "The biotic destiny of the human race as my father intended. You're all failures in the eyes of thy father. And you'll all be dead in a matter of minutes… father will be pleased." Nikolas glances at his stop watch. "Three minutes and 45 seconds and counting…"

"You'll be dead too." Jacob yells back.

"You think so? You have no idea the lengths my father went to make me the biotic god!" He throws a warp bomb towards Jacob direction.

"Jacob, lookout." Miranda yells out.

Jacob is knocked out cold briefly from the blast.

"You'll die for that!" Miranda curses.

"Yeah, come and try bitch. I'm right here! Times a ticking… You have exactly three minutes and 30 seconds. Tick, tock, tick, tock…" He says in a cocky manner.

Shepard pulls his gun on Nikolas and shoots him in the leg. Nikolas screams. In retaliation Nikolas throws a warp explosion Shepard's way. "Miranda! Move! Now!" He ducks and rolls out of the way.

Miranda moves farther away from Shepard giving him room to escape the blast. Shepard lifts his head up over the counter to see where that fucker Nikolas has gone. "You're a predictable little bastard."

"Really?" Nikolas still feeling like he has the upper hand in the battle. "I'm out here in the open and you all cower before me. Just as it should be."

"You sure are arrogant son-of-a-bitch." Miranda couldn't figure out why the gun shot didn't do anything to him. She couldn't see any blood seeping out from his wound. _"Hmph… must have been faking it… or Shepard missed entirely. Unlikely. Accelerated healing perhaps?"_

"I succeeded in father's eyes where you failed… dear sister."

"I didn't fail… you turned into exactly what he wanted… you take orders from him like a bitch." Miranda moves around the edge of the long research counter.

"oooh…" Shepard cackles. "That's gotta hurt…"

"You should talk! You stole father's attention from me!"

"I never had it! Not until I ran away." Miranda yells back.

Nikolas paces back and forth. "All I ever hear about is your fucking name! How you stole Orianna from him!"

"And yet here you are doing his dirty work. You're just a tool for whatever purpose…" Miranda retorts back trying to find a way to take him down.

"You're lying!"

"Your father did a piece of work on you, Nikolas. I hear abuse runs in your family…." Shepard antagonizes the young lad.

"You don't know of what you speak…" Nikolas tosses another knife at Shepard.

Shepard ducks just in time. "You sure are a lousy shot."

Nikolas snorts. "I tire of this shit." He takes out a packet of matches from his pants pocket. "You'll all be dead in two minutes and 25 seconds… unless the fire and smoke kill you first. I'll enjoy watching you burn to death… dear sister."

Nikolas was about to flick the match light on to the spilled gasoline. Kasumi jumps him from behind only to be flung backwards. "Uugh…" Kasumi slams into the back of the wall. The match drops, igniting the gasoline on the floor. The fire moves rapidly across the back of the room.

"Not if I kill you first." Miranda nods at Jacob who awoke and was ready. Miranda executes her overload biotic ability to disable his shields while Jacob uses his biotic power, pull, to knock Nikolas off his feet. Nikolas throws up his arms and sends a shockwave Jacob's way again.

"Damn, not again!" Jacob jumps far enough out of the way.

Nikolas starts to walk up towards Jacob to finish him off. Miranda throws her warp at Nikolas to stop his health from regenerating.

Shepard stands up from behind the counter and whacks Nikolas in the face with the end of his shotgun. Nikolas steps backwards as he is taken by surprise. Shepard hits Nikolas again but this time in the stomach with the end of his gun.

"Shepard, move!" Miranda executes her biotic slam on Nikolas. "Night, night!"

Nikolas's chest hits the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He moans out loud and tries to get up. Shepard's pins Nikolas down to the ground with the weight of his body.

Miranda runs over to Kasumi to check up on her and helps her up.

"I'm fine. How's Jacob?" Kasumi asks as she starts to cough from the smoke.

"I'm okay, Kasumi." Jacob groans heading over to them. "We have to clear out of here… we've got less than a minute and 30 seconds by my calculations."

"You'll never make it out alive." Nikolas struggles to get free. "Get off me!"

"Shepard. We need him alive." Miranda yells out.

"Location of the test subjects, now!" Commander Shepard asks keeping a tight grip on Nikolas.

"Dead… All dead…" Nikolas tries to laugh but is having difficulty breathing from the smoke filling up the large room.

Miranda starts to cough. "Come on… we need to get out of here."

Shepard releases his grip a little as he starts to move upwards.

Miranda starts to walk towards the stairs following behind Kasumi and Jacob.

Nikolas slips his hand along the side of his pants pocket and takes out a short shiny razor-edge knife. "Father knows what you did..." Just then Nikolas manages to partially stab Shepard's, less armored inner thigh.

Shepard yells out in pain. "AHHH!" Without another thought, Shepard snaps the kid's neck in retaliation. Nikolas body falls limp to the ground.

Miranda turns her head and runs over without hesitation to Shepard's side with concern in her eyes. "Jon?"

"Ahh!" Shepard touches the knife about to pull it out.

"Wait!" Miranda examines the knife wound with her Omni-tool. "Damn it, Jon. Did you have to kill him? Now we'll never know."

"Too risky..." Shepard jokes.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Shepard!"

"Is it bad?" He asks watching Miranda.

"It's not that deep, thank god. It's barely half-an-inch deep."

Miranda stands up looking around the lab for some medical supplies. She begins looking through drawers. Trying to resist the urge to cough but that wasn't happening.

"Miranda, there's no time to patch him up… We have to move! Now!" Jacob says rushing over to her.

The fire continues to approach them from the back of the room with intense heat.

"Jacob's right… we're dead if we stay here." Kasumi pleads.

"Back off!" Miranda waves her hand away from Jacob grabbing her. She finds a roll of cloth, medi-gel and a syringe. "What good that will do." She tosses the syringe to the ground.

Miranda rushes over to Shepard once again.

"Can I remove it, now?" Shepard asks.

"I wouldn't but we don't have a lot of options. If I can tie this cloth around tight enough, it should stop the bleeding. You might feel a bit of tingly sensation. Your leg might go numb."

Miranda secures cloth wrappings as tight as she can but Shepard squeezes the cloth a bit tighter wincing a bit more as she placed it around each side of the knife wound.

"It's going to hurt like a son-of-a-bitch."

Shepard snorts. "I've been through worse."

Miranda smirks. "I suppose you have…"

Shepard pulls out the knife tossing it to the side. He winces but deals with it like a man.

Miranda slaps some medi-gel over the wound and begins wrapping another cloth over the wound. Blood begins to diminish with each wrap. "You'll need to walk."

"Go. Move out! Now!" Shepard orders Kasumi and Jacob gawking at him and Miranda.

An explosion could be heard from above as the dust comes down from the ceiling.

Miranda helps Shepard as best she could up the set of stairs.

"No good. The door's blocked by debri on the other side." Miranda sighs.

"Keep moving up." Shepard replies wincing through the pain.

The whole foundation begins to shake.

"Damn it…" Miranda coughs even more from the smoke coming from underneath the door.

"It's too hot to open. The fire is out control on that side of the building." Kasumi replies.

Drops of sweat slide off Shepard face as he leans his back against the side of the wall to rest.

"We can make…" Kasumi pleads as she walks up the next step of stairs and exit.

Miranda brushes the sweat from his face. "Come on, Shepard."

Shepard continues up the stairs one step at a time with Miranda's help. Jacob walks behind them to help when and if they needed it.

"This level's okay… hurrying your asses up would help." Kasumi yells.

Miranda, Shepard and Jacob step out into the hallway exiting the stair way. Shepard leans against the wall coughing.

"Down the hallway, looks like an exit…" Replies Kasumi.

"Or we're all dead." Jacob says watching Kasumi walking briskly ahead looking at her Omni-tool.

Shepard's pace starts to slow down tremendously.

Miranda glances back at Shepard limping. The cloth dressing soaked with blood. "You're losing too much blood."

"I'm fine!" Shepard hobbles along. Shepard winces with every step. Miranda helps him despite his attempts to walk on his own.

Kasumi heads over to a small window looking at the capital city of Bekenstein in the distance.

"Back up Kasumi." Jacob shoots at the floor length glass window but it only cracks. Jacob and Miranda combine their biotic efforts and blast the window out.

"No way to jump down unharmed." Miranda comments at the concrete cargo docking pad below. "Clearly 15 feet at least."

"Damn there has to be another way out." Jacob sighs.

"We don't have a choice!" Miranda yells back.

More explosions begin to shake the building. The fire begins to tear through from the lower level in the back of building for which they came.

"Jacob. Use your biotic pull to float us down?" Shepard suggests limping over towards the window.

"In theory, it could work." Miranda nods in agreement. "At most it will slow down the rate at which we'd fall."

Parts of the ceiling and floor begin to collapse as if the entire building was going to collapse in on itself.

"Don't care, as long as we're out of here." Jacob executes his pull on Kasumi as she floats out the window and downwards.

Miranda starts to cough again from the smoke.

Shepard barks out orders. "Miranda go…"

Miranda stands ready as Jacob pulls her too as she floats down with Kasumi ready to grab hold of her pulling her down to the ground.

Jacob starts to cough as the deep black smoke comes out the window. "You're next, Shepard."

Jacob getting fatigued focuses all his biotic energy once again to float Shepard out and downwards towards Miranda and Kasumi. Miranda catches Shepard with a variation of her own biotics.

Miranda touches his face with her hand looking him over. Shepard hops on one foot wincing in pain again. "Thanks. I'm alright."

"Jacob!" Miranda yells out to him.

Jacob coughs. "I'm here." Jacob stands near the edge.

**EXT. BEKENSTEIN – PHARMACUTICAL FACILITY – DOCKING PLATFORM – AFTERNOON**

Miranda launches Jacob into the air with her own biotics and brings him over to her with some pull of her own. Her arms pull him towards her as she collapse onto her knees slightly exhausted by the attempt. Kasumi catches Jacob just in time.

"Thanks. I didn't think you could do that." Jacob coughs a bit more.

"I learned a few tricks recently." Miranda smiles and stands up.

"Oh…?" Jacob looked surprised.

"It's a long story." Miranda walks over to Shepard.

Shepard taps on his earpiece. "We're ready for pick up." Shepard activates his locater beacon. The shuttle arrives before them.

"You know…" Miranda starts but is interrupted by Jacob.

"Commander… You could have just called the damn shuttle?" Jacob says with disgust.

"Oh… yeah, I could've but this was more fun." Shepard jokes.

They all laugh out loud after a moment of angry looks.

"Damn… funny, Shepard." Jacob couldn't stop laughing. "Never a dull moment."

"Hey, you were all resourceful." Shepard winces.

Miranda nervously concerned at the dark blood stained cloth wrappings around his leg. "Enough. We need to get Shepard to the Normandy."

The shuttle quickly departs upwards into the sky with everyone on board.

The building collapses into a large underground hole several miles down. Fire and explosions erupt outwards.

**INT. NORMANDY – MEDICAL BAY – EARLY EVENING**

Two hours later.

Miranda leans her butt against one of the bed cots covering her eyes briefly. Orianna briskly walks into the medical bay concerned. "Miranda?"

"I'm fine, Ori." Miranda opens her eyes and stands up.

"What happened?" Orianna turns her head towards Shepard lying on the bed resting to the right of her. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. He needs to rest for a bit." Miranda folds her arms.

Shepard coughs as he begins to wake up.

Miranda walks over towards him touching his forehead.

"How am I, doc?"

"You'll live, Commander. Feeling better?"

"A kiss wouldn't hurt."

Miranda smirks.

"Not like I haven't seen you two sucking faces before, sis." Orianna adds.

Miranda laughs to hide her uncomfortable feelings.

"She has a point…" Shepard grins slightly.

Miranda smiles faintly.

"I don't know how you do it, Commander but you're lucky that knife wound didn't cause significant damage." Dr. Chakwas analyzes the results on the data pad.

"It must be luck… with this beautiful woman by my side." Shepard brings his hand up to touch the side of her waist.

Miranda closes her eyes briefly.

"Your muscles will be sore for a couple of days, given the location and the few stitches to repair the damage. Rest is in order, Commander."

"Sounds good."

"Miranda, can I have a word with you in private?" Dr. Chakwas walks over towards her desk.

"Yes, what is it?" Miranda, occupied with her own thoughts.

"Are you alright, dear?" Dr. Chakwas asks with concern.

Miranda glances up at Dr. Chakwas, Shepard and Orianna talking quietly with each other.

"I'm worried recent events may have damaged him… unintentionally, on my part." Miranda lowers her head, eyes beginning to fill up. Miranda wipes a tear away… feeling her control over her emotions slipping, irritating her even more. "I… I haven't used my biotics at all until today. Trying… to safeguard against anything that could possibly go wrong with... him."

"It's only natural to feel a little concerned. We can run a few tests to put your mind at ease."

"Yes but not here." Miranda turns towards the exit.

"Fine. Lead the way."

Miranda and Dr. Chakwas leave the medical bay.

**INT. NORMANDY – MEDICAL BAY – EVENING**

Joker hobbles inside the medical bay walking over to Shepard and Orianna. "Commander…"

"Joker? What's on your mind?"

"Just got a message from Garrus, he's on the Citadel."

"Good…"

"Maybe we can visit?" Orianna asks politely.

Joker nods in agreement. "Yeah, it would be nice to get a little shore leave…"

Shepard eyes search both Orianna and Joker's expression.

"Hell, Orianna is itching to get off the ship… uh so I've heard." Joker quickly becomes quiet.

"A steak sounds real good." Shepard adds.

"I know, right?" Joker adds.

"Okay… set course for the Citadel, Joker. Inform Garrus. I don't expect we'll run into any trouble but if we do, we'll leave, ASAP."

"Finally!" Orianna says gleefully.

"Glad you're okay, Commander. From what happened down there." Joker says with some relief.

"It was nothing…"

Joker nods and departs.

Shepard grins slightly. "You're going to help me smooth it over with your sister, Orianna."

"Why would she have a problem with it? She needs to get out more, anyhow." Orianna mischievously grins at him walking around the bed. "We've got a lot of sister stuff to do… shopping, gossiping… about you… and the wedding!"

"Good luck with that." Shepard laughs.

Orianna stops midway towards the exit. "You two are getting married, right?"

Shepard faintly snorts. "Yeah, at some point… but not right now."

"Hmph…" Orianna turns around and leaves the room. "We'll see."

Shepard laughs scratching the back of his bald head. He tosses the thin white sheet off him and moves his feet over towards the side.

"Miranda does some fine work; barely feel any pain at all." He comments as his hand runs over the thin layered skin-like bandage, visible enough to see underneath. "Hmmph."

He steps down and manages to pull up his black pants up and over his butt pressing down his package as he zips up his pants. "Damn… really need to get laid."

"Shepard… Miranda is in Mordin's Tech lab speaking with Dr. Chakwas in a lengthy scientific discussion, should I inform her to meet you in your quarters for a needed sexual release?"

Shepard starts shaking his head at EDI's interruption and his thoughts verbally expressed. "Spying on me again, EDI?"

"I'm monitoring the crew for any issues that may need my assistance." EDI replies.

"No. That won't be necessary, EDI."

"Very well, Shepard."

**INT. NORMANDY – MORDIN'S TECH LAB – EARLY EVENING**

Miranda, with her arms folded underneath her breasts, listens to Dr. Chakwas but Miranda's mind is elsewhere. Miranda could see Dr. Chakwas lips moving and something about being a doctor on an Alliance ship and what she's learned and experienced over the years. None of that really registered nor was important.

"Here I am boring you with my service record."

Miranda gives off a fake half smile.

"I haven't always been in favor of your relationship with Commander Shepard… nor the Cerberus affiliation that existed when I first joined this mission."

"I understand." Miranda tilts her head to the left slightly continuing to listen.

"I only joined this mission because I knew Commander Shepard would need my help and frankly we've been through a lot since his time in the Alliance. I'm only here for Commander Shepard and to take care of Joker."

"Of course." Miranda eyes look down at the floor.

"But after working with this crew and what we went through stopping the collectors… this crew isn't what I'd consider the 'Cerberus' I've been familiar with in the past."

Miranda decides to divulge information Dr. Chakwas may already know. "That's because the majority of them are ex-alliance… an illusion of sorts orchestrated by the Illusive man. He wanted Shepard to feel 'comfortable'. It was never my intention to become 'involved' with Commander Shepard."

"I suspected as much. And here you are at this particular moment in time… having his child." Dr. Chakwas smiles at Miranda.

"Yes, ironic how it all turned out." Miranda turns her head slightly to the right thinking.

"The Commander can be quite influential with the people he meets and cares about."

"Yes… the perfect candidate." Miranda unfolds her arm feeling a little bit annoyed.

"But you came to me about a concern for the unborn child."

"I'm more concerned with my biotics interfering with the development of, as Shepard refers to him, 'junior' and the fear of cancer ravaging his fragile structure. I'll never forgive myself if I was to blame for his premature death."

Dr. Chakwas steps forward. "Fear of the unknown can be quite debilitating but let's take a look through the trans-abdominal ultrasound before jumping to conclusion, shall we?"

"Fine." Miranda turns to see Commander Shepard entering the room unexpectedly.

Shepard walks slowly up to the both of them.

"Commander? You should be resting. Doctor's orders." Miranda folds her arms staring at him intently.

"I'm fine." Shepard stops. "What's going on in here?"

Dr. Chakwas is the first to speak up. "About to run a trans-abdominal ultrasound per Miranda's request."

"And you weren't going to inform me?" Shepard asks tilting his head a little pissed.

"You're here now. We can begin." Miranda unfolds her arms and begins to unzip the front her white 'Cerberus' top.

Shepard runs his hand down the back of his head. "Yeah, thanks." He says with sarcasm.

Dr. Chakwas brings the monitor over towards the examination table.

Miranda begins to lie down on the cold examination table with her top open exposing her bare skin and black bra.

Shepard moves towards the end of the table to have a better view of the monitor.

Dr. Chakwas begins to place the small device on Miranda's lower region moving it around to find the hidden treasure within.

"I don't see anything." Shepard says with some doubt.

"You won't, really. Not yet, Shepard. He's about the size of a grain of rice."

"Huh."

Miranda turns her focus back to the monitor. "There… on the monitor." Miranda points towards the area. "I clearly detect a yolk sac and embryo adjacent to each other."

"He's developing as expected." Dr. Chakwas smiles at the next revelation of information. "Embryo cardiac activity is present at 125 bpm."

"Is that good?" Shepard asks confused.

"Yes, Shepard. Very good news." Miranda smiles at him.

"Good." Shepard faintly gives off a smile.

"The next three to six weeks will reveal a lot more. The growth of all his organs and features will be more visible as well." Miranda continues to add.

Shepard changes his stance. "We can celebrate."

Miranda smiles beginning to sit up as Dr. Chakwas moves the devices away.

Shepard approaches as Miranda zips up her top. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Shepard walks with Miranda towards the exit.

**INT. NORMANDY – CIC/ELEVATOR – EARLY EVENING**

They exit into the CIC heading for the elevator.

"I need a bite to eat before I head off to bed, Shepard."

"Okay." Shepard replies as he taps on the button to call the elevator. The elevator door opens. They step inside.

Miranda turns her head watching Shepard leans against the back of wall quietly looking ahead lost in thought.

"Shepard…"

He turns his head in her direction with a tired expression of his own.

"I'm sorry…" Miranda says softly with sincerity in her voice.

He turns his head back looking downwards. "I'm glad you're okay, Miranda."

"I didn't want Ori to know, overhear." Miranda steps closer. "I promise to keep you involved."

Shepard remains quiet.

"You… events earlier. I didn't want to worry you."

Shepard turns his head in Miranda's direction. "I understand."

"I can't believe what happened. Nikolas is dead. All those innocent little lives... lost." Miranda shakes her head in disbelief.

"Don't beat yourself up over. Like he said, they were already dead."

"That doesn't make it right!" Miranda raises her voice in protest.

"No, it doesn't. He has little regard for human life even children, it seems."

Miranda exhales and turns facing the elevator door as it opens. "No, he doesn't."

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – EARLY EVENING**

Miranda steps into the mess hall with Shepard walking around the corner towards the kitchen.

"I should warn you, Orianna's going to try and steal you away for a girl-on-girl bonding session." Shepard's lips begin to smile wide.

Miranda knew he was joking. "I'm sure that's a fantasy of yours… it won't be coming true."

Shepard laughs. "Not what I meant…"

Miranda opens the refrigerator taking out the last remaining cold bottled water. "I'm sure it was a slip of the tongue, on your part."

"She needs a little more freedom than you're allowing her." Shepard finally spoke up.

Miranda twists off the cap with a bit more force. "I know that Shepard."

"So…" Shepard leans his butt against the back of the kitchen counter. "What's for dinner?"

"How should I know?" Miranda says sarcastically thinking about what Shepard said.

"We could dock and go have dinner. Some place nice?" Shepard watches Miranda intently.

Miranda takes another sip of water. She could tell he was up to something. "Tired. Tomorrow would be better, Shepard."

"Yeah." He taps on his earpiece. "Joker… It'll have to wait until morning."

"What? Alright… Fine."

"You're planning, what exactly?" Miranda tilted her head.

"It'll have to wait… XO's orders." Shepard teased looking into the refrigerator. "What do have to work with? The workings of a salad?"

"Fine… I'll get the plates." Miranda places her bottled water on the counter top next to the sink.

Shepard and Miranda work together to make dinner. Shepard slices up some tomatoes while Miranda adds lettuce and broccoli to each plate.

Miranda leans in closer to Shepard taking a thin piece of tomato into her mouth. Shepard's turns his head in her direction. They look into to each other's eyes, lips and smile at each other. Shepard raises his eyebrows, flirting. Miranda lets out a hearty chuckle. She moves her lips closer to his, teasing his lips. A slow delicate kiss, lips touch and linger.

"There you are!" Orianna approaches them.

Miranda moves her head back slowly away smiling. "Yes, you found us. Unfortunately, I'm heading to bed after this light snack."

"It's really not that late sis? Or is this your way of telling me you and the Commander need some intimate time to…"

"Hah!" Miranda exclaims. "Ori…"

With a straight face, Shepard replies to Orianna. "No, she really is going to bed without getting any, Orianna." Shepard teases profusely.

"Shepard!" Miranda exclaims again reaching for her bottled water.

"Hmm… need any help?" Orianna asks playfully.

Shepard stares at Orianna for second unsure what she was implying. "No. I got this. You two go, sit, and chat. It'll be ready in a couple of minutes."

"Come on sis…" Orianna smiles at Miranda as they walk over towards the mess hall tables. "Guess everything's okay with you two?" They sit next to each other.

"Yes, Ori. Why?" Miranda watches Shepard for a moment turning her attention back to her sister. "Better yet, tell me what Shepard is planning? Where are we going?"

"He hasn't told you?"

"No, he hasn't. Not yet. I have ways of finding out, so talk." Miranda takes a sip of her bottled water.

Orianna laughs. "This could be fun."

"Orianna…" Miranda sighs.

"Tell me about…" Orianna thinks long and hard.

Shepard walks over to the table carrying three plates of salad.

"When you two first kissed? How was it and where did it happen?" Orianna takes her plate from Shepard.

Shepard grins as he sits opposite of Miranda. "It wasn't easy…"

"What?" Miranda questions Shepard's response.

Shepard grins. "I couldn't wait until she tore my clothes off..."

Orianna smiles and laughs at him.

Miranda on the other hand remained quiet keeping a straight face while she ate the rest of her salad.

"Was it before the engine room?" Orianna asks then takes a bite of her salad.

Shepard grins. He could feel Miranda's eyes piercing into his very soul. "I thought it was great…"

"Unexpected…" Miranda finally reveals. "Shepard believes you need more tasks on board the Normandy?"

"I do want to help!" Orianna confirms.

"I'm sure we can accommodate that request. As long as you keep on top of your college studies, while you're here."

"Of course I can, Miranda!"

Shepard leans back in his chair watching them both together, happy. He smiled slightly.

"We'll need to give you a title… perhaps civilian liaison, will suffice?"

"What will I be doing?"

"You'll need to keep me updated on our food and water supply. Work with Dr. Chakwas making sure we have adequate medical supplies and obtaining more with diplomatic negotiations. You could also add moral officer to list. Making sure the crew, what we have left, is happy with planned activities."

"Sounds good." Shepard replies.

Orianna nods in agreement. "It's mostly what I'd do anyways, if I was running a colony of my own."

"Exactly." Miranda stands up from her chair. "It's settled then. I expect your report in the morning, 8 a.m. sharp. And afterwards we can discuss the remaining classes you've yet to take."

Orianna smiles and stands up. "Thank you, Miranda." Orianna reaches out and hugs her sister. Miranda returns the gesture. She stands back and smiles. "You have the bridge, Commander. I'll see you in morning." Miranda departs the mess hall.

"I better get started…" Orianna smiles wide at Shepard. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Shepard watches Orianna head towards Miranda's office to work on her new assignment.

Shepard turns his eyes back towards the empty plates. He stands up and proceeds to walk towards the elevator.

"Hey, Shep." Kasumi steps out of the women's bathroom.

"How are you two?" Shepard asks concerned.

"We're fine. You?" Kasumi asks.

Shepard walks towards the elevator. "Alright." Shepard hits the elevator button.

"Going to get a bite to eat…" Kasumi replies not sure what to say about what happened earlier on the planet.

"Not much available…"

"Tell me something I don't already know." Kasumi folds her arms.

"Orianna's our new moral officer." Shepard smirks.

"Really? I thought I was. No matter. I'll help regardless." Kasumi smiles at him. "I'll suggest we all have a movie night."

Shepard scratches his head. "Poker sounds good."

"I know a few movies... Miranda might enjoy."

"Huh... some girl flick, I take it?"

"Who doesn't like a good romance?"

Shepard grins stepping inside the elevator.

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S CABIN – EVENING**

Shepard steps into his quarters later that evening. He rubs his eyes briefly with his hand as they move down his face and around to the back of his neck rubbing it.

Miranda steps out the bathroom wearing only a towel. Her hair wet from the shower. She turns her head catching him. "Admiring the view, Commander?"

Miranda continues walking towards the bed not waiting for a response.

Shepard grins and heads into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Miranda takes the lotion from the night stand drawer and begins to lather her arms and legs with its contents. Placing her foot on the side of the bed as she smooth's down the white lotion down her leg to her toes. She smiles as hears the water running. "Hmm…" She places her foot down and repeats the process.

Miranda mentally counts how long it takes for him to shower. Not long at all… precisely three minutes. She knew he wasn't that fast to relieve the burden down below or was he? Miranda smirks as she moves her foot down. She places the lotion down on the night stand for a moment. She pulls the sheets away to get ready for bed.

Shepard steps out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He debates whether he should work at his computer terminal or go straight to bed. Bed was sounding rather appealing right now. He walks slowly down towards his living area and bed. "Jacob's watching over CIC until 3 a.m."

"Shepard… mind lathering up my back with lotion? I can't reach." Miranda says with a hint of flirtation in her voice and smile.

"Okay." Shepard didn't want to seem too eager to say yes. He walks over to right side of the bed.

Miranda hands him the bottle of lotion and slips off the towel in front of him.

Shepard sighs painfully within because of what Miranda is doing to him, arousing him to no end.

Miranda turns around and moves her hair out of the way. He starts at her shoulders rubbing in the lotion. A small smile emerges from her lips.

Shepard fingers slip over her soft beautiful skin making him rise to the occasion. His hands rub down her back, nearing her beautiful ass. He sighs again slipping his strong hands around the sides of her waist.

Miranda turns around with her breasts fully in his view. Her fingers touch his wet skin, reaching within to slip off his towel. Raising an eyebrow at his member below, he was indeed aroused by it all.

He tilts his head a little. His finger touches her jawline leaning in to kiss her lips but he doesn't. He teases her right back and continues to nearly touch her lips. He steps back and hands her the bottle of lotion.

Miranda aroused by the almost kiss. She smiles wide.

"I'll let you rest…" Shepard runs his right hand down her arm.

"Not going to finish me off?" Miranda teased him.

Shepard grins at her statement and finding her even more arousing. "Miranda…"

Miranda's fingers slip up his chest and over his shoulders. "Jon?" Her fingers touch the back of his head. Her warm body continues pressing into his.

Shepard's hands slip around her back. "Making it damn hard… to resist, Miranda."

Miranda smiles and chuckles lightly. "I know…"

Shepard leans in and kisses her lips giving in to his craving of tasting her lips.

Miranda didn't object. Miranda's fingers caress the back of his semi-bald head while the other grasps the back of his shoulder blade.

They savored each kiss in long-lasting slow kisses not like times past when they were hungry for each other in deep passionate kisses. This was completely different. There was no rush, no urgency, to satisfy the hunger they felt.

Miranda's leg slips upward over his leg as they continued to kiss. Shepard's hands held her naked form closely to his own. His hands slip downwards. He picks her up and moves her onto the bed with him.

Miranda gasps as he kisses her down the side of her neck. Her legs slip over the back of his as if caressing them and to move him in deeper.

Shepard head moves up and kisses her chin. He caresses her cheek slowly.

Miranda opens her eyes smiling slightly back at him.

"You sure?" He asks.

"Yes, Commander."

Shepard lets out a sigh of relief.

Miranda chuckles at him. She moves her head to meet his lips. "I'll be fine. As long as you don't get carried away that is…"

"Me?"

"Yes, you…" Miranda kisses his lips again. "I love you… Shepard."

"I love you too." He caresses her cheek again and kisses her lips.

* * *

***Author's note: **Combined both parts of "Give and Take" together. Next chapter will be up shortly. Need to do one more review for spelling errors and storyline consistency.

"First rule of any spy operation is to never allow your enemy to see you coming." - This is from the TV show 'Burn Notice' available on cable.


	27. Chapter 27: The Morning After

**CHAPTER 27: THE MORNING AFTER**

**INT. UNDISCLOSED LOCATION – CERBERUS HEADQUARTERS – NIGHT**

The Illusive man is sitting in front of his computer terminals overseeing his Cerberus cells still left untouched by the alliance's raids some time ago. He lifts his glass of bourbon and takes a sip. Kai Leng approaches him from behind.

"Good, you're here." The Illusive man take a puff from his cigarette. "What have you discovered...?"

"It's not going as planned."

"I'm disappointed in you Kai Leng."

"She doesn't want to be found."

"I don't take kindly to failure. Focus your efforts on finding the Normandy or Commander Shepard. Miranda Lawson isn't far behind."

"You want me to kill them?"

"No. Find them and report back to me. I'll make myself clear, I want them alive. They're no use to me dead. If you can manage that, you'll be duly rewarded. Fail me again…"

"It won't happen again." Kai Leng scowls.

"We'll see." The Illusive man takes another swig from his glass.

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S CABIN – BEFORE DAWN**

Three hours before dawn.

It was quiet and uneventful like any other night on the Normandy. Only the hum of the Normandy's engines… the soothing trickle of water from the aquarium… Slow and shallow breathing coming from both Shepard and Miranda as they sleep naked on top of his bed.

Shepard's arm cradles Miranda's shoulder as the other rests comfortably over Miranda's arm/elbow around the edge of her waist. Shepard face feels the softness of her hair, her scent, lavender. He breathes in as he begins to wake up slowly.

Miranda's forehead rested on his shoulder with her face pressed against his chest. Her breathing was slow and constant. Her hand rests comfortably around the side of Shepard's waist. Their legs wrap in between each other. Too many, it was the most common sleeping pattern amongst those not yet married, the 'honeymoon hug'.

Shepard slowly blinks his eyes open. He could feel Miranda's hot breath on his chest. He begins to remember last night's escapade bringing a smile to his face. _Finally_ he thought. The dry spell was over, so he hoped from the good news they received yesterday. _Perhaps now, Miranda wouldn't worry so much_, so he thought. The urge, down below, was begging for him to get up and head to the nearest bathroom.

"_Damn… you're beautiful." _Shepard sighs inwardly within his mind. _"Even in sleep she's blank, expressionless… eh, on second thought, maybe not. She's faintly smiling. At peace..." _ Shepard grins.

Miranda breathes in deeply as she begins the stir. Her fingers around his waist come alive slowly.

"Morning, beautiful." Shepard gives her a comfortable squeeze within his arms.

Miranda lips begin to widen into a larger smile. "Mmm… Morning already?" Miranda's head moves up a little to catch his eyes.

"Not quite… wish I had a snap shot of you, like this." Shepard lips widen.

"Haven't you memorized each and every part of me by now?" Miranda teased still wrapped up in his arms.

He snickers slightly. "You being a softy…" Shepard teased. But knowing her she would think it meant she was somehow weak and it wasn't what he meant. Not at all. "It's a compliment… You being the strongest woman I know… keeping your emotion down tight, not allowing them to take precedence. Yet, you share yourself with me, like this…"

Miranda didn't know how to take it at first. Her finger's run up his chest. "I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"I love it." Shepard leans in to kiss her lips.

Miranda kisses his lips briefly pulling her head back just a little. "Sorry I fell asleep on you…"

"You were around for the most important part…"

"Impressed… with your self-control, Jon." She smiles looking up into his beautiful eyes.

"It was bound to end quickly…" Shepard says with a straight face running his fingers up and down her arm.

Miranda laughs. "You did…"

"I'll be back in a second."

"Mhmm…"

Shepard gives her a small peck on the lips as he untangles himself from Miranda.

Miranda moves slightly. "Of course… Join me in the shower?" Miranda asks with a playful tone.

Shepard's finger touches the side of her cheek and kisses her lips again. Ultimately, telling her his answer.

Miranda chuckles. "I knew you'd say yes."

Shepard gets up from the bed. He didn't waste any time… he needed to go, now.

"Impatient, are we?" Miranda laughs following him to the bathroom.

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S CABIN – BEFORE DAWN**

Shepard and Miranda step out of the bathroom wearing only white towels. They linger near his computer terminal. "We should have breakfast on the Citadel…" Shepard says bluntly.

Miranda stops combing her fingers through her wet hair. "I suppose we could slip in and out before anyone knew we were there."

"You concerned with the Normandy docking?" He tilts his head listening to what she has to say.

Miranda picks up the data pad near his terminal. The same data pad she used to download the information from her father's database. She begins tapping on it. "Just being cautious Commander… with the warning given by the council to stay in the terminus system a long time ago."

"I'm still a spectre… should have some pull, even if it's just for show."

Miranda turns her head watching him run his palm over the back of his bald head. "Being a spectre means you report directly to the council… you'd be defying their warning. Not that it ever stopped you before."

"You… bring up an interesting point." Shepard replies.

"We can go… we'll just need to be extra cautious that's all. I have my own threats from Cerberus to deal with. Let alone the Alliance."

"I thought we handled this with Anderson… at least."

Miranda closes her eyes.

Shepard steps closer.

She opens her eyes staring back at him. "You were very direct with Anderson on Illium. A risky move on your part."

"It's the truth."

"I know. Safeguarding me from any ramification with the Alliance… It's never that simple, Shepard."

"You're different…"

Miranda shakes her head and tosses the data pad on the desk gently enough walking past him.

Shepard watches her walk down towards the sofa and towards the desk where her clean set of clothes were set aside. Shepard follows her.

Miranda stands next to the desk. She knew he'd follow. "I don't know where he is Shepard…"

"Okay." Shepard slips his arms around her. "We'll figure it out."

Miranda lowers her head. "They'll never accept my help. I'll be labeled as a snitch, a spy, or imprisoned in some alliance cell… interrogated to no end for what I know about Cerberus."

"I won't let that happen."

Miranda shakes her head in disagreement. "I doubt they'd agree."

"Then, I'll make them…"

Miranda smiles slightly. Miranda turns around. "Not worried about your association with an ex-Cerberus operative ruining your career with the alliance?"

Shepard laughs lightly. "Who said anything about going back?"

Miranda folds her arms. "Maybe we'll have adjacent cells?"

"I doubt that."

"Besides, it wasn't your fault. Not really. We forced you into it." Miranda replies.

"I could've left anytime I wanted. I needed to see this through. Stop the Collectors. Cerberus was the only group actually doing something about it. I can't change that. I met you." Shepard lips begin to widen into a smile.

Miranda smiles in return. "Fate is it?"

"I like where it's heading."

"Hmm… alright Commander." Miranda slips into his arms and teases his lips with her own.

Shepard brings her in even closer. "So, that a yes?"

Miranda laughs. "It could be?"

Shepard leans in kissing her lips pulling back looking into Miranda's beautiful blue eyes. "Not to kill the mood… but Orianna wants to accompany us."

"Thought as much. Not wise being seen with her. My father doesn't have a description of her from what Niket said… and I'd rather keep it that way. I can't simply let her roam around unprotected either. We'll need to be extra careful."

Shepard kisses her lips again. "We will…"

"You careful... I find that hard to believe." Miranda says playfully.

"What about last night?" Shepard runs his fingers through her soft hair.

Miranda smiles wide. "If only you could dance that good."

Shepard chuckled. "Thanks…" He raises his hands and arms in the air and starts to grind his hips back and forth and howls. "OW…"

Miranda laughs. "Hahaha."

Miranda folds her arms and watching his brief dancing. "Mmm…"

He continues…

"Better…." Miranda unfolds her arms and steps forwards.

Shepard's pace slows down and stops as Miranda leans in to kiss him on the cheek. She pushes him back, playfully, falling on to the bed.

Shepard begins to grin, resting on his elbows and still wearing the towel around his waist.

"Are you ready, Shepard?" Miranda teasingly drops her towel on the ground. Miranda knew exactly how to get a rise out of him… every time.

"God… you drive me crazy…" Shepard watches earnestly as Miranda climbs on top of him.

Miranda smirks as her fingers slips in between his towel and skin. She pulls the towel removing the barrier between them.

Shepard leans upright. His hand caresses down through her wet hair as they lean into each other to kiss.

Her fingers run up his chest and around behind his neck. "Mmm…"

"Commander… sorry to interrupt but you're needed on the bridge." Jacob's voice comes over the intercom in Shepard's cabin.

"Damn…" Shepard replies breaking off his lips from Miranda's. "Go get some rest Jacob. I'll be down in a bit."

"Yeah… fine." Jacob replies with a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

Shepard resumes his kissing on Miranda's lips. His back hits the bed as Miranda continues to kiss him. Shepard's hands run up and down Miranda's back.

**INT. EARTH – LAWSON MANSION – DAWN**

Henry Lawson walks over to his bar, within his study, in his highly luxurious mansion.

One of his heavy set bodyguards in black attire walks through the door. "Yes, boss?"

"Apparently, I sent a boy to do a man's job." Henry Lawson pours light brown liquid into his shot glass. "I'll be pleasantly surprised if he didn't botched this mission as well."

Henry throws back the remaining contents of the shot glass down the back of his throat. It was slippery like olive oil, lacking any kind of taste at all.

"Want me to bring him back, boss?" The bald bodyguard cracks his knuckles.

"As far as I'm concerned, the threat has already been taken care of. Besides, his movements are being monitored with the tracking device I had installed at the base of his skull. What I don't know is the reason for his extended visit on Bekenstein?" Mr. Lawson pulls out a small data pad, from his inner pocket, of his expensive suit. "Go to Bekenstein and report back with what's keeping him."

The bodyguard nods taking the device. "You got it, boss."

The bodyguard departs leaving Mr. Lawson to contemplate his next move. "Should've implemented the device years ago, would have saved me a lot of trouble."

Mr. Lawson walks back around his desk and opens up an aerial view of Vancouver. Typing in a few key commands and activates the tracking device on his said 'escapee' some time ago. "Sooner or later you'll slip and be forced to contact her… I will find you, insufferable child. That you can count on…"

**INT. NORMANDY – CIC – DAWN**

Shepard strolls up to the bridge, from the CIC, with a smile on his face.

Joker looks back. "One guess who gave you that big ass smile this morning."

"Joker…"

"Just saying… better than looking at your grumpy old ass." Joker replies.

"Any news from Garrus?"

"Everything's quiet on the Citadel as far as he knows. Just another normal day on the Citadel."

Shepard scratches the back of his head for a second.

"Are we expecting any trouble? Wait, don't answer that. We always seem to run into trouble wherever you go…"

"That's not always the case, Joker."

"Really Commander? Trouble just happens to find you?" Joker adds.

"Pretty much."

"So, are we landing or what?" Joker asks.

"Remember the last time we docked?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Before. When I was in the alliance. Locking down the Normandy because of the damn council."

"They were idiots… We needed to stop Saren and the Geth."

"Shepard. The probability of the Normandy being locked down is low considering you're helping the alliance to remove the Illusive man from power." EDI speaks up.

"Wait… we're going after the Illusive man, now?" Joker asks. "Shit's going to fly…"

"We have to find him first, Joker." Shepard adds.

"Wait… what about Miranda Lawson. She was his second-in-command. She should know where to find him…"

"She doesn't." Shepard replies.

"Or she won't because she use to work for him."

"Joker, I'm taking the shuttle down… be back in an hour."

"Alright…" Joker continues to tap on random buttons.

Shepard departs.

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S CABIN – MORNING**

Miranda is relaxing in Shepard's Captain's Cabin, on the sofa, analyzing in detail the downloaded database from the research facility on Bekenstein. She nibbles on a few crackers in between reading over various files.

Orianna steps into Shepard's cabin casually looking around to find her sister or Shepard for that matter. "Miranda?"

"Down here, Ori."

Orianna heads down into the lower part of Shepard quarters and sits down next to Miranda. "I have the reports you requested."

Miranda turns her head towards Orianna. "Thanks." Miranda places her data pad down for a moment while she looks over what Orianna came up with.

"Where's Commander Shepard?" Orianna asks.

"Getting breakfast, I imagine. Hmm… seems acceptable." Miranda replies handing back the data pad.

"That's it?" Orianna questioned.

Miranda picks up her own data pad once again. "We can adjust the figures to account for a few more weeks."

Orianna taps on her data pad. "How much time would we need?"

"Month or two would be preferable." Miranda slides her finger to open another file as she talks with her sister. "You never know what we'll run into out here. Better to be prepared in case we get stranded anywhere for extended periods of time. And if we had to land on a planet, it's uncertain that the vegetation would be edible."

"Ok." Orianna begins to adjust the figures in her report.

"Reminds me of one mission Shepard and I had. The vegetation had toxic effects on the human body." Miranda stops and turns quiet for a moment.

Orianna watches. "What is it?"

Miranda looks back at her sister. "Shepard and I were discussing some time ago… searching for a planet that had two moons or so we were thinking… it relates to Shepard's prothean vision of something similar. Hmph… don't know why I didn't think of it earlier."

"Not really following…" Orianna asks even more confused.

"The planet Aeia, was on the list of forbidden mass relays leading to uncharted space. The system actually has two planets orbiting the dwarf star… It's also where Jacob found his father and the lost Alliance survey vessel the Hugo Gernsback."

"Wasn't that the ship that went missing for 10 years?" Orianna asks.

"Yes. And wise to avoid the planet at all cost. Many of the survivors could no longer read, write or think for themselves. Ronald Taylor had his own little harem going on…"

"You rescued them, the survivors, didn't you?"

"Yes, they're fine now. Not so much for Ronald Taylor. Probably deserved his fate on the planet. Shepard thought otherwise."

"What happened?"

"Alliance arrested him… probably still in a brig somewhere or dead." Miranda sigh. "Where the hell is Shepard, EDI?"

"Commander Shepard is in the elevator shaft heading to your said location."

"Finally! I'm starved." Miranda exhales.

"Can we visit the Citadel and pick up these supplies?" Orianna hands the data pad again into Miranda's view.

Miranda takes it into her palm of her hand with Orianna insistence. Miranda laughs. "Hah! No…"

"SIS!" Orianna exclaims.

"Not needed, Orianna."

Shepard enters into his cabin heading down the stairs. He overhears Orianna talking with Miranda about something.

"Did you even look at it all?" Orianna asks again.

"I did… enough."

Orianna laughs slightly. "You really are no fun…"

Shepard grins. "Causing trouble again, Miranda?"

"Shepard. You're late." Miranda replies.

"You're welcome." Shepard sits down on the side of the sofa with two large bags placing them on the small table before him.

Orianna gives Miranda an odd look.

"Yes, Ori. That was my stomach making awful… I'm hungry noises. He's obviously trying to starve me."

"Not true…" Shepard pulls out a few containers handing them to Miranda.

Orianna laughs.

The smell from one of the opened container made her stomach growl even more. She cautiously opens it finding what's inside pleasantly surprising. "At least it looks edible."

"You would eat it, if it wasn't." Shepard grins.

"I'd probably eat most anything at this point." Miranda takes the fork Shepard handed to her and slices into the French waffle filled with chocolate filling and strawberry syrup on top.

Shepard places a sealed hot cup of ginger tea for Miranda, a hot cup of espresso coffee for both him and Orianna.

"Mmm…" Miranda savors every bite. "Quite delicious."

Shepard hands Orianna a container filled with a wrapped vegetarian breakfast egg burrito with Cotija cheese, black beans and vegetable salsa. Along with few slices of tomatoes and a piece of celery on the side. "Thanks, Commander Shepard."

"Yeah." Shepard pulls out his own breakfast container setting it on his lap for a moment as he tosses the empty bag to the floor to the right of him.

He sits back opening up his container full of pancakes, hash browns and sausages.

"You always eat dessert first?" Orianna questions her sister.

"Hush, I'm enjoying this." Miranda smiles.

Shepard and Orianna laugh. "Haha."

**INT. SHUTTLE – LATE MORNING**

Miranda, Orianna and Shepard are sitting comfortably inside the shuttle as it heads towards the Citadel docking area.

"A shuttle ride to the Citadel, Shepard?" Miranda watches Shepard from across the shuttle.

Shepard leans forward. "Playing it safe… don't want anyone stealing the Normandy from under me…"

A small smile emerges on Miranda's face. "Who would dare steal the Normandy?"

"I have few ideas, the Alliance… the Council for starters."

"I see… well you do make a lot of enemies." Miranda smirks.

"Yeah or they end up dead." Shepard leans back.

"In most cases they do." Miranda replies.

Orianna attention is occupied with watching the Citadel emerge closer and closer into view from the window of the shuttle.

"You're awfully quiet, Orianna?" Shepard asks looking at her sitting next to Miranda.

"I've never been to the Citadel."

"Never?" Shepard asks curiously.

"Not that I remember."

"Orianna's parents were moved there after the incident on Bekenstein."

"Oh… that's good. Are they settled in?"

"They're adjusting quite nicely in the more expensive parts of the Citadel."

"So… you, we, meeting with her parents."

"I'm not…" Miranda replies. "But, I thought it would be good for Orianna to reconnect with them… for a time."

Orianna turns her head back towards Miranda looking at her. "Thank you."

"Right." Miranda taps on the data pad. "They'll be waiting for you at this address. Once we land. You'll hail a taxi and stay with them for a while. Shepard and I have… a few people to investigate on the Citadel. We'll meet up for dinner… then depart to our next destination."

"Seems like you have it all figured out." Shepard grins adjusting himself on the seat. He knew Miranda would but it was fun to tease her about it.

"I'm always prepared… unlike you." Miranda teases back.

Shepard chuckles. "It's more exciting that way…"

"If you so say, Shepard." Miranda smirks.

"Ahh… you love me when I'm spontaneous. I do my best…"

"Alright… you do know how to think on your feet at a moment's notice. I'll give you that."

"Thank you." Shepard grins.

**INT. CITADEL – CARGO HOLD E21 – LATE MORNING**

Miranda and Shepard walk through the Citadel's docking area looking for cargo hold E21 shipping area.

The area was rather quiet, for the moment.

"Can I help you?" The salarian says tapping on his data pad near one of the large cargo containers.

"We're looking for Trika Sekwa." Miranda asks tilting her head slightly.

"You found him."

Miranda glances at Shepard for a moment. Then steps forward. "Inquiring about this shipment you signed for recently." Miranda asks.

"Is there problem?" The salarian looks over Shepard a bit more.

"There will be… If you don't mind… answer the question." Shepard spoke up folding his arms.

"I can handle this…" Miranda hands the data pad to the salarian. "Have you always worked here on the Citadel?"

"Most times. Travel a lot." The salarian speech pattern was like that of Mordin. Fast delivery.

"Ever go to Bekenstein?" Miranda questions.

"Probably. Planet is big on manufacturing. Too many request. So little time."

"You signed for this cargo on two different planets on the same day no less. Have a twin?" Miranda asks suspiciously but intrigued.

The salarian takes a closer look. "Could be me. Not certain. I move around."

"You mentioned it." Shepard unfolds his arms.

"Is he always this… rude?"

"Sometimes…" Miranda turns her focus from Shepard to the salarian. "Ever heard of or sent shipments to L Hensen Franchising lately?"

"Hmm…" The salarian fingers rub his chin thinking. "Name. Doesn't sound familiar. Are we done?"

"Not quite." Miranda replies.

Shepard steps forward towards the salarian not at all happy.

"Wait…!" The salarian moves back a little intimated by Shepard's approach. "Umm…"

"Well?" Shepard rubs his knuckles together.

Miranda watches them both.

The salarian walks over to his computer terminal and taps on the screen accessing the files. Miranda and Shepard step closer to the salarian at the counter.

"Received shipment. From Bio-Tech Pharmaceuticals on Illium. Not too long ago on Bekenstein."

"I'm aware of that… not what I asked." Miranda replies again.

The salarian was starting to get increasingly more nervous. Miranda wasn't quite sure if it had to do with Shepard's hovering like brute or something more was going on behind the scenes. Like her father. Miranda knew she was onto something… perhaps something big.

"Ah…" The salarian looks around a little nervously.

"What did you find? Miranda asks.

The salarian steps back. "I… I didn't tell you…"

Miranda steps closer to the monitor and reads it over. "Huh… surprising. I hope you don't mind me taking a copy of this." Miranda said playing the part. She would have done it regardless of his approval.

Miranda starts to walk away with the information on the data pad. "I knew you'd come in handy." Miranda teased.

"I'm sure you'd handle it just fine without me." Shepard replies.

"Oh I would have… strange playing the good cop." Miranda smirks.

"Being bad is more fun?" Shepard teases.

"Sometimes…" Miranda taps on the data pad for a moment.

"What did you find out?" Shepard asks walking towards the elevator.

"A location on Earth… Where the shipment of drugs were sent. Not surprising really."

Miranda and Shepard step into the elevator.

"Please select a destination." The elevator voice chimes.

"Earth? That's interesting." Shepard stands near the choices on the terminal.

"Vancouver to be precise." Miranda folds her arms.

"Where to Miss Lawson?"

Miranda steps forward and hits the high end sector of the Citadel.

"Someplace elegant and expensive I imagine?" Shepard replies.

"Maybe..."

**INT. CITADEL – RESTAURANT – BEFORE NOON**

Miranda and Shepard walk along the luxurious, high-end strip on the Citadel looking for a good place to eat.

"How about this place?" Shepard asks.

"Alright."

Miranda and Shepard walk together towards the restaurant entrance. "Commander Shepard!"

"Oh, God." Miranda sighs.

Shepard smiles.

"Come in… we have a table just for you."

"Really?" Shepard asks. "Come on." Shepard beckons to Miranda.

They walk towards the back corner table.

"You like?" The maître d asks Shepard and his lovely lady friend.

"This is fine." Shepard nods.

He hands them both menus and departs.

Miranda smirks as Shepard tries to be romantic pulling out her chair for her. "Uh… thanks."

"Yeah…" Shepard sits down with his back facing the large glass wall.

Miranda acts a little nervous. "I'd rather we switch… positions."

"Huh?" Shepard asks confused.

"I don't like not…" Miranda looks around suspiciously.

"Oh… I understand."

Miranda instead of sitting across from him with the crowd behind her. She moves to sit where she'd have a better view of the people in front of her.

"They could just snipe us from behind." Shepard teases.

"You're not helping matters." Miranda sighs.

"Relax… We'll be fine." Shepard looks at the menu.

Miranda's eyes scope out the place and all the exits just in case.

**INT. CITADEL – RESTAURANT – NOON**

Miranda mildly enjoys her meal taking a few bites here and there. Then taking a few sips of water. Miranda smiles slightly at Shepard enjoying his meal.

"What?" Shepard asks.

"You act as if you're starving but not in a… disgusting way." _Thank God._

"You? Barely touched your food."

"It's very good… just not agreeing with me at the moment." Miranda sighs. "It's the awful smell in here…"

"It doesn't smell that bad."

"Shepard…"

Shepard smiles. "Everything smells bad because?"

Miranda shakes her head. "I knew you'd joke around about this…"

"Ready for dessert?" The male waiter asks.

Shepard looks over the menu a bit more. "Make it a chocolate mousse with whip cream and raspberries for lady and I."

"Very good, sir." The waiter nods and departs.

Miranda takes another sip of her water. "Thanks."

Shepard leans back a little observing Miranda.

"You do know how to put a smile on my face." Miranda smiles.

"I do try."

"You do more than try. This was… Nice. Sorry. Not feeling that great at the moment."

Shepard smiles. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Hah… Me too." Miranda leans in giving him a small peck on his lips.

For a minute there Shepard thought she might have been a little nervous about it, expressing herself, openly in public.

"They better hurry up with that dessert."

"I could go threaten them for you?"

Miranda laughs. "No… not necessary. Probably kick us out of here."

"Maybe…"

"Here you are sir, madam." The waiter places down two glass dishes of chocolate mousse with whip cream and raspberries.

Miranda dips her spoon in, scooping out a small portion savoring it within her mouth. "Mmm…"

Shepard starts to dig into his. "Not bad."

**INT. CITADEL – COURTYARD – NOON**

Miranda and Shepard walk along the courtyard, towards the view, overlooking the water and levels below.

They stop.

"Miranda… what's bothering you?" Shepard asks.

"What could possibly be bothering me…?" Miranda says almost sarcastically as she looks at the beautiful scenery before her.

"I know you…" He smiles as she looks at him. "Still feeling sick?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Miranda turns her eyes away from Shepard focusing on what's in front of her. "It's… Ori wants to do stuff together." Miranda looks back at him. "Girl type stuff… Shopping. Wedding stuff."

Shepard smiles. "And that's a problem, how?"

"Shepard…"

Shepard chuckles. "I think she mentioned it."

"You and Orianna… seem to be hitting it off. Helping her with protecting herself. She could've asked me."

"Eh… I seemed more approachable, I gather."

"Hah… maybe." Miranda shrugs her shoulders.

"She wanted to prove she could take care of herself." Shepard elaborates.

"I know that now… Actually kind of glad you did. But a gun?" Miranda questions.

"It wasn't loaded. I made sure of it." Shepard replies. "And you did help her with some defensive moves I gather?"

"Yes from what I learned in my training classes at… you know."

"Did she learn anything?" Shepard asks.

"She's a quick learner, like I was. Hmph. Well, not how my father would have put it. I was never really good enough… he always expected more. Never satisfied with my accomplishments."

"That must've been rough."

"That's an understatement." Miranda sighs fiddling with her fingers in front of her leaning against the railing.

Shepard turns sideways facing her.

Miranda looks around the area feeling like she's being watched.

"What is it?"

"I don't know… odd feeling of being watched. We should probably go."

Shepard glances around. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. "It's pretty quiet, actually."

"Yes, a little too quiet." Miranda replies. "We need to depart, anyhow."

"Ok."

**INT. EARTH – LAWSON'S MANSION – LIBRARY – EARLY AFTERNOON**

Mr. Lawson is in his library, within his expensive mansion on Earth, sitting down in his comfortable chair next to the fireplace. He is enjoying a nice quiet afternoon reading a book. He takes a puff from his cigar as he reads.

The door opens; one of his burly men comes walking into the room.

"Where's Nikolas?"

"Didn't find him anywhere near the place…"

"What?!" Mr. Lawson closes the book abruptly obviously annoyed with the response. "Gone?"

"The facility was destroyed. The clean-up team doesn't believe anyone was left alive."

Mr. Lawson stands up and walks over to his desk. "We needed to eradicate those tainted fools messing with my life's work." He stands before his desk and flips open a file. A picture of Miranda displays. "Did you at least discover the whereabouts of Miranda Lawson?"

"I'll pay the shadow broker informant another visit?" The burly man says.

"That wouldn't be wise." The Illusive man walks into the room, cool, calm and collected. With a lit cigarette in one hand and his trusted operative Kai Leng standing beside him, he enters into the middle of the room. "I wouldn't put your trust in the Shadow Broker."

"Jack Harper…Quite a surprise." Mr. Lawson stares coldly at them.

"Quite the alias you have going… Henry Lawson. It's good to see you again, in person."

The burly man folds his arms and stands in front of Mr. Lawson's desk ready to put Jack Harper in his place, if need be. "Shall I remove them boss?"

"No… Not yet." Mr. Lawson watches Jack Harper, the "Illusive man," approach his desk. Kai Leng stands face-to-face with the burly man slightly growling at him in an attempt to scare him.

The Illusive man looks down at the open folder of Miranda's picture on the desk. "She was one of my best agents. Too bad she needs to be taken out of the picture."

"Why are you here?" Mr. Lawson asks. "I gave you my research findings… and you've done nothing to uphold your end of the deal."

"I've recently discovered why our plan didn't work. You tipped Miranda off using the Shadow Broker's agents. Like I said, they're not to be trusted. You'll need to be more careful from here on out. My assassin, has pin-pointed her last known location. Extranet traffic and more… you just have to know where to look. And I have eyes and ears everywhere in the known galaxy. You see, Miranda is predictable. I know how she thinks. Who she's slept with and her new found loyalty to him. I believe you're familiar with his work."

"This Commander Shepard…"

"The one in the same… She's done the impossible. You should be proud of her scientific mind bringing back the dead."

"I care nothing for her. I only want Orianna…" Mr. Lawson curses uncaringly.

"I know where to find her. She's there as we speak. Enjoying what little freedom she has been given. You'll have Orianna to do with by night fall, if you act quickly."

"Don't leave me in suspense." Mr. Lawson said mockingly.

The illusive man walks over towards the bar to pour each other a glass of alcohol to celebrate.

"The Citadel… high-end sector. It funny how they seem to end up there. Sticking to areas they feel most comfortable in." The illusive man hands Mr. Lawson the shot glass of bourbon.

"Finally." Mr. Lawson smiles and finishes up his drink.

* * *

***Author's note:** A lot of little snippets going in this chapter. I hope it's an enjoyable read and not to jarring. I'll continue to work on fixing any errors I find. I'll revise parts of the story where necessary.

**The meaning of this chapter**: A moment or period of realization in which the consequences of an earlier ill-advised action are recognized. To be continued in the next chapter…

***Influences:** Some from the Citadel DLC in terms of Shepard/Miranda romance... "Damn... you're beautiful" was added because it works. Originally written with just "Damn..." In ME2... I always wanted Shepard and Miranda to play the good and bad cop on the Citadel... the shortest interrogation ever but less satisfying then Shepard getting the guy in the cell ruffled up a bit. Good times.

***Credits:** The 'honey moon' idea came from one of KayMarieRose's deviantart picture "A Night In" [kaymarierose_deviantart_com_A_Night_In_354205112]

Reviews would be wonderful…


	28. Chapter 28: Second Chances

**CHAPTER 28: SECOND CHANCES**

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON**

Miranda walks into her office with a tall glass of warm ginger tea. She surveys the room finding it rather quiet and empty without Orianna's presence. She walks around her desk finding nothing disturbed or out of place. She stops and takes a small sip before placing the glass to the right of her computer terminal. Slipping into her chair she begins tapping away at her holographic terminal interface. She brings up the video feed of Orianna's parents penthouse, specifically the living room area. Finding no one within the living room, Miranda clicks the button to check on the kitchen's video feed.

The kitchen was medium in size, with several wood paneled cabinet along the main wall with the refrigerator built in. In the center, an island housed a built in stove and small area eating.

Miranda smiles in relief. Orianna and Orianna's mother enjoy a cup of tea at the small eating area. The smile on Miranda's face begins to fade, her head lowers slightly and feeling a bit sad. Miranda never had a mother, never had this kind of connection that Orianna is sharing with her adopted parents.

The audio feedback is nearly instant. "I'll be working with my sister on board the Normandy, helping people." Orianna says trying to convince her mother of her desires.

Miranda's eyes look upwards towards the monitor a bit surprised. "What about your normal life, Orianna?" Miranda's question goes unanswered.

Orianna's mother responds a bit more firmly. "Your college education is more important, Orianna!"

"I will be studying!" Orianna tries to reassure her mother.

"On board a ship? I find that hard to believe!" Orianna's mother says with some doubt.

Orianna stands up abruptly. "Why can't you be happy for me? I have a sister."

Miranda tilts her head slightly watching their private conversation.

Orianna's mother firmly states, "Your father will be home within the hour. We'll discuss it then."

"I made my decision, mother! I'm staying with my sister…" Orianna walks out of the room.

"Hah." Miranda replies just as Shepard walks into her office.

"Miranda…" Shepard steps closer to her desk.

Miranda raises her eyebrows and taps off the video feed almost instantly. "Yes, Jon?"

Shepard continues to stand in front of her desk. "What are you working on?"

Miranda begins to smile. "Oh, you know. Just catching up on all the work overflowing in my inbox…"

Shepard changes his stance and grins. "Spying on your sister?" He says with some humor.

Miranda looks up at Shepard and smirks. _Bastard… _"Was there something you needed, Shepard? I'm kind of busy."

"Yeah, spying on your sister?" Shepard says a bit more seriously, folding his arms.

"Not spying…" Miranda slips her fingers into each resting on the desk.

"Observing?" Shepard releases his arms and walks around her desk.

A message from Orianna pops up on the screen.

Miranda briefly looks at the pop-up message waiting for a response.

"Going to open it?" Shepard asks curiously.

Miranda gives Shepard that look to mind his own business. She then taps it open.

* * *

From: OriL

To: MirL

Miranda,

You're cordially invited to dinner tonight at 6. Celebrating the "inner light" holiday. Bring sweet tasting desserts, gifts and Commander Shepard."

Love, Ori

P.S. Dress up.

* * *

"Well, this should be an interesting evening." Shepard folds his arms.

Miranda didn't want meet Orianna's parents or have dinner with them but she couldn't say no to Orianna. Miranda begins composing a reply to Orianna.

* * *

From: MirL

To: OriL

"Wouldn't miss it. See you at 6."

- Miranda

* * *

Miranda hits the send button.

**INT. CITADEL – ANDERSON'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON**

Ashley walks into Anderson office in a hurried pace. "Anderson."

Anderson continues sitting behind his desk, thinking to himself, well until Ashley walks in unannounced.

"How the hell did Cerberus break in and get their dirty hands on Paul Grayson dead body?"

Anderson remains quiet for a moment then leans forward. "I don't know. It was our only proof to explain who and what attacked the Grissom Academy. Kahlee and I showed the council… were dealing with actual reaper type stuff."

"Like they needed more proof?" Ashley replies with skepticism.

Anderson stands up and moves away from his desk. "They didn't believe it. Excused it as another Cerberus experiment gone wrong. It didn't help that Paul Grayson use to work for Cerberus."

"Can you blame them?" Ashley ask following Anderson to the balcony. "The council only sees what they want to believe. It isn't the reapers."

"Hmm… I wonder sometimes." Anderson leans forward on the balcony.

Anderson had doubts about Commander Shepard's involvement and where he stood with Cerberus. He expressed them to Shepard when asked after the whole Horizon incident. Anderson couldn't be certain but he trusts Shepard to know what he was doing. And now that Shepard has cut all ties with Cerberus, would he come back to the Alliance willingly? He had to wonder.

"What about?" Ashley asks.

Anderson continues with another doubt forming in his mind. "If… Cerberus brought back the real Commander Shepard."

"I don't know what to believe…. The Shepard I knew wouldn't work for Cerberus. Not after seeing everything they've done. They have to be controlling him somehow…"

"You two work things out on Illium? You didn't say a word." Anderson asks sincerely.

Ashley stares intently in front of her remembering the heated conversation she had with Shepard. "Not really. He's… in bed with the enemy now. It's pretty much over…"

"It's never easy ending a relationship amicably… even when a child is involved."

Ashley moves back from the balcony. "Let's not talk about it…"

"You have to work it out… for Ethan's sake."

"He's never going to… not anyone else... case closed and sealed."

Anderson leans upright. "You're sure about this?"

"Yeah… I don't know." Ashley shakes her head. "Wasn't supposed to happen like this… Any of this..."

"Shit happens." Anderson jokes.

Ashley starts to smile. "How many other tarts has he's knocked up, I wonder."

Anderson smiles. "I don't know. Haven't seen many hanging around… not counting the crazy fans sending me emails to forward to him wanting his 'love child' and all."

"Any closer to removing the head of Cerberus?" Ashley asks curiously.

"The Illusive man can't hide for long. We'll get him." Anderson walks back down towards his desk.

Ashley follows. "You… did talk with her. Miranda Lawson."

Anderson could tell Ashley was angry by the way she said Miranda Lawson's name. Jealousy no doubt. Anderson sits back down in his chair.

Ashley knew Anderson was avoiding the subject. It only confirmed her suspicions when he assigned her with an assignment.

"Head on over to C-Sec and work with Bailey on the investigation. Keep me posted with what you discover."

"Will do, sir." Ashley departs.

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S CAPTAIN'S CABIN – BATHROOM – LATE AFTERNOON**

Miranda finishes adding the last bit of make-up to her eyes. She sticks the eye liner back into her make-up purse. She runs a thin layer of lip gloss over full pink lips.

Shepard walks inside the bathroom wearing a fancy looking gray shirt and pants. His eyes roam up Miranda's form fitting blue asari dress. "Beautiful as ever. Almost ready?"

"Sharp outfit, Shepard." Miranda winks at him. She tosses the lip gloss back into the bag and zips it up.

"Thanks. Do be careful with this one." Shepard teases. [3]

"No promises." Miranda walks past him into the main cabin area. Miranda runs her hands through her hair.

Shepard emerges. "I'm surprised you let her out of your sight."

"Wasn't easy." Miranda slips on her blue high heel shoes to match her dress.

"I know…"

"Hah." Miranda snorts.

"Think of it as a growing exercise." Shepard replies trying to be humorous.

"A what?" Miranda turns her head towards him confused.

Shepard smiles. "You'll do fine."

"Right. Let's get this over with."

Shepard grabs the bottle of asari wine on his desk.

"You know I can't drink that, right?"

"It's just a formality. You know?"

Miranda shrugs and grabs the small bag of presents. "We should pick up some desserts on the way."

"We will. Nervous?" Shepard and Miranda walk towards the elevator.

"Is it obvious?" Miranda asks.

"A little." Shepard replies stepping into the elevator with Miranda.

"Great." Miranda sighs uncomfortably.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"With you, anything's possible…" Miranda smirks.

"I'll be on my best behavior."

"Promise?" She continues to look in his direction.

"Nope." Shepard grins.

Miranda laughs. "Oh God…"

"What?"

"Last time I was in a dress we had to run away from my father and his goons."

Shepard grins wide thinking about what came after.

Miranda knew his mind was already in the gutter thinking of their sexual fun afterwards. "Don't expect a repeat performance, Shepard."

"I had my fill…" Shepard teases.

"Should last you for a while… an hour, maybe." Miranda teases.

Shepard laughs. "I'm easily aroused by you."

"I'll say."

"It's hard…"

Miranda gives him a challenging look.

Shepard gives Miranda one of his sexy grins.

"Hmm…" Miranda turns her face away from him and begins to smile slightly.

**INT. CITADEL – HIGH SOCIETY AREA ****–** BUEON'S BAKERY – EARLY EVENING

The shop owner places the expensive but decorative chocolate cupcakes, tarts with strawberry syrup, and lemon pies into their respective containers. His wife adds the containers into a large bag for Miranda to carry.

Miranda endorses payment on the kios.

"Thank you, do come again." The shop owner's wife gives a warm smile to Miranda and Shepard.

Miranda heads outside into the courtyard area with Shepard.

"That should be enough, right?" The whole experience of meeting her sisters adopted parents was a bit overwhelming.

"Oh, I think we have quite the sweet tooth going on." Shepard smiles carrying the bag full of sweets.

Miranda walks quietly with Shepard into the luxurious penthouse apartments. They head down a long hallway towards the front door.

Shepard could see Miranda deep in thought. "Think of it as a mission... Gathering Intel. We mingle, eat, drink and say goodnight when we both had enough."

"Hmm… Alright. Sounds easy enough. Any ideas on what to talk about?"

"I don't know." Shepard replies. "Whatever comes up…?"

"Huh… I'm not really good at this, Shepard."

"Me either…"

Miranda smiles. "I can believe it."

"Sink or swim, Miss Lawson." Shepard teases and hits the doorbell.

"God, you're encouraging…" Miranda retorts.

"Yeah."

"Here goes…" Miranda remarks with a bit of sarcasm as the door opens.

**INT. CITADEL – ORIANNA'S HIGH-SOCIETY PENTHOUSE – EARLY EVENING**

Shepard and Miranda are greeted by Orianna.

"You made it! Just in time." Orianna smiles cheerfully excited.

"Wouldn't miss it. Cute outfit, Ori." Miranda comments on Orianna's purple asari outfit.

"Thanks. You look great together."

Miranda smiles.

"Thanks for inviting me." Shepard follows Miranda and Orianna into the large open floor plan living room.

Shepard looks at all the luxurious furnishing within the living room. He could tell they were rich by the rare paintings and modern art sculptures situated around the room. A black piano sits in the near right hand corner of the room with soft, expensive looking sofas in the center. The sound of fire crackling from the fireplace divides up the living room and dining area.

"Here let me take those." Orianna grabs the bag from Shepard and peeks inside. "Wow…"

"Miranda went a little overboard on the sweets."

"Shepard!" Miranda exclaims.

Orianna laughs. "This is great…"

"Where do you want these? Gifts, Ori?" Miranda asks as her eyes roam around the room.

"Over there on the coffee table would be great." Orianna says as she exits into the dining room.

Miranda places the bag of gifts on top of the clear glass coffee table.

Shepard walks casually over to Miranda's location. "Nice place."

"Yes, it's lovely." Miranda comments.

Orianna's mother enters into the living room from the dining room. "Thank you." Orianna's mother approaches them.

Miranda and Shepard turn their focus towards her.

"Nice to finally meet you." Orianna's mother steps forward. Miranda wasn't quite expecting her to be so intimate with a brief hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Likewise, Evelyn Landou." Miranda taken back at bit but adjusting.

"Good to see you." Shepard comments handing her the bottle of asari wine.

"Thank you." Orianna's mother raises an eyebrow on the type of wine he handed her.

"I hear it's an excellent year." Shepard adds.

"Yes…" Orianna's mother smiles graciously. She turns her head watching her husband enter into the room.

"So this is Commander Shepard, Orianna has been talking quite a bit about you." Orianna's father approaches extending his hand.

Shepard steps forward shaking Orianna's father's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Landou."

Mr. Landou turns his focus to the beautiful woman standing next to Shepard. "And you are?" He asks standing in front of Miranda.

"Miranda Lawson." She extends her hand and raises an eyebrow at Ori's father kissing it.

Shepard watches. "Heh."

Miranda faintly smiles at Shepard's hint of _jealousy?_

Orianna walks over to them with a tray full of whole wheat crackers, expensive cheese and veggies. Celery and carrots.

Shepard takes a couple of crackers and pieces of cheese. "Not bad. What kind of cheese is this? If you don't mind me asking."

"Gorau Glas... blue cheese. It's one of the most expensive cheeses imported from Earth." Orianna's mother adds.

Orianna stands in front of Miranda with the tray.

Miranda didn't want to be rude. She takes a couple of crackers to chew on. "Thanks."

"Can I get you two a glass of asari wine? Bourbon?" Mr. Landou asks.

"Water, no ice." Miranda adds.

"Bourbon sounds great." Shepard follows Orianna's father to the bar on the left side of the room.

"You should try Orianna's shochu watermelon lemonade. It's light, slightly sweet and has a nutty flavor. We can add vodka to it, if you like." Evelyn walks with Miranda towards the bar.

"I'll pass... Perhaps another time." Miranda faintly smiles as she joins Shepard, Orianna and Mr. Landou at the bar.

Orianna hands Miranda a glass of cold water from the bar tap. "Dinner should be ready in a few." Orianna leaves the living room.

**INT. CITADEL – ORIANNA'S HIGH-SOCIETY PENTHOUSE – EVENING**

Miranda and Shepard are sitting next to each other with Orianna and Evelyn sitting across from them. Mr. Landou sits at the head of the table.

Green beans, mash potatoes, steak, potatoe squared lettuce salad and lemon baked fish are spread out along the center of the table.

"Mr. Shepard. Orianna tells me you like, steak?" Evelyn takes the bowl of green beans adding some to her plate.

"Yeah, medium rare. It's a thoughtful gesture. Thanks."

Shepard picks up his fork and knife. He begins slices into his medium sized grilled steak. Using the fork to take small piece into his mouth. Mouth-watering. "Mmm."

Miranda couldn't help but smile at Shepard enjoying his meal. _Hmph._

Evelyn smiles taking a bite of her green beans. She watches Miranda also enjoying her steam cooked green beans in butter.

Mr. Landou takes a fork full of his lemon baked fish into his mouth, enjoying the taste.

"Orianna tells us you're leaving tonight?" Evelyn says gracefully to Miranda.

Miranda places the glass of water down on the table gently. "Yes, we've got work to do. There is always someone who needs our help."

"What line of work?" Mr. Landou asks curiously as he continues to enjoy his meal.

Miranda had a hard time thinking of an acceptable answer but the truth never hurt. "I'm Shepard's second-in-command. I provide him with tactical advice on missions. I also handle the administrative duties on board the ship and work on my own research when time permits."

"Sounds very important…" Orianna's father nods.

"She's the best XO I've worked with…" Shepard smiles briefly at Miranda.

"He just likes me because I do all the paperwork." Miranda teases.

Shepard laughs. "Someone has to… Besides, she's a lot more thorough and detail oriented than I am." Shepard places the knife and fork down next to each side of his plate.

Miranda smiles at the compliment. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Shepard reaches for the glass of water in front of him.

"A lot of people thought you were dead, Mr. Shepard?" Mr. Landou places his fork down having had enough to eat. He reaches for his glass of asari wine.

"I get that a lot. Just don't let anyone know I'm here. It would cause all sorts of fan hysteria I can live without."

Mr. Landou nods in agreement. "Yes, but where've you been? We've heard rumors of you working for that terrorist group, Cerberus?" Mr. Landou takes another sip from his red asari wine.

Miranda glances at Shepard as he takes another sip of his water before answering.

Evelyn couldn't help but interrupt. "They should all be thrown in jail for the atrocities they've committed on humans and aliens alike. That's all you hear about on the Extranet."

Miranda takes another fork full of salad into her mouth.

"I've permanently shut down a good portion of their cell operations that were bad. They won't be hurting anyone else." Shepard places his glass of water down on the table.

"Well… good. I like to hear they're being dealt with. We don't need them causing any more trouble for us." Mr. Landou places his empty glass down in front of him.

"I doubt that will end anytime soon." Shepard replies honestly.

Miranda couldn't help but feel Mrs. Landou's eyes analyzing her. She tries to ignore it. "I've seen some of Orianna's drawings from her Colony Development class. She's really good. Her cost analysis figures could be inflated a bit but she has a promising career."

Evelyn smiles. "If she'd focus more on her studies and less on the boys in her class, she might get into the prestigious college on Thessia. I heard only a few outsiders are allowed entrance."

"Orianna didn't tell you?" Miranda says. "She's been accepted and starts within a couple of months."

"No, she hasn't." The look on Evelyn's face surprised Miranda. Miranda couldn't tell if she was faking her happiness or hating Miranda for doing it without consulting them first. Miranda didn't care either way. Miranda would get Orianna in to whatever school Orianna desired with the right contacts and push.

"Surprise mom..." Orianna faintly smiles at her mother and father.

"Well… that's great, Orianna!" Mr. Landou smiles.

Orianna looks at Miranda giving her a faint smile of her own.

"Anyone ready for dessert?" Evelyn asks getting up from the table.

"That would be great." Shepard replies breaking the silence in the room.

Miranda smiles reaching for her glass of water.

"I'll help you mother." Orianna and her mother step away from the table with the empty dishes and to retrieve the desserts from the kitchen.

Shepard leans in a little and whispers to Miranda. "That was a nice gesture. Helping out Orianna like that but…"

"Least I could do." Miranda replies cutting Shepard off from saying more.

Shepard got it. Now wasn't the time to discuss it.

Mr. Landou observes them both quietly waiting for Orianna and his wife's return.

**INT. CITADEL – ORIANNA'S HIGH-SOCIETY PENTHOUSE – EVENING**

A wide range of desserts line the center of the table. Evelyn couldn't believe the amount of expensive but decorative chocolate cupcakes, tarts with strawberry syrup, and lemon pies Miranda brought with her.

Shepard took a sample of all the desserts on the table as did everyone else.

"This is delicious and flavorful, how on Earth did you make it?" Evelyn says referring to the tart with strawberry syrup. "You must give me the recipe before you leave, Miranda..." Evelyn says looking directly at Miranda.

"Uh…" Miranda didn't expect to be asked such a question. "I…"

"You know a cook never reveals her secrets…" Shepard replies trying to help Miranda out of the awkward situation.

"Surely she can make an exception." Evelyn insists doubting Miranda had a hand in making it. She knew Miranda bought these from Bueon's Bakery.

"Mother…" Orianna pleads.

"You got me… store bought." Miranda finally admits. "I don't know the first thing about baking."

"You don't?" Shepard asks surprised.

"Why? Is that problem?" Miranda questions.

"No. Not at all. Eh… Not surprised."

"Oh?" Miranda raises an eyebrow.

"We'll talk about it later." Shepard ends the subject.

"Fine." Miranda takes another bite of her sample size cheese cake Orianna's mother made. "Love the cheesecake." Miranda remarks with well hidden sarcasm.

Evelyn smiles. "Thank you. I baked it myself."

Orianna sighs wishing her mother would stop embarrassing her.

"Ladies…" Mr. Landou couldn't help but notice a little rivalry going on between Evelyn and Miranda.

The doorbell rings before he could finish what he was about to say.

"Are we expecting anyone else, tonight?" Orianna's mother her husband.

Mr. Landou steps up from the table. "Excuse me."

Miranda glances at Shepard. They faintly smile at each other.

Mr. Landou clicks on the view cam near the door. He didn't recognize the man in a fancy suit or the gray scattered throughout his full set of hair. He presses the button. "Yes?"

"Ah… good. You're home. Excuse the interruption but we need to talk."

"You are?"

"A friend of the family. Is Orianna there? I need to speak with her. It's urgent."

"Who are you?" Mr. Landou, still unclear as to who this man was and how he knew Orianna.

"Henry Lawson. You've heard of me no doubt."

"Miranda's father, I assume?" Mr. Landou asks.

Henry Lawson doesn't confirm it outright. "You have your answer."

"Miranda didn't tell me you were coming." Mr. Landou hesitates allowing this stranger, this Henry Lawson, inside his home. He wasn't familiar with the name or his line of work.

"I'm here now... I need to speak with my daughter. It's urgent."

Mr. Landou hesitated for several more seconds before opening the door.

"Where's Orianna?" Henry asks abruptly but trying to maintained his 'friendly' facade.

"This way..." Mr. Landou starts to head in the direction of the dining room. "I wasn't aware you knew of Orianna..."

Mr. Lawson wasn't too keen in talking. "I've heard about her... but never actually met her face to face."

Miranda froze upon hearing that familiar voice in the background. She couldn't have imagined it.

"What?" Shepard starts to get concerned with Miranda's body language and the misty blue glow immerging around her body… her fight or flight activating.

Henry Lawson and Mr. Landou enter into the dining room.

Shepard recognizes the threat immediately. In a forceful tone, "What are you doing here?" Shepard eyes begin to squint as he stands up pushing his chair backwards.

"You're not invited. I suggest you go. Now!" Miranda said forcibly as she too rose out of her chair.

"Is that anyway to treat family?" Henry approaches closer. Orianna almost within his reach.

"You know this man?" Evelyn asks getting concerned.

"He's the one behind the kidnapping attempts on Orianna's life." Shepard steps around Miranda and towards Henry Lawson's position.

Mr. Landou positions himself between Henry Lawson and Orianna. "Is this, true?"

"I've done nothing of the kind…" Henry replies looking directly at Orianna sitting at the table next to her step-mother. "She has my eyes. Good to finally meet you, Orianna. Fitting name for someone so beautiful."

Orianna instantly felt her skin crawl. If what Miranda said was true about Henry Lawson and his 'abusiveness' towards her sister. She didn't want anything to do with him. She already had father that raised her and loved her.

"Surprised. No hired gun to do your dirty work, this time around?" Miranda retorts stepping forward standing next to Shepard.

"You should talk. Kidnapping Orianna two decades ago. It's time she returned home to her father's loving embrace." [2]

"Over my dead body!" Miranda raises her voice.

"That can be arranged." Henry's eyes clearly showed how much he hated her. "You did try to kill me… as I recall. I won't miss, ungrateful child."

Miranda clenches her teeth and her fist. Blue mist begins to envelope her body especially around her fist.

Shepard changes his stance. "I suggest you walk away before this gets ugly…"

"I think you should leave." Mr. Landou points his hand in the direction of the door.

"I have no quarrel with you…" Henry scowls. "Orianna! Get up! We're leaving."

"He isn't who you think he is Orianna…" Miranda stares directly at her. "He'll only hurt you like he did me."

"Unfounded accusations. You have no proof…" Mr. Lawson replies.

Miranda turns her focus back to her father. "I know you bought off Niket… hired eclipse mercenaries to kidnap Orianna on Illium. How did you manage to find me?" Miranda asks tilting her head hoping he'd reveal the loose end.

"Orianna!" Henry yells out her name again.

Orianna slowly gets up from her chair.

Miranda couldn't believe it. "Don't let him turn you against me, Orianna. I made the right decision. You have a normal life… parents that love you. He'll only bring you pain and abuse like I've endured."

"I've heard enough out of you… Be quiet, child!" Henry curses back at Miranda.

Orianna yells right back at Henry Lawson. "NO! I don't know you! I want you leave… Now!"

Miranda gasps in relief. "You heard her… Leave!" Miranda yells back.

"You dare give me orders?" Henry Lawson eyes flares at Miranda.

Shepard steps forward and pushes Henry Lawson backwards. "I warned you."

"WHAT?!" Henry Lawson yells out surprised.

"Shepard!" Miranda yells out to him.

Shepard wrestles with Henry Lawson pinning him the nearby wall with some force. "I warned you not to come anywhere near Miranda or Orianna. You didn't listen. Now, I'll end you…!"

"Shepard! Please!" Orianna steps forward pleading. "Don't kill him."

Miranda rushes over to Orianna. "Orianna!"

Mr. and Mrs. Landou coax Orianna back towards them to keep her safe.

"Ah… how touching…" Henry Lawson spouts off trying to get free but Shepard pushes into the wall with a bit more roughness.

"This has to end here, Shepard. My father will keep trying to take Orianna."

"Stop! Both of you…" Orianna says in response to the fighting between Miranda and Henry Lawson. "How can you hate each other so much?"

"She stole what was rightfully mine..." Mr. Lawson says full of anger.

"You tried to kill me." Miranda retorts back at her father.

"When does it stop?" Orianna asks.

"When you return home with me." Mr. Lawson says honestly.

"He can never atone for his mistakes, Orianna. He's always been like this. He always has some long-term plan in mind. You'll only be a slave to him. Not a real person. Not able to have friends, to love, to get married, have a career... None of that matters to him."

"Is this true?" Orianna asks.

"I would have given you everything…" Henry replies clenching his teeth.

"He did… to make up for all the abusive training session he made me endure... to become 'perfect' in his eyes."

Henry scoffs. "You... Perfect... never."

"She my sister! Stop it!" Orianna cries out to him.

Henry Lawson has nothing to say in response.

"See Orianna… he can't explain it away once confronted with all the lies and abuse." Miranda adds.

Orianna lowers her head.

"We'll take care of him... bring him to justice." Miranda steps closer to Orianna.

"Alright." Orianna finally speaks up.

"What!" Henry is shocked.

"Shepard… We can handle this ourselves." Miranda stands ready to depart.

"I understand, Miranda. Okay. Orianna, Mr. Lawson and I are going to take a ride downtown to C-Sec."

Mr. Landou steps forward. "Thanks."

"No problem." Shepard snaps the holographic cuffs on Mr. Lawson hands behind his back. They both head towards the door with some reluctance from Mr. Lawson protesting verbally. "This is a mistake! I demand you release me!"

Miranda starts to follow Shepard. _Oh I'll release you alright... straight to hell..._

"Miranda?" Orianna calls out to her.

Miranda turns trying not to let her hatred for her father show. "Yes, Ori?"

"Promise me you won't hurt him?" Orianna steps forward.

Miranda clenches her teeth. "I promise…"

Orianna faintly smiles back.

Miranda convincingly lied to her own sister. _He won't be hurting either of us again. I'll make sure of it._

**INT. CITADEL – HIGH SOCIETY AREA – EVENING**

Several rich people stand around on the strip watching Shepard man-handle Mr. Lawson towards one of the taxi cars.

"You'll never get away with this!" Henry Lawson yells out.

"Oh… we just did!" Shepard replies back.

"You won't be… for much longer." Miranda retorts back.

"Move along… Spectre business…" Shepard replies to the people watching.

"Did you think I would let you get away? Hmph?" Henry Lawson replies venomously to Miranda. "You've had quite the adventure since then…" [1]

Shepard pushes Henry Lawson towards the open door of the taxi. "Get in."

Henry had no choice but to comply. Shepard sat in the seat beside him.

"I created you and you betrayed me…"

Miranda steps into the front driver seat. The door closes. Miranda taps on the flight controls.

"All you had to do was follow through with my orders. But even now… you've decided to follow this so called 'true love'." [1]

"Shut the hell up!" Shepard curses at Henry.

"Hardly." Henry Lawson replies bluntly.

The shuttle is airborne, flying within the Citadel's fake blue sky.

Henry snorts. "This isn't the way to C-Sec…"

Miranda sighs heavily.

A shuttle weaves in and out of traffic catching up to the shuttle car with Miranda, Shepard and Mr. Lawson. The shuttle smashes into the shuttle car surprising not only Miranda but Shepard as well.

"Damn it…"

"What the hell?" Shepard looks out the taxi window.

"Bloody bastard doesn't know how to drive."

A shuttle smashes into them again from behind.

"Damn it."

Smoke starts to appear near the end of the shuttle.

"Really starting to piss me off..." Shepard scowls.

The shuttle smashes into them again and this time Miranda barely lost control of the shuttle. "I'll need to land this…"

"Over there…" Shepard points.

"Blasted…" Miranda frantically hits the controls.

"About time!" Mr. Lawson says sarcastically.

The shuttle crash lands into a small park, of an apartment complex, stopping abruptly into a tree.

"You alright?" Shepard asks Miranda.

"Fine!" Miranda says pissed off.

The door opens as they step out of the shuttle.

Three men with heavy weapons jump out of the shuttle nearby walking over to them.

"Oh, this is just great…" Shepard hides behind a small garden planter like structure. Miranda squats down near him with Shepard holding on to Mr. Lawson. "Don't suppose you brought a gun under that beautiful dress of yours?" [3]

"I didn't… Could try slamming a few off the edge."

"HAND HIM OVER! NOW!" The three men walk closer with their guns cocked.

Miranda stands up executing her biotic slam on one of the gunman but that only pissed off the other two. Guns begin firing in their direction.

"That went well." Shepard replies sarcastically.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Mr. Lawson yells out. "Let me go. It's your only option."

"No!" Miranda replies.

"You were always stubborn…" Mr. Lawson curses back.

"LAST WARNING… HAND HIM OVER!"

Miranda throws another biotic slam at the other guy knocking him out.

"Not bad." Shepard grins. "Can you do that again?"

"Please…" Miranda says sarcastically.

"Game over!" A black armored figure appears from behind Shepard, Miranda and Mr. Lawson.

"Finally. Took you long enough." Henry says relieved.

Shepard instinctively runs into the guy tackling him to the ground. They struggle as Miranda watches briefly.

Henry takes the opportunity to make a run for it.

"Bastard!" Miranda curses trying to grab her father before he escapes. Miranda uses her biotics knocking her father to the ground. Mr. Lawson stumbles forward landed with an "oof."

The gunman in front of her begins firing back at Miranda forcing her to take cover but not before throwing a biotic warp on his ass.

Miranda turns her head sharply behind. Gun fire. Instantly… fear ran through her body, for Shepard's life. With the gunman approaching from the front, Miranda stands up and biotic slams the gunman knocking him off the edge. The gunman screams on the way down.

Miranda glares furiously at her father on the floor. He wasn't moving. Face down with his hand cuffed behind his back. _He's not going anywhere._

Miranda turns her head towards Shepard's direction. He wasn't moving and neither was the other guy. Miranda rushes over towards Shepard. "Shepard!"

She kneels down just as Shepard begins to get up off the dead body. "You okay?" He asks.

"About to ask you the same… Heard gun fire." Miranda adds.

Shepard sits down. "I'm fine. He's not. Where's your father?"

"Over there on the floor. Knocked his ass down…"

Shepard stood up. Blood from the attacker soaked parts of Shepard's shirt. "Bastard ruined my perfectly good suit. No… my damn expensive suit…"

"Shepard…" Miranda shakes her head.

Miranda and Shepard walk over to where she left her father.

"Uh… Miranda." Shepard and Miranda stop. "Where exactly?

"Bastard… he was right here. He couldn't have gotten up and walked away." Miranda begins looking around the area.

"Not without help…"

"Bloody hell…" Miranda scowls. "I'm not letting him…"

"We'll find him." Shepard interrupt's Miranda touching her upper arm.

Miranda moves away from Shepard scratches her forehead for a moment trying to recall what happened.

Shepard hits his ear piece. "GARRUS… Come in."

"I hear you, Shepard. Don't worry." Garrus calm and collective.

"Are they safe?"

"Yeah. Good idea having me watch over the place."

"You could have warned us, Garrus." Shepard says not at all pleased.

"You had to make it sound convincing… part of the plan."

"What?" Miranda turns her head sharply at Shepard.

"Don't worry, Lawson. I explained everything to Orianna and her parents. They were more than happy to accompany me on board the Normandy, safely."

Miranda sighs with relief. "Thank you."

"No problem. Deal with the bastard this time, Lawson." Garrus says.

"I will…" Miranda said with confidence.

"Good. We'll be waiting. Garrus, out."

"Damn it. He couldn't have escaped out of thin air…" Miranda scowls.

Shepard and Miranda head over towards the only exit. The door to the apartment complex displays red.

"We'll he couldn't have gone this way. The door is locked." Miranda adds.

Shepard turns his back towards the other shuttle. He nods his head up in the air. "We may have another way off the Citadel."

"Careful, Shepard."

Shepard gives a slight grin as he walks quietly around the side of the shuttle not damaged in the crash landing. "Going somewhere?"

"You're too late, Commander. C-Sec will be here momentarily." Mr. Lawson says with bitterness, still sitting in the front seat of the shuttle.

"Then we better make this quick." Shepard walks over to the weapon lying on the ground near the shuttle. Shepard examines the pistol with a silencer attached. "Good… still has ample amount of thermal clips available."

"What!" Mr. Lawson frantically yelling out to him. "You… stop!"

"Huh… he's nothing but a coward, Miranda." Shepard mocks him.

Miranda folds her arms glaring at her father.

"You think you've won, do you?" Mr. Lawson stares directly at Miranda.

"I think I'll start off by shooting both your legs. Let you suffer for all the times you hurt, Miranda." Shepard doesn't hesitate and caps Mr. Lawson in the knee cap.

Mr. Lawson yells out in pain and shock. "Orianna will hear of this!" Mr. Lawson leans forward slightly trying to deal with the pain.

"Like I'm ever going to let you near her." Miranda scoffs. "You've left me no choice…" Miranda takes Shepard's pistol and aims it at her father's head "Goodbye, father."

"No!" Mr. Lawson yells out in contempt.

Before Miranda could execute her father…

The door abruptly opens from the apartment complex. "Commander?!" Ashley Williams yells out towards them. Shepard steps forward blocking Ashley's view of Miranda and the gun pointing at Miranda's father.

Ashley approaches with her gun cocked along with two C-Sec officers.

"I'll handle this." Shepard says not looking back at Miranda. Shepard begins walking towards Ashley.

"What? What's going on?" Ashley asks confused with Shepard approaching her so willingly.

"Hired mercs' knocked our shuttle out of the citadel sky while transporting a criminal to C-Sec."

"Funny, we heard a guy was being held captive by two crazy people. Your name popped up, Commander."

"Everyone's dead." Shepard replies calmly. "We had to defend ourselves."

Ashley then sees Miranda Lawson intently glaring at the shuttle, with a gun in her hand, near her side.

"Back away from the shuttle…" Ashley's gun raised.

"Ash! Lower your gun." Shepard steps forward trying to block Ashley.

"Nice escape on Illium… won't happen this time." Ashley a bit more hostile.

"ASH! I said lower your gun!" Shepard raises his voice standing only inches away from her.

Ashley takes a few steps back. "I don't work for you, Commander."

"I'm a spectre, I outrank you. Now, lower your damn gun. Tell your goons to stand down. I mean it." Shepard spouts back.

Ashley hesitates for a moment. "Alright… stand down." Ashley puts her weapon away. "Start talking…"

"I told you what happened." Shepard changes his stance.

"And I'm supposed to believe this… dressed like you are?" Ashley asks questionably.

"Yes… for once. Trust me…"

"That's a little hard to do right now… Commander." Ashley sighs.

"It's not… I told you what happened."

Miranda steps forward. "What now, Shepard?"

"Alright boys… we need to clean up the area." Ashley orders.

Shepard nods his head in the air to Miranda inconspicuously.

"So… where's your prisoner?" Ashley asks.

"In the shuttle… Got shot." Shepard says keeping Ashley occupied while Miranda slips out of sight.

"Dead body back here." One of the C-Sec officer calls out to Ashley.

"Alright bag-em and tag-em." Ashley steps forward leaning into the shuttle to check up on the unidentified prisoner. "Has a faint pulse…" Ashley steps back. "I need a medic to my location…"

_He fainted? _Shepard scratches his head.

"Two gunshot wounds… one to the knee cap and upper chest area…" Ashley adds to her communication with the medical team en route.

_Huh… _Shepard, a bit surprised.

Ashley turns around. "He must have been really important for these 'mercs' to want to kill him." Ashley folds her arms looking at Shepard with some doubts. "Gunshot to the kneecap? And upper chest, while handcuffed?"

"Yeah, it seems that way." Shepard steps away from the shuttle.

"Commander…" Ashley hesitates. "About what happened on Illium…?"

"I'm sorry, Ash." Shepard turns around fully.

"Yeah. Me too. It… water under the bridge?" Ashley replies unsure what to say.

"Ok?" Shepard says equally agreeing with her. If only to keep her occupied.

"Sure… I'll need a statement." Ashley adds.

"I can give you one right now."

"Yeah, we better… wrap it up and all."

The medical team rushes up to Shepard and Ashley's location. They carefully move the unidentified body from the shuttle on to a gurney.

"Think he'll make it?" Shepard asks one of the medics.

"To hard to tell… losing a lot of blood."

"Keep me posted?" Shepard adds.

"Will do, Commander." The medics rush Mr. Lawson's body to Huerta Memorial.

**INT. CITADEL – EVENING**

Miranda waits for Shepard at the designated spot where they left their personal shuttle. "Damn it, Shepard. Where are you?"

33 minutes later Shepard heads towards the shuttle. He slips into the seat next to Miranda.

"Took you long enough." Miranda says annoyed.

"Had to give a statement…"

Miranda taps on the controls and takes the shuttle up.

"About your father?" Shepard watches as Miranda continues to focus on piloting the shuttle out of the citadel arms.

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know… they took him to Huerta Memorial…"

"Damn it…"

"Remind me not to piss you off in the future… shooting a guy in the heart…"

"Needed to… He wouldn't stop." Miranda taps on the controls. "This plan... Garrus mentioned?"

"What plan?"

Miranda's eyes stare right through him.

"What?" Shepard questions her. "You think I told your father?"

"Did you?" Miranda asks with some anger behind her words.

Shepard shakes head. "No. I didn't."

Miranda focuses her attention back in front of her.

"Garrus had my back... you thought someone was watching us... you, remember?"

Miranda exhales letting out her frustrations. "I... Thanks."

"Yeah..."

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S CAPTAIN'S CABIN – LATE EVENING**

Miranda leans against the wall next to the bathroom door within Shepard's captain's cabin. Her arms folded staring at the fish swimming around the fish tank. Oddly soothing but Miranda's anxiety remains as she waits for Shepard and news about her father.

Shepard scratches his head as he heads into his cabin looking very tired.

"Are they settled?" Miranda asks looking at him approach her location.

"Yeah. Staying in your quarters. You need to rest." Shepard touches her arm. "Get some sleep."

"I will… but not right now." Miranda walks down to the lower section. She stands near his desk thinking.

Shepard walks over to the sound system to puts on some classical music. He walks down towards his bed. "What do ya know?" Shepard smiles looking at the small clock on his bed stand.

"Any news?" Miranda continues folding her arms in front of her.

Shepard sits down on the bed tossing off his shoes. "I haven't heard anything…"

Miranda stares directly upwards. Her breathing increases as does her anxiety level.

Shepard stands up and walks up towards Miranda but that only makes her walk away from him. "I'm going to take a shower." Shepard says walking past her.

Miranda watches Shepard shakes his head and sighs at her behavior. So she thought. Miranda walks over to the leather seat next to Shepard desk and sits down. Miranda's eyes begin to close. Classical music always had a calming effect on her. Her breathing in and out slows down into a relaxing state. Falling asleep. The image of her father's face staring back at her startles her, waking her up.

"Sorry..." Shepard says trying to put a blanket over her.

Miranda looks lost... Looking around. She lowers her head.

"You... okay?" Shepard asks concerned.

Miranda stands up slipping into his arms.

He holds her. Hugs her tightly. Shepard then releases his arms as she steps back a little. He caresses her face lovingly. Miranda stares at him. He kisses her forehead. Miranda faintly smiles as Shepard leads her to his bed. She slips into his arms. Protecting her as she starts to fall asleep yet again.

* * *

**[1] **Television show, Once Upon a Time. King George (Alan Dale), dialog when Prince Charming is brought before him. Season One. Can anyone name that episode?

**[2] **Star Wars: The Old Republic MMO – the line about "any way to treat family…" and returning "…to her father loving embrace": Kira Carsen (Laura Bailey) and the Jedi Guardian class story when meeting a 'friend'.

**[3] **Escape Story references: Miranda and Shepard tease each other and make references to a date where Miranda pulls off all the buttons to his fancy shirt... after escaping from her father. Chapter 13: Breakthrough.

*****3/27/13: Made significant changes to this chapter with more detail and more believable characterization for the characters involved. I owe thanks to my sister for taking the time to read this chapter. She gave me some valuable insight and necessary fixes to make it a better chapter than originally imagined.

*****4/4/13: Fixed some sentence structures and various words/missing words. :)

Please take a moment to post a review. Thank you! I'll continue to update and correct any errors I find.


	29. Chapter 29: Reconnoiter

**CHAPTER 29: RECONNOITER**

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S CAPTAIN'S CABIN – EARLY MORNING**

Miranda snuggles up to her pillow, resting on her side and stomach… she stares at the time on the clock. 3:33 a.m. The new 'gift' she bought for Shepard. _It was surprisingly quiet_. No ticking down the seconds.

It was one of Ori's requirements for this 'holiday' she celebrated every year. Miranda had known about it… but to be personally involved in it was, unexpected. Miranda's thoughts take her back to when she saw Orianna safe, with her family, on Illium. _If it wasn't for Shepard encouraging me… I would have never known or felt this kind of blessing… to be in love, to be involved in Orianna's life so close and personal. She wants me in her life… So does Shepard… Ori knows what my father is really like… I just hope it's enough to keep her safe and away from him. To not know him, like I do…_

Shepard moves a little in his sleep. _He'll be up soon._ Miranda looks back at him briefly before turning back around. She could hear Shepard's slow breathing behind her ear as he too snuggled up behind her. His strong hand draped over her waist. It was a rather comforting thought, having him nearby and in love with her. _I'm truly lucky to have you, Shepard._

Miranda looks at the clock again. She let out a sigh of boredom. _Only seven minutes has passed since I last looked._

"Mmph…" Miranda eyes squeezed together as she felt a mild discomfort from down below. Her hand moves down to comfort the dull pain she had felt before. _Strange…_

Miranda feared the worst. How could she not. She knew the risks and according to her, the odds weren't in her favor.

Shepard made her see the positive on several occasions. From Miranda meeting her sister… "She doesn't need any details but would it be so bad to know that she has a sister that loves her?" Miranda thinks for a moment. "I guess not."

To deflecting the negative emotions when they crashed landed on the Collector Base… "We all knew this was likely a one-way trip."

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop the Collectors, but I plan to live to tell about it."

_Yes, Shepard. You did the impossible and lived to tell about it. And now, I am attempting the impossible. Is it enough? Can I really have this? In spite of everything else going on?_

_Shepard's been supportive and loving through the whole mess._ _He loves me regardless… whether I'm pregnant or not. Mordin did what he could to help but was it enough? I can't keep putting you in endanger... using my biotics… I had no choice. But I knew the risks. I just hope we've done enough to protect you._

"Hey…" Shepard says in a sleepy tone. "Why are you worrying?"

Shepard's voice brings Miranda out of her thoughts. She turns her head. "Hey. Morning."

His hand slips over hers down below. Shepard slightly lifts his eyebrows.

"Just thinking… Did I wake you?"

"No. What about?" Shepard had some ideas but didn't want to pressure Miranda about her past involving her father.

Miranda turns back looking at the clock and then in front of her. "Stuff…"

Shepard kissed her cheek. "You're pretty amazing… you know that?"

Miranda begins to smile. "Yes…"

"A great personality, trusting, supportive, loving…"

"Go on…" Miranda's listens.

"You're very special to me, Miranda."

Miranda turns her head back and gives him a small peck on the lips. "You too, Shepard. Thanks."

Shepard leans in kissing her lips again but a bit longer. Their lips part.

"I love you." Miranda says which made Shepard smile wide. Miranda turns fully around.

Shepard smiles looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

Miranda's fingers touch behind his ear and neck affectionately. Miranda smiles watching him.

"Hungry?" Shepard asks.

"Starving." Miranda teases.

"I know just the thing…"

"Oh?" Miranda gives him a peck on the lips.

"I love you being here." Shepard kisses her lips before she could respond.

Miranda needed to get up. The urge to use the bathroom was becoming more and more evident. Something wasn't right. Miranda moves upwards. "I'll be back."

Shepard watches her slip out of bed heading towards the bathroom. He moves upright sitting back against the pillow with his knee bent.

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S CAPTAIN'S CABIN – EARLY MORNING**

Shepard slips up a pair of clean black pants, shirt and shoes. An unexpected visitor enters into his quarters. "Dr. Chakwas?" He walks up the stairs to meet her.

"I'm here as requested."

"I didn't call…" Shepard replies confused.

"I did." Miranda steps out of the bathroom. "I need a moment alone with her."

"Everything okay?" Shepard asks a bit concerned.

"Fine. Shepard. Really."

"I'll… be in the mess hall, if you need me." Shepard scratches his head.

"Thanks." Miranda says watching him leave.

Dr. Chakwas looks at Miranda. "Dear?"

Miranda looks down. "I… I'm not sure about these things…" Miranda shakes her head. "What am I saying? I should… Hmph." Miranda folds her arms. "Practically brought a man back from the brink of death. Yet… I don't want to worry, Jon. Shepard. If this turns out to be nothing… fearing the worst."

"Start from the beginning…" Dr. Chakwas gives a faint smile.

"A pain… dull at first. Seems to be burning all around, really. A little cramping… blood when I went to relieve myself."

"Explain the color, pink, dark or bright red?"

"Pink at first…" Miranda scratches her forehead. "We've… done it recently. The other night in fact. He was… very gentle and all. Surprising."

Dr. Chakwas continues to listen.

"Not that he's ever rough or anything… God this is embarrassing." Miranda shouldn't have been. She was comfortable in her sexuality but talking about her sex life… was another matter. It was personal and private.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – EARLY MORNING**

Shepard rubs the back of his neck trying to loosen up the tight muscles in his neck. He approaches Garrus in the mess hall's kitchen area.

"Trouble in paradise?" Garrus having finished making himself some dextro-based breakfast.

"Depends on if the bastard's dead or not." Shepard folds his arms.

"Hmm… how'd it all go down last night?" Garrus takes a bite of his dextro-meat meal.

"Shot him in the knee cap."

"Damn, Shepard… brutal but effective. And Lawson?"

"Right through the heart…" Shepard replies.

"What is that human expression, poetic justice? You two make quite the team."

"Ashley was there. Called the damn medic. Heard anything?"

"It's quiet on board the Normandy. No reports from the Citadel News Network about the incident." Garrus replies.

"Guess, I'll have to go see for myself." Shepard turns around to pour himself a hot cup of coffee.

"Be careful, Shepard… Don't need you being arrested for putting that bastard out of his misery."

"I'm more worried about Miranda." Shepard pours some creamer into his coffee.

"Miranda's a tough one. She'll be fine, Shepard."

"Ash, seems to want Miranda's head."

"Really? I wonder why?" Garrus teases.

"Cerberus… why else?" Shepard takes a sip.

"And the fact that you two are sleeping together…" Garrus adds jokingly.

Shepard stares at Garrus.

"You and Lawson." Garrus grins. "Or not."

Shepard slightly smiles.

"Just don't get any ideas doing it where I work…" Garrus jokes.

"Agreed." Shepard takes another sip of coffee.

Garrus laughs.

Shepard watches Dr. Chakwas return back to the medical bay. "Excuse me." Shepard places his cup of coffee down on the counter.

**INT. NORMANDY – MED BAY – EARLY MORNING**

Dr. Chakwas sits back down at her desk. "Hello, Commander."

"Doc… everything okay with Miranda?" Shepard walks casually up to her desk.

"She's fine, Commander." Dr. Chakwas continues reading the article on her holographic display.

"Really?"

"Yes… nothing to worry about." Dr. Chakwas leans back in her chair looking at him.

"You'd tell me if she wasn't?" Shepard asks again, serious.

Dr. Chakwas smiles at him. "Already worried parents and the child isn't even born yet…"

Shepard gives off a short laugh. "Ok."

Dr. Chakwas resumes her reading as Shepard departs the med bay.

**INT. NORMANDY – MESS HALL – EARLY MORNING**

Miranda walks up to the kitchen.

"Miranda… thought you might be hungry." Garrus says casually about to depart.

"Hmph. I could do with a bite to eat." Miranda turns to see Shepard walking out the medical bay. _Ugh… he could've just asked me himself._

Miranda begins to make herself a cup of tea.

Shepard casually strolls up to Miranda. He watches Garrus head towards the main battery.

Miranda turns around taking her warm beverage into her palm.

"Maybe Orianna can give you some pointers… on how to bake?" Shepard jokes reaching for his cup of coffee.

"Funny, Shepard." Miranda takes a sip not amused.

Shepard leans back with his luke warm cup of coffee.

"Smells good… teasingly good." Miranda remarks from the smell of freshly brewed coffee she's forbidden to drink. Miranda takes another sip of her soothing ginger tea.

Shepard tilts his head with a smile.

Miranda knew what was on his mind. "I'm fine… Kind of silly, really."

"We'll figure it out." Shepard puts down his coffee on the counter. He opens up the cupboard, pulling out a box of pancake mix and a medium sized bowl.

Miranda watches Shepard pour the mix into a bowl, adding water and stirring the mix rather quickly.

"Learned something interesting…" Miranda focuses her attention on Shepard.

"What?" Shepard asks curious.

"Orianna seems to want a little bit of the crazy life… I rather she didn't." Miranda takes another sip.

"You happy with the craziness?" Shepard waits for the frying pan to heat up a bit.

"Enjoying a little less crazy is okay once in a while…"

Shepard smiles as he figured out the reason for Miranda spying on Orianna. "Well, you are living vicariously through your sister."[1]

"What?" Miranda turns her head. A bit surprised.

"What I mean is… you wanted that kind of life… and enjoy seeing everything through her eyes."

"Quiet." Miranda starts to smile.

Shepard laughs.

"What of it… haven't you ever done the same?"

Shepard thought long and hard on that one. "I'll get back to you on that one…" Shepard pours the batter into the hot pan.

Miranda faintly smirks.

Shepard turns to Miranda as he waits for the pancake to cook. "I suspect, Orianna cooked our special dinner that night in the observation lounge…"

"I helped…" Miranda replies taking a sip of her warm cup of tea.

"And the breakfast in your apartment?"

"I did… surprised myself. You obviously know the answers to all these… silly questions."

Shepard flips the pancake over, golden brown. "Making decisions without consulting her parents… so much like you, Miranda. Doing everything yourself, your own way…"

"Are you finished?" Miranda sighs.

Shepard slips the pancake on to a plate he had waiting next to the stove. He pours a little bit of blueberry syrup all around it. He leans in and gives Miranda a peck on the lips.

Miranda takes the pancake, fork and the cup of tea with her.

Shepard turns his head watching her depart.

"Careful, Shepard. Don't want your pancake to burn." Miranda turns her head back giving him a wink.

Shepard grins. He turns back to see his pancake smoking a little. "Shit." He flips it over. "Eh, need some hair on my chest, anyhow…" Shepard shrugs.

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S CAPTAIN'S CABIN – MORNING**

Miranda's tapping on her data pad doing a bit of research related to what she learned from the salarian on the Citadel. _Did any of it really matter at this point? And if he's not dead…damn it. How did he manage to find me? Must've been a spy for Cerberus. If so, why didn't they capture me? Unless it wasn't them. Then who? Doesn't make any sense. We were very careful, I thought._

Shepard steps down into his quarters. "You're doing it again?"

Miranda turns her focus towards Shepard. Miranda gives him that look, the same look he remembers seeing her give him on the minuteman station. _"Are you naturally this bitchy or is it just me." _It only encouraged Shepard more. He liked it when she was a little feisty.

Shepard stands near the chair. "I'm going to the citadel…. put all the speculation to rest."

"Probably not a bad idea…" Miranda places the data pad on the table and stands up. "I'll come with you."

"Not a good idea, Miranda."

Miranda folds her arms.

"Ashley Williams does want to arrest you…"

"I'm surprised they haven't… for you as well, Shepard." Miranda says with some calmness.

Shepard steps around the chair and towards Miranda. Slipping his hands around her waist. "You need to rest and take care of junior."

"Not liking the idea of you going down there… alone."

"I know… I'll bring Garrus, if it makes you happy."

"Alright…" Miranda agrees.

Shepard kisses her on lips.

"_I'll be fine."_ Miranda watches Shepard walk away towards the exit. Miranda sits back down on the sofa and sulks.

**INT. CITADEL – HUERTA MEMORIAL – MORNING**

Shepard and Garrus walk into the Huerta Memorial, heading directly for the main desk. Garrus observes the quiet atmosphere of the hospital. Only a few patients sat in chairs looking out the large glass windows.

"Excuse me." Shepard places his hands on the desk trying to get the lady's attention.

"Yes?" The nurse looks up at him taking her eyes away from reading the holographic terminal display.

"An older man was brought in here late last night, gunshot wounds. Any news?"

"Are you friends of the family?" The human nurse asks.

"In a matter of speaking…" Garrus replies before Shepard had the chance.

The nurse looks at Garrus doubting his claim. "Does he have name?"

"Goes by the name Lawson. Henry Lawson."

The nurse does a search on her end. "Nobody by that name."

"Check again…" Shepard demands.

"I'm sorry but there's no record of him besides I wasn't on duty last night." The nurse replies back a bit harsh.

"I'm Commander Shepard. A Spectre. Find out. Would you? Please."

The nurse begins tapping on the terminal again.

"Surprised to see you here, Commander." Ashley says firmly walking up to Shepard and Garrus.

Garrus turns around. "Hello, Ash."

"Garrus." Ashley folds her arms. "So, Commander. Want to explain what you're doing here?"

Shepard could tell Ashley was annoyed with his presence. "Came to check on the prisoner." Shepard turns around trying to remain calm. "Heard anything?"

"Is that what you're still calling him?" Ashley retorts.

"Explain what's going on Williams." Shepard folds his arms as well. "Is he dead?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Considering it's M-i-r-a-n-d-a's father we're talking about." Ashley made sure to emphasis Miranda's name as if jealous in some way.

Garrus looks at Shepard who says absolutely nothing in reply. Not yet anyways.

"What did he do to get capped in the knee? Shot in the chest, I wonder? I'm betting the gun Miranda Lawson was holding probably killed him."

"He's dead?" Shepard asks again for confirmation.

"You conveniently held my interest long enough to let her escape. Where is she Commander?" Ashley replies not moving from her spot. "What's this really about?"

"Ash."

Ashley unfolds her arms and points her finger at Shepard. "Don't Ash, me… You wanted me trust you? And here you are lying to me… Answer me."

"It's a private matter." Shepard refuses to divulge any information.

Ashley is pissed off even more by his answer. "Not good enough, Commander."

"Oh, here we go… again." Garrus sighs watching Ashley getting mad at Shepard.

Shepard steps away from the desk as other people stare at them arguing. "It doesn't concern you."

"Like hell!" Ashley continues to follow him.

"Calm down, Ash." Shepard stops near an unpopulated area within the hospital's lobby.

"I've been sent to investigate you, Commander."

"Me? Why?" Shepard asks.

"Seems you've been causing a lot of destruction around the galaxy… Bekenstein ring a bell?" Ashley folds her arms.

"What about it?" Shepard folds his arms.

"Evidence places you at the scene of the crime… A rich man, tied up and gagged with a gunshot to the temple… found in an abandoned building. Happens to match the description of the guy brought in last night."

"A lot of people look alike, Williams." Garrus mentions.

"Not when there's witnesses to the crime."

"I'm still confused on what crime was committed and how I'm involved?" Shepard replies still unmoved by her accusations.

"Your name was mentioned by the man you tried to kill." Ashley adds. "I have witnesses stating as such."

"You're mistaken, Ash." Shepard knew what Ashley was talking about but he wasn't about to acknowledge any of it. He doubted she had any real proof at all.

"I'm sure it was the intent last night." Ashley continues to stare him down.

"I've had enough of these accusation, Ash…" Shepard unfolds his arms.

"I'm ordering an arrest warrant for Miranda Lawson. I bet we'll find her on the Normandy."

Shepard steps forward with an angry look in his eyes.

"Now, you've done it…" Garrus shakes his head.

"Don't even…" Shepard starts to say.

"Well… Seems someone obviously has a lot of 'control' over you…"

"I'm warning you, Ash. Let it go." His voice unyielding.

"Can't do that Commander." Ashley wasn't moved by his declaration.

The human nurse at the desk points towards Ashley and Commander Shepard location. A man in a white lab coat walks over to them.

"Commander Shepard, I presume?" The young human, fair-skinned doctor approaches.

Shepard turns his face towards the man. "What?" He says not at all happy.

"I'm doctor Grakenstogh. I've been treating Mr. Lawson since his arrival last night."

"Finally!" Shepard turns around fully. "What's his condition?"

"Don't answer that." Ashley interjects.

"Do. I insist." Shepard replies again demanding to know.

"A bullet was lodged in the muscle of his heart. We were going to leave it there but had no choice but to remove it. It began to interfere with the electrical signals controlling his heartbeat."

"He's alive?" Shepard seems surprised.

"In critical condition. He's heavily sedated and resting in our Intensive Care Unit. We'll continue to keep a close eye on his condition. He won't be awake for quite some time." The doctor adds. "However, he will have trouble walking for a while and will be in need of physical therapy to help him become mobile again."

"Thank you." Shepard certainly annoyed with Ashley's lack of information. "Let me know when he's awake."

The doctor nods and departs.

"That's good. He won't be going anywhere for a while." Garrus replies.

"Yeah, good thing."

"You're in on this too, Garrus?" Ashley comments.

"It's not what you think, Williams."

"Somebody better start explaining what the hell's going on."

Shepard walks towards the exit without another word to Ashley.

"Garrus?" Ashley asks.

"Uh…"

"You coming, Garrus?" Shepard calls out to him.

"We'll talk later, Williams."

Ashley just shakes her at them both departing the hospital.

**INT. CITADEL – HALLWAY/ELEVATOR – LATE MORNING**

Shepard and Garrus walk down the hallway towards the elevator. "This doesn't bode well for you and the family." Garrus adds.

"No… but he'll be damn scared to press his luck again."

"Really? I don't think people change that quickly overnight." Garrus adds. "May end up backfiring on you and Miranda when he wakes up."

"Death… or almost dying, changes a man." Shepard steps inside the elevator with Garrus.

"That what happen to you, Shepard? You seem like the same badass Shepard, I know. Maybe a bit more, violent."

"People tend to piss me off." Shepard folds his arms.

"I'm just glad, I'm not one of them." Garrus adds. "Miranda's going to be pissed."

"No doubt."

"What are we going to do about, Ms. Williams?"

"I have an idea…" Shepard hits the Citadel Embassy on the elevator.

"Oh boy…" Garrus shakes his head.

"She had it coming…"

"Really, Shepard?"

"What do you suggest, Garrus?"

"We'll see how far this takes us. She'll probably want your head."

"Not if I can help it." Shepard replies exiting the elevator with Garrus.

"Although… I'm sure Lawson's enjoying it." Garrus joked to lighten the mood.

Shepard shakes his head at Garrus.

"You did ask me… No forced me to stay away from Tali… we could have had something… magical together."

Shepard chuckles. "And I recall Tali threatening you with her shotgun, Garrus."

"Had to spoil it…" Garrus sighs.

**INT. CITADEL – ANDERSON'S OFFICE – EARLY AFTERNOON**

Ashley walks into Anderson's office. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Anderson stands up. "Heard what happened at Huerta Memorial."

"Not sure I'm following, sir."

"Cease your arrest warrant on Ms. Lawson." Anderson says with some authority.

"Anderson… I don't understand."

"We need their help taking down the Illusive man."

Ashley didn't like the fact that Shepard went behind her back and talked to Anderson. "Never acted upon it yet, sir."

"Good… don't."

Ashley was pissed but remained professional.

"That's all. Dismissed." Anderson sits back down in front of his desk.

Ashley begins to head for the door but stops.

"Something wrong, Williams?" Anderson asks.

Ashley turns around and walks up to his desk once again. "With all due respect, Anderson. Hackett ordered me to investigate Shepard's involvement with these incidents on Bekenstein. There's more to this than what's being revealed. I suspect Miranda Lawson shot the man in the hospital. Who shoots their own father in the knee cap and heart?"

"Have any proof to back up that claim, Williams?"

"She had a gun, Anderson."

"You witness her using it?" Anderson asks.

"No, sir."

"And you think Shepard's covering for her, is that?" Anderson leans back in his chair.

Ashley thinks for a moment. "Yeah… They're hiding something."

"Then keep investigating and find out what's really going on. We need facts, evidence, and not wild speculation. If you can't handle it because of your past involvement with Commander…"

"I can handle it, sir." Ashley replies cutting him off.

"Good. We have a name on this so called father of hers?"

"The nurse found ID on him… A Henry Lawson."

"Hmm… What makes you believe they're related?"

"He's old enough to be her father or related." Ashley again speculates.

"Find out for certain." Anderson stands up and walks around his desk. "Interesting development, if it's true."

"Anderson?" Ashley could almost tell the name sounded familiar to him but unknown to her why.

"I've heard the name in certain circles. He's a highly respected research scientist. He's also the biggest contributor in biotic research and development for the Alliance."

"He works for the Alliance?" Ashley couldn't believe it.

"No, not officially but he's understands how biotics work. He's helped cure many genetic diseases for humans and in-utero for expecting parents. Just didn't know if they were related…"

Ashley remained quiet for a moment pondering the new information. "It still doesn't make any sense, Anderson. Shepard claimed Henry Lawson was some prisoner they were taking down to C-Sec. Men attacked them. A crashed shuttle. Shepard said they had to defend themselves. Both of them were dressed up for an evening out."

"Hmm... Keep investigating. Let me know what you find out."

Ashley turns. "I will, sir." Ashley was confused by the whole mess.

**INT. NORMANDY – MIRANDA'S QUARTERS – AFTERNOON **

Miranda is in her quarters, sitting at her desk doing some Intel work of her own. Orianna walks casually in to her quarters towards the front of Miranda's desk. Miranda could tell her sister wasn't happy.

Orianna lowers her head. "He was… forceful. Hurtful to you… treated you as if you were a child."

"He hasn't changed much." Miranda closes the search window, securing her computer terminal. Folding her fingers together in front of her.

Orianna looks directly at Miranda with those deep blue eyes of hers. "What he said about me being his? He doesn't own people."

"He won't be a problem any longer." Miranda stares at the holographic screen before her. Miranda could only hope her father died from his injuries.

Orianna watched Miranda's become distant. "Did he really try to kill you? Not doubting you, sis. Just…"

Miranda turns her focus back to Orianna. "It's alright. I learned of his plan to terminate my life… Always thought it was because I was never ever good enough!" Miranda gritted her teeth with the last sentence. "I became rebellious, in my own ways. Fought him, disobeyed his orders a few times but that came with severe consequences. Finally strong enough, brave enough, to leave everything behind. When I learned he was going to create another to replace me... I couldn't allow another to suffer the same fate. I rescued you and escaped with my life."

Orianna shakes her head blown away by what she told her. "You were only?"

"Sixteen at the time…"

"That's terrible…"

"Shots were fired. I only did it to protect you… us." Miranda pushed herself out of the chair. She walks towards the back room.

Orianna walks after her. "Thank you. I'm so sorry…"

Miranda turns around. "Never wanted you to be caught in the middle of all of this."

Orianna reaches out to hug her.

Miranda hugs her sister.

"We'll help each other through this…"

Miranda smiles. "Good." Miranda could see Evelyn enter into her quarters unannounced.

"Orianna." Evelyn calls out to her.

"Mother?" Orianna turns around and approaches her mother.

Miranda folds her arms and watches from a distance.

"Your father and I are returning to the Citadel."

Orianna nods. "Okay."

Miranda stares down towards the ground trying not to ease drop but it was kind of hard not to.

"We've talked about what you wanted from us, staying here, with her…"

"And?" Orianna asks unsure she wanted to hear it.

"Apparently, in good hands, not thrilled but can live with your decision."

Orianna smiles and reaches out to hug her mother.

Evelyn stares at Miranda and decides to approach her. She leaves Orianna's embrace. "Not fond of you making decision, without consulting us… about Orianna's college choices."

Miranda's eyes move upwards. "Yes, aware of..."

Evelyn interrupts Miranda from apologizing further. "Only the best intentions, I'm sure."

"Of course." Miranda nods. "I'll inform the shuttle pilot to take you whenever you wish."

"You'll watch over her?" Evelyn asks.

"Mother…" Orianna insists.

"It's okay, Ori. I'll keep her safe, Evelyn. I promise."

"Good. We'll come visit when you're settled, Orianna." Evelyn smiles giving Orianna another hug and kiss on the cheek. "Love you. Be good."

"I love you too, mother. I'll walk you and father to the cargo deck."

Evelyn and Orianna depart Miranda's quarters.

Miranda closes her eyes briefly and sigh heavily.

"Ms. Lawson. Shepard and Garrus have arrived safely on board the Normandy."

"Thank you, EDI." Miranda opens her eyes and walks towards the exit.

**INT. NORMANDY – CARGO BAY – LATE AFTERNOON**

Shepard and Garrus meet Orianna and her parents halfway.

"They're returning to the Citadel." Miranda says as she approaches from behind.

"Ok…" Shepard didn't object, if that was what they desired. "Garrus, make sure they arrive safely."

"You got it, Shepard. Follow me."

Miranda folds her arms staring at Shepard.

"You're not going, Orianna?" Shepard ask curiously.

Orianna smiles slightly. "Nope. You're both stuck with me."

"Oh…" Shepard stares back at Miranda briefly. "I need to debrief Miranda on a few issues."

Orianna nods. "Sure… Don't worry, I can take a hint." Orianna heads for the elevator with a grin on her face.

Miranda and Shepard follow quietly behind. Miranda couldn't wait to be alone with Shepard privately. They both remained quiet on the elevator ride up to Shepard's quarters. Letting Orianna off on the crew deck.

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S QUARTERS – LATE AFTERNOON**

Miranda and Shepard enter into his quarters. Shepard scratches the back of his head. Miranda stops near the fish tank turning around folding her arms.

"Out with it, Shepard." Miranda didn't want him to sugar coat it.

"He's in critical condition. Heavily sedated."

"Bastard…" Miranda stares at the floor. "He can't even die properly." Anger floods her thoughts.

"They removed a bullet from his heart, if they hadn't…"

"I'm never going to be rid of him…" Miranda walks away from Shepard pissed.

Shepard tilts his head to the side watching her walk down towards his desk. He walks down the stairs. "He won't be awake for a while, nor walking anytime soon."

"And that's supposed to make feel any better?" Miranda stood with her back facing him. Her arms folded.

Shepard stands nearby, apart from her, wanting to comfort her but that was the last thing she would want from him… so he thought. "I'll end it…" Shepard turns.

Miranda turns her head around watching him walk towards the small stairs. "I'm not asking for your help."

Shepard stops and turns around. He tilts his head. "What do you want from me?"

Miranda turns around fully releasing her arms. She looks to the right briefly. "I need to take care of this myself." Miranda starts to walk towards Shepard.

"You don't have to do this alone, Miranda."

Miranda stops next to him. "I know." Miranda glances down at his hand reaching out for her. Miranda turns her head forward and starts walking.

Shepard lowers his head slightly.

"Coming, Shepard?" Miranda calls back.

Shepard glances back.

"I'll need some brute force if things get ugly. Can't harm Junior. You'd never forgive me."

Shepard snorts. Shepard turns and follows Miranda. "You know, the shuttle won't be back for at least an hour or so."

Miranda and Shepard head out of his quarters. "Like that's going to stop me."

Shepard chuckles. "No, I guess not."

Shepard and Miranda step into the elevator.

Miranda glances at Shepard. "Thanks."

"Sure."

They turn facing the elevator door as it closes. Miranda slips her hand into his.

Shepard is a little surprised. He squeezes her hand slightly and smiles. "So… Junior huh?"

"Shepard." Miranda glances at him and his faint smile.

"Shepard Jr." He teases.

"I'm not naming him Shepard or Jon for that matter."

"What, you already have a name picked out?" Shepard asks.

"Not yet, I will." Miranda turns looking at the front of the elevator. "Damn it…"

"What?"

Miranda hits the button to go back to Shepard cabin, after they've arrived at CIC. "Almost forgot… Not that I'm enjoying it." Miranda sighs. "I'll meet you shortly."

"Ok." Shepard walks out of the elevator heading to his computer terminal.

**INT. CITADEL – ASHLEY'S APARTMENT – LATE AFTERNOON**

Ashley is sitting in front of her computer terminal working when she gets a call from one of her sister on Earth.

"Hey sis!" Sarah smiles happily to see her big sister on the other end.

"Hey Sarah… How's mom doing?" Ashley leans forward a little.

"She's fine. Just called to see how it went."

"It's not…" Ashley sighs.

"Not with your hair still up in that bun. Didn't Abbey tell you to let it loose? Get crazy…"

Ashley laughs slightly. "You're terrible."

"All work and no play makes for one dull woman…"

"I caught him lying to me… I can't trust him."

"What happened?"

"Not worth mentioning… thanks for helping out with…"

"No problem. Mom's loving it."

"A handful…" Ashley smiles.

"We all were." Sarah replies.

"True…"

"Some more than others." Sarah teases.

"Point taken. I have to finish this report for Anderson."

"Okay. Call me later?"

"You can count on it." Ashley replies.

"Good."

"Take care sis, love you."

"Love you too."

Ashley clicks off the connection. "Okay…" Ashley removes the device holding her hair up, letting it down.

**INT. CITADEL – HUERTA MEMORIAL – LATE AFTERNOON**

The heart beat monitor continued to beep, as well as, the other machines in the room doing their job to monitor Mr. Lawson's condition. The IV's full of painkillers and sedatives and to keep his body hydrated.

"Mmhm." Mr. Lawson groans as he feels the pain intensify in his knee. He was unaware what was happening around him. His vision blurry as he slowly tries to open his eyes. He closes them turning his head to the left.

Miranda Lawson stood near the back of the room, with her arms folded, watching her father. Shepard leaned against the wall with his arms folded as well.

Mr. Lawson begins to open his eyes finding out he was alive but where. All he could feel was the intense pain coming from his knee. He began to quickly remember and the lack of hesitation as Commander Shepard shot him. Horror. Miranda had taken the same gun and shot him point blank in the heart. He hurt everywhere.

Miranda knew he would be in a lot of pain as he was weaned off the sedatives and painkillers momentarily.

Mr. Lawson turned his head back towards the front of him looking across the room. Shocked to find the two people responsible for all of this, in the very room. Mr. Lawson couldn't move, couldn't escape. He was at their mercy. _What mercy?_ He asked himself.

"Come to finish the job?" He mutters at Miranda.

Miranda didn't say a word. She just stared at him, unmoved by his words.

Mr. Lawson moans in agony. He notes his knee and downward to his toes in a cast. Bandages strapped across his chest. He couldn't believe he survived the ordeal and neither could Miranda.

"You've won… happy now?" He mutters again to Miranda.

"Not quite." Miranda finally spoke. "I've significantly reduced your pain medication and sedatives."

"You're enjoying this? Making me suffer?" Mr. Lawson asks as he closes his eyes briefly.

"How many times have you made her endure your abuse? She's justified in getting a little payback." Shepard responds.

"You know nothing of what happened…" Mr. Lawson replies with a bit of ire.

"Oh, enough…" Shepard replies. "What's your life worth to you?" Shepard steps away from the wall unfolding his arms.

Miranda watches Shepard.

"What do you want?" Mr. Lawson asks trying to fight the pain shooting through his body.

"It's not me you should be asking." Shepard folds his arms again standing near the front of the bed.

"Speak up, child." Mr. Lawson calls out irritated.

Miranda clenched her teeth slightly. She hated him calling her as if she was a child. She was a grown woman. Miranda could demand whatever she wanted but it would go on deaf ears. His ears. So she waited and watched him as he suffered painfully.

"Fine… whatever you want… just… make it stop." He moans out loud again.

Miranda remembers pleading with him, when she was younger, to make the pain stop… it didn't. "I think not."

A brief silent in the room persists.

"I promise to leave you alone. And Orianna."

"I don't believe you." Miranda replies.

"Want the damn thing in writing?" Mr. Lawson asks.

"Why so your lawyers and dispute the facts in your favor?"

"You were always too clever for your own good."

"Just like you intended…"

"Augh…"

"How did you find me?" Miranda asks.

"A source… lead me here. Surprised you'd let Orianna become so accessible. You're getting sloppy."

"Who? Another hired gun."

"I don't know."

"Not good enough…" Miranda approached the foot of the bed, still with her arms folded.

Mr. Lawson watched carefully. He was in no position to fight them. They clearly had the upper hand, for now.

"A hired assassin… contacted me. I came as fast as I could. Nice escape on Bekenstein."

Miranda turns her head slightly thinking.

"He may still be here… better run along before you get caught…"

"Name?" Miranda asks again unmoved by her father's attempt to instill fear into her.

"Don't know…" Mr. Lawson begins to slip under, unconscious.

"Who do you think? The illusive man?" Shepard asks Miranda.

"Possible. Only real explanation for all of this. I knew I was right about being watched. Thought I might have been overacting."

"Instincts… it'll keep you safe."

"No doubt… I can only assume this assassin is from one of the illusive man's private stock. Orianna's parent may still be in danger, if true."

"I'll inform Bailey to keep an eye on them."

Miranda looks at Shepard. "I doubt that'll help much. We're talking about highly skilled assassins, Shepard. Infiltrating and assassinating is their specialty."

"Relocate them?"

Miranda shakes her head. "How many times must we do this? It has to end, Shepard."

"I understand. Suggestions?"

Miranda walks towards her father and turns up the dosage again. "He'll be out for a while… give me some time to think of a plan."

The door slides open. "Step away from him. Nurse!"

Miranda turns her head towards the female voice. Ms. Ashley Williams. She was just as surprised but more so Shepard.

Shepard raises his eyebrows at Ashley new look. Her hair down and makeup but in the same blue armor as before but less combat intensive. It kind of surprised him.

Miranda didn't like the fact Shepard staring a bit longer than required. "Shepard."

Shepard turns his head back to Miranda. He could see she was not amused. "We were just leaving, Ash."

The nurse rushes in.

"Not so fast. Nurse check the patient." Ashley says still blocking the only exit out of the room. "Must have been a bad break up."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Miranda walks around the bed towards the exit.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer my questions. Miranda Lawson."

Miranda smirks. "Merely visiting."

"Not good enough."

Miranda folds her arms.

"Mind explaining what happened last night?"

"Not particular. But if you must, a dinner date with Shepard." Miranda replies calmly.

"Not what I saw… holding a gun at the man in the bed. Why'd you shoot him?"

Miranda stares at Ashley. "Clearly mistaken…"

"Really?"

"Are we done?" Miranda asks.

"Oh, not even close."

The nurse approaches Ashley. "Vital signs within acceptable range."

"Huh." Ashley replies as the nurse leaves.

"Move out of the way, Ash." Shepard demands.

"Not until I'm satisfied with the answers…"

"Hmph. You won't find any…" Miranda replies examining Ashley new haircut and fingernails. She smirks.

"I'm pretty sure, Anderson would feel differently." Shepard had to bring it up.

Ashley eyes squeezed together. "Yeah… I'm still on the case."

"What case?" Miranda asks curiously. "You know what? Don't care." Miranda moves her arms away and approaches the door but is blocked. "I suggest you move."

"Ash… please. Stop making this difficult." Shepard steps forward.

"I'm making it difficult?" Ashley gives in and moves out of the way.

Miranda departs the room.

"We'll talk later…" Shepard says leaving following Miranda from behind.

**INT. NORMANDY – SHEPARD'S QUARTERS – EVENING**

Shepard sits down on the sofa within his quarters. He watches Miranda working on her data pad doing some kind of work. He figured it was a plan to take care of the problem, with her father, without the prying eyes… secretly, and discreetly.

"You didn't say two words at dinner?" Shepard leans forward.

Miranda continues to work. "A lot on my mind, Shepard."

"No doubt."

Shepard leans back.

"So, what case is she talking about?" Miranda stops for a moment.

"Nothing major. Just investigating what happened on Bekenstein. I suspect it had to do with your father's attempted kidnapping of Orianna."

"What?"

"Just a guess… apparently witnesses found your father and mentioned my name."

"Wonderful…" Miranda taps on her data pad not impressed.

"Told Anderson about Ashley's interference and for her to back off."

"Hmph. And yet you continue to talk with her…"

"I didn't tell her anything, Miranda."

"Not yet." Miranda continues tapping on her data pad.

"Not ever…"

"Fine. Whatever. Could've been less obvious with the look you gave her."

Shepard stands up moves closer to Miranda. Sitting down next to her. "Surprised… Not her thing… being lady-like."

"Not helping your case."

"A bit jealous…" Shepard grins.

Miranda turns her head looking at his damn grin. "She was, clearly…"

"Too bad for her…" Shepard leans in wanting to kiss Miranda's lips.

"Mmm…" Miranda leans back after the brief kiss. "I've had enough excitement for one evening." Miranda drops the data pad on the coffee table and gets up. "Going to bed."

"I know just the thing to help you relax." Shepard stands up pulling off his shirt walking to the bed.

Miranda begins tossing off her black boots. Miranda smiles slightly watching him getting undress. "Oh really?"

"Yeah…" Shepard slips off his shoes and pants.

"Hmm…" Miranda begins unzipping her outfit.

"Need any help?" Shepard ready to assist in removing Miranda's outfit.

"Got this..."

"You certainly do…" Shepard slips behind her. Miranda left with her black undergarments. Running his strong hands up and down her arms, kissing her shoulder.

Miranda chuckles happily. Miranda moves her hand behind her back to undue her bra. It slips off with Shepard's guidance. His hands roam up her towards her soft breasts. Miranda moans as he continues kissing her shoulder and up her neck. Miranda's hands guide Shepard's hands away from her breasts and downward.

His fingers slip into the sides of her black silk panties slipping them down over her beautifully sculptured butt.

Miranda steps out of her panties turning around. She could already see he was hard. She leans in closer, bodies touching, kissing his lips, slipping her fingers down below, and stroking his growing shaft. Shepard's fingers slip through her soft black hair, touching her ear as they continued to kiss each other's lips slowly and softly.

**INT. CITADEL – HUERTA MEMORIAL – EVENING**

A young male, dark-skinned human, wearing a white doctor gown stops near Mr. Lawson's door. Carefully observing the surroundings. Huerta Memorial, quiet and uneventful. He flips open the chart reading over Mr. Lawson critical condition. He opens the door and steps inside.

Mr. Lawson remains sleeping soundly. The doctor places the chart down on the side table and approaches Mr. Lawson to check up on his vitals. It was clearly evident that he was wearing latex gloves underneath. The young doctor slips his hand into the pocket of his white doctor's coat removing a syringe full of liquid. Carefully, removing the top of the needle, he inserts the contents of the syringe into Mr. Lawson's IV, clearly out of sight. He slips the capped syringe back into pocket and exits the room and easily as he entered.

Moments later, the heart monitor begins to alarm. A doctor and nurse rush into Mr. Lawson's room. "He's going into cardiac arrest."

* * *

[1] Mentioned in the Miranda story and character discussion thread.


End file.
